EGOISMO AMORE
by AphroditeThemisYJS
Summary: ENDING/"Karena aku sedang hamil..." /Dia itu putraku! Ya Tuhan! Apa kau benar-benar sudah gila?/"Aku ingin bertemu hyungie!"/"Saranghae, Jung Jaejoong. I will die without you, Luv..."/Dia takut sekali, orang-orang itu terus mengejarnya/"Aku akan membawamu pulang…"/YUNJAE/BL/PEDO/NO WAR/NO BASH/DLDR/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Badai salju yang melanda Chungnam membuat sebagian daerah itu lumpuh total. Hawa dingin menusuk tulang, angin yang terus berderu kencang disamping salju yang turun tanpa henti mengurungkan niat setiap orang untuk keluarga dari rumah yang hangat. Ini badai terhebat yang pernah terjadi dalam 5 tahun. Langit bahkan tidak menampak setitik warna biru pun yang membuat kota besar itu tampak suram dan kehilangan pesonanya.

Chungnam adalah salah satu provinsi besar di Seoul yang mempunyai banyak pusat perindustrian, roda bisnis berputar cepat didaerah itu. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit, pusat perbelanjaan, café memenuhi distrik bisnis di kota itu.

"Anda akan pulang dalam cuaca buruk ini, tuan Jung ?"

Mata musang itu menatap datar angin bersalju yang membuat kaca mobilnya buram itu sekilas, dia harus pulang karena ada yang sangat mendesak di Seoul. Perjanjian bisnis yang akan membuatnya menjadi orang paling berpengaruh di Asia.

"Jalankan saja mobilnya…."

.

.

.

Kaki kecil itu yang terasa kram dan mati rasa terus melangkah walaupun dingin menusuk tulang dan angin yang kencang membuatnya mengigil dan bergetar kuat. Tangan kecil yang penuh luka itu berusaha merapatkan mantel kotor yang dikenakannya. Isak tangis terdengar lirih dari bibir yang memucat itu, airmata membuat wajah seindah malaikat itu tampak kotor. Dia takut sekali, orang-orang itu terus mengejarnya. Mereka bahkan mengikatnya dengan kuat hingga tangannya sangat kesakitan. Untung saja dia berhasil melarikan diri saat salah satu _namja _bertampang seram itu membawanya ke kamar mandi. Mereka mengejarnya dan hampir berhasil menangkapnya lagi jika tadi dia tidak melawan keras.

Tubuh kecil itu berjalan tanpa arah sempoyongan, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan matanya berkunang. Dia ingin _umma_-nya, _hyung_-nya,_ appa_-nya….Dimana mereka ? Kenapa mereka tidak mencarinya ? Siapa _namja-namja_ yang menculiknya itu ? Dimana dia sekarang ?

Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa dia berjalan, sudah berapa jauh dia berlari. Giginya bergemeletuk kedinginan, dia lapar sekali, dia lelah dan sangat ingin memejamkan matanya. Sosok kecil itu kembali terisak ketakutan saat melihat sinar lampu tidak jauh dari tempatnya berjalan.

"Hikkssss…._Ummaaaa_, mereka akan menangkapku lagi…."

Dengan sisa tenaga ditubuhnya, sosok kecil itu mencoba berlari…..

.

.

.

"Tuan, dia pingsan. Sepertinya anak itu kedinginan, bibirnya membiru…"seru supir muda itu kuat pada namja yang duduk dikursi belakang mobil mewah itu.

Anak kecil ?

_Namja_ bermata musang itu mendengus kesal sebelum turun dari mobilnya yang hangat ditengah badai salju itu. Dengan langkah cepat didekatinya sosok kecil yang tiba-tiba saja muncul didepan mobilnya tadi dan langsung terjatuh begitu saja.

"Bangunlah…Hei…Adik kecil…"tangan besar itu menepuk pelan pipi sedingin es sosok kecil itu. Dapat dilihatnya bibir kecil itu membiru karena kedinginan dan mata itu tertutup rapat dengan nafas yang terdengar lemah. Sosok kecil itu tampak seperti malaikat indah dengan kulit sepucat pualam dan rambut sekelam malam, tanpa sadar_ namja_ bertubuh besar itu mengangkat tubuh ringan itu dalam pelukannya. Rasa ingin melindungi tiba-tiba menyusup dalam hati kecilnya.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang !"

"Pesawat anda ?"

"Batalkan saja !"

Supir muda itu melongo tidak percaya mendengar perintah itu, _namja_ bermata musang ini terkenal dingin dan tanpa perasaan, hanya mengutamakan kerajaan bisnisnya namun sekarang demi sosok kecil yang tidak mereka kenal, _namja _itu membatalkan semuanya.

.

.

.

"Kepalanya terbentur keras dan dia mengalami hiportemia. Tampaknya dia mengalami kekerasan fisik jika melihat luka-luka ditangan dan kakinya. Mungkin saja dia akan trauma ataupun amnesia setelah sadar nanti…"jelas dokter yang merawat sosok kecil yang ternyata _namja_ itu.

_Namja _bermata musang itu berdiri diam menatap namja kecil yang terbaring diam itu. Setelah dibersihkan, wajah itu tampak semakin indah dengan bibir yang sudah memerah karena hangatnya ruang rawat ini.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang…"

.

.

.

"Siapa dia ? Kenapa kau membawanya pulang ?"pekik _yoeja _itu berang melihat sosok kecil yang ada dalam pelukan sang suami yang tampak tidak peduli dengan kemarahannya.

_Namja_ bertubuh besar itu melangkah terus mengendong tubuh kecil yang sedang memeluk lehernya dengan erat mengacuhkan teriakan marah _yoeja_ yang terus membuntutinya seraya mengendong _yoeja _kecil yang terus menangis keras karena terkejut dengan teriakan _yoeja_ muda itu.

"Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menerimanya ! Perlakukan dia dengan baik !"seru suara bass itu tegas.

_Yoeja _itu mengeleng keras, menolak. "Aku tidak mau ! Ini rumahku dan anak itu diterima disini !"

Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti malaikat kecil yang sekarang sedang memandangnya dengan mata doe indah itu. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi sosok kecil yang sangat tergantung padanya dan dalam sekejab mempengaruhi setiap keputusannya.

"INI RUMAHKU ! Perintahku yang berlaku disini !"desis suara itu dingin penuh penekanan.

.

.

.

"Kau itu parasit yang hanya bisa menganggu kami ! Kau tidak berhak ada disini ! Aku akan mengusirmu dari sini !"jerit _yoeja_ remaja itu lantang pada _namja_ cantik dengan rambut sekelam malam yang menyeringai padanya. Dia benci sekali pada_ namja_ yang merebut semua perhatian _appa_-nya sejak kecil.

"Katakan apapun maumu….Dan coba saja kalau kau bisa !"tanpa peduli ancaman itu _namja _berwajah malaikat itu melenggang santai menuju kamarnya dan meraih ponsel yang ada dimeja rias. Bibirnya mendecak tidak sabar menunggu sambungan ponsel.

"_Hyungggggg,_ Jessie merusak mobilku ! Dia mengancamku lagi !"adu _namja _cantik itu langsung begitu mendengar suara bass itu.

Tawa kecil terdengar dari saluran ponsel itu,"Kau bisa membeli lagi yang kau sukai dan Jessie akan menerima hukuman….Sejak kapan kau takut pada mereka ?"

"Tidak pernah !"Seringai kecil tampak dibibir cherry itu begitu menutup ponselnya,"Jangan pernah berani mengangguku jika masih ingin hidup tenang !"

.

.

.

"Ini tidak adil ! Kita punya pembantu !"_yoeja _yang berusia 30-an itu menjerit berang, tangannya terkepal menahan semua kemarahannya. Keadaan ini semakin memburuk setiap tahun, sang suami semakin tidak adil pada mereka.

_Namja_ berwajah dingin seolah menulikan telinganya dari jeritan lantang sang istri dan tangisan_ yoeja_ remaja yang baru mendengar hukumannya. Tangan besar itu memeluk sayang _namja _berwajah malaikat yang diam-diam sedang menyeringai pada kedua_ yoeja_ yang menatap marah padanya.

"1 bulan dan jika kau berulah lagi maka aku akan mengirimmu ke luar negeri !"ancam _namja _bermata musang itu seraya menarik tangan ramping _namja _yang masih dipeluknya itu menuju kamar mewah dilantai 2.

"Appaaaa….Kenapa kau selalu membelanya ?"

.

.

.

"Sakit ?"tangan besar itu mengelus sayang pipi yang memerah itu. Mata musang mengelap menahan marah. Dia akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani menyakit malaikat tercintanya ini.

Sosok ramping itu mengeleng pelan dan memeluk erat tubuh kekar itu,"Aku benci mereka…Kapan ? aku sudah tidak sabar merobek mulut berbisa itu…"

_Namja_ bermata musang itu mencium bibir cherry _namja _cantik yang sedang merengut itu, pelan dan dalam. Pangutan itu berjalan lama diiringi desahan kecil yang menambah gairah _namja_ yang memeluk tubuh ramping itu dengan erat. Dia seolah terjerat dalam pesona sosok ramping ini dan semakin tenggelam dalam pusaran yang bernama cinta itu.

"Tidak lama lagi dan semua akan menjadi milikmu, hanya milikmu…."

.

.

.

"Berjanjilah padaku, apapun yang terjadi kau hanya akan percaya padaku dan selalu disisiku…"suara tegas itu membuat _namja_ cantik itu merasa aneh, pasti sesuatu sedang terjadi. Dia sangat mengenal semua sikap _namja_ bermata musang yang selalu menuruti semua keinginannya ini.

Mata doe itu menatap tajam _namja _yang sedang memeluk tubuh polosnya dengan erat, seolah takut dirinya akan hilang,"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi ?"tangan ramping itu meremas erat lengan kekar itu. Dia tidak suka melihat sorot takut dimata yang selalu memancarkan keyakinan itu.

"Aku menemukan orang tuamu !"

.

.

.

JUST PROLOG ~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…, no PLAGIAT !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

BUMMM….BRUMM…BUMMM…

Suara deruman keras dari gas mobil-mobil balap mewah beraneka warna yang bersahut-sahutan itu membuat tengah malam dijalanan kota New York yang masih terang benderang karena cahaya lampu semakin semarak. Dengungan percakapan, teriakan dukungan, pekikan senang, dan juga jeritan histeris wanita-wanita berpakaian sexy yang mendukung jagoan balap masing-masing menambah adrenalin dan semangat menang dalam diri setiap sosok yang duduk dibelakang kemudi mobil balap mewah yang sudah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa itu. Aura penuh ketegangan juga meliputi seluruh arena balap liar itu karena jalur yang dipilih malam ini sangatlah berbeda, tajam dan penuh dengan belokan sehingga _skill_ dan intuisi sangat diperlukan, disamping mereka semua juga pasti harus menghindar dari kejaran polisi yang sudah semakin ketat mengawasi situasi malam kota tak pernah tidur ini.

"Kau harus menang Jung Yunho atau akan kubunuh kau !"seru _yoeja_ cantik berambut pirang indah yang berdiri disamping mobil balap hitam _Bugetti Veyron_ yang telah dimodifikasi _namja _bermata musang itu sedemikian rupa hingga tampak sangat garang sekaligus anggun ditengah warna warni mobil balap lain.

Jung Yunho,_ namja_ tampan berkebangsaan Korea yang baru berusia 21 tahun itu tertawa sombong mendengar seruan keras berbalut ancaman sahabat baiknya itu. Dia mengenal _yoeja_ cantik itu pada saat penerimaan mahasiswa baru disalah satu universitas terbaik di NY 3 tahun yang lalu. _Yoeja _itu adalah penerima beasiswa dan salah satu orang yang menurut Yunho paling tidak munafik yang pernah ditemuinya walaupun Heechul selalu bermulut tajam namun _yoeja_ itu tidak pernah memandang Yunho sebagai seorang pewaris salah satu perusahaan terbaik di Korea.

Kim Heechul selalu menganggap Jung Yunho sebagai sahabat, saudara dan soulmate sejatinya, tanpa sebersit pun rasa suka yang mengarah pada hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar itu dalam diri keduanya.

"Mau membunuhku ? Sanggupkah ?" tantang Yunho usil ketika dilihatnya Heechul bergumam tiada henti tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan mata tajam. Jung Yunho tidak akan pernah kalah, balapan ini sudah seperti makanan baginya. Lagipula semua lawannya nanti sudah dikenalnya dengan baik. "Tenanglah, Heenim. Kau pasti akan mendapatkan uang itu. Aku tidak pernah kalah, apalagi cuma melawan pecundang seperti Jack Kane."sahut Yunho dengan seringai sombong seraya mengedip pada _namja_ lain yang tepat ada di mobil disebelahnya. _Namja _itu dengan jahil menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Yunho sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada jalur_ start_ mereka.

Kim Heechul atau Heenim seperti cara _namja _bermata musang itu memanggilnya mendengus kecil sebelum ikut tersenyum, sahabatnya yang sedang memegang kemudi dan terlihat acuh dengan kehebohan tempat itu memang selalu sangat percaya diri dan arena balap ini adalah tempat pembuktian dirinya. Disini Jung Yunho bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Pegang ucapanmu itu ! Aku akan memakai uang itu untuk pesta sabtu ini…."

"Kau juga tidak boleh mengalah pada Yoochunie !"sambung Heechul kuat dan cepat, tidak suka melihat senyum usil dari _dongsaeng_ Jung Yunho itu tapi dia tidak bisa mengancam Yunho lagi karena dilihatnya bendera_ start_ sudah mulai diangkat dan balapan ini akan dimulai.

_Namja _bermata musang itu mendengus kecil sebelum menutup kaca mobilnya, namun Heechul masih bisa mendengar desisan, "Dasar nenek cerewet !" yang keluar dari bibir hati itu dan membuatnya menghentakkan kaki karena kesal temannya itu tidak menganggap serius balapan kali ini.

"READYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY…"

Seruan kuat melalui _microphone_ yang dipegang oleh seorang wanita asing itu terdengar di seluruh arena balap super luas itu dan membuat suasana semakin kacau karena teriakan dari para supporter masing-masing dan deruman gas mobil yang mulai bersiap untuk melaju.

"STARTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT !"

Semua mobil itu melaju serentak begitu suara kuat itu terdengar,_ Bugetti_ Jung Yunho meraung keras sebelum melesat kencang meninggalkan arena balap dan menembus gelapnya malam kota New York. Balapan dimulai, taruhan segera dikumpulkan dan saat ini semua sedang menunggu siapa yang akan menjadi pemenangnya.

"Akan kuiris kecil-kecil si Jung itu jika sampai kalah !"desis Heechul dingin seraya mengetatkan mantelnya untuk mengurangi dinginnya angin malam.

.

.

.

.

Mata sipit itu tidak pernah lepas dari sosok cantik berambut pirang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari arena balap itu. Dia mengikuti semua gerak gerik _yoeja_ itu dengan senyum simpul dan mata berbinar suka. _Yoeja_ itu begitu menarik perhatiannya selama berbulan-bulan ini dan Choi Siwon akan mendapatkannya cepat atau lambat.

"Dia cantik sekali…"

Tawa datar terdengar begitu Choi Siwon mengungkap kekagumannya pada Kim Heechul yang diam-diam dicintainya itu. "Tidak bosan kau hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh ?"ejek suara bass itu malas.

"Tidak karena aku sudah memastikan dia akan menjadi milikku."sahut Siwon yakin dengan senyum lebar membayangkan _yoeja_ didepan sana sudah menjadi miliknya bahkan tanpa _yoeja _itu sadari. "Ayo pergi."

"Kau tidak mau menunggu hasil balapan ?"tanya suara bass itu bingung, tidak biasanya Siwon pergi tanpa melihat pemenangnya. Bahkan biasanya _namja_ kaya raya itu akan ikut dalam balapan yang sangat disukainya itu.

"_Namja_ Jung itu pasti menang !"

.

.

.

.

Satu belokan tajam dan jalur curam didepannya akan membuat Yunho menang dan uang hadiah itu bisa digunakan Heechul untuk pesta disalah satu panti asuhan yang selalu dikunjungi _yoeja_ cantik itu. Sampai sekarang Yunho masih selalu bingung dengan sikap aneh Heechul yang begitu baik didepan semua anak-anak yatim piatu itu namun selalu bermulut tajam menghadapi semua orang yang menghinanya.

"Jack pasti akan mati kesal kali ini…"kekeh Yunho membayangkan sahabatnya yang berkebangsaan Inggris itu akan sangat murka. Di depan sana mobil Jack melaju kencang melewati _Bugetti _Yunho, pria itu pasti sedang tersenyum senang dan berpikir dia akan menang namun itu memang rencana Yunho karena tepat sebelum belokan tajam yang terakhir Yunho menekan tombol ajaib dalam mobilnya yang langsung melesat tajam melewati mobil biru kebanggaan Jack Kane.

"Kau kalah, Kane…"gumam Yunho dengan senyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

**SEOUL **

"Aku senang kita bisa bekerja sama tuan Jung."

Jung Sung Wook menatap malas senyum memuakkan Baek Minwoo yang sedang menatap dokumen perjanjian yang baru saja mereka tanda tangani bersama dihadapan sejumlah saksi dengan mata berbinar tamak . Perjanjian licik yang mungkin akan membuat Jung Sung Wook menyesal suatu saat nanti. Walaupun saat ini dia harus melakukannya karena permintaan dari sang _appa _yang sedang terbaring lemah disalah satu rumah sakit milik keluarga Jung.

"Aku harap kau bisa memenuhi semua isi perjanjian itu karena jika ada 1 saja yang dilanggar maka kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi."sahut Jung Sung Wook tegas seraya beranjak dan mulai keluar dari ruang rapat itu diikuti semua asistennya.

Baek Minwoo tidak peduli dengan ancaman itu, yang penting sekarang dia bisa menjalin kerjasama dan nantinya akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Jung yang terhormat itu walaupun dia mengunakan siasat licik untuk mencapainya. Dia akan memastikan tidak ada 1 pun perjanjian yang dilanggar, kekayaan dan nama besar Jung terlalu sulit untuk ditolak dan _namja _bertubuh kurus ini sangatlah ambisius.

"Asisten Song, pastikan Yeji tidak bertingkah aneh dan kendalikan sikap liarnya hingga waktu perjanjian tiba !"

.

.

.

.

**MyungWoo Hospital**

KRIETTTT….

BLAMM…

Langkah pelan itu mendekati ranjang besar di kamar VVIP yang ditempati oleh seorang _namja_ berusia lanjut yang sedang terbaring lemah karena operasi transpalansi ginjal. Jung Sung Wook menatap tubuh ringkih sang_ appa_ dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara sayang dan marah pada _namja _tua yang mungkin sudah menjerumuskan nasib cucunya, Jung Yunho.

"Bagaimana hasilnya ? Tidak ada point yang terlewatkan ?"

Suara lirih _harabojie_ Jung menyadarkan Jung Sung Wook dari lamunannya tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada masa depan putra kebanggaannya. "_Appa_ sudah sadar ? Lebih baik ?"tanya Jung Sung Wook langsung.

"Aku baik. Sekarang katakan hasil perjanjian itu."

Jung Sung Woo bergumam kecil sebelum senyum tipis tercipta di bibirnya,"Baik. Aku sudah memastikan semua point yang_ appa_ perintahkan. Hanya aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Yunho nanti. _Appa _tahu sendiri bagaimana kerasnya Yunho jika ada yang menganggunya."

"Pastikan saja Yunho menerimanya karena aku ingin sebelum mati, kita sudah menguasai kembali apa sudah dicuri dari _halmonie_-mu. Lagipula Yunho punya waktu beberapa tahun untuk bersenang-senang sebelum menjalankan kewajibannya !"tegas _harabojie_ Jung dengan suara lirih itu. "Aku juga tidak peduli Yunho akan melakukan apa nantinya selama itu tidak menganggu batas waktu perjanjian licik itu. Kau boleh pulang, aku ingin tidur."sambung _namja _tua sebelum menutup matanya untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorak sorai dan gemuruh kemenangan terdengar riuh di seluruh arena balap itu. Semua orang menjeritkan nama U-Know berulang-ulang, tawa keras dari pendukung _namja _tampan itu terdengar disetiap sudut arena. Berbotol-botol _sampanye _dibuka dan disemprotkan pada pemenang lomba itu, uang taruhan diserahkan langsung dan pesta kemenangan akan diselenggarakan disalah satu_ club_ yang buka sepanjang malam.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah mengecewakanku, Yunho…"pekik Heechul sembari tertawa lebar dan memeluk erat tubuh kekar Yunho yang basah karena guyuran sampanye. Dia bahagia sekali malam ini.

Yoochun mendengus keras mendengar pujian dari mulut Heechul itu,"Tentu saja_ hyung_ tidak akan kalah. Dia itu takut kau bunuh, nenek iblis…."

"Yakkkkk…..Jaga mulutmu itu Jung Yoochun ! Aku tidak tahu kenapa Yunho yang baik ini bisa punya _dongsaeng _semengerikan kau !"cela Heechul tajam.

Jack Kane melihat semua itu dari jauh dan merutuk kesal pada pria asing yang selalu menjadi _rival_ sekaligus temannya itu. Bagaimana bisa dia tertipu oleh siasat licik Jung Yunho. Dengan besar hati, pria tampan berambut pirang itu menghampiri yunho dan memberinya salam kemenangan.

"_Yoooo U-Know….Really crazy…Amazing trick and I hate you, now…I lost my money, man…"_Jack Kane mengatakan semua itu dengan senyum tidak rela namun tanpa setitik pun rasa benci di mata birunya.

"Heechul _will be kill me if I lose for you….She's nightmare…"_tawa keras Yunho disambut pukulan keras dipunggungnya oleh _yoeja _cantik yang sedang senang itu. Jack Kane juga ikut tertawa melihat semua itu.

"_Partyyyyyy…..Come on guys_…."jerit salah satu pendukung Yunho dan mobil-mobil balap itu mulai meninggalkan arena luas satu-persatu untuk menuju_ club_.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjanjian sudah ditanda tangani dan takdir mulai berjalan. Nasib sudah dituliskan dan masa depan sudah diukir. Apa yang akan terjadi pada hidup Jung Yunho selanjutnya ?

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks to all followers, reviewers, favorites, guests, siders and haters. Sorry ff ini lama banget dilanjutin. Semoga masih ada yang menantikannya ya, ini mungkin akan jadi cerita yang panjang. Who knows ? tergantung mood dan tentu saja semua masukan readers.

.

.

.

.

SEE YOU SOON ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…, no PLAGIAT !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**NEW YORK **

**2 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Hidup itu bagaikan dadu yang sekali dilempar kita tidak akan tahu angka berapa yang muncul, bisa saja angka yang kita harapkan atau bahkan angka yang kita hindari. Kim Heechul merasa selama ini hidupnya sempurna. Beasiswa disalah satu universitas terbaik di NY, punya teman-teman yang baik dan selalu ada untuknya, punya impian untuk menjadi _designer_ dunia yang mungkin akan dicapainya jika saja telepon dari sang _umma _tidak membuyarkan semua mimpinya. Hidupnya yang sempurna berubah dalam sekejab menjadi puing-puing yang mungkin bahkan mungkin tidak bisa disatukan ! Tak pernah selintas pun terbayang olehnya jika sang _appa _yang hobi berjudi ternyata mengadaikannya pada seorang_ namja_ kaya dan sekarang _namja_ terkutuk itu menuntut pembayaran berupa dirinya !

Heechul mendekam seharian dalam apartemen sempitnya, telepon yang terus berbunyi tak sekalipun ditanggapinya. Dia terlalu frustasi dengan kenyataan yang baru diterimanya semalam. Umurnya 23 tahun dan dia baru saja akan mewujudkan impiannya sebagai lulusan terbaik, hanya tinggal beberapa tahun dia akan bisa memiliki butiknya sendiri. Pertanyaan _'Kenapa aku ?' _ terus berulang dalam benaknya. Dia memang bermulut tajam dan tidak pernah ragu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang benar menurutnya tapi dia juga selalu berusaha menyisihkan sebagaian uang hasil _part time_-nya untuk anak-anak panti jadi mengapa nasib buruk itu menimpahnya ?

.

**FLASH BACK ON**

'_Pulanglah, appa-mu berhutang ratusan juta Won pada seorang namja dan kita harus segera membayarnya. Jika tidak…..'isak tangis sang umma terdengar jelas dalam ingatan Heechul._

"_Apa maksudmu, umma ? Bagaimana bisa ? Dengan apa kita harus membayar semua itu umma ? Appa dijebak ?"jerit Heechul panik ! Jangankan ratusan juta Won, untuk mendapatkan 1 juta Won saja dia harus bekerja membanting tulang selama bertahun-tahun ! Tidak mungkin juga dia meminta bantuan Yunho yang kaya raya !_

'_Pulanglah….Demi umma…Aku mohon padamu…Namja itu ingin kau menjadi istrinya sebagai ganti uang itu ! Jika tidak appa-mu akan di penjara !'lirih yoeja yang sudah melahirkannya dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. 'Sekarang appa dirumah sakit….Serangan jantung !'tambahnya dengan isak keras._

_Heechul terjatuh, badannya tiba-tiba saja merasa lemas mendengar semua ucapan sang umma yang bagaikan hukuman mati ! Tanpa sadar ponsel yang ada ditangannya terjatuh dan dibiarkan begitu saja !_

_Serangan jantung ! _

_Tuntutan hutang ratusan juta Won !_

_Menjadi istri seorang namja karena hutang sang appa !_

_Mimpi buruk yang bahkan tidak pernah dibayangkannya !_

**FLASH BACK OFF**

.

"Hiks…Hiksss….Ini pasti mimpi ! Aku pasti sedang bermimpi !"erang Heechul dengan suara bergetar dan menarik kuat rambut pirangnya yang sangat indah hingga kusut masai. Tidak mungkin semua ini terjadi pada seorang Kim Heechul ! Takdirnya adalah menjadi_ designer_ terkenal di negera impiannya ini !

Dengan lunglai Heechul melangkah ke tempat tidurnya dan bergelung seperti bayi disana, meratapi nasib buruknya yang jatuh seperti meteor tanpa peringatan apapun. Semalam dia masih bersenang-senang dengan Yunho dan yang lainnya untuk merayakan kelulusan mereka dan kemenangan _namja _Jung itu dari Choi Siwon yang arogan namun sangat memikat Heechul itu, dan sekarang….BOOOM !

Kesempatan Heechul untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari _namja _berdimple itu lenyap bahkan sebelum dimulai, dia menyukai_ namja_ itu sejak pertama kali melihatnya di arena balap itu. Choi Siwon dengan senyum tipisnya dengan yakin menantang Yunho untuk bertanding demi sebotol anggur seharga seperempat juta dollar. Semua kenangan singkat akan pertemuan mereka berkelebat dalam benak Heechul seperti film hitam putih yang membuatnya mual seperti baru meminum segelas bir basi.

BIPPP…BIPPP…BIPPP….

Lagi-lagi _smartphone _itu berbunyi, entah untuk keberapa puluh kalinya. Mungkin itu Yunho yang sedang mencarinya karena mereka berjanji untuk makan siang bersama atau _umma_ ?

'**UMMA !**'dengan tergesa Heechul menyambar ponsel yang setia bergetar itu dan melihat nama di _display _yang terus berkedip. Menimbang beberapa saat dan perasaan sayang pada orang yang telah melahirkan dan merawatnya dengan penuh kasih itu menang. Tangan Heechul bergetar keras saat mengangkat ponselnya dan suara_ yoeja_ yang terdengar lelah itu langsung memenuhi kepalanya.

'_**Appa kritis dan harus segera di operasi ! Namja itu akan membantu biaya operasi jika kau….'**_

Kata-kata sang_ umma_ yang terhenti itu membuat Heechul mengusap kasar wajahnya. Matanya mengeras ! Kewajibannya harus dilakukan, dia akan memikirkan hatinya nanti. Sekarang saatnya dia membalas jasa kedua orang tuanya. "Aku akan pulang !"

Desah lega terdengar jelas dari sambungan jarak jauh itu,_**' Tiketmu sudah disediakan….Ambil di loket 1 bandara…Hikksss….Gomawo….Gomawooo, Chullie…**_'suara sengau karena tangis itu mengetarkan hati Heechul yang juga ikut menangis dalam diam. Dia tahu ini bukan salah siapa pun ! Nasib memang sedang tidak berpihak pada mereka !

'_Mimpi buruk ini tidak akan membuatku kehilangan impianku !'_

.

.

.

.

**Café Apollo**

"Kemana nenek sihir itu ? Aku sudah lapar ! Kita tinggal saja dia…_.Yoeja_ itu memang mengesalkan, dia pasti sibuk berdandan !"keluh Jung Yoochun sembari mengigit keras garpu yang sedang dipegangnya. Perutnya berbunyi sejak 1 jam yang lalu dan dengan keras kepala _hyung _bodohnya ingin menunggu Kim Heechul, nenek sihir berwujud _yoeja_ cantik yang menjadi temannya untuk makan siang bersama.

Jung Yunho tertawa kecil, dia tahu _dongsaeng_ jahilnya ini tidak suka menunggu. "_Arra,_ pesanlah dulu….Mungkin dia lupa atau tertidur…."seru Yunho seraya membuka buku menu.

Tanpa menunggu kemunculan Kim Heechul, keduanya makan siang dengan riang sembari mengobrol tentang wanita dan juga keinginan mereka untuk menganti mobil balap. 3 jam terlewati begitu saja, tak seorang pun dari Jung bersaudara itu ingat jika Kim Heechul tidak muncul di café itu.

Setelah membayar, Yunho mengajak adiknya itu untuk mengunjungi bengkel baru yang bisa memodifikasi mobil sesuai dengan keinginan konsumen dan mereka sibuk membicarakan apa saja yang akan mereka lakuan pada balap selanjutnya.

"Aku akan meminta mobil porche termahal dari _harabojie_."umum Yoochun dengan senyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

**SEOUL**

"Aku tidak mau !"

Jerit kencang _yoeja _berpakaian _mini dress_ itu seraya memecah vas bunga setinggi badan yang ada di ruang tamu karena rasa marah mendengar perintah sang kepala keluarga yang memasang wajah datar itu tanpa mengeryit sedikit pun.

Baek Yeji, _yoeja _cantik berumur 23 tahun itu baru saja diberitahu dia akan dinikahkan dengan seorang _namja_ yang bahkan tidak diketahui namanya. Dia masih muda, cantik dan sangat menyukai pesta serta kehidupan malam. Pernikahan hanya akan mengekang semua hobinya !

"_Appa _yang membuat perjanjian..BUKAN AKU ! Jadi _appa _saja yang menikah..."Raungnya keras, membalikkan badan bermaksud meninggalkan ruang tamu yang berisi kedua orang tuanya.

Senyum licik Baek Minwoo terukir jelas di wajah_ namja_ bertubuh kurus yang mulai berkeriput itu. Selama beberapa tahun ini dia mengawasi dengan ketat semua tingkah laku liar putrinya, bahkan beberapa kali harus menyuap dan melenyapkan bukti tentang apa yang dilakuan Yeji. Sekarang waktu perjanjian telah tiba, _namja _yang akan menikahi putrinya akan kembali dalam waktu beberapa minggu dan Baek Minwoo harus bisa membuat Yeji yang keras kepala menikah dengan suka rela !

"Namanya Jung Yunho !"Seru Baek Minwoo dengan senyum lebar melihat mata Yeji mengerjap bingung.

"Jung ?"Gumam Yeji setengah bertanya. "Jung yang itu ?"Tanyanya lagi untuk memastikan dugaanya, menatap langsung pada senyum aneh sang _appa._

Sifat putrinya sangat gampang ditebak, Yeji menyukai uang dan sangat pandai dalam urusan menghabiskannya. "Ya, Jung yang itu. Keluarga Jung yang punya puluhan hingga ratusan perusahan, keluarga Jung yang punya harta yang mungkin tidak akan habis untuk 10 generasi ke depan ! Masih tidak mau ? Atau kau sudah berubah pikiran, putriku ?"Seringai tamak bersinar terang diwajah rubah Baek Minwoo.

_'Uang ! Aku akan punya bertumpuk-tumpuk uang yang bisa kugunakan tanpa harus berdebat dengan appa, kartu kredit no limit, kemana pun yang aku mau.._'Bayang Baek Yeji dalam benaknya hingga senyum lebar tampak diwajahnya yang sekarang berseri senang. Hidupnya akan seperti surga ataupun istri para raja minyak yang bergelimang harta. "Aku mau appa ! Kapan ?"

"Mungkin 1 bulan lagi !"

Baek minwoo juga sama tidak sabarnya seperti Yeji yang sekarang terlihat sangat senang. 2 tahun dia menunggu saat ini dan sekarang dalam 1 bulan dia akan mendapatkan 15 persen dari saham Jung sesuai perjanjian, setelah selama ini dia hanya mendapat proyek yang memang membuahkan keuntungan untuknya.

"Dalam waktu 1 bulan kau akan menjadi nyonya Jung ! Persiapkan dirimu dan hentikan dulu semua sikap liarmu !"Perintah Baek Minwoo tegas.

.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan _heels _Kim Heechul terdengar jelas karena cepatnya dia berlari memasuki rumah sakit mewah itu. Penerbangan selama 15 jam dan _jet lag_ yang melanda tubuhnya sama sekali tidak Heechul hiraukan. Tujuannya hanya 1 sampai ke Seoul dan segera menemui sang _appa _yang sedang kritis. Penampilannya berantakan dengan mantel yang kusut dan rambut pirang yang hanya diekor kuda bahkan tidak tampak sapuan lipstick pada bibir indah yang biasanya berwarna_ pinkish_ itu.

Selama penerbangan itu, Heechul menutup semua pikirannya dari apa yang akan terjadi padanya dan hanya memikirkan tentang kesehatan_ namja_ yang selalu mendengar keinginannya, segila apapun itu._ Appa_-nya memang tidak sempurna, tapi dia _appa_ terbaik yang diingat Heechul.

Langkahnya terhenti saat Heechul melihat punggung ringkih sang _umma_ yang sedang ada dalam pelukan seorang _namja _tinggi yang tidak terlihat wajahnya. Tampaknya sang _umma _sedang menangis, Heechul mendongak kepala dan melihat lampu merah diruang operasi yang menandakan operasi sedang berlangsung. _'Apa appa ada didalam sana ? Sudah berapa lama ? Bukankah aku harus menikah dengannya dulu baru namja itu mau membantu ? Apa yang terjadi disini ?' _hati Heechul kacau dan kepalanya pusing memikirkan semua hal yang terjadi.

"Umma…"panggilnya kuat yang membuat kedua orang yang ada didepan pintu operasi itu berbalik.

Mata Heechul melotot besar, jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak dan lantai rumah sakit itu seperti berguncang hebat saat dilihatnya senyum berdimple yang sangat diingatnya itu.

"KAU ?"

.

.

.

.

PRANKKK…..

"APPAAAAAA !"

"APPAAAAA….DIMANA KAU ?"

Jung Yunho menjerit kuat hingga mengejutkan seluruh penghuni rumah itu. Wajahnya merah menahan amarah selama berjam-jam. Bagaimana bisa Jung Sung Wook menculiknya seperti sekantong kentang dan menerbangkannya ke Seoul hanya karena Yunho menolak mentah-mentah perintah _appa _tercintanya itu untuk pulang ! Dia baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikannya dan ingin bersenang-senang, bukan dipaksa pulang seperti anak ayam !

"APPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….."

Dengan langkah tenang tuan Jung menuruni tangga disisi kanan rumah mewah itu, dia juga tidak ingin memaksa Yunho pulang dengan cara seperti itu, namun kekeraskepalaan putra sulungnya itu yang memicu tindakan ekstrim itu. Dia juga terpaksa melakukan semua ini !

"Tidak perlu menjerit seperti orang yang tidak berpendidikan !"tegur Sung Wook begitu berdiri didepan Yunho yang sepertinya akan meledak marah.

Melihat tatapan tenang sang _appa,_ sedikit banyak menurunkan emosi Yunho. Dia harus bersikap tenang jika menghadapi Jung Sung Wook yang selalu dingin itu. "Kenapa _appa _memaksaku pulang ? Jelaskan padaku ! KENAPA HANYA AKU YANG PULANG ?"ucap Yunho penuh penekanan.

"Kau akan menikah 1 bulan lagi !"beritahu Jung Sung Wook langsung. Tanpa peduli dengan tatapan kosong sang putra yang seperti membeku ditempatnya berdiri, tidak ada gunanya menyimpan atau menunda fakta itu !

"Neraka akan membeku sebelum kau bisa memaksaku, _appa _!"berang Yunho keras begitu menyadari jika sang _appa_ sangat serius dari tidak adanya ekspresi apapun dari wajah tampan yang terlihat lelah itu.

Jung Sung Wook berdecak pelan, sudah menduga jika Yunho tidak akan menerima begitu saja semua perjanjian yang pernah dilakukannya dengan _namja_ licik bermarga Baek itu. "Ini perintah _haraboji_ dan kami sudah menandatangani perjanjian !"

Yunho mengeleng keras dengan mata tajam,"AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN PERJANJIAN APAPUN ! BUKAN URUSANKU !"tolaknya langsung. Mereka tidak bisa mengendalikan hidupnya. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi !

"Keluarga itu memiliki permata berharga milik _halmonie_-mu…."Jung Sung Wook menghentikan ucapan untuk menunggu reaksi putranya yang sekarang menatapnya dengan mata musang yang mengerikan itu.

"_Amore eterno_…"gumam Yunho lirih. Permata warisan turun temurun yang hanya pernah dilihatnya melalui foto-foto dan lukisan sang _halmonie_ karena berpuluh tahun yang lalu permata itu hilang begitu saja !

Jung Sung Wook mengangguk kecil,"Dan keluarga itu akan memberikannya jika kau menikahi putri mereka ! _Harabojie_ sudah memberi perintah dan kau harus menjalankan kewajibanmu ! Jika kau ingin menciptakan neraka, maka buatlah neraka untuk keluarga pencuri itu !"

"Siapa mereka ?"tanya Yunho dengan mata penuh kebencian. Hilangnya permata itu yang mempercepat kematian sang _halmonie _yang sangat menyayanginya dan sekarang akan menghancurkan hidup dan masa depannya.

"Keluarga Baek Minwoo !"

.

.

.

.

**1 MINGGU KEMUDIAN **

Baek Minwoo tersenyum lebar saat melangkah memasuki _mansion _mewah yang legendaris ini, akhirnya dia bisa menginjakan kaki disini dan melihat langsung rumah yang selalu menjadi impian setiap orang di Seoul. "Ini akan menjadi milikmu, Yeji."gumam Baek Minwoo pelan pada putrinya yang terlihat sangat cantik malam ini sedangkan sang istri tersenyum tamak membayangkan akan berbesan dengan keluarga Jung yang terpandang.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar, _appa_."seru Yeji dengan senyum lebar. Ini gila, setiap sudut ruang tamu ini mencerminkan aura kekayaan dan kehormatan ! Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menjadi nyonya Jung Yunho ! Setelah sang _appa_ memperlihatkan foto _namja _yang akan dinikahinya, Yeji semakin tidak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba.

"_Mianhe,_ kalian sudah menunggu…"suara lembut nyonya Jung menghentikan bisikan ayah dan anak yang tamak itu.

Baek Minwoo dan istrinya tersenyum lebar,"Tidak mengapa…."keduanya bangkit dan menyalami nyonya Jung dengan sikap ramah yang sangat berlebihan. "Kenalkan ini putri kami, Baek Yeji."

"Selamat malam, _ahjumma._ Apa kabar ?"seru Yeji dengan senyum tipis dan membungkuk hormat pada nyonya Jung yang hanya menguman pelan.

'_Inikah yang akan jadi istri Yunho ?'_ Jung Heeri menatap Baek Yeji dengan pandangan tidak suka yang tidak dia tutupi. "Apa kau tidak kedinginan mengenakan pakaian seperti itu dimusim dingin ?"tanya nyonya Jung telak dan penuh sindiran yang membuat Yeji mengerjap bingung melirik orang tuanya.

"Aku…Aku…."seru Yeji terbata, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Dia memang hanya mengenakan _mini dress_ berwarna merah darah dengan bahu terbuka.

"Jadi ini yoeja yang akan menjadi istriku ? Hmpfh…Sungguh berkelas…"suara bass diikuti langkah kaki berderap yang memasuki ruang tamu itu membuat semua orang memalingkan kepalanya.

Baek Yeji menatap _namja_ tampan yang mengenakan setelan mewah itu dan sekarang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan mata berbinar penuh pemujaan. Jung Yunho lebih dari apa yang dilhatnya melalui foto !

Senyum sinis menguak di bibir Yunho,_'Akan kubuat kau hidup seperti di neraka, yoeja sialan !_'

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks to all followers, reviews, favorites, siders and guests. Chap 1 sampai beberapa chap ke depan memang flashback…tapi tenang 'cause jaejoong tetap main cast dan tunggu saja kemunculannya.

.

.

.

SEE YOU SOON ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4-3

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…, no PLAGIAT !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**SEOUL**

**1 TAHUN KEMUDIAN..**

BRAKK….

BLAM ….

TAP TAP TAP

Terhuyung-huyung ditengah kegelapan yang hanya disinari cahaya bulan dari jendela besar yang sebagian tirainya tersikap, _yoeja_ bergaun sexy dengan bahu terbuka dan panjang yang hanya menutupi bokongnya itu berusaha berjalan tanpa menabrak apa pun. Dia bisa masuk dalam masalah besar jika_ namja_ arogan itu kembali memergokinya sedang mabuk-mabukan! Hidupnya sudah cukup menyedihkan selama ini dan yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menghamburkan uang ! Jadi dia tidak mau kehilangan kartu kredit no limit yang dimilikinya.

Pernikahan yang diharapkannya berjalan indah dan penuh kebahagiaan karena berhasil memiliki seorang pewaris tampan yang menjadi incaran setiap _yoeja _di kota ini berubah dalam sekejab menjadi neraka dalam hidupnya. _Namja_ Jung itu begitu dingin dan kasar, memperlakukannya seperti parasit atau sampah bahkan hampir pernah tidak ada dirumah ataupun kalau pulang, Jung Yunho terang-terangan membawa _yoeja_ lain ke rumah ini.

"Keluargamu ingin menjadi bagian Jung maka sekarang nikmati saja selagi kalian bisa karena jika saatnya tiba aku akan menghancurkan kalian hingga tak bersisa dan jika kau mengatakan apapun pada _appa-_mu yang licik itu, maka saat itu juga kau akan mati!"hanya 1 kalimat panjang penuh ancaman itu yang diucapkan Jung Yunho pada malam pernikahan mereka, namun itu telah menghancurkan semua impian Baek Yeji.

Kepalanya pusing saat memikirkan malam sial itu dan sekarang semua terasa semakin berputar disekelilingnya, Baek Yeji atau sekarang Jung Yeji selalu minum dan mencari kesenangan untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya pada suami yang tidak pernah menghiraukannya selama 1 tahun pernikahan mereka padahal semua godaan dan siasat sudah dilakukan Yeji untuk menarik perhatian Jung Yunho, tapi apa yang didapatnya? Kekecewaan, penghinaan dan juga pengkhianatan didepan matanya dengan puluhan _yoeja_!

Dan yang paling membekas dalam ingatan Yeji adalah kata-kata tajam _namja_ tampan itu padanya 2 bulan yang lalu. "Hanya dalam mimpimu saja aku akan menyentuh tubuh kotor itu!"hina Yunho kesekian kali padanya saat Yeji mencoba mengodanya lagi dengan mengenakan gaun malam yang menerawang dan memperlihatkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya. "Dasar jalang!"kalimat singkat itu membuat Yeji menangis marah semalaman.

"Kau juga selalu meniduri _yoeja_ murahan dan kau sebut aku jalang? Dasar _namja_ bejat!"jerit Yeji kuat walaupun Yunho mengacuhkannya dengan masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

KLIK

Cahaya yang menyilaukan mata tiba-tiba menerangi ruang tamu itu membuat mata Yeji yang sudah setengah terpejam mengerjap cepat dan langkahnya terhenti ditengah ruangan. Bulu kuduknya meremang, hal yang mulai dikenalinya sebagai rasa takut pada sosok _namja _bermata musang yang duduk santai disalah satu sofa dengan segelas _red wine _ditangan yang berkulit _tan _itu.

"Baru pulang? Senang menghabiskan uang diluar sana? Dengan siapa malam ini? "tanya suara bass itu datar namun penuh hinaan menyakitkan.

Jung Yunho sangat membenci _yoeja _berpenampilan murahan dan sedang mabuk berat itu. Dia terjebak dalam pernikahan sialan yang hanya punya 1 jalan keluar! Sekarang _namja_ Jung itu tidak terlalu peduli lagi karena dia punya tujuan pasti mengambil kembali permata keluarganya dan menyengsarakan keluarga Baek. Dia masih bisa tetap menikmati kehidupan seksualnya karena _yoeja_ yang tampak menyedihkan itu sekarang tidak berani melawannya!

Pernah Baek Yeji melawan bahkan menampar salah satu _yoeja _yang dikencaninya, namun balasan dari Yunho membuat _yoeja _itu sekarang akan berpikir seribu kali untuk berulah lagi. Salah satu bisnis Baek Min Woo hancur dan mengalami kerugian besar, itulah balasan dari Yunho!

"Oppa..Aku...Uhkkk...Aku..,Eekkhh…." Yeji berusaha mencari alasan, meski kepalanya pusing dan rasa mual hampir membuatnya muntah. _Yoeja_ itu membekap mulutnya dengan tangan, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak melihat mata musang yang meremehkannya. "Aku hanya..."

"Hanya wanita murahan yang mempunyai nasib baik! Menjijikan!"Sahut Yunho tajam seraya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tubuh lemas itu terduduk dilantai dingin, memperhatikan punggung lebar sang suami yang menghilang disalah satu kamar _mansion._ "Wanita murahan ini akan sekuat tenaga menahanmu tetap disini, Jung Yunho!"Desis Yeji geram. Mungkin dia memang tidak akan mendapatkan hati _namja _bermarga Jung itu tapi Baek Yeji akan memastikan status nyonya Jung akan tetap dimilikinya!

.

.

.

.

**JUNG ATHENA CORP**

Suara bantingan map memecahkan keheningan ruangan CEO itu. Mata musang itu terpejam sejenak sebelum terbuka dan terlihat sedingin es. "Jadi tidak ada jalan keluar dari perjanjian itu? Tidak ada celah sedikit pun?"Tanya Yunho dengan suara menahan emosi.

Setelah pernikahan terkutuk itu berlangsung, Jung Yunho sekarang menguasai seluruh asset keluarga Jung dan memimpin Jung Corp dengan tangan besi. Semua kemarahannya ditumpahkan untuk menjalankan perusahan besar warisan keluarga Jung ini. Dalam 1 tahun, Yunho sudah dikenal sebagai salah satu pengusaha muda paling kaya dan berkuasa di Seoul.

"Benar tuan Jung, 21 tahun! Itu waktu perjanjian yang disetujui antara tuan Jung Sang Wook dengan tuan Baek Minwoo. Setelah itu _Amore Eterno_ akan diserahkan pada keluarga Jung dan jika keluarga Baek tidak menepati janji, anda boleh melakukan apa pun pada mereka!"

Wajah tampan itu tidak menunjukan ekspresi apa pun saat mendengar penjelasan pengacara itu. "Apa dalam rentang waktu itu aku bisa melakukan apa saja kecuali menceraikan _yoeja _terkutuk itu?"Tanya Yunho yang segera mendapat anggukan cepat dari pengacara yang duduk didepannya.

"Menurut saya, tuan Baek sengaja membuat perjanjian itu dengan asumsi anda mungkin akan jatuh cinta dan memiliki keturunan dengan putrinya dan saat waktu 21 tahun itu tiba, kalian tidak akan bercerai."

Yunho menyeringai kecil mendengar pendapat yang juga pernah terlintas dipikirannya. "Harapan bodoh! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi pengacara Kang. Adakah sesuatu yang bisa membuatku mengagalkan perjanjian itu sebelum waktunya?"_namja_ Jung itu lekat memperhatikan Kang Dong Suk yang sibuk membolak-balik beberapa dokumen diatas mejanya.

Tawa kecil terdengar dari pengacara kepercayaan keluarga Jung itu. "Ada! Jika _Amore Eterno_ tidak lagi berada ditangan keluarga Baek!"

Selama beberapa saat ruangan itu kembali hening, 1 tahun ini Yunho mencari setiap celah untuk keluar dari pernikahan ini sekalian mendapatkan kembali _Amore Eterno_ milik keluarganya. "Keluarlah."ucapnya singkat pada pengacara Kang.

Mata musang itu menatap keluar jendela besar yang memperlihatkan seluruh kota Seoul, pikirannya berkelana merindukan masa-masa di New York saat Yunho bebas melakukan apa saja. Dia juga merindukan sahabatnya Kim Heechul yang hilang tanpa kabar ataupun ocehan tak berguna saudaranya yang memilih tinggal di New York.

"Kalian yang merebut impianku dan kesempatan untuk menemukan cinta sejati, maka akan kubuat hidup kalian sengsara!"desis Yunho dingin.

.

.

.

.

Isak tangis yang sudah menjadi rutinitas itu membuat _yoeja_ paro baya itu kesal dan iritasi menatap putrinya yang terlihat berantakan. Dia juga bingung, bagaimana bisa pernikahan yang mereka harapkan berjalan semengerikan ini. Putri mereka sengasara walau berlimpah uang!

"Kali ini apa lagi?"tanya Baek Shin Kyung malas.

Dengan kasar Yeji menghapus airmatanya, mengacuhkan bekas mascara yang mengotori wajahnya yang sekarang bisa dilihat Baek Shin Kyung berbekas tamparan yang membiru. "Dia menamparmu lagi?"pekik _umma _Yeji itu keras.

"Dia membawa _yoeja_ ke kamarku dan aku mengkonfrontasi dia….Ini hasilnya!"tunjuk Yeji pada bekas merah di pipinya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan _umma_? Aku tidak bisa terus begini, aku sudah tidak kuat _umma_! Dia tidak akan pernah mencintaiku!"jerit Yeji frustasi.

Tidak terima putrinya dipukul dan menderita tekanan batin tanpa mereka bisa membalas membuat Baek Shin Kyung berpikir keras apa yang bisa membuat Jung Yunho luluh atau paling tidak menerima keberadaan putrinya. "Anak! Kau harus memberinya seorang anak, aku yakin dia tidak akan menolak darah dagingnya sendiri!"cetus _yoeja_ paro baya itu yakin dengan senyum licik.

"Caranya? Dia tidak pernah menyentuhku!"seru Yeji kasar, meski benaknya mulai berpikir mungkin saran_ umma_-nya adalah jalan keluar dari masalahnya yang lain. "Namja sialan itu hanya menghinaku setiap saat. Dia bahkan tidak mau melirikku!"tambah Yeji menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa tempatnya menangis tadi.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Baek Shin Kyung berlalu dari ruang tamu itu dan kembali setelah beberapa menit, tangannya mengulurkan sebuah botol kecil pada Yeji yang menatap bingung pada _umma_-nya itu.

"Bubuhkan saja pada minumannya dan jika kau hamil maka tidak ada yang perlu kau takuti lagi."Ujar Baek Shin Kyung pada Yeji yang masih termenung di sofa dengan wajah sedih.

'_Jika berhasil, aku akan memiliki Jung Yunho sekaligus tidak akan ada yang tahu tentang masalah yang sedang kuhadapi ini!_'pikir Yeji yang diam-diam mengulum seringai licik. _'Kau akan masuk dalam perangkapku, Yunho-ah..'_

"Akan kulakukan _umma_! Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua perlakuan dingin itu. Yunho menatapku seperti sampah yang harus dibuangnya jauh jauh."Seru Yeji kesal seraya meraba perutnya yang sedikit membulat. "Akan kubuat dia takluk dengan anak kami!"

Sikap dingin dan acuh Yunho membuatnya melupakan niatnya untuk menjadi istri yang baik dan kembali ke sikap liar yang dulu sering dilakukannya. Jika dengan cara baik dia tidak bisa mendapatkan Jung Yunho maka siasat kotor akan digunakannya!

.

.

.

.

Yunho menyeringai kecil melihat tubuh _yoeja_ yang sudah tak sadarkan diri karena ulahnya sendiri. _'Dasar yoeja bodoh! Mau menipuku? Dalam mimpimu Baek Yeji-sii!_'Maki Yunho dalam hati sedangkan matanya melirik sinis pada segelas minuman yang awalnya ditujukan padanya.

"Kau sendiri yang memulai permainan ini maka kau yang akan menanggungnya sampai aku merasa bosan!"Yunho tersenyum lebar menatap kertas keterangan yang didapatkannya dari seorang detektif yang disewanya.

Acuh dan tak peduli sama sekali dengan _yoeja_ penipu yang sekarang menyandang marga Jung itu, bukan berarti Yunho akan diam jika Baek Yeji mencoba menjebaknya. Biarkan saja nona Baek yang bodoh ini bersenang-senang karena berpikir semua rencananya berjalan lancar, seringai kejam mengulas dibibir hati Yunho saat meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Lebih baik aku bersenang-senang dengan Miura di klub."gumam Yunho menuruni tangga berliku _mansion_ yang ditempatinya. "Awasi _yoeja_ itu!"perintahnya pada pengawal yang berjaga didepan pintu besar _mansion_.

"Tentu Tuan Jung."

.

.

.

Mobil _audy_ itu melaju kencang menuju salah satu klub langganan Yunho sejak dia menikah, disana dia bisa melampiaskan semua nafsunya tanpa beban yang mengikuti. Yunho sudah mencurigai Baek Yeji sejak _yoeja _itu terlihat begitu ramah setelah insiden penamparan itu.

"Ternyata busuk sekali otakmu itu, nona Baek.."rutuk Yunho pelan.

Tahu cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti akan dilakukan _yoeja _dari keluarga penipu itu, sejak awal pernikahan Yunho telah menugaskan seorang detektif untuk mengikuti dan melaporkan semua yang dilakukan Baek Yeji, termasuk siasat liciknya kali ini.

"Benar-benar murahan!"

.

.

.

.

**CHUNGNAM **

.

Bayi mungil berkulit putih dengan bibir semerah darah itu menarik perhatian dan kasih sayang semua orang sejak dia dilahirkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Putra pertama dari pasangan Choi yang menikah lebih dari 1 tahun yang lalu. Choi Heechul begitu takjub dan terpesona pada sosok mungil yang hanya bisa menangis dan mengeliat kecil itu. Tangannya membelai ringan pipi sehalus pualam itu, diciumnya pelan jari-jari mungil yang begitu rapuh dengan penuh sayang.

CLEKK. ..

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan sang suami langsung tersenyum saat menatapnya. Choi Siwon, _namja _berdimple itu menikahi Heechul memang dengan sedikit paksaan dan siasat namun kedua berhasil menjalani kehidupan baru mereka dengan penuh tawa dan cinta hingga kehadiran sosok mungil yang begitu mereka cintai, sosok yang menguasai seluruh relung jiwa dan raga mereka. Choi Jaejoong, putra kecil mereka.

Buah dari cinta mereka, pewaris keluarga Choi yang terkenal dengan bisnis batu bara.

Malaikat indah dengan suara tangis melengking keras yang dititipkan tuhan pada mereka.

"_Aigoo _apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua malaikat cantikku?"Tanya Siwon seraya mengecup bibir Heechul dan mengelus pelan kepala putranya yang berambut hitam lebat.

Heechul tertawa kecil, tidak menjawab pertanyaan rutin suaminya itu dan memilih menatap _namja_ kecil yang sejak tadi diam dan melihat putranya dengan mata terpesona. "Ingin melihat uri Joongie lagi, Channie?"

_Namja_ kecil yang baru berusia 4 tahun itu mengangguk cepat. "Chan rindu dengan _uri maknae..._Kapan Joongie bangun, _imo_?" tanya _namja _kecil berbadan gemuk itu dengan suara berbisik.

"Nanti, kalau uri Joongie lapar."Jawab Heechul yang lalu tertawa geli melihat keponakan Siwon itu merengut kesal dan perlahan naik ke ranjang, duduk disamping bayi yang masih terlelap itu dan berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara.

Hwang Chansung adalah putra dari saudara sepupu Siwon yang tinggal tidak jauh dari rumah besar mereka. Orang tuanya sibuk bekerja sehingga hampir setiap hari _namja_ kecil itu datang dan menemani Heechul bahkan saat dia melahirkan Jaejoong, _namja_ kecil itu menangis terus, takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada _dongsaeng _yang sudah disayanginya sejak kandungan.

Siwon hanya bisa mengeleng pasrah, jika sudah begini Chansung hanya akan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk saat _baby_ Joongie bangun. "Channie, kau tidak lapar? Ayo kita makan dulu."bujuk Siwon pelan.

"_Siroooo_, tunggu _uri maknae_ bangun dulu _samchon_…"bantah Chansung kecil dengan suara pelan. Takut menganggu tidur adik kecil yang begitu disayanginya.

Heechul lagi-lagi terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi keras kepala keponakan mereka itu. "Jaejoongie baru tertidur, _chagiya_. Dia tidak akan kemana-mana, setelah makan kau boleh kesini lagi…"Heechul bantu membujuk _namja_ kecil yang baru pulang sekolah dan pasti belum makan itu.

Wajah lucu Chansung terlihat berpikir, makanan memang selalu menjadi godaan dan kesukaannya. "_Imo_ harus janji kalau _uri maknae_ bangun, panggil Chan yaaa…"pintanya dengan wajah serius yang hampir membuat tawa Siwon meledak.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika uri Jaejoongie hilang?"tanya Siwon menggoda keponakannya itu tanpa peduli pukulan pelan Heechul pada lengannya.

Dengusan lucu terdengar dari mulut Chansung yang masih setia melihat _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya," Akan Chan cari _uri maknae_ sampai dapat, _paboya samchon_!" Mata kecil itu terlihat tajam untuk anak seusia Chansung.

Derai tawa kecil terdengar dari mulut pasangan suami istri itu mendengar nada protektif _namja _yang bahkan baru belajar membaca disekolah.

"Kalau begitu Channie harus belajar menjadi _namja _kuat agar bisa selalu melindungi _baby _Joongie…"seru Heechul mengusap gemas kepala _namja_ berbadan gempal yang mengangguk serius itu.

.

.

.

.

**SEOUL**

**1 tahun kemudian…**

Baek Yeji terdiam dengan mata nanar, tangannya memeluk erat bayi perempuan yang baru saja dilahirkannya melalui proses operasi _ceacar_. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit dan berdetak kencang mengalahkan sakit karena bekas operasi yang masih basah. 2 tahun menikahi dengan Jung Yunho baru kali inilah Yeji menyadari _namja_ tampan dan arogan itu bahkan lebih kejam daripada iblis neraka.

"Kau pasti bingung darimana aku tahu, bukan? Pakai otak bodohmu itu untuk berpikir dan jangan hanya bisa menghamburkan uang untuk kelakuan liarmu itu!"seringai tipis membayang diwajah Yunho yang semakin tampan di usia 25 tahun. Ini memang saat yang ditunggunya untuk menjatuhkan boom pada_ yoeja_ penipu dihadapannya.

Bibir Yeji bergetar hebat, airmata mulai membasahai pipinya. Otak_ yoeja_ itu sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakannya. "Oppa, aku…"ucapannya itu terhenti saat mata musang itu menatapnya dengan sorot seolah ingin menelannya.

"Mencoba menjebakku dengan tipuan murahan dan inilah hukumannya, seumur hidup kau harus menjaga anak haram itu! Saat dia berumur 21 tahun, kupastikan anakmu akan menjadi sampah masyarakat karena tidak punya identitas! Nama Jung tidak akan pernah diberikan padanya hahahhahahaa…Nikmatilah drama yang kau pentaskan ini, Baek Yeji-sii!"

BLAMM

Tangis Yeji pecah begitu pintu itu tertutup dan Jung Yunho pergi. Ingatannya melayang pada pagi hari hampir 7 bulan yang lalu saat dia terbangun dengan tubuh polos dan Yunho yang duduk di sofa mengenakan _bathrobe _sedang membaca Koran.

"Pintar sekali, menjebakku dengan taktik murahan!"usai mengatakan kalimat singkat nan ambigu itu Yunho keluar dari kamarnya dan Yeji berpikir semua berjalan sesuai rencananya.

Kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu menyadarkan Yeji jika bukan Yunho yang masuk dalam jebakannya melainkan dirinya sendiri yang terjebak dalam permainan ini. Ditatapnya bayi merah yang baru dilahirkannya ini. "Kuharap kau bisa membantuku meluluhkan gunung es itu!"bisik Yeji dengan suara bergetar. Dia harus bertahan di keluarga Jung dan mendapatkan cinta dan kekayaan Jung Yunho bagaimana pun caranya, termasuk mengunakan putrinya karena Yeji pernah memergoki Yunho tertawa riang saat bermain dengan beberapa keponakannya.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan Jung, _namja_ itu meninggal bersama istrinya!"lapor sekretaris Yunho panic begitu memasuki ruang CEO tempat_ namja_ Jung itu sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen perjanjiannya. Kemarahan pasti akan dilampiaskan n_amja _tampan yang duduk dikursi itu karena selama berminggu-minggu Yunho menawar sejumlah lahan yang dimiliki pengusaha itu.

Sepasang mata musang itu menatap tidak suka pada sekretarisnya yang sontak menundukan kepala. Yunho tahu maksud kalimat itu, tangannya mengepal kuat pada pinggiran meja. Berusaha menahan emosinya. "Jadi maksudmu aku gagal mendapatkan lahan itu karena dia meninggal?"sembur Yunho tajam pada_ yeoja_ yang hanya bisa mengangguk kecil itu.

"Apa saja kerja kalian? Kenapa dia bisa sampai mati?"Yunho bertanya seraya mengetatkan rahangnya, menahan kekecewaannya.

"Dia berusaha menghindar dari pengawalmu yang memaksanya menjual lahan itu padamu!"seru suara berat yang baru memasuki ruangan itu dengan langkah ringan. "Tapi tenanglah, Yunho-ah. Aku sudah memastikan kau akan mendapatkan lahan itu!"ucapnya penuh keyakinan pada Yunho yang tersenyum lebar dan memeluknya erat.

"Selamat datang sobat…."

.

.

.

TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks ya untuk yang mengikuti EA dengan sabar karena gw lemot banget ya update-nya. Ceritanya ribet dan rempong banget ya? Tapi moga-moga gak membosankan ya^^

SEE YOU SOON


	5. Chapter 4

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**CHUNGNAM**

Lokasi pemakaman yang indah itu tampak asri dan sangat tenang karena banyaknya pepohonan yang tumbuh di areal itu, namun hal itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan yang bergelayut dalam hati semua orang yang baru ditinggalkan selamanya oleh tubuh-tubuh tak berjiwa yang sudah terkubur dengan tanah merah yang masih basah. Puluhan orang berbaju hitam berdiri mengitari kedua nisan baru ditempat peristirahatan terakhir orang yang mereka cintai, sayangi, dan hormati karena kemurahan hati dan hal-hal yang telah dilakukan orang itu sepanjang hidupnya. Dipinggir kedua nisan indah itu berdiri _namja _berbadan gemuk yang terus terisak keras memeluk _yoeja_ cantik berambut pirang yang juga sedang menangis lirih memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada_ namja_ kecil yang bahkan baru berusia 4 tahun ini.

"_Imo _hiksss….Channie mau _umma…__U__mma_ mana? _Imoooo_….Ini tempat apa? Hikksss...Channie mau pulang…Kenapa kita disini? Ayooo kita pulang..."rengek _namja _kecil bertubuh gemuk yang biasanya jarang sekali menangis. Chansung kecil bingung melihat orang yang berdiri disekeliling dirinya menangis dan terus saja mengusap kepalanya.

Choi Heechul melirik bingung pada sang suami yang berdiri dengan wajah sendu disampingnya, melihat tidak adanya reaksi dari _namja _yang biasa selalu tersenyum itu Heechul mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Chansung yang terus saja menanyakan dimana_ appa_ dan _umma-_nya, _namja _kecil itu belum mengerti jika kedua nisan baru itu adalah tempat terbaringnya tubuh tanpa jiwa kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"_Umma_ dan_ appa_ sedang pergi…."guman Heechul tertahan.

Mata bulat yang penuh air mata itu memandang bingung pada Heechul yang sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya. "Kemana_ imo_? Gundam…_Appa_ janji beli gundam untukku, _imo_ hiksss…Channie mau pulangggg.."dengan kuat Chansung kecil menarik gaun hitam yang dikenakan Heechul hingga _yoeja_ cantik itu kewalahan.

Siwon yang melihat sang istri tidak akan bisa membujuk keponakannya segera mengendong tubuh gemuk _namja _kecil yang terus terisak itu,"Channie dengar…._Appa_ dan _umma_ sedang pergi. Jadi, mulai sekarang Channie akan tinggal bersama _baby_ Joongie…Mau?"dengan suara pelan Siwon membujuk Chansung yang pipinya kotor karena airmata, biasanya _namja_ kecil itu akan luluh jika mereka sudah menyebut nama bayi mungil pasangan Choi itu.

"_U__ri maknae_? Channie bisa tinggal dengan uri Joongie?"tanya Chansung kecil kuat, memastikan kali ini _samchon_-nya tidak berbohong karena biasa sang _umma_selalu berkata dia boleh tidur dengan sepupu kecil yang disayanginya itu namun setiap terbangun Chansung sudah ada dirumahnya sendiri. "_S__amchon_ tidak bohong? Chan bisa main dan tidur bersama_ uri maknae_?"kali ini senyum lebar mengembang diwajah kecil yang masih basah karena airmata.

Hati Heechul semakin teriris melihat bagaimana keponakan kecil mereka itu begitu mudah dialihkan perhatiannya, namun sekarang inilah yang terbaik. Chansung terlalu kecil untuk mengerti jika sekarang kedua orang tuanya, Hwang Min dan Hwang Min Kyu telah meninggal.

"Ayo kita pulang, Channie…Baby Joongie sudah menunggumu."ajak Heechul mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengendong Chansung yang langsung menyambutnya penuh suka cita. Senyum lebar terukir diwajah tampan itu, membayangkan bisa bertemu adik kesayangannya.

"_Baby_ Joongie sudah bangun? Channie ingin menciumnya…_Samchon_, ayo cepat!"pekik Chansung kuat saat dilihatnya _samchon_-nya masih saja terus menundukkan kepala didepan 2 batu aneh itu.

Dengan lembut Heechul menurunkan Chansung dan membawanya ke mobil yang sudah menunggu mereka. "_Samchon_ ingin mengucapkan kata perpisahan, jadi kita tunggu di mobil..."

"_Arra_, tapi kenapa hari ini _samchon _aneh sekali _imo_? _Samchon_ menangis seperti baby Joongie hehhehe..."kekeh Chansung lucu, tidak melihat jika Heechul terisak pelan disampingnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kecelakaan itu terjadi karena mobil tuan Hwang lepas kendali saat akan menghindari sebuah truk yang datang dari arah berlawanan."ujar detektif yang ditugaskan Siwon untuk menyelidiki penyebab meninggalnya orang tua keponakannya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Mata tajam _namja_ berdimple itu memperhatikan dengan cermat beberapa foto lokasi kecelakaan itu. awalnya dia juga yakin ini murni kecelakaan biasa namun apa yang ditemukannya dalam perusahan peninggalan Hwang Min membuatnya memutuskan menyewa detektif untuk menyelidikinya.

"Jadi ini tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan lahan luas yang dipertahankan sepupuku itu? Apa kau menemukan daftar calon pembeli lahan itu? Bagaimana status lahan itu sekarang?"

Detektif muda itu mengeleng pelan,"Positif karena saya tidak melihat ada kerusakan apa pun pada mobil itu, juga CCTV jalan itu bersih. Masalah daftar calon pembeli, juga tidak ditemukan karena seperti yang anda tahu bahkan lahan itu sudah dijual beberapa waktu sebelum mendiang tuan Hwang meninggal!"

Siwon menghela nafas lelah, instingnya mengatakan ada yang salah namun semua bukti menunjukkan yang sebaliknya. Mungkin ini memang kecelakaan dan mereka hanya harus meneruskan hidup, lagipula sekarang Chansung keponakannya itu bahagia ada diantara keluarga kecil mereka.

"Terima kasih detektif Kim, pekerjaanmu sangat bagus."Siwon tersenyum tipis pada detektif yang segera berlalu dari ruangannya.

Masih dalam perenungannya, _namja_ Choi itu sangat penasaran dengan siapa pemilik lahan itu sekarang. Semua cara sudah ditempuhnya untuk mendapatkan sebuah nama namun tidak ada jawaban apapun seperti ada tembok besar yang menghalanginya!

"Tenanglah, _hyungie_. Aku berjanji akan merawat Chansung dengan baik dan menjadikannya _namja_ kuat agar saat waktunya tiba dia akan mengantikan tempatmu!"bisik Siwon lirih seraya menatap gumpalan awan putih yang membuat Chungnam tampak indah.

.

.

.

.

**SEOUL**

Suasana _pub_ itu tampak nyaman bukan hanya karena dekorasinya tetapi juga karena alunan lagu _jazz _yang sayup-sayup terdengar. Penataan ruangan itu juga sangat memberikan privasi pada pelanggannya. Disalah satu meja yang letaknya dipojok ruangan terlihat duduk 2 orang _namja _bertubuh tinggi besar yang mengenakan setelan jas kantor, keduanya tampak sibuk berbicara seraya membolak-balikan beberapa dokumen.

"Jadi semua nama sudah kau tukar?"

_Namja_ berwajah tegas yang akan menyesap kopinya itu tersenyum kecil,"Tentu saja. Aku mengunakan beberapa anak perusahan kita untuk memindah tangankan lahan itu bahkan juga menyingkirkan beberapa saingan terkuatmu. Sekarang pemilik lahan itu adalah kau!"

"Aku senang sekali kau kembali, Taec…Saat ini aku butuh bantuan dan Yoochun tidak mau meninggalkan kehidupan gemerlap yang masih begitu dicintainya itu."keluh Yunho walau dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya. Setidaknya dia senang adiknya tidak terjebak dalam masalah tak berujung yang membelit dirinya.

Tawa Ok Taecyeon mengelegar mendengar keluhan yang jarang sekali keluar dari _namja_ Jung yang sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya ini. "Dia sibuk menghamburkan semua uangmu dan mengencani semua mahkluk yang bergender wanita."seru_ namja_ bermarga Ok itu seraya mengedipkan mata. "Oh ya, kudengar kau dipaksa menikah. Siapa _yoeja_ beruntung itu? Akhirnya_ playboy_ sekelas Jung Yunho terikat juga."goda Taecyeon yang jelas-jelas tahu apa tujuan Yunho menikah dan bagaimana kondisi pernikahan itu, dia hanya ingin membuat _namja _Jung itu marah.

Dengan rahang mengetat Yunho mendelik tajam sahabatnya itu,"Tutup mulutmu itu Taec! _Yoeja_ itu hanya manusia tak berguna yang akan menerima balasan dariku setiap hari! Dia sudah memilih untuk menjadi musuhku maka akan kubunuh dia pelan-pelan!"

"Oohhh, mengerikan sekali tuan Jung ini. Aku jadi bersimpati pada nona Baek yang terkenal sexy itu.."Taecyeon memasang wajah penuh simpati yang sama sekali tidak cocok untuk _namja _yang selalu licik seperti dirinya itu. "Kudengar dia melahirkan seorang anak...Hmpfh...Dari reaksimu aku bisa menebak..."senyum culas tampak dibibir _namja _bermarga Ok yang sangat mengenal pewaris Jung yang selalu tanpa ampun itu.

Seringai kejam dibibir_ namja_ Jung itu membuat tawa Taecyeon lagi-lagi meledak apalagi seruan penuh dendam Yunho. "Anak haram itu akan menerima semua kebencianku pada keluarga Baek. Berani sekali _yoeja_ jalang itu mencoba menipuku!"

"Sepertinya aku akan menetap di Seoul, sobat. Hidupmu terlalu menarik untuk kulewatkan. Bermain-main dengan keluarga Baek akan sangat menyenangkan."gumam Taecyeon dengan seringai lebar. Jangan pernah harapkan kebaikan muncul dalam diri Ok Taecyeon pada orang-orang yang bisa merugikan sahabatnya!

Yunho mendengus malas mendengar antusiasme sahabatnya itu untuk tinggal di kota yang menurut Taecyeon sangat membosankan dan tidak punya sesuatu yang layak dibanggakan seperti New York dan Eropa. "Terserah. Aku juga bosan jika ke klub hanya sendirian."

Tidak heran Ok Taecyeon tahu semua hal tentang kehidupan Yunho dan keluarganya jika orang yang se-apartemen dengannya di NY adalah Jung Yoochun yang bermulut ember. "Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan nyonya Jung.."ejek_ namja_ itu pada Yunho yang malas menanggapinya.

.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

Hoek...Hoek..Hoek...

"Sayang, diamlah...Kumohon jangan menangis lagi...Kau akan membuat kita dalam masalah! Diam sekarang juga!"suara lembut Yeji yang berusaha mendiamkan bayinya berubah menjadi jeritan frustasi saat bayi perempuan itu bukannya diam malah semakin rewel. _Yoeja _yang hanya mengenakan dress kucel itu terus menerus melirik jam dinding, kapan saja Yunho bisa muncul dan mengamuk padanya.

Tangisan kencang bayi yang baru berumur beberapa bulan itu memang memenuhi seluruh mansion yang hanya dihuni beberapa pelayan yang sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan perintahnya dan juga suaminya yang bersikap layaknya tiran karena Jung Yunho tidak pernah sekali pun memperlakukannya dengan lembut. _Namja_ Jung itu hanya menatapnya dingin ataupun berkata tajam padanya. Harapan Baek Yeji jika melalui putrinya, Jessica hati Yunho akan luluh itu salah besar!

Bukannya menyayangi atau sekedar memperhatikan bayi cantik itu, Yunho malah selalu menyebutnya anak haram dan mengamuk jika Yeji tidak bisa mendiamkan bayi yang terkadang rewel itu. Yunho tidak ingin ada suara tangis bayi dirumahnya.

"Jika kau tidak bisa mendiamkan anak sial itu maka aku akan membunuhnya!"ancam Yunho suatu kali saat Jessica menangis terus karena demam. Yeji terpaku ditempatnya berdiri memeluk bayi yang terus menangis, mata dingin yunho membuatnya takut jika _namja _itu benar-benar akan melakukan ancamannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu kejam? Dia ini hanya bayi kecil, seharusnya sebagai _appa_, kau sayang padanya!"jerit Yeji keras mengabaikan rasa takut yang bersemanyam dalam dadanya karena Yunho melangkah mendekatinya dengan aura kemarahan yang begitu terasa.

Dengan kuat tangan besar dan berotot itu merengut bahu Yeji hingga _yoeja_ itu meringis kesakitan. "_Appa_? Coba katakan sekali lagi nona Baek yang tidak tahu diri! Kau menyebutku _appa_ dari anak haram itu!"Yunho yang menjerit dengan suara mengelegar memang menakutkan tapi Yunho yang berdesis dengan suara sedingin es itu sangat mematikan dan sebisa mungkin Yeji tidak mau menatap mata bengis itu. "Kau dan anak haram itu akan membusuk dalam tanganku!"

BRUKKKK...

Baek Yeji baru tersadar saat pintu kamarnya dibanting sekuat tenaga oleh Yunho dan Jessica kembali meraung keras, mungkin terkejut dengan suara itu. Ketakutannya telah membuat Baek Yeji gemetar hingga tanpa sadar menangis pelan. "Kenapa sulit sekali mengambil hati _namja _bejad itu...Kau mau menghancurkan hidupku? Akan kulakukan hal yang sama untukmu, Jung! Kau akan terikat denganku dan bayi ini sampai kapan pun!"rutuk Baek Yeji dengan suara bergetar seraya memeluk erat bayinya.

BLAMM..

TAP...TAP...TAP...

Langkah-langkah kaki yang sepertinya menuju ruang makan dan suara bantingan pintu itu menghentikan lamunan sekaligus guman pelan Baek Yeji yang sedang menenangkan bayinya. Dilihatnya Yunho masuk ke ruang makan itu bersama seorang _namja _bertubuh tinggi besar dan sangat tampan. Raut wajah arogan _namja_ itu menunjukkan jika dia orang yang berkuasa.

"Jadi ini nyonya Jung yang punya anak haram itu? Tidak cantik, malah terlihat menyedihkan sekali...Hai, kenalkan namaku Ok Taecyeon!"

Seringai kecil _namja_ yang mengulurkan tangan padanya itu menyentakkan kesadaran Baek Yeji jika hidupnya bersama Jung Yunho yang sedang terkekeh kecil itu akan semakin berat dengan kehadiran tamu tak diundang ini. 'Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian menghancurkanku. Akan kupastikan putriku mendapatkan semua harta Jung!'tekad Baek Yeji meskipun hatinya terasa gamang.

"Namaku Jung Yeji dan tutup mulutmu, tuan Ok!"

Wajah tampan Ok Taecyeon mengeras saat melirik Yunho yang bersandar santai dipintu ruang makan, keduanya tiba-tiba tertawa keras. "Kau sudah menambah musuh baru, Baek Yeji-sii."desis Taecyeon dengan suara sinis.

.

.

.

.

**CHUNGNAM**

**5 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

"_Hyungieeeeeeeee..._Kembalikannnn..._"_Jeritan lantang itu hampir setiap hari menyemarakkan rumah besar yang penuh tawa kebahagiaan itu. Langkah-langkah kecil kaki yang memakai sepatu _sport _lucu dan sedang mengejar _namja _berumur 9 tahun itu sangat mengemaskan karena bibir mungil _namja_ berwajah malaikat itu mencibik lucu sedangkan mata bulat itu terlihat marah pada _namja _yang dikejarnya. Semua tingkahnya itu selalu memancing tawa orang yang melihatnya. "_Hyungieee _jelekkkkk….Tunggu Joongieee…Ishhhh..."pekikan nyaring itu kembali terdengar karena bukannya berhenti, Chansung malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya mengitari ruang tamu luas itu.

5 tahun telah berlalu dan putra tunggal Hwang Min itu telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang mandiri dan sangat cerdas untuk memahami jika orang tuanya telah meninggal. Awalnya Chansung sempat bersedih dan mengurung diri namun kehadiran Jaejoong yang selalu bersamanya sangat membantu perkembangan jiwa _namja _yang sekarang menjadi anak angkat Siwon dan Heechul itu.

"Ayo kejar aku, _baby_ Joongie….Aku akan mengembalikan boneka gajah ini jika kau berhasil menangkapku..."dengan jahil Chansung menjulurkan lidahnya pada adik yang selalu menjadi orang yang paling disayanginya ini. Bisa dilihatnya keringat tipis mulai membasahi wajah rupawan bermata doe itu.

Mungkin karena lelah, _namja _berusia 6 tahun itu terduduk ditengah ruang tamu, tidak peduli pada semua orang yang menertawakannya. Kepala berambut hitam itu menunduk hingga akhirnya isak tangis kecil terdengar oleh pasangan Choi yang sedang menonton TV sembari mengawasi kedua putra mereka bermain.

"_Aigoooo_..._Baby,_ jangan menangis. Ini _hyungie_ kembalikan."Chansung yang tidak suka melihat adik kecilnya sedih segera menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengembalikan boneka gajah yang tadi sempat mereka ributkan. "Jaejoongie...Ayo diam 'lah..."penuh sayang Chansung memeluk tubuh kecil itu.

Heechul tertawa dalam hati melihat semua itu, dia sangat mengenal putra kecilnya yang nakal itu. Lihat saja sebentar lagi pasti Chansung akan meraung marah.

"Dasar _hyungie_ bodoh!"jerit Jaejoong yang sudah memeluk erat gajahnya dengan penuh kemenangan seraya mengijak kuat kaki Chansung dengan sepatu _sport-_nya, namja kecil itu bahkan melelet lidahnya. "ARRGHGGGGHHH...Kau menipuku lagi, _maknae_ licik?"ringis Chansung kesakitan dan kembali mengejar Jaejoong yang ternyata hanya pura-pura menangis.

"Ya Tuhan, anak itu..."Siwon tertawa keras melihat bagaimana putra kecil yang dilahirkan Heechul tumbuh menjadi anak yang pintar, menggemaskan tapi sangat nakal bahkan tidak jarang Jaejoongie mengecoh mereka dengan semua tingkahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kita culik saja putra bungsunya yang masih kecil itu. Kudengar mereka sangat menyayanginya jadi tidak akan susah kita meminta tebusan sebanyak apa pun!"

"Itu benar...Anak kecil lebih mudah kita tangani. Sekap beberapa hari dan pasti keluarga kaya itu akan panik, takut dan membayar semua tuntutan kita hahhahaha...Aku sudah tidak sabar...Setelah penculikan kali ini kita bisa menghilang beberapa tahun!"

"Baik, besok kita jalankan rencana ini. Kita tunggu dia pulang sekolah!"

Gudang tua yang berisi beberapa _namja _berpenampilan sangar itu terlihat sangat kotor dengan puluhan kardus, kotak, berbagai macam rongsokan mobil yang tersebar dimana-mana. Itu adalah markas dari para penculik yang sedang merencanakan penculikan untuk mendapatkan tebusan. Target sudah mereka tentukan, foto seorang namja kecil yang mengenakan seragam PAUD terpasang ditengah dinding kotor gudang itu.

"Bagaimana dengan pengasuhnya? Kita habisi atau bius?"

"Bius saja! Aku tidak mau kita terlibat pembunuhan lagi!"putus _namja_ yang sepertinya pemimpin kelompok itu dengan wajah dingin. Seringai licik terlihat pada _namja_ itu saat membayangkan ratusan juta _Won_ akan diperolehnya.

.

.

.

.

**JUNG ATHENA CORP**

Gedung tinggi bertingkat 40 itu tampak sibuk karena sedang diadakan_ launching_ produk terbaru yang baru saja buka oleh pemilik Jung Corp yang sedang berdiri didepan podium bersama dengan rekan bisnisnya yang juga terlihat senang. Kedua _namja_ yang terlihat sangat tampan dalam balutan jas malam itu benar-benar menguarkan aura berkuasa. Dalam 5 tahun ini kerjasama mereka telah membuat perusahaan Jung menjadi kerajaan bisnis yang tidak terkalahkan.

"Sekarang semua ada dibawah tangan kita, Yunho-ah. Siapa pun berani melawan kita akan menerima akibat pada bidang finansialnya!"seru Taecyeon dengan seringai lebar. "Keputusanku untuk menetap di Seoul memang tidak salah, sobat."

Sepasang mata musang itu berkilat menatap kerumunan orang yang menghadiri pesta. Kerja kerasnya selama ini sangat memuaskan batinnya yang tersiksa karena masalah keluarga. Kehadiran Taecyeon yang selalu membantu dan mendukungnya itu sangatlah berarti untuknya. Lihat saja semua pengusaha, selebriti, dan orang- orang paling berpengaruh hadir untuk melihat mobil balap produksi dari Jung Corp yang diyakini akan digunakan dalam semua arena balap dunia.

"Besok aku akan berangkat ke Chungnam. 1 kerjasama lagi maka kita akan menguasai semua bisnis di Seoul dan juga seluruh Asia."guman Yunho datar. Waktu sudah merubah _namja _yang dulunya ceria dan ramah ini menjadi sosok tiran yang keras dan menakutkan!

"Tapi kau harus ingat, dalam waktu 5 hari kau sudah harus ada disini karena tuan Richard akan datang dari Amerika bersama Yoochun."beritahu Taecyeon dengan antusias. Dia sudah tidak sabar memulai bisnis pusat hiburan dengan pengusaha Amerika itu.

Senyum Yunho yang jarang sekali terlihat mengulas dibibir tegas itu. "Aku sangat menantikan kepulangan adikku yang nakal itu."

Taecyeon mengangguk kecil, dia juga tidak sabar mereka berkumpul lagi. "Ah ya, apa yang kau lakukan pada _yoeja_ Baek itu? Aku tidak melihatnya di pesta ini."tanya sahabat Yunho itu penasaran.

.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

Kamar luas itu terlihat berantakan dengan baju-baju yang berserakan, peralatan _make up_ yang tercecer dilantai bahkan pecahan guci yang sangat berbahaya disekitar ranjang besar yang sedang diduduki seorang _yoeja_ kecil yang terlihat takut melihat amukan sang _eomma_ sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Dasar _namja_ setan! Bajingan kurang ajar...Berani sekali dia mengurungku!"pekik Baek Yeji mungkin untuk keseratus kalinya pada Yunho yang tadi menguncinya dalam kamar ini saat dia meminta untuk ikut dalam pesta glamour itu. "Kau sudah memperlakukan aku dan Jessica seperti sampah. Akan kubuat kau hidup seperti di neraka Jung Yunho!"geram Yeji dengan emosi yang memenuhi dirinya. _Yoeja_ itu bahkan lupa pada putrinya, Jessica yang meringkuk ketakutan.

5 tahun penuh ancaman, pertengkaran, penghinaan, dan kebencian Jung Yunho padanya sudah mengubah kepribadian Baek Yeji yang egois menjadi jahat dan mampu melakukan apapun. Dia menghamburkan uang Yunho tanpa peduli pada kemarahan _namja_ Jung itu, pergi kemana pun yang dia suka dengan putrinya. Dia tidak pernah mengira jika hati Yunho akan sekeras batu, tingkah lucu Jessica bahkan tidak bisa meluluhkan_ namja_ arogan itu. Perjanjian terkutuk itu mengikat mereka dan Baek Yeji akan memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Dia bahkan tidak lagi berusaha mendapatkan cinta Jung Yunho yang tiran itu.

"Aku menderita maka kau juga harus merasakan hal yang sama!"

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks ya untuk yang suka banget dengan EA. Tapi jangan protes kalau merasa kesal banget pada sikap Yunho yang akan super egois dan mungkin jahat. Just story oke?

SEE YOU SOON.


	6. Chapter 5

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

**CHUNGNAM**

**.**

Ruang tamu mansion Choi itu dipenuhi isak tangis _yoeja _cantik yang sedang memeluk seorang anak lelaki yang terus saja meronta dan menjerit histeris karena kabar yang baru mereka dengar dari polisi yang datang mengantarkan pengasuh putra kecil mereka yang diculik tadi siang. Pengasuh itu ditemukan pingsan disekitar taman bermain didekat PAUD tempat Jaejoong bersekolah. Menurut keterangan polisi, pengasuh Jaejoong itu telah dibius hingga tidak mampu melawan saat putra kecil keluarga Choi itu diculik.

"_Mianhe_...Hiksss..._Mianhe_ tuan...Saya telah lalai...Joongie..."pengasuh muda itu menangis keras dengan tubuh lemas membayangkan _namja _kecil yang selalu manja padanya itu telah diculik dan dia tidak sanggup melindunginya.

Mengabaikan isakan dan permintaan maaf yang terus terucap dari bibir pucat _yoeja _yang menjaga putranya itu,_ namja_ Choi itu memutuskan fokus pada polisi yang berdiri didepannya. "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan? Hanya menunggu seperti ini? Diluar cuaca sangat dingin! Putraku bisa mati kedinginan!" marah Choi Siwon yang terlihat panik karena pengasuh itu ditemukan tanpa tahu dimana keberadaan putra kecil mereka. 5 jam yang lalu Heechul menghubunginya ditengah rapat karena rasa khawatir karena Jaejoong dan pengasuhnya belum juga pulang padahal jam sekolah telah usai 1 jam sebelumnya.

_Namja_ Choi yang selalu tenang itu segera mendatangi sekolah dan penjaga sekolah mengatakan Jaejoong dan pengasuhnya pulang pada jam yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, bahkan _namja _kecil berwajah rupawan itu sempat merengek untuk dibelikan gula kapas kata penjaga sekolah itu. Merasakan gelisah karena tidak bisa menghubungi pengasuh putra kecilnya, Choi Siwon lalu mendatangi kantor polisi dan melaporkan kejadian ini. Polisi segera menanggapinya karena keluarga Choi adalah salah satu keluarga terkaya di Chungnam.

"Kami sudah memulai pencarian dan mungkin ini adalah penculikan yang akan meminta tebusan. Jadi anda tunggu saja telepon dirumah. Kami sudah memasang penyadap disemua alat komunikasi anda. Usahakan mengulur pembicaraan jika mereka menghubungi anda."polisi paro baya yang memimpin pencarian itu tampak sangat berkompeten dan sabar menghadapi kemarahan Choi Siwon yang memang sangat wajar karena putra tunggalnya menghilang.

Seumur hidupnya, Choi Siwon tidak pernah mengalami rasa takut seperti saat ini. Hatinya seperti ditikam ribuan belati membayangkan putranya yang manja sedang ada diluar sana tanpa mereka disampingnya. Bagaimana jika Jaejoong menangis? Jika dia lapar? Apa yang dilakukan orang-orang tak berprikemanusiaan itu pada putranya? Kenapa mereka belum juga menghubunginya? Apa ini perbuatan salah satu saingan bisnisnya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepala Siwon yang teras sakit. Apalagi jika dia melihat pada wajah pucat pasi Heechul dan tangisan Chansung yang terus meminta agar _dongsaeng_nya ditemukan.

"Channie ingin Jaejoongie!"jerit anak berusia 9 tahun itu tanpa lelah. Dia takut sekali Jaejoong menghilang seperti kedua orang tuanya yang tidak pernah kembali lagi.

.

.

.

.

'_**Serahkan 1 milyar Won jika kau ingin putra bungsumu selamat! Tempat akan kami tentukan nanti!'**_

Para penculik itu pasti sudah menduga jika Choi Siwon dan polisi sudah memasang penyadap hingga mendugakan cara surat ancaman seperti ini. Mereka juga kesulitan untuk melacaknya karena surat ini sampai ke tangan Siwon melalui anak kecil yang tidak mungkin mereka introgasi.

"Jadi sekarang apa? Putraku bisa saja dalam bahaya!"berang Siwon menendang meja kayu mahoni dihalaman rumahnya dengan penuh emosi. 24 jam ini terasa seperti ratusan tahun, Heechul yang mengurung diri dan terus menangis, Chansung yang tidak berhenti bertanya tentang keberadaan dongsaeng-nya dan semua partner bisnisnya tidak terbukti melakukan penculikan ini jadi mungkin ini memang karena uang tebusan.

Polisi yang menangani kasus ini mengerti kekhawatir _namja _yang sedang mengamuk itu, tapi tetap mereka tidak boleh gegabah. Bisa saja ini sindikat yang sudah merencanakan dengan matang. "Kami akan memeriksa sidik jari yang ada dikertas dan juga keterangan dari beberapa anak kecil itu. Pencarian sudah dilakukan disetiap sudut kota."

.

.

.

.

Gudang dengan lampu yang terus berkedip itu begitu menyeramkan seperti settingan film horor dengan tumpukan mobil-mobil rongsokan dan puluhan tong yang mungkin akan didaur ulang. Angin musim dingin berhembus kencang diantara celah-celah seng yang tidak terpaku. Bau lembab membuat semuanya semakin menyesakkan pernafasan._ Namja_ kecil itu meringkuk disudut tempat kotor itu dengan kaki yang terikat dan tangan yang dilakban. Mata doe-nya terlihat takut memandang sekelilingnya yang seperti kamar hantu dalam salah satu film yang begitu disukai_ hyung_-nya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa bangun ditempat seperti ini karena tadi dia sedang bersama pengasuhnya ingin membeli gula kapas.

"Hiksss..._Hyungiee_..."isaknya lirih memanggil _hyung_ yang biasanya selalu bersamanya karena ketakutan saat mendengar suara angin yang kencang seperti monster dalam film kartun yang begitu dibencinya. Tubuh kecil itu meringkuk kedinginan karena mantel yang dikenakannya diatas seragam PAUD tidak cukup memberinya kehangatan. "Joongie dimana hikssss..._Umma_...Joongie takut hiksss...Mau pulang..."airmata membuat pipi gembil itu kotor dan memerah.

KRIETTTTT...

Suara pintu yang dibuka dan langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat tangisan Jaejoong semakin keras dan ketakutan menyelimuti tubuh kecil yang semakin beringsut mundur, berusaha agar tidak ada yang melihatnya walaupun itu tidak mungkin karena dia terikat disudut ruangan yang sepertinya sudah dibersihkan seadanya.

Sepatu _boots_ kotor itu yang pertama kali terlihat oleh matanya yang ditutupi airmata hingga penglihatannya kabur. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan _namja_ kecil itu langsung menjerit keras. "ARRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...APPAAAAAAAAA! ADA HANTUUUUU!"tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan kepalanya menggeleng cepat seolah bayangan itu akan hilang jika ia melakukan hal itu.

Sosok hitam dengan topeng tengkorak itu begitu menakutkan untuk anak seusianya yang hanya sibuk dengan bermain, menonton kartun _doraemon_ kesukaannya dan hal hal lain. Itu adalah hantu, pikir Jaejoong ketakutan. "Tuan hantu hiksss...Jangan dekat...Joongie takutttttt..."isak Jaejoong keras saat sosok itu melangkah mendekatinya. "Hikssss...Tuan hantu hiksss...Joongie tidak enak...PERGIIIIII...Hikksss..."usirnya lagi dengan suara bergetar hebat dan mata terpejam rapat, tidak mau melihat tuan hantu yang dikiranya akan segera memakannya.

PLUUKKK...

Jaejoong mendengar suara benda diletakkan dan langkah kaki yang menjauh masih dengan mata tertutup, dia tidak mau melihat hantu yang menurut_ hyung_-nya suka memakan anak kecil yang nakal. Setelah beberapa saat tidak terdengar suara, Jaejoong pelan-pelan membuka matanya dan tersenyum kecil karena tuan hantu sudah hilang. Matanya menangkap sebuah roti dan air mineral dilantai. "Hiksss...Apa itu boleh dimakan? _Umma_ bilang tidak boleh makan dari orang asing...Huuweee...Tapi Joongie lapar..."karena tidak ada yang menjawab dan perutnya sangat sakit, Jaejoong meraih roti itu dengan susah payah dan mulai mengunyahnya dengan cepat.

Dengan usahanya Jaejoong berusaha membuka ikatan dikakinya hingga tangan kecilnya memerah dan terluka. Dia mulai mengerti jika sedang diculik saat ingat salah satu ucapan Chansung_ hyung_-nya ketika mereka menonton kartun favorite _hyung_-nya yang suka makan itu.

"_**Kenapa anak itu diikat hyung? Dan kenapa ahjussi itu memukulnya?"tanya Joongie yang bingung pada Chansung saat melihat anak kecil dalam kartun detektif Conan itu diikat dengan tali pada tangan dan kakinya. "Kasian sekali dia. Pasti sakit sekali..."tambah si kecil itu dengan suara lirih.**_

_**Chansung tertawa kecil melihat wajah maknae tersayangnya merengut cemas karena anak kecil dalam kartun yang sedang mereka tonton itu menangis keras karena penjahat itu memukulnya. "Dia sedang diculik...Lihat saja, nanti pasti anak kecil itu akan melarikan diri...Dia akan membuka ikatan itu!"ujar Chansung dengan suara yakin yang membuat Jaejoong tertawa senang karena tokoh yang disukainya akan selamat.**_

"Joongie harus bisa membuka ikatan ini seperti dalam kartun itu!"tekad Jaejoong seraya terus mencoba membuka ikatan dikakinya yang sudah terasa longgar tanpa peduli pada rasa sakit ditangannya karena gesekan tali kasar itu. "Kata _hyungie..._Anak yang diculik harus bisa melarikan diri..."gumam Jaejoong terus seraya mengusir rasa takut dan dingin yang membuatnya mengigil hebat, bahkan kadang dia tidak bisa merasakan kakinya yang berbalut sepatu _sport _biru.

"YAKKKK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Suara keras dan menakutkan itu membuat Jaejoong terkejut dan membeku. Tangannya langsung menghentikan usahanya membuka ikatan dikakinya. Tuan hantu itu mencengkram kuat kedua lengan Jaejoong hingga begitu sakit dan membuat Jaejoong menjerit kuat. "DIAM!" bentak sosok mengerikan berwajah tengkorak itu. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat melihat apa yang sedang dipegang oleh tuan hantu itu. Rasa takut yang begitu hebat membuat _namja_ kecil itu pingsan begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

_Namja_ bertubuh gempal dan berkepala plontos itu meletakkan pistol ditangannya seraya menghempaskan dirinya pada sofa kotor yang ada diruangan sumpek itu. "Dia berusaha membuka ikatannya!"beritahunya langsung pada beberapa _namja_ yang sibuk mengunyah ramen yang masih terlihat uap mengepul.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kita sudah mengikatnya kencang!"seru salah satu _namja _itu tidak percaya dengan mulut penuh.

_Namja _berkepala plantos mengangkat bahunya lelah,"Aku tidak tahu tapi tadi aku sudah kembali mengikatnya dengan kuat. Kalian sudah menghubungi keluarga Choi?"tanyanya sambil meraih ramen yang tersisa, bagian untuknya.

"Tadi pagi dan beberapa jam yang lalu! Besok kita akan mendapatkan uang itu karena tempat perjanjian sudah ditentukan!"tawa riang terdengar diantara _namja-namja_ yang sedang makan seperti setan kelaparan itu.

BRAKKK...

Pintu yang terbuka kuat itu membuat semua _namja_ itu berhenti makan dan mata mereka terlihat bingung melihat apa yang sedang dibawa oleh bos mereka. Ekspresi keras _namja_ yang menjadi pemimpin mereka menghentikan niat para penculik itu untuk bertanya dan melanjutkan makan mereka dengan wajah penasaran.

.

.

.

.

"Samchon harus menemukan _nae dongsaeng_ hikss..."Chansung mengusap kasar airmata yang membasahi wajahnya. Dia takut sekali melihat ekspresi kosong _imo_-nya yang biasanya selalu tersenyum riang itu, apalagi sudah 2 hari ini _dongsaeng _kesayangannya tidak tampak dimana pun. Dia tidak percaya sama sekali dengan ucapan Siwon yang mengatakan Jaejoongie sedang berlibur dengan teman-temannya.

Chansung bukan anak kecil yang bodoh, malah dia terlalu cerdas untuk anak seusianya. Dia tahu _uri maknae_ sedang diculik dari semua ucapan dan juga polisi yang berkeliaran di rumah besar mereka. "Hikss...Joongie dimana _samchon? Uri maknae_ diculik 'kan?"Tanyanya untuk kesekian kali yang tidak mendapat jawaban. Siwon mengusap pelan kepala kecil itu dengan tangan bergetar, hatinya takut dan jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak sejak putra kecilnya hilang karena penculikan yang menurut polisi mungkin dilakukan oleh orang yang menaruh dendam padanya.

"Joongie akan segera pulang Channie.." hiburnya dengan suara pelan. "Besok Jaejoongie akan bersama dengan kita lagi!"seru Siwon yakin karena dia sudah tidak peduli dengan semua saran polisi untuk menjebak para penculik itu dan memilih untuk membayar tebusan yang diminta oleh penculik Jaejoong itu. Dia tidak mau putra kecilnya menderita dan harus melalui semua hal mengerikan itu.

1 MILYAR WON!

Melihat wajah keras dan penuh kesedihan Siwon yang seperti kehilangan senyum ramahnya 2 hari ini, mau tak mau membuat Chansung merasa ragu. Dia tidak yakin dengan janji _samchon _kesayangannya kali ini. "Tapi aku mau Joongie sekarang..Aku mau _nae dongsaeng_ hikss.."Jerit Chansung keras yang diakhir isak kecil. Dia merasa sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi pada adik kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

.

Badai salju yang melanda Chungnam membuat sebagian daerah itu lumpuh total. Hawa dingin menusuk tulang, angin yang terus berderu kencang disamping salju yang turun tanpa henti mengurungkan niat setiap orang untuk keluarga dari rumah yang hangat. Ini badai terhebat yang pernah terjadi dalam 5 tahun. Langit bahkan tidak menampak setitik warna biru pun yang membuat kota besar itu tampak suram dan kehilangan pesonanya.

Chungnam adalah salah satu provinsi besar di Seoul yang mempunyai banyak pusat perindustrian, roda bisnis berputar cepat didaerah itu. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit, pusat perbelanjaan, café memenuhi distrik bisnis di kota itu.

"Anda akan pulang dalam cuaca buruk ini, tuan Jung?"

Mata musang itu menatap datar angin bersalju yang membuat kaca mobilnya buram itu sekilas, dia harus pulang karena ada yang sangat mendesak di Seoul. Perjanjian bisnis yang akan membuatnya menjadi orang paling berpengaruh di Asia sekaligus dia sudah sangat merindukan adiknya yang akan pulang setelah sekian tahun tinggal di NY.

"Jalankan saja mobilnya…."perintah Yunho datar.

.

.

.

Kaki kecil itu yang terasa kram dan mati rasa terus melangkah walaupun dingin menusuk tulang dan angin yang kencang membuatnya mengigil dan bergetar kuat. Tangan kecil yang penuh luka itu berusaha merapatkan mantel kotor yang dikenakannya. Isak tangis terdengar lirih dari bibir yang memucat itu, airmata membuat wajah seindah malaikat itu tampak kotor. Jaejoong takut sekali, orang-orang itu terus mengejarnya. Mereka bahkan mengikatnya dengan kuat hingga tangannya sangat kesakitan. Untung saja dia berhasil melarikan diri saat salah satu _namja _bertampang seram itu membawanya ke kamar mandi. Tadi dia memberontak sekuat tenaga dan menendang mereka walaupun karena itu kepalanya terbentur lantai hingga berdarah dan sekarang sakit sekali. Mereka mengejarnya dan hampir berhasil menangkapnya lagi jika tadi Jaejoong tidak melawan keras dengan mengigit tangan salah satu penculik itu.

Tubuh kecil itu berjalan tanpa arah dengan sempoyongan, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan matanya berkunang. Dia ingin _umma_-nya, _hyung_-nya,_ appa_-nya….Dimana mereka? Kenapa mereka tidak mencarinya? Siapa _namja-namja_ yang menculiknya itu? Dimana dia sekarang?

Jaejoong ketakutan dan tidak tahu sudah berapa dia berjalan, sudah berapa jauh dia berlari. Giginya bergemeletuk kedinginan, dia lapar sekali, dia lelah dan sangat ingin memejamkan matanya. Sosok kecil itu kembali terisak ketakutan saat melihat sinar lampu tidak jauh dari tempatnya berjalan.

"Hikkssss…._Ummaaaa_, mereka akan menangkap Joongie lagi…."

Dengan sisa tenaga ditubuhnya, sosok kecil itu mencoba berlari…..

.

.

.

"Tuan, dia pingsan. Sepertinya anak kecil itu kedinginan, bibirnya membiru…"seru supir muda itu kuat pada _namja _yang duduk dikursi belakang mobil mewah itu. Dia begitu panik melihat tubuh kecil ditengah salju yang hampir membuat mobil mereka tergelincir itu.

Anak kecil?

_Namja_ bermata musang itu mendengus kesal sebelum turun dari mobilnya yang hangat ditengah badai salju itu. Dengan langkah cepat didekatinya sosok kecil yang tiba-tiba saja muncul didepan mobilnya tadi dan langsung terjatuh begitu saja.

"Bangunlah…Hei…Adik kecil…"tangan besar itu menepuk pelan pipi sedingin es sosok kecil itu. Dapat dilihatnya bibir kecil itu membiru karena kedinginan dan mata itu tertutup rapat dengan nafas yang terdengar lemah. Sosok kecil itu tampak seperti malaikat indah dengan kulit sepucat pualam dan rambut sekelam malam, tanpa sadar_ namja_ bertubuh besar itu mengangkat tubuh ringan itu dalam pelukannya. Rasa ingin melindungi tiba-tiba menyusup dalam hati kecilnya.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

"Pesawat anda?"

"Batalkan saja!"

Supir muda itu melongo tidak percaya mendengar perintah itu, _namja_ bermata musang ini terkenal dingin dan tanpa perasaan, hanya mengutamakan kerajaan bisnisnya namun sekarang demi sosok kecil yang tidak mereka kenal, _namja _itu membatalkan semuanya.

.

.

.

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKK! PUTRAKU TIDAK MUNGKIN MATI! KALIAN BOHONG!"

Jeritan kuat penuh kesedihan itu memenuhi ruang tamu keluarga Choi yang dipenuhi oleh isak tangis keluarga dan juga para polisi yang hanya bisa menunduk. Kabar yang mereka sampaikan memang sangat mengejutkan keluarga yang sedang ditimpah musibah ini. Putra kecil keluarga Choi diculik beberapa hari yang lalu dan pencarian sudah dilakukan hingga akhirnya hari ini polisi menemukan mayat anak kecil yang terbakar dalam sebuah gudang kosong yang diduga tempat para penculik menyekap Kim Jaejoong.

Choi Siwon yang sedang memeluk erat tubuh sang istri yang terus meronta hebat itu menatap nyalang pada polisi yang datang untuk mengabarkan hal mengerikan itu. "Apa buktinya jika itu putra kami?"semburnya marah."Mereka sudah berjanji mengembalikan Jaejoongie besok pagi!" Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi jika dalam beberapa jam lagi dia akan menyerahkan uang tebusan seperti perjanjiannya dengan sang penculik.

"Sobekan pakaian seragam dan darah anak anda!"

Kata-kata polisi itu seperti vonis bagi pasangan Choi yang langsung terjatuh dilantai, bahkan Siwon tidak sanggup menahan tubuh Heechul yang pingsan mendengar kenyataan mengerikan itu. _Namja_ Choi itu menutup rapat matanya, berharap semua ini hanya mimpi buruk dan saat dia terbangun Jaejoong kecil akan ada disampingnya untuk mengelitik perutnya.

Pelukan erat yang terasa dilehernya serta tangisan kuat itu menyadarkan Choi Siwon jika ini bukan mimpi tapi kenyataan terburuk dalam hidupnya. Tangannya membalas pelukan erat tubuh Chansung yang sedang menangis keras. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup menghibur keponakannya yang pasti merasakan kesedihan yang sama dengan mereka.

"_Samchon..._Hiksss..._Ahjussi_ itu bohong 'kan?"tuntut Chansung dengan suara parau karena terus menangis beberapa hari ini. "_Samchon _sudah janji _uri maknae_ akan pulang...Aku mau Jaejoongie disini!"jerit Chansung dengan wajah merah dan tangan yang terus memukul dada Siwon yang terasa begitu sesak.

Mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya, Choi Siwon berdiri sambil mengendong Chansung yang terus saja memukulnya. Tinju kecil itu membangunkan semua sisi logika Choi Siwon yang sekarang menatap dingin beberapa polisi yang ada didepannya. "Tunjukkan aku lokasi gudang itu! Aku mau memastikannya sendiri!"perintah _namja_ Choi itu dengan suara tajam.

"AHJUMMA SONG!"panggilnya kuat pada_ yoeja_ tua yang langsung ada didepannya dengan wajah pias yang juga penuh airmata.

"Jaga istriku dan panggil dokter!"perintahnya pada_ yoeja_ tua yang bergegas melaksanakannya. Mata Siwon yang menggelap menatap pada Chansung yang masih terisak kuat. "Dengarkan _samchon_...Chansung harus dirumah dan menjaga _imo_...Jika terjadi sesuatu segera telepon. Kau mengerti, _chagiya?"_

Melihat seriusnya tatapan _samchon _yang biasanya penuh senyum ini membuat Chansung refleks mengangguk. "Chansung akan menjaga_ imo_ dan _samchon_ harus membawa _uri maknae_ pulang!"

.

.

.

.

"Kepalanya terbentur keras dan dia mengalami hiportemia. Tampaknya dia mengalami kekerasan fisik jika melihat luka-luka ditangan, kaki dan kepalanya. Mungkin saja dia akan trauma ataupun amnesia setelah sadar nanti…"jelas dokter yang merawat sosok kecil yang ternyata _namja_ itu.

Jung Yunho yang sejak tadi berdiri diam menatap _namja_ kecil yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri itu terlihat berpikir apa yang akan dilakukannya. Setelah dibersihkan, wajah itu tampak semakin indah dengan bibir yang sudah memerah karena hangatnya ruang rawat ini. Rasa hangat menyusup dalam hati Yunho yang sedingin batu saat melihat tubuh kecil itu mengeliat mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang…"putusnya seraya mengusap rambut sekelam malam yang menutupi kening yang diperban dan mengenggam tangan kecil yang tampak rapuh itu.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang malam Yunho duduk di sofa besar dalam kamar rawat VVIP itu sambil mengerjakan beberapa laporan dan menghubungi Taecyeon agar mengantikannya menyambut tuan Richard yang akan datang bersama Yoochun, adiknya._ Namja_ bermata musang itu juga mengabaikan pertanyaan Taecyeon tentang apa yang menghambat kepulangannya karena hal seperti ini tidak pernah dilakukan Yunho sebelumnya.

"Hanya sesuatu yang sangat penting melebihi perjanjian dengan tuan Richard!"ucap Yunho pada Taecyeon yang menjerit berang dengan suara tenang dan mata yang tidak lepas dari sosok kecil yang tertidur nyaman dalam balutan selimut tebal itu. Senyum tipis terulas dari bibir yang terasa membeku selama 5 tahun itu.

Melihat gerakan kecil itu dari sudut matanya membuat Yunho segera menghampiri ranjang besar itu. Tangannya yang besar meraih jari-jari yang terluka itu dengan lembut dan dia tersenyum saat sepasang mata paling indah itu perlahan terbuka dan menatapnya bingung.

"Kau sudah bangun, _chagiya_?"tanya Yunho dengan suara lembut agar tidak menimbulkan rasa takut pada sosok malaikat yang ditemukannya itu. "Sekarang kau aman."dengan pelan Yunho mendekap tubuh kecil yang tiba-tiba terisak dan memeluknya erat, seperti takut jika Yunho menghilang darinya.

.

.

.

TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks always untuk semua readers, followers, favorites, siders and guests. Chap ini khusus untuk Cherie Miele, Mila dan beberapa penggila EA ya^^ semoga tidak mengecewakan.

SEE YOU SOON^^


	7. Chapter 6

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

**NEW YORK**

Kota gemerlap dengan dunia malam yang tidak berubah sedikit pun. Irama kehidupan terlihat jelas disetiap sudut kota yang tidak pernah tidur itu. Jung Yunho melihat semarak kota yang penuh dengan kenangan masa terbaik dalam hidupnya itu melalui mobil _mercedes_ yang sedang melaju lambat diantara hiruk pikuk kemacetan jam pulang kerja. Hampir 7 tahun dia tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di kota yang membuatnya terasa sesak karena semua impian, sahabat bahkan saudaranya harus dia tinggalkan demi sebuah batu permata keluarga!

"_Hyunggggg_...Joongie mau itu..."pekik riang suara yang selama beberapa hari ini terasa sangat menghangatkan hatinya mengalihkan perhatian Yunho dari suasana kota penuh warna yang sedang diamatinya kearah yang ditunjuk jari-jari mungil itu.

Senyum Yunho mengulas saat tangannya menarik lembut tubuh kecil yang sangat ringan itu dipangkuannya dan ikut melihat apa yang ditunjuk sosok kecil yang sudah menarik semua perhatian dan waktunya. "Joongie ingin _ice cream_?"tanyanya yang langsung mendapat anggukan penuh semangat dari kepala berambut hitam halus yang masih dibalut perban putih dipelipisnya.

"Jim, kita berhenti disini dulu."perintah Yunho pada supirnya yang sedang berjibaku diantara kemacetan kota New York tepat didekat salah satu toko _ice cream_ yang berjejer diantara gedung-gedung perkantoran.

"_Sure, mr. Jung."_

Hampir satu minggu yang lalu sosok kecil yang sekarang ada dalam gendongannya menuju toko _ice cream_ yang terlihat begitu indah dengan semua dekorasi warna warni itu bangun dan langsung menangis memeluknya. Apa yang terjadi saat dokter memeriksa malaikat kecil itu membuat seringai puas tanpa sadar melekuk dibibir Yunho yang langsung mengambil keputusan kilat untuk datang ke New York, tanpa peduli pada kerjasama yang akan membuatnya menjadi orang paling berkuasa di Asia. Untungnya Taecyeon dan Yoochun, sang adik yang baru pulang bersedia mengantikan dirinya untuk sementara.

"Dia mengalami amnesia! Benturan dan trauma itu mungkin menjadi penyebabnya. Anda ingin dia dirawat disini atau..."belum selesai dokter itu bicara Yunho telah menyela dengan suara tegas.

"Tidak! Joongie akan dirawat di luar negeri..."ya, Yunho tahu nama sosok kecil itu dari seragam yang masih melekat ditubuh rapuh itu saat dia ditemukan. Entah setan mana yang membuat Yunho membuka _blazer_ yang memiliki _bagde_ nama itu dan menyimpannya sebelum membawa _namja_ yang ternyata masih berusia 6 tahun itu ke rumah sakit.

Tepukan ringan diwajahnya menghentikan lamunan Yunho, mata musang yang biasa dingin itu berbinar melihat mimik mengemaskan yang dibuat oleh Jaejoongie-nya. "Arrrghhhh...Joongie mau semuanya, _hyung..._Bolehhhh yaaa..._"_seru sosok berwajah rupawan itu girang saat melihat banyaknya variasi _ice cream_ yang disediakan toko itu.

"Tidak boleh, kita akan ke dokter jadi Joongie hanya boleh makan 2 _scoop_s. Setuju?"Yunho menunjukkan 2 jarinya.

Bibir merah itu mengerucut lucu dengan mata yang seperti sedang memikirkan tawaran Yunho sebelum akhirnya mengangguk tidak puas dengan bibir yang mencibik kesal. "Tapi setelah ke dokter kita ke_ Disneyland_?"tagih sosok kecil itu yang masih ingat pada janji Yunho _hyung_-nya sebelum mereka naik ke pesawat yang membuatnya takut itu.

"Tentu, kita akan kemana saja yang Jaejoongie mau setelah ke dokter dan kau istirahat."seru Yunho yang mencium pipi yang merona karena udara dingin itu dengan gemas. Dia sudah bertekad tidak akan mengembalikan Jaejoong pada keluarganya. Tidak peduli anak siapa _namja _kecil yang sudah begitu menarik perhatian dan mengambil semua rasa sayangnya ini.

'_Dia adalah milikku sampai kapan pun!_'gumam Yunho egois dalam hati. Selama ini dia sudah terlalu banyak mengorbankan semua keinginannya demi keluarga besar Jung, jadi menurut _namja_ Jung itu sekali ini biarlah dia bertindak egois tanpa mau memikirkan mungkin saja keluarga Jaejoong sedang bersedih karena anaknya hilang.

_Namja _kecil itu melonjak dalam gendongan Yunho, senang mendengar jika dia bisa ke _Disneyland _seperti yang dilihatnya di TV rumah sakit. "Joongie sayang _hyungieee_...CUPPP..."ciuman kecil yang berisik itu dilabuhkan Joongie pada pipi kasar Yunho yang belum bercukur karena terlalu sibuk mengurus semua keperluan dan surat-surat resmi si kecil yang sudah menjadi miliknya ini.

"_Hyung_ juga sayang sekali padamu, Jung Jaejoong..."seru Yunho dengan suara yang seperti menegaskan dirinya sendiri karena sejak 2 hari yang lalu malaikat kecil yang sedang sibuk menikmati _ice cream vanila_ itu resmi menjadi keluarga Jung.

.

.

.

.

**SEMINGGU YANG LALU**

'_**KAU SUDAH GILA!'**_

Teriakan Jung Sung Wook bahkan terdengar sangat jelas melalui_ skype_ yang sedang dilakukan Yunho dikamar hotel yang disewanya untuk beberapa hari sekedar untuk merebahkan diri atau mandi dan mengurus beberapa pekerjaan kantornya.

"_Appa_ bantu aku lakukan itu atau akan kuceraikan _yoeja_ Baek itu tanpa peduli pada batu permata yang begitu kalian agungkan hingga mengorbankan hidupku!"seru Yunho dengan suara tegas dan tajam. Dapat dilihatnya sang_ appa_ berjalan mondar mandir diruang kerja keluarga dengan wajah tegang dan tangan yang terus mengusap rambut rapi itu hingga berantakan.

Mata Jung Sung Wook menatap layar _laptop _itu dengan nyalang,"_Harabojie _akan mengamuk!"katanya singkat sebelum menghela nafas kasar. "Akan kukabari kau dalam 2 jam..."putus Jung senior dengan frustasi sebelum akhirnya mematikan skye itu.

Tawa kemenangan keluar dari mulut tegas Yunho, dia tahu sekali mereka akan menerima semua keputusannya untuk mengubah status sosok kecil yang sekarang tertidur dirumah sakit itu. _Harabojie_ Jung sangat menginginkan permata sialan yang bahkan sampai sekarang tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Tepat 2 jam kemudian ponsel Yunho berbunyi saat dia sedang melangkah ringan menuju kamar rawat VVIP tempat malaikat kecil itu sudah menunggunya.

'_**Lakukan apa saja maumu! Begitu tiba di Seoul, harabojie ingin bertemu kau dan anak itu!'**_

.

.

.

.

**NEW YORK**

_Disneyland_ penuh dengan tawa dan canda dari orang-orang yang memadati tempat hiburan untuk segala jenis usia itu, anak-anak, remaja, dewasa bahkan sampai orang tua tampak disetiap sudut tempat dengan ratusan permainan yang ditujukan untuk memberikan kegembiraan dan adrenalin. Sepasang mata doe itu bersinar ceria dan kagum melihat aneka permainan yang begitu ingin dinikmatinya itu. "Ayoooo _hyung..._Nanti Joongie ketinggalan...Cepatttttttt..."tangan kecilnya menarik _namja_ tampan yang begitu menyayanginya itu kemana saja seolah permainan itu akan hilang jika ia tidak bergegas.

Sudah 2 hari mereka ada di kota ini, hari ini Yunho menepati janjinya setelah kemarin beberapa dokter memeriksa Jaejoong dan memastikan _namja_ kecil yang sangat disayanginya itu sehat kecuali _amnesia _yang dialaminya walaupun hal itu sangat melegakan, Yunho tetap meminta _check up_ total dan besok hasilnya akan keluar.

"Hahahaha...Joongie bisa naik itu berapa kali pun. Jangan takut.."seru Yunho dengan tawa kecil walau tetap mengikuti langkah kaki kecil yang tidak sabaran itu menuju permainan gajah yang akan segera dijalankan. "Jaga dia!"ujar Yunho pada pengasuh baru yang sejak tadi mengikuti mereka.

Christy, pengasuh berkebangsaan asing itu mengangguk kecil pada _namja_ arogan berwajah tampan yang baru menjadi _boss_-nya selama 2 hari ini. "Pasti, Mr. Jung."sahutnya sambil meraih tangan kecil _namja_ kecil yang sepertinya sangat disayangi _boss_-nya itu.

"_Hyung_ tidak ikut? _Hyung_ takut? Hahahaha...Joongie tahu _hyungie_ pasti takut..."ejek sosok rupawan yang mengenakan mantel biru kasmir mewah itu jahil pada Yunho yang hanya tertawa lebar melihat bagaimana malaikat kecil itu begitu bahagia sekarang, seolah kejadian ditengah badai salju itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Yunho mengangkat tubuh kecil itu untuk duduk dalam gajah besar itu. Mengecup kedua pipi itu sayang,"_Hyung_ ingin menghubungi beberapa orang dulu. Kau akan ditemani _miss_ Christy."

"_Hyungie_ payah..."gerutu Jaejoong imut sebelum permainan itu mulai berjalan dan dia melambai penuh semangat pada Yunho yang berdiri menunggunya dibawah. Tawa ceria terus terlihat dari wajah mungil itu.

Sepasang mata musang itu mengawasi sosok kecil yang sedang tertawa riang dengan rasa bahagia yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya. Yunho tahu dia mungkin telah melakukan kejahatan terbesar untuk memastikan senyum itu tetap ada dalam hidupnya namun sisi jahat seorang Jung Yunho berteriak untuk mengabaikan hal itu.

Dengan jelas Yunho mengingat potongan pembicaraannya pada pengacara keluarga yang dimintanya untuk datang ke Chungnam secepat mungkin begitu Jaejoongie sadar dan tidak dapat mengingat apapun kejadian sebelumnya. Tawa keras yang terdengar membuat langkah Kang Dong Suk berhenti didepan pintu kamar rawat VVIP itu dengan mulut terbuka lebar, dia tidak pernah melihat _namja _Jung yang selalu dingin dan kejam itu bertindak semanusiawi ini. Didepannya Jung Yunho sedang mencium gemas pipi seorang bocah kecil yang tangannya sedang diinfus dan kepala yang diperban.

"Anda tidak ingin mengembalikan anak itu?"tanya pengacara berkacamata itu setelah Yunho mengajaknya ke cafetaria rumah sakit dan menjelaskan apa yang diinginkannya dari _namja _40-an yang sudah lama bekerja pada keluarganya.

Yunho menyesap kopi panas ditangannya pelan sebelum menatap tajam pengacara yang selalu membantunya itu. Tidak suka dengan pertanyaan _namja_ yang seharusnya melakukan semua perintahnya tanpa banyak bicara,"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu pengacara Kang?"

Kang Dong Suk bisa merasa dia telah memilih topik yang salah. "Mungkin anak kecil itu punya keluarga. Dari apa yang anda sampaikan, bisa saja dia itu lari dari penculiknya dan mungkin saat ini keluarganya sedang mencari! Mungkin saja keluarganya juga sudah melaporkan pada polisi tentang anak mereka yang hilang."dengan suara pelan tanpa nada menyudutkan pengacara itu berusaha menyadarkan jika apa yang dilakukan Yunho itu akan merugikan banyak pihak.

Tangan _namja_ yang masih mengenakan setelan jas yang sama dari semalam itu terkepal erat, dengan kasar Yunho meletakkan cangkirnya. Tidak suka mendengar kenyataan yang disampaikan oleh pengacara yang terasa memaksanya untuk melakukan hal yang benar seperti membawa malaikat kecil itu ke polisi untuk mencari orang tuanya. "Aku tidak peduli pada semua hal itu! Lakukan saja semua perintahku dan pastikan kau akan tetap tutup mulut! Katakan saja aku mengangkat anak itu dari salah satu panti yang kita danai!"desis Yunho dengan nada yang tidak mau dibantah.

"_Harabojie _anda..."cetus Kang Dong Suk yang masih berusaha mengubah niat Yunho.

Senyum dingin terlihat oleh mata pengacara yang langsung menyadari jika semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan_ namja_ dihadapannya. "_Harabojie _tidak akan melakukan apapun!"

Setelah itu semua berjalan sesuai dengan kemauan seorang Jung Yunho. Bukti-bukti yang mengarah pada kejadian malam itu dihapus tanpa jejak, seragam dan semua yang melekat pada tubuh malaikat kecil itu dibakar hingga menyisakan serpihan abu dan sejak hari itu, Jung Jaejoong ada didunia seorang Jung Yunho sebagai adik angkatnya!

BRUKKKK

Tangan kecil yang melingkar erat dilehernya yang sedang melamun sedikit menyentakkan Yunho yang refleks mengendong tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya, mencium aroma bedak bayi bercampur keringat yang membuat Jaejoong tampak sehat dan tidak pernah mengalami trauma berat yang membuatnya lupa pada segala hal. "Kau senang? Sudah lapar?"Yunho mengusap peluh yang membasahi kening yang tertutup rambut itu dengan penuh sayang.

"Joongie mau _hamburger_ dan _ice cream, hyungieeee..._!"pintanya dengan suara keras dan mata berbinar. "Setelah makan Joongie mau naik gajah itu lagi...Joongie juga mau ke naik _roller_ itu..._Hyung _harus ikut yaaa..."tunjuk _namja_ kecil itu dengan senyum lebar penuh semangat pada permainan yang memacu adrenalin semua orang.

Sejak bangun dirumah sakit memang hanya Yunho orang yang selalu bersamanya, menemaninya, menyuapinya makan bahkan membacakan cerita padanya. Jadi, saat _namja_ bertubuh seperti raksasa itu bilang jika dia adalah _hyung_-nya maka Jaejoong langsung percaya dan sangat senang karena Yunho _hyung _selalu menuruti semua permintaannya.

"Semuanya boleh tapi setelah itu kita harus pulang dan Joongie harus tidur. Besok kita akan ke dokter lagi dan setelah itu kita akan membeli semua yang Joongie inginkan. Lalu pulang..."dengan satu tangan Yunho mengendong tubuh mungil yang terus berceloteh tentang semua hal tanpa peduli apa yang tadi dikatakan _namja_ Jung itu namun Yunho tetap senang dan menanggapi semuanya dengan sabar.

"_Hyungie_ tahu tadi miss Chirsty itu..."

.

.

.

.

**CHUNGNAM**

.

"Kita pergi Chullie.."dengan lembut Choi Siwon menarik tangan sedingin es sang istri yang seperti kehilangan semangat hidupnya sejak kematian putra mungil mereka 1 minggu yang lalu. Rasa tidak percaya yang membuat Siwon pergi ke lokasi kebakaran itu membuktikan memang benar putranya adalah salah satu korban dari peristiwa naas yang membuat separo jiwa Siwon seperti ikut mati.

Bercak darah, sobekan seragam dan juga tas sekolah putra kesayangan mereka menjadi bukti kuat. Awalnya Choi Siwon ingin melakukan identifikasi pada jasad kecil yang sudah terbakar dan membuatnya menangis seperti orang gila itu tapi reaksi sang istri yang pingsan berkali-kali membatalkan niatnya dan meminta pihak kepolisian untuk segera membantu pemakaman dan mengusut tuntas kasus penculikan itu.

"Hikkks...Wonnie...Hikss...Katakan ini bohong! Katakan Joongie akan pulang!"isak Heechul keras seraya menguncang kuat tubuh linglung Siwon yang juga hampir saja bunuh diri jika tidak memikirkan masih ada Heechul dan Chansung, keponakannya yang sangat membutuhkannya untuk tegar dan melindungi mereka.

Dengan sekuat tenaga dia memeluk tubuh kurus sang istri yang terasa begitu lemah, kehilangan putra yang menjadi pusat dari hidup mereka memang cobaan terberat dalam pernikahan keduanya. Siwon mengutuk para penculik yang ikut mati dalam kebakaran itu dan juga beberapa yang melarikan diri. "Kumohon jangan menangis lagi, Heenim...Joongie akan sedih melihat_ umma_ tersayangnya begitu lemah..."bisik Siwon berusaha menguatkan sang istri yang terlihat akan pingsan setiap saat.

Airmata terus mengalir dari sepasang mata merah Heechul saat menatap rumah besar yang menjadi tempat dia melahirkan dan membesarkan putra kecilnya. Tempat penuh kenangan _namja_ mungilnya yang selalu tertawa nakal. Bagaimana mungkin nasib begitu kejam pada mereka? Kenapa para penculik itu begitu tega membunuh putranya? Apa salah putra kecilnya? Penyesalan bertumpuk dalam dada Heechul yang terus memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada putranya yang pasti sangat ketakutan dan kesakitan. Ingin rasanya dia menusuk sendiri dirinya sampai mati jika tidak menatap suami dan juga keponakan mereka yang juga terus begitu terpukul.

"_Imo_...Jangan menangis...Joongie akan sedih kalau _imo _terus bersedih..."Chansung, _namja _kecil yang beranjak remaja itu mengusap pelan lelehan airmata _yoeja _yang sudah merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mereka akan pindah keluar negeri, melupakan semua yang terjadi di Chungnam. Meninggalkan semua kenangan yang akan melumpuhkan pikiran mereka pada sosok malaikat kecil yang biasa selalu tertawa riang dan merengek manja.

"Pesawat ke New York akan terbang 2 jam lagi..."beritahu Siwon sambil menuntun sang istri dan Chansung masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke bandara.

.

.

.

.

**SEOUL**

Ruang tamu itu dipenuhi raungan marah _namja _paro baya yang terlihat membanting beberapa dokumen tebal dengan wajah kesal. "Bagaimana bisa mereka memperlakukan aku seperti sampah! Dimana sebenarnya suamimu itu? Kenapa adik dan sahabatnya yang seperti setan itu yang memimpin rapat?"sembur Baek Minwoo dihadapan putrinya yang terlihat acuh. Dia begitu malu karena diusir dengan kasar oleh Jung Yoochun yang ternyata sedang mengantikan posisi Jung Yunho untuk sementara.

"Kau dengar yang kukatakan, Yeji? Keluarga Jung sama sekali tidak menghargaiku!"jeritnya marah yang membuat _yoeja _kecil yang sedang bermain disudut ruangan terkejut dan terisak pelan.

"Aku dengar! Jadi apa mau _appa_? Menyuruhku membujuk Jung sialan itu? Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia ada dimana!"balas Baek Yeji sama kerasnya. Dia sudah tidak peduli pada apa pun perintah sang _appa _yang hanya membuatnya semakin terperosok dalam lembah sengsara. "Mungkin sedang bermain dengan salah satu simpanannya! Asal kau tahu, karena _appa _hidupku hancur bersama iblis Jung itu!"maki Yeji bengis tanpa takut pada mata berang Baek Minwoo yang langsung melayangkan tangannya pada pipi putrinya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Kau harus bisa membuatku ikut dalam kerjasama proyek hiburan itu! Dasar tidak berguna!"herdik _namja_ tua itu dengan wajah dingin sebelum meninggalkan ruang tamu itu seperti badai.

Baek Yeji melempar vas bunga yang tadinya ada dimeja hingga hancur berkeping-keping,"Kau telah membuatku ditampar Jung Yunho! Lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan untuk membalasmu!"_yoeja _itu menyambar tasnya dan mengeluarkan kartu kredit yang selalu menjadi pelampiasannya.

"Ayo Jesicca...Kita pergi menghabiskan uang _appa_-mu!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks to all followers, reviews, favorites, siders/guests. Thanks juga untuk semua teman grup yang memberikan saran dan ide. Sorry ya jika masih tidak sesuai dengan tingkah anak kecil. Perbedaan usia mereka itu 24 tahun : Jung Yunho 30 tahun dan Joongie kecil kita 6 tahun.

Kelarin chap ini karena gw lagi buntu untuk chap ending SYLY ^_*

.

SEE YOU SOON^^


	8. Chapter 7

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**.**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**ON THE FLIGHT**

**.**

"_**The passengers are respected, in 30 minutes the plane will land at the international airport John F Kennedy."**_

Sepasang mata bulat _yeoja _yang mendekap erat boneka _Hello Kitty_ itu terlihat basah dan isak kecil keluar dari mulutnya saat mendengar pesawat yang mereka tumpangi akan segera mendarat dibandara New York, pemberitahuan dari pramugari itu membuat semua yang masih diharapkannya hanya sekedar mimpi buruk tidak akan pernah terwujud. Akhirnya Kim Heechul bisa kembali ke kota penuh kenangan manis dan pahit selama masa-masa pemberontakannya melawan sang _appa_ untuk mencapai cita-citanya sebagai seorang _designer_, namun kali ini Kim Heechul datang kembali bersama suami dan keponakannya untuk mengapai impiannya yang tertunda tanpa membawa buah hati tercintanya yang sekarang terbaring diam dikompleks perkuburan keluarga Choi.

Apakah dia sanggup memulai awal yang baru disini bersama Siwon yang juga pasti merasakan kesedihan yang sama dengannya? Apakah_ namja_ Choi dan juga keponakan mereka yang sedang tertidur dibahu suaminya itu bisa melalui semua ini? Apa semua bisa berjalan dengan baik jika salah satu keping _puzzle_ dalam hidup mereka sudah hilang? Ribuan pertanyaan yang dimulai dari kata apakah memenuhi benak Heechul yang terasa begitu menghimpit hingga dia ingin sekali menjerit keras untuk melampiaskan semua rasa sesak itu!

'_Kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat, Joongie...Bayi kecilku...Eomma sangat merindukanmu.._'erang Heechul dalam hati bertepatan saat matanya yang sembab melihat geliat kecil dari Chansung yang sepertinya terbangun. "Dia bangun, Wonnie.."beritahu _yeoja_ cantik itu pelan pada Siwon yang juga terlihat melamun menatap kearah gumpalan awan indah yang menghiasi langit New York.

"Kita akan sampai dalam 30 menit. Kau baik-baik saja, Heenim?"sorot khawatir terpancar dari sepasang mata Siwon yang terus saja mengawasi sang istri yang terlihat tidak sehat dengan wajah pucat itu. Tangannya mengusap lembut punggung Chansung agar kembali terlelap. Perjalanan panjang ini pasti sangat melelahkan bocah kecil itu.

"Ya, aku tahu dan tenanglah, Wonnie...Aku hanya sedikit lelah."Heechul tersenyum tipis untuk menenangkan _namja _yang selama 7 tahun ini selalu setia bersamanya. "Setelah bertahun-tahun, akhirnya kita kembali ketempat dimana kita bertemu..."suara sendu Heechul seperti membayangkan tahun-tahun penuh tawa dan kenakalan yang pernah dilaluinya bersama beberapa sahabat terbaiknya.

Choi Siwon tertawa kecil, mengingat bagaimana usahanya mendekati _yeoja_ cantik yang ada didepannya sampai dia yang selalu kaku rela untuk mengikuti balapan liar yang diselenggarakan hampir setiap malam di salah satu sudut kota New York yang tidak pernah tidur. "Kau ingat mereka?"tanya Siwon spontan yang membuat Heechul mengedipkan matanya cepat dan mengangguk kuat, tahu sekali maksud ucapan suaminya itu.

"Tentu, Yunho dan Yoochun adalah bagian hidupku saat itu. Aku sangat merindukan mereka!"  
.

.

.

.

**SEOUL**

**.**

Puluhan _paper bag_ dan kotak-kotak berlogo_ brand_ terkenal tersebar disekitar ruang tamu mewah itu. Baek Yeji menghempaskan dirinya yang kelelahan diatas sofa dengan kaki yang masih memakai _heels _7 cm, membiarkan Jesicca membongkar semua kotak mainan yang baru saja dibelikannya untuk putri tunggalnya itu dilantai. Sembari menutup matanya, Yeji memikirkan semua_ won_ yang sudah dihabiskannya hari ini dengan gembira. Jung Yunho memang pantas membayar tamparan yang sudah kuterima dari_ appa_, pikir _yeoja_ culas itu dengan seringai tamak.

"_AHJUMMAAAA_...BAWAKAN AKU MINUM..."jerit Yeji dengan suara keras pada _yeoja _paro baya yang biasanya ditugasi Yunho mengawasinya selama _namja _itu tidak berada dirumah mewah ini. Memang selama ini, Yunho tidak pernah membiarkan Yeji hidup senang dengan puluhan pelayan! Setiap _namja_ itu pergi lama, semua pelayan akan dicutikan atau dikirim ke rumah Jung senior. "_AHJUMMMMAAAA._..."kali ini Yeji berteriak keras hingga Jesicca juga terkejut melihat _umma_-nya yang berdiri dengan marah seperti itu.

Tak lama seorang_ yeoja_ berpakaian rapi datang dan memandang Yeji dengan sorot datar tanpa membawa minuman seperti yang diperintahkan _yeoja _itu. "Jika ingin minum, anda bisa mengambilnya sendiri! Tuan muda Yunho hanya memerintahkan saya untuk menjaga rumah ini dan mengawasi anda! Bukan melayani anda!"seru_ ahjumma_ Song dengan suara tegas dan wajah datar. Tidak takut sedikit pun pada Baek Yeji yang murka dengan wajah merah padam.

"Tuan muda itu memang brengsek! Bajingan sialan! Dia bahkan tidak membiarkan aku membawa pelayanku sendiri! Pergilah ke neraka!"maki dan kutuk Yeji pada Yunho didepan _ahjumma _Song yang sama sekali tidak peduli dan memilih meninggalkan ruang tamu itu.

Dengan kasar Baek Yeji membanting vas yang terletak disudut ruang hingga pecah berkeping-keping. "Lihat saja! Aku kubuat kau menyesal telah memperlakukan aku seperti sampah!"mata Yeji memicing penuh kebencian pada potret besar Yunho yang ada diatas perapian.

.

.

.

**SAINT ANGEL HOSPITAL**

Koridor panjang dan luas itu terlihat begitu nyaman karena setiap dindingnya dihiasi dengan karikatur lucu, lukisan berbagai karakter _cartoon_ bahkan kerajinan tangan khas anak-anak yang akan membuat pasian yang masih berumur balita merasa nyaman dan senang. Bahkan disalah satu sudut ruangan luas didepan koridor itu terdapat banyak sekali permainan anak-anak, seperti ayunan kecil hingga seluncuran mini. Kursi-kursi untuk menunggu giliran dipanggil juga terlihat menarik dengan miniatur kartun anak-anak.

Seorang _namja_ tinggi besar dengan raut wajah tampan yang terlihat eksotis diantara orang asing berkulit putih pucat tampak tidak nyaman dengan kursi _Doraemon_ yang sedang didudukinya seraya memangku bocah kecil yang terus saja memeluk erat lehernya dengan wajah merengut marah yang terlihat begitu _cute._

Jung Yunho, _namja_ tampan itu berusaha mengabaikan semua rasa canggung karena diperhatikan beberapa wanita asing yang juga sedang memangku atau menggendong putra/putri mereka. Dia tetap mengusup punggung kecil _namja_ yang mengenakan setelan pelaut warna biru itu dengan penuh sayang. "Joongie tidak mau bermain? Disana ada ayunan..."Yunho berusaha membujuk Jaejoong yang merajuk sejak tahu mereka akan bertemu lagi dengan dokter yang menurut _namja _kecil itu seperti monster kepiting dalam kartun _Spongebob._

"Ayo, tuan muda. Saya akan menemani anda...Kasihan tuan sudah lelah...Jangan seperi itu.."Chirsty yang tahu jika majikannya merasa canggung berusaha mengambil alih Jaejoong dalam gendongannya namun bukannya tatapan terima kasih yang diperolehnya dari _namja_ bermata musang itu melainkan sorot mata sedingin es yang membuatnya mundur tanpa sadar, ditambah _namja_ kecil itu memukul tangannya saat Christy menyentuh lengan mungil itu. " Maaf, Mr. Jung, saya hanya ingin membantu."seru pengasuh asing itu cepat.

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun Yunho berdiri masih dengan Jaejoong kecil dalam gendongannya. "Panggil kami di cafetaria jika giliran Joongie sudah tiba!"perintahnya singkat seraya meninggalkan tempat itu dengan Jaejoong yang sudah tersenyum senang sedangkan Christy menunduk dengan jantung yang bertalu cepat, dia tidak pernah menyangka jika Jung Yunho sang miliuner akan terus sedingin itu. Seolah kehangatan _namja_ tampan itu hanya untuk bocah kecil yang selalu dimanjakannya itu.

.

.

.

.

**SEOUL**

**JUNG ATHENA CORP**

**.**

Ruang rapat itu berisi beberapa _namja_ yang duduk mengelilingi meja panjang yang menghadap pada sebuah proyektor yang memperlihatkan laporan mingguan perusahaan dan juga pemenang tender kerjasama proyek kecil mereka yang baru. _Namja_ tampan yang duduk dikepala meja terlihat membolak balik sejumlah laporan didepannya dengan kening berkerut dan penuh konsentrasi.

"Kau takjub? Yunho memang sangat hebat dalam menghasilkan uang."sela suara berat _namja_ berjas biru yang duduk tepat disamping Jung Yoochun dengan nada penuh pujian pada _namja_ yang untuk sementara membiarkan jabatannya sebagai pemimpin Jung Athena Corp dipegang sang adik. "Dan_ yeoja_ Baek itu dengan pintar menghabiskannya!"tambah _namja _itu sinis.

Decak kagum keluar dari mulut Jung Yoochun yang masih terlihat tidak percaya. "Aku tidak mengira sama sekali jika _yeoja _aneh dan keluarganya itu mampu menghabiskan uang sebanyak ini! Dan semua itu kita biarkan hanya demi sebuah permata, Taec? _Appa_? _Ahjussi_?"seru Yoochun keras dengan nada tidak percaya yang menambah emosi dihati Jung Sung Wook dan juga beberapa anggota keluarga yang tergabung dalam pemegang saham. "Juga proyek-proyek itu, kenapa harus diberikan pada Baek Minwoo? Dia itu hanya parasit dalam perusahaan kita!"

Ok Taecyeon,_ namja_ berjas biru itu menyeringai kecil melihat bagaimana Yoochun beraksi. Dia memang menunggu saat seperti ini, Yunho terlalu malas untuk membasmi keluarga Baek itu karena berbagai perjanjian yang mengikatnya. Jadi Yoochun orang yang tepat karena Baek Minwoo tidak akan bisa menuntut apa-apa pada bungsu Jung itu. Perjanjian hanya melibatkan keluarga Baek dan Yunho!

"Permata itu adalah kunci kita menemukan tempat leluhur jung menyembunyikan harta karun! Bahkan Yunho sudah berkorban demi hal itu!"cetus Shim Kangin yang merupakan putra sepupu Jung Sung Wook kesal, dia merasa pada kesal karena Yoochun terlalu meremehkan permata yang sejak awal menjadi tujuan keluarga besar mereka.

"Perjanjian itu memang berisi kalau Jung Corp melalui Jung Yunho harus selalu memberikan tender pada Baek Minwoo."sahut pengacara Kang yang juga ikut dalam rapat itu karena dia 'lah orang yang membuat surat perjanjian itu.

Dengan kesal Yoochun mengacak rambutnya yang sedikit ikal, dia merasa semua perjanjian bodoh ini hanya menyengsarakan _hyung_-nya yang sedang berada di NY itu. Hampir 5 tahun Jung Yunho terjebak dalam perjanjian konyol ini menurut cerita Taecyeon yang selalu mendampingi Yunho selama Yoochun menetap di NY. "Tapi tetap saja kita harus menghentikan kebiasaan memberikan tender pada Baek Minwoo ataupun membiarkan Baek Yeji bertingkah seenaknya! Aku tidak mau Yunho _hyung_ terus berkorban demi permata bodoh itu!"protes_ namja_ berjidat lebar itu langsung. "Serahkan semua tender yang berhubungan dengan Baek Minwoo padaku!"tuntut Yoochun lagi yang membuat semua mata diruangan itu terbelalak dengan keberaniannya.

"Kau gila, Chunnie!"protes Jung Ill Woo yang sejak tadi diam. Dia juga salah satu sepupu Yunho yang sangat ingin permata itu kembali.

"Aku setuju dengan Yoochun! Mungkin aku bukan keluarga tapi kalian jangan lupa aku adalah pemegang saham terbesar Jung Athena selain Yunho! Aku tidak mau hanya karena keluarga Baek, kinerja perusahan diragukan oleh para investor kita!"seru Ok Taecyeon tegas saat melihat ada beberapa Jung yang merasa kehadirannya tidak diharapkan. "Aku ingin Yunho melakukan tindakan tegas begitu dia kembali nanti! Biarkan Yoochun yang mengambil alih semua hal yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan Baek!"ucap Taecyeon dengan nada yang menuntut dan sarat kekuasaan.

Jung Sung Wook berdehem kecil seraya memandang tajam kedua keponakannya yang hadir dirapat ini, _namja_ Jung senior itu tidak ingin masalah Baek ini menghancurkan kerjasama mereka yang sudah terjalin baik selama bertahun-tahun dengan Ok Taecyeon yang merupakan salah satu _namja _paling berpengaruh karena kekuasaan keluarganya dibidang pemerintahan. "Kami setuju dengan usulmu itu, Taecyeon dan sekarang sebaiknya kita bahas masalah yang lebih penting!"semua mata langsung melayangkan tatapan pada Jung Sung Wook yang tampak sedikit gugup.

"Yunho akan pulang malam ini dan besok akan diadakan pertemuan rahasia di Gwangju."beritahu Jung Sung Wook pada semua orang yang ada diruangan itu. "Dia akan pulang membawa anak itu!"seru _namja _Jung senior itu mengabaikan semua sorot bertanya yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Dia tahu pasti gosip tentang anak itu sudah menyebar diantara keluarga Jung. "Kau juga harus datang, Taec!"tambahnya pada sahabat baik sang putra yang pasti sedang menuju Korea.

Ok Taecyeon tersenyum simpul seraya mengangguk,"Pasti, _ahjussi._ Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat sosok kecil yang sanggup menjungkir balikkan hidup sahabatku itu!"serunya dengan nada jahil yang ditimpali tawa keras Yoochun.

Shim Kangin mengeryit bingung,"Jadi apa yang _harabojie_ bilang itu tidak bercanda?"melihat gelengan kuat Yoochun membuat Kangin terkekeh. "Kalian tahu? _Harabojie _bahkan memintaku membawa kedua anakku!"beritahu _namja_ bertubuh bongsor itu yang membuat ruangan itu dipenuhi gelak tawa karena biasanya _harabojie_ Jung sangat benci keributan dirumah pribadinya dan anak Kangin adalah bencana!

"Dari fotonya, bocah kecil yang membuat_ hyung_-ku berubah itu seindah malaikat."cerita Yoochun sambil mengulurkan ponselnya pada Jung Ill Woo yang terlihat tidak percaya sepupunya yang sedingin es bisa berubah.

Tuan jung ikut tertawa mendengar seruan kangin,"Bawa saja. Changmin dan Hanna itu anak yang manis, hanya sedikit nakal!"ucap Jung senior seraya mengedipkan mata jahil pada keponakannya yang hanya meringis kecil dengan sindiran halus itu.

.

.

.

.

**NEW YORK**

"_Horeeyyyyyy_...Joongie tidak suka dengan Mr. Crap jelek itu...Cuppp..._Hyungie is the best_!"pekik malaikat kecil Yunho itu dengan suara riang dan ciuman basah pada pipi _namja_ Jung yang hanya tersenyum dan mengusap sayang kepala cantik itu seraya berjalan menuju _cafetaria_ rumah sakit _Saint Angel_. "_Ice cream, hyungieeee_..."pinta pemilik sepasang mata doe paling ekspresif itu pada Yunho yang akhirnya tertawa keras, tahu sekali malaikat kecil itu telah menjebaknya sejak awal.

"Joongie tadi pura-pura merajuk? Kalau begitu _hyungie _tidak mau membelikan _ice cream_..."sahut Yunho sengaja memasang raut wajah marah. Dalam hati dia tertawa geli melihat bagaimana Jaejoong bukannya takut atau menangis melihatnya marah malah bersidekap lucu dalam gendongannya. "Kalau gitu Joongie juga tidak mau bicara dengan _hyungie_!"ancam _namja_ kecil itu pada Yunho yang seolah tidak peduli. "Joongie juga tidak mau ke dokter!"kali ini suara Jaejoong kecil terdengar bergetar. Mungkin takut Yunho _hyung_-nya benar-benar marah.

Tidak mau malaikat kecilnya bersedih karena suara bergetar itu pasti akan segera diikuti tangisan kencang membuat Yunho tersenyum kecil dan mencium pipi pucat itu gemas. "Jadi kita sepakat? Beli _ice cream_ dan Joongie mau diperiksa Mr. Crap?". Mata bulat itu seperti menimbang tawaran Yunho dan selalu _ice cream_ menjadi pemenangnya.

"_Ndeeee_...Joongie mau diperiksa Mr. Crap.."gumamnya dengan suara malas yang begitu lucu. Tangan mungil itu dengan jahil menarik rambut belakang Yunho hingga _namja_ Jung itu pura-pura kesakitan dan tawa indah mengalun dari _cherry lips_ mungil itu.

'_Kau harus selalu tertawa malaikat kecilku_.'sumpah Yunho dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

**JFK AIRPORT**

Langkah kaki Heechul terasa goyah begitu memasuki _arrival gate_ salah satu bandara internasional itu. 10 tahun yang lalu dia pernah menginjakkan kaki ditempat yang sama dengan semangat dan mimpi indah untuk menjadi _designer_ dunia. Mata Heechul menghangat mengingat semua kenangan indah itu, di negara ini juga dia bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabat yang selalu mendukungnya, bahkan rela melakukan balap liar agar Heechul bisa menyumbangkan beberapa ratus _dollar_ pada panti asuhan yang sering dikunjunginya. Bertemu Siwon yang sekarang memeluk erat bahunya seraya mengandeng Chansung yang terlihat antusias melihat kesibukan di bandara itu.

"_Samchon,_ kita mau kemana? Kenapa semua orang berambut pirang? Aku lapar sekali, apa kita bisa makan sekarang?"tanya Chansung cepat pada Siwon yang berusaha menjawab dengan sabar. "Ini adalah New York dan sekarang kita akan tinggal disini. Sebentar lagi kau bisa makan, gendut.."goda Siwon pada bocal gembul yang langsung merengut tidak suka. Semua tingkah keponakan mereka itu sedikit mengalihkan kesedihan Heechul yang setia memeluk erat boneka yang selalu dibawanya.

Mata Heechul melihat sekeliling bandara luas yang semakin bagus itu, dia ingat pernah berlari kesetanan mengejar pesawat untuk pulang ke Korea karena sang _appa _jatuh sakit. Kenangan terus memenuhi benak Heechul hingga tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap bayangan _namja _yang begitu dikenalnya dulu sedang berjalan menuju _departure gate_ dengan mengendong sosok kecil yang hanya terlihat bagian punggungnya dan mengenakan mantel.

"Yunho..."lirihnya pelan seraya mencengkram erat lengan Siwon yang ada dipinggangnya, memapahnya karena tadi Heechul merasa begitu pusing. "Itu Yunho, Wonnie..."ulang _yeoja_ cantik itu, sekali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras hingga Choi Siwon ikut memandang kearah yang ditunjukkan Heechul, salah satu tokoyang menjual minuman di luar _areal departure_.

Choi Siwon yang tidak melihat _namja _yang dimaksud Heechul karena toko itu begitu ramai menatap bingung pada sang istri yang tiba-tiba sudah menangis,"Yunho tidak ada, Heenim. Mungkin hanya mirip.."gumannya tidak yakin karena memang _namja _yang sedang ditunjuk Heechul itu berdiri cukup jauh dari tempat mereka menunggu koper. Mereka bahkan tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah _namja_ itu, bisa saja dia orang asing yang kebetulan berambut hitam.

Punggung kecil yang ada dalam gendongan _namja _yang menurut Heechul adalah Yunho itu begitu familiar hingga terus menjadi fokus perhatian _yeoja _cantik yang tiba-tiba merasa sesuatu seperti menghantam keras perutnya hingga terasa begitu sakit. "WONNIEEEE...ITU JOONGIE KITA! YUNHO MENGENDONG JOONGIE KECIL KITA!"pekik _yeoja_ itu histeris seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari rangkulan erat Siwon. "ITU JAEJOONGIE KITA!"jerit Heechul lagi saat melihat Siwon dan juga Chansung menatapnya dengan sorot khawatir dan tidak percaya.

"YUNHO! JUNG YUNHO!"raung Heechul keras tanpa peduli jika Yunho mungkin tidak mendengarnya ditengah keramaian bandara yang dipenuhi ratusan bahkan ribuan orang ini. Mengabaikan suara Siwon yang memintanya tenang, _yeoja _itu memberontak dan berlari cepat menabrak orang-orang dan juga_ troly_ dorong yang ada dimana-mana. "Itu Joongie...Itu uri Joongie...Putraku masih hidup..."gumannya terus seraya berlari hingga akhirnya sebuah _troly _yang didorong pria asing berambut pirang menabrak Heechul hingga _yeoja_ itu akan jatuh jika saja Siwon tidak menangkapnya.

Siwon begitu sedih melihat kondisi sang istri yang sepertinya belum bisa menerima jika putra kecil mereka telah pergi selamanya, bahkan Heechul mengira pria yang bahkan berdiri begitu jauh dari mereka adalah Jung Yunho. Terlebih jika sosok kecil yang digendong pria itu adalah Jaejoong, putra mereka.

"Tenanglah, Heenim. Kau hanya salah lihat. Tidak ada Jung Yunho disini..."bisik _namja_ Choi itu pelan seraya mengusap pipi sang istri yang basah karena airmata. "Kau sudah membuat Chan ketakutan, sayang."ucap Siwon berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Heechul pada _namja _kecil yang ikut berlari ketakutan mengejar Heechul tadi.

Heechul mengeleng kuat dengan airmata yang sudah membasahi pipinya, matanya tetap memandang pada toko minuman yang berada jauh didepannya. "Tapi itu Yunho! Aku yakin dia membawa Joongie!"suara Heechul terdengar begitu parau ditelinga Siwon yang sedang melihat kearah yang dimaksud istrinya.

"Lihat itu, sayang. Wanita yang ada disamping pria itu berambut pirang, jadi tidak mungkin anak pasangan itu adalah Jaejoongie. Tenangkan pikiranmu, Heenim..."hibur Siwon mengusap pelan punggung Heechul yang terasa begitu tegang.

Dengan sedih Heechul terus memandang pria yang mengendong anak kecil itu hingga menghilang kedalam _departure gate_. "Joongie...Joongieee..."lirih_ yeoja_ itu terus hingga tiba-tiba semua terasa gelap.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan lari, Joongie...Kau bisa jatuh!"seru Yunho kuat saat dilihatnya rudal kecil bermata doe itu berlari cepat diatas sepatu _sport _barunya. Dengan langkah lebar _namja_ Jung itu mengejar si kecil yang dari tadi ribut karena merasa haus, meninggalkan Christy dan beberapa pengawalnya sibuk dengan koper mereka.

Jung Jaejoong terkekeh lucu melihat _hyung-_nya terus berusaha mengejarnya yang lari dengan cepat karena tubuh kecilnya. "_Hyungieeeeee_ cepat kejar Joongie..."dengan nakal Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek sang_ hyung_ yang dia tahu tidak akan pernah marah padanya.

HUFFFFF...

Tawa riang keluar dari mulut kecil Jaejoong seiring dengan tawa lebar Yunho yang berhasil menangkap dan mengendongnya kearah toko minuman. "Apa yang Joongie mau?"tanya Yunho merapikan mantel Jaejoong seraya melihat deretan minuman yang dijual, menilai apa yang tidak akan membuat Jaejoongie-nya sakit. "Rasa strawberry atau jeruk?". Yunho hampir tergelak melihat ekspresi penuh pertimbangan _namja_ kecil itu.

"Boleh dua-duanya?"

Mata doe itu berkedip lucu seraya memasang ekspresi manja yang membuat Yunho tertawa dan mencium gemas pipi yang selalu merona merah itu. "Tentu saja boleh!". Setelah membayar dan Christy sudah menghampiri mereka. Dengan langkah lebar Yunho mengendong Jaejoong yang sudah sibuk dengan minumannya ke _departure gate_.

"Kita mau kemana _hyungie? Disneyland_? Joongie mau naik gajah lagi..."

"Kita pulang sayang...Kita pulang ke rumahmu!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks to all followers, favorites, reviewers, guests, siders and haters.

Panjang dan mungkin ada yang meras yunjae moments kurang tapi chap ini maybe akan menjadi chap terakhir dimana SICHUL muncul teratur.

.

SEE YOU SOON^^


	9. Chapter 8

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 8**

**.**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**INCHEON AIRPORT**

Penerbangan panjang dari New York menuju Seoul itu mendarat beberapa menit yang lalu di bandara Incheon yang terlihat penuh sesak dengan ratusan orang yang berlalu lalang, turun dari pesawat atau akan menaiki burung-burung raksasa itu menuju belahan dunia manapun yang tertera diselembar _boarding pass._ _Namja_ tampan dengan raut wajah dingin dan berpostur tinggi besar serta memakai mantel coklat panjang itu berjalan santai memasuki _arrival gate_ dengan mengendong seorang _namja_ kecil yang terlihat terus mengoceh seraya mengulum permen berwarna pelangi.

"Kita sudah dimana, _hyungie_? Naik _roller_ lagi nanti? _Hyungieeee_, Joongie mau yang seperti _yeoja _dipesawat itu...Keren sekali!"Seru _namja_ kecil itu yang terlihat begitu mengemaskan dengan mantel ber_hodie _dan _earwarm _kelinci ditelinganya itu ribut pada Yunho yang terus mendekapnya erat seolah takut angin musim dingin akan menyakiti sosok mungil yang begitu disayanginya itu.

Jung Yunho, _namja_ yang sedang mengendong sosok malaikat kecil itu tersenyum simpul mendengar semua ocehan riang dari _cherry lips_ yang berkilat karena mengulum permen itu. Kebahagiaan senantiasa membalut dirinya seperti selimut hangat sejak dia memiliki permata yang sedang sibuk berceloteh tentang boneka besar yang disukainya dengan sebelah tangan mungil yang melingkari leher Yunho dengan erat. Hidup Jung Yunho terasa sempurna apalagi jika mengingat apa yang dikatakan dokter Matthew tentang laporan kesehatan Jaejoongie yang sempurna tanpa cela, bahkan dokter terbaik itu sudah menyakinkan Yunho jika kemungkinan Jaejoong mendapatkan ingatannya kembali hanya 10%. Seringai kecil mengulas dibibir hati Yunho saat mendengarkan suara datar sang dokter, dia akan memastikan Jaejoong tidak akan pernah mengingat siapa dirinya!

Jahat? Egois? Namun itu 'lah yang dipilih seorang Jung Yunho! Dia bahkan tidak peduli disebut manusia kejam karena sadar atau pun tidak dia telah memisahkan _namja_ kecil yang sedang dipeluknya dengan erat ini dari kedua orang tuanya!

"Kita akan menemui beberapa orang dulu. Setelah itu kita akan membeli boneka seperti milik _yeoja_ kecil itu. _Arra_?"Ucap Yunho dengan santai, tangannya mengusap pelan pipi sepucat pualam yang terasa dingin itu. "Joongie dingin?"Tanyanya khawatir, tidak mau sampai si kecil itu sakit. Dengan ribut Jaejoong menggeleng cepat, sepasang mata doe itu terlihat begitu antusias melihat suasana sibuk bandara luas itu. "Tidak, _hyungie..._Tapi Joongie lapar...Dari tadi perut Joongie bunyi..."Keluhnya pelan dengan suara mengemaskan saat menatap salah satu restoran _burger_ yang tersebar didalam bandara internasional itu.

Sangat tahu maksud bocah kecil yang sedang memasang tampang memohon itu membuat _namja_ Jung itu tergelak kecil, mungkin orang yang mengenal baik Yunho akan melongo tak percaya melihat sekarang _namja _sedingin es itu begitu mudah tertawa lebar. Kehadiran Jaejoong memang sangat mengubah suasana hati sang miliuner muda yang senantiasa dingin menjadi hangat.

"Kita makan dulu kalau begitu..._Hyung _tidak mau Joongie sampai lapar! Nanti monster diperut Joongie bisa marah.."Seru Yunho dengan nada lucu yang membuat sosok kecil itu tertawa lebar dan melonjak kecil dalam gendongannya. Keduanya langsung menuju restoran yang dimaksud malaikat kecilnya bersama Christy dan juga sejumlah pengawal yang ikut datang bersama Yunho ke Seoul.

Mata doe itu berbinar ceria, Jaejoong begitu menyayangi Yunho _hyung_ yang sangat memanjakannya itu. "HATCHIII..."tiba-tiba bersin terdengar dari sosok mungil dalam balutan mantel tebal itu. Rahang Yunho mengetat saat melihat tidak ada syal yang melingkar di leher Jaejoong kecil yang terasa dingin saat dipegangnya.

"Miss Christy ambilkan syal tipis Joongie sekarang juga! Aku tidak mau dia sampai flu karena kelalaianmu!"desis Yunho tajam tanpa memalingkan wajahnya pada pengasuh Jaejoong yang sontak terlihat panik dan langsung berlari menuju _troly _koper mereka.

"_Hyungie_...Nanti Joongie boleh minum soda? Yang _strawberry_..."pinta _namja_ kecil itu seraya menepuk pelan wajah Yunho yang sedang menahan marah, Jaejoong tidak tahu jika pengasuhnya hampir pingsan ketakutan hanya karena lupa memakai syal pada lehernya.

Dengan cepat Yunho mengubah raut wajahnya, dia tidak mau Jaejoong takut melihatnya marah pada Christy yang sedang berlari kearah koper mereka. "Coklat panas ya, _hyung_ tidak mau Joongie sakit..."

.

.

.

.

"Ya tuhan, dimana aku menyimpan syal itu? Kenapa Joongie harus bersin? Matilah aku..."erang Christy putus asa. Mana mungkin dia mengingat syal tipis itu diantara ratusan barang milik _namja _cilik yang sedang tertawa dalam pelukan sang miliuner itu.

Jim yang melihat kebingungan teman sekerjanya itu berseru pelan,"Koper biru!"

Tanpa menunggu, Christy segera membuka koper biru yang dimaksud pria berkebangsaan Irlandia itu ditengah ruangan kedatangan, mengacuhkan semua orang yang menatapnya bingung. Dengan cekatan dia membongkar baju-baju baru si kecil hingga menemukan syal yang dicarinya dan langsung berlari menyerahkan kain tipis itu pada Jung Yunho yang terlihat gusar walaupun tetap meladeni setiap ocehan si kecil dengan sabar.

"Maafkan saya, mr. Jung..."ucap Christy dengan kepala tertunduk takut karena _namja _tampan itu menatapnya dengan begitu dingin.

"_Hyungie,_ jangan marah pada Miss Christy. Joongie tidak dingin koq..."suara kecil yang lembut itu mengalun indah menyejukkan hati Yunho yang hampir saja memaki pengasuh yang sudah direkomendasikan _Saint Angel Hospital_ padanya. "Joongie lapar..."keluh sosok kecil itu lagi setengah merengek yang membuat Yunho segera melingkarkan syal hangat itu disekeliling leher kecil itu.

Mata setajam musang itu memicing pada Christy yang terlihat berterima-kasih pada Jaejoong yang sudah membelanya tadi. "Kuharap kau tidak mengulanginya lagi Miss Christy! Kau harus ingat jika semua keperluan Jaejoongie harus kau dahulukan! Apapun itu!"desis Yunho penuh penekanan sebelum kembali berjalan menuju restoran _burger._

"Hati-hatilah, Christy. Jika bocah kecil itu terluka, mungkin tuan Jung akan membunuhmu!"cetus Jim lirih seraya mengikuti langkah panjang majikannya yang bertemperamen tinggi.

"_Horeeeeyyyy_...Joongie mau ayam goreng, burger dan kentang!"Pekik si kecil melonjak dalam gendongan erat Yunho.

Tawa dan celotehan suara lembut itu kembali terdengar saat mereka duduk direstoran keluarga yang penuh dengan anak kecil itu. "Nanti kita main seluncuran itu ya, Miss Christy..."energi seperti tidak habisnya keluar dari sosok seperti malaikat mungil itu.

.

.

.

.

**GWANGJU **

Pohon-pohon besar yang tinggi dan rimbun terlihat mengelilingi rumah besar kuno yang terletak ditengah puluhan hektar tanah yang dipenuhi dengan kolam ikan, kandang kuda bahkan lapangan pacu luas disisi utara rumah itu. Debu dan suara kuda memenuhi lapangan pacu yang sedang digunakan oleh beberapa orang _namja _itu. Disalah satu gazebo yang tersebar disekeliling lapangan itu terlihat seorang_ namja_ tua yang duduk dikursi roda sedang mengobrol dengan seorang _yeoja_ berusia 50-an.

"Apa putramu itu sudah tidak waras?"

Jung Heeri terkejut mendengar guman kecil yang terdengar penuh amarah itu keluarga dari mertuanya yang terlihat begitu sehat walau harus duduk dikursi roda._ Yeoja_ paro baya itu tahu apa tujuan semua keluarga inti Jung dikumpulkan disini. Semua ingin melihat seperti apa sosok bocah kecil yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi seorang Jung!

"Tidak _appa,_ dia terdengar begitu gembira. Aku sudah lama tidak mendengar suara Yunho yang..."Jung Heeri berhenti bicara dan tersenyum mengingat pembicaraannya dengan putra sulungnya 2 hari yang lalu tentang cara membuat susu. "Dia berubah, _appa_..."ujar _yeoja_ itu sembari meraih cangkir teh-nya.

"Berubah? Cucuku yang sedingin es kutub itu bisa berubah? Dia bahkan hampir tidak mau bicara denganku! Bahkan _yeoja_ Baek itu hampir gila karena sikap mengerikan Yunho padanya!"nada tidak percaya dan pesimis terdengar dari _harabojie_ Jung yang mencengkram erat kedua sisi kursinya dengan kesal. "Siapa sebenarnya bocah kecil itu?"rasa penasaran jelas terdengar dari suara tua itu.

BRAKKK..

PLUKK..

KRIETTT...

"Lelah sekali! Berkuda itu memang membuatku merasa tua. Berikan kami semua secangkir teh, Heeri—"pinta Jung Sung Wook yang baru menjatuhkan dirinya disamping sang istri bersama Jung Ill Woo yang terlihat mengusap selapis keringat didahinya. 2 _namja_ tinggi besar lainnya memilih duduk dan berbaring dilantai gazebo yang dilapisi alas tebal.

_Harabojie _Jung menatap putra, cucunya dan juga sahabat terbaik Yunho yang baru bergabung dengan mereka. "Kalian tahu siapa dan darimana bocah kecil itu? Apa Yunho melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh? Taec, biasa kau yang selalu membantunya melakukan hal-hal aneh. Dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"tanya _namja _tua itu lagi dengan nada menyelidik. Matanya seolah menerobos dalam pikiran Ok Taecyeon yang langsung bergedik dan mengeleng cepat.

Jung Ill Woo menyeringai malas saat menjawab introgasi dari sang kakek yang selalu otoriter itu. "Tidak ada yang tahu siapa anak itu! Aku sudah mencoba mencari tahu tapi sepertinya semua informasi sudah dihancurkan oleh cucu kesayangan _harabojie_ itu!"

"Tidak penting siapa anak itu, _appa_. Aku cukup senang Yunho bisa berubah seperti dulu. Hangat dan manusiawi. Kapan mereka sampai?"Jung Heeri terlihat bahagia dan tidak sabar.

"Mereka akan tiba dalam waktu tidak sampai 1 jam!"beritahu Jung Sung Wook cepat. "Dimana kangin?"tanya _appa _Yunho itu karena keponakannya yang satu itu belum menampakkan diri sejak mereka tiba.

"Kangin akan sedikit terlambat, Hanna sedang berulah saat Taecyeon menghubunginya tadi!"beritahu Jung Yoochun yang sedang memejamkan matanya karena lelah dan kedinginan. Sudah lama dia tidak melakukan olahraga favoritnya ini!

Ok Taecyeon yang sejak tadi diam mendengar semua pembicaraan yang berlangsung diantara keluarga Jung melirik sekilas pada Yoochun yang tersenyum. "Sebenarnya anak perempuan Kangin itu sedang mengamuk karena Changmin menghancurkan salah satu bonekanya. Keduanya berkelahi dan tampang mereka sedikit...Berantakan!"

Gelak tawa keras menyembur keluar dari Jung Yoochun dan Jung Ill Woo karena membayangkan bagaimana sibuknya saat ini Kangin melerai kedua setan kecil yang menurutnya anak-anak termanis didunia itu!

.

.

.

_Yeoja _kecil dengan rambut yang dikuncir satu itu menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal, wajahnya yang manis merengut tidak suka saat berjalan beriringan dengan _namja_ kecil yang juga memasang ekspresi seperti anak teraniaya. "Kenapa kita harus ke rumah_ harabojie_ Jung yang selalu marah itu? Ini Sabtu dan aku ingin kita ke _Lotte World_ seperti biasa!_ Appa_ juga harus mengantikan bonekaku yang rusak karena iblis kecil itu!"gerutu Shim Hanna panjang lebar dengan suara melengking yang membuat kepala Kangin terasa sakit.

Shim Changmin , _Namja_ kecil berusia 6 tahun yang dipanggil iblis dengan kuat menendang kaki Hanna hingga_ yeoja_ berusia 7 tahun yang sedang berdiri itu hampir tersungkur jika saja Kangin tidak segera menahan bahunya. "YAKKKK..._Dongsaeng_ setan!"jerit Hanna marah karena kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada _nunna_-mu, Minnie? Cepat minta maaf!"perintah Kangin keras, dia hampir meledak karena ulah kedua anaknya yang sangat nakal ini.

"Tidak mau! _Nunna _jelek itu sudah merusak _play station_-ku! GANTIIIIIIIIIII ~~~~~~~~~~"jerit Changmin dengan suara 5 oktafnya seraya mendelik tajam pada Hanna yang terus memberontak dalam dekapan Kangin, ingin balas menendang adiknya yang super nakal itu dan sedang mengejeknya itu.

Shim Kangin mengeram keras sebelum menjerit dan membuat kedua anaknya itu terdiam dan berdiri tegak. "CUKUP! Sekali lagi kalian bersuara,_ appa_ akan melempar kalian dari lantai 3! Kalian dengar? Sekarang masuk ke mobil karena_ harabojie_ akan marah, kita benar-benar terlambat!"

Secepat kilat kedua anak yang tampak berantakan karena beberapa plester di wajah mereka itu masuk kedalam mobil Kangin. Ancaman _appa_-nya itu selalu dilakukan dan mereka tidak mau dilempar dari lantai 3!

Keduanya duduk manis dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke rumah angker jika menurut Hanna yang takut pada _harabojie_ Jung karena terakhir kali mereka kesana _harabojie _marah besar, salah satu vas Cina miliknya pecah karena bola yang dimainkan Hanna dan Changmin!

"Kita mau bertemu siapa disana _appa_?"tanya Changmin penasaran seraya membuka _snack _yang dibawanya dan mulai makan.

Hanna juga menatap pada Kangin yang sedang memegang kemudi, "Kenapa kami harus bersikap manis? Lagipula kami tidak nakal, benar 'kan Minnie?"_yeoja_ kecil itu tersenyum puas melihat adiknya mengangguk cepat menyetujuinya.

"Kalian harus bertingkah seperti malaikat! Jangan berbuat ulah dan jangan sekali pun menjerit atau Yunho _ahjussi _akan mengumpankan kalian pada buaya yang dipeliharanya!"ancam Kangin dengan suara yang dibuat setegas mungkin karena kedua anaknya tidak mudah dikelabuhi. Lihat saja itu sorot tidak percaya yang terpancar dari mata keduanya.

"_Ahjussi_ punya buaya? _Appa_ serius?"mata Changmin berbinar senang, dia ingin melihat buaya secara langsung.

Kangin mendesah kuat, selalu lelah jika bicara dengan kedua anaknya yang punya seribu akal bulus ini. "Turuti saja kata-kata _appa!_ Bertingkah manis dan bermainlah nanti dengan _namja _kecil yang akan datang bersama Yunho_ ahjussi_ kalian itu! Kalian harus mengalah padanya karena _ahjussi _kalian bisa marah jika _namja_ kecil itu menangis! Mengerti?"

"Itu gampang sekali, _appa_! Bayarannya? Tidak ada yang gratis _appa_!"sahut Shim Hanna yang sudah melirik nakal pada Changmin yang tersenyum lebar. Shim Kangin mengerang dalam hati, karena Yunho sekarang dia harus menuruti semua keinginan anaknya yang yaaa...Sedikit agak nakal!

"_Appa_ harus membelikan kami _play station_ dan boneka _barbie_ yang baru!"seru keduanya serampak dengan nada bersetongkol.

.

.

.

.

**GWANGJU**

Rombongan kecil itu tiba beberapa menit yang lalu. Jung yunho langsung berjalan menuju ruang keluarga tempat semua orang sudah menunggu dengan tidak sabar untuk melihat namja kecil yang terlihat melihat sekelilingnya dengan mata bingung. "miss christy mau kemana, hyungie?"tanya jaejoong karena setelah membukakan mantelnya, pengasuh asing itu berjalan kearah lain bersama dengan beberapa pengawal lain.

"membereskan kamar joongie. Sekarang kita akan bertemu harabojie...ingat joongie harus mengucapkan salam ya..."yunho tersenyum melihat jaejoong mengangguk cepat dengan mata yang berkedip lucu seraya memperbaiki baju pelaut malaikat kecilnya yang terlihat sedikit kusut itu sambil berjalan dan membuka pintu ruang keluarga dimana semua telah menunggu mereka.

"aku datang!"seru yunho kuat saat masuk ke ruangan tempat dia pernah mengamuk pada sosok tua yang sedang duduk di kursi roda dengan gaya angkuh dan menatap tajam padanya.

.

.

.

"_Annyeong Haseyo, harabojie._ Rumah _harabojie_ keren sekali!_"_

Mata tua _harabojie _Jung terlihat takjub dengan sosok kecil yang ada dalam gendongan cucu tersayangnya yang baru mengucapkan salam dengan suara lucu dan mengemaskan itu. Indah! Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa menggambarkan sosok _namja _kecil yang masih melingkarkan lengannya disekeliling leher kuat Jung Yunho yang terlihat begitu berbeda hari ini.

Senyum tipis terukir diwajah tua _harabojie _Jung yang lebih sering merengut tidak suka itu. Dia sekarang mengerti mengapa cucunya yang sedingin es itu bisa luluh. Sepasang mata doe yang berbinar cerah itu memang sangat mengemaskan!

"Siapa namamu?"Harabojie Jung mengulurkan tangannya yang penuh keriput untuk mengusap pelan pipi merah merona yang terasa dingin itu. "Kau mau coklat panas?"Tanya _namja _tua itu lagi saat dilihatnya _namja _kecil yang menurut yunho masih berumur 6 tahun itu terlihat sedikit takut.

Mendengar kata coklat membuat Jaejoong kecil sontak mengangguk cepat. Dia sangat suka coklat, lagipula tadi Yunho _hyung _sudah bilang kalau _harabojie_ ini akan sayang padanya. "Joongie mau coklat."Serunya dengan girang dan senyum lebar pada _harabojie _yang langsung mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Jaejoong melihat pada Yunho _hyung_-nya yang mengangguk kecil sebelum masuk dalam pelukan ringan _namja_ tua yang awalnya sangat menakutkan untuknya.

"_Appa _luluh juga pada malaikat kecil itu..."Guman Jung Sang Wook pada sang istri yang tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana mertuanya yang kaku sedang mendengar _namja_ kecil yang begitu mengemaskan itu bicara tentang keseruannya di_ Disneyland_ bersama Yunho _hyung _yang takut naik _roller coster_.

Ok Taecyeon, Jung Yoochun, bahkan Jung Ill Woo yang biasanya tidak menyukai anak kecil juga terlihat senang mendengar celotehan riang _namja _kecil yang begitu menawan dengan pakaian pelaut itu. Ketiga _namja_ muda itu bahkan tertawa mengejek saat mendengar bagaimana Jaejoong menghina Yunho _hyung_-nya yang penakut hingga Yunho memasang wajah masam.

"Terus apa lagi yang dilakukan Yunho _hyung_?"pancing _harabojie_ Jung yang merasa baru kali ini rumah besarnya yang dingin terasa hangat. Suara riang itu benar-benar memancing senyum semua orang!

".._hyungie_ takut jadi Joongie naik dengan Miss Christy...Seru..."Celoteh Jaejoong dengan mata berseri-seri. Tidak sadar jika _namja _tua yang sedang mengusap rambutnya itu sama sekali tidak mengerti setiap permainan yang diceritakannya.

Sudah lama sekali _harabojie_ jung tidak tertawa lebar, memang benar jika Jaejoong adalah malaikat yang diberikan Tuhan untuk membuat hidup Yunho berwarna, selama ini cucu sulungnya itu sudah sangat menderita demi menemukan permata keluarga mereka.

"Selamat datang Jung Jaejoong, _harabojie_ sangat menyayangimu."peluk _namja _tua itu erat pada tubuh mungil yang menguarkan wangi vanilla itu.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : sangat berlebihan? Sorry ya, tapi membayangkan Jejung kecil mengambil hati semua orang itu sangat seru. Anak-anak Kangin? Devil or angel?

.

.

SEE YOU SOON^^


	10. Chapter 09

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 9**

**.**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**MANSION JUNG**

TUT..TUT...TUT...

TUT...TUTT...TUT...

"Dimana _namja_ sialan itu sebenarnya? Kalau dia sedang bersama para pelacurnya, kuharap dia segera membusuk di neraka!"berulang kali hanya suara operator telepon yang terdengar menjawab panggilannya. "DASAR BAJINGAN!"jerit Baek Yeji berang tanpa peduli orang-orang yang ada di _mansion _besar itu bisa mendengarnya.

BRAKKKK...

Dengan beringas Baek Yeji melempar ponsel canggih yang sejak tadi digunakannya untuk menghubungi Yunho ke dinding hingga pecah menjadi 2 bagian. Wajah cantiknya berkerut marah, emosi memenuhi dirinya dan sumpah serampah terus keluar dari mulut _yeoja _berambut panjang ikal itu. Hampir 2 minggu Jung Yunho tidak pulang ke _mansion_ terkutuk ini dan tidak mengabarinya sekalipun. Bertanya pada _ahjumma _Song yang seperti patung itu tidak berguna sama sekali dan sudah beratus kali sejak kemarin Baek Yeji mencoba menghubungi _namja_ Jung itu karena ingin menuntut penjelasan kenapa salah satu kamar terbesar di _mansion _ini tiba-tiba saja direnovasi tanpa memberitahu dirinya dulu dan kenapa banyak sekali orang berkeliaran di _mansion_ ini tanpa peduli pada kenyataan Baek Yeji adalah nyonya Jung yang harus dihormati dan dijawab!

"Aku yakin Jung Yunho sedang merencanakan sesuatu!"desis Baek Yeji berang. Bunyi langkahnya yang mengelilingi ruang tamu itu terdengar nyaring karena _heels_ yang digunakannya. Rasa marah dan terhina begitu menganggu pikirannya. Bagaimana tidak? Kamar besar yang tepat berada disebelah kamar utama tempat Yunho selama ini tidur seharusnya adalah kamar miliknya! Dan sekarang kamar itu sedang direnovasi total namun Yeji tidak diperbolehkan masuk apalagi mendekati tempat itu. Beberapa petugas keamanan tampaknya telah dibayar Jung Yunho sialan itu untuk menjaga kamar itu.

"Dia bahkan memasang CCTV diberbagai sudut rumah ini, sebenarnya dimana Yunho dan apa tujuannya melakukan semua ini?"guman Yeji bertanya-tanya meski tetap tidak ada jawaban yang bisa memuaskan dirinya. "Jangan katakan dia akan membawa pelacurnya untuk tinggal disini! Tidak akan kubiarkan! Jika itu sampai terjadi akan kuminta _appa_ menghancurkan permata sialan yang ingin kau milikki itu!"mata sipit Baek Yeji menatap benci pada foto besar yunho yang ada diatas perapian.

"_Eommaaaaa..."_pekik serta pelukan erat dari Jesicca menghentikan pikiran Baek Yeji tentang keanehan yang sedang berlangsung di _mansion_ yang selama 6 tahun lebih menjadi tempat tinggalnya ini. "Kenapa _appa _belum pulang? Aku rindu sekali,_ eomma_..."tanya Jesicca dengan suara merengek. _Yeoja _kecil berusia 5 tahun ini memang sangat menyayangi Yunho meski _namja_ Jung itu selalu bersikap dingin dan menatapnya dengan sorot benci.

Baek Yeji mengendong putri kecilnya dan menatap Jesicca dengan senyum lebar. Dia tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mencari tahu tentang apa yang sedang dikerjakan orang-orang berseragam itu di kamar besar yang selalu diinginkannya itu. "_Appa_ sedang bekerja untuk membelikanmu boneka _Barbie_. Dia akan segera pulang! Nah, sekarang _eomma_ ingin Jesicca pergi ke kamar disebelah kamar_appa_ dan lihat apa yang sedang dilakukan _ahjussi-ahjussi_ berpakaian hijau itu disana. Mungkin saja _appa _menyiapkan kejutan untukmu. Kau mengerti apa yang kusuruh?"

"Sicca mengerti, _eomma_! Horeeee kejutan...Sicca mau hadiah yang banyak!"_Yeoja _kecil berkuncir satu itu selalu senang mendengar kata kejutan hingga mengangguk cepat pada Baek Yeji yang tersenyum aneh, "Anak pintar, kita akan pergi membeli semua yang kau mau setelah kau tanya _ahjussi_ itu."janji Yeji hingga Jesicca tertawa riang.

Baek Yeji menyeringai licik melihat putrinya berlari cepat menuju selasar yang akan membawanya kearah kamar Yunho. "Aku memang tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, tapi apa mereka bisa melarang seorang anak kecil? Terlebih Jesicca adalah seorang Jung, suka atau tidak suka!"

.

.

.

.

**GWANGJU**

Dengan gerakan perlahan Yunho membaringkan tubuh kecil yang sudah terlelap itu diatas ranjang besar yang penuh dengan bantal yang terlihat sangat nyaman. Tangan besarnya mengusap sayang pipi yang merona merah itu, Yunho senang melihat Jaejoongie-nya sehat dan bahagia. Yunho menyelimuti sosok kecil yang sudah merampok semua rasa sayang yang dimilikinya itu dengan selimut tebal, mencium sekilas kening yang ditutupi rambut itu sebelum kembali menghampiri _harabojie_ Jung yang menunggu diujung ranjang.

"_Gomawo, harabojie_ sudah mau menerima Jaejoongie."guman Yunho namun sedikit heran karena _harabojie _tidak menjawabnya. "Apa yang sedang_ harabojie_ pikirkan?"Tanya Yunho dengan suara pelan, tidak ingin Jaejoongie-nya terbangun. Malaikat kecilnya itu pasti kelelahan. Yunho yang merasa hubungannya mulai membaik dengan_ namja_ tua itu menatap aneh pada _harabojie_ yang tidak melepaskan tatapannya sedetik pun dari sosok mungil yang sedang memeluk boneka kecil yang mereka beli di_ Disneyland._

_Namja _tua yang arogan namun sangat dihormati keluarga Jung itu tadi memaksa untuk ikut ke kamar yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk Jung Jaejoong saat _namja _kecil berwajah seindah malaikat itu tertidur dipangkuannya setelah sibuk berceloteh tentang Mr. Crap yang membuat semua orang terkekeh geli dan berebutan ingin mengendongnya. _Harabojie _Jung masih tidak percaya jika sosok mungil dengan berat yang tidak lebih dari 20 kg itu bisa mengubah Yunho yang sedingin es menjadi seseorang yang hampir tidak mereka kenali, namun apa yang baru dilihatnya bukanlah kebohongan. Cucunya benar-benar menyayangi bocah kecil itu!

"Dia..."_Harabojie_ Jung terdiam memikirkan apa kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan _namja_ kecil yang sudah tertidur pulas di kamar Yunho. Sosok mungil yang hampir tidak terasa nyata karena bisa membuat semua orang terpesona dalam satu pandangan.

Yunho terkekeh pelan melihat kebingungan yang jarang sekali tampak diwajah _harabojie _yang selalu keras itu dan tidak pernah kehilangan kata itu saat menatap Jaejoong. "Menakjubkan? Mempesona? Seperti magnet yang menarik kita untuk memeluknya? Untuk ikut tertawa dan melindunginya? Itu semua yang kurasakan, _harabojie_! Sepasang mata doe itu seolah menenggalamkanku dan aku akan memastikan Jaejoongie selalu bahagia!"Seru Yunho dengan nada bangga dan sayang yang terdengar jelas. Begitu berbeda dengan Yunho yang biasanya dingin dan jarang bicara!

_Namja_ Jung muda ini begitu senang karena keluarganya dengan mudah bisa menerima Jaejoong tanpa meminta penjelasan apa pun. Mereka semua bahkan Taecyeon yang tidak menyukai anak kecil terlihat jatuh cinta pada sosok seindah malaikat yang sedang tertidur pulas karena perjalanan panjang yang mereka tempuh.

Tangan tua _harabojie _Jung meremas ringan lengan kekar Yunho untuk mengalihkan mata _namja_ muda yang terlihat begitu fokus menatap bocah kecil itu. "Kau benar, dia sangat membuatku terpesona dengan segala kepolosan itu dan kita akan melindungi Jung Jaejoong mulai sekarang."Setuju _namja _tua yang selama beberapa tahun ini selalu membuat Yunho kesal. "Sekarang kita ke ruang keluarga dan bicara masalah bisnis."ajak_ harabojie_ Jung yang mengisyaratkan Yunho mendorong kursi rodanya.

Diam-diam Yunho merutuk dalam hati, dia masih ingin bersama Jaejoongie. Mungkin saja malaikatnya akan bangun dan takut saat tidak melihatnya. Kakeknya ini memang tidak pernah berubah, selalu bisnis yang diutamakan. "_Arra_..Aku akan meminta Christy menjaga Joongie!"nada kesal jelas sekali terdengar dari suara bass Yunho yang sedang mengirimkan pesan pada pengasuh Jaejoong hingga membuat _harabojie_ Jung tersenyum tipis.

"Dia itu hanya tidur dan tidak akan pergi kemana pun. Lagipula kau tidak mungkin bersamanya selama 24 jam, Yunho-ah. Apa kau berpikir untuk membawanya ke kantor atau kemana pun kau pergi?"_harabojie _Jung mengejek cucunya yang sedang menutup pintu kamar dan terlihat berpikir keras itu dengan tawa serak.

Yunho baru saja akan menjawab pertanyaan _harabojie _Jung, namun matanya yang menangkap sosok pengasuh Jaejoongie yang sedang memegang dengan sebotol susu itu menghentikannya. "Christy, Joongie sedang tidur. Aku mau kau menemaninya dikamar. Jika dia bangun, panggil pengawal didepan untuk mencariku!"perintahnya pada pengasuh yang langsung mengangguk itu.

"Aku mengerti Mr. Jung!"jawab Christy yang segera masuk ke kamar Yunho.

"Ckck...Kau bahkan sudah membayar seorang pengasuh dan supir pribadi untuk anak yang baru berumur 6 tahun, kurang apa lagi? Seorang _bodyguard_?"ejek _harabojie _Jung lagi, melihat Yunho yang seperti enggan beranjak dari sisi bocah kecil itu benar-benar menghiburnya.

Bukannya tersinggung dengan ejekan _harabojie_ Jung, _namja_ bermata musang itu malah tampak berpikir, "Mungkin semua usul itu akan kulakukan _harabojie_. Tidak buruk juga seorang _bodyguard _untuk menjaga hartaku yang paling berharga!"ujar Yunho tertawa kecil melihat _harabojie _merengut masam. "Apa yang mau kalian bicarakan denganku? Berhubungan dengan keluarga Baek lagi?"

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

"Mereka tidak membiarkan Sicca masuk _eomma_!"lapor Jesicca dengan suara kecil pada Baek Yeji yang memperlihatkan ekspresi marah dengan kedua tangan berada dipinggangnya. "Tapi aku melihat ada banyak sekali kotak mainan disana, ada boneka beruang yang besar sekali. Sicca juga mau _eomma_...Sicca mau boneka itu!"pinta Jesicca seraya menarik gaun yang sedang dikenakan Baek Yeji.

'_Boneka beruang dan mainan?_'pikir Baek Yeji bingung karena selama dia mengenal dan tinggal bersama dengan Jung Yunho, tidak sekali pun _namja _yang bertingkah seperti iblis itu pernah membeli sebuah boneka. "Apa lagi yang kau lihat? Kau tidak merengek pada _ahjussi _itu untuk masuk dan melihat kamar itu? Kenapa kau bisa begitu bodoh Jesicca!"cecar Baek Yeji pada putrinya yang sudah merengut ketakutan.

"Hikssss...Mereka bilang aku tidak boleh masuk, _eomma.."_cicit _yeoja_ kecil itu dengan kepala menunduk. "Mungkin itu kamar untukku? Kejutan dari_ appa_?"Tanya Jesicca tiba-tiba dengan mata berbinar meski pipinya masih basah.

"Untuk Jesicca? Apa itu mungkin? Selama ini Jung sialan itu begitu membenci putriku!"gumam Yeji pelan. "Kuharap kau benar Sicca. Lebih baik sekarang kita pergi ke rumah _harabojie_ Baek dan berbelanja! Aku bisa gila kalau terus dirumah setan ini!"memang hanya itulah satu-satunya pelarian baek yeji dari semua masalahnya.

"Sicca mau boneka beruang yang paling besar, _eomma_!"

.

.

.

.

**GWANGJU**

Semua mata menatap pada satu titik, menanti _namja_ bermata musang yang sedang membuka beberapa dokumen yang diserahkan Jung Sung Wook padanya dengan penuh konsentrasi. "Jadi bagaimana? Bukankah itu ide yang bagus?"Taecyeon yang tidak sabaran akhirnya buka suara. "Sekarang ada Jaejoongie yang tinggal bersamamu, tentu kau ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya 'kan? Dengan bantuanku dan Yoochun maka separo dari bebanmu akan berkurang."seru Taecyeon masuk akal yang disetujui semua orang yang langsung berguman kalau itu ide yang baik. Ok Taecyeon tersenyum tipis, dia ingin semua masalah Baek ini selesai dan mereka bisa menjalankan bisnis hiburan dengan keuntungan berlipat!

"Baiklah, aku setuju dengan usul Yoochun dan Taecyeon itu. Selama ini aku membiarkan mereka karena terlalu malas untuk berhadapan dengan_ yeoja_ sialan yang hanya bisa menghamburkan uang bersama anak haramnya itu!"Yunho menepuk pelan bahu Yoochun yang sedang melempar senyum kemenangan pada Taecyeon yang hanya mengangguk kecil.

Semua keluarga inti Jung setuju jika mulai saat ini Yoochun yang akan menangani keluarga Baek. Memang Baek Minwoo yang licik itu punya permata warisan keluarga mereka namun saat ini Yunho mengenggam hidup Baek Yeji dan juga putrinya. _Namja _Baek yang culas tidak akan bisa melawan lagi jika ingin putrinya tetap menjadi seorang Jung. Permainan akan berbalik mulai hari ini, tidak ada lagi tekanan dari Baek Minwoo pada Yunho karena yang akan dihadapinya sekarang adalah Jung Yoochun!

"Aku yakin Baek Yeji akan mengamuk jika tahu semua kartu kredit itu akan diblokir..."tawa keras Yoochun memenuhi ruang tamu itu. "Dia punya permata kita namun lupa jika putrinya juga dalam kekuasaan kita! Aku benar-benar tidak sabar bertemu _namja_ tua itu lagi...Dan kali ini aku yang akan memenangkan tender iklan di Gangnam!"seru Jung Ill Woo dengan senyum lebar.

"Apalagi saat melihat Yunho pulang dengan membawa Jaejoongie dan sejumlah pekerja baru itu."Taecyeon menyeringai kecil membayangkan_ yeoja_ yang selalu membencinya itu akan mengamuk. "Kau harus memperingatinya tidak menyentuh bocah kecil itu, Yunho-ah!"

Yunho yang tadi ikut tertawa bersama saudara dan temannya itu langsung memasang ekspresi dingin. Taecyeon memang sangat mengenal sifat Baek Yeji yang aneh itu. "Dia bahkan tidak akan bisa menyentuh sehelai rambut Jaejoongie. Aku akan menyediakan pengawal untuk malaikat kecilku itu!"tegas _namja_ Jung itu yakin tanpa peduli senyum mengejek dan olokan dari semua keluarganya.

_Harabojie_ Jung hanya diam mendengar semua diskusi putra dan cucunya itu, dia tidak peduli apa yang akan mereka lakukan selama permata itu kembali padanya.

TAP...TAP..TAP

"Mr. Jung! Tuan muda bangun dan dia mencari anda."

Yunho yang baru saja menerima cangkir yang diulurkan Jung Heeri padanya mendongak kearah pintu ruang tamu dimana sekarang Jim yang baru saja memanggilnya berdiri. Segera diletakkannya cangkir yang belum disentuhnya itu. "Joongie bangun. Aku permisi dulu!"tanpa menunggu sahutan yang lain _namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar itu telah menghilang dari ruang tamu.

"Dia begitu terikat dengan bocah kecil itu."gumam Jung Heeri senang walau sedikit rasa khawatir menyelinap dihatinya. Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti ada yang mencari Jaejoong? Apa yang akan terjadi pada putranya?

.

.

.

"Tidak mau, Miss Christy! Joongie maunya _hyungie..."_wajah kecil itu merengut lucu dengan mulut yang dikerucutkan. "_Hyungie _kemana? Kenapa lama?"Tanya Joongie lagi setengah menjerit sambil terus melompat-lompat diatas ranjang besar Yunho dengan memeluk boneka beruang miliknya.

"Jangan melompat, Joongie. Nanti kau jatuh."dan aku akan dibunuh tuan Jung, sambung Christy takut dalam hati. "Minum dulu sayang. Sebentar lagi pasti tuan Jung datang, Jim sedang memanggilnya."bujuk Christy lagi pada bocah kecil yang kadang memang sangat keras kepala namun sudah mulai disayanginya itu.

Jaejoong menggeleng keras dengan tangan dipinggang, "Tapi Joongie mau minum kalau ada _hyungie_!"tolak bocah kecil yang begitu imut dalam piyama bergambar beruang itu keras kepala dan kembali melompat hingga membuat ranjang besar itu semakin berantakan dan Christy yang ketakutan terus berdoa.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Jaejoong kecil terbangun dan langsung mencari keberadaan Yunho tanpa bisa dibujuk untuk menghabiskan _juice_ yang sudah disiapkan Christy sesuai perintah Yunho tadi. "Joongie mau Miss Christy dimarahi lagi?"coba Christy lagi sambil menyodorkan botol bergambar gajah itu pada _namja_ kecil bermata doe yang sepertinya sedang mempertimbangkan mau minum atau tidak.

"Biar aku saja...Kau boleh pergi dan siapkan makan siang, Christy."

"_H__yungieeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."_pekik Jaejoong kecil heboh saat melihat_ hyung_ kesayangannya sudah datang.

Suara bass yang menyela itu membuat Christy terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan botol yang dipegangnya sedangkan _namja_ kecil yang tadi melompat-lompat diranjang itu sudah menghambur dalam pelukan Yunho yang langsung menciumnya dengan gemas sambil mengusap keringat yang membasahi kening sosok mungil itu. "Kenapa Joongie tidak mau minum _juice_?"Tanya Yunho sambil mengambil botol dari tangan Christy yang segera berlalu dari kamar itu. "Dan _hyung _tidak mau _nae_ Joongie lompat-lompat lagi! Bagaimana jika jatuh?"

Senyum indah itu membuat Yunho yang tadinya memasang ekspresi marah ikut tersenyum dan mulai memangku sosok mungil itu seraya menyodorkan botol yang diterima langsung oleh Jaejoong kecil. "Mau minum dengan _hyungie_. Tadi _hyung_ kemana? Joongie mau naik kuda seperti kata _harabojie,_ boleh ya _hyungie_..."suara lembut itu membuat Yunho memutar matanya. _Namja_ cilik ini selalu pintar membuatnya luluh seketika.

"Tentu boleh, tapi habiskan dulu _juice_ dulu. Setelah itu kita ganti pakaianmu untuk berkuda."Yunho memeluk erat tubuh mungil yang beraroma bedak bayi itu dengan gemas hingga Jaejoong kecil terkekeh terus sambil menghabiskan isi botol _juice_-nya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Yunho memakaikan pakaian berkuda yang tampak begitu _cute_ ditubuh kecil Jaejoong apalagi ditambah _boots_ mini coklat dan topi _wool_ berwarna _soft pink__._ _Namja_ kecil itu terus melompat senang itu terlihat begitu menakjubkan dengan pipi yang merona merah. "Kita temui _harabojie_ dulu, Joongie harus makan dan setelah itu kita berkuda. Setuju?"ujar _namja_ Jung itu seraya meraih mantel kecil malaikatnya dan berlalu dari kamar itu.

"Setujuuuuu!"pekik Jaejoong dengan tawa riang setelah mencium pipi kasar Yunho yang belum bercukur seraya melingkarkan lengannya disekeliling leher kekar _namja_ bertubuh besar yang sedang mengendongnya. "Joongie mau kuda warna putih seperti di _Disneyland_ itu. Joongie juga mau ayam goreng dengan kentang, _hyungie_. Apa kita boleh minum coklat lagi? _Harabojie_ baik dan lucu sekali."celoteh Joongie ribut seperti biasanya namun selalu dijawab Yunho dengan sabar.

"Miss Christy pasti sudah membuat ayam goreng untukmu, Boojae dan kita akan cari tahu apa _harabojie_ punya kuda putih untukmu."

.

.

.

Suasana makan siang itu terasa hangat dan penuh gelak tawa karena tingkah lucu sosok mungil yang terus berceloteh dan memaksa untuk makan sendiri. Jaejoongie kecil begitu keras kepala untuk memotong sendiri ayam gorengnya walaupun Yunho terus mengawasinya seperti induk elang.

"Joongie bisa koq, _hyungie_."bantah sosok mungil itu bandel seraya menjaga piringnya, takut Yunho merebutnya karena sejak tadi _hyung_-nya itu ingin menyuapi seperti biasa.

Desah kesal keluar dari bibir hati Yunho, dia begitu takut garpu tajam itu menghujam jari-jari mungil Jaejoong. "Ini semua karena kau!"desis Yunho pada Jung Ill Woo yang memasang ekspresi pura-pura bodoh karena memang _namja_ itu yang tadi bertanya pada Jaejoong kecil kenapa tidak makan sendiri.

Benar saja ayam goreng yang sedang berusaha dipotong _namja _kecil itu akhirnya melayang dan jatuh dipangkuan _harabojie_ Jung, "Ya Tuhan!"seru Jung senior itu terkejut namun segera menahan gerutuannya karena dilihatnya sepasang mata doe itu berkilau dengan airmata yang siap menetes. "_Aigoo, harabojie_ hanya terkejut, _chagiya._ Tidak apa-apa, ayo potong lagi ayam goreng itu."semua orang menarik nafas lega terutama Yunho yang berpikir _namja_ tua itu akan marah.

Senyum lebar terulas wajah seindah malaikat itu. "_Mianhe, harabojie_. Ayam itu nakal!"beritahu Jaejoong yang langsung menimbulkan gelak tawa diruang makan itu. "_Hyungieeee..._Joongie mau disuap saja, nanti ayamnya terbang lagi."pinta _namja _kecil itu langsung naik ke pangkuan Yunho.

.

.

.

.

BLAM...

BLAM...

"YAKKKK! Bisakah kalian tidak selalu membanting pintu mobil?"raung Kangin pada kedua anaknya yang hanya menatapnya dengan muka polos dan cengiran lebar seakan Kangin sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak mereka tahu. "Ya Tuhan, _harabojie_ akan membunuhku! Kita terlambat 3 jam dan itu semua karena ulah kalian!"kecam Kangin seraya meraih tangan kedua anaknya dan menyeret mereka masuk ke rumah besar _harabojie _Jung.

Changmin memberontak untuk melepaskan tangannya,"Kenapa ulah kami?"serunya keras, tidak mau disalahkan begitu saja oleh _appa_-nya yang seperti raccon itu.

"_Appa_ menyalahkan kami? Tadi yang makan begitu lama di restoran itu siapa Chwang?"mata sipit_ yeoja_ kecil itu terbuka lebar dengan gaya tidak percaya sambil melirik adiknya yang sekarang bergelantung ditangan Kangin. Shim Hanna juga terus mengeliat agar cengkraman kuat Kangin pada tangannya lepas.

"Tentu saja _appa_! Bahkan _appa _mengambil ayam goreng milikku!"tuduh Changmin langsung dengan tatapan menyalahkan, keduanya tidak peduli pada wajah Kangin yang sudah memerah menahan marah. Mereka terus saja bergerak liar dalam pegangan kuat Kangin, hingga_ namja_ bertubuh besar itu mulai kewalahan.

"Diam dan tutup mulut kalian! Sekarang juga kita temui _harabojie _dan ingat jaga kelakuan kalian dan bertingkahlah seperti malaikat!"perintah Kangin setengah menjerit. Entah kesalahan apa yang perbuat dibuatnya hingga diberi 2 anak yang selalu membuatnya sakit kepala!

Shim Hanna dan Shim Changmin langsung diam dengan mata tajam yang menatap Kangin seolah _appa_-nya itu begitu bodoh. "Sejak kapan kami ini iblis, _appa?_ Kau terlalu banyak menonton opera sabun."cetus _yeoja _kecil itu nakal.

"Aku tidak pernah menonton hal bodoh seperti itu!"bantah Kangin keras hingga kedua anaknya tertawa kencang melihat wajah malu sang _appa_.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks always to all readers, reviewers, followers, favourites, siders ang quests. Uda panjang 'kan? So weird? Semoga humor-nya dapat dan semua suka. Btw, semua chap ini bukan FLASHBACK...Chap 1/prolog itu hanya ringkasan dari keseluruhan FF ini. Semoga ini menjawab semua pertanyaan tentang kapan flashback-nya selesai.

SEE YOU SOON^^


	11. Chapter 10

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 10**

**.**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**NEW YORK**

Gedung tinggi nan megah yang tepat ada di pusat kota dengan arsitektur Yunani itu adalah salah satu sekolah terbaik di NY City yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dunia, _Top Golden School._ Hanya anak-anak keluarga terpandang, politisi, dan pengusaha kaya yang mampu masuk ke sekolah bertaraf dunia itu yang menjamin semua lulusannya akan menjadi sosok yang sukses. Hwang Chansung melangkah tenang disamping Choi Heechul yang tampil memukau dengan busana branded menuju kelas tempat dia akan belajar bersama wali kelasnya, Mr. Trump.

Semua proses kepindahan ini berjalan sangat cepat, hingga Chansung bahkan merasa _samchon_-nya sangat terburu-buru untuk memulai semuanya dari awal. Mulai dari rumah megah yang sekarang mereka tempati, sekolah baru yang layaknya istana bagi Chansung, bahkan pelayan baru di _mansion_ Choi. Semua hal baru yang tidak berhubungan dengan hidup mereka dulu. "Apa kita tidak akan kembali ke Busan, _imo_?"tanya Chansung malam itu saat Heechul membantunya merapikan semua pakaiannya.

_Namja_ remaja yang baru menginjak 10 tahun itu bisa melihat kabut kesedihan dalam sepasang mata Heechul yang sedang tersenyum tipis padanya. "Tidak dalam waktu dekat, Chanana. Kita akan tinggal disini karena _samchon_ akan mengembangkan bisnisnya dan kau juga harus sekolah, _chagiya_."ujar _yeoja_ cantik itu seraya mencubit pelan pipi tembem keponakannya. "Kenapa? Kau merindukan Korea?"tanya Heechul sambil memasukan beberapa pakaian baru yang baru dibelinya untuk Chansung yang semakin tinggi.

Tangan _namja_ kecil itu meraih lengan Heechul kuat, mata bulat yang biasanya terlihat nakal itu sekarang penuh kesedihan. "Aku merindukan uri Joongie, _imo_~~~~~ Kita harus kembali saat aku dewasa. Aku mau selalu didekat _nae dongsaeng. Imo_ janji? Kita tidak boleh melupakan Jaejoongie!"tuntut Chansung pada _yeoja_ yang sudah membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih itu. Bisa dilihatnya Choi Heechul mengigit keras bibirnya seraya menganggukan kepalanya, sebutir airmata turun dipipinya yang tirus.

"Pasti kita akan kembali ke Seoul suatu hari nanti! _Imo_ juga tidak mau uri Jaejoongie kesepian disana sendirian!"tegas Heechul dengan senyum getir. Matanya menangkap bayangan Choi Siwon yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar itu, suaminya itu juga tampak terpukul mendengar setiap permintaan polos Chansung yang sedang memeluknya.

"Anda hanya bisa mengantar sampai disini, Mrs. Choi."suara berat dengan logat unik Mr. Trump itu menyadarkan Chansung jika hidup barunya akan dimulai. Hidup tanpa gelak tawa ceria _dongsaeng _tersayangnya.

_Yeoja_ cantik yang sedari tadi mengandeng tangan Chansung itu tersenyum tipis pada Mr. Trump. "Belajarlah yang baik, Chan. Saat ini hanya kau harapan _imo _dan _samchon_. Jangan kecewakan kami, _chagiya_."gumam Heechul sambil memeluk tubuh Chansung yang terlihat sedikit kurus sebelum membiarkan Mr. Trump membawa keponakannya itu masuk ke kelas.

Choi Heechul yang mulai belajar untuk mengatasi dan menyembunyikan kesedihannya itu kembali mengenakan kacamata hitamnya dan melangkah keluar dari sekolah yang mereka pilih untuk Chansung. Siwon bertekad untuk mendidik keponakan mereka itu menjadi _namja_ yang pintar dan kuat.

"_Baby _Joongie, apa kau lihat? Sekarang _hyung_-mu itu jarang tersenyum. Dia selalu memikirkanmu, _chagiya_. Kami merindukanmu, _baby_..."guman Heechul menatap gumpalan awan yang terus bergerak cepat dilangit biru New York, seolah mengirimkan doanya untuk putra kecilnya yang malang.

.

.

.

.

**GWANGJU**

"Itu pasti Kangin dan anak-anaknya."beritahu Taecyeon yang sedang bersandar disalah satu pilar diruang tamu bernuansa tradisional itu dengan segelas teh ginseng untuk menghangatkan badan saat mendengar suara ribut.

"Bahkan suara mereka terdengar sampai kesini! Hahhahaha...Sebentar lagi rumah_ harabojie_ akan seperti seramai taman bermain!"goda Yoochun yang sedang bermain dengan Jaejoong dilantai pada sang _harabojie_ yang sudah memasang wajah masam. _Namja_ tua itu memang tidak suka keributan!

Dan anak-anak Kangin itu adalah penjelmaan dari semua sumber keributan!

Jung Ill Woo tertawa keras bersama Jung Sang Wook, _appa_ Yunho. Akhirnya anak-anak Kangin yang menurutnya semanis malaikat itu tiba juga dikediaman _harabojie _yang selalu sepi dan tenang ini, kecuali insiden ruang makan tadi. "Sudahlah, _appa_. Paling tidak mereka akan membuat rumah ini semakin ceria."hibur_ appa_ Yunho itu pada _harabojie_ Jung meski nada geli tidak berhasil disembunyikannya.

"Ceria? Kau sebut para setan kecil yang sudah menghancurkan vas dari dinasti Ming itu membawa keceriaan? Ada yang salah dengan otakmu itu, Sung Wook!"rutuk _harabojie _Jung dengan suara kasar. Jika bukan karena ide aneh para cucunya tentang Jaejoong membutuhkan teman bermain, mungkin _harabojie _Jung akan mengirim kedua anak Kangin itu ke panti asuhan terjauh!

Dengan penasaran Yunho yang sedang mengawasi Jaejoong bermain Lego dengan Yoochun itu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan menghampiri pintu ruang tamu, ternyata dugaan Taecyeon benar. Itu Kangin dan kedua anaknya yang selalu saja membuat keributan dimana pun mereka berada. Lihat saja, mereka bahkan sedang berdebat seru dengan Kangin yang hanya bergumam kecil.

"Kenapa Kangin membawa anaknya? Bukankah _harabojie_ pernah melarang Hanna dan Changmin kesini? Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu?"nada bingung dan heran mewarnai suara Yunho yang melihat begitu banyak ekspresi yang berbeda diwajah-wajah orang yang duduk diruang tamu ini bahkan Yoochun yang sedang memeluk gemas Jaejoong yang terus melempar Lego-nya sekarang melongo dengan mulut terbuka.

"Agar Jaejoongie punya teman karena kedua anak Kangin itu seusia dengan malaikat kecilmu itu, Yunho-ah."beritahu Jung Heeri yang juga ikut mengamati Kangin dan kedua anaknya yang masih ada dilantai satu dari pintu ruang tamu.

Sepasang mata musang itu terbelalak dan langsung mengendong Jaejoong yang sedang bermain itu dengan protektif. Sosok mungil itu terlihat bingung dan sedikit meronta ingin turun. "_Hyungie_, Joongie masih mau main. Turunkan..."seru Jaejoong menarik-narik kaos Yunho untuk mendapatkan perhatian _namja_ bertubuh besar yang sedang menatap tajam semua orang diruang tamu itu. "Nanti baru main lagi, _chagiya_. Joongie lupa kita akan pergi berkuda?"bisik Yunho lembut pada Jaejoong yang langsung mengangguk dan diam dalam gendongan _hyung-_nya itu.

"Menjadi teman Jaejoongie? Anak Kangin? Kalian gila?"Tanya Yunho memastikan dan langsung melihat semua orang mengangguk ragu, bahkan _harabojie_ Jung yang masih dengan tenang menyesap teh ginseng. "Tidak! Jaejoong tidak boleh berteman dengan kedua pembawa bencana itu! Kalian bisa membayangkan Jaejoongie-ku yang polos tercemar dengan semua ide-ide aneh kedua anak Kangin_ hyung_ yang mengerikan itu?"sembur Yunho tidak rela. Kehadiran Jaejoong tampaknya membawa perubahan dratis dalam kepribadian Jung Yunho yang biasanya dingin dan tertutup itu!

"Memang seaneh dan semengerikan apa kedua anakku, Jung Yunho?"

Semburan tawa Jung Yoochun dan Jung Ill Woo menyadarkan Yunho yang masih memeluk erat Jaejoong yang hanya diam dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti saat melihat _ahjussi-ahjussi_ itu tertawa keras. '_Tidak ada yang lucu_, _kenapa mereka tertawa?_'pikir _namja_ kecil itu. Yunho yang mendengar suara familiar itu segera berbalik dan melihat Kangin sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan Shim Hanna dan Shim Changmin yang tersenyum lebar dengan mata berkedip jahil.

"Hello, Yunho _ahjussi. Appa_ bilang kau punya buaya! Bisa kami melihatnya? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengambil fotonya untuk pamer ke teman-temanku!"tanya Shim Changmin saat mengucapkan salam pada Yunho yang bingung dengan pertanyaannya.

"Apa ini _namja_ kecil yang kata _appa _tidak boleh dibuat menangis itu? _Omoo_, dia cantik sekali, _ahjussi_!"tangan kecil Shim Hanna terulur untuk mencubit pipi Jaejoong namun Yunho bergerak mundur hingga pipi _namja_ kecil kesayangannya itu selamat. "Pelit sekali!"cela Hanna langsung tanpa peduli lirikan tajam Kangin. "Dan kami ini tidak aneh, _ahjussi_! Hanya sedikit kreatif dan banyak akal, benarkan Chwang?"seru Hanna dengan riang diikuti anggukan cepat dari Changmin adiknya yang terus meminta agar Yunho memperlihatkan buaya yang dipeliharanya.

Semua orang diruang tamu itu tertawa keras melihat parodi yang sedang berlangsung itu, bahkan _harabojie _yang kaku juga ikut tersenyum lebar. Kedua anak Kangin memang selalu punya pikiran aneh dan tidak takut pada apapun!

Yunho berusaha keras meredam kemarahannya, karena bisa dilihatnya sekarang Jaejoong-nya juga ikut tertawa riang meski tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan bahkan bocah kecil sudah berusaha turun dari gendongan erat Yunho _hyung_-nya. "Sejak kapan aku punya buaya, Kangin _hyung_? Membuat Jaejoongie-ku menangis? Dan kau bilang anakmu tidak aneh? Hanna baru saja akan mencubit Jaejoong!"desis Yunho dengan suara geram pada Kangin yang terlihat salah tingkah, sedangkan Shim Hanna malah menjulurkan lidahnya pada Yunho berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya dan mengabaikan suara tawa orang-orang yang sedang menatap mereka.

"_Hyungie_ punya buaya? Joongie juga mau lihat! Apa buaya itu punya gigi?"pertanyaan polos Jaejoong itu hampir membuat Yunho mengerang putus asa karena kedua anak Kangin sekarang juga ikut bertanya tentang buaya yang pasti hanya karangan sepupu gilanya itu.

Dengan sayang Yunho mencium sekilas kepala Jaejoong, membetulkan letak topinya yang sedikit menutupi telinganya. "_Hyungie_ tidak punya buaya, tapi kita bisa pergi melihatnya nanti setelah _hyung_ membunuh raccon!"suara Yunho terdengar lembut namun mata tajam itu menatap sepupunya dengan kilat ancaman.

Shim Kangin tertawa aneh seraya meremas kuat lengan kedua anaknya yang langsung memberontak keras walau akhirnya diam saat melihat mata dingin Yunho yang seperti memaku mereka. "Aku hanya bercanda, Yunho. Jangan dipikirkan!"seru Kangin gugup. "Dan mana mungkin kedua anakku yang manis akan membuat Jaejoongie yang begitu lucu ini menangis. Mereka sudah berjanji akan selalu menjaga Jaejoong. Benarkan, anak-anak?"dengan kuat Kangin menarik kuncir Hanna hingga putrinya itu meringis dan mencibir kesal.

"_Neeeee_...Kami ini akan bertingkah seperti malaikat dan selalu menjaga uri Joongie!"janji kedua anak Kangin serampak yang membuat bocah kecil dalam gendongan Yunho sontak bertepuk tangan riuh, mungkin senang ada anak-anak seusia dirinya.

"Itu yang kalian bilang menceriakan rumahku?"cela _harabojie _Jung dengan mulut terkatup rapat. "Jaejoongie yang polos akan berubah sejahil mereka. Lihat saja nanti!"

.

.

.

Akhirnya Yunho menyerah dan membiarkan Jaejoong bermain dengan kedua anak Kangin yang memang bertingkah manis sesuai janji mereka. Shim Hanna bahkan dengan telaten menyuapi buah apel yang dipotong kecil pada Jaejoong yang sibuk berlari kejar-kejar dengan Changmin. Gelak tawa memenuhi ruang tamu yang sekarang hanya diisi oleh Yunho, saudara-saudaranya dan juga Taecyeon.

"Kapan kau akan membawanya pulang ke rumah itu?"sejak tadi Taecyeon ingin menanyakan hal penting itu. Dia sedikit khawatir membayangkan mahkluk tak berdosa yang sedang mengejar Changmin dengan jeritan bahagia itu akan serumah dengan si licik Baek Yeji.

Yoochun ikut menatap Yunho yang sepertinya sedang berpikir. "Kau yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Jaejoongie? Dia masih kecil, tidak seharusnya mendengar semua pertengkaranmu dengan Baek Yeji atau kau titipkan saja dia di rumah _appa_ selama kau dikantor?"

"Sebaiknya kau menyewa _bodyguard_ untuk menjaganya selama kau bekerja, sepupu atau bawa saja dia ke kantor."saran Jung Ill Woo yang biasanya acuh. "Apalagi kudengar dari _ahjumma _Song, Jesicca itu nakal sekali!"

"Jangan lupa kau juga harus berpikir dimana Jaejoong akan sekolah. Dia sudah 6 tahun 'kan? Kusarankan di sekolah yang kudirikan saja, jadi dia akan aman dan tidak seorang pun akan menanyakan hal-hal bodoh tentang asal-usulnya!"seru Kangin bijak dengan wajah tegas, pembawaannya jika tidak bersama kedua anaknya yang sedang sibuk bermain.

Dalam diam Yunho mendengar semua saran dan pendapat orang-orang yang selalu mendukungnya ini. Dia memang harus berpikir cepat karena mereka tidak mungkin terus tinggal dirumah _harabojie_ dan Jaejoongie memang harus sekolah. "Kalian benar, aku akan menyewa_ bodyguard_ untuk malaikat kecilku itu. Sebenarnya aku sedang merenovasi salah satu kamar di _mansion_ untuk Jaejoong dan juga memasang CCTV diseluruh rumah."ujar _namja _Jung itu dengan senyum tenang. "Tapi kau bisa mengurus masalah sekolah itu untukku, _hyung_. Masukkan saja Jaejoong sekelas dengan Changmin."

"Tentu, serahkan saja masalah itu padaku!"Kangin tersenyum lebar pada sepupunya yang terlihat berubah itu.

"_Hyungieeeee..._Kapan kita berkuda? Changmin dan Hanna _noona_ boleh ikut ya! Joongie sudah tidak sabar!"rengek Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba sudah naik ke pangkuan Yunho hingga _namja_ Jung itu segera meletakkan ponsel yang baru akan digunakannya. "_Noona_ bilang _harabojie_ punya banyak sekali kuda. Joongie ingin lihat sekarang! Ayoooo, _hyungieee..."_

Shim Hanna tersenyum manis disamping Changmin yang menunjukkan cengiran aneh. Ini pasti ulah kedua anak nakal Kangin, pikir Yunho. "_Arra,_ kita akan berkuda sekarang, _nae_ Joongie."

Dengan Jaejoong dalam pelukannya Yunho berdiri dan hampir meninggalkan ruang tamu itu saat langkahnya terhenti dan berbalik pada Kangin. "Tapi ingat, _hyung_. Aku tidak mau Changmin ataupun Hanna mengajari hal-hal aneh pada Jaejoongie!"tegas Yunho dengan nada tajam yang membuat Kangin menelan ludahnya gugup karena yang diminta sepupunya itu tidak mungkin.

"Kuharap kau punya cadangan kewarasan, Kangin _hyung_!"ejek Yoochun dengan tawa keras sebelum mengikuti langkah Yunho dan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

"Besar sekali, _hyungie_! Apa ini rumah kita? Kenapa Joongie tidak ingat? Wow, ada kolam ikan! Miss Christy nanti kita ke kolam itu ya..."celoteh Jaejoong tanpa henti sejak mobil yang dikemudikan sendiri oleh Yunho memasuki gerbang _mansion _mewah itu.

Christy yang duduk dibelakang menatap takjub pada bangunan megah dihadapannya. Dia tahu pria bermarga Jung itu kaya tapi dia tidak menyangka jika mereka akan tinggal di _mansion_ seindah istana. "Tentu saja tuan muda."jawab wanita muda itu spontan dengan senyum lebar.

Mobil mewah itu berhenti tepat didepan pintu besar berwarna putih gading yang sudah dibuka dan beberapa pelayan keluar untuk menyambut pulangnya tuan mereka. "Selamat datang, Yunho-ah."sapa _ahjumma_ Song dengan senyum lebar, "Dimana malaikat kecil itu?"

"Di mobil, dia sudah tidak sabar melihat kolam ikan."ujar Yunho seraya memeluk ringan _yeoja_ paro baya yang selalu menyayanginya itu dan mengangguk kecil pada para pelayan yang menyapanya. Dengan langkah lebar _namja_ Jung itu membuka pintu penumpang dan membantu malaikat kecilnya keluar dari mobil.

"_Aigo_, dia benar-benar seperti malaikat."guman _ahjumma_ Song saat melihat Jaejoong yang mengenakan _jumpsuit_ berwarna biru muda dan mantel bulu tersenyum manis.

Yunho senang mendengar pujian itu, Jaejoong-nya memang selalu berhasil membuat semua orang terpesona. "Kau suka, _chagiya?_ Ini rumahmu. Semua ini milikmu _nae sarang_!"

_Namja_ kecil bermata doe itu melihat sekelilingnya dengan senyum senang, tangan kecilnya memeluk erat lengan Yunho _hyung_-nya. "Suka sekali, _hyungie_! Joongie mau melihat kolam ikan!"suara lembut setengah merengek itu membuat Yunho tertawa.

"Christy, ikut _ahjumma_ Song. Dia akan menunjukkan kamar Jaejoongie!"perintah Yunho pada pengasuh Jaejoong yang sedang terpana itu. "Ayo kita masuk dulu. Joongie ingat kata-kata _hyungie_? Jangan pernah takut pada Yeji _ahjumma _dan juga Jesicca! Mereka tidak akan lama tinggal dengan kita."dengan satu gerakan ringan Yunho mengendong_ namja_ kecil yang langsung memeluk lehernya.

"Joongie tidak takut, _hyungie_. Kenapa mereka tidak pulang kerumah sendiri?"tanya Jaejoong polos pada Yunho yang diam karena melihat Baek Yeji sudah berdiri diruang tamu dengan tangan terkepal.

Mata sipit Baek Yeji menatap benci dan galak pada Yunho yang baru saja sampai dan masuk ke _mansion_ Jung dengan membawa beberapa pelayan dan seorang bocah kecil dalam gendongan _namja _bertubuh besar itu. Dia bahkan tidak diberitahu jika suaminya itu sudah pulang. Untung saja Jesicca melihat Yunho turun dari mobil dan segera memanggilnya dikamar.

"Kemana saja kau? Membusuk di neraka? Siapa dia? Kenapa kau membawanya pulang? Jawab aku Jung Yunho! Untuk apa juga kau merenovasi kamar? Apa kau ingin membawa pulang selingkuhanmu?"pekik _yoeja _itu berang melihat sosok kecil yang ada dalam pelukan sang suami yang tampak tidak peduli dengan kemarahannya. Mata besar itu malah melihatnya Yeji dengan sorot aneh.

"_Eomma_, hikksss...Kenapa marah pada _appa? Appa_, Sicca juga mau digendong...Yakkkk, turun kau dari gendongan _appa_-ku!"jerit Jesicca berusaha menarik kaki Jaejoong yang mengenakan boots putih.

Jaejoong menatap tidak suka pada _yeoja_ kecil yang terus saja menangis itu. "_Hyungie_, dia mau menarik kaki Joongie!"adu _namja_ kecil itu pada Yunho yang langsung menatap tajam pada Jesicca yang sontak menurunkan tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh Jaejoongie dan aku bukan _appa_-mu!"desis Jung muda itu, mengabaikan wajah murka Baek Yeji yang tidak suka melihat Jesicca diperlakukan sedingin itu sedangkan bocah kecil yang sedang tersenyum kecil itu sepertinya sangat disayangi Yunho.

"Apa salah putriku? Dia hanya minta kau mengendongnya! Jangan abaikan kami terus, bajingan! Katakan siapa anak kecil itu? kenapa kau membawanya? Dan siapa orang-orang aneh yang masuk tadi?"teriak Yeji berang, berusaha menarik bocah kecil yang sedang memeluk erat leher Yunho namun tangannya hanya mengapai udara. Emosi _yeoja_ itu hampir meledak apalagi ditambah suara tangis Jesicca yang membuat kepalanya sakit. "Diamlah, Sicca!"herdik Yeji.

Jung Yunho mengabaikan semua itu dan melangkah terus seraya mengendong tubuh kecil yang sedang memeluk lehernya dengan erat mengacuhkan teriakan marah _yoeja_ yang terus membuntutinya sambil mengendong Jesicca yang terus menangis keras karena terkejut dengan teriakan Baek Yeji yang seperti orang gila.

Merasa keadaan ini akan semakin buruk dan bisa membuat Jaejoong ketakutan membuat Yunho menghentikan langkahnya menuju kamar Jaejoong. _Namja _Jung yang selalu berwajah keras dan bersikap dingin itu mendekati Baek Yeji dengan seringai kecil, "Dengarkan aku, nona Baek. Yang ada dalam gendonganku adalah Jung Jaejoong! Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa dia. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menerimanya! Perlakukan dia dengan baik!"seru suara bass itu tegas.

Baek Yeji langsung mengeleng keras, menolak. "Aku tidak mau! Ini rumahku dan anak itu diterima disini!"bentak _yeoja _itu dengan suara tajam. Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba Yunho muncul dan memberikan ultimatum gila padanya. "Jung Jaejoong? Lelucon apa ini? Jangan katakan dia itu anak harammu!"tawa melengking Baek Yeji terhenti saat sebuah tamparan keras melukai sudut bibirnya.

PLAKKKK...

Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti dan menghina malaikat kecil yang sekarang sedang memandangnya bingung dengan mata doe indah itu. Yunho akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi sosok kecil yang sekarang sangat tergantung padanya dan dalam sekejab mempengaruhi setiap keputusannya. Dengan mata sedingin es Yunho menatap _yeoja_ yang sekarang sudah terdiam dengan wajah shock itu.

"INI RUMAHKU! Perintahku yang berlaku disini!"desis suara itu dingin penuh penekanan. "Sekali lagi mulut kotormu itu menghina Jaejoongie, aku bukan hanya akan menamparmu tapi akan kupastikan kau dan juga anakmu itu menjadi gelandangan!"

"_Appa..."_panggil Jesicca lirih.

Senyum dingin Yunho muncul saat mendengar panggilan menggelikan itu,"Dan ingat, jangan pernah memanipulasi anakmu sendiri dengan semua kebohongan itu! Aku bukan a_ppa_-nya!"tanpa peduli pada kedua _yeoja_ yang sudah membuatnya hidup seperti di neraka itu, Yunho meninggalkan ruang tamu itu dengan Jaejoong dalam pelukannya.

Bocah kecil itu tersenyum lebar, dalam pikiran polosnya Yunho _hyung_-nya sangat hebat karena sudah memarahi _ahjumma_ yang galak itu. "_Hyungie_? Itu Jesicca? Dia cengeng sekali tapi _ahjumma_ itu menakutkan...Seperti nenek sihir di dongeng _Snow White_."

"Uri Joongie tidak perlu takut. Kita akan mengusir nenek sihir itu nanti!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks always untuk semua readers yang men-support gw. Thanks a lot untuk semua yang memberikan review dengan ikhlas (followers, favorites, siders, guests). Satu hal yang perlu gw tekankan, ini ff gw, ini tulisan gw so mau selebay apa, sesadis apa, itu terserah gw. Capek terus dibashing, semua orang punya hak menulis karakter seperti apa pun!

**PS : untuk guest yang merasa yunho seperti pembokat dan ff ini lebay banget, please jangan dibaca**.


	12. Chapter 11

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 11**

**.**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**MANSION JUNG**

Sudah 2 bulan Jaejoong tinggal bersama Yunho, mengikuti _namja_ Jung itu kemana pun bahkan termasuk dalam perjalanan bisnisnya ke Jepang minggu lalu karena Yunho merasa tidak tenang meninggalkan Jaejoong dirumah meski ada Christy dan juga Jim yang mengawasi bocah kecil itu setelah pulang dari sekolah. Kehadiran Kyung Tak, _bodyguard _yang direkomendasikan langsung oleh Taecyeon juga tidak membuatnya miliuner Jung itu merasa tenang karena dia sangat mengenal tabiat busuk keluarga Baek!

Keributan-keributan kecil antara Yunho dan Baek Yeji juga tidak terhindarkan karena_ yeoja_ Baek itu selalu saja berusaha melakukan apapun untuk membuat Jaejoong takut dan merasa tidak nyaman. Mulai dari memasang ekspresi marah hingga membentak _namja_ kecil itu hanya karena Jaejoong memecahkan gelas susunya. Ditambah sikap manja Jesicca yang selalu merengek pada Yunho yang sebisa mungkin menahan emosi dan bentakannya karena tidak mau malaikat kecilnya ketakutan. Jung Yunho ingin Jaejoongie-nya menikmati masa kecil yang bahagia dan penuh senyum.

Seperti siang ini, ruang tamu _mansion_ Jung yang awalnya dipenuhi gelak tawa ceria Jaejoong dan juga kedua anak Kangin sekarang penuh dengan jeritan melengking antara Shim Hanna dan Jesicca yang sedang memperebutkan sebuah boneka _teddy bear_ besar yang baru saja dibelikan Yunho untuk Jaejoong. Putri dari Baek Yeji itu memang semakin nakal sejak Jaejoong tinggal bersama mereka. Dia merasa jika _namja _kecil yang selalu digendong dan mendapat hadiah bagus itu sudah merebut semua perhatiaan sang _appa _yang seharusnya hanya untuk dirinya!

"Berikan padaku! Itu boneka yang dibeli _appa_! Jadi itu milikku!"teriak Jesicca dengan suara melengking.

Shim Hanna, _yeoja _kecil berusia 7 tahun itu akhirnya berang dan mendorong kasar Jesicca hingga tersungkur dengan keras. Matanya berkilat benci pada _yeoja_ kecil yang selalu menganggu mereka saat bermain. "Ini boneka Joongie! Bukan milikmu dan kalau kau mau, minta saja _ahjumma_ jelek itu membelikannya!"balas Hanna garang. Putri Shim Kangin itu memang sangat menyayangi Jaejoong dan selalu berusaha menjaga _namja_ kecil yang masih sangat polos itu baik disekolah, maupun dirumah. Hampir setiap hari kedua anak Kangin selalu menemani Jaejoong bermain dan belajar hingga sore dan itu membuat Baek Yeji sangat membenci kedua anak yang selalu berlaku kasar pada Jesicca, putrinya.

Changmin dan Jaejoong yang sejak tadi melihat pertengkaran itu tertawa keras melihat sekarang Jesicca sudah hampir menangis, Hanna yang sedang marah itu memang sangat mengerikan. "Lihat saja Joongie, _noona_ akan membuat Jesicca menangis darah!"heboh Changmin menguncang bahu kecil Joongie. "_Nonna,_ tarik saja telinganya seperti yang dia lakukan pada Jaejoongie semalam!"kompor Changmin pada Hanna yang langsung beringas mengingat bagaimana kemarin Jaejoong menangis keras dengan telinga yang memerah.

"Jangan tarik telingaku!"teriak Jesicca kencang sambil menendang kuat kaki Hanna yang sudah ada didepannya. Hanna yang kesakitan semakin marah dan dengan cepat menarik rambut panjang Jesicca. "Akan kuadukan kalian pada _eomma!_ Dasar anak-anak gila!"jerit Jesicca meniru kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan Yeji saat_ yeoja_ muda itu marah.

Dengusan kesal keluar dari _cherry lips_ Jaejoong yang mencibik lucu, "Aku tidak suka Jesicca! Dia selalu saja menganggu Joongie saat _hyungie_ tidak ada! Dia iri karena kamar Joongie penuh dengan mainan yang dibelikan Yunho _hyung_."dengan sayang _namja_ kecil itu memeluk boneka _teddy bear limited edition_ yang tadi menjadi rebutan antara dirinya dan Jesicca yang sekarang sudah menangis dengan wajah merah disamping Hanna yang tersenyum puas.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi disini?"

Baek Yeji yang baru pulang langsung mendelik tajam dan benci pada Jaejoong yang hanya duduk diam, tidak terlalu peduli pada _ahjumma_ pemarah yang menurut Yunho _hyung_-nya hanya nenek sihir jahat yang akan mereka usir nanti!

"Aku ingin boneka itu, _eomma_! Seharusnya itu milikku! Jaejoong merebutnya!"seru Jesicca yang langsung mengadu dengan suara penuh kemenangan pada Baek Yeji. _Yeoja_ kecil itu menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Hanna yang terlihat tidak terima. "Apa? Kau mau mendorong dan menarik telingaku lagi? Coba saja kalau berani! Ini rumahku dan kalian semua akan kuusir! Terutama kau, Jaejoong jelek!"ancam Jesicca angkuh pada Jaejoong yang hanya melengos tidak peduli. Jesicca saat ini berada diatas angin karena dia tahu kedua anak Shim_ ahjussi_ itu tidak mungkin berani melawan _eomma-_nya yang sekarang berdiri tegak dengan mata tajam.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Baek Yeji mendekati tempat Jaejoong duduk seraya memeluk _teddy bear_ miliknya. Mata sipit _yeoja_ itu menatap penuh kebencian pada bocah kecil yang membuat hidupnya semakin berat sejak kehadirannya di _mansion_ ini, usaha ayahnya yang mengalami kendala karena sekarang Jung Yoochun dan sialan Taecyeon yang memegang kendali bagian keuangan dan tender, tidak ada lagi kartu kredit, dan bahkan tidak ada lagi kebebasan berbuat sesukanya karena rumah sialan ini dipenuhi CCTV! Semua itu karena bocah yang tidak jelas asal usulnya ini. "Berikan boneka itu pada Jesicca!"perintah Baek Yeji dengan suara tajam pada Jaejoong yang hanya menatapnya dengan sepasang mata bulat yang sangat diyakini Yeji tidak sepolos yang terlihat.

Wajah seindah malaikat itu mengangkat tinggi dagunya, angkuh. "Tidak mau! Ini boneka Joongie yang dibelikan_ hyungie_!"tolak Jaejoong lantang. Dia tidak takut pada nenek sihir yang selalu menjerit seperti orang gila disalah satu acara TV yang ditontonnya. Lagipula _ahjumma _itu hanya berani mengancam, pikir Jaejoong dalam hati karena dia pernah melihat beberapa kali Yeji _ahjumma _menangis dan berlutut memohon ampun pada Yunho _hyung!_

Baek Yeji mengetatkan rahangnya, dia tidak boleh mengalah pada bocah 6 tahun yang harus disingkirkannya secepat mungkin ini. Bocah yang masih diyakininya sebagai anak haram Yunho dari salah satu pelacurnya! "Berikan pada Jesicca boneka itu sekarang atau aku akan mengurungmu di gudang yang penuh tikus!"ancam Baek Yeji dengan wajah murka.

Shim Hanna yang melihat Jaejoong akan diperlakukan kasar segera melirik Changmin, adiknya yang sejak tadi diam. Tangannya menepuk pelan bahu Changmin hingga _namja _seusia Jaejoong itu menatap _noona_-nya penuh tanya. "Panggil _bodyguard _Joongie!"bisik _yeoja_ kecil itu lirih dan Changmin mengangguk kemudian perlahan mulai meninggalkan ruang tamu itu tanpa disadari Baek Yeji yang masih menatap Jaejoong seolah ingin menelan bocah kecil itu.

"Kurung saja , Joongie tidak takut!"balas Jaejoong memeluk erat bonekanya. Kepala kecil itu mendongak keatas membalas tatapan Baek Yeji tanpa takut. Ruang tamu ini penuh kamera yang dipasang_ hyungie_ jadi _ahjumma_ tidak mungkin berani memukulnya, pikir Jaejoong cerdik sambil menyeringai kecil pada Yeji yang hampir meledak. "Ini rumah Joongie dan kalian berdua hanya menumpang disini. Kalian saja yang pergi!"usir Jaejoong lantang, dia memang tidak suka dengan Yeji _ahjumma_, terutama Jesicca yang selalu berusaha menganggu saat dia sedang bermain bersama _hyung_nya yang saat ini sedang dikantor.

"_Eomma_, dia mengusir kita! Jangan diam saja _eomma_~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ini rumah kita 'kan? _Eomma _harus menghukum Jaejoong..."Jesicca tidak terima jika rumah tempatnya tinggal ini sekarang jadi milik Jaejoong yang dibencinya.

Dengan kasar Baek Yeji mencengkram lengan Jaejoong hingga pegangan _namja_ kecil itu pada boneka teddy-nya terlepas dan _namja _kecil itu meringis kesakitan. "Mengusirku? Dasar anak bodoh! Kau itu hanya anak miskin yang kebetulan Yunho temukan! Ini bukan rumahmu tapi rumah putriku!"desis Baek Yeji berang dengan suara melengking tinggi yang membuat Jaejoong kecil mulai ketakutan karena mata _ahjumma_ itu seperti ingin menerkamnya. "Kau pikir karena CCTV bodoh itu aku takut padamu? Akan kubuat kau menyesal anak kecil!"geram Yeji yang mengangkat tangannya ingin memukul Jaejoong.

BRUKKK...

Dorongan kuat itu membuat badan Yeji sedikit mundur ke belakang, matanya memicing marah pada Shim Hanna yang sudah begitu kurang ajar mendorongnya hingga cengkramannya pada lengan bocah kecil pembuat masalah yang sangat disayangi Yunho itu terlepas. "_Ahjumma_ tidak boleh menyakiti Joongie! Akan kuadukan pada _samchon_!"dengan berani putri Kangin itu berdiri dengan tangan dipinggang dan mata melotot pada Baek Yeji yang mengeram marah dan baru saja akan menerjang kembali untuk menarik Jaejoong saat suara pengawal sialan yang disewa Yunho muncul!

"HENTIKAN ITU!"

_Namja_ bertubuh tinggi dengan pandangan menusuk tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri diantara mereka dan meraih tubuh kecil Jaejoong yang hampir menangis dalam gendongannya. Kim Kyung Tak, _bodyguard _yang ditugaskan Yunho untuk menjaga Jaejoong selama dia tidak ada dirumah tadi memang sedang pergi untuk membeli es krim bagi ketiga anak yang sedang bermain.

"Jangan berani sekali pun anda menyentuh tuan muda lagi! Anda tentu tahu apa yang bisa tuan Jung lakukan jika tuan muda sampai terluka, bukan?"seru_ namja_ itu datar tanpa takut pada Baek Yeji yang mengangkat tangan ingin menamparnya. "Sikap anarkis itu hanya akan merugikan anda sendiri!"seru Kyung Tak lagi.

Dengan kesal Baek Yeji menghentakkan kakinya dan menarik tangan Jesicca yang masih menatap benci pada ketiga anak yang sekarang tertawa menyeringai padanya. "Ini belum berakhir dan mansion ini tidak akan pernah jadi rumahmu!"desis Yeji tajam pada Jaejoong yang menjulurkan lidah mengejeknya, sama seperti yang dilakukan Jesicca tadi.

"Hussshhh pergi sana nenek sihir! Joongie tidak takut!"ledek Jaejoong diikuti semburan tawa dari Changmin dan Hanna yang senang melihat kekalahan Jesicca yang sedang merengut.

.

.

.

.

**JUNG ATHENA GRUP**

"Kalian tidak bisa melakukan ini! Aku adalah mertua dari Jung Yunho!"

Jung Yoochun melirik partner bisnisnya yang sedang mengulum tawa sambil menyeringai kecil, amukan _namja_ paro baya didepan mereka ini memang sangat menghibur. Baek Minwoo sekarang kesulitan membayar semua hutang perusahaannya karena hampir 2 bulan ini tidak ada satupun tender besar yang Athena Grup berikan padanya.

"Status sebagai mertua CEO perusahaan tidak berguna untuk kami tuan Baek karena Yunho sudah menyerahkan bisnis konstruksi ini pada kami sepenuhnya. Dia ingin focus pada bisnis hiburan dan otomotif yang baru dibangunnya."suara berat Ok Taecyeon membuat mata Baek Minwoo memicing tajam padanya.

"Kau itu hanya teman dari menantuku, tuan Ok! Jadi diam dan tutup mulutmu itu!"sembur Baek Minwoo kasar pada Taecyeon yang langsung berdiri dan menatap penuh intimidasi pada Baek Minwoo yang tanpa sadar melangkah mundur.

Seringai tajam terlihat diwajah kasar Ok Taecyeon yang sejak dulu membenci keluarga yang sudah mengubah semua sisi baik sahabatnya. "Kau sudah memilih musuh yang salah tuan Baek. Kata-katamu tadi akan kau bayar dengan sangat mahal!"suara dingin Ok Taecyeon itu bahkan membuat Yoochun merinding karena_ namja_ itu tidak pernah melupakan ancamannya.

Yoochun berdehem beberapa kali untuk menyamarkan tawa yang hampir menyembur darinya. Kondisi Baek Minwoo yang frustasi dan ketakutan sesuai dengan prediksi mereka sebelum melancarkan usaha-usaha yang akan membuat _namja_ paro baya itu menyerah tanpa perlawanan. "Sudahlah, Taec. Kita tidak inginkan tuan Baek mati sebelum memberikan batu permata itu?"dia tersenyum lebar melihat Baek Minwoo terduduk dikursinya.

"Tunjukkan pada kami batu permata itu dan kau akan mendapatkan 1 tender! Berikan kami permata itu dan kau akan mendapatkan 1 perusahaan!"tawar Ok Taecyeon dengan mata setajam pisau. Dia bosan dengan permainan tarik ulur yang dilakukan _namja_ tak berguna dihadapannya!

"Kalian menjebakku!"tuduh_ namja_ Baek itu marah.

.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

BLAM...

Senyum kecil terulas diwajah tampan_ namja_ yang baru saja turun dari mobil mewahnya sambil meraih sebuah kotak kecil yang pasti akan membuat malaikat tersayangnya memekik girang. Setiap hari Jung Yunho selalu menantikan waktunya pulang kerja karena sekarang ada Jaejoongie kecil yang selalu menunggunya dan akan berceloteh heboh tentang apa saja yang terjadi disekolah atau apa saja kejahilan yang dilakukannya bersama kedua anak Kangin yang sekarang menjadi tamu permanen di mansion Jung.

Dengan langkah ringan Yunho membuka pintu besar rumahnya dan baru akan meletakkan tas kerjanya saat sebuah pelukan erat dari tangan kecil telah melingkari kakinya. Sepasang mata musang itu berbinar senang melihat malaikat yang sudah dirindukannya seharian berdiri didepannya, tapi mata tajamnya bisa melihat ada yang aneh dengan Jaejoongie-nya!

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa malaikat _hyungie _terlihat sedih? Ada yang menganggu Joongie disekolah?"perlahan Yunho mengusap rambut halus Jaejoong yang sudah ada dalam gendongannya itu. _Namja_ Jung itu menatap tajam penuh tanya pada Christy dan Kyung Tak yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu depan itu.

Tangan kecil itu melingkar erat dileher Yunho, Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu kekar _hyung_ yang selalu memanjakannya dan tidak pernah memarahinya walau dia menolak minum vitamin dengan alasan tidak enak. "_Hyungieee,_ tadi _ahjumma_ marah dan mengusir Joongie. Dia bilang ini bukan rumah Joongie...Apa betul? _Ahjumma_ juga mau mengambil boneka Joongie untuk Jesicca..."adu Jaejoong cepat pada Yunho baru saja pulang dari kantor. "Lihat, tangan Joongie sakit karena ahjumma."

Mata Yunho mengeras melihat lebam di lengan kecil itu, sekuat tenaga dia memasang wajah tenang untuk emosi yang bergolak dalam dirinya. "Itu bohong, _chagiya_. Ini rumah joongie dan mereka hanyalah parasit! Kita akan segera mengusir mereka begitu Joongie besar. Ingat kata _hyungie_ dulu? Jangan pernah takut pada mereka. Baek Yeji_ ahjumma_ dan Jesicca bukanlah siapa-siapa! Jung Jaejoong 'lah pemilik rumah ini, bukan mereka!"tegas Yunho dengan suara lembut, hatinya sakit melihat ketakutan dalam sepasang mata bulat ini. Dia tahu sedikit banyak Jaejoong takut pada Baek Yeji yang selalu menatapnya dengan benci itu.

Airmata mulai membasahi pipi chubby yang terlihat semerah buah tomat itu. "Joongie mau cepat besar, jadi kita bisa usir nenek sihir itu! Joongie benci mereka!"Isak tangis lirih itu membuat emosi Yunho memuncak dan sembari mengendong Jaejoong untuk menenangkan bocah kecil itu Yunho mendekati pengawal dan juga pengasuh Jaejoong yang terlihat siap menerima semburan amarahnya. "Kita akan menghukum mereka, _nae sarang._"bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong yang terlihat bingung dengan ucapannya.

"Apa yang terjadi hari ini? Kenapa kalian tidak menghubungiku?"geram Yunho dengan suara tertahan sedangkan tangannya terus mengusap sayang pipi basah Jaejoong yang masih terisak kecil.

.

.

.

.

"_Eomma_, aku mau yang ini dan juga yang ini!"tunjuk Jesicca dengan mata berbinar, dia sudah tidak sabar memamerkan boneka yang pasti dibelikan Baek Yeji pada bocah kecil menyebalkan yang sangat disayangi _appa_-nya itu.

Baek Yeji yang sedang membaca majalah fashion hanya melirik sekilas pada putrinya yang sedang melihat sebuah katalog boneka. "Pilih saja. Besok kita beli."guman_ yeoja_ itu santai tanpa peduli Jesicca yang sudah melompat senang diranjangnya.

BRAKKKK...

Pintu kamarnya yang dibuka dengan kasar mengejutkan Baek Yeji dan sontak membuat Jesicca terdiam ditengah ranjang sebelum tersenyum senang. "_Appaaaaa..."_jerit _yeoja _kecil itu girang sambil berlari kearah Yunho yang masih berdiri didepan pintu dengan Jaejoong dalam gendongannya. Mata setajam musang itu menatap tajam Baek Yeji yang memucat takut.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"herdik Yunho tajam saat tangan Jesicca ingin memeluknya.

Jaejoong kecil tersenyum lebar melihat bagaimana Jesicca yang selalu menganggunya itu menunduk takut dan hampir menangis, sedangkan _ahjumma_ yang tadi mengusirnya itu diam seperti patung. '_Hyungie memang keren sekali_!'sorak Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Mana sopan santunmu, Yunho-ah. Kau membuat putri kita ketakutan."ujar Baek Yeji dengan senyum palsu yang dipaksakannya untuk menyembunyikan semua ketakutannya. Dia tahu sekali tujuan Yunho menemuinya!

Yunho menyeringai kecil, bisa melihat jelas sorot ketakutan dimata sipit itu. "Apa maksudmu mengusir Jaejoongie? Kau lupa siapa dirimu nona Baek? PUTRI KITA? Apa perlu kuingatkan dengan jelas siapa Jesicca sebenarnya?"suara dingin itu membuat Baek Yeji sedikit takut walaupun dia tahu cepat atau lambat Yunho pasti akan tahu apa yang sudah dilakukannya tadi siang.

Menimbang apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk meredakan kemarahan Jung Yunho, _yeoja _itu berdiri dengan senyum kikuk. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu, Yunho-ah. Hanya saja Jaejoong sudah membuat Sicca menangis. Jadi, aku hanya..."

"Hanya apa? Mencengkram lengannya hingga memar? Membuatnya takut? Kau benar-benar menguji kesabaranku nona Baek Yeji!"desis Yunho menahan emosinya yang ingin sekali melayangkan tangannya pada wajah memuakkan _yeoja _sialan yang sudah menghancurkan semua impiannya tentang hidup bahagia. "Kau lupa apa yang kukatakan padamu? Perlakukan Jaejoongie dengan baik atau kau akan menerima akibatnya!"sebelah tangan Yunho mencengkram erat bahu Baek Yeji hingga _yeoja_ itu meringis dan sebutir airmata jatuh dipipinya.

"Hikkss...Aku tidak akan mengulanginya. Tolong lepaskan aku, ini sakit sekali hiksss...Aku hanya ingin kau juga berlaku adil pada putriku...hikss..."erang Yeji dengan suara memelas pada Yunho yang malah memperkuat cengkramannya. "Sakit? Ini hanya balasan kecil untuk apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoongie!"geram Yunho.

"_Eomma_ tidak salah! Jaejoong yang salah! Dia yang mulai, boneka itu harusnya milikku!"jerit Jesicca yang tidak mengerti jika Yunho sedang mengamuk,_ yeoja_ kecil itu malah menatap Jaejoong dengan sorot memusuhi. "Jaejoong itu sudah merebut _appa _dariku!"teriak putri Baek Yeji itu dengan suara melengking.

Jaejoong yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang diributkan _hyung_-nya dengan _ahjumma _itu kesal karena Jesicca membawa-bawa namanya, bahkan menuding dirinya yang salah. "Aku tidak salah! Boneka itu dibelikan _hyungie _untukku! Yunho_ hyung_ itu milik Joongie! Kau tidak boleh merebutnya!"balas Jaejoong ikut berteriak. "_Hyungie _semalam Jesicca juga menarik telingaku!"adu Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba teringat.

Wajah tampan Yunho mengeras, dia tidak bisa membiarkan Baek Yeji bertindak seenaknya lagi._ Yeoja_ itu pasti berpikir jika ancaman dan semua CCTV yang merekam tingkahnya itu hanyalah gertakan. "KYUNG TAK! JIM!"seru Yunho keras pada kedua orang kepercayaannya yang dalam sekejab sudah ada dikamar itu.

"Kurung nona Baek dan juga putrinya dalam gudang! Masukan juga tikus! Aku ingin lihat seberani apa mereka! Berani sekali mengancam ingin mengurung Jaejoong disana!"

Mata Baek Yeji melotot ketakutan sedangkan Jesicca sudah menangis keras begitu mendengar perintah dingin yang keluar dari mulut _appa_-nya. "Jesicca tidak mau! Jangan kurung Jesicca, _appa..._Jaejoong yang salah! Dia yang mulai!"tuding _yeoja_ kecil itu lagi tanpa sadar kata-katanya malah membuat Yunho semakin benci padanya.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan itu padaku! Aku janji...Hiksss...Aku janji tidak akan menganggu Jaejoong lagi!"pinta Baek Yeji histeris karena Jim dengan kuat mulai menyeretnya sedangkan Kyung Tak mengendong Jesicca yang terus meronta seraya menjerit jika dia akan membalas Jaejoong yang hanya diam melihat semua yang terjadi didepannya.

"_Hyungie,_ apa benar kita punya gudang yang penuh tikus? Bisakah Joongie lihat?"tanya _namja _kecil itu penasaran. "Apa nenek sihir itu dan Jesicca akan dimakan tikus?"mata doe itu terlihat berkedip lucu hingga Yunho terkekeh pelan. Kepolosan Joongie memang selalu bisa meredakan amarahnya.

Mengabaikan suara jeritan Baek Yeji yang memenuhi mansion itu, Jung Yunho melangkah santai menuju kamar tidurnya. "Besok kita akan melihat nenek sihir itu digudang. Sekarang Jaejoong harus tidur karena sudah malam."

"Hanna bilang_ ahjumma_ itu nenek sihir yang tidak keren! Dia tidak punya sapu terbang! Changmin juga bilang harusnya nenek sihir itu punya bola Kristal."celoteh Jaejoong heboh sambil membiarkan Yunho mengganti bajunya dengan piyama tidur berwarna kucing bergambar pororo. "Apa sapu _ahjumma _hilang?"tanya Jaejoong lagi karena dia melihat _hyung_-nya daritadi hanya tertawa kecil tanpa menjawabnya. "Jawab _hyungieeee_..."pekik _namja_ kecil itu mengembungkan kedua pipinya dengan lucu.

Melihat malaikat kecilnya mengambek dengan wajah imut sungguh menghibur hati Yunho yang sedang lelah. "Nanti kita belikan sapu untuk _ahjumma."_sahut Yunho yang sedang mengoleskan salep lebam pada memar kecil disalah satu lengan Jaejoong. "Sekarang tidurlah karena besok uri Joongie harus sekolah."

"_Good night hyungie_..."ucap Jaejoong lirih saat Yunho mengecup sayang kening dan kedua belah pipinya.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : sesuai janji 'kan? Thanks ya untuk semua followers, favourites, readers, guests and siders. Semoga gak aneh ya chapter ini. Enjoy it!

SEE YOU 2 WEEKS.


	13. Chapter 12

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, NO BASHING, NO WAR****, NO PLAGIAT!**

**PS : GUEST ( CHA), THANKS A LOT UNTUK REVIEWS KAMU TAPI MUNGKIN KITA TIDAK SEPEMIKIRAN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1****2**

**.**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

'_Berikan permata itu dan 1 perusahaan akan jadi milikmu!'_

Suara dingin Ok Taecyeon itu terus tergiang dalam benak Baek Minwoo saat dia melihat tumpukan hutang yang harus dibayarnya. Tawaran itu begitu menarik namun memiliki banyak celah yang pastinya akan merugikan keluarga Baek, terutama putri dan juga cucunya, Jesicca. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka jika dia menyerahkan permata itu pada keluarga Jung? Apa Yeji dan Jesicca akan dibuang seperti sampah? Apa segala kecurangannya selama 7 tahun ini akan terungkap? Apa sebenarnya tujuan keluarga Jung ingin memiliki lagi permata yang bahkan terlihat begitu biasa itu? Apa ada rahasia yang tersembunyi dalam permata itu?

Baek Minwoo mengerang kesal seraya mengutuk kepulangan Jung Yoochun dan juga ambisi Ok Taecyeon untuk menyingkirkannya dari semua bisnis Jung. "Tak akan kubiarkan kalian bernafas dengan mudah! 21 tahun itu tetap akan berlaku meski aku harus mengais sampah untuk membayar hutang!"geram _namja _tua itu sambil memegang erat kotak yang berisi _Amore Eterno._

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

TAP...TAP...

"Dimana mereka?"suara tajam itu sedikit menyentak Christy yang langsung bicara dengan cepat sambil menyusul langkah tergesa sang miliuner yang terlihat menahan marah.

"Kamar tuan muda! Nyonya Baek tadi mendorong tuan muda hingga dahinya membentur pinggiran ranjang."beritahu Christy takut dengan wajah yang sudah basah dengan airmata pada _namja_ yang baru saja turun dari mobil yang dikemudikannya seperti dikejar setan. "Saya takut terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk pada tuan muda karena tadi Kyung Tak sedang pergi untuk membeli pizza."terbata Christy menjelaskan kenapa kejadian itu bisa sampai terjadi.

.

.

"...ini gaun mahal dan berani sekali kau mengotorinya!"

"Kurung saja dia digudang itu_ eomma_! Biar tikus juga mengigitnya~~~~~~~~~~~"

"Apa yang sedang terjadi disini?"suara keras itu mengejutkan Baek Yeji yang sedang menguncang bahu kurus Jaejoong sementara_ namja_ berusia 6 tahun yang sedang berdiri bersama Kyung Tak itu hanya menatapnya tanpa takut walaupun memar yang mulai membiru terlihat dikeningnya. "Lepaskan Jaejoong sekarang juga!"desis Yunho dengan tangan terkepal erat. Bagaimana tidak jika ditengah rapat penting Christy menghubunginya dan dengan panik mengatakan Baek Yeji akan menghukum Jaejoong lagi karena tanpa sengaja bocah kecil itu menjatuhkan segelas susu dan mengotori gaun _yeoja _itu!

Tangan Yeji yang ada dibahu Jaejoong bergetar pelan mendengar suara dingin itu. Matanya terbelalak lebar, jantungnya berdebar kencang tidak menyangka Yunho akan muncul. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat, Yunho-ah. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Joongie..."

"Dengan melukai dan mengancamnya?"tandas Yunho telak yang membuat wajah Baek Yeji memucat. Dengan cepat Yunho meraih tubuh kecil Jaejoong yang langsung bergetar kuat dalam pelukannya. Dia tahu bocah kecil itu ketakutan dan sedang sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya karena Yunho selalu berpesan agar jaejoong tidak memperlihatkan rasa takutnya pada Baek Yeji yang sering bertingkah seperti _yeoja _gila!

"Aku tidak sengaja! Itu tidak akan terjadi jika dia tidak melawanku!"bantah Baek Yeji dengan mata mengeras, tidak akan dibiarkannya bocah kecil sialan itu kembali membuatnya dihukum. "Dia itu pembawa bencana! Karena kehadirannya hidupku dan Jesicca hancur! Aku benci padanya!"jerit Baek Yeji garang, dia tidak peduli lagi dengan semua hal. Kebencian berkobar dalam hatinya saat melihat bagaimana Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong dan menutup telinga bocah kecil itu agar tidak mendengar semua pertengkaran itu.

Seringai tajam terlihat diwajah tampan Yunho yang mengeras saat dia melirik pada _yeoja _kecil yang tadi meminta Baek Yeji untuk mengurung Jaejoong di gudang. "Kau selalu berusaha membuat Jaejoong terluka dan takut, dan sekarang kau dan putrimu yang juga pembawa bencana itu akan menerima balasannya!"desis Yunho tepat diwajah Baek Yeji yang membeku.

"Kyung Tak, kurung Jesicca digudang!"seru Yunho pada pengawal yang ditugasinya menjaga Jaejoong selama dia pergi. "Dan kau, masuk ke kamarmu dan jangan berani keluar sebelum kuizinkan atau _appa_-mu akan kehilangan lagi tendernya!"

"YAKKKK! KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN ITU PADAKU DAN PUTRI KITA, YUNHO-AH...LEPASKAN JESICCA!"pekik Yeji tidak terima sementara Jesicca sudah menangis keras dan memberontak dalam gendongan Kyung Tak. "Anak sialan itu tidak sepolos yang kau kira! Dia juga sudah mendorong Jesicca hingga membentur meja karena meminjam bukunya kemarin!"seru Baek Yeji kasar, berusaha merebut putrinya yang terus menjerit.

Mata musang Yunho menatap benci pada _yeoja _pembohong dihadapannya. "Berani sekali kau memfitnah anak sekecil ini? Dimana hatimu itu nona Baek? CCTV sudah menunjukkan apa yang terjadi semalam!" Dengan kasar Yunho mendorong tubuh Baek Yeji hingga membentur lemari dalam kamar bernuasa _baby blue_ itu. "Dan mungkin kau lupa nona Baek? Anak itu bukan putriku! Sekali lagi kau menyentuh Jaejoongie maka bukan saja putrimu yang akan menerima hukumannya, tapi seluruh keluarga Baek!"desis Yunho dingin seraya membawa Jaejoong keluar dari kamar yang masih dipenuhi jerit kemarahan Baek Yeji yang tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk membela anaknya.

.

.

"Sakit sekali? Kita ke dokter sekarang."dengan lembut sepasang mata musang itu memperhatikan seluruh tubuh Jaejoong, mencari luka lain selain memar didahinya yang terlihat parah. "Jangan pernah sekali lagi kau meninggalkan Joongie sendiri, Kyung Tak!"desis Yunho tajam pada _namja_ muda yang sudah kembali berdiri disisinya itu.

Jaejoong kecil merebahkan kepalanya yang sedikit pusing dibahu sang_ hyung_ yang selalu menjadi pahlwannya itu. Isak kecil terdengar keluar dari bibir merah yang bergetar. "Dia ingin memukul Joongie, _hyung_! Jadi Joongie lawan, terus nenek sihir itu mendorong Joongie. Kepala Joongie sakit, _hyungie_ hikkkksss..._Ahjumma_ itu juga membuang komik yang _hyung_ belikan..."adu _namja _kecil itu langsung, Jaejoong tahu Yunho _hyung_-nya pasti akan membalas _ahjumma_ dan _yeoja _kecil yang nakal itu.

Dalam hati Yunho tahu semua ini tidak boleh terus berlangsung karena keselamatan Jaejoong benar-benar dia pertaruhkan. Mungkin saran jika Jaejoong harus tinggal bersama orang tuanya itu akan dipertimbangkannya.

"Mereka sudah dihukum! Sekarang ayo kita pergi ke dokter. Setelah itu ke toko buku dan membeli semua yang Joongie mau.."

.

.

.

.

Sejak insiden kecil yang membuat dahi Jaejoong terluka dan _namja_ kecil itu sedikit ketakutan, Yunho akhirnya memilih menitipkan Jaejoong di rumah keluarga Jung bersama kedua orang tuanya selama dia bekerja dan melakukan perang dingin dengan Baek Yeji karena _yeoja_ itu akan terus menjadi benalu dalam hidupnya selama perjanjian itu belum selesai.

"Pikirkan jika kau melakukan itu maka masa kecil Jaejoong tidak akan dipenuhi semua pertengkaran yang tidak ada habisnya."ucap Jung Heeri pada hari saat Yunho datang ke rumah orangtuanya dengan Jaejoong yang dahi dibalut perban.

Jung Sung Wook mendesah pelan, semua ini memang salahnya dan dia akan melakukan apapun untuk sedikit meringankan beban dan kesulitan dalam hidup Yunho. "Biarkan Jaejoong disini selama kau bekerja. Kami akan menjaganya dan kedua anak Kangin bisa menemaninya."putus Jung senior itu.

.

.

.

Baek Yeji menatap _namja _kecil yang sedang bermain dengan Christy yang terus mengawasi dengan mata elang itu dengan rasa benci yang tidak disembunyikannya. Dia memang tidak melakukan apapun sejak Jesicca dikurung karena dia melukai bocah kecil itu, bahkan Yeji harus bersusah payah meminta bahkan memohon agar Yunho yang sedang mendiamkannya itu mau membiarkan putrinya masuk ke sekolah terbaik di Seoul agar Jessica bisa bergaul dengan anak-anak dari para pengusaha dan juga artis tersohor dinegeri ini. Sedangkan dengan mudahnya, _namja_ Jung itu bahkan memasukkan sendiri _namja_ kecil yang tidak jelas asal usulnya di sekolah dengan biaya termahal itu.

"_Eomma...Eomma..."_rengek Jessica seraya menarik lengan baju Baek Yeji yang sedang melamun. "Aku ingin seperti yang dimiliki Joongie! Belikan juga untukku!"nada iri terdengar jelas dari suara manja _yeoja_ kecil itu. Sudah beberapa minggu ini, Jaejoong selalu pulang ke rumah induk keluarga Jung dan hari ini berbeda karena Jung senior sedang pergi ke Gwangju mengunjungi _harabojie _Jung.

Sekilas dilihatnya wajah sedih putrinya yang hampir menangis, Jessica memang tumbuh menjadi anak manja dan egois karena Baek Yeji memberikan semua yang diinginkan putrinya sebagai ganti perhatian yang tidak pernah didapatnya dari Yunho yang memang membenci putrinya karena Yeji mencoba menjebak _namja_ itu dengan kehamilannya dulu.

"Untuk apa kita membelinya lagi."sahut Yeji dengan sorot aneh yang membuat Jesicca bingung. "Rebut saja punya bocah sialan itu! Kau tidak mau 'kan kalau Jaejoong selalu menang darimu?"senyum licik pada wajah Baek Yeji sontak membuat putrinya itu melonjak senang.

.

.

.

"Berikan itu untukku!"jerit _y__eo__ja_ kecil itu lantang dengan wajah angkuh.

_Namja_ kecil yang sedang memegang gadget canggih itu tidak peduli dengan suara nyaring _y__eo__ja _kecil itu dan masih asyik dengan benda 10 inch yang baru dibelikan Yunho _hyung _tersayangnya. Sejak awal dia tidak menyukai_ y__eo__ja_ kecil yang cerewet dan tukang mengadu itu. "Ini milikku!"guman Jaejoong singkat.

Jessica tidak suka melihat _namja_ yang dipanggil Joongie oleh _appa-_nya itu mendapatkan gadget yang diinginkannya juga. "Berikan padaku sekarang juga!_ Appa_ yang beli, jadi itu punyaku juga!"tuntut _y__eo__ja _kecil itu lagi karena Jaejoong mengacuhkannya.

"Nona Jesicca, tolong pergi dan jangan ganggu tuan muda!"pinta Christy dengan senyum tipis karena dia bisa melihat Baek Yeji sedang mengawasi apa yang sedang terjadi sambil membaca majalah. "Tuan muda, ayo kita ke kamar."ajak pengasuh asing itu pada Jaejoong yang terlihat asyik dengan mainannya.

Mata Jesicca yang begitu mirip dengan Baek Yeji menatap kesal pada pengasuh Jaejoong. '_Bahkan dia punya pengasuh dan pengawal! Appa benar-benar tidak adil~~~_'pikir _yeoja _kecil itu iri. "Berikan mainan itu, baru aku tidak akan menganggu Jaejoong! Atau akan kuadukan pada _eomma_!"ancam Jesicca menyeringai.

Jaejoong mengerutu pelan sebelum mengalihkan matanya dari gadget barunya dan membalas pelototan Jesicca tanpa takut sedikit pun. "Adukan saja! Aku tidak takut dan _hyung_-ku bukan _appa_-mu!"balas _namja_ kecil berwajah rupawan itu datar. "Lagipula _hyung _akan selalu membelaku!"ejeknya ringan seraya meninggalkan ruang tamu bersama Christy yang mengulum senyum tipis, tidak menyangka jika bocah kecil polos yang diasuhnya itu sekarang sangat berani.

"_E__om__maaa__..."_pekik Jessica menghentakkan kakinya kesal dengan Jaejoong yang selalu menang darinya, mulai dari sekolah terbaik hingga mainan terbagus, bahkan semua teman disekolah juga sangat menyukai bocah kecil itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa keputusanmu tuan Baek?"

Suara berat Ok Taecyeon benar-benar menjadi kutukan bagi Baek Minwoo yang diam-diam menyumpahi _namja _bersetelan Armani itu dalam hati. Mata _namja_ licik itu memandang ke sekeliling ruang rapat kecil yang dipenuhi beberapa keluarga Jung yang hanya duduk tenang menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku tidak melihat apa hubungannya kau dengan permata itu tuan Ok! Lagipula kau bukan seorang Jung!"sahut Baek Minwoo dengan seringai kecil. Walau pun kalah, dia tidak akan menyerah sedikiti pun! Dia akan memastikan hidup Jung Yunho sengsara seperti _namja_ Jung itu memperlakukan putrinya. Tuan Baek sepertinya lupa jika akar dari semua kemelut keluarga ini berasal dari dirinya yang tidak mau menyerahkan _Amore Eterno_ yang dicuri leluhurnya secara suka rela!

Dengan gaya malas Yunho mencondongkan badannya kedepan dan memberikan tatapan menusuk pada Baek Minwoo yang langsung terdiam. "Kau yakin lebih suka berurusan dengan Jung?"hampir saja Yunho tersenyum saat melihat Baek Minwoo begitu gelisah ditempatnya duduk.

"Katakan dimana permata itu atau kau bahkan harus makan dari belas kasihan _hyung-_ku!"cetus Yoochun telak, dia tidak sabar untuk menendang manusia busuk dan serakah itu sejauh mungkin dari Jung!

Mengusap keringat dingin yang membasahi dahinya, tuan Baek Minwoo berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar hebat, _namja_ tua itu bahkan tetap menyunggingkan senyum culas dalam situasi dimana dia pasti akan kalah. "Tunggulah hingga Jesicca 21 tahun dan kalian akan mendapatkan permata sialan itu! Jika cucu atau putriku mati sebelum waktu itu tiba, maka ucapkan selamat tinggal pada permata terkutuk itu!"

"_Appa_ tahu dia tidak akan menyerah semudah itu!"guman Jung Sung Wook yang sejak tadi diam menyaksikan perdebatan yang sudah memastikan Baek Minwoo tidak akan mendapatkan 1 tender pun lagi dari perusahaan Jung.

Jung Ill Woo mendengus kasar,"_Namja _sialan itu akan kubuat semenderita mungkin hingga dia memilih untuk mati! Dasar keluarga pencuri!"

"Lakukan sesuatu pada uang hasil curiannya itu, Taec. Aku tidak mau dia bersenang-senang dengan uang itu!"perintah Yunho dingin pada sahabat sekaligus partner bisnis mereka yang langsung tersenyum dingin.

.

.

.

.

**PHOENIX SCHOOL **

Taman salah satu sekolah internasional yang dilengkapi dengan berbagai fasilitas penunjang itu terlihat ramai karena kerumunan anak-anak berusia 10 tahun yang sedang melihat sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat menarik untuk mereka karena tawa kecil terus terdengar dari anak-anak yang sibuk menunjuk suatu objek itu.

"Jadi nona Baek ini mau merebut gadget barumu dan mengancammu lagi, Joongie?"Shim Hanna menoleh sebentar pada _namja _kecil yang mengangguk cepat disebelahnya sebelum kembali menatap sadis pada Jesicca yang berdiri dengan gaya angkuh.

"Dasar tukang ngadu!"pekik Jesicca dengan suara melengkingnya pada Jaejoong yang hanya tertawa kecil bersama Changmin yang menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek _yeoja_ kecil yang sering sekali menjahili mereka. "Berani mengejekku? Akan kutarik lidahmu itu, Shim Changmin!"ancam _yeoja _kecil itu. Jesicca benci sekolah ini, semua orang seperti memusuhinya kecuali 2 orang sahabatnya yang berdiri bersamanya.

Shim Hanna mendengus lirih, anak nenek sihir ini mencoba melawannya ternyata, pasti ajaran sesat dari nenek sihir itu! "Mengancam adikku sekarang? Hebat sekali kau! Sangat tidak tahu diri!"putri Kangin yang memang selalu egois dan mau menang itu berjalan pelan mengitari Jesicca dan kedua temannya. Semua orang menunggu dalam diam apa yang akan dilakukan_ yeoja_ berusia 7 tahun, putri pemilik sekolah ini.

"Jelek dan kampungan sekali pakaiannya! Kau yakin mau terus sekolah di sekolah ini, Jessica-sii? Sudah siap dipermalukan anak-anak para billiuner?"Tanya Shim Hanna dengan nada mencela seraya melirik adiknya, Shim Changmin yang sedang mengandeng tangan kecil Jung Jaejoong yang harus mereka jaga dengan baik menurut _harabojie _Jung dan juga Yunho_ samchon_ yang sudah menyogok mereka dengan tiket gratis bermain di Lotte World selama 1 tahun.

"Aku ini anak Jung Yunho! Kau tidak boleh menghinaku, bahkan menurut _eomma_, Kangin _ahjussi _itu makan dari uang yang diberikan _appa_-ku!"seru Jesicca dengan suara lantang dan bangga. Dia sengaja mengeraskan suaranya untuk mempermalukan Hanna dan Changmin!

Bukannya malu, Shim Hanna malah tertawa keras mendengar tudingan itu. "Anak Jung Yunho? Yakin sekali kau, bocah kecil! Dan jaga mulutmu itu, _appa_-ku adalah pemilik sekolah ini. Kami tidak perlu uang _samchon!"_dengan kasar Hanna menarik kerah baju Jesicca yang sedikit mengerut. "Kau akan menikmati hari-hari tak terlupakan di Phonix mulai sekarang!"desis Hanna dingin.

.

.

.

Baek Yeji memang menuntut agar Jesicca dimasukkan dalam sekolah yang sama dengan Jaejoong, bocah kecil yang sejak kedatangannya hanya memberikan masalah dan bencana dalam hidup Yeji yang semakin kacau. _Yeoja _muda penuh ambisi dan angkuh tidak tahu jika dengan memaksakan Jesicca disekolah yang didirikan Shim Kangin itu hanya membuat putri kecilnya semakin tersudut.

"Apa yang_ noona_ lakukan? Apa _hyungie_ tidak akan marah?"tanya Jaejoong yang sedang makan dengan bantuan Christy yang ikut ke sekolah untuk menjaga tuan mudanya. Sepasang mata doe itu melirik ke sudut lapangan tempat Jesicca sedang mengumpulkan bola bersama temannya.

Shim Changmin tertawa keras dan menepuk pelan kepala Jaejoong yang sangat imut dan terkadang begitu polos. "_Samchon_ tidak akan marah. Lagipula kau sudah janji tidak akan menceritakan ini padanya! Jangan lupa itu, Joongie! Ini rahasia kita bertiga!"tegas Changmin dengan nada bersetongkol yang diikuti anggukan cepat dari Jaejoong dan senyum lebar Hanna.

"Dia tidak akan berani mengadu pada nenek sihir itu! Jadi kau tenang saja, Joongie."ujar Hanna sambil melahap _sandwich_-nya dibawah tatapan iri Changmin yang sebenarnya masih lapar. "Apa lihat-lihat?"herdik Hanna tajam pada adiknya yang sedang menatap penuh nafsu pada roti isi miliknya.

"Ini punya Joongie saja."tangan kecil itu mengulurkan kotak makannya yang masih terisi setengah pada Changmin yang langsung menyambarnya dengan senyum girang.

.

.

.

**10 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

"Kau itu parasit yang hanya bisa menganggu kami! Kau tidak berhak ada disini! Aku akan mengusirmu dari sini!"jerit _y__eo__ja_ remaja itu lantang pada _namja_ cantik dengan rambut sekelam malam yang tersenyum menyeringai padanya. Dia benci sekali pada_ namja_ yang merebut semua perhatian _appa_-nya sejak kecil.

Dengan santai Jaejoong mendengus kecil sebelum mendorong bahu Jesicca yang berusaha menghalangi jalannya. "Katakan apapun maumu….Dan coba saja usir aku kalau kau bisa! Satu lagi, kau sudah merusak mobilku maka tunggu saja akibatnya!"tanpa peduli ancaman Jesicca yang mengeram marah _namja _berwajah malaikat itu melenggang santai menuju kamarnya dan meraih ponsel yang ada dimeja rias. Bibirnya mendecak tidak sabar menunggu sambungan ponsel.

"_**Kau merindukan hyungie, little angel?"**_dalam sekejab suara bass itu memenuhi telinga Jaejoong dan membuat _namja _cantik yang sedang marah itu langsung tenang.

Jaejoong berbaring telentang diranjangnya sambil tersenyum membayangkan si iblis Jesicca akan segera mendapat balasan. "_Hyungggggg,_ Jessie merusak mobilku! Dia mengancamku lagi!"adu _namja _cantik itu langsung begitu mendengar suara bass itu. Hidup Jaejoong memang selalu diisi dengan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari Yunho _hyung _yang selalu memberikan semua yang diinginkannya.

Tawa kecil terdengar dari saluran ponsel itu_**,"Kau bisa membeli lagi **__**mobil **__**yang kau sukai dan Jessie akan menerima hukuman….Sejak kapan kau takut pada mereka?"**_goda Yunho diseberang ponsel yang membuat Jaejoong tertawa kecil, bicara dengan _hyung_ tersayang memang selalu menjadi waktu yang paling dirindukannya saat Yunho sedang bekerja.

"Tidak pernah!"Seringai kecil tampak dibibir _cherry _itu begitu menutup ponselnya,"Jangan pernah berani mengangguku jika masih ingin hidup tenang! Ini adalah rumah Jung Jaejoong dan mereka hanyalah parasit yang akan kita basmi!"seru Jaejoong lantang, mengulangi kata-kata yang begitu sering diucapkan Yunho padanya sejak kecil.

.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ tampan berusia 40-an dengan setelan jas yang menunjukkan kekuasaan dan aura arogan tampak tersenyum lebar sambil memandang pada awan yang bergerak pelan dan memenuhi langit luas Seoul dari lantai tertinggi Athena ini. Bicara dengan malaikat kecilnya yang sudah tubuh menjadi sosok mempesona dengan sejuta keindahan itu selalu membuatnya mengukir senyum tanpa sadar.

"Benar, kau adalah Jung Jaejoong dan semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan, _nae sarang_."guman Yunho tegas setelah mendengar semua celotehan yang sudah mengisi hidupnya selama 10 tahun ini walaupun tidak dipungkiri hidup yang mereka jalani sedikit aneh karena kehadiran parasit yang tidak bisa dienyahkan dari keluarga Jung!

Lagi-lagi tawa yang beberapa tahun terakhir membuat Yunho merasakan sesuatu yang aneh itu terdengar ditelinganya dan menyusup dalam hatinya sebelum suara merdu itu mengalun indah. _**"Kapan hyung pulang? Aku sangat merindukan hyungie~~~~~""**_keluh Jaejoong manja karena memang Yunho langsung ke kantor setelah mendarat pagi ini dari Jepang.

"Bersiaplah untuk jam 7 nanti karena kita akan makan malam diluar, _nae boojae_..._Saranghae my angel._"ujar Yunho dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari foto yang selama ini selalu menghiasi meja kerjanya.

Seiring waktu yang berlalu, Yunho merasa kata-kata sayang dan cinta yang diucapkannya pada _namja_ kecilnya telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih serius dan dia tidak mau memikirkannya sekarang!

"_Nado saranghae, hyungieeeeee..._Aku memesan tempat direstoran kesukaan kita!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : NO BASH! Hanya ff dan semua orang pasti punya pendapat yang berbeda, tapi satu hal...coba bayangkan posisi semua reader sebagai Yunho. Apa mungkin seorang pria akan menyayangi anak yang dilahirkan untuk menjebaknya? Walau pun anak itu mungkin tak bersalah?

Thanks to all reader yang selalu supports and review ff ini^^

Karena urusan pekerjaan, mungkin minggu depan tidak akan ada postingan ff.


	14. Chapter 13 -

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, NO BASHING, NO WAR, NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 13**

**.**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**PHOENIX SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL **

**.**

"Arrghhhh...Selamat Joongieeeee! Kau memang hebat!"

Pekikan keras Hanna dan sejumlah murid lain yang bertepuk tangan riuh memenuhi koridor Phoenix School sedang dikerumuni oleh ratusan murid salah satu sekolah terbaik itu karena pengumuman peringkat dan kelulusan baru saja ditempelkan. Jung Jaejoong tersenyum senang dan membalas pelukan erat Hanna serta ucapan selamat teman-temannya dengan antusias meski dia sudah bisa menduga sejak awal tidak ada yang akan bisa mengesernya! Sepasang mata doe itu juga melihat sebuah nama diurutan paling bawah yang membuatnya menyeringai kecil.

'_Itu akan selalu jadi tempat yang pantas untukmu!_'batin Jaejoong seraya membayangkan seraut wajah yang nantinya akan mengamuk dan berang melihat papan pengumanan itu.

Segera Jaejoong menyingkir dari kerumunan dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. _Namja _cantik yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu menekan tombol _dial speed_, tak lama menunggu suara bass yang familiar itu telah menyapa telinganya dan membuatnya semakin bahagia. _**"Kau juara 1 lagi? Hyungie senang sekali. Hadiahnya sudah menunggu di rumah, chagiya. Motor sport hitam!"**_mendengar hal itu membuat Jaejoong melompat girang, dia tidak bisa menahan luapan rasa senangnya.

"Kenapa dia? Sudah gila karena juara 1?"Changmin melongo melihat tingkah tidak biasa sahabatnya yang biasa selalu bergaya cool dan acuh itu sedangkan Hanna hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Yunho _hyung_ memang keren! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencoba motor baruku tapi bagaimana _hyung _bisa tahu aku juara 1? Dari _ahjussi_? Jadi ini bukan kejutan? Apa _hyung _juga tahu Jessie juara berapa?"tanya Jaejoong dengan dahi berkerut dan mengabaikan sepenuhnya kedua Shim yang terang-terang mencuri dengar pembicaraannya dengan _hyung_ tersayangnya.

Diseberang ponsel, Yunho yang sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen bersama Yoochun dan Taecyeon tertawa kecil mendengar suara merdu yang memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan aneh itu. _**"Bukan dari Shim ahjussi dan hyung juga tidak tahu atau peduli Jesicca itu juara berapa tapi karena hyung tahu dan yakin sekali tidak ada yang akan bisa mengeser seorang Jung Jaejoong dari posisi pertama!"**_suara tegas dan selalu mendukungnya itu membuat hati Jaejoong begitu berbunga. Selama ini Jung Yunho memang selalu ada untuknya kapan pun Jaejoong membutuhkan _hyung _yang selalu memenuhi segala permintaannya itu.

"Tentu saja! Aku ini Jung Jaejoong, nomor 1 akan selalu jadi tempatku!"seru Jaejoong angkuh yang membuat Changmin yang mendengar itu berlagak akan muntah sedangkan Hanna tertawa keras memegang perutnya.

Sosok imut yang dulunya begitu menggemaskan itu memang sekarang tumbuh menjadi _namja_ cantik yang angkuh dan sangat arogan dengan sifat menyebalkan yang sama persis dengan_ samchon_ mereka, Jung Yunho!

"_**Mau merayakannya? Makan malam keluarga atau kau ingin sesuatu yang lain?"**_tawar Yunho setelah tertawa puas mendengar bagaimana arogan dan percaya dirinya _namja_ kecil yang sangat disayanginya itu sekarang. Waktu memang berjalan dengan sangat cepat!

Sepasang mata doe itu mendelik tajam kedua sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya, meski suaranya tetap terdengar manja saat bicara dengan Yunho diponsel. "Jangan nanti malam _hyung _karena ada pesta dengan teman-temanku..._Arra_, aku akan pulang jam 6 nanti! _Nado, hyungieee_...Sebentar lagi."usai menutup ponselnya, Jaejoong menginjak keras kaki Changmin yang dari tadi meledeknya dengan gaya aneh.

"Selamat Joongie! Kau bahkan bisa mengalahkan virus disampingku ini. LAGI!"dengan sinis dan telak Hanna menyindir Changmin yang langsung mendumel tidak terus sekaligus mengeluhkan standard soal yang menurutnya terlalu mudah hingga dia malas belajar.

Jung Jaejoong kembali meraih sekaligus mempertahankan peringkat 1! Sedangkan Jung Jesicca kembali meraih dan mempertahankan peringkat terakhir! Sungguh ironis, keduanya bermarga Jung namun hasil akedemik mereka bagaikan bumi dan langit!

Dengan tinjunya Jaejoong menyikut perut Changmin,"Diamlah, Chwang! Kau hanya iri padaku dan _gomawo, noona._ Aku juga senang sekali karena _hyungie_ sudah menepati janjinya!"seru Jaejoong riang.

"Janji apa? Makan? Aku ikut!"sela Changmin cepat meski hatinya masih sedikit mendongkol pada Jaejoong yang lagi-lagi membuatnya berada di peringkat kedua! Hey, apa salahnya? Kenapa bisa dia selalu kalah dengan Jaejoong yang bahkan kalah macho, kalah tinggi dan kalah tampan darinya?

Kepala berambut hitam lurus itu menggeleng cepat dengan seringai tipis,"Bukan makan tapi _hyungie_ berjanji akan membelikanku sebuah _motor sport_!"beritahu Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar senang apalagi saat melihat Shim Changmin kembali mengerutu kesal. "Minta saja saja Kangin _ahjussi _membelikannya 1 untukmu, Chwang!"

"_Appa_ itu pelit! Ini semua karena kau, Joongieeeee...Sial sekali aku.."keluh Changmin seraya meninggalkan koridor itu dengan Jaejoong yang mengerjap kebingungan dan Hanna yang terkikik keras.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang salah? Apa maksud si gila tukang makan itu, _noona_?"tanya Jaejoong pada Shim Hanna yang berdiri disampingnya. "Ckck, dia pasti hanya iri!"guman Jaejoong pelan dengan mulut mengerucut dan pipi digembungkan tanpa sadar.

Shim Hanna meninju ringan lengan Jaejoong, dia tidak bisa lagi mengusuk rambut_ namja_ cantik yang sudah tumbuh tinggi melebihi dirinya itu. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, Jung Jaejoong memang sangat indah dan membuat semua mata terpaku,"Dia bertaruh dengan _appa_ untuk mengalahkanmu tahun ini! Dan karena kalah, bukan saja tidak mendapatkan _motor sport_. Uang saku Changmin tahun depan juga akan dipotong!"seru Hanna acuh dengan senyum lebar, tidak sabar menunggu saat-saat adiknya yang nakal itu akan menderita.

Tawa berderai keluar dari mulut Jaejoong yang tidak menyangka jika sahabatnya bisa sebodoh itu untuk bertaruh dengan _ahjussi_ yang sangat licik. "Poor Chwangie! Pantas saja _ahjussi _menyemangati agar bisa menjadi juara 1!"

.

.

.

.

**ATHENA CORP**

"_Saranghae, Chagiya_. Segera makan siang karena tadi pagi kau hanya minum segelas susu menurut Miss Chirsty."seru Yunho sambil terus membubuhkan beberapa tanda tangan diberkas yang baru diperiksanya. Senyum tipis terlihat dibibir yang selalu kaku itu saat mendengar suara merdu yang terdengar ceria itu.

"Selesai! Serahkan semua itu nanti pada bagian keuangan dan kalian bisa segera memprosesnya!"Yunho meregangkan otot bahunya yang terasa kaku karena sejak pagi dia memang sangat sibuk.

Jung Yoochun bisa melihat sekilas rasa lelah pada wajah tampan Yunho yang terlihat semakin maskulin dengan rahang yang semakin tegas itu. "Joongie juara 1 lagi? Kelihatannya kau senang sekali, _hyung_. Akan kita rayakan?"

"_Motor sport_? Kau menghujani bocah kecil itu dengan materi, Yunho-ah."timpal Taecyeon seraya mengecek lagi dokumen yang ada ditangannya. "Dia sudah dewasa dan menurutku, kau terlalu memanjakannya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti?"tanya Taecyeon tiba-tiba dengan wajah serius.

Dahi Yunho berkerut bingung,"Apa yang kulakukan? Aku tidak mengerti dan memang dia sudah dewasa, tingginya bahkan sudah mencapai dadaku. Malaikat kecilku sekarang begitu menawan dan membuat semua orang bangga!"membicarakan Jaejoong memang selalu bisa merubah suasana hati Yunho.

"Kapan kau akan mengatakan padanya jika dia bukanlah adik kandungmu? Apa kau pikir dia tidak akan mulai merasa aneh, kenapa dia tinggal bersama_ hyung_ dan bukan dengan kedua orang tua kalian?"cecar Taecyeon telak karena dia melihat semakin hari Yunho bersikap semakin tidak masuk akal jika sedang bersama_ namja_ kecil yang dibesarkannya itu. Perhatian Yunho pada Jaejoongie-nya sudah melebihi perhatian seorang saudara pada adiknya!

Desah kecil ikut keluar dari mulut Yoochun yang sepertinya sudah bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan partner bisnis sekaligus sahabat mereka ini. "Taec benar,_ hyung_. Pada akhirnya Jaejoong akan tahu jika dia bukanlah saudara kandung kita dan sebaiknya itu dari mulutmu! Jangan sampai iblis yang ada dirumahmu itu mengatakan sesuatu yang akan merusak semuanya."

"Secepatnya! Aku akan mengatakan hal itu secepatnya setelah aku memastikan sesuatu!"guman Yunho setengah melamun sembari menatap foto dirinya dengan Jaejoong yang terletak dimeja. Hatinya sebenarnya berdebar takut mendengar semua uraian dan mata penuh selidik Ok Taecyeon. '_Apa mereka bisa merasakan jika perasaanku pada Jaejoong mulai berubah? Tidak mungkin, aku menyembunyikannya dengan baik,_' batin Yunho frustasi. "Satu hal yang pasti, Jaejoong akan tetap menjadi seorang Jung! Tidak akan yang boleh mengambilnya dariku!"ujar_ namja_ bermata musang itu arogan, rasa egois Yunho tidak akan membiarkan _namja _kecilnya lepas dari genggamannya.

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan! Kami permisi!"seru Taecyeon seraya menarik Yoochun keluar dari ruang CEO itu.

.

.

.

.

**PHOENIX SCHOOL**

"Apa hebatnya peringkat 1 itu? Aku yakin sekali kau mendapat bocoran soal dari Kangin _ahjussi_! Ujian ini penuh kecurangan dan sabotase! Sekolah elite ini tidak menjamin kualitas setiap siswanya!"

Suara sinis dan melengking dari seorang _yeoja _berperawakan ramping yang berjalan dengan gaya angkuh itu menyela obrolan Jaejoong dan Hanna, sekaligus membuat koridor itu hening seketika. Jung Jesicca menatap benci dan muak pada papan pengumanan yang masih dikerumuni murid itu. Mulutnya berdecih keras melihat nama pada urutan pertama. '_Dasar sial! Kenapa dia bisa meraih peringkat 1 lagi?_'makinya putri Baek Yeji itu dalam hati.

"Jaga mulutmu itu Jesicca! Phoenix adalah sekolah terhormat yang mengutamakan kejujuran dan kredibilitas. Aku bisa meminta _appa_ menuntutmu karena sudah mencemarkan namanya dan juga sekolah ini!"berang Hanna yang mulai panas mendengar semua ucapan berbisa yang keluar dari mulut tajam _yeoja_ berwajah tebal didepan mereka.

"Kau hanya iri pada Jaejoong!"tuduh salah satu siswa langsung.

"Karena kau gagal mencuri bahan ujan dengan kedua temanmu yang sudah dikeluarkan itu!"sambung seorang murid lainnya dengan nada sinis yang langsung mendapat dukungan dari teman-temannya.

"Seharusnya kau juga dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini, Jesicca-sii!"Kecam siswa lain keras.

_Namja_ berambut ikal yang baru datang untuk melihat papan pengumanan itu juga jengah mendengar semua ucapan asal yang keluar dari mulut salah satu siswa Phoenix yang terkenal sebagai pembuat onar itu. "Jadi kau juga menuduh peringkat 1 di kelas 1 dan kelas 3 sebuah sabotase, nona Jung? Apa kau punya bukti? Aku sangat tersinggung dengan ucapanmu!"

"Diam kalian semua! Sejak kapan kalian menjadi pembantu _namja _sok berkuasa itu? Apa dia membayar kalian? Asal kalian tahu dia bukanlah siapa –siapa! Kalian telah memuja orang yang salah!"bentak Jesicca dengan suara kasar pada orang-orang yang sepertinya mulai membantu Jaejoong, padahal _namja _cantik itu malah terlihat tidak peduli dan hanya memasang wajah datar yang menyebalkan itu.

Merasa situasi akan semakin tidak terkendali karena sekarang hampir semua murid tampak emosi, Jaejoong segera menghampiri Jesicca yang berdiri dengan tangan dipinggang seperti boss. "_Namja _sok berkuasa? Bukan siapa-siapa?"Jaejoong tertawa keras setelah mengulang amukan Jesicca itu dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. "Aku tidak pernah sok berkuasa! Aku juga tidak pernah membayar mereka, tapi satu hal yang tidak boleh kau lupakan Jessie! Aku adalah Jung Jaejoong, jadi sekali lagi kau buka mulutmu yang berbau busuk itu maka tahu sendiri akibatnya!"ancam Jaejoong dingin.

Tawa mengejek dan suara-suara sinis terdengar dari setiap sudut koridor itu, mata-mata yang menatap Jesicca dengan sinis dan juga kasihan. Kenapa _yeoja_ itu tidak pernah menyerah untuk menganggu Jung Jaejoong? Apa benar dia juga seorang Jung? Kenapa dia begitu berbeda? Pikir sebagian orang yang menyaksikan perdebatan itu.

"Aku benci padamu Jaejoong! Lihat saja pembalasanku nanti! Dan kau, Shim Hanna jangan terus membelanya! Kau itu benar-benar seperti pembantunya!"jerit Jesicca kencang dengan wajah merah padam.

Emosi Hanna meledak, _yeoja _berambut pirang ikal itu menghambur maju dengan kasar ditariknya rambut panjang Jesicca hingga_ yeoja_ itu menjerit kesakitan dan mencakar lengan Hanna dengan kukunya. Jaejoong yang melihat itu segera memeluk erat Hanna untuk memisahkan mereka sedangkan_ namja_ berambut ikal yang tadi mendebat Jesicca itu menarik kuat tangan putri Baek Yeji itu.

"_Noona_, hentikan! Tidak ada gunakan kau gunakan kekerasan pada iblis seperti itu! Kyuhyun pegang erat _yeoja _gila itu!"seru Jaejong kuat pada_ namja_ kelas 1 yang juga merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan sadis Jesicca tadi.

Jesicca meronta keras dalam pegangan kuat Kyuhyun, kakinya berusaha menendang namja berambut ikal itu. "Lepaskan aku! Akan kurobek wajah sok cantik Shim Hanna! Kau juga sudah seperti pembantu Jaejoong dan kalian menyangkalnya? Kalian mau mengeroyokku seperti orang barbar? Lepaskan aku!"jeritnya kuat.

Bukannya melepaskan genggamnya, Kyuhyun malah semakin mengeratkannya. Dia sangat membenci _yeoja _yang sudah seenaknya menghina peringkat yang sudah diraihnya dengan susah payah itu. "Mengeroyokmu? Kau pikir ini dihutan? Aku hanya tidak mau kau mati, baik hati sekali bukan aku ini? Kau sudah menghinaku tapi aku masih menolongmu?". Tawa cekikikan terdengar riuh dikoridor itu saat mendengar seruan Cho Kyuhyun yang sinis dan penuh sindiran itu.

Jaejoong juga ikut tersenyum, sepertinya dia akan sangat menyukai _namja_ kelas 1 itu. "_Noona_ sudah tenang? Aku tidak suka melihat _noona _merendahkan diri untuk Jesicca!"ujar Jaejoong dengan suara rendah dan melepaskan pegangannya pada Hanna saat _yeoja_ itu mengangguk.

"Akan kubuat kau menangis darah karena sudah berani mengatakan aku ini pembantu!"desis Hanna tajam pada jesicca dengan mata merah. "Keluarga Baek akan menyesal! Kau lihat saja nanti _yeoja_ sialan!"maki Hanna pada Jesicca yang langsung melarikan diri setelah Kyuhyun melepaskannya.

Dengan senyum kecil Jaejoong mendekati Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa keras. Dia cukup mengenal _namja_ yang sangat jenius itu karena mereka berada pada klub debat yang sama. "_Gomawo,_ Kyu. Kau sudah membuat _noona_-ku selamat dari tuduhan penganiayaan!"seru Jaejoong seraya menggoda Hanna yang mendelik malas padanya.

"Tidak masalah dan aku bukan pembantumu! Apalagi pemuja! Sampai besok di klub!"Kyuhyun terbahak saat mengatakan itu seraya meninggalkan koridor yang mulai sepi itu.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengar candaan sinis itu. Jesicca memang bodoh karena selalu mencari musuh yang salah. " Ayo kita rayakan berdua _noona_!"dengan kuat Jaejoong menarik tangan Hanna yang masih mengerutu kecil menuju lamborgini kuning miliknya.

"Peringkat pertamamu?"tanya Hanna antusias.

"Bukan! Tapi peringkat terakhir yang diterima Jesicca!"jawab Jaejoong telak yang membuat Shim Hanna tertawa keras.

.

.

.

.

**J-HOLIC CAFE AND RESTO**

"Ya Tuhan, kau membuat berat badanku naik, Joongie-ah!"keluh Hanna dengan wajah memelas meski senyum lebar tidak bisa lepas dari wajahnya.

Sepasang mata doe itu memicing lucu dengan mulut mencibir sebelum menertawakan_ yeoja_ yang duduk didepannya. Meja mereka memang sekarang dipenuhi piring kosong karena semua isinya telah berpindah ke perut mereka. "Salah sendiri, kenapa _noona_ memesan begitu banyak makanan sedangkan kita hanya berdua! Kau akan naik 2kg dan mungkin semua gaun-mu akan sempit!"seru Jaejoong menakuti Hanna yang sekarang menatap muram pada perutnya.

"Seharusnya kita memanggil Chwang tadi!"sesal Hanna yang segera berubah menjadi senyum aneh saat _yeoja _itu mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Ayo kita _selfie _dan kirim pada adikku tersayang itu!"usul Hanna jahil dengan mata berkedip licik pada Jaejoong yang langsung setuju.

Mereka mengambil beberapa foto dan mengiriminya pada Changmin. Tak sampai 2 menit, ponsel Hanna berbunyi nyaring dan saat_ yeoja_ itu membuka _loudspeaker _ponselnya, suara Changmin yang mengerutu pada mereka terdengar penuh dendam hingga Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan tawa.

"_**Kalian itu jelmaan setan! Kenapa tidak mengajakku?"**_

"_**Kenapa memberiku foto piring-piring kosong?"**_

"_**Kuharap kalian akan segendut gajah!"**_

"_**Aku benci kalian! Belikan aku 10 porsi ayam goreng atau jangan harap aku memaafkan kalian!"**_

Shim Hanna tertawa kencang mendengar semua keluhan dan tidak peduli pada doa mengerikan adiknya itu,"Jangan marah! 10 porsi ayam goreng itu masalah kecil! Jaejoong yang akan membayarnya nanti!"ujar Hanna dengan seenaknya mengunakan nama Jaejoong yang langsung memprotes keras.

"Aku tidak mau! Uang sakuku bulan ini bisa habis karena ayam goreng itu! Tega sekali, _noona_ padaku. Ini saja belum bayar!"tunjuk Jaejoong pada piring-piring kosong dihadapan mereka. Ckckckk, dia tahu pasti kedua Shim ini pasti sedang menjahilinya. Dasar sahabat kejam!

Changmin diseberang ponsel menyeringai lebar,"_**Pakai saja black card milikmu itu! Aku yakin Yunho hyung sanggup membayar 10 porsi bahkan 100 porsi ayam goreng! Jangan bilang kalau kartu-kartu didompet Gucci-mu itu hanya pajangan, Jaejoongie!"**_olok Changmin tajam yang membuat wajah cantik Jaejoong memerah sedangkan Hanna hanya menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku yang akan membayar! Katakan saja apa lagi yang kau mau, Changmin?"

Suara bass itu menghentikan perdebatan tidak penting antara 3 remaja yang langsung terdiam dengan mata melebar dan mulut melongo. Jaejoong yang tersadar siapa yang sudah berdiri disamping meja restoran itu segera melompat berdiri dengan senyum lebar dan memeluk tubuh besar yang masih berbalut jas kerja itu, membiarkan _namja_ tampan itu mencium keningnya lama.

"_Hyungieeeee..._Mereka bersekutu untuk memerasku!"adu Jaejoong cepat pada Yunho yang dengan sayang membelai rambutnya yang halus. Tangannya yang melingkar erat dipinggang Yunho menarik ujung jas _namja _Jung dengan manja agar duduk disampingnya.

Shim Hanna meringis aneh, bagaimana bisa Yunho muncul direstoran ini tiba-tiba? Putri Kangin itu bisa melihat betapa sayangnya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sekarang bersandar manja dilengan kekar itu. "Kami hanya bercanda, _samchon_."seru Hanna gugup karena sepasang mata dingin Yunho _ahjussi _selalu membuatnya gemetar.

"_**Iya, hanya bercanda koq! Tapi kalau samchon mau membelikan, aku mau ayam goreng, pizza dan sekardus cola!"**_seru Changmin dengan tidak tahu diri melalui saluran ponsel yang masih tersambung itu. Dia tidak melihat jika saat ini, Shim Hanna sudah menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja sedangkan Jaejoong mengumankan,''Apa kubilang!"pada Yunho yang tersenyum tipis.

Tanpa menjawab permintaan itu, Yunho mematikan ponsel itu dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang. "Belikan semua yang diinginkan Changmin dan setelah itu pulanglah, Hanna!"perintahnya pada Hanna yang terlihat begitu malu karena ulah Changmin yang tidak beradab itu.

"Joongie?"

Jung Yunho menarik pelan lengan Jaejoong untuk berdiri, memakaikan mantel bulu pada tubuh ramping itu, tidak lupa sarung tangan agar jemari lentik itu tidak membeku karena suhu yang dingin. "Aku yang akan mengantar Jaejoong pulang. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."Jaejoong melambai ringan pada Hanna sebelum meninggalkan restoran itu dalam rangkulan hangat Yunho dan mulia sibuk bicara tentang apa yang terjadi di sekolah.

.

.

.

"Kenapa_ hyungie_ tahu aku di restoran itu?"

Yunho bisa melihat sorot penuh tanya dalam sepasang mata doe yang akhir-akhirnya ini membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa begitu aneh. Sejak pembicaraan kecilnya dengan Yoochun dan Taecyeon, _namja_ bermata musang ini terus saja memikirkan Jaejoong. Mulai dari _namja_ itu kecil hingga tumbuh menjadi remaja 17 tahun yang begitu rupawan. Puluhan pertanyaan yang dulunya tidak ada sekarang malah seperti berlomba membuatnya bingung untuk menentukan jawabannya.

"GPS, kau lupa?"Yunho dengan cekatan memasangkan _seatbelt _disekeliling tubuh ramping Jaejoong yang menguarkan aroma vanilla pekat yang membuat kepalanya terasa ringan dan tiba-tiba saja keinginan untuk mencium _cherry lips_ itu seperti memborbardir otaknya!

CUP...

Jujur Jaejoong kadang merasa bingung dengan tingkah aneh _hyung_-nya ini, lihat saja apa yang baru dilakukan Yunho. Setelah memandangnya dengan sorot aneh_, hyung_-nya tiba-tiba saja mencium pipinya dengan kuat dan menyatukan kening mereka. Jaejoong bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho dibibirnya. "_Hyung_? Ada apa?"bisiknya lirih tanpa sadar.

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku, Jaejoongie!"tuntut Yunho tegas tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari bahu ramping Jaejoong sedangkan matanya menatap lekat pada mata bulat yang terlihat bingung itu.

"Apa yang harus kujanjikan, _hyungie?"_

_._

_._

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks to all followers, favourites, reviews, guests and siders. Chapter ini ringan 'kan? Yeah, nulis something yang simple sebelum badai itu datang. SEE YOU NEXT YEAR!


	15. Chapter 14 TT

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…, no PLAGIAT !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 14**

**.**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ruang tamu itu masih memperlihatkan sisa-sisa kemewahan meski terlihat begitu terbengkalai dan membutuhkan perbaikan total. Dinding-dinding terasa kosong karena lukisan berharga yang pernah digantung disana telah dijual untuk menutupi hutang yang semakin terasa mencekik. 11 tahun berlalu begitu cepat, keluarga Jung benar-benar melakukan ancamannya. Semua bisnis Baek Minwoo hancur seketika sejak dia menentang mereka dan dia hidup berdasarkan belas kasihan Jung Yoochun yang semakin berhati dingin.

"_Berikan amore eterno dan kau akan mendapatkan kembali rumah beserta sejumlah uang untuk membangun bisnismu! Itu adalah penawaran yang sangat menguntungkan dan jika aku jadi anda maka akan segera kuraih tawaran itu!"suara datar dari Jung Yoochun yang menemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu perlahan mengoyahkan tekad Baek Minwoo untuk mempertahankan permata yang dicuri oleh harabojie-nya itu._

"_Lagipula apalagi yang kau tunggu tuan Baek? Yunho tidak akan pernah menerima putrimu apalagi cucumu itu! Sekarang atau 4 tahun lagi hasil akan sama yaitu sebuah surat perceraian!"timpal Ok Taecyeon dingin seraya menyesap kopi yang ada ditangannya._

_Namja paro baya itu menatap bengis pada kedua namja muda dihadapannya, dia tahu sekali jika kedua namja inilah dalang dibalik semua kesialannya selama bertahun-tahun. "Akan kupikirkan! Dan kau bukanlah seorang Jung tuan Ok!"sahutnya kasar tanpa memperlihatkan jika dirinya mulai takut dengan Jung Yoochun maupun Ok Taecyeon!_

_Ok Taecyeon menyeringai kecil saat melihat Yoochun yang hampir saja tertawa karena sikap angkuh Baek Minwoo sama sekali tidak pada tempatnya. "Cepat hubungi kami sebelum kami berubah pikiran! Aku memang bukan seorang Jung, tapi aku bisa saja membuat bukan hanya kau tapi Baek Yeji dan putrinya itu juga tinggal dijalanan! Tentu kau tahu jika putrimu itu tidak pernah bahagia bukan? Jadi untuk apa kau pertahankan status semu itu?"_

_Baek Minwoo tahu semua perkataan itu benar adanya! Tidak sekalipun Yeji ataupun Jessica bahagia di rumah besar Jung itu. Hidup mereka sama tertekannya walaupun Jung Yunho tetap memberikan uang bulanan dan menyekolahkan Jesicca namun sikap dingin namja Jung itu tidak pernah melunak sedikit pun apalagi ditambah kehadiran namja misterius yang diberi nama Jung Jaejoong dan diperlakuan layakan permata berharga itu!_

"Hentikan kebiasaan mabuk itu! Lebih baik kau pikiran bagaimana cara kita keluar dari semua hutang ini!"

Suara tajam nyonya Baek membuyarkan semua lamunan Baek Minwoo yang sedang meratapi nasib buruknya yang tak kunjung berakhir. Matanya yang sayu karena pengaruhi alcohol menatap bingung pada istrinya yang sedang membaca majalah bekas. "Andai aku bisa! Satu-satunya cara kita bisa hidup normal adalah memberikan permata pembawa sial itu dan aku tidak mau!"

Nyonya Baek berdecak kesal melihat kekeras-kepalaan suaminya yang bodoh itu. "Jadi kau lebih memilih rumah ini diambil oleh bank? Ini satu-satunya harta kita yang tersisa dan putrimu yang tidak berguna itu bahkan tidak bisa memberi kita 1 won pun!"kecam _yeoja _paro baya itu telak.

Dengan tangan gemetar Baek Minwoo mengusap wajahnya, semua yang dikatakan istrinya benar. Dalam 2 hari rumah ini akan diambil dan mereka akan tinggal dijalanan! Setiap hari dalam hidupnya, Baek Minwoo mengutuk kebodohan Baek Yeji yang sudah mencoba menipu Jung Yunho! Kalau saja itu tidak terjadi, mungkin saja saat ini hidup mereka telah bergelimang uang!

"Hubungi Jung Yoochun! Katakan kau akan berikan permata itu dan dia harus melunasi rumah ini dan memberikan uang yang dijanjikannya!"desak nyonya Baek terus. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan hidup mereka tanpa rumah ini. "Seharusnya kau lakukan ini sejak dulu! Kau sudah membawaku dalam hidup sengsara! Benar-benar _namja_ tak berguna!"

Dengan langkah sempoyongan Beak Minwoo berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air untuk menjernihkan pikirannya,"Akan kupikirkan nanti, sekarang tutup mulutmu itu karena kepalaku hampir pecah karena suaramu itu!"bentak Baek Minwoo dengan suara tinggi.

"Kau tidak punya waktu lagi! Sekarang juga hubungi Jung Yoochun atau_ namja_ bermarga Ok itu karena aku tidak mau tinggal di jalan dan menjadi gelandangan karena kebodohanmu itu!"dengan kasar nyonya Baek meletakkan ponselnya ditangan suaminya yang sedang menatap kosong itu.

'_Aku akan menemukan cara lain untuk menghancurkan keluarga terkutuk itu!_'desis Baek Minwoo penuh dendam dalam hati seraya tangannya menekan beberapa tombol.

"_**Aku senang kau berubah pikiran, tuan Baek!"**_

.

.

.

.

Langit malam itu begitu gelap, tidak ada cahaya bulan sedikit pun yang mengintip dari hamparan hitam dilangit yang begitu luas sedangkan angin kuat dan awan hitam bergerak cepat menandakan hujan akan datang. Cuaca tampaknya berubah cepat karena kilat juga sesekali mewarnai langit hitam itu dengan cahaya yang terlihat mengerikan. Ditengah jalan panjang yang hanya menyisakan beberapa mobil itu, sebuah _motor sport_ melaju kencang. Gas terus saja dimainkan oleh pengendaranya yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam hingga _motor sport_ besar itu seperti terbang meninggalkan semua hal dibelakangnya.

Sepasang mata doe dibalik _helm full face_ berwarna _silver itu_ tampak dingin dan keras, giginya mengigit kuat bibirnya hingga sedikit rasa besi memenuhi mulutnya. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya tanpa sengaja di kantor _hyung_-nya telah menjelaskan semua pertanyaan yang selama ini berusaha dikubur dan dilupakannya lewat sikap manja dan ceria yang selalu ditunjukkannya.

Semua fakta itu menjelaskan perasaan aneh yang tumbuh dihatinya selama 2 tahun terakhir ini pada _namja_ bertubuh kekar yang selalu dipanggilnya _hyungie_ itu. Menjelaskan alasan kenapa Baek Yeji begitu membencinya dan selalu berusaha menyingkirkannya dari _mansion _Jung. Memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan kenapa dia tidak pernah tinggal dengan _appa_ dan_ eomma_ Jung, melainkan dengan_ hyung_-nya yang mengatur hampir seluruh aspek dalam hidupnya yang tidak pernah mengalami kesulitan sedikit pun! Semua jawaban itu hanya satu!

Ternyata Jung Jaejoong itu tidak pernah ada!

Ternyata dia bukan 'lah seorang Jung! Dia hanya anak kecil yang telah diselamatkan Yunho _hyung_! Dia hanyalah seorang anak tanpa identitas yang beruntung mendapatkan kasih sayang dan kemewahan berlimpah dari keluarga Jung!

Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Jesicca itu benar!

Dia bukanlah siapa-siapa!

Dia tidak pantas menerima semua kemewahan dan kemudahan dalam hidupnya yang bergelimang kasih sayang keluarga Jung! Semua itu bukan miliknya dan tidak akan pernah jadi milikknya!

Jung Jaejoong tidak pernah menjadi adik sesungguhnya dari Jung Yunho!

Mereka bukan saudara kandung! Dia bukanlah putra bungsu kebanggaan dari _appa_ dan eomma Jung! Tidak ada setetes darah Jung pun yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya yang bisa menghubungkan mereka!

Apa takdir sedang mempermainkannya? Kenapa apa yang semula hanya terlintas dalam hati terdalamnya menjadi kenyataan yang begitu mengerikan dan membuat tempat berpijaknya serasa runtuh dalam sekejab. Jaejoong tidak siap menerima kenyataan ini! Dengan penuh emosi_ namja_ cantik itu kembali menginjak pedal gas hingga _motor sport_ itu melaju semakin cepat membelah malam.

'_Andai Yunho hyung bukan hyung-ku..._'doa Jaejoong suatu kali saat dia kembali merasakan jantungnya berdegub liar kala Yunho yang baru pulan dari perjalanan bisnis memeluk dan menciumnya dengan senyum lebar.

.

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Sempurna!"

Jaejoong tersenyum senang melihat hasil _cake _yang dibuatnya bersama Shim Hanna yang sudah sibuk memfoto kue yang sudah dihias dengan berbagai warna dan coklat beku itu sedangkan Shim Changmin sudah duduk manis sambil mengigit garpu kecil dengan mata memelas berharap Jaejoong akan memberinya sepotong kecil kue yang mengiurkan itu.

"Jadi kapan kita akan makan kue itu?"tanya_ namja_ jangkung itu dengan cengiran lebar. Dia sudah menunggu 3 jam dan juga direpotkan dengan harus ke minimarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan yang kurang. Tentu saja harus ada bayaran untuk semua itu!

Senyum jahil Jaejoong memberikan sinyal buruk pada Changmin yang bisa merasa jika dia tidak akan bisa menikmati _cake_ itu apalagi dia melihat Jaejoong sudah sibuk memasukkan kue itu dalam sebuah kotak indah berwarna merah dan Shim Hanna yang sejak tadi membantu Jaejoong membuat kue sedang tertawa kecil.

"_Mianhe_, Chwang. Ini kue ulang tahun untuk _hyungie _jadi aku tidak bisa membaginya untukmu!"usai mengatakan itu Jaejoong mengangkat kotak besar itu dan mulai meninggalkan dapur keluarga Shim. "_Gomawo noona_, kuharap _hyungie_ akan senang dengan kue buatanku!"Jaejoong tersenyum lebar sambil mengenakan jaket hitam miliknya.

Mata Changmin melotot tidak percaya,"Yakkkk Jung Jaejoong! Tega sekali kau sudah membuatku berjalan kaki ke minimarket dan sekarang kau pergi begitu saja membawa kue itu! Bayar dulu uang jalanku!"tuntut Changmin kesal.

Jaejoong menepuk pelan pipi Changmin walaupun_ namja_ jangkung berusaha menghindar sambil mendengus lucu,"Jangan marah, Chwang! Bukannya kemarin_ hyungie_ sudah membelikanmu 10 porsi ayam goreng! Anggap saja itu bayarannya...hhahahhaa..."Jaejoong melambai riang seraya menaikki _motor sport-_nya.

"Makan saja _chicken pie_ yang tadi kami beli~~~~~Kalau masih ada wkwkkwk..."goda Shim Hanna seraya mengedipkan matanya pada Changmin yang sedang bersungut-sungut.

.

.

.

Senyum terus terukir di _cherry lips_ Jaejoong sepanjang langkahnya menuju ruangan CEO tempat Yunho pasti sedang sibuk bekerja. _Hyung_-nya itu bahkan sampai melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiiri karena ada proyek mobil balap dari perusahaan Hongkong. Tangan kanan Jaejoong memegang erat kotak cake-nya sedangkan tangan kirinya mendorong pintu yang setengah terbuka namun suara-suara perdebatan yang didengarnya dan juga membawa namanya menghentikan langkah Jaejoong yang seolah terpaku disana.

'_Ini pasti hanya mimpi! Ya, aku sedang tidur dan ini mimpi buruk!_'jerit Jaejoong dalam hati seraya mengeleng kuat kepalanya agar suara-suara itu menghilang dan dunianya yang penuh kebahagiaan dan perhatian Jung Yunho akan kembali namun semua harapannya pecah berantakan karena dia masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Yunho!

"Kalian jangan mendesakku terus! Aku harus memikirkannya dulu!"suara Yunho terdengar sedingin es.

Taecyeon menghela nafas keras,"Tapi Jaejoongie harus segera tahu jika dia bukanlah adik kandungmu..."

"Tutup mulutmu itu, Taec! Bagiku, dia adalah Jung Jaejoong dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan apapun atau siapa pun menyakitinya! Dia itu milikku yang paling berharga!"amuk Yunho dengan wajah memerah. Ingin sekali dia meninju mulut kurang ajar Ok Taecyeon.

Tanpa peduli pada kemarahan Yunho karena dia sudah sangat mengenal sifat temannya itu, membuat Taecyeon terus bicara dengan nada tenang. "Jadi kau akan terus melindunginya dalam sangkar emas? Bagaimana jika Baek Minwoo memutar balik semua fakta? Kau bisa kehilangan Jaejoong! Mungkin kau bisa membohongi semua orang tapi jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri, Yunho-ah."suara tajam Taecyeon membuat Yunho terduduk dikursinya.

"Kami bisa melihat perlakuan dan tatapan matamu itu pada Jaejoongie,_ hyung_! Cepat atau lambat kau akan melampaui batasmu! Ditambah ancaman dari Baek Minwoo yang pasti tidak akan tinggal diam karena kau akan menceraikan putrinya itu! Kalau kau memang sangat menyayangi Jaejoong maka katakan padanya!"tandas Yoochun tanpa ragu.

"Aku takut...Kalian pasti tidak akan mengerti!"guman Yunho pelan. Dia akan hancur jika Jaejoong sampai pergi darinya karena selama ini _namja _cantik itu sudah menjadi pusat hidupnya. Satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya bertahan menjalin kehidupan paling gila yang sudah menghancurkan semua mimpinya.

PLUKKKK...

Suara benda yang jatuh membuat ketiga_ namja _yang sedang berdebat itu memalingkan matanya pada pintu yang setengah terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok_ namja_ cantik dengan pipi basah dan isak kecil. "_Hyungieee..."_lirih Jaejoong hampir tak terdengar. _Namja_ cantik itu bahkan tidak sadar jika kotak kue-nya telah jatuh.

"Joongie..."tergesa Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kerjanya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Tangannya terulur untuk memeluk tubuh ramping Jaejoong yang tampak bergetar namun _namja_ cantik itu melangkah mundur, menolak Yunho tanpa kata. Hati Yunho mencolos saat melihat mata doe yang terluka itu berlinang air mata dan semua itu karena dirinya. "Jaejoongie, dengarkan dulu..._Hyung _bisa menjelaskannya! Ini tidak seperti yang kau dengar, _nae sarang..."_

Kepala berambut hitam itu terus menggeleng kuat seraya berguman lirih jika semua ini pasti mimpi. "_Hyungie_ bohong padaku! Kau bohong hiksss..."jerit Jaejoong kuat walaupun dia bisa melihat jika_ namja_ yang selama ini dipanggilnya hyung itu terlihat begitu sedih saat dia menampik tangan besar yang selalu mengusap sayang kepalanya itu. Tanpa mau menunggu penjelasan Yunho, _namja _cantik itu berlari cepat meninggalkan ORION!

"TUNGGU! JAEJOONGIE DENGAR DULU!"raungan kuat Yunho hanya menjadi gema di gedung besar yang memang sudah kosong menyisakan beberapa penjaga keamanan. "DASAR SIALAN! KENAPA KALIAN HARUS MENGATAKAN HAL BODOH ITU?"maki Yunho kasar sambil bersiap mengejar Jaejoong setelah menyambar kunci mobilnya.

"Suruh pengawalmu yang mengejarnya! Dia pasti sudah jauh!"

"Dia sedang kalut,_ hyung_ dan bisa saja sesuatu terjadi!"

Sepasang mata musang itu manatap benci pada Taecyeon dan Yoochun yang terlihat begitu bersalah, tidak ada yang menyangka jika Jaejoong akan datang menemui Yunho malam ini dengan membawa kue ulang tahun. Semua diluar rencana mereka. "Tenangkan dirimu dan cari Jaejoong dulu! Kami tidak pernah bermaksud melakukan hal ini, jika kami tahu Jaejoong..."

"Tutup mulut kalian! kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Jaejoong maka kalian berdua akan kubunuh!"ancam Yunho dingin seraya menghubungi Kyung Tak untuk segera mengikuti Jaejoong yang pergi dalam keadaan marah. Inilah yang berusaha dihindari Yunho, terbukanya rahasia identitas Jaejoong yang mungkin akan menghancurkan hubungan mereka!

Sungguh ironi, kotak kue ulang tahun yang pasti disiapkan oleh Jaejoongie-nya sekarang terletak begitu saja dilantai. Hancur dan berantakan, seperti perasaan Yunho saat ini!

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**.**

**.**

Nafas Jaejoong terasa memburu dibalik helm yang dikenakannya, tubuhnya bahkan tidak merasakan dinginnya cuaca yang membeku. Dia hanya ingin semua perasaan takut itu hilang dan terbang oleh angin malam. Dia tidak mau dan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan jika Jung Yunho bukanlah _hyung_-nya! Apa yang bisa dilakukannya tanpa _namja_ Jung itu? sepanjang hidupnya, Jaejoong hanya memiliki dan bergantung pada _namja_ tampan yang selalu menyayanginya itu. _Namja _yang selalu melakukan apa pun untuk menyenangkan hatinya dan tidak pernah sekali pun membiarkan siapa saja menyakitinya! _Namja _yang bahkan selalu membawanya kemana pun saat dia kecil tanpa peduli jika Jaejoong begitu nakal dan selalu merepotkannya! _Namja_ yang selalu membatalkan setiap rapat, kencan ataupun ribuan hal lain demi dirinya yang kala itu sedang sakit!

Kepala Jaejoong terasa begitu sakit saat semua bayangan dan kenangan indah berkelebat dalam benaknya, dia merasa ingin menangis meraung-raung dan menjeritkan semua rasa tidak adil yang dirasakannya. Tangannya mencengkram erat starter motor sport yang dikendarainya. Otak rasionalnya terus saja mengatakan jika semua kenyataan itu tidak akan merubah apapun karena semua tindakan Yunho selama ini telah membuktikan jika _namja _Jung itu menyayanginya. Sangat!

"_Berjanjilah apapun yang terjadi nanti, Jaejoongie hanya boleh percaya pada Yunho hyung! Jangan pernah pergi dari hyung meski semua hal membuatmu ingin pergi! Berjanjilah, chagiya."tuntut Yunho saat mereka meninggalkan restoran tempat Jaejoong makan siang dengan Shim Hanna beberapa minggu yang lalu._

_Saat itu Jaejoong yang bingung hanya tertawa kecil dan memeluk erat tubuh Yunho yang selalu bisa menjadi tumpuannya mengadukan semua hal dari yang paling sedih hingga yang memalukan. "Joongie berjanji! Tidak ada apapun yang bisa membuat Joongie meninggalkan hyungie selangkah pun walaupun hyungie mungkin nanti mengusir Joongie!"serunya jahil._

_Helaan nafas lega keluar dari bibir hati Yunho yang sontak tertawa dan menarik tubuh ramping itu kepangkuannya seperti yang sering dilakukannya saat Jaejoong masih kecil. Tangannya mengusap pipi yang merona merah itu dengan penuh sayang sebelum menciumnya gemas. "Pegang selalu janjimu itu, nae sarang!"meski dikatakan dengan senyum lebar tapi Jaejoong bisa menangkap nada tegas dalam setiap kata itu hingga dia langsung mengangguk._

"_Tentu saja, hyungie!"_

Potongan percakapan itu menguatkan tekad Jaejoong dalam seketika. Dia tidak peduli ada hubungan darah atau tidak karena Jung Yunho adalah miliknya! Bukankah _namja_ Jung itu sendiri yang memintanya berjanji untuk tidak pernah pergi darinya? Jadi itulah yang akan Jaejoong lakukan sekarang!

"Aku harus pulang ke apartemen dan_ hyungie_ harus menjelaskan semuanya!"putus Jaejoong akhirnya dan mulai melambatkan laju motor sport-nya. Matanya bisa melihat dari kaca spion jika mobil Kyung Tak mengikutinya sejak tadi. Jaejoong menyeringai kecil saat menyadari satu hal paling penting dibalik semua kebohongan ini.

'_Jung Yunho bukan saudara kandungku!_'desis Jaejoong puas dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

"Dia menuju apartemen anda, tuan Jung."lapor Kyung Tak seraya memacu mobilnya untuk mengejar motor sport yang dikendarai gila-gilaan oleh Jung Jaejoong yang sedang mengamuk entah karena apa.

"_**Jangan sampai kau kehilangan jejaknya! Pastikan dia tidak apa-apa, Kyung Tak!"**_

Kyung Tak_, namja_ yang sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja untuk Jung Yunho dan menjadi _bodyguard_ Jung Jaejoong sedikit terpaku mendengar nada khawatir dan panic dalam suara bass yang biasanya arogan dan tegas itu. "Baik Tuan."

Selama ini hubungan keduanya selalu sangat baik, tuan Jung begitu memanjakan dan menyayangi remaja yang baru berusia 17 tahun itu. Kejadian malam ini benar-benar tidak pernah Kyung Tak bayangkan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di ruang CEO itu? Kenapa Jung Jaejoong terlihat begitu terpukul hingga mengabaikan Yunho yang terlihat akan berlari mengejarnya seperti orang kesurupan itu?

"Untung saja ini tengah malam. Jika tidak, aku yakin mereka akan jadi tontonan!"gumam Kyung Tak setelah beberapa saat berpikir dan tidak menemukan jawaban mengapa 2 orang yang selalu tampak harmonis itu bertengkar hebat.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : lama banget ya? Sorry, pekerjaan dan waktu menghalangi gw untuk melanjutkan beberapa ff tapi janji tetap akan dipost hingga end ^^


	16. Chapter 15

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…, no PLAGIAT !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 15**

**.**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**BANDARA INCHEON **

.

Penerbangan tengah malam dari New York baru saja mendarat 30 menit yang lalu dan puluhan orang berduyun-duyun memasuki _arrival gate_ dengan_ troly_ berisi koper-koper besar. Diantara orang-orang yang sibuk bertegur sapa dengan penjemput atau pun pengangkat barang, tampak seorang_ namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar dengan mantel coklat tua dan kacamata hitam yang menutupi setengah wajahnya berjalan dengan gaya angkuh tanpa peduli pada bisikan dan decakan kagum yang mengiringi setiap langkahnya.

12 tahun membawa begitu banyak perubahan bagi Hwang Chansung yang sudah tumbuh besar menjadi _namja_ yang gagah dan sangat tampan diusia 22 tahun. Di New York terutama didunia _modelling_, dia dikenal dengan nama Bryan Hwang, salah satu model paling terkenal saat ini yang mengusung _brand__** JJ**_. Sambil berjalan Chansung tampak menghubungi seseorang melalui ponselnya. "Aku sudah sampai,_ imo_." Chansung tersenyum kecil mendengar kekhawatir Heechul mengenai dimana dia akan tinggal dan sebagainya, ciri khas _yeoja_ yang sudah membesarkannya dengan semua didikan keras itu.

"_**Jangan lupa untuk makan dan kabari semua yang kau temukan! Pulanglah jika..."**_suara Heechul hilang dan berganti isak tangis lirih yang selalu didengar Chansung jika _yeoja _yang sudah merawatnya itu membicarakan putra kecilnya.

Chansung mengetatkan rahangnya dan bertekad akan melakukan apapun untuk mencari jawaban yang selama ini menghantui hidup mereka agar airmata Choi Heechul tidak selalu mengalir,"Aku mengerti_ imo_. Kau sudah berulang kali mengatakannya tapi aku tidak akan kembali ke New York tanpa membawa Jaejoongie karena aku yakin sekali _uri maknae_ masih hidup!"tegas _namja_ muda itu keras kepala.

Suara tangisan Heechul terdengar menyayat hati Chansung. Kedatangannya ke Seoul memang diawali dengan perdebatan pelik dengan kedua orangtua kandung Jaejoong itu. _**"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Chan. Kapan kau akan ke Busan?"**_suara berat Choi Siwon terdengar dari ponsel yang masih tersambung itu.

Chansung memaki tanpa suara, kenapa semua orang merasa pencariannya ini tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. "2 minggu lagi setelah urusan pemotretan dan beberapa_ interview_ dengan pihak majalah dan televisi. _Samchon_, aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakiti hati _imo._ Aku hanya..."

"_**Samchon mengerti! Lakukan saja semua yang menurutmu benar tapi ingat apa yang kita inginkan tidak selalu akan kita dapatkan. Jaga dirimu, Chan.**_"ucap Siwon sebelum menutup pembicaraan mereka.

Ya, itulah alasan Hwang Chansung kembali ke Korea karena pihak kepolisian Busan menghubungi mereka 1 bulan yang lalu untuk membongkar makam Jaejoong yang diyakini berisi jasad anak korban penculikan lain. Awalnya Choi Heechul histeris dan menolak untuk membongkar makam itu namun setelah berbagai argumen hingga pada kemungkinan Jaejoong masih hidup membuat _yeoja_ cantik itu mengubah keputusan dan hasil yang didapat, DNA jasad itu memang bukanlah Choi Jaejoong!

Itu artinya Choi Jaejoong mungkin saja masih hidup disuatu tempat dan inilah saatnya mereka untuk mencarinya dengan sekuat tenaga dan sebelum jawaban itu ditemukan, Chansung tidak akan pernah menyerah!

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi Joongie karena _hyungie_ yakin bisa menemukanmu!"seru Chansung saat menatap langit Seoul yang dipenuhi bintang seraya kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar bandara. Chansung memanggil taxi dan membiarkan beberapa kopernya dimasukan ke bagasi oleh si pengemudi.

"Gangnam!"Ujarnya singkat seraya melihat keramaian yang masih tampak meski hari telah sangat larut._ Namja_ muda itu kemudian larut dalam kenangan masa kecil yang dilewatinya dengan Jaejoong di Busan.

.

.

.

.

**APARTEMENT GANGNAM**

BRUKKKK...

"Yakkk!"

Mata Chansung melotot melihat koper kecil miliknya yang berisi beberapa benda kenangan tentang Jaejoong mengelinding jatuh karena ditabrak oleh seseorang yang berpakaian serba hitam yang tiba-tiba saja muncul saat dia akan menekan tombol _lift_ untuk mencapai apartemen yang telah disewakan oleh _manager_nya.

"Awww..._Mianhe_, aku tidak sengaja!"erangan kesakitan yang diikuti permintaan maaf asal-asalan itu hampir membuat amarah Chansung meledak jika saja dia tidak melihat sepasang mata doe yang sontak membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa membeku.

TING...

Suara_ lift_ yang tertutup itu menyadarkan Chansung yang larut dalam lamunannya. _Namja_ bertubuh besar itu melihat sekelilingnya dengan cepat dan tidak melihat lagi orang yang sudah menabraknya itu. "Pasti aku hanya terlalu banyak memikirkan tentang Joongie! Lagipula belum tentu dia itu _namja!"_guman Chansung pelan meski dia terus saja memikirkan pemilik sepasang mata yang begitu mirip dengan mata adik kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

Dengan jari bergetar hebat Jaejoong menekan kode _password _apartemen pribadi Yunho yang hanya digunakan _namja_ Jung saat dia merasa ingin menenangkan diri atau menyingkir sejenak dari rumah besar dimana mereka tinggal bersama _yeoja _Baek itu dan putrinya yang selalu mencari masalah dengan Jaejoong karena iri dengan semua perhatian dan kemewahan yang selalu diperoleh_ namja_ cantik itu.

Perlahan Jaejoong melangkah masuk dan berhenti diambang pintu ruang tamu yang terang benderang dan disana, terlihat Yunho sedang mondar mandir seraya mengusap kasar wajahnya dan mengacaukan rambutnya yang biasa sangat rapi. Tampaknya _namja _Jung itu terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya hingga tidak menyadari pintu apartemen itu terbuka dan tertutup. Selama beberapa detik, Jaejoong berdiri disana dan menatap lekat sosok tinggi besar yang selama bertahun-tahun berperan sebagai_ hyung_-nya dan menjadi orang paling penting dalam hidupnya.

'_Jung Yunho bukan saudaramu! Dia bukan hyung-mu! Dia itu orang lain dan kalian tidak punya hubungan darah sedikit pun! Sekarang kau bisa memilikinya! Ayo, tunggu apa lagi kau, Jaejoong? Bukankah kau pernah berharap jika kalian bukan bersaudara?'_suara-suara jahat dan menghasut itu terus saja berkelebat dalam benak Jaejoong yang mulai mengepalkan tangannya dan melangkah menuju tempat Yunho sedang menatap gelapnya malam melalui jendela besar apartemen mewah itu.

"_Hyungie..."_panggil Jaejoong lirih.

Suara lembut yang hampir menyerupai bisikan itu membuat bahu Yunho menegang dan _namja_ itu sontak berbalik. Saatnya retinanya menangkap sosok ramping yang masih berbalut jaket kulit itu didepannya, Yunho langsung meraih tubuh Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat, seolah takut _namja _cantik itu akan menghilang jika dia tidak melakukan itu. Dia begitu takut Jaejoong pergi dari hidupnya karena _namja_ cantik itu sudah menduduki tempat teratas dalam hatinya. "Jangan ulangi lagi! Jangan pernah sekali pun kau melakukan hal yang bisa membahayakanmu! Aku tidak mau kau terluka sedikit pun, _chagiya."_seru Yunho tegas namun nada khawatir terdengar jelas dari setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut _namja _yang memeluknya dengan begitu erat itu.

"_Hyungie..._Hiksss...Apa..."Jaejoong terisak kecil dan membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Yunho, dia bisa mendengar jelas detak jantung _hyung_-nya itu. "Apa benar aku bukan adikmu? Apa benar kita tidak bersaudara?"tanya Jaejoong lirih dengan suara bergetar.

Tangan Yunho membelai sayang punggung kecil yang bergetar menahan tangis itu. Dia mengutuk keras pembicaraan yang berlangsung di kantornya beberapa jam yang lalu. Yunho sudah merencanakan untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Jaejoong tapi bukan sekarang dan bukan pada saat _namja _cantik itu dalam masa bahagianya, tapi semua telah terjadi dan dia harus bisa mengendalikan situasi ini.

"Dengarkan aku, _chagiya_..."Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa Jaejoong duduk dipangkuannya pada sofa besar disudut ruangan. Matanya menatap langsung pada sepasang mata doe yang sedikit berair itu. Dia bisa membaca sorot takut dan ragu dalam mata yang selalu disukainya itu. Tangannya terulur dan mengusap pipi Jaejoong yang basah karena airmata yang terus turun meski tidak ada isak yang keluar dari _cherry lips_ yang bergetar itu. "_Hyung_ akan cerita tapi sebelumnya Joongie ingat janji kita?Apapun yang terjadi nanti, Jaejoongie hanya boleh percaya pada Yunho _hyung_! Jangan pernah pergi dari _hyung _meski semua hal membuatmu ingin pergi!"Yunho tersenyum tipis saat melihat Jaejoong mengangguk cepat dan tangan ramping itu melingkar manja seperti biasa dilehernya.

Sebenarnya dalam hati Yunho merasa frustasi dan takut, disatu sisi dia tidak ingin semuanya terbongkar karena dia takut semuanya akan berubah, namun disisi lain, sisi egois dirinya ingin mengatakan semua kenyataan jika mereka bukanlah saudara kandung karena sisi primitive Yunho beberapa tahun terakhir selalu menjeritkan keinginan untuk memiliki _namja_ cantik yang sedang menunggu jawabannya ini dalam artian yang sangat jauh dari persaudaraan.

"Aku menemukanmu 12 tahun yang lalu di tengah badai salju Busan!"

Dalam diam Jaejoong mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Yunho tanpa menyela sedikit pun. Dia bisa melihat setiap ekspresi Yunho saat mengenang bagaimana _namja _itu menemukannya, menunggunya semalaman di rumah sakit, mendapati jika Jaejoong bangun tanpa mengingat apapun dan memutuskan untuk membawa Jaejoong yang saat itu masih berumur 5 tahun ke New York untuk mendapatkan penanganan yang terbaik.

Perasaan Jaejoong campur aduk antara marah, sedih dan bahagia pada _namja_ yang sedang mengusap lembut rambutnya. Dia bisa melihat sorot kasih yang tulus terpancar dari sepasang mata musang itu namun ribuan pertanyaan juga berlomba masuk dalam kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu berat. Jadi apa yang selama ini dikatakan _ahjumma _Yeji itu benar jika dia tidak pantas dan tidak berhak di _mansion _Jung!

"Jadi siapa pun dirimu, aku tidak peduli karena kau adalah permata _hyungie_ yang paling berharga. Kau membuatku bisa menjalani semua hal berat dalam hidupku dengan senyum dan semua tingkah nakalmu itu." Yunho terkekeh kecil mengingat semua waktu yang sudah mereka lewatkan bersama.

Jaejoong tersenyum sendu mengingat bagaimana dia memang begitu nakal dan merepotkan Yunho sedari kecil bahkan sampai sekarang,"Kenapa _hyung_ tidak mencari keluargaku? Kenapa tidak berusaha untuk melapor ke polisi?"tanyanya pelan.

Perlahan Yunho menangkup wajah rupawan Jaejoong dan melihat langsung pada mata _namja_ cantik itu. "Karena kedua mata doe ini seperti menarikku kedalam lautan tak berdasar yang membuat sisi egoisku muncul dan aku membawamu pergi dari sana tanpa berusaha mencari keluargamu!"sahutnya jujur, Yunho sudah berjanji dalam hatinya tidak akan ada lagi kebohongan diantara mereka.

Jaejoong terdiam, sebelum tanpa sadar dia memukul kuat dada bidang Yunho sambil memekik keras, "_Hyungie_ jahat! Bisa saja mereka sedang mencariku saat itu! Mereka mungkin saja menangis karena berpikir aku sudah mati! Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kenapa kau begitu egois? _Hyungie_ sudah mengubur kesempatanku untuk bersama orangtuaku!"airmata frustasi itu kembali mengalir. Jaejoong selalu tahu Yunho _hyung-_nya sangat egois dan arogan namun kali ini benar-benar sangat keterlaluan!

"_Mianhe...Mianhe_...Aku sudah terlalu menyayangimu hingga tidak rela jika kau diambil dariku! Kau sudah menjadi orang terpenting dalam hidupku sejak kau bangun dan memelukku dengan erat!" Yunho meremas kuat bahu ramping Jaejoong, dia tidak suka melihat airmata Jaejoong apalagi itu karena dirinya. "Aku menyayangimu..."suara bass itu terdengar parau.

"Tapi tetap saja seharusnya _hyungie_ berusaha mencari keluargaku meski kau tidak melapor ke polisi! Dengan nama Jung, aku yakin tidak akan sulit bagi Yunho _hyung_ untuk menemukan keluargaku! Dan Jesicca tidak akan..."seruan Jaejoong terhenti saat tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama putri Baek Yeji itu. Sepasang mata doe itu melebar dan langsung menatap mata Yunho yang terlihat sayu dengan tajam.

"Jadi selama ini aku sudah mengambil semua hak yang seharusnya adalah milik Jesicca? Aku sudah merebut kasih sayang _hyungie _untuknya? Aku...aku..."suara bergetar Jaejoong menghilang digantikan isak tangis kecil sementara tangannya menarik kuat kemeja Yunho. "Hikss...Aku memang tidak pantas..."

Frustasi memenuhi diri Yunho. Inilah yang ditakutkannya, rasa tidak aman dalam diri Jaejoong karena dia bukanlah seorang Jung ditambah semua perkataan keji Baek Yeji yang selalu menjeritkan jika Jaejoong tidak pantas menerima semua yang sekarang dimilikinya,"Tidak! Kau tidak pernah merebut apapun dari Jesicca karena dia bukanlah putriku!"cetus Yunho tegas, tidak ada gunanya lagi dia menyembunyikan kebenaran ini dari Jaejoong karena cepat atau lambat perceraian itu akan segera terjadi.

"Bagaimana mungkin? _Ahjumma_ Baek adalah istrimu dan Jesicca pasti adalah putri kalian!"bantah Jaejoong kuat.

Yunho melihat sorot tidak percaya dan tuduhan dalam mata Jaejoong yang seperti menuntutnya untuk mengungkapkan semua rahasia yang tersimpan selama ini. "Perkawinanku dengan Baek Yeji tidak pernah menjadi perkawinan yang sesungguhnya. Aku tidak pernah menyentuh _yeoja_ itu sekalipun. Jesicca adalah anak Baek Yeji dengan _namja _lain. Aku menikahinya hanya karena sebuah perjanjian gila!"seru Yunho dengan nada tegas yang tak mau dibantah.

"Buang semua pikiranmu tentang kau merebut apa yang memang bukan hak Jesicca! Aku menyayangimu sejak kau kecil dan rasa itu tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapan pun!"tegas Yunho lagi sambil memeluk erat Jaejoong dan mencium keningnya seperti yang selalu dilakukan Yunho saat dia bersedih.

Jaejoong tidak menolak perlakuan itu, dia malah melingkarkan tangannya pada sekeliling tubuh Yunho dan merebahkan kepalanya pada dada bidang orang yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai saudara. Mungkin dia jahat tapi hatinya merasa lega saat tahu jika Jesicca bukanlah putri kandung dari Yunho. Itu artinya Yunho_ hyung_-nya tidak punya keterikatan pada Baek Yeji. "Apa _hyungie_ akan melakukan apapun yang kuminta?"tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Tentu, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta, Joongie. Pernahkah_ hyung_ mengecewakanmu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan seraya memikirkan bagaimana egoisnya _namja _yang sedang memeluknya dengan erat ini. Semua ucapan Yunho awalnya terdengar tidak masuk akal. Mana ada _namja_ muda yang mau membawa seorang anak kecil dan merawatnya dengan begitu baik seperti Jung Yunho? Namun itu memang terbukti, sejak kecil Jaejoong hidup dalam limpahan kasih sayang dan kemewahan dari Jung Yunho.

Bahkan Jaejoong masih ingat bagaimana Yunho membawanya dalam setiap perjalanan bisnis _namja_ itu jika dia merengek ingin ikut. Bagaimana_ namja_ Jung itu selalu membelanya dihadapan Jesicca meski jelas-jelas Jaejoong yang bersalah dan bagaimana _namja_ Jung itu juga selalu mengutamakan kepentingan Jaejoong diatas kepentingannya sendiri! Apa benar kasih sayang Yunho padanya sebesar itu? Keraguan sempat menghampiri Jaejoong namun semua bayangan masa kecilnya yang bahagia menepis semua rasa ragu itu dan mengantinya dengan rasa bahagia meski dia tetap merasa _namja_ Jung itu sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Aku ingin _hyungie _mencari tahu siapa aku sebenarnya!"tuntut Jaejoong tegas seraya turun dari pangkuan Yunho. Dia lelah dan ingin segera istirahat, berharap besok saat matahari terbit semua akan menjadi lebih baik. Ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukannya karena status barunya ini!

Tangan Yunho meraih pergelangan tangan Jaejoong hingga _namja_ cantik itu berbalik dan menatapnya dengan mata datar. "Aku harap semua kenyataan yang baru kau ketahui ini tidak merubah hubungan kita. Aku ingin kau tetap menjadi Jaejoongie yang ceria."suara bass itu terdengar khawatir.

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul dan meremas tangan besar yang selalu ada untuknya itu. Sudah jelas kenyataan ini akan sangat mengubah hubungan mereka,"Tentu saja ada yang akan berubah _hyungie_ karena kau harus menjelaskan padaku apa makna ucapan Yoochun_ hyung_ tadi!"seru Jaejoong mengecup cepat pipi Yunho sebelum meninggalkan_ namja_ Jung yang terpaku ditempatnya duduk.

'_Karena kau bukan hyung-ku maka sekarang aku akan memastikan kau harus jadi milikku! Tidak boleh lagi ada ahjumma-ahjumma centil dalam hidupmu, hyungie!_'tekad Jaejoong dalam hati meski dia tetap tidak bisa menyingkirkan rasa jengkelnya pada sisi egois seorang Jung Yunho namun Jaejoong yakin selalu ada hal baik disetiap hal buruk yang menimpanya.

.

.

.

.

**PURPLE LINE BAR**

"Tidurlah! Kita bahas ini besok pagi dan ingat jam 1 besok ada pemetrotan_ ELLE_ yang sudah kujadwalkan padamu!"

Kim Junsu harus berteriak kuat diantara suara music menghentak yang sedang dimainkan oleh DJ bar kelas atas ini dengan penuh semangat. Matanya bisa melihat lantai dansa begitu penuh dengan orang yang mabuk ataupun setengah mabuk yang sedang menari dengan berbagai gaya aneh.

"Lepaskan aku!"desis Junsu tajam sambil menyentakkan tangan nakal _namja _yang terus berkeliaran disekitar paha dalamnya. "Tidak! Dengarkan aku, kau tidak bisa mengubah jadwal yang sudah kuatur sesukamu!"raung Junsu keras seraya mematikan ponselnya dan mendelik tajam _ namja_ yang tersenyum mesum disampingnya dengan mata berkilat marah.

Park Yoochun, _namja_ yang sejak tadi menganggu Junsu saat menerima telepon itu hanya menyengir polos karena tunangannya yang sedang marah memang terlihat sangat mengemaskan. "Modelmu itu berulah lagi?"tanyanya perhatian yang hanya mendapat dengusan kesal dari Junsu yang tiba-tiba naik ke pangkuannya dan melumat kasar bibirnya.

Lenguhan dan desahan kecil terdengar dari sofa yang terletak disudut diskotic mewah itu saat kedua bibir terus saling melumat intim dan tangan-tangan sibuk berkeliaran pada titik-titik yang sudah terekam dalam ingatan mereka. Setiap Junsu kesal, sedih ataupun senang maka Yoochun akan selalu menjadi tempat pelampiasannya.

"Aku benar-benar kesal padanya!"keluh Junsu begitu ciuman itu terlepas.

Tangan Yoochun mengusap saliva yang sedikit mengotori dagu tunangannya, dia mengajak Junsu ketempat ini juga untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalah dalam hatinya pada Yunho yang pasti sedang sibuk menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Dia masih muda, jadi kau harus berkepala dingin dan bukan menjerit padanya!"saran Yoochun bijak pada _namja _berambut hijau metalik yang masih duduk dipangkuannya.

.

.

.

**APARTEMENT GANGNAM**

Selama beberapa saat Yunho yang masih termenung tidak menyadari jika ruang tamu itu hanya menyisakan dirinya. Apa yang diucapkan Jaejoong tadi terdengar aneh untuknya dan seringai kecil_ namja_ berusia 17 tahun itu sebelum mengecup pipinya benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya.

'_Kau harus menjelaskan padaku apa makna ucapan Yoochun hyung tadi!'_kata-kata itu terus berputar dalam kepala Yunho.

'_Apa Jaejoong punya...'_

Yunho memukul keras kepalanya sendiri yang telah mengharapkan hal yang sepertinya mustahil sambil tersenyum miris, bagaimana bisa dia punya pikiran bodoh jika Jaejoong juga merasakan debar aneh yang selalu menganggu kewarasannya ini. Biarlah dia sendiri yang merasakan hal gila yang menyakitkan ini, Jaejoong-nya hanya boleh bahagia dan selalu ceria seperti biasanya.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Yunho berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke kamar satu-satunya di apartemen itu. Langkah kakinya mendekati ranjang besar tempat sosok ramping itu sedang terlelap dengan wajah damai yang selalu membuatnya merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung. "Jangan pernah pergi, Jaejoongie. Aku akan mati jika itu sampai terjadi.."Guman Yunho lirih seraya naik ke ranjang itu dan memperbaiki selimut yang menutupi tubuh Jaejoong.

Tanpa Yunho tahu, seulas senyum simpul muncul di _cherry lips namja_ yang sedang dipeluknya itu. Jaejoong mendengar jelas apa yang diucapkan _hyung_-nya itu dan dia akan melakukan apa yang sudah diputuskannya tadi.

'_Kau sendiri yang selalu mengajarkan padaku untuk tidak pernah menyerah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, hyungie!'_.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks ya untuk semua reader dan review. Apa rencana Jaejoong sekarang? Apa nanti ada ide nakal dari Shim bersaudara? SEE YOU 2 WEEKS.


	17. Chapter 16

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…, no PLAGIAT !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 16 **

**.**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**MANSION JUNG**

Kepala Baek Yeji berdenyut nyeri, dia sudah berpikir hampir sepanjang malam untuk menemukan solusi dari masalah mengerikan yang akan dihadapinya, namun tidak satu pun ide muncul. Apa yang diputuskan _appa_-nya itu sangat merugikan bukan saja dirinya tapi juga Jesicca, putrinya. Selama ini dia memang tidak pernah dianggap dirumah terkutuk ini, namun nama Jung yang digunakannya ini memberikan banyak kemudahan dalam hidupnya dan dia tidak akan melepaskan Jung Yunho begitu saja.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu gelisah_ eomma_?"

Jesicca yang baru pulang dari bersenang-senang bingung melihat _eomma_-nya masih belum terlelap seperti biasanya. _Yeoja _muda itu melempar asal tas miliknya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang dibalut gaun mini diatas sofa ruang tamu itu. "Kenapa rumah ini sepi sekali? Dimana _appa_ dan Joongie jelek itu?"tanyanya lagi saat Baek Yeji tidak menanggapinya dan malah sibuk berguman sendiri.

"Aku tidak peduli dimana mereka! Tanya saja pengasuh _namja _kurang ajar itu!"sahut Yeji acuh.

Tawa keras Jesicca memenuhi ruang tamu itu, dia merasa ucapan _eomma_-nya begitu lucu namun benar. Rumah ini terasa lebih nyaman tanpa_ appa_-nya yang suka membentak ataupun si pengadu Jaejoong yang selalu mengambil semua perhatian Jung Yunho.

"_Eomma_, berikan aku uang! Temanku akan berlibur ke Eropa dan aku ingin ikut!"minta Jesicca seraya memasang wajah memelas.

Baek Yeji mendelik tajam pada putrinya,"Lupakan keinginanmu itu! Sekarang ada yang lebih penting karena mungkin _appa-_mu itu akan menceraikanku dan kita akan segera terusir dari rumah ini!"beritahu_ yeoja_ itu cepat dengan suara penuh emosi pada Jesicca yang langsung pucat pasi.

"Bercerai? Tapi kenapa_ eomma_? Aku tidak mau pergi dari rumah ini! Aku tidak rela jika Jaejoong jelek itu menguasai semua yang seharusnya jadi milikku! Aku juga tidak mau tinggal di rumah_ harabojie_ Baek yang kumuh itu!"protes Jesicca kuat.

Mulut Yeji berdecak kesal, dia juga tidak rela meninggalkan semua harta ini meski harga dirinya sering terinjak karena perlakuan kasar dari_ namja_ Jung yang hanya peduli anak kecil yang sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja angkuh dan sombong itu. Ini benar-benar bencana untuk hidupnya!

"Karena_ harabojie_ Baek telah membuat perjanjian dengan Jung Yoochun dan itu melibatkan nasib kita!"jerit Yeji dengan suara kasar.

.

.

.

**APARTMENT GANGNAM**

Cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari celah gorden yang tidak ditutup rapat itu membangunkan Jaejoong dari tidur pulasnya dalam pelukan hangat Yunho yang membiarkan lengannya menjadi alas bagi kepala Jaejoong semalaman. _Namja_ cantik itu mengeliat sedikit dan menguap kecil seraya perlahan mendudukkan dirinya disamping ranjang besar itu.

Sepasang mata doe itu menatap lekat wajah Yunho yang masih berada di alam mimpi dengan perasaan aneh yang selama ini berusaha dikuburnya sekuat tenaga karena berpikir Jung Yunho adalah saudara kandungnya. Rambut gelap yang berantakan itu tidak mengurangi ketampanan _namja _bermarga Jung yang sudah memasuki usia 40 tahun itu. _'Dia bukan hyung-ku! Aku bisa memilikinya sekarang!_'ulang Jaejoong berulang kali dalam hatinya seraya berusaha menyingkirkan semua masalah pelik tentang identitasnya dan juga asal usulnya.

Tidak ada gunanya juga dia memikirkan masalah itu karena dia yakin semua akan selesai sesuai janji Yunho padanya. Mulut _hyung_-nya yang sedikit terbuka itu membuat Jaejoong terkekeh tanpa suara. Selama beberapa menit dia duduk diam memandangi setiap ekspresi aneh yang dibuat Yunho dalam tidurnya dengan rasa yang berbeda hingga akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan.

Dengan langkah pelan, _namja _berparas menawan itu menuju dapur dan mulai mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dengan senyum kecil yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya. "Ini hari pertama aku membuat sarapan bukan untuk _hyung_-ku tapi untuk Jung Yunho!"

.

.

.

.

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

Bunyi bel yang tidak berhenti itu membuat Chansung mengerang kesal dan melempar asal selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Dengan acuh, _namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar itu mengenakan celana pendeknya dan dengan langkah terseok menuju pintu apartemen. Dari monitor yang terpasang disamping pintu bisa dilihatnya wajah manis _manager_-nya yang cerewet dan menyebalkan.

PIPP...

Dengan kasar Junsu menyingkirkan tubuh jangkung yang menghalanginya untuk masuk ke apartemen yang disewanya selama beberapa bulan. "Kupikir kau sudah mati! Aku hampir berjamur menunggumu membuka pintu sialan itu! Bagaimana apartemen ini? Kau suka? Aku membelikan sarapan untukmu!"cerocos Junsu panjang lebar tanpa menunggu sahutan dari Chansung yang sibuk menguap dan mengusap wajahnya. Junsu terus bicara tentang peragaan busana dan hal lainnya sambil meletakan beberapa bungkus plastic di meja makan.

"_Hyung,_ ini baru jam 7 dan aku masih_ jetlag_! Pelankan suaramu yang ribut itu!"gerutu Chansung yang merasa telinganya berdenging karena suara berdesibel tinggi itu.

"Aku tidak peduli! Mau jam 7 pagi atau jam 10, kau tetap harus makan dan kita segera ke kantor untuk menandatangani beberapa dokumen. Setelahnya ada pemotretan yang harus kau jalani!"dengan acuh Junsu menyebutkan semua jadwal mereka hari itu.

Chansung menjatuhkan dirinya disofa panjang diruang tamu yang terhubung dengan dapur luas apartemen itu. Merutuk dirinya sendiri yang mengapa harus bernasib sial memiliki Kim Junsu yang cerewet ini sebagai _manager_nya. "Kau ini benar-benar jelmaan setan,_ hyung_! Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar! Akan kuadukan kau pada_ imo_!"marah Chansung setengah merengek yang bukannya mendapat simpati dari Junsu melainkan sodoran secangkir kopi hitam panas ditangannya.

"Minum itu!"perintah Junsu tegas dan baru tersenyum puas setelah melihat Chansung meneguk kopi hitam itu dengan wajah mengeryit lucu. "Aku hanya tidak ingin jadwal kita berantakan. Bukankah kau sendiri juga harus segera ke Busan untuk alasan pribadi?"suara Junsu melunak sambil kembali berjalan ke dapur dan membuka sarapan yang dibelinya untuk model yang sudah ditanganinya selama beberapa tahun ini. "Lagipula Chullie tidak akan mengomeliku! Dia sudah menyerahkan nasibmu padaku selama kau ada di Seoul!"suara tawa melengking itu membuat Chansung mengerutu dalam hati.

"Kau dan_ imo_ sama saja!"kecam _namja_ yang berprofesi sebagai model itu seraya melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk mandi. "Kuharap malaikat kecilku segera ditemukan jadi aku bisa bebas dari 2 nenek sihir penganggu itu!"doa Chansung hikmat.

.

.

.

"Hoam..."

Dengan mata yang masih terpejam dan kesadaran yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, Yunho mengeliat dan mulai meraba-raba tempat tidur disebelahnya. Saat tangannya tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya sontak sepasang mata musang itu terbuka lebar dan langsung berdiri tanpa menghiraukan kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit.

"Joongie! Jaejoongie!"panggilnya kuat dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang, ketakutan memenuhi kepalanya dengan pikiran bagaimana jika_ namja_ cantik itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Tergesa Yunho membuka pintu kamar mandi dan hatinya semakin gelisah saat tidak menemukan Jaejoong. "Joongie!"teriaknya lagi sambil keluar dari kamar dengan setengah berlari.

Langkah _namja_ Jung itu terhenti diambang pintu dapur. Disana, berdiri sosok ramping yang sudah memerangkap dirinya dengan sepasang mata doe paling indah sejak pertama kali Yunho memeluk tubuh mungil itu ditengah badai Busan. Senyum kecil mengulas dibibir Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang masih dalam balutan piyama sutra dan sedang bersenandung kecil dengan telinga yang dipasangi_ earphone_ sambil mengaduk sesuatu di wajan yang mengepulkan asap, pantas saja dia tidak mendengar panggilan Yunho tadi.

Sekarang Jaejoong telah tahu semua rahasia tentang identitasnya yang disimpan Yunho selama bertahun-tahun, _namja_ cantik itu bisa menerima kenyataan itu dengan baik meski sedikit kesal dan emosi mewarnainya. Apa yang terjadi tadi malam membuat Yunho memikirkan perkataan Yoochun dan Taecyeon padanya. Apa sekarang dia bisa memiliki Jaejoong? Bukan sebagai saudara, tapi lebih dari itu? Apa Jaejoong tidak akan membencinya jika tahu Yunho yang selama ini berperan sebagai _hyung_-nya punya perasaan ingin memilikinya?

Tangan Yunho mengepal kuat seraya membuang semua pikiran bodoh dalam kepalanya, untuk apa dia mengkhawatirkan hal kecil seperti Jaejoong akan marah atau membencinya. Bukankah dia adalah Jung Yunho yang selalu akan mendapatkan semua hal yang diinginkannya? Dan sekarang satu-satunya hal yang diinginkannya adalah Jung Jaejoong menjadi miliknya dalam arti yang sangat jauh dari persaudaraan!

"Jika dulu aku bisa membawamu pergi dan memilikimu sebagai _dongsaeng_-ku, maka sekarang aku akan memastikan kau menjadi milikku sebagai _namjachingu_-ku, Jung Jaejoong! Aku akan membuat kau jatuh dalam pelukanku, _nae sarang..._Hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu, Boojae!_"_seringai dingin terukir dibibir Yunho setelah mengukuhkan tekadnya dan berjalan kearah Jaejoong yang masih terlihat sibuk.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang malaikat _hyungie_ kerjakan?"tangan Yunho melepaskan _earphone _ditelinga Jaejoong dan memeluk tubuh ramping yang selalu menguarkan bau vanilla itu. Dikecupnya pipi Jaejoong sambil mengusak rambut hitam yang sedikit kusut itu.

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang, pelukan dari Yunho _hyung_ kali ini diterimanya dengan suasana hati yang sangat berbeda. Kepalanya terus menjeritkan kenyataan jika mereka bukanlah saudara kandung. Pikiran jahat dalam hatinya tersenyum senang dengan kecupan kecil yang dilabuhkan Yunho dipipinya. "Aku tidak mendengar langkah, _hyung._ Hanya nasi goreng kimchi kesukaanmu."sahut Jaejoong pelan, takut jika suaranya terdengar bergetar ditelinga Yunho yang sedang memeluknya.

"Karena kau mengenakan _earphone, chagiya._ Kelihatannya enak sekali... "komentar Yunho tanpa melepaskan rangkulan ringannya pada bahu Jaejoong yang sedang membagi nasi goreng yang terlihat mengiurkan itu kedua piring. "Joongie, apa kau..."mulai Yunho yang sangat penasaran karena Jaejoong bersikap seperti tidak ada pembicaran penting yang mereka lakukan semalam.

Perlahan Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap mata Yunho dengan sorot tajam, dia tahu pasti apa yang mau dikatakan Yunho padanya. "Aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi,_ hyungie_!"ucapnya tegas, tangannya meremas kuat tangan besar Yunho yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"_Arra_, kita tidak akan membahas masalah itu lagi tapi_ hyung_ janji akan melakukan apa yang kau minta."setuju Yunho sambil mencium kening Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang dan langsung memeluk erat tubuh besar Yunho. "_Gomawo _untuk semuanya _hyungie_."dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho dikepalanya. "Bisakah kita ke _Lotte World_ hari ini? Joongie ingin melupakan semuanya dan kita rayakan ulang tahun _hyungie_."pinta Jaejoong dengan _puppy eyes_ yang selalu bisa meluluhkan seorang Jung Yunho yang berhati dingin.

"Apapun untuk malaikatku yang cantik ini! Setelah mandi, kita pergi bersenang-senang!"Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk dipangkuannya dan mulai menyuapi _namja _cantik itu dengan nasi goreng seperti yang selalu dilakukannya dulu saat Joongie kecil menangis ataupun merajuk.

Tinju kecil itu mengenai bahu Yunho yang hanya terkekeh, dia senang melihat tidak ada yang berubah diantara mereka, Jaejoongie-nya tetap manja dan bertingkah manis seperti biasanya. Dalam hati Yunho mengerang keras saat matanya tidak bisa beralih dari bibir Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu merah dan berkilat. Sejak beberapa tahun terakhir dia benar-benar merasa bejad karena ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya jika dia melumat _cherry lips_ itu. Dia akan membuat rahasia yang baru terbuka ini akan menjadi sebuah keuntungan untuknya! _Namja _cantik yang sedang dipangkunya ini akan menjadi miliknya dalam arti lain secepatnya!

"Aku tidak cantik!"protes Jaejoong kecil diantara kunyahannya hingga pipinya mengembung lucu itu menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya yang mulai menjalar kemana-mana_. "Hyungie_ juga harus makan! Aku sudah membuat nasi goreng ini dengan sekuat tenaga!"kata _namja_ cantik itu hiperbolis sambil menyuapkan nasi goreng ke mulut Yunho yang sedang menatapnya dengan intens.

"Bagi _hyung_, kau adalah yang tercantik dan terindah. Jangan pernah pergi, Jaejoongie!"

Mata Jaejoong memanas, selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat wajah Yunho begitu muram seolah dunianya akan berakhir jika Jaejoong meninggalkannya. Sepasang lengan ramping itu melingkari leher Yunho saat Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh itu. "Tidak akan! Joongie akan selalu ada untuk menganggu hidup Yunho _hyung_. Kemana saja _hyungie_ pergi aku harus ikut. Sedetik pun _hyungie_ tidak akan bisa lolos dariku! Lihat saja nanti!"ancamnya dengan nada lucu untuk meringankan suasana yang tiba-tiba terasa aneh.

"Selalu mengangguku? Oh ya? Uri Jaejoongie menakutkan sekali!"gurau Yunho dengan senyum lebar yang membuat tawa Jaejoong berderai indah menghangatkan suasana pagi di apartemen mewah itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kau serius, Joongie? Ini bukan salah satu leluconmu 'kan?"jerit Shim Hanna seraya menguncang bahu Jaejoong tanpa peduli pada Changmin yang berusaha keras mencegah reaksi saudaranya yang sedikit berlebihan itu.

Kamar bernuansa pastel yang terlihat _girly_ itu hening seketika saat kedua orang bermarga Shim itu melihat Jaejoong menggeleng pelan dengan mata merah seperti menahan tangis dan tangan yang saling bertaut. Apa yang mereka dengar dari mulut sepupunya itu benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Semua itu terlalu aneh dan hanya terjadi dalam drama-drama TV yang disukai Miss Christy!

"Kapan kau tahu itu?"tanya Changmin pelan, hilang sudah semua sifat jahil yang biasanya membuat Jaejoong dan Hanna mengamuk.

Shim Hanna menarik kasar rambutnya sendiri sambil berjalan mondar-mandir dalam kamarnya. Selama bertahun-tahun dia diberitahu jika Jaejoong adalah saudara yang harus mereka sayangi sekaligus jaga, dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja bom itu dijatuhkan!

Jaejoong bukanlah seorang Jung!

"2 hari yang lalu..."Jaejoong menatap kedua sahabat sekaligus sepupu yang selalu bersamanya sejak kecil itu dengan mata sendu. "Apa..."tenggorokannya tercekat seperti ada batu besar yang mengganjal. Jaejoong memikirkan ini selama berhari-hari meski dihadapan Yunho dia tetap bersikap ceria seperti biasanya, Jaejoong merasa hal sepenting ini tidak seharusnya disembunyikan dari Hanna maupun Changmin. "Hikss...Apa kalian akan membenciku? Kalian sahabatku...jadi aku tidak mau membohongi kalian.."suara Jaejoong terdengar parau bahkan ditelinganya sendiri.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau itu tetap seorang Jung dan aku pastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang akan tahu tentang hal ini!"tegas Hanna seraya memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar kuat seperti induk ayam sedangkan Changmin hanya bisa menepuk pelan bahu Jaejoong.

Usai mengungkapkan rahasia besar itu dan juga mendengar rutukan tajam Hanna pada _samchon_-nya yang egois itu hingga membuat Jaejoong tertawa akhirnya Changmin berdehem kecil untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari kedua orang yang sudah sibuk menjelekkan Jung Yunho itu.

"Sekarang kau tahu jika _samchon_ bukan _hyung-_mu! Apa kau akan melakukan hal-hal yang tertulis dalam buku diary itu?"Changmin mengedip jahil dengan seringai lebar.

Sepasang mata doe itu melebar dan tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong sudah menerjang ke arah Changmin dan memukulnya dengan ganas hingga adik Hanna itu terjatuh dilantai dengan teriakan kesakitan yang diselingi tawa keras.

"Kubunuh kau Shim Changmin! Kapan kau baca diary milikku itu? Kurang ajar sekali kau! Itu pelanggaran privasi!"teriak Jaejoong garang.

Shim Hanna dengan tenang melihat perkelahian yang ditahu pasti akan dimenangkan Jaejoong dan benar saja, tidak sampai 5 menit kedua _namja_ itu sudah terbaring dilantai dengan nafas tersengal dan kondisi berantakan. "Bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang kalian ributkan? Diary apa?"

"Jaejoong menyukai _samchon_! Dia selalu cemburu pada _ahjumma _yang dekat dengan _samchon_!"beritahu Changmin keras dengan mulut embernya yang langsung mendapat lemparan kuat dari Jaejoong dengan buku yang diraihnya sedangkan mulut Hanna terbuka lebar.

.

.

.

.

Setelah perdebatan panjang dengan Hanna tentang isi diary-nya yang berakhir dengan jeritan pengakuan Jaejoong tentang perasaannya kepada Yunho dan tawa kemenangan Shim Changmin akhirnya _namja_ cantik yang kesal dan sedikit lelah itu memutuskan untuk menemui Yunho untuk makan siang bersama. Kepalanya sakit mendengar introgasi dan nasehat gila dari kedua Shim itu.

Jaejoong melangkah masuk ke lobby Athena dengan senyum tipis dan membalas beberapa sapaan dari karyawan Athena yang mengenalnya dengan anggukan kecil. Tepat pada belokan menuju lift pribadi Yunho langkah _namja _cantik itu terhenti dan tanpa sadar Jaejoong menyembunyikan dirinya dibelakang pot tanaman besar.

Matanya menatap tidak suka pada apa yang dilihatnya. Jari-jari lentik itu mencengkram erat ponsel yang ada ditangannya. Tawa Jung Yunho hanya boleh ditujukan padanya! Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya beberapa kali, Jaejoong memasang ekspresi polos dan segera menghampiri Yunho yang sedang berjalan dengan seorang _yeoja_ cantik sambil membicarakan sesuatu.

"_Hyungie!"_panggil Jaejoong lumayan keras dan langsung memeluk erat lengan Yunho yang menatap bingung padanya serta mengabaikan_ yeoja_ berpakaian rapi yang langsung memasang wajah masam.

Jujur Yunho sedikit bingung dengan tingkah manja Jaejoong yang bergelanyut padanya walau harus diakui dia senang dengan sikap Jaejoong ini. Biasanya Jaejoong akan tersenyum ramah dan bersikap sopan dihadapan setiap kolega bisnis Yunho. "Apa yang membuat malaikat kecilku datang ke kantor?"

"Aku lapar dan ingin makan siang dengan _hyung!"_suara itu lembut namun Yunho mendengar nada tuntutan didalamnya ditambah dia menangkap sorot tajam dari mata Jaejoong yang sedang melirik _yeoja_ disampingnya.

"Tapi tuan Jung, bukankah kita sudah menjadwalkan makan siang ini untuk membicarakan kerjasama proyek di HongKong?"sela _yeoja_ yang sejak tadi menatap Jaejoong dengan berang. "Tuan Wu sedang menunggu laporan dari saya!"tegas _yeoja_ itu lagi setengah memaksa.

Tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya pada pinggang Jaejoong, Yunho berbalik dan tersenyum sopan pada_ yeoja_ bersetelan rapi itu. "Maaf nona Raine tapi aku terpaksa membatalkannya, namun anda tenang saja karena adikku akan mewakilinya!"

"Tapi tuan Jung..."dengan berani _yeoja_ itu menarik tangan Yunho dan meremasnya pelan dengan senyum yang terlihat dibuat-buat di mata Jaejoong. "Bukankah biasanya anda akan menyempatkan diri?"suara itu menyerupai bisikan bagi Jaejoong yang langsung menetapkan _yeoja_ itu sebagai musuhnya.

Jaejoong yang jengah dengan sikap _yeoja_ yang jelas-jelas berusaha menggoda Yunho, segera menarik tangan besar Yunho agar bebas dari sentuhan jari-jari berkuku merah itu. "_Ahjumma_, kau tidak dengar jika aku mau makan dengan _hyung-_ku?"dan tanpa menunggu reaksi _yeoja _centil itu Jaejoong langsung menarik tangan Yunho.

"Bocah sialan!"desis Raine Yang marah.

.

.

.

.

"_Hyung _tidak mendengar ceritaku tadi?"Tuduh Jaejoong langsung hingga _namja_ tampan yang duduk didepannya gelalapan dan mengulas senyum aneh yang lebih menyerupai ringisan.

Tidak tahu sejak kapan atau pun kenapa dan bagaimana, namun Jung Yunho bisa merasakan jika sesuatu dalam dirinya semakin menggila setiap kali dia melihat sosok menawan yang sedang merengut kesal padanya. Rasa sayang dan protektif memang selalu dimiliki _namja_ Jung itu untuk _namja_ kecil yang sudah menjadi bagian dirinya selama 12 tahun ini, namun kali ini berbeda!

Perasaan itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang jika menurut analisanya sendiri adalah dia jatuh cinta pada remaja itu! Dia tidak sabar menunggu Jung Jaejoong menjadi miliknya!

"_Mianhe_, Boojae. Ada beberapa masalah bisnis yang sedang _hyung _pikirkan." Yunho mengusak rambut hitam Jaejoong dengan sayang meski si pemilik menampik tangannya seraya berseru jika Yunho sudah mengacaukan penampilannya.

Jaejoong mendengus tidak percaya seraya meletakkan garpu yang digunakannya untuk mengulung_ spagetti_, mereka sedang makan siang bersama disebuah resto Italia. "Pasti sedang memikirkan _ahjumma_ centil itu!"Tuduh Jaejoong dengan nada benci yang tidak disembunyikannya.

"_Ahjumma_ centil? Siapa itu Joongie?"Yunho menatap bingung pada wajah menawan yang memberungut padanya. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong bersikap ketus padanya.

"Sekretaris tuan Wu!"jawab Jaejoong setengah membentak. "Aku tidak suka _hyung_ dekat-dekat dengannya!"

Pemahaman memasuki benak Yunho dan membuat_ namja_ tampan itu diam-diam menyeringai senang apalagi saat pertanyaan ringannya membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah dan remaja itu salah tingkah hingga menjatuhkan garpu yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Apa kau cemburu, _little angel_?"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks always untuk reviews, follow and favourite. Chapter depan akan jadi akhir dari keluarga baek dan someone bakal kembali.

Apa chansung bakal segera tahu?

Apa plan yunjae yang diam-diam saling suka?

Apa baek yeji akan diam saja?

SEE YOU SOON^^


	18. Chapter 17

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…, no PLAGIAT !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 17 **

**.**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**BEBERAPA HARI KEMUDIAN**

"Kapan kita pulang, _hyung_? Aku bosan dan rindu pada kamarku!"

Yunho yang sedang serius mendengarkan berita tentang perekonomian Seoul mengalihkan tatapannya dari Tv layar datar yang ada diruang tamu apartemen yang sudah menjadi tempat tinggal mereka beberapa hari ini kearah _namja_ cantik yang sedang berbaring dipahanya sambil membaca sebuah novel misteri.

"Kau tidak suka kita tinggal disini atau karena harus berbagi tempat tidur denganku?"tanya Yunho langsung seraya menyingkirkan poni rambut yang hampir menutupi mata indah Jaejoong yang sontak terduduk.

Gelak tawa keluar dari _cherry lips namja_ cantik yang selalu bersamanya itu. "Jangan bodoh, _hyungie_! Aku selalu suka tidur dalam pelukanmu, sama seperti waktu aku kecil. Hangat dan sangat nyaman!"dengan asal Jaejoong melempar novel yang dibacanya tadi dan memeluk erat pinggang Yunho, menyelusupkan kepalanya pada dada bidang yang terbalut piyama tidur itu.

Tanpa sadar Yunho menghembuskan nafas lega saat mendengar jawaban Jaejoong karena dia sempat menduga remaja yang sedang beranjak dewasa itu tidak nyaman harus berbagi tempat tidur dengannya. "Kita akan pulang 1 atau 2 hari lagi setelah aku menyelesaikan masalah dengan keluarga Baek."Yunho menarik pelan tubuh ramping Jaejoong agar duduk dipangkuannya.

Lengan ramping itu melingkar malas disekeliling leher yunho sedangkan sepasang kaki jenjang itu juga melingkari pinggang Yunho, tubuh keduanya menempel erat hingga Jaejoong bisa merasakan panas tubuh_ namja _Jung yang sedang memeluknya itu. Mereka telah berjanji tidak ada rahasia lagi hingga Jaejoong tahu pasti Yunho _hyung_-nya berniat menceraikan _ahjumma _Baek secepatnya. '_Ahjumma Baek pergi dan hyungie sepenuhnya akan jadi milikku! Tidak boleh lagi ada ahjumma-ahjumma lain dalam hidup kami!',_ tekad Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Apa mereka akan pergi? Aku benci _ahjumma_ Baek, terutama pada Jesicca!"ungkapnya dengan mata yang memancarkan tuntutan sekaligus kebencian karena harus selalu berbagi dengan Jesicca yang ternyata sama saja seperti dirinya.

Bukan seorang Jung!

Dengan lembut tangan Yunho menangkup wajah rupawan yang berada begitu dekat dengannya, bibir merah yang sedikit mengerucut itu hampir saja meruntuhkan pertahanannya apalagi Yunho bisa merasakan dirinya mulai terangsang karena Jaejoong terus bergerak dipangkuannya. "Tentu saja mereka harus pergi setelah perceraian itu disetujui semua pihak dan kita akan memulai hidup baru berdua!"ingin sekali Yunho mengecup sekilas _cherry lips_ yang tersenyum lebar itu. Gairah seolah membakar seluruh tubuhnya dan membutakan pikirannya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar! Jesicca pasti akan mengamuk jika tahu mereka harus pergi dari _mansion_ Jung secepatnya! Aku ingin lihat apa lagi yang bisa disombongkannya nanti!"Jaejoong tertawa senang membayangkan hari itu tiba. "_Gomawo hyungie_! Aku benar-benar senang akhirnya_ hyungie_ menceraikan _ahjumma_ cerewet itu!"tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong menghujani wajah Yunho dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang bahkan salah satunya mengenai sudut bibir Yunho sebelum dengan manja _namja _cantik itu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya didada _namja _Jung yang selalu menyayanginya itu.

Selama beberapa menit Yunho membeku untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja dilakukan Jaejoong, dia mengenal baik_ namja_ cantik yang dibesarkannya ini hingga tahu jika ciuman disudut bibirnya tadi disengaja. "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, Joongie?"tanya Yunho seraya menenangkan debar jantungnya yang menggila serta sisi jahatnya yang terus membisikkan perintah nakal dikepalanya.

Jari-jari lentik itu mengukir pola aneh didada Yunho yang tidak ditutupi piyama sebelum menjawab dengan suara pelan,"Memeluk _hyung..._Aku selalu suka aroma_ hyungie_!"dari posisinya sekarang Jaejoong bisa mendengar detak jantung Yunho yang begitu cepat seperti miliknya_. 'Apa hyungie juga sedang merasa gugup?'_,tebak Jaejoong dalam hati karena dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat Yunho mengetatkan rahangnya.

"Hmmm...Pergilah tidur, _nae sarang_..."guman Yunho dengan suara tertahan seraya mendorong pelan Jaejoong agar melepaskan pelukannya. Jari-jari lentik Jaejoong benar-benar seperti godoaan setan. Dia harus segera menyingkirkan tubuh ramping Jaejoong dari pangkuannya sebelum_ namja_ cantik itu menyadari jika bagian bawah Yunho sekeras batu dan sepanas api karena ulahnya.

Jung Jaejoong tidaklah bodoh! Dia adalah remaja pintar yang memiliki 2 teman bersikap iblis dan beride setan, jadi dia tahu pasti kenapa Yunho_ hyung_-nya seperti menahan kesakitan dengan selapis keringat diwajah tampan itu. Dia bisa merasakan bagian bawah tubuh Yunho mengeras dan terus mengenai bokongnya, "_Arra, jaljayo hyungie..._Cupp...Semoga _hyungie_ bisa tidur dengan nyenyak!"dengan nakal Jaejoong sengaja bergerak pelan dipangkuan Yunho dan mengecup lagi sudut bibir_ hyung_-nya yang sudah membentuk garis tipis sebelum berlari cepat meninggalkan ruang tamu itu dengan seringai kemenangan.

Untuk sesaat tangan Yunho ingin sekali menarik tubuh ramping itu kembali ke pangkuannya, melumat kuat bibir merah yang dilihatnya menyeringai kecil itu, melepaskan semua kain yang menutupi setiap centi kulit sepucat pualam yang sejak 5 tahun yang lalu tak pernah dilihatnya secara langsung lagi. Dari tindakan kecil dan berani itu, Yunho bisa menebak jika mungkin saja Jaejoong juga punya perasaan yang sama dengannya!

'_Ya Tuhan, apa yang hampir kulakukan tadi? Ini benar-benar semakin gila!'_ Yunho menarik kasar rambut sambil mengerang tanpa suara saat menatap gundukan menyedihkan diantara kedua kakinya!

Dia butuh air dingin dan sebotol wiski!

.

.

.

.

**ATHENA CORP**

Ruang rapat itu terasa hening, hanya terdengar dengung suara pendingin ruangan meskipun kali ini terisi penuh oleh hampir seluruh keluarga inti Jung yang datang dari berbagai tempat. Semua mata terpaku pada kotak kecil berwarna biru yang diletakkan ditengah meja panjang yang kali ini bersih dari semua berkas atau dokumen kerja. Tepat didepan kotak yang masih tertutup rapat itu berdiri Jung Yoochun dan Ok Taecyeon yang tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kita hanya akan diam dan melihat kotak itu?"akhirnya Yunho buka suara setelah bosan menunggu reaksi aneh dari para tetua jung terutama sang _harabojie _yang tampak begitu bahagia sekaligus sedih.

_Harabojie _Jung yang tahu semua orang sedang menunggunya berdehem kecil untuk menghilangkan rasa tercekat ditenggorokannya. Setelah sekian tahun lamanya, _amore eterno_ akhirnya kembali pada keluarganya. Permata warisan leluhur Jung yang menyimpan rahasia besar itu mereka miliki lagi melalui pergorbanan dari cucu-cucunya.

"Bukalah, Yunho!"titahnya pada Yunho.

Sepasang mata musang itu melebar dan melihat sekeliling ruangan itu. "Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau adalah orang yang paling pantas, Yunho-ya. Permata itu kita dapatkan melalui pengorbananmu, putraku!"ucap Jung Sung Wook yang langsung diiyakan oleh semua Jung diruangan itu.

Taecyeon tahu jika saat ini perasaan Yunho pasti sedang campur aduk. 17 tahun berlalu dengan semua kesulitan dan sekarang _amore eterno_ akan membebaskan _namja _Jung itu dari semua hal gila yang melibatkan keluarga Baek. "Cepatlah buka kotak itu karena ada hal lain yang menunggumu!"desak Taecyeon yang diikuti tawa kecil dari Yoochun yang mengedip jahil pada Yunho.

Yunho tertawa kecil melihat tingkah adiknya itu, setelah menghela nafas kecil diraihnya kotak kecil itu dan membukanya pelan. "Ini...?"raut wajah Yunho benar-benar bingung saat melihat batu permata berwarna ungu yang bahkan tidak lebih besar dari sebuah telur ayam dengan simetris aneh dan berkilau indah. "Aku tidak menyangka jika ini begitu indah!"

"Kenapa permata itu begitu penting _harabojie_?"tanya Taecyeon karena dia satu-satu orang diruangan itu yang tidak mempunyai hubungan keluarga dengan Jung dan tidak tahu cerita dibalik permata yang sudah menghancurkan masa depan Yunho.

_Harabojie_ Jung menatap sahabat cucunya yang sudah sangat berjasa pada keluarga mereka selama bertahun-tahun. Tanpa Ok Taecyeon disini, mungkin Yunho tidak akan mencapai tempatnya saat ini. _Namja_ dingin dan selalu mengambil keputusan tak terduga ini memang begitu dekat dengan keluarga mereka. "Karena _amore eterno_ adalah kunci untuk membuka ruang bawah tanah di kediamanku di Gwangju!"

"Ruang bawah tanah?"seru para Jung muda bersamaan.

Jung Sung Wook tersenyum lebar melihat ekpresi aneh dari wajah-wajah para_ namja_ muda dihadapannya. "Jangan menganggap remeh ruang bawah tanah itu!"

"Ckckck...Kenapa kita tidak membobolnya saja, _harabojie_?"tanya Yunho dengan nada setengah menyalahkan dan raut wajah kesal. "Bertahun-tahun hanya untuk sebuah pintu!"kecam Yunho tajam.

Amarah diwajah putra sulungnya itu sangat dimaklumi Jung Sung Wook yang langsung buka suara untuk menjelaskan semuanya. "_Harabojie_ sudah pernah mencobanya namun semua usaha itu gagal hingga kami memutuskan jika _amore eterno_-lah satu-satunya kunci untuk membuka ruangan itu. _Appa_ tahu kau pasti merasa marah, tapi bukankah sekarang permata ini sudah menjadi milik kita lagi dan kau bisa segera bebas dari_ yeoja_ Baek itu!"suara tenang sang_ appa_ sedikit banyak menghilangkan emosi didada Yunho. "Lagipula bukankah _amore eterno _telah mempertemukanmu dengan Jaejoongie?"tambah Jung Sung Wook dengan senyum lebar yang membuat semua orang sontak tertawa.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah membahas permata _harabojie!"_elak Yunho cepat meski hatinya berdebar cepat setiap kali mengingat _namja _cantik yang sedang sibuk berbelanja itu. Sejak malam itu, hubungan mereka memang semakin aneh tapi Yunho menyukainya. "Taec, mana dokumen itu? Aku sudah tidak sabar mendepak Baek Yeji keluar dari rumah!"tergesa Yunho merebut dokumen ditangan taecyeon dan segera membacanya.

"Apa kau sudah punya calon baru sebagai nyonya Jung?"goda Jung Ill Woo cepat pada sepupunya itu hingga semua orang dalam ruang rapat itu tertawa kecil kecuali _harabojie_ Jung yang menatap tajam pada Yunho yang terlihat serius membaca lembaran dokumen ditangannya.

"Jelaskan apa maksud semua ini?"

Suara marah dan tatapan dingin dimata Yunho membuat ruang rapat yang tadinya dipenuhi percakapan santai hening seketika. Dengan kasar Yunho membanting keras dokumen yang dibacanya tadi hingga beberapa lembar terjatuh. "Aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi!"desis _namja _bermata musang itu tajam sambil melotot pada Taecyeon yang tetap tenang sedangkan Yoochun hanya meringis kecil.

"Maaf, tapi kau harus! Dia punya rekaman itu!"sahut Taecyeon datar. Dia sudah tahu jika Yunho akan mengamuk saat tahu bayaran kecil dari permata yang sekarang ada ditangan mereka. "Lakukan saja apa yang kau suka atau mungkin Jaejoongie inginkan selama jangka waktu itu! Dia hanya menuntut cucunya lulus dengan nama Jung, sisanya..."Taecyeon menyeringai lebar pada sahabatnya yang hampir meledak itu.

Dengan hati sedikit kesal pada Taecyeon yang selalu terlihat acuh, Yoochun berdiri dan mengenggam lengan Yunho yang terasa begitu tegang. "_Mianhe, hyung_...Kami terlalu senang karena permata itu hingga tidak memeriksa _namja_ licik itu sebelum masuk!"

Rahang Yunho mengeras karena perubahan kecil ini akan mengagalkan rencananya untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong secepatnya. "Akan kubuat mereka menyesali 6 bulan yang dituntutnya!"suara bass itu terdengar penuh ancaman saat meninggalkan ruang rapat itu dengan penuh kemarahan.

.

.

.

.

"_Ini permata yang kalian mau!"_

_Dengan kasar Baek Minwoo meletakkan kotak kecil dan sebuah dokumen dimeja kerja Ok Taecyeon yang duduk dengan gaya angkuh dan menatapnya dengan sorot meremehkan yang sangat memuakan sedangkan Jung Yoochun hanya tersenyum puas. Baek Minwoo tidak mengerti kenapa perjanjian itu harus dilakukan dikantor namja Ok yang licik dan penuh tipu muslihat serta jelas-jelas bukan seorang Jung ini._

"_Periksa itu asli atau palsu, Chunnie! Sekali penipu tetaplah penipu!"_

_Wajah Baek Minwoo memerah mendengar sindiran langsung itu,"Jaga ucapanmu itu tuan Ok!"bentaknya tajam pada Taecyeon yang acuh dan tersenyum mengejek._

_Jung Yoochun langsung menyambar kotak itu dan mengeluarkan permata yang selama ini dicuri keluarga Baek. Matanya melihat permata itu dari setiap sudut hingga menemukan bukti kecil jika permata itu asli. "Ini asli! Sekarang kita bahas perjanjian yang kau inginkan, tuan Baek!"seringai dibibir Yoochun membuat sekilas begitu mirip dengan Jung Yunho._

"_Ini perjanjian sampah!"maki Yoochun kuat setelah membaca beberapa poin yang dituntut Baek Minwoo dari mereka, tepatnya dari Yunho._

_Melihat kemarahan Yoochun itu Taecyeon menyambar dokumen itu, membacanya sekilas sebelum mata tajamnya langsung menatap pada Baek Minwoo yang memasang ekspresi liciknya. "Kau ingin Yunho menunda perceraian dengan putrimu hingga Jesicca menyelesaikan sekolahnya dan memulai perkuliahan yang artinya itu satu tahun lagi? Dimana kau letakkan otak bodohmu itu, tuan Baek?"cela Taecyeon tajam._

"_Lakukan itu atau perjanjian kita batal dan aku akan melaporkan pada polisi jika kalian mencuri permata milikku! Aku merekam semua pembicaraan kita!"ancam tuan Baek tidak mau mengalah sambil menunjukan benda kecil seperti perekam suara._

"_Atas dasar apa kau menuduh kami pencuri? Kau pikir dengan siapa kau sedang berurusan? Masih belum puas kalian menikmati kekayaan dan nama besar Jung? Permata ini memang milik keluarga Jung!"jerit Yoochun yang benar-benar tidak mau menahan emosinya lagi._

_Baek minwoo tertawa sinis, mengabaikan rasa takut dalam hatinya saat melihat bagaimana sorot membunuh dalam mata kedua namja yang sedang berdiri didepannya dengan sikap mengancam. "Tidak ada yang tahu jika aku bukan pemilik asli permata itu!"_

_Taecyeon tetap diam dan memikirkan jalan yang terbaik untuk mereka karena ternyata rubah tua ini begitu licik. "Tenanglah, Chun! Dengar, tuan Baek. 6 bulan adalah waktu yang bisa kami berikan dengan syarat kami akan memotong setengah dari jumlah uang yang kita sepakati. Jika kau berhadapan dengan Yunho maka 1 bulan pun tidak akan kau dapatkan!"_

"_Setelah 6 bulan, putri dan cucumu harus keluar dan meninggalkan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Jung! Jesicca itu bukanlah seorang Jung dan tidak akan pernah menjadi Jung!"desis Yoochun yang mulai mengerti rencana Taecyeon yang tampak menyeringai kecil. 'Baek Yeji dan Jesicca akan tahu apa artinya tertindas mulai besok dan semua itu karena salahmu, tuan Baek!'guman Yoochun dalam hati._

"_Kalian berdua itu benar-benar jelmaan iblis!"raung Baek Minwoo kasar. _

.

.

.

.

**PHOENIX SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL **

"Tidak perlu menjemputku nanti, _hyung _karena aku akan pulang dengan Changmin."

Dengan nakal Jaejoong mengecup basah dan lama pipi Yunho yang terasa kasar hingga _namja_ Jung yang baru saja menjemputnya dari pusat perbelanjaan itu tertawa kecil dan membalas ulah jahil_ namja_ cantik yang akhir-akhirnya bertambah manja padanya dengan menarik Jaejoong ke pangkuannya sembari menutup pembatas antara mereka dengan Jim yang memasang ekspresi kosong.

"Apa aku tidak perlu menemanimu? Kelasmu sudah ditentukan? Liburan itu seharusnya kau pergi bersenang-senang bukan datang ke sekolah."keluh Yunho seraya mendekap erat tubuh ramping yang selalu berbau harum itu sementara jari-jari Jaejoong memainkan dasinya. Dia tidak suka Jaejoong lepas dari pandangannya sedikit pun karena entah mengapa perasaan Yunho mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Senang, itu yang dirasakan Jaejoong karena bukannya membahas sikapnya yang dengan berani mengecup sudut bibir dan menggoda _hyung_-nya itu, Jung Yunho malah membalas tindakan beraninya itu dengan perhatian yang semakin intens. _'Kami yakin samchon itu juga punya perasaan yang sama denganmu Joongie! Kau hanya perlu membuka matanya, mengusir ahjuma-ahjuma didekatnya dan yeahh...Sedikit menggodanya._',usul kedua Shim yang tiba-tiba menjadi konsultan cintanya dengan senyum iblis.

"Uhh...Aku minta Changmin mengatur agar kami tidak sekelas dengan putri nenek lampir itu! Dia itu sungguh memalukan nama Jung!"Jaejoong terdengar acuh setiap kali bicara tentang Jesicca yang dibencinya. "Lepaskan aku _hyungie_...Nanti aku terlambat untuk pemilihan ketua debat tahun depan!"gerutu Jaejoong dengan mata melotot yang membuatnya terlihat lucu saat dirasanya tangan Yunho semakin erat merengkuh pinggangnya.

Dengan gemas Yunho mengecup kuat pipi Jaejoong hingga memerah dan _namja_ cantik itu memberontak dipangkuannya,"Pergilah dan ingat jangan berbuat hal-hal aneh dengan anak Kangin itu!"pesan Yunho dengan senyum meringis aneh.

'_Setiap kali samchon memangkumu, bergeraklah terus dan kau akan lihat reaksinya tidak bisa berbohong!',_kala itu Jaejoong merasa bingung dengan saran dan seringai aneh Changmin namun dia sudah membuktikannya 2x dan tepat seperti perkiraan iblis Shim itu, gairah Jung Yunho bangkit karenanya!

Hati Jaejoong bersorak keras karena merasakan reaksi aneh tubuh Yunho itu. "Pasti! Sampai nanti, _hyung..."_setelah Yunho mengecup keningnya lagi Jaejoong keluar dari mobil dan berlari cepat kearah seorang _namja_ berambut ikal yang sepertinya memang menunggunya.

.

.

.

.

"Oh oh...Anak pungut ternyata masih berani menginjakkan kaki di Phoenix yang terhormat ini! Kudengar kau bahkan diusir dari rumah keluarga Jung! Apa sekarang kau tinggal di kolong jembatan?"

Ucapan tajam dan menghina itu menyapa pendengaran Jaejoong begitu dia menginjakkan kaki di lobby sekolah bersama Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi karena didepan mereka sekarang berdiri Jesicca dan 2 sahabatnya yang menatap Jaejoong dengan sorot sinis dan penuh kebencian.

"Menyingkir dari jalanku!"

Suara Jaejoong terdengar begitu tenang tanpa riak bahkan ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah sedikit pun. Dalam hati Jaejoong bersumpah Jesicca akan menerima pembalasan yang menyakitkan dan tidak akan pernah dilupakannya tapi darimana dia tahu rahasia itu? _GOTCHA!_ Pasti dari nenek lampir Baek yang tidak bisa menerima surat perceraian yang dikirimkan _hyungie _padanya, tebak Jaejoong cepat.

"Kenapa harus? Aku seorang Jung dan ini sekolah milik Jung!"Jesicca tersenyum sombong dengan gaya memuakkan yang diikuti cekikikan aneh teman-temannya.

Tawa berderai keluar dari mulut Jaejoong saat mendengar ucapan aneh Jesicca itu, perlahan dia mendekati _yeoja _yang selama tinggal bersamanya dan selalu iri karena Jung Yunho tidak pernah menganggapnya ada. "Seorang Jung? Apa kau tidak salah? Keluarga Jung tidak pernah mengakuimu! Kau bahkan akan segera terusir dari Jung dan dari sekolah ini selamanya!"Jaejoong sengaja meninggikan suaranya saat melihat lobby itu sudah dipenuhi orang. "Selama ini kau dan ibumu itu hanyalah parasit yang mengerogoti harta keluarga Jung! Begitu _hyungie_ mengusir kalian...Maka akan kupastikan kau dan seluruh keluarga Baek tinggal dijalan! Jangan pernah bermimpi untuk mengambil apa yang memang akan selalu jadi milikku!"

Wajah Jesicca memucat! Dia mengenal baik pribadi Jaejoong yang bukanlah seorang pemaaf. Setiap ancaman yang keluar dari _namja _yang sangat disayangi_ appa_-nya itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Ketakutan membuat Jesicca kalap dan mengayunkan botol minum yang ada ditangannya kearah kepala Jaejoong sementara kakinya menendang kuat _namja _cantik yang tidak mengira dirinya akan diserang.

Suara jeritan murid-murid Phoenix yang terkejut terdengar keras.

Kejadiaan itu begitu cepat, botol itu hampir saja mengenai kepala berambut hitam itu jika saja Changmin yang baru datang tidak mencekal kuat lengan Jesicca serta mendorong _yeoja _itu hingga terjatuh.

"Kau sudah gila? Ingin membunuh Jaejoongie?"berang Changmin dengan penuh emosi.

Disisi lain, Kyuhyun memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong yang tadi sedikit tersungkur,"Dia juga memfitnah Jaejoong-sii!"seru Kyuhyun yang juga tidak terima kelakuan jahat _yeoja _yang selalu melakukan hal gila itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Jaejoong-sii?"tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja!"guman Jaejoong seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia marah sekaligus malu, karena itu ada yang harus dihukum untuk kejadian yang dialaminya ini!. "Chwang pegang dia dengan kuat!"perintahnya dingin pada Changmin begitu melihat Jesicca akan pergi dari lobby itu.

"_**Ada apa, chagiya?"**_

Begitu suara bass itu terdengar ditelinganya, Jaejoong segera bicara dengan dingin seraya memaku Jesicca dengan tatapan tajamnya. "_Hyungie,_ aku ingin kita kembali tinggal di _mansion_ Jung mulai hari ini. Sekarang kuminta _hyungie_ pulang ke mansion karena Jesicca memukulku kepalaku di sekolah!"beritahu Jaejoong dengan seringai lebar yang membuat seluruh tubuh Jesicca bergetar takut.

"Dia bohong! Aku tidak melakukannya!"jerit Jesicca kuat sambil memberontak dari cengkaram kuat tangan Changmin yang berbagi tawa lebar dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang benar-benar kagum dengan _sunbae_-nya yang rupawan dan cerdik itu.

"_**Memukulmu? Mana Changmin? Kenapa dia tidak menghalanginya? Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi, Joongie?"**_ suara Yunho terdengar panik dan marah.

"Aku tidak terluka karena Changmin berhasil mencekal tangannya tapi sekarang aku ingin kita bertemu di mansion! _Hyungie_ harus tahu apa saja yang sudah Jesicca lakukan!"desak Jaejoong yang tahu Yunho tidak akan menolaknya.

"_**Arra, kita bertemu di mansion sekarang juga!"**_

Sambil memasukkan ponselnya, Jaejoong menatap dingin ke sekeliling lobby yang dipenuhi orang yang tertarik dengan perdebatan kedua Jung yang tidak pernah akur itu sebelum perlahan mendekati Jesicca yang terlihat kalah. "Okey, karena kau memulai maka dengan senang hati aku akan memberimu hadiah yang tak terlupakan! Kau akan segera tahu apa yang pantas diterima seorang anak tidak sah!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks always untuk reviews, follow, dan antusiasnya karena selalu membuat gw semangat untuk melanjutkan ff EA. At least, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SHIM MAX CHANGMIN^^


	19. Chapter 18 TT

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…, no PLAGIAT !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 18**

**.**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**MANSION JUNG **

"Ini tidak adil! Kita punya pembantu! Kenapa kau begitu kejam mengambil semua fasilitas Jesicca? Dia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa kartu kredit itu!"

Baek Yeji, _yeoja _yang berusia 30-an itu menjerit berang, tangannya terkepal menahan semua kemarahannya. Keadaan ini semakin memburuk setiap tahun, sang suami semakin tidak adil pada mereka apalagi sekarang setelah sang_ appa_ mengembalikan permata sialan itu dan perceraian mereka sudah didepan mata. Waktunya hanya 6 bulan untuk mengubah keputusan Yunho menceraikannya atau mereka semua akan berakhir dijalan!

Jung Yunho, _namja_ berwajah dingin seolah menulikan telinganya dari jeritan lantang sang istri dan tangisan_ yeoja_ remaja yang baru mendengar hukumannya. Tangan besar itu memeluk sayang _namja _berwajah malaikat yang diam-diam sedang menyeringai pada kedua_ yeoja_ yang menatap marah dan benci padanya.

"Jesicca harus mengerjakan semua pekerjaan _ahjumma_ Song selama 1 bulan, tidak ada lagi kartu kredit, naik bus ke sekolah dan jika dia berulah lagi maka aku akan mengirimnya ke luar negeri!"_namja _bermata musang itu mengulang perintahnya seraya menarik tangan ramping Jaejoong yang masih dipeluknya itu menuju kamar mewah mereka dilantai 2.

Dengan usil Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya pada Jesicca yang masih shock dengan apa yang akan dijalaninya selama 1 bulan kedepan. _'Dengan bantuan Hanna dan Changmin yang selalu punya ide aneh akan kubuat kau sengsara karena sudah berani membuatku malu, Sicca!',_tawa keras _namja_ cantik itu dalam hati.

Yunho terlalu jenuh untuk berdebat dengan kedua _yeoja _licik yang sedang memasang tampang teraniaya itu. Mulai hari ini dia dan Jaejoong akan kembali tinggal di mansion ini karena menurut_ namja_ cantik yang sedang mengenggam erat tangannya, mansion ini adalah milik mereka, bukan milik kedua _yeoja_ Baek itu!

"_Appaaaa_….Kenapa kau selalu membelanya? Kembalikan kartu kredit milikku! Kau juga tidak bisa seenaknya mengirimku ke luar negeri! Aku tidak mau!"

Wajah Yunho mengeras mendengar jeritan kurang ajar itu. Dengan langkah lebar, dia kembali mendekati kedua _yeoja_ yang terlihat menentangnya. "Kenapa tidak bisa? Sampai detik ini kau masih tercantum sebagai seorang Jung dan aku punya hak untuk melakukan apa saja padamu!"suara bass itu seperti memendam kemarahan saat menatap dingin pada Jesicca yang sudah mengenggam erat tangan Baek Yeji.

"Kau bajingan tak berotak, Jung Yunho! Jangan bertindak semena-mena pada putriku! Jesicca tidak bersalah! _Namja _pembohong yang selalu kau bela itu yang memulainya!"tuding Baek Yeji dengan suara tak kalah keras.

Rahang Yunho mengetat, ingin sekali dia membunuh kedua _yeoja _yang seperti benalu dalam hidupnya. "Tidak bersalah kau bilang? Apa perlu aku menghidupkan CCTV itu? Atau kau mau aku langsung membawa putrimu yang criminal itu ke polisi? Dia sudah mencelakai Jaejoongie!"teriak _namja _Jung itu mengelegar di ruang tamu luas mansion Jung.

Jesicca mulai ketakutan melihat kemurkaan _namja _yang selama ini dipanggilnya _appa,_ namun senyum kemenangan diwajah Jaejoong membuatnya mengusir jauh semua rasa takut itu. "Dia yang mulai! Aku tidak akan melakukan itu jika dia tidak membuatku malu disekolah! Jaejoong menertawakan aku yang meraih peringkat terakhir didepan semua murid!"

'_Bagus! Akhirnya kau masuk juga dalam perangkapku dan sekarang akan kujatuhkan bom yang pasti membuatmu bukan saja kehilangan kartu kredit dan harus menjadi pembantu di mansion ini!',_seringai Jaejoong dalam hati sambil melirik sekilas Yunho yang merangkul erat bahunya.

"Membuatmu malu? Kau yang mempermalukan dirimu sendiri dengan menjadi orang terbodoh disekolah, _yeoja_ gila!"balas Jaejoong dingin. "Dia menyebarkan gossip jika aku ini anak pungut keluarga Jung, _hyungie_! Dia bahkan bilang aku diusir dan sekarang tinggal di kolong jembatan!"adu Jaejoong dengan selapis airmata dikedua matanya. Walaupun terlihat tegar namun dalam hati Jaejoong masih berusaha menerima kenyataan jika tidak ada darah Jung dalam tubuhnya!

Yunho bisa merasakan bahu ramping yang dirangkulnya itu bergetar pelan, dipeluknya Jaejoong sesaat untuk mengendalikan kemarahan yang memanas di kepalanya sebelum mendekati Jesicca yang sudah bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Baek Yeji. "Kau! Apa benar kau melakukan itu? Apa benar kau mengatakan hal sekejam itu tentang Jaejoong?"murka Yunho seraya mencengkram kuat bahu Jesicca yang sudah pucat pasi dan berharap Baek Yeji menolongnya.

Hati Jesicca mencolos, sakit dibahunya bahkan tidak sepadan dengan ketakutannya pada sepasang mata dingin dihadapannya yang seperti ingin menelannya. "Aku...Appa...Hikss...Aku hanya..."ucapnya terbata dengan suara terisak.

"Hanya apa? Kau itu memang brengsek, Jesicca! Kau membuat seisi sekolah menatapku dengan sorot aneh! Memang kenapa kalau aku bukan seorang Jung? Paling tidak, _hyungie _dan semua keluarga Jung menerimaku dengan baik. Tidak seperti kau!"seru Jaejoong dengan suara sinis sambil menatap benci pada Baek Yeji yang hampir meledak dengan wajah merah padam itu.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, bocah kecil?"jerit Baek Yeji yang tidak terima putrinya diperlakukan seperti tersangka oleh Yunho dan juga _namja _kurang ajar yang dibencinya itu.

Jaejoong mendengus keras saat membalas tatapan benci Baek Yeji padanya tanpa takut sedikit pun. "Ckckck, _ahjumma_ tidak perlu berlagak bodoh! Kau pasti sangat mengerti apa maksud ucapanku! Jesicca juga bukan seorang Jung karena _hyungie_ tidak akan pernah sudi menyentuh _yeoja _menjijikkan seperti _ahjumma_ Baek!"senyum puas terulas di _cherry lips_ _namja _cantik itu saat melihat wajah Jesicca memucat dengan airmata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Bocah kurang ajar! Mulutmu itu akan kurobek! Berani sekali kau mengatakan Jesicca bukan seorang Jung! Putriku lahir dalam keluarga Jung jadi dia adalah seorang Jung sedangkan kau hanyalah anak yang tidak tahu diri yang sudah dipungut oleh suamiku!"berang Baek Yeji seraya ingin memukul Jaejoong yang langsung melangkah mundur.

PLAKKKKK...

"Tutup mulutmu itu atau akan kubunuh kau sekarang! Apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong adalah sebuah kenyataan. Jesicca bukan putri kandungku! Mungkin kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa orang yang sudah menghamilimu itu, nona Baek!"

Sepasang mata musang itu menatap sinis pada _yeoja_ yang sedang memegang pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan kuatnya. "Karena kau sudah merasa sangat hebat, maka itu artinya kau mampu menghidupi dirimu sendiri bukan nona Baek? Jadi, mulai hari ini semua kartu kreditmu juga akan diblokir! Kau juga tidak boleh menggunakan mobil dan semua fasilitas Jung lagi! Nikmati 6 bulan yang diminta tuan Baek ini..."

"_Appa...Appa_ katakan semua itu bohong, bukan? Hikksss...Aku ini putrimu bukan? Kau pasti hanya sedang marah padaku...hikss..."Jesicca menangis histeris, tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya dari mulut Jung Yunho. Selama ini Yunho memang selalu membencinya, namun dia tidak pernah berpikir jika dia bukanlah putri kandung dari _namja _Jung itu.

Dengan dingin dan tanpa menjawab apapun Yunho menghempaskan tangan Jesicca yang mencengkram erat jas-nya,"Kyung Tak! Awasi Jesicca dan Baek Yeji. Jika mereka melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan Jaejoong. Laporkan padaku! Aku ingin lihat seberani apa mereka!"

"Baik tuan!"sahut _namja _yang sejak awal melihat pertengkaran itu.

"Tidak...Tidak...Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini pada kami...Bagaimana mungkin kami bertahan tanpa uang..."mohon Baek Yeji dengan suara tercekik. Dia tidak menyangka semua ini akan menjadi boomerang untuknya, awalnya dia berpikir Jaejoong akan pergi jika tahu jika dia bukanlah seorang Jung!

Voila, inilah akhir dari keluarga Baek, sorak Jaejoong dalam hati. "Kau sendiri yang meminta 6 bulan dari _hyungie_!"seru Jaejoong acuh sambil kembali masuk dalam pelukan Yunho yang terlihat tidak sabar meninggalkan ruang tamu itu.

"Kau yakin ingin tinggal disini bersama mereka?"sorot khawatir terlihat dari mata Yunho sedangkan tangannya mengusap pelan wajah cantik yang dipenuhi senyum senang itu.

Kepala berambut hitam itu mengangguk yakin,"Aku rindu kamarku dan bukankah ini rumahku, _hyungie..."_rengek Jaejoong dengan suara manja yang selalu bisa mengubah suasana hati Yunho yang sontak tersenyum.

"Tentu saja semua ini adalah milikmu!"

.

.

.

.

**2 BULAN KEMUDIAN**

**BUSAN **

Dengan langkah lunglai dan kepala tertunduk Chansung berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit yang menurut detektif yang disewanya adalah tempat terakhir Jaejoong terlihat tepat pada malam penuh badai dimana sepupu kecilnya itu dinyatakan menjadi salah satu korban kebakaran di sebuah gudang bekas.

"Dimana kau sekarang _uri maknae_? Apa aku harus berhenti mencarimu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Siapa _namja_ yang membawamu pergi? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mencari kami? Beritahu aku!"dengan sedikit putus asa dan mata panas Chansung menatap ke langit biru yang dipenuhi awan putih yang bergumpal seraya membayangkan wajah kecil yang selalu tersenyum jahil padanya.

Pencarian ini membuat Chansung bersemangat dan sedih secara bersamaan, dengan lelah model berwajah tampan itu menjatuhkan dirinya disalah satu kursi ditaman rumah sakit dan memikirkan hasil pembicaraannya dengan salah satu suster kepala yang masih mengingat kejadian malam itu saat Chansung memperlihatkan foto Jaejoong kecil yang mengenakan seragam PAUD.

"_Malam itu kami begitu sibuk dengan korban kecelakan karena tergelincir oleh badai salju, namun aku ingat ada seorang namja berpenampilan seperti pengusaha mengendong seorang anak kecil masuk ke UGD dengan wajah panik. Dia memerintah kami untuk segera menangani anak kecil yang dalam keadaan pingsan itu. Ciri-cirinya sama dengan yang kau sebutkan dan mirip dengan anak kecil dalam foto itu. Dia cantik seperti malaikat, kami sempat terkejut saat tahu anak kecil itu adalah seorang namja bukan yeoja seperti yang kami kira sebelum seragam yang melekat ditubuhnya kami buka."_

"_Ada luka benturan yang parah dikepalanya dan sedikit luka lecet dikaki dan tangannya. Namja muda itu tampak begitu khawatir dan dia ingin perawatan terbaik untuk anak kecil itu. Semalaman dia menunggu disamping ranjang tempat anak kecil itu tertidur. Sayang sekali saat keesokan malam aku kembali bertugas, mereka telah pergi dan tak seorang pun tahu siapa nama namja muda yang membawa anak kecil itu."_

_Chansung mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut suster kepala itu dengan perasaan yang campur aduk antara bahagia karena Jaejoongie bisa dipastikan masih hidup dan sedih karena tidak ada yang tahu dimana dan bagaimana keadaan sepupunya sekarang. "Apa ada berkas atau bukti apapun? CCTV? Dokter yang menangani Jaejoong? Kenapa kalian tidak menanyakan nama namja itu?"cecar Chansung cepat dan langsung kecewa saat melihat gelengan suster itu._

"_Tidak ada, tuan. Semua berkas tentang anak kecil itu hilang begitu saja dan ini rumah sakit kecil jadi tidak ada CCTV terutama di kamar VIP! Tapi ada CCTV diruang UGD! Dokter yang menangani anak itu juga sudah pensiun dan kami tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya!" _

_Suster itu kemudian membawa Chansung ke ruang arsip dan mencari video lama. Mereka memutarnya, Chansung menahan keras isak yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya saat melihat sosok kecil Jaejoong yang terbaring lemah dalam pelukan erat seorang namja bertubuh tinggi yang terlihat khawatir. Sayang sekali kualitas video itu begitu buruk hingga hanya bagian punggung dan sebagian wajah namja itu yang terlihat samar._

Mata Chansung melebar saat mengingat hal penting yang terlewat karena tadi dia putus asa dan merasa gagal untuk menemukan dimana Jaejoong sekarang. "Kamar VIP...Itu artinya _namja_ yang sudah menolong dan membawa Jaejoong pergi itu adalah orang kaya! Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mencarimu, _uri maknae_!"tekad Chansung sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

**NEW YORK**

Ponselnya yang terus bergetar itu menghentikan Choi Heechul yang baru akan menuangkan secangkir kopi untuk suaminya yang sedang menikmati _dessert_ buatannya. Mata_ yeoja_ cantik yang memiliki beberapa rumah mode itu berbinar senang saat melihat nama keponakan tersayangnya di _display _ponsel. "Chansung..."gumannya pada Siwon yang terlihat ingin tahu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi kami 1 minggu ini? Untung saja Junsu selalu mengabariku tentang apa saja yang kau lakukan di Seoul!"omel Heechul riang begitu menjawab ponselnya namun dalam waktu beberapa detik wajah cantik _yeoja_ itu memucat dan hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya jika saja Siwon tidak segera menyambar ponsel itu dan mendudukkan istrinya yang terlihat begitu _shock_.

"_**Imo...Imo, kau dengar aku?"**_suara Chansung diseberang ponsel terdengar panic.

Siwon yang sekarang mengambil alih ponsel itu segera bicara dengan keponakannya yang terus menjerit menanyakan keadaan Heechul. "Apa yang kau katakan pada_ imo_? Dia begitu shock...Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu, Chan? Kau kecelakaan?"

"Wonnie! Wonnie..."lirih Heechul yang terus memanggil nama Siwon sambil mulai menangis dan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Chansung?"bentak Siwon kasar karena isak tangis Heechul semakin keras namun dia malah mendengar suara tawa Chansung diseberang ponsel.

"_**Jaejoongie masih hidup, samchon! Aku sudah menemukan buktinya dan sekarang kita harus mencari dimana uri maknae! Seorang namja muda menyelamatkannya dari badai salju itu! Dia juga yang membawa Jaejoong pergi dan menurut suster yang memberikan informasi, tampaknya namja muda itu sangat kaya dan berpengaruh!"**_beritahu Chansung cepat dengan suara penuh semangat.

Seluruh tubuh Choi Siwon membeku ditempatnya berdiri. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat setiap kalimat Chansung itu dapat dicernanya dengan baik. Bertahun-tahun mereka hidup dalam kesedihan meratapi kematian putra kecilnya yang begitu mengenaskan dan sekarang, Tuhan seperti berbaik hati dan memberikan hadiah indah untuk setiap airmata yang mengalir.

Choi Jaejoong, putra kecilnya itu masih hidup dan mungkin saat ini telah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang menawan!

"Kami akan segera pulang ke Seoul, Channie!"putus Siwon dengan suara bergetar.

Diseberang ponsel, Chansung mengusap airmata yang hampir menetes dipipinya. Dengan jelas dia bisa membayangkan apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh Choi Siwon dan Choi Heechul, kebahagian telah didepan mata setelah kesedihan yang merundungi mereka selama hampir 12 tahun.

"Aku akan menunggu kalian! Cepatlah datang dan kita akan cari _uri maknae_ bersama!"

Heechul segera menghambur dalam pelukan Siwon begitu _namja _Choi itu terduduk disisinya. "Dia hidup! Putra kecil kita masih hidup...Hiksss...Jaejoongie masih hidup! Kita harus mencarinya Siwon! Siapa pun yang mengambil putraku harus mengembalikannya pada kita!"Heechul tidak peduli jika saat ini dia sedang tertawa sambil menangis. Hatinya terlalu bahagia membayangkan jika dia akan segera memeluk putra kecil yang dilahirkannya.

Siwon mendekap erat tubuh _yeoja_ yang selama puluhan tahun dicintainya. "Kita akan mencari tahu siapa _namja_ yang sudah menolong sekaligus membawa Jaejoong pergi! Aku janji kita akan menemukan Jaejoong!"

.

.

.

.

**ATHENA CORP**

"Kulihat hubungan kalian baik-baik saja. Malah Jaejoong semakin sering datang ke kantor dan pulang bersamamu."

Yunho mengalihkan matanya dari dokumen penting yang sedang dibacanya, _namja _Jung itu tersenyum lebar pada Taecyeon yang terlihat bingung. "Jaejoong menerima dengan baik semua rahasia yang kusimpan tentang jati dirinya. Seperti yang kau lihat, hubungan kami tidak berubah sedikit pun!". Malah semakin intim jika tidur bersama dalam satu kamar itu termasuk peningkatan hubungan, tambah Yunho dalam hati saat memikirkan wajah cantik yang menyapanya setiap pagi.

"Sekarang kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih! Sibuk saling berbisik dan sikapnya padamu semakin manja!"ucap Taecyeon telak dengan senyum penuh makna.

Yunho terdiam mendengar komentar Taecyeon. Memang sifat dan tingkah laku Jaejoong akhir-akhir ini semakin aneh, sekarang malaikat kecilnya itu bahkan tanpa ragu naik ke pangkuannya dan juga sering bertingkah nakal, pikir Yunho yang pada awal menampik hal itu dan menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri jika semua akan berjalan seperti sebelumnya.

Sejak malam mereka kembali ke mansion, Jaejoong memang tidak pernah lagi membahas tentang kebenaran jati dirinya. _Namja _cantik itu bersikap seperti biasanya pada Yunho. Manja, merengek, mengadu bahkan memaksa jika permintaannya tidak dikabulkan namun Jaejoong juga semakin sering datang ke kantor dan sepasang mata doe yang tajam itu mengamati setiap_ yeoja_ yang bicara dengan Yunho dengan sorot menyelidik yang dengan mudah diartinya Yunho jika _namja_ cantik itu cemburu.

"Apa benar terlihat seperti itu?"Yunho terlihat ragu saat membalas tatapan Taecyeon yang seperti sedang mengodanya. "Sikap Jaejoongie memang sedikit aneh. Dia bahkan marah besar dan mendiamkanku karena beberapa hari yang lalu aku makan malam dengan Direktur Seo!"Yunho menceritakan pertengkaran kecil antara dirinya dan Jaejoong beberapa hari yang lalu pada Taecyeon yang terlihat mendengarnya dengan serius.

"Seharusnya kau senang bukan? Mungkin saja remaja itu juga punya perasaan yang sama denganmu. Kenapa kau tidak mencari cara untuk membuktikannya? Buat dia cemburu misalnya?"usul Taecyeon seolah hal itu sangat mudah bagi Yunho.

Dengan kesal Yunho mendengus pada Taecyeon yang terkekeh kecil. "Kau benar-benar gila! Selama ini aku adalah _hyung_-nya! Bagaimana mungkin tiba-tiba aku datang dan mengatakan jika aku ingin..."Yunho menghentikan kalimatnya dan mengusap kasar wajah tampannya sambil mengingat potongan kejadian 2 hari yang lalu. "Aku tak tahu sampai kapan bisa bertahan, Taec...Air dingin sekarang menjadi sahabat setiaku!"keluhnya yang membuat Taecyeon tertawa keras.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Lagi senang nulis EA so jangan bosan ya, yang lain tetap akan dilanjutkan koq sesuai janji (maybe short chap ataupun sedikit lama tapi dimaklumi ya, gw kerja dan menulis bukan pekerjaan utama). **Ada yang bisa menebak apa yang terjadi 2 hari yang lalu? *SMIRK* Kalau tebakannya benar maka besok lusa EA akan diupdate lagi.**

Sebenarnya gw ingin menyelesaikan EA sampai tamat baru melanjutkan ff lain, so berikan tanggapan kalian.


	20. Chapter 19- FULL YUNJAE

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…, no PLAGIAT !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 19**

**.**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**MANSION JUNG**

Kamar luas dengan penataan minimalis yang berkesan sedikit kaku itu dipenuhi suara music _rock _yang menggelegar sementara Jaejoong tampak sedang berguling tidak jelas ditengah ranjang besar yang sudah begitu berantakan, bahkan sebagian bantal tampak tak berbentuk karena remasan kuat _namja _cantik yang sedang sibuk berpikir itu tentang langkah apa yang harus diambilnya untuk mendorong Jung Yunho mengakui perasaannya.

"Apa aku harus menemui _hyungie _hari ini? Tapi..."

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong melempar satu bantal ke lantai karena detak jantungnya berubah liar setiap kali membayangkan kejadian 2 hari yang lalu diatas ranjang besar ini. Pipinya merona dan terasa panas setiap kali dia mengingat apa yang sudah mereka lakukan. Rasa bibir itu dan panas tangan yang membelainya itu tidak akan terlupakan meski tembok persaudaraan kembali dibangun Yunho diantara mereka.

.

.

_2 hari yang lalu Jaejoong yang baru pulang dari menonton konser dengan kedua anak Kangin segera masuk ke kamar mandi setelah mengecup cepat pipi Yunho yang sedang memeriksa beberapa surat diatas ranjang yang sekarang ditempati oleh mereka berdua karena menurut namja cantik itu, dia merasa lebih nyaman jika tahu Yunho ada didekatnya._

_Suara air yang mengalir dikamar mandi menggoda Yunho untuk membayangkan seperti apa tubuh ramping itu dibawah shower. Apa kulit pucat Jaejoong berkilau karena air? Apa busa dari shampoo rambutnya mengalir turun dari leher jenjangnya melawati bahu sempit itu lalu pinggang ramping yang selalu Yunho rengkuh dan bokong sintal yang benar-benar ingin disentuhnya itu?_

"_Aku benar-benar sudah menjadi bajingan!"maki Yunho pada dirinya sendiri seraya mengacaukan rambutnya yang rapi dengan kesal karena bayangan Jaejoong yang sedang mandi itu sudah membangkitkan gairahnya. "Segelas wiski! Itu yang kubutuhkan sekarang!"desis Yunho dengan rahang mengetat. Baru saja namja Jung itu akan keluar dari kamar saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Jaejoong keluar seraya mengeringkan rambutnya._

_Bughhhh..._

"_Awww..."pekik kecil itu menghentikan langkah kaki Yunho didepan pintu kamar dan segera berbalik. Matanya melebar saat melihat Jaejoong sedang membungkuk untuk mengusap lututnya sambil meringis kesakitan. _

_Tergesa dihampirinya namja cantik yang terlihat begitu menggoda dalam balutan bathrobe putih itu, "Kau terluka, chagiya? Kenapa kau bisa menabrak sudut ranjang itu?"tanya Yunho khawatir dengan mata yang menatap cepat pada lutut Jaejoong yang baru saja membentur sudut ranjang. "Duduklah, hyungie akan membawakan salep memar!"_

"_Aku tidak melihatnya tadi, hyungie...Ini sakit sekali!"keluh Jaejoong seraya naik ke ranjang tanpa menyadari jika bagian bawah bathrobe-nya yang pendek tersikap dan memperlihatkan sedikit bokong dan sepasang kaki jenjangnya pada Yunho yang sudah membeku ditempatnya berdiri dengan mata gelap. _

_Tangan Yunho terkepal erat disisi tubuhnya karena iblis dalam kepalanya terus menjeritkan perintah agar dia mendekati Jaejoong dan menyentuh apa yang baru saja terlihat oleh matanya. Selama ini dia memang mencintai namja cantik itu namun tidak sekalipun Yunho membiarkan dirinya membayangkan seperti apa tubuh dibalik balutan semua kain itu. 'Jangan sampai kau mengeras atau kubunuh kau!', maki Yunho putus asa pada bagian selatannya yang sudah teras panas dan kaku. 'Kau mencintainya bukan? Kenapa ragu? Jadikan saja dia milikmu!',bisikan setan itu begitu menggoda Yunho yang sedang berperang dengan dirinya sendiri._

"_Hyung mana salepnya? Aku lelah dan ingin segera tidur!"suara lembut bernada perintah itu sama sekali tidak menyadarkan Yunho, melainkan terdengar seperti alunan melodi yang semakin mengobarkan api gairah yang sudah ditahan namja Jung itu sejak Jaejoong dikamar mandi._

_Jaejoong yang sedang mengurut pelan lututnya bingung karena tidak ada jawaban, menaikkan pandangannya dan melihat Yunho sedang menatapnya dengan sorot aneh yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Merasa sedikit gugup membuat Jaejoong membasahi bibirnya dengan gaya yang menurut Yunho sangat sensual karena lidah berwarna pink itu membuat Yunho membayangkan hal nakal lainnya. _

"_Hyungie...Ada apa denganmu?"tanya Jaejoong dengan suara lembut walau namja cantik itu bisa dengan cepat membaca situasi apalagi matanya tak sengaja melihat gundukan dibagian bawah tubuh Yunho. 'Apa hyungie sedang bergairah? Padaku?', tebak Jaejoong dengan wajah merona. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tetap diam? Apa hyungie akan naik ke ranjang juga? Sial! Disaat seperti ini aku sangat butuh saran dari kedua iblis Shim itu!', panic Jaejoong dalam hati meski tetap memasang wajah polos seperti yang diajarkan Hanna padanya jika situasi seperti ini terjadi._

_Benar saja, tiba-tiba namja Jung itu sudah naik keatas ranjang besar mereka dan menarik kuat tubuh ramping Jaejoong kepangkuannya. Spontan Jaejoong melingkarkan kakinya disekeliling tubuh Yunho. Penghalang mereka saat ini hanyalah piyama Yunho dan bathrobe Jaejoong yang bagian bawahnya sudah tersingkap dan membuat bokong polosnya menyentuh paha kuat Yunho. Sepasang mata doe itu menatap polos pada wajah tampan Yunho yang terlihat tegang meski tangannya menangkup lembut wajah cantik Jaejoong yang terasa dingin sebelum dengan cepat menjatuhkan bibir tebalnya tepat diatas cherry lips yang setengah terbuka itu. _

_Terkejut dengan serangan mendadak dan rasa aneh dari bibir yang sedang mengulum dan menyesap bibirnya membuat Jaejoong termangu sesaat sebelum tangannya melingkar tepat dileher kekar Yunho. Jantungnya berdebar kuat karena ini ciuman pertamanya apalagi dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan sepanas bara api dibokongnya yang dingin. 'Ini gila tapi aku menyukainya...Hyungie milikku dan harus tetap jadi milikku!', seperti biasa sisi egois Jaejoong menarikan tarian kemenangan._

_Ciuman itu awalnya berlangsung pelan, ragu-ragu namun lembut. Yunho menatap lekat sepasang mata doe yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya dan terlihat sayu. Inikah rasanya cherry lips yang selama ini kudambakan? Lembut, halus, tipis dan sangat manis hingga aku tidak tega untuk mengigitnya, pikir Yunho yang diselimuti nafsu seraya melumat pelan bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka itu. Menjilatnya pelan seperti merasakan cream terlezat, mengigitnya ringan, menyesapnya seperti candu hingga desahan kecil itu keluar dan sepasang mata doe itu berubah gelap. _

"_Uhhmmm..."erang Jaejoong lirih saat Yunho mengubah arah ciumannya dan membuat kepalanya semakin berkabut karena aroma gairah seperti menyelimuti kamar besar itu._

_Ditengah semua rasa panas dan nikmat yang baru kali ini dialaminya hingga seluruh bulu ditubuhnya meremang, jemari Jaejoong tanpa sadar menarik kasar rambut Yunho agar semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, lidahnya dengan berani menggoda bibir tebal Yunho, mengigitnya ragu hingga namja Jung itu mengerang kecil tidak sabar dan berakhir dengan melumat kuat bibir merah Jaejoong. Mereka melakukan French kiss yang hanya pernah dilihat Jaejoong melalui beberapa video. Hatinya bergetar saat merasakan lidah panas Yunho menelusuri rongga mulutnya pelan hingga timbul rasa menggelitik aneh yang membuat kakinya terasa lemas._

'_Kau tidak akan pernah pergi dariku, Jung Jaejoong! Kau milikku sejak malam badai itu dan tidak seorang pun yang boleh mengambilmu dari sisiku!',sumpah Yunho dalam hati seraya menyesap kuat leher jenjang Jaejoong yang menguarkan aroma vanilla, meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan yang tidak akan hilang selama beberapa hari. Membiarkan gairahnya dan setan dikepalanya mengambil alih, tangannya membelai pelan punggung Jaejoong meski bathrobe itu menghalanginya untuk menyentuh kulit halus sewarna mutiara itu. _

_Gairahnya berkobar karena Yunho bisa merasakan bokong yang tidak ditutupi apapun itu bergerak menggoda dipangkuannya dan berkali-kali mengenai pusat gairahnya yang mengeras. Yunho juga bisa merasakan jika Jaejoong juga sudah sama bergairahnya, wajah cantik yang sedang mendongak dengan mata terpejam itu memerah indah dengan mulut yang terus mendesah kecil karena lidah Yunho menjilat pelan nipple berwarna pink itu sementara tangannya membelai pelan bokong sehalus sutra namja cantik yang sepertinya hanyut dengan semua perlakuannya itu. _

"_Kau begitu indah, little angel..."guman Yunho parau diantara kulumannya dan jilatannya pada dada putih yang sudah berkilat basah karena salivanya._

_Baru saja Yunho akan menurunkan tangan kirinya kearah selatan Jaejoong yang terasa diperutnya saat kesadaran itu menghantamnya seperti air bah. Apa yang dilakukannya ini salah besar! Tidak seharusnya dia mengotori malaikat kecilnya dengan nafsu birahi walaupun dia sangat mencintai namja cantik yang sekarang duduk dipangkuannya. Yunho tidak boleh memaksakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong karena mungkin saja malaikat kecilnya itu hanya terbawa perasaan ataupun takut Yunho akan marah jika dia menolak apa yang dilakukan Yunho padanya. Dia harus mendapatkan hati dan jiwa malaikatnya itu sebelum menandainya!_

_Berbekal kesadaran itu, namja Jung itu mendorong pelan tubuh yang sudah menempel erat padanya. "Mianhe...Mianhe, nae sarang...Apa aku membuatmu takut? Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah kulakukan?"bisik Yunho dengan suara parau seraya mengenggam erat kedua tangan Jaejoong yang terasa begitu dingin. Wajah cantik itu merah padam, cherry lips yang selalu tersenyum padanya terlihat sedikit bengkak yang membuat Yunho semakin merasa bersalah dan sepasang mata doe itu berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam Yunho padanya. _

_Lembut Yunho memeluk tubuh ramping dengan bathrobe yang sudah terbuka dibagian depannya, mengelus sayang rambut hitam yang masih terasa basah itu. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sudah membiarkan setan dan gairah mengambil alih semua kewarasannya hingga mengotori kulit sepucat pualam itu dengan beberapa kissmark. Setitik pun Yunho tidak pernah berpikir dia akan melukai malaikat yang begitu disayanginya melebihi nyawanya sendiri ini. "Hyungie hanya...Mianhe, nae Boojae...Kau boleh menamparku atau apa saja tapi tolong jangan diam saja, chagiya..."_

_Dengan kepala yang bersandar pada dada bidang Yunho, Jaejoong dapat mendengar detak jantung Yunho yang berdebar kuat dan saat tangan besar itu menangkup wajahnya, namja cantik itu bisa melihat sorot bersalah dan menyesal dalam mata Yunho yang juga memancarkan sinar lembut penuh kasih yang selalu dilihatnya sejak kecil. Jaejoong tidak suka melihat Yunho yang lemah seperti itu. Yunho hyung-nya adalah namja kuat dan arogan yang selalu mendapatkan semua keinginannya, bukan namja dengan tatapan sendu seperti yang dilihatnya sekarang._

_Jemari lentik itu membalas genggaman tangan Yunho dengan sama kuatnya walaupun matanya masih tidak mampu menatap lama pada namja Jung itu. "Joongie tidak apa-apa, hyungie...Jangan minta maaf terus...Seharusnya aku..."suara lirih yang sedikit tercekat itu membuat Yunho merasa dia adalah bajingan yang pantas untuk ditembak mati! Tidak seharusnya dia melakukan ciuman dan hal bejad lainnya pada malaikat kecilnya yang polos. Bukankah dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan memberi Jaejoong waktu untuk membiasakan diri dengan kenyataan jika mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah!_

"_Lupakan itu!"tangan Yunho dengan gemetar memperbaiki letak bathrobe yang sudah berantakan itu sebelum menurunkan tubuh ramping itu dari pangkuannya. Membaringkan namja yang sangat dicintainya diatas ranjang besar mereka dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh yang sudah menghilangkan kewarasannya. "Tidurlah, nae sarang...Aku janji itu tidak akan terulang lagi..."sebelum kau jatuh cinta padaku Jung Jaejoong, tambah Yunho dalam hati._

_Hati Jaejoong sedikit kesal dengan sikap Yunho, dia ingin hyung-nya itu menjeritkan kata cinta padanya. Melakukan semua hal gila yang selalu dibayangkannya setelah Jaejoong menyadari perasaannya. Bukan memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil rapuh yang selalu harus dilindungi. "Hyungie mau kemana?"tanyanya cepat saat melihat Yunho beranjak dari ranjang yang sudah menjadi saksi bisu lepasnya gairah namja dewasa itu._

_Bibir hati itu membentuk senyum tipis sambil mencium kening Jaejoong seperti biasanya walau bagian selatan tubuhnya menjerit kesakitan. "Mandi!"sahut Yunho singkat sebelum masuk kedalam kamar mandi tanpa menyadari jika Jaejoong menatap geram padanya_.

.

.

"Lupakan!"

Jaejoong mendengus kesal saat mengingat kata-kata Yunho sebelum_ hyung_-nya yang bodoh itu menghabiskan 1 jam di bawah _shower _kamar mandi sebelum menyelinap ke dalam selimut dan menatap tajam pada Jaejoong yang dikiranya sudah terlelap. Jaejoong bahkan mendengar jelas bisikan _namja_ Jung itu ditelinganya. Kata-kata yang membuat Jaejoong tertidur dengan senyum simpul dibibirnya.

"Hanya dalam anganmu, kita bisa tetap berlaku seperti_ hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_! Kau itu memang keras kepala Jung Yunho! Tapi jangan panggil aku Jung Jaejoong jika tidak bisa meruntuhkan tembok bodoh yang berusaha kau bangun itu! Akan kupastikan sebelum tahun ini berakhir kau akan jadi milikku!"

Sepasang mata doe itu bersinar licik dengan seringai manis dibibirnya. 2 hari ini Jaejoong memang berusaha terlihat tidak terjadi apa-apa dan bersikap seperti biasanya karena tahu _namja_ Jung itu sedang merasa bersalah padanya. Beberapa kali Yunho mengulangi permintaan maafnya saat membawakan hadiah kecil untuk Jaejoong dan mengatakan apa yang terjadi malam itu karena pikirannya sedang sangat kacau.

"Pikiran _hyungie_ kacau karena menyangkal perasaannya sendiri! Apa sulitnya dia bilang kalau dia mencintaiku? Aku akan pergi ke Athena sekarang!"monolog Jaejoong sambil melempar asal bantalnya dan menghambur kearah lemari baju.

.

.

.

**APARTEMENT SONGDO**

Tas punggung besar itu dilempar asal oleh _namja _berambut hijau yang langsung menjatuhkan dirinya disofa panjang yang menghadap jendela. Mulutnya tidak berhenti memaki _namja _kurang ajar yang sudah membuatnya terlihat seperti kuli bangunan dengan keringat yang bercucuran membasahi salah satu baju kesayangannya karena berlari disetiap lantai ELLE untuk mencarinya.

"Akan kucukur habis rambutmu itu jika kau kutemukan sebelum matahari terbenam!"rutuk Junsu sambil mengacak rambutnya yang terlihat lembab karena keringat.

Jung Yoochun yang tadi ada diruang kerja dan keluar karena mendengar suara bantingan pintu tertawa kecil melihat keadaan _namjachingu_-nya yang terlihat begitu kusut dan sedang menyumpahi seseorang dengan penuh semangat. "Kau terlihat lelah, Junchan..."komentarnya seraya merengkuh kepala Junsu agar bersandar dibahunya.

"Kepalaku hampir pecah karena Bryan berulah lagi!"keluh Junsu setengah mengadu.

"Apa yang dilakukannya lagi? Menolak untuk difoto? Memintamu untuk membeli _Capucinno _kesukaannya?"tebak Yoochun asal karena tahu rasa benci Junsu sebesar rasa sayangnya pada model tampan yang memang kadang kekanakkan itu.

Jemari Junsu bergerak nakal dan mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Yoochun, dia butuh mengalihkan kemarahannya dan bercinta gila-gilaan akan jadi jawabannya. "Dia menghilang dan aku harus meminta semua pengawalnya untuk mencarinya di seluruh Seoul!"

"Lupakan masalah itu! Aku yakin dia hanya butuh hiburan karena bagaimana pun juga Bryan masih muda!"guman Yoochun acuh diantara ciuman mereka.

Junsu tergelak kecil mendengar ucapan acuh itu,"Dokumen apa itu?"tanya tiba-tiba saat melihat map biru di meja yang tepat disebelah sofa tempat mereka bergumul.

"Itu? Aku membantu Yunho _hyung_ mencari asal usul Jaejoongie karena _maknae_ cantik kami itu ingin tahu siapa dia sebenarnya!"Yoochun menjawabnya sambil mengendong tubuh sintal Junsu. Dia tidak suka bercinta di sofa yang akan membuat punggungnya sakit!

Refleks Junsu mengalungkan tangannya disekeliling leher Yoochun,"_Hyung_-mu yang egois itu setuju? Kupikir dia bahkan tidak mau Jaejoong pergi selangkah pun darinya!"

"Aku tidak tahu! Yang kulakukan hanyalah menyewa beberapa detektif untuk mencari tahu dan sisanya terserah pada apa yang akan dilakukan _hyung_-ku itu! Kulihat Jaejoongie juga semakin dekat dengan _hyungie_!"sahut Yoochun seraya menjatuhkan tubuh Junsu dengan kuat diatas ranjang yang bahkan belum dirapikan. "Sekarang tutup mulutmu yang cerewet itu dan buka kakimu!"

Suara tawa yang melengking itu terdengar sedikit memekakkan telinga Yoochun yang langsung meraup kasar bibir kekasihnya yang sudah melingkarkan sekeliling kakinya dipinggang Yoochun.

"Jangan tinggalkan jejak karena aku tidak mau Bryan mengolokku!"

.

.

.

.

**ATHENA**

Sementara itu diruang CEO Athena Yunho sedang berkutat dengan surat perjanjian yang akan dilakukannya bersama tuan Wu walaupun pikirannya terus melayang pada saran Taecyeon untuk membuat Jaejoong cemburu. Dengan cara itu Yunho akan bisa melihat bagaimana perasaan _namja _cantik itu padanya karena 2 hari ini berjalan seperti biasanya walaupun sedikit canggung.

DRTTTTT...

"Ada apa Kyung Tak?"tanya Yunho begitu menjawab dering ponselnya dan senyum lebar terukir diwajah tampan itu saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan pengawal Jaejoong itu padanya. "Aku mengerti."ucapnya cepat sebelum menutup ponselnya karena_ intercom_ dimejanya berkedip.

"Tuan Jung, sekretaris tuan Wu sudah tiba!"

Suara sekretarisnya yang terdengar melalui_ intercom_ serta merta membuat Yunho berdiri dan mengenakan jasnya sebelum meraih dokumen yang dibacanya. "Aku akan segera keluar!"Yunho menyeringai karena tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas dalam kepalanya.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Welcome new reader and a bunch of thanks untuk semua reviews yang sangat antusias menebak. So, fast update bukan? Ini memang pendek tapi gw janji akan berusaha update setiap hari atau 2 hari sekali.

Untuk ff lain akan diupdate Rabu ya. Okey, **berikan ide nakal kalian apa yang bakal dilakukan Jejung and duo Shim?**

**.**

**.**

**TEASER NEW HOME**

SLRUPP...

Dengan puas jaejoong mengisap tetes terakhir darah dari leher wanita muda yang sudah terkulai tak bernyawa sebelum menjilat pelan bibirnya yang berlumuran darah dengan gaya sensual. Matanya yang berubah merah menatap penuh godaan pada yunho yang juga sedang menikmati makan malamnya diatas kursi besar berukiran rumit itu.

"hmpphh...aku selalu suka kau melakukan ini, luv!"mata tajam yunho semakin merah saat dia merasakan darahnya mengalir cepat dalam semua pembuluh nadi jaejoong. Dia bahkan bisa membaca semua pikiran saudara yang paling dicintainya itu.

.

"ingin mencoba keberuntunganmu?"tanya Changmin dengan seringai tipis sebelum dalam sekejab memutuskan kepala vampire muda hingga pertarungan yang tidak seimbang itu terhenti. Dengan santai dia melempar kepala yang sudah terputus itu hingga mengelinding di gang sepi berbau busuk itu.


	21. Chapter 20 - NAUGHTY PLAN (?)

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…, no PLAGIAT !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 20**

**.**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**ATHENA CORP**

Jaejoong membanting pintu lamborgini-nya dan berlari kecil memasuki Athena untuk menemui Yunho dan mengajaknya makan siang sekaligus pergi melihat pameran lukisan yang disukainya namun langkahnya terhenti. Apa yang dilihatnya seperti _dejavu,_ Yunho yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan sekretaris tuan Wu yang penggoda itu. Terlihat olehnya _yeoja_ yang memakai rok mini itu tersenyum dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Yunho yang mengangguk dengan senyum kecil.

"Berani sekali _ahjumma_ dengan _make up_ berlebih itu mengganggu apa yang sudah menjadi milikku!"berang Jaejoong yang segera menghampir kedua orang itu dengan langkah lebar tanpa peduli sapaan beberapa karyawan Athena padanya. Kali ini dia tidak akan diam dan bertingkah seperti _dongsaeng_ yang manis.

Disisi lain, dari sudut matanya Yunho bisa melihat jelas Jaejoong yang berjalan cepat kearahnya. _Namja _cantik itu terlihat begitu menawan sekaligus anggun dengan pakaian serba hitam dan mantel berwarna_ beige_ itu walaupun wajahnya tampak dingin. "_Mianhe_ aku tidak bisa!"sahut Yunho tegas pada Raine Yang yang terus mengajaknya untuk menghabiskan malam bersama disebuah klub malam.

"Tapi kenapa? Kudengar anda sedang dalam proses perceraian."desak _yeoja_ itu cepat tanpa risih sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Yunho yang sama sekali tidak peduli pada ocehannya karena dia sedang menantikan reaksi malaikat tercintanya yang tak bisa ditebak itu.

"_Hyungie_!"panggil Jaejoong kuat dan langsung memeluk tubuh besar Yunho yang membalas perlakuannya itu dengan kecupan kecil dipipinya. "Aku ingin kita makan siang bersama dan setelah itu pergi ke pameran!"ucap_ namja_ cantik cepat tanpa peduli pada tatapan berang Raine Yang padanya.

Dalam hati yunho menyeringai kecil, _'Ini saat yang tepat aku melakukan saran dari Taecyeon!'_, putus Yunho cepat seraya melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong padanya walaupun tangannya tetap merengkuh pinggang ramping itu, "_Mianhe,_ Boo. Ada_ meeting_ yang harus kulakukan dan ini sangat penting!"beritahu Yunho pada _namja _cantik yang langsung menatapnya dengan penuh selidik.

Sepasang mata doe itu melirik sinis pada Raine Yang hingga hampir saja Yunho tergelak karena tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Wajah cantik Jaejoong yang sedang cemburu tampak begitu menggemaskan. Aura permusuhan seperti menguar keluar dari tubuh _namja _cantik yang memeluk kuat lengan Yunho seperti menyatakan kepemilikan. "Dengan dia?"suara lembut itu terdengar tajam.

"Benar,_ chagiya_. Bagaimana jika kita pergi nanti malam?_ Hyung_ akan pulang sebelum jam 7 malam."tawar Yunho cepat dengan senyum tipis karena dilihat wajah cantik itu semakin dingin.

Sepenuhnya Jaejoong mengabaikan suara penuh bujukan serta senyuman Yunho yang memintanya untuk mengerti itu, sebaliknya_ namja_ cantik itu langsung menatap benci pada _yeoja_ yang sedang memasang ekspresi baik hati dan ramah yang berdiri disamping Yunho. Dia tahu_ yeoja_ itu tadi melihatnya datang dan sengaja berbisik ditelinga Yunho _hyung_-nya.

"Ini terakhir kalinya kau bisa menikmati makan siang dengan _hyung-_ku, nona Wu karena aku sendiri yang akan memastikan kerjasama dengan tuan Wu akan batal jika kau yang menjadi perwakilannya!"desis Jaejoong tepat diwajah Raine Yang.

Sekretaris tuan Wu itu tertawa pelan seraya melirik Yunho yang lebih memilih diam karena jujur dia cukup tertarik dengan sikap posesif Jaejoong padanya. "Adik kecil, apa yang kau katakan itu? Kau sedang bercanda bukan? Ini masalah bisnis dan kau tidak mengerti sama sekali."suara itu terdengar lembut namun penuh sindiran yang membuat Jaejoong mendengus kesal.

"Masalah bisnis? Kau sengaja menunda penanda-tanganan perjanjian ini selama 2 bulan! Aku memang hanya siswa SHS tapi aku tidak bodoh!"Jaejoong tahu jika perjanjian ini seharusnya telah lama selesai dari Yoochun yang juga tidak menyukai sekretaris tuan Wu yang manipulative ini.

"Bukan aku yang menunda perjanjian ini! Kau memang adik tuan Jung namun tidak sepantasnya menuduhku sembarangan dan seharusnya kau menghormatiku sebagai orang yang lebih tua!"marah_ yeoja_ itu dengan wajah merah. Dia tidak pernah menyangka jika remaja yang pernah sekali ditemuinya ini akan kembali berulah dan menganggu usahanya untuk mendapatkan Jung Yunho.

Tawa malas keluar dari _cherry lips_ Jaejoong yang menatap dingin Raine Yang. "_Ahjumma _sengaja menunda perjanjian ini untuk mendekati _hyung_-ku! Jangan mengelak dan jangan memintaku untuk menghormati _yeoja_ yang sudah sengaja menyodorkan dirinya! Asal _ahjumma_ tahu, jika aku mau maka dalam sekejab kau akan kehilangan pekerjaan!"desis Jaejoong kesal seraya menahan keinginannya untuk mencakar wajah penuh _make up_ itu.

"Tuan Jung! Bagaimana mungkin anda diam saja melihat adik anda mengancamku dan menuduhku dengan semua hal aneh yang hanya ada dalam imajinasinya?"protes Raine Yang dengan suara manja.

Wajah tampan Yunho mengeras. Dia tidak suka mendengar nada suara yang ditujukan Raine Yang pada Jaejoong yang terdengar sangat meremehkan dan menganggap malaikat kecilnya itu bodoh. "Aku tidak merasa Jaejoong mengancam anda, nona Yang! Semua hal yang dikatakan Jaejoong adalah kebenaran! Bisa saja aku membatalkan perjanjian ini sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu namun rasa hormatku pada tuan Wu yang membatalkan niatku itu! Satu lagi, nona Yang. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu!"tegas Yunho telak hingga wajah Raine Yang memerah.

"Kau merayu Yunho_ hyung_? Apa kau tidak punya cermin dirumah, _ahjumma_? Kau itu tidak pantas untuk _hyung_-ku!"suara Jaejoong terdengar begitu dingin meski matanya memancarkan sinar kemenangan karena tahu Yunho pasti selalu ada dipihaknya. '_Karena hanya aku yang pantas bersanding dengan Jung Yunho!_',tambah _namja_ cantik itu sombong dalam hati.

Melihat keadaan yang semakin memanas akhirnya Yunho menarik pelan tangan Jaejoong hingga _namja _cantik itu berdiri disampingnya dengan raut datar. Lagipula apa yang dilihatnya sudah sangat jelas menggambarkan perasaan Jaejoong padanya. "Cukup Jaejoongie, ini sudah melewati batas dan lagipula_ yeoja_ itu bukan siapa pun! Kau sudah mendengar sendiri jika aku menolaknya bukan?"bisik Yunho pelan.

"Apa? _Hyungie_ marah padaku? Hanya karena seorang_ ahjumma_ centil?"Jaejoong mendorong kuat lengan Yunho dengan mata yang mengobarkan api. Rasa cemburu itu menyala dalam hatinya dan sedikit menghilangkan kemampuan berpikirnya.

Situasi inilah yang paling tidak disukai Yunho karena jika Jaejoong marah maka akan susah sekali untuk membujuk _namja _cantik ini,"Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah marah padamu, _chagiya_. Dengarkan aku, ini akan menjadi kali terakhir Raine Yang menginjakkan kaki di Athena! Aku berjanji padamu!"tegas Yunho seraya mengenggam erat jemari Jaejoong tanpa peduli _namja _cantik itu berusaha melepaskannya.

"Apa _hyung _serius? Aku benci dia! Dia mencoba menggodamu!"desis Jaejoong pelan, tak akan dibiarkannya Raine Yang puas mendengar perdebatannya dengan Yunho!

Jari-jari panjang itu mengusap pelan pipi Jaejoong, "Tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami! Dia akan kusingkirkan begitu perjanjian itu selesai. Pernahkah_ hyung_ melanggar janji padamu?"mata keduanya saling bertatapan dan Jaejoong bisa melihat tidak ada kebohongan dalam sepasang mata musang yang menatapnya penuh cinta itu.

"Dan kau harus menepati itu Jung Yunho! Malam ini aku menginap dirumah _ahjussi _Shim!"seru Jaejoong acuh seraya mengecup kilat bibir Yunho yang masih terkejut karena Jaejoong tidak memanggilnya_ hyung_ seperti biasanya. Seringai kecil terukir dibibir mereha Jaejoong saat berjalan cepat meninggalkan Athena. Dia harus menemui kedua iblis Shim yang selalu punya ide bagus itu karena dia harus membuat Jung Yunho mengakui perasaannya secepat mungkin.

"_Jaejoong mencium bibirku? Dia juga tidak memanggilku 'hyung'! Dia mencintaiku juga! Malaikat kecilku itu membalas perasaanku!"_jerit Yunho girang dalam hati sampai tidak menyadari jika Jaejoong sudah melangkah pergi.

Kesadaran menghampiri Yunho saat mengingat kalimat terakhir Jaejoong. Kedua anak Kangin selalu berarti bencana untuk Yunho. "Tunggu! Jung Jaejoong kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!"seru Yunho kuat tanpa peduli pada tatapan bingung Raine Yang tentang interaksi intim yang baru dilihatnya.

'_Apa ada saudara yang mencium bibir saudaranya?'_

.

.

.

.

"Akan kubuat _ahjumma_ sialan itu menyesal karena sudah berani berusaha mengambil perhatian _hyungie _dariku! Jung Yunho itu milikku!"Teriak Jaejoong marah seraya membanting beberapa barang dikamar Changmin sedangkan si pemilik kamar hanya melihat acuh tingkah brutal sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Jung Jaejoong yang sedang mengamuk memang sangat mengerikan dan lebih baik dia diam sampai _namja_ cantik itu tenang.

BLAAM...

Sosok tinggi ramping dengan rambut ikal yang tergerai indah masuk ke kamar yang sudah seperti kapal pecah itu dan melirik penuh tanya pada Changmin yang hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh karena Jaejoong memang belum mengatakan apapun padanya sejak datang 30 menit yang lalu. Sepupu mereka itu langsung saja memaki kasar seseorang yang kerap dipanggilnya _ahjumma_ sialan tidak tahu diri seraya membanting beberapa barang dikamar Changmin yang tetap santai memainkan ponselnya.

Shim Hanna, _yeoja _yang sudah berusia 18 tahun itu melangkah tenang kearah Jaejoong yang sedang mengumankan sesuatu seperti _ahjumma_ sialan yang ingin dibunuhnya dengan wajah merah yang jelas menunjukkan amarahnya.

"Ada apa? Jessie menganggumu lagi, Joongie?"_ yeoja_ itu memeluk ringan tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah lebih tinggi darinya. Dia sangat menyayangi _namja _yang sejak kecil tumbuh bersama mereka ini.

Langsung Jaejoong menyeringai kecil dan mengeleng. "Kalau hanya Jesicca aku tidak peduli, _noona_! Dia dan Baek Yeji sedang menjadi pembantu gratis di mansion Jung!"Jaejoong tertawa kecil mengingat bagaimana nasib mengenaskan kedua_ yeoja_ Baek itu sekarang. "Ini hal lain dan aku bingung sekali...Apa yang harus kulakukan?"desah kecil bernada bingung keluar dari _cherry lips_ yang selalu terlihat merah itu.

"Tenang dan ceritakan pada kami. Bukankah kau tahu, aku dan Changmin akan selalu membantumu!"Ujar Hanna sambil menarik ringan tangan Jaejoong agar duduk bersamanya diatas ranjang Changmin yang dipenuhi puluhan buku, majalah aneh dan setumpuk makanan ringan.

Inilah yang membuat Jaejoong sangat menyayangi kedua Shim yang selalu ada disampingnya dan siap untuk membantu semua rencananya yang kadang sangat tidak masuk akal, seperti yang akan dimintanya kali ini. "Termasuk membantuku menyingkirkan _ahjumma_ sialan yang ingin merebut Yunho_ hyung_ dariku?"Todong Jaejoong telak yang membuat kedua anak Shim Kangin bingung sekaligus tertarik.

"Yeji _ahjumma_?"Tanya changmin tidak yakin dan langsung menghembuskan nafas lega saat Jaejoong menggeleng cepat. Ketiganya saat ini duduk bersila diatas ranjang changmin seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan sejak kecil.

Shim Hanna terlihat berpikir keras sebelum sebuah pikiran aneh melintas di kepalanya. Matanya melirik cepat pada Jaejoong yang tampak termenung, "_Samchon_ sedang dekat dengan seorang _yeoja _dan kau tidak suka itu?"Tebaknya yakin dan sontok tertawa kecil bersama Changmin saat melihat Jaejoong mencibir dengan mata sendu.

"Apa aku aneh? _Ahjumma_ ber_make up _tebal itu akan merebut perhatian _hyungie_! Dia memakai rok yang begitu pendek dan atasan yang ketat hingga dadanya membusung tinggi!"Keluh Jaejoong dengan kilau benci yang terlihat jelas disepasang matanya.

Shim Hanna meremas kuat bahu Jaejoong yang ada disampingnya, sebenarnya rasa cinta Jaejoong pada Jung Yunho memang sedikit diluar pemikiran mereka tapi Hanna sudah berjanji dia akan selalu ada untuk sepupu kecilnya ini. "Kau tidak aneh! _Samchon _memang milikmu! Apa _samchon_ mengatakan sesuatu saat kau berdebat dengan _ahjumma_ jelek itu? Maksudku apa _samchon_ membelamu? Atau dia hanya diam?"

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar saat mengingat bagaimana wajah Raine Yang memerah malu karena penolakan langsung dari Yunho. "Tentu saja_ hyungie_ membelaku, _noona_! Yunho _hyung_ bahkan berjanji akan menyingkirkan _ahjumma _itu dan dia juga secara langsung menolak _ahjumma_ itu dihadapanku! Tapi tetap saja...Aku tidak yakin _ahjumma _itu akan berhenti!"dengan berapi-api Jaejoong menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada malam mereka menonton konser dan juga yang baru terjadi di lobby Athena dengan penambahan disana sini agar kedua Shim dihadapannya segera membantunya.

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari Hanna maupun Changmin yang saling berbagi tatapan penuh arti karena ternyata _samchon_ mereka yang dingin itu ternyata mampu memberikan _kissmark_ seperti yang baru ditunjukkan Jaejoong pada mereka dengan wajah malu. "Bagaimana rasa ciuman _samchon?_ Apa kau mengerang keras? Apa kau melakukan apa yang kamu ajarkan? Apa kau mempraktekkan video yang kuberikan itu? Dimana saja dia menyentuhmu?"cecar Changmin tanpa malu hingga Jaejoong melempar wajahnya dengan bantal yang sejak tadi dipeluknya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Hanna dan Changmin membantu Jaejoong menganggu hubungan Yunho dengan seorang _yeoja_. Ada saja ulah yang dilakukan malaikat kesayangan Yunho _samchon_ mereka ini untuk mengagalkan atau merusak hubungan Yunho dengan setiap_ yeoja_! Tapi sebelumnya semua itu karena Jaejoong tidak rela perhatian _hyung-_nya terbagi pada orang lain, namun kali ini lebih serius karena Jaejoong tidak lagi memandang Jung Yunho sebagai saudaranya melainkan kekasihnya!

"Kita harus mencari ide yang bisa membuat _samchon _melupakan semua_ yeoja_ dan hanya terpaku padamu, Joongie! Sebuah cara jitu yang membuat _samchon _mengakui perasaannya langsung dan tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura jika kalian bersaudara!"guman Hanna pelan sedangkan Changmin tampak menimbang beberapa ide dalam kepalanya hingga tanpa sengaja matanya melirik majalah yang terbuka diatas bantalnya.

"Aku punya ide brillian dan aku yakin 1000% tuan Jung Yunho yang dingin itu akan takluk padamu, Jung Jaejoong!"

Changmin tiba-tiba menjerit keras sambil melompat diatas ranjang besar itu. Sepasang mata bambi itu bersinar jahil saat menatap Jaejoong dan Hanna yang sedang menunggu penjelasannya. "Tapi jika kau berhasil, maka aku ingin kau memberikan lamborgini itu padaku!"tuntut Changmin licik. Dia sudah kehilangan separo uang saku karena ulah Jaejoong, jadi tidak ada salahnya dia meminta mobil mewah itu, bukan?

"DEAL! Dengan syarat jika kau salah, maka selama setahun kau harus menjadi pembantuku!"sahut Jaejoong tak kalah licik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks untuk semua saran dan idenya ya. Chap ini dari hasil semua reviews yang kalian berikan. Semua memuaskan dan maaf jika pendek. Ini benar-benar gw nyempatin untuk nulis biar EA cepat tamat. **APA IDE CHANGMIN?**

**.**

**PS: MLW KALAU UDA PASTI AKAN DIUPDATE KOQ, FF ITU JUGA MENDEKATI AKHIR DAN KARENA ADA PART PERTARUNGAN DAN PENCULIKAN MAKANYA GW SEDIKIT KESULITAN JIKA HARUS MENULISNYA SAMBIL NUNGGUIN MACET.**

**.**

**.**

**TEASER NEXT CHAP (?)**

"g-string? Untuk apa ini shim changmin?"desis hanna tertahan pada adiknya yang tidak disangka ternyata sangat mesum dan mengerti tentang semua hal yang baru untuk mereka.

"untuk apa itu?"cicit jaejoong malu. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat benda seaneh itu karena selama ini semua pakaiannya telah disediakan oleh penata busana yang digaji oleh yunho khusus untuknya.

SEE YOU SOON ^^


	22. Chapter 21

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…, no PLAGIAT !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 21**

**.**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

.

.

**ORION CORP**

"Tuan Ok...Tuan Jung ingin menemui anda."

Suara sekretarisnya terdengar dari_ intercom_ yang terletak tepat disebelah laptop Ok Taecyeon sedangkan _namja_ berwajah keras itu sendiri sibuk bicara dengan suara rendah melalui ponsel dengan seseorang. "Akan kuhubungi kau nanti, _chagiya."_ucapnya sebelum menutup ponselnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Biarkan dia masuk!"serunya pada sekretaris yang sedang menunggu jawabannya.

BLAM...

"Hanya untuk menemuimu sekarang aku harus minta izin? Bagus sekali tuan Ok!"sarkasme terdengar jelas dari suara bass Yunho yang langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa besar diseberang ruang luas itu. "Sedang apa kau tadi? Sibuk beronani?"cela Yunho tajam saat dilihatnya Taecyeon yang masih tersenyum aneh sembari menatap ponselnya.

Suasana hatinya yang sedang bahagia membuat Taecyeon tidak peduli dengan segala celaan dan sindiran Yunho padanya. Mereka bersahabat bertahun-tahun jadi Taecyeon bisa menebak jika Yunho datang padanya karena sedang merasa gelisah. "Untuk apa mencariku? Masalah Jaejoongie lagi?"tanyanya acuh.

Senyum lebar yang membuat wajah Yunho bersinar cerah mengundang tawa keras Taecyeon yang sangat mengerti betapa rumitnya kehidupan cinta sahabatnya itu. "Jaejoong cemburu! Dia menciumku dibibir tepat dihadapan Raine Yang dan aku menolak tegas semua godaan sekretaris tuan Wu itu didepannya!"umum Yunho masih dengan senyum cerah.

"Jadi siasat itu berhasil. Lalu? Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"Taecyeon menyodorkan sekaleng minuman yang segera disambar Yunho. "Saranku, buat dia semakin bergantung padamu. Katakan semua perasaanmu padanya, lalu mulai'lah malam-malam panas yang selalu kau bayangkan itu! Mandi air dingin setiap malam akan membuatmu sakit!"goda Taecyeon yang tahu pasti bagaimana sibuknya Yunho menenangkan juniornya hampir setiap malam. "Kau tidak mau bukan jika apa yang sedang dicari oleh Yoochun nantinya akan mengubah hubungan kalian?"kali ini tidak ada nada godaan atau gurauan dalam suara serius Taecyeon yang menatap tajam pada Yunho.

"Aku hanya sedikit ragu, Taec. Apa ini benar? Dia masih 17 tahun! Banyak sekali yang masih bisa dilakukannya, kuliah, bersenang-senang, berkeliling dunia mungkin. Apa aku tidak keterlaluan? Apa nanti dia tidak akan menyalahkanku? Aku tidak mau perasaanku ini akan menyakiti dan mengekangnya."tanpa sadar Yunho mengacaukan rambutnya yang rapi. Apa yang diusulkan Taecyeon begitu menarik dan hampir tidak bisa ditolaknya jika tidak mengingat yang mereka bicarakan saat ini adalah Jaejoongie-nya!

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir! Jaejoong tetap bisa melakukan semua itu! Keliling dunia? Dia itu selalu ikut denganmu kemana pun sejak kecil!"seru Taecyeon telak. "Dimana Jung Yunho yang dulu dengan berani dan egois membawa seorang anak kecil tanpa identitas pergi ke Amerika dan mengubah semua latar belakangnnya hingga dia menjadi seorang Jung?"ejek _namja_ bermarga Ok itu lantang hingga Yunho tersenyum masam.

Bayangan Jaejoong yang membalas ciumannya menguatkan keyakinan Yunho untuk segera menyatakan isi hatinya, "_Gomawo,_ Taec! Tanpa bisikan iblismu mungkin aku akan terus merasa ini salah!"gurau Yunho dengan tawa kecil. "Akan kubuat Jaejoong cinta padaku sebagai seorang_ namja_."

"Apa kau pernah berpikir siapa orang tuanya?"tanya Taecyeon tiba-tiba yang membuat ruangan itu hening seketika. Tidak sekalipun mereka pernah membahas tentang siapa orang tua Jaejoong sebelumnya. "Terkadang saat menatapnya lama, aku teringat pada Cinderella!"ungkap Taecyeon pelan setengah melamun.

"Cinderella? Heenim?"raut wajah Yunho berubah datar saat memikirkan sahabat lama mereka yang menghilang hampir 20 tahun yang lalu itu. "Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir mereka mirip? Jaejoong lebih cantik!"Yunho berusaha membayangkan wajah sahabatnya dan membandingkan dnegan wajah rupawan Jaejoong.

Tidak ada kemiripan menurutnya!

Taecyeon melirik malas pada_ namja _yang selalu buta jika sedang membicarakan tentang malaikat kecilnya yang licik. "Bukan mirip dari segi wajah tapi kesan~~~~~~~seperti saat Joongie tertawa atau menyeringai. Dia mengingatkanku pada Heenim! Adikmu juga sependapat denganku!"

"Itu hanya perasaan kalian! Sebaiknya aku pergi, banyak yang harus kulakukan untuk menjalankan rencanaku menjebak malaikat kecilku malam ini!"Yunho berdiri dan tanpa pamit keluar dari kantor Taecyeon.

"Telpon aku jika kau butuh wiski lagi!"teriak Taecyeon keras.

.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

Ketiga remaja yang sedang berselonjor diranjang besar Jaejoong itu tampak melihat ke langit-langit kamar itu yang dihiasi lukisan indah sakura yang sedang berguguran yang sangat disukai _namja_ cantik yang terlihat terus mengoyangkan kakinya itu. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut ketiganya yang biasanya selalu meributkan sesuatu. Pikiran mereka sibuk memikirkan rencana apa lagi yang harus mereka gunakan untuk membantu Jaejoong setelah ide gila Changmin tentang_ transgender_ akhirnya berbuah memar besar dipipinya karena lemparan bola basket dari Jaejoong yang mengamuk seperti kucing liar, beberapa cakaran juga terlihat dikedua lengan putra bungsu Shim Kangin yang nakal itu.

Seraya mengusap pelan memar dipipinya yang masih terus berdenyut Changmin mengerutu kesal dalam hati. Untuk apa mereka menemani Jaejoong kembali ke _mansion_ Jung jika sejak tadi mereka hanya melihat langit-langit kamar yang dipenuhi bunga itu? Lebih bagus mereka ke _game center_, pikir Changmin sambil membolak balik halaman majalah_ fashion_ yang disukai Jaejoong dan matanya menatap sesuatu sebelum menyeringai lebar.

"Aku punya ide!"

Jeritan mengelegar Shim Changmin lagi-lagi mengejutkan Jaejoong dan Hanna hingga keduanya terlonjak dan sontak duduk ditengah ranjang yang sudah kusut masai karena ulah mereka. Sepasang mata doe yang terlihat kuyu karena kesal dengan ide Changmin yang dianggapnya sangat tidak masuk akal itu sekarang menatap penuh harap pada sepupunya yang sedang menyeringai seperti iblis sedangkan Hanna meremaskan kuat lengan adiknya karena tidak sabar. Mereka butuh ide brillian, bukan seringai bodoh Changmin!

"Cepat katakan atau kubunuh kau sekarang juga!"ancam Hanna sadis diikuti anggukan setuju dari Jaejoong yang juga ikut mengenggam erat tangan Changmin seolah_ namja_ jangkung itu akan melarikan diri dari kamar itu.

Setelah menarik nafas beberapa kali dan memasang ekspresi serius, Changmin mengatakan idenya kali ini yang serentak membuat Hanna terpingkal-pingkal dan Jaejoong melotot dengan mulut terbuka lebar, bahkan wajah cantik Jaejoong merona hebat hingga Hanna harus menepuk pipinya beberapa kali untuk menyadarkan _namja _cantik yang sepertinya sedang membayangkan ide aneh Changmin yang benar-benar mesum.

"Kau gila!"bentak Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar dan mata yang mengerjap cepat sambil melirik cepat pada majalah yang terbuka dihadapan mereka.

Satu-satunya_ yeoja_ dikamar itu mengangguk cepat seraya memukul sadis kepala Changmin yang tidak sempat menghindar. "Pikiranmu kotor! Tidak mungkin Jaejoongie melakukan itu! Bagaimana jika _samchon _malah terkena serangan jantung?"timpal Hanna ikut mengherdik Changmin yang hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Menurutku hanya itu caranya kau bisa membuktikan apa benar kecurigaanmu, sekaligus juga untuk mempertahankan _samchon_ tetap bersamamu! Memangnya kau mau_ samchon_ terus berkencan dengan _ahjumma _yang seperti _geisha_ itu? Kalian harus ingat_ samchon_ itu _namja _dewasa yang pasti butuh belaian lembut!"Changmin tertawa dalam hati membayangkan jika dalam waktu beberapa hari dia akan memiliki lamborgini yang sedang terparkir dihalaman _mansion._

Suara tajam Changmin yang sok tahu dan penuh intimidasi namun mengandung kebenaran itu mengoyahkan hati Jaejoong. Ditambah bayangan _hyung-_nya menggandeng seorang_ yeoja_ dan melakukan hal-hal seperti yang pernah Yunho lakukan padanya dikamar mereka, TIDAK! _Hyung_-nya tidak boleh menyentuh siapa pun lagi! Tanpa sadar Jaejoong terus mengelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir bayangan menakutkan itu.

"Ayo kita lakukan!"

Seru Jaejoong tiba-tiba dengan mata yang terus menatap pada kalung yang sedang dikenakannya. Kalung _couple _yang dibelikan Yunho _hyung_-nya saat_ namja _Jung itu melakukan perjalanan ke Prancis beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Shim Hanna terhenyak mendengar ucapan nekad yang keluar dari bibir merah_ namja_ cantik yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai _dongsaeng _itu. Dia tidak mau Jaejoong hanya mengikuti kata hati dan emosi sesaatnya tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi yang mungkin terjadi. Ide gila Changmin itu akan merubah segalanya dan Jaejoong akan sangat menyesal jika dugaan mereka salah!

"Kau yakin, Joongie? Bagaimana jika kau salah? Apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan kalian nanti? Ini terlalu ekstrim!"sekarang saja kau tampak begitu rapuh, _chagiya_ sambung Hanna dalam hati meski sorot matanya yang khawatir berusaha keras disembunyikannya.

Perkataan Hanna sedikit mengoyahkan keyakinan Jaejoong, tidak ada jalan kembali jika dia mengikuti ide Changmin namun bayangan Yunho pergi bersama _yeoja_ lain lebih menakutkan Jaejoong yang meremas kuat tangan Hanna untuk menyakinkannya. Lagipula hati Jaejoong tahu pasti Jung Yunho juga mencintainya! Jika tidak, untuk apa semua perhatian yang sangat berlebihan itu?

"Aku yakin. Ayo kita pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"Jaejoong berdiri cepat seraya menyambar tas dan kunci mobilnya namun langkah tergesanya berhenti diambang pintu karena seruan Changmin yang membuatnya menjerit garang.

"Jangan lupa lamborgini itu harus jadi milikku jika kau berhasil!"tuntut bungsu Shim itu licik dengan gaya menyebalkan. "Kudoakan _samchon_ jatuh tepat didepan kakimu!"tambah Changmin dengan senyum menyebalkan.

Dengan sadis Jaejoong menendang tulang kering _namja_ licik yang sialnya adalah sahabat terbaiknya itu. "Akan kulempar mobil itu ke kamarmu kalau perlu!"

.

.

.

.

**NEW YORK**

"Jadi kau sudah menemukannya?"

Dahi Choi Heechul berkerut saat mendengar suara melengking _manager _keponakannya yang sedang menjerit heboh padanya tanpa peduli ada benua yang memisahkan mereka. Kata-kata menyembur tanpa henti dari mulut Kim Junsu yang sepertinya sedang begitu kesal pada ulah Chansung kali ini.

"_**Ini kesekian kalinya dia pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku! Bagaimana jika dia diculik? Kecelakaan? Dibunuh sasaeng fans? Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab! Seharusnya kurantai saja keponakanmu yang membuatku beruban itu!"**_

"Kau beruban, Junchan?"goda Heechul yang sekuat tenaga berusaha menahan tawanya.

"_**Arrrghhhh! Cinderella jelek! Itu hanya perumpamaan! Kapan kalian datang? Aku akan mati muda jika harus mengurus Bryan 1 bulan lagi! Dia bahkan berani mengejek kissmark dileherku!"**_jeritan itu begitu kuat hingga Heechul menjauhkan telinganya dari ponsel ditangannya.

Senyum Heechul menguak saat mendengar semua keluhan yang diteriakan salah satu_ namja_ paling bersemangat yang dikenalnya itu. Dia juga tidak sabar untuk segera kembali ke Seoul, namun ada beberapa hal yang menahannya disini. "Kami akan tiba disana paling cepat 2 minggu lagi! Tolong bantu aku jaga Bryan!"ujar Heechul dengan suara tenang karena akan melelahkan jika dia juga menjerit seperti Junsu.

"_**2 minggu! Lebih dari itu akan kulempar keponakanmu itu ke sungai Han!"**_ancam Junsu sebelum menutup saluran internasioanl itu.

Siwon yang baru masuk ke ruang kerja itu menatap bingung pada istrinya yang sedang tertawa geli. "Ada yang lucu?"tanyanya seraya mencium kening_ yeoja_ yang belakangan ini terlihat begitu bahagia. Harapan tentang Jaejoong yang masih hidup disuatu tempat memang membuat perubahan besar dalam hidup mereka!

"Chansung berulah dan Junsu mengamuk!"beritahu heechul tanpa niat menjelaskan. "Apa kata detektif itu?"tanyanya penasaran pada hasil pembicaraan Siwon dengan detektif yang mereka bayar untuk mencari tahu tentang siapa _namja _muda dalam CCTV rumah sakit di Busan itu.

Siwon menghela nafas lelah, sebelum mengulangi kata-kata yang disampaikan detektif padanya. "Hanya hal-hal kecil seperti tinggi dan berat _namja_ muda itu. Perkiraan usianya antara 25-30 tahun. Jenis pakaiannya menunjukan jika _namja _itu adalah seorang eksekutif muda. Dia melakukan pembayaran _cash_ hingga kita tidak bisa melacaknya melalui pengunaan kartu kredit!"

"Kenapa dia membawa Jaejoong pergi? Kenapa dia tidak melapor ke polisi? Apa yang membuat seorang _namja_ muda mau menjaga seorang anak kecil semalaman dan membawanya pergi keesokan harinya? Apa dia ada hubungannya dengan para penculik itu? Bagaimana jika dia itu sindikat penjual anak?"Heechul jatuh terduduk disamping Siwon sambil terisak kecil. Setelah tahu putranya masih hidup, setiap hari Heechul lalui dengan ketakutan memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong kecilnya.

Siwon memeluk erat bahu yang bergetar itu, dirinya juga sama khawatirnya dengan sang istri. Apa yang bisa terjadi pada anak berusia 5 tahun yang bahkan belum bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. "Kepolisian Busan sudah menyelidiki semua orang yang terlibat dalam penculikan itu. Tidak ada yang mengenal_ namja_ muda itu! Kau harus tenang, Heenim. Kita pasti akan menemukan_ uri_ Joongie!"

.

.

.

.

**SEOUL**

"Ini! Aku yakin mata _samchon_ akan terbelalak lebar sebelum terkena serangan jantung!"

Dua pasang mata melotot dan terbelalak melihat kemeja putih super tipis yang disodorkan Changmin ditangan Jaejoong yang refleks memeluk kain transparan itu didadanya yang berdetak liar. Sejak tadi mereka memang hanya mengikuti langkah Changmin menuju butik-butik _branded _untuk mencari apa yang dinamakan Changmin sebagai senjata perang!

"ini juga! Ini juga! Ohhh...Jangan lupakan ini!"

Lagi-lagi sejumlah barang Changmin sodorkan pada Jaejoong yang termangu menatap semua benda yang sekarang ada ditangannya dengan rasa bingung memuncak yang memenuhi kepalanya. Matanya melirik penuh tanya pada Hanna yang juga sedang terpaku pada benda aneh berwarna merah kecil dengan beberapa tali tipis yang kebetulan berada paling atas dari tumpukan ditangan Jaejoong.

"G-string? Untuk apa ini Shim Changmin? Jadi ini serius?"desis Hanna tertahan pada adiknya yang tidak disangka ternyata sangat mesum dan mengerti tentang semua hal yang sangat baru untuknya dan juga Jaejoong yang sedang menatap bodoh pada salah satu pakaian dalam terkecil yang pernah dilihatnya.

Mata Jaejoong mengerjap beberapa kali dengan wajah merah padam saat melihat apa yang sedang diangkat tinggi oleh Hanna didepan wajah mereka. Ya, tuhan. Apa itu? Kain kecil penuh lubang dan tali itu harus dia apakan? Dia pernah melihat benda semacam itu di majalah, namun tidak mengira jika aslinya akan sekecil dan setipis itu!

"Untuk apa itu? Kenapa hanya tali?"cicit Jaejoong malu dengan kepala tertunduk, berharap tidak ada yang mengenali mereka. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat benda seaneh itu secara langsung karena selama ini semua pakaiannya telah disediakan oleh penata busana yang digaji oleh Yunho khusus untuknya. Jujur Jaejoong malu sekaligus begitu penasaran pada kain tipis yang disebut g-tring itu!

Changmin mengeluarkan seringai iblisnya, dia memang sengaja memilih yang paling tipis dan transparan. "Tentu saja untuk kau pakai!"umumnya langsung.

"Aku yakin_ samchon_ akan pingsan saat melihat bokong mulus Jaejoong nanti!"Hanna tertawa kecil dengan mata mengedip penuh godaan pada Jaejoong yang sontak mencubit kuat lengannya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melalui perdebatan panjang dengan Changmin yang ternyata sangat pemaksa dan tahu banyak hal tentang apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan untuk membuat Yunho takluk pada pesona Jaejoong dan melupakan semua _ahjumma _centil yang akan berusaha menggodanya, sekarang ketiga remaja itu sedang duduk manis di salah satu salon langganan para artis, _Red Carpet_!

"_Hyungie_ akan membunuhku!"

Jaejoong mengerang kecil untuk kesekian kalinya meski tidak dipungkiri dadanya berdebar kencang membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti malam. Menggairahkan sekaligus menakutkan! Puluhan kantong bermerek dibelakang mobilnya akan menjadi senjata perang terbaik yang harus digunakannya dengan secerdik mungkin menurut nasehat gila Changmin yang sukses mengangkat dirinya sendiri menjadi konsultan cinta.

Tawa keras dan tidak tahu malu Changmin menyembur kuat tanpa peduli jika Gunhee, sang penata rambut yang sedang mewarnai rambut hitam Jaejoong menatapnya dengan sorot aneh. "_Samchon_ akan berterima kasih padaku nanti! Mungkin dia akan menghadiahkan sebuah restoran untukku!"ucapnya yakin dengan mata penuh perhitungan.

"Aku bahkan bisa membayangkan_ samchon_ melotot dan terjungkal saat melihat semua perubahan ini, Joongie! Bisa kau bayangkan _samchon_ pulang dan melihat malaikat kecilnya yang polos hilang dan berubah menjadi _namja _cantik nan _sexy_?"Hanna tampak mulai menikmati rencana ini atau mungkin virus gila Changmin telah menular pada_ noona_-nya yang tak kalah jahil itu.

Jaejoong diam memikirkan semua yang akan dilakukannya. Dia tidak mungkin bisa berbalik lagi setelah malam ini. Jika semua tidak sesuai dengan rencananya, maka mungkin Jaejoong akan mengubur kepalanya kedalam tanah karena malu pada Yunho namun jika apa yang dikatakan Changmin dan juga Yoochun yang diam-diam diintrogasinya kemarin terbukti, maka akan dia pastikan Yunho_ hyung_ tidak akan pernah lepas dari genggamannya!

"Kuharap ini akan berhasil~~~~~~~~"sepasang mata doe itu seperti meminta kepastian dari kedua sepupunya yang dengan penuh semangat mendukung semua rencana gilanya ini.

Hanna mendelik tajam pada Jaejoong yang sekarang tampak begitu cantik dengan rambut berwarna pirang indah itu, dia tidak suka melihat keraguan dimata doe itu. "Kau harus membuatnya berhasil! Apapun caranya atau kau hanya mau diam dan melihat _samchon_ digoda_ yeoja_ atau _namja _lain?"sindir Hanna sedikit kesal dengan Jaejoong yang dirasanya terlalu banyak berpikir kali ini.

"Kau benar, _noona!_ Jika dengan cara biasa aku tak berhasil, maka cara paling licik akan kugunakan!"seringai tipis melengkung di _cherry lips_ Jaejoong saat membalas tatapan jahil Changmin. _'Aku tidak rela ahjumma-ahjumma itu menyentuh sejengkal pun kulit hyungie! Dia itu milikku! Tidak ada yang boleh merebutnya lagi!'_ tangan Jaejoong mengenggam erat botol kecil yang tadi diberikan Changmin padanya.

"Ingat jangan lebih dari beberapa tetes!"bisik Changmin tegas.

.

.

.

.

Dengan bersenandung kecil Yunho memacu cepat _audy_ yang dikemudikannya sendiri sambil membayangkan wajah menawan yang pasti sudah menunggunya dirumah karena tadi Hanna menelpon dan berkata Jaejoong batal menginap dirumah mereka.

Malam ini Yunho akan berkata sejujurnya pada Jaejoong, menghancurkan tembok bodoh yang dibangunnya dan mencoba peruntungannya. Dia akan berusaha keras menyakinkan Jaejoong tentang perasaannya, tentang rasa cintanya pada malaikat kecilnya itu sejak tubuh mungil itu masuk dalam pelukannya ditengah malam badai di Busan 12 tahun yang lalu.

DRRRTTTT...

Tangan Yunho mematikan audio di mobilnya saat ponselnya bergetar pelan dan menampilkan nama Jaejoong di_display_-nya. "_Hyungie_ dalam perjalanan pulang!"beritahu Yunho cepat sebelum suara lembut itu bertanya. "Kau sudah makan? Mau dibelikan sesuatu?"tanya Yunho lagi.

"_**Aku ada di apartemen, hyungie~~~~~~"**_

Dahi Yunho mengeryit bingung sambil melambatkan laju mobilnya. "Untuk apa? Kau ingin _hyung _menjemputmu, _chagiya_? Sesuatu terjadi dirumah?"tanya Yunho lembut seraya memutar balik mobilnya menuju Gangnam.

"_**Tidak ada! Aku hanya bosan dan ingin kita bermalam disini, hyungie. Kamar kita di mansion juga berantakan karena ulah Changmin tadi siang."**_cerita Jaejoong dengan suara aneh yang semakin membuat Yunho menduga ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Jaejoong darinya. _**"Cepatlah, hyung. Aku benci sendirian!"**_

Ada yang aneh! Apa hubungan menginap di apartemen dengan kamar mereka yang berantakan? Bukankah dengan mudah Jaejoong bisa meminta pelayan untuk membersihkannya?, pikir Yunho heran. _'Jangan bodoh Jung Yunho! Bukankah ini kesempatanmu? Kalian hanya akan berdua di apartemen itu! Buat namja cantik itu jatuh dalam pelukanmu! Rayu dia dan jadikan dia milikmu seutuhnya!'_,bisikan jahat itu membuat seringai licik terulas dibibir Yunho yang langsung mengijak pedal gas.

"Dalam 30 menit _hyungie_ akan sampai disana dan kita bisa menonton film yang kauinginkan. Pesan saja pizza atau apapun."seru Yunho yang tidak suka membayangkan Jaejoong sedang bergelung diruang tamu sendirian!

"_**15 menit! Atau akan Joongie kunci hyungie diluar!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : so many thanks untuk ide dan sarannya. Sorry jika ada typos. Gimana reaksi Yunho? Apa akan mandi air dingin lagi? Atau malah butuh kipas? Awalnya ini chap singkat tapi setelah baca reviews dank omen grup jadi melebar kemana-mana. Maaf ya ^^


	23. Chapter 22- HOT YUNJAE

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****22- FULL YUNJAE**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

.

**APARTEMENT GANGNAM**

Dengan tangan gemetar Jaejoong meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja rias yang tampak sedikit berantakan dengan _eyeliner,_ catok rambut dan parfum yang dibiarkannya begitu saja tanpa niat untuk membereskannya karena dirinya terlalu gugup. Semua ide gila yang diusulkan Changmin akan dimulai dalam 15 menit! Jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang dan kakinya terasa begitu lemas membayangkan apa reaksi Yunho saat tiba di apartemen dan melihatnya dalam penampilan seperti ini!

"Kalau sampai ini gagal, akan kubunuh _evil _Shim itu!"

Dengan panic_ namja_ cantik itu mulai berjalan pelan mengitari kamar luas beraroma eksotis dengan lampu redup yang baru mereka pasang untuk menimbulkan kesan hangat dan romantis. Jaejoong berusaha mengingat setiap nasehat Changmin dan juga beberapa video yang dipaksakan _namja_ berotak setan itu agar ditontonnya.

"Oh Tuhan! Apa aku bisa melakukannya? Hikssss...Bagaimana jika _hyungie_ menolakku? Memalukan sekali!"erang Jaejoong mengigit pelan bibirnya yang sudah berlapis _lips gloss_ rasa _strawberry_ kesukaannya.

Langkah Jaejoong kemudian berhenti didepan cermin setinggi badan yang menunjukkan bayangan tubuh rampingnya dengan lekuk indah yang akan membuat semua mata melotot dan tidak akan mengalihkan pandangan sedetik pun. Sosok berwajah secantik malaikat dengan rambut pirang yang sedikit ikal itu mengenakan kemeja besar nan tipis yang hanya dikancing 2, memperlihatkan sebelah bahu putih yang begitu menawan, sebagian dada sepucat pualam dengan_ nipple_ _pinkish_ yang mengintip nakal setiap pemilik tubuh indah itu bergerak. Kemeja tipis itu bahkan tidak menutupi setengah bokongnya yang terlihat polos hanya dengan sebuah tali merah yang terselip ditengahnya.

Jaejoong sebenarnya merasa sangat aneh dengan kain tipis yang sedang menutupi bagian pribadinya itu_. G-String,_ begitu nama yang dikatakan Changmin itu bahkan tidak bisa menutupi bagian depannya yang sedikit menonjol dengan sempurna, ditambah bokongnya terasa dingin karena tidak ditutupi apa pun selain tali kecil yang bahkan tidak lebih besar dari _spaghetti_ yang dimakannya tadi siang. Dalam hati Jaejoong mengerang keras dan mengutuki Changmin jika sampai dia masuk angin dengan semua rencana aneh ini.

"_Dengarkan baik-baik! Saat samchon datang, kau harus pura-pura tidak tahu dan lakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu harus membungkuk. Biarkan samchon melihat bokong putihmu itu! Aku yakin dia akan melupakan segalanya dan langsung menerkammu!"seru Changmin dengan senyum mesum seraya melirik bokongnya yang membuat Jaejoong melempar kuat sepupu iblisnya itu dengan kaleng softdrink._

"_Bisakah kau tidak membahas bokongku terus? Otak mesum! Tidak heran jika kau selalu kurus! Aku yakin kau terlalu banyak membayangkan hal-hal gila yang mengharuskanmu bersemedi di kamar mandi!"maki Jaejoong kasar untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu yang membakar kedua pipinya._

_Hanna cekikikan mendengar pembahasan yang semakin melenceng itu. Jika dia jadi Jaejoong, mungkin dia akan pingsan sebelum memulai semua ide gila ini. Butuh keberanian besar untuk merayu orang yang selama ini kau anggap sebagai hyung kandungmu. "Lakukan sesuai instingmu, Joongie! Jangan dengarkan ide tak bermutu Changmin! Cinta itu tidak butuh g-string ataupun rencana gila lainnya."saran Hanna bijak meski senyum nakal tidak lepas dari bibirnya. _

_Namja jangkung yang sedang memperhatikan Jaejoong menaruh sesuatu dalam segelas ice tea mendengus kuat sebelum tergelak kecil,"Sesuai insting? Huh! Dia tidak akan berhasil kalau begitu!"ujar Changmin pesimis dengan ekspresi mengejek. "Kalau kau takut, pastikan saja samchon minum dan kau akan lihat dalam 10 menit dia akan sangat membutuhkan belaian tanganmu! Praktekan saja semua adegan di video itu!"_

"_Cukup! Telingaku panas mendengar semua kata-kata vulgar itu! Noona, kumohon seret adikmu ini keluar dari apartemenku!"jerit Jaejoong kuat tepat didepan wajah Changmin yang hanya menyengir lebar._

Pipi Jaejoong tiba-tiba kembali memanas saat mengingat potongan percakapan aneh itu dan melihat penampilannya sendiri yang begitu sexy dan sensual(?), ditambah kepalanya yang terus membayangkan adegan video dewasa yang baru saja ditontonnya. "Ini harus berhasil! Kau pasti bisa Jung Jaejoong! Rayu saja Yunho dengan semua pesonamu dan dia akan jadi milikmu selamanya!"dengan tegas Jaejoong memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

Mengabaikan sepenuhnya bagian ragu dalam dirinya yang terus menjeritkan ide tentang kenapa dia tidak merengek atau berpura-pura sakit saja seperti biasanya untuk menarik perhatian _hyung_-nya? Kenapa harus melakukan semua hal gila ini? Kenapa dia harus mengenakan pakaian seminim ini?

"Joongie? Kau dimana? Kenapa lampunya tidak dihidupkan?"

Sepasang mata doe Jaejoong melebar saat mendengar suara bass dan langkah kaki yang mulai mendekati kamar mereka. Jantung Jaejoong seperti berhenti berdetak, kakinya seolah terpaku dilantai dan semua ide Changmin tentang cara merayu seorang _namja_ dewasa seolah hilang dikepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BLAM...

Tangan Yunho menghapus selapis keringat dikeningnya, dia terlambat hampir 10 menit karena membeli sesuatu di toko DVD di sudut jalan menuju apartemen ini. Sempat dia berpikir jika Jaejoong akan melakukan ancamannya namun saat menekan _password _dan pintu apartemen terbuka membuat Yunho menarik nafas lega dan tersenyum lebar.

Sepasang mata musang itu menatap bingung pada sekeliling apartemen yang terasa begitu hening dan sedikit gelap. Kenapa Jaejoong tidak menghidupkan lampu utama, pikirnya bingung seraya memanggil nama _namja_ cantik yang tidak dilihat bergelung diruang tamu.

"Joongie? Kau dimana? Kenapa lampunya tidak dihidupkan?"

Tidak adanya sahutan membuat Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu-satunya kamar tidur di apartemen mewah itu. Mungkin saja Jaejoong sedang mandi dan tidak mendengar panggilannya. Bagus sekali, ini akan memudahkan rencananya merayu _namja_ cantik itu! Yunho akan mengajak_ namja_ cantik itu untuk menonton video yang dibawanya dan mungkin saja gairah Jaejoong akan terangsang saat melihat adegan-adegan dewasa yang bisa dipastikan akan mengobarkan api dalam diri malaikat tersayangnya yang sudah berani membalas ciumannya itu dan kali ini Yunho akan melakukannya hingga akhir untuk memastikan Jung Jaejoong menjadi miliknya dalam arti sesungguhnya!

'_Aku mencintaimu, Jung Jaejoong dan mungkin sedikit cara licik untuk membuatmu jatuh dalam pelukanku tidak ada salahnya.',_Yunho membuang rasa gamang dalam hatinya karena dia yakin Jaejoong punya perasaan yang sama dengannya. Mungkin pada awalnya _namja _cantik itu akan marah dan mengamuk, namun Yunho siap menerima segala resikonya!

Dengan seringai licik dibibir hatinya, Yunho membuka pintu kamar mereka perlahan. Bermaksud untuk mengejutkan Jaejoong namun semua rencananya hancur berantakan bahkan sebelum dimulai karena dia 'lah yang malah mendapatkan kejutan besar yang membuat matanya terbuka lebar dan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak!

"Joongie..."

Suara Yunho tercetak ditenggorokannya saat matanya melihat hal terseksi yang bahkan tidak pernah dibayangkannya dalam mimpi terliarnya. Disana, tepat didepan cermin setinggi badan itu Yunho melihat sosok Jaejoong yang sedang membungkuk untuk mengambil sesuatu dilantai namun bukan benda yang diambil _namja_ cantik itu yang menjadi focus perhatian Yunho, melainkan bokong polos yang tepat dihadapannya. Mata Yunho menangkap tali tipis berwarna merah yang terselip diantara belahan bokong sintal yang pernah diremasnya dengan penuh gairah beberapa hari yang lalu.

Seraya menahan debaran jantungnya yang menggila dan darah yang tiba-tiba mengalir deras diseluruh pembuluh darahnya, Yunho melangkah pelan mendekati Jaejoong yang baru saja berdiri tegak dan perlahan berbalik kearahnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca diwajah menawan itu.

"_Chagiya_...Ap..."ucapan Yunho kembali terputus. Kali ini dia bahkan hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri saat melihat jelas penampilan Jaejoong yang sungguh sangat menggoda dan membuat bagian selatannya sontak mengeras tanpa disentuh sedikit pun.

Rambut pirang yang ditata berantakan, bibir merah berkilat yang sedikit terbuka seperti mengundang Yunho untuk melumatnya intim, sepasang mata doe yang memandang sayu padanya, kemeja tipis yang memperlihatkan bahu ramping dan membuat salah satu _nipple _indah yang pernah disentuhnya mengintip nakal. Pandangan Yunho terus turun dan rahangnya benar-benar terbuka lebar dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Jung Jaejoong-nya yang polos mengenakan _g-string_ mini berwarna merah?

"Tidak! Ini pasti hanya mimpi! Jaejoongie tidak mungkin berpakaian seberani ini! Aku pasti sedang mengkhayalkan hal mesum tentang malaikat kecilku itu!",bisik Yunho berulang kali dengan suara pelan meski matanya terpaku pada tubuh indah yang berdiri didepannya dengan wajah menggoda itu. Tanpa sadar Yunho menggeleng keras dan mulai mengusap kasar kedua matanya namun sosok menggoda itu tidak menghilang malah berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyum gugup yang terlihat begitu mematikan dimatanya.

"Mungkin aku sudah mati!",guman Yunho bodoh dengan mata berkilat penuh gairah.

.

.

"Yunho _hyung_!"panggil Jaejoong ragu dengan suara lirih. Reaksi Yunho yang terus menggelengkan kepala dan bicara sendiri itu begitu membingungkan untuknya!

Walaupun tidak berpengalaman Jaejoong bisa melihat percik gairah dalam sepasang mata tajam Jung Yunho yang sedang menelusuri seluruh tubuhnya seolah ingin segera menelan bulat-bulat. Dia yakin Yunho juga tergoda dan terangsang dengan penampilannya, namun kenapa_ namja_ berwajah tampan itu terus menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusap matanya?

"_Hyungie!"_

Panggil Jaejoong lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih kuat dan sedikit kesal. Dia tidak suka diabaikan, terutama oleh Yunho. Tangan Jaejoong lalu menarik dasi Yunho dengan kasar hingga _namja _Jung itu refleks mengerang karena sedikit tercekik.

Tarikan kuat dilehernya membuat Yunho tersadar jika apa yang dilihatnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu bukanlah mimpi. Yang sedang berdiri didepannya dengan penampilan menggoda dan secarik _g-string_ mini nan tipis berwarna merah itu memang Jaejoongie-nya, malaikat kecilnya yang seharusnya saat ini menunggunya sambil menonton televisi dan mengunyah _popcorn._

"Jadi ini bukan mimpi? Ini nyata?"ucap Yunho bodoh tanpa sadar jika ekspresi wajah _namja _cantik didepannya sontak berubah pias. "Apa...Kenapa...Kau..."Yunho memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati saat bibirnya terasa keluh sedangkan dia ingin bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. Kenapa Jaejoong berpakaian seperti itu? Apa _namja _cantik itu juga sedang berusaha merayunya? Kenapa rencananya untuk menaklukan Jaejoong malah berbalik seperti ini?

Mendengar gumanan pelan dan wajah tidak percaya Yunho yang terus menatapnya tajam membuat Jaejoong tanpa sadar memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri dan merapatkan kemeja tipis yang membalut tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar merasa sangat telanjang saat ini terutama saat hawa dingin AC menerpa bokongnya yang polos. Raut wajah Yunho yang aneh dan bingung membuatnya merasa begitu malu dan ingin menangis. Ternyata dia terlalu percaya diri jika Jung Yunho mencintainya sebagai seorang _namja_!

Dia bahkan tidak terlihat ingin menerkamku! Semua rencana ini begitu bodoh dan memalukan! Pasti _hyungie _berpikir aku seperti_ namja_ jalang yang begitu rendah! Jaejoong merasa ingin menampar kuat dirinya yang sudah berkhayal terlalu tinggi jika Yunho mencintainya hanya karena ciuman dan sentuhan _namja _Jung itu beberapa hari yang lalu!

"_Mianhe, Hyungie_...Aku hanya...Aku...Hiksss...Ini hanya..."Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, meremas ujung kemeja tipis yang seperti mengejeknya, membiarkan isak kecil lolos dari mulutnya. Dia begitu malu dan ingin mengubur dirinya dalam samudera pasifik. Kakinya bergetar hebat saat dia berusaha untuk berdiri tegak seraya menarik kemeja pendek itu untuk menutupi bokongnya, ini semua bencana!

.

.

"Hey! Ada apa? Kenapa menangis, _nae sarang_? Angkat kepalamu, Joongie."

Sebagai _namja_ dewasa yang sangat berpengalaman Yunho berusaha dengan cepat mengatasi rasa terkejutnya akan penampilan Jaejoong. Dari isak kecil dan tingkah aneh Jaejoong yang terus menarik kemeja tipis itu tanpa menyadari jika hal yang dia lakukan malah membuat dadanya terpampang jelas. Yunho bisa menebak jika saat ini Jaejoong-nya sedang merasa sangat malu karena berpikir jika Yunho menolak dan pasti akan mengecam tindakan beraninya. Tubuh ramping itu bergetar kuat dengan isak kecil yang terus terdengar olehnya dan membuat sisi posesif yang selalu ditujukannya pada Jaejoong memberontak keluar.

"Aku...Hyungie...Hiksss...Aku...Ma..."ucapan Jaejoong itu tertelan dan matanya sontak terbuka lebar saat dia merasakan dagunya diangkat dan bibir tebal Yunho melumat bibirnya dengan gerakan lembut sedangkan tangan besar itu menariknya masuk dalam pelukan hangat yang begitu dikenalinya itu.

Selama beberapa detik atau menit Yunho menyesap, menjilat dan mengulum _cherry lips_ itu bergantian dengan begitu intim. "_Hyungie_?"mata sayu Jaejoong menyiratkan kebingungan dan pertanyaan saat Yunho melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan mengangkat dagunya agar mata mereka bertatapan, salah satu tangan _namja _Jung itu menarik pinggang Jaejoong agar merapat padanya.

"Jangan pernah menangis, luv~~~~kau indah sekali!"

Mata Jaejoong melebar mendengar pujian yang dibisikan suara parau itu terlebih saat dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang keras mengenai bagian dirinya yang hanya ditutupi _g-string_ mini. Suasana hati_ namja_ cantik itu yang tadinya ragu dan sangat sedih sontak berubah, dalam benaknya Jaejoong menjerit bahagia karena bagian tubuh Yunho yang mengeras itu membuktikan jika _namja _tampan itu bergairah padanya.

Tanpa tahu apa yang sedang bergelut dalam pikiran Jaejoong yang membalas tatapannya dengan mata berbinar aneh, tangan Yunho menangkup kedua pipi yang terasa sedikit lembab karena airmata itu. Yunho yakin ini saat yang paling tepat untuk menyatakan apa yang selama ini tersimpan dalam hatinya. Bukankah Jaejoongie-nya dengan berani telah mengambil langkah pertama? Jadi Jung Yunho akan memastikan langkah pertama itu akan mereka akhir bersama dengan indah!

"_Saranghae,_ Jung Jaejoong! Kau tahu? Ini adalah saat yang sudah_ hyungie_ tunggu selama 5 tahun! Mungkin kau berpikir aku ini gila atau aneh karena mencintaimu dengan cara yang paling tidak masuk akal tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, _nae sarang_...Sejak dulu hingga dimasa depan nanti, aku hanya akan mencintai seorang Jung Jaejoong!"

Ucapan tegas itu terdengar seperti sumpah ditelinga Jaejoong. "_Hyungie _hikssss...Kau membuat Joongie begitu takut tadi!"_namja _cantik itu terisak kuat dengan airmata yang membasahi kedua pipinya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli lagi pada penampilannya yang pasti sudah berantakan dan jauh dari kata sexy apalagi menggoda.

Dengan manja,_ namja_ cantik itu mengalungkan tangannya disekeliling leher kekar Yunho yang terus memberikan kecupan kecil disekeliling wajah menawan itu. Jaejoong terkekeh kecil dengan perlakuan sayang itu hingga dengan nekat melompat kearah Yunho dan melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang _namja_ Jung yang langsung menahan kedua bokong polosnya yang hanya berhiaskan tali _g-string_.

"_Nado Saranghae, Hyungie_!"bisik Jaejoong tepat sebelum dirinya membalas lumatan bibir hati Yunho dengan berani. Ciuman mereka kali ini begitu panas diiringi hisapan kuat, gigitan kecil dan lesakan lidah keduanya yang saling menggoda dengan nakal hingga erangan disertai desahan keluar setiap kali mereka mengubah arah ciuman itu. Tubuh Jaejoong terasa panas membara dan berdenyut aneh saat dirasakannya jemari Yunho membelai belahan bokongnya dengan gerakan nakal.

Jemari Jaejoong bergerak cepat membuka dasi dan juga kancing kecil kemeja Yunho, dia juga ingin menyentuh kulit tan dan dada kekar Yunho yang selama ini hanya bisa dilihatnya saja. "Ehhmmm..."desah Jaejoong terkesiap saat dirasanya jari panjang Yunho memainkan tali _g-string_ yang terasa begitu menganggu itu. "_Hyung_!"bentak Jaejoong kasar dengan mata sayu saat Yunho sengaja menarik tarik kecil kuat hingga mengenai belahan bokongnya.

"Kau terlihat begitu mematikan dengan benda kecil ini_, luv..."_suara Yunho terdengar parau ditelinganya yang sedang dikulum pelan dan dijilat oleh lidah kasar itu. Tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dan apa yang sedang dilakukan lidahnya pada leher jenjang Jaejoong,_ namja_ bertubuh besar itu menjatuhkan tubuh ramping itu ditengah ranjang besar mereka.

Sepasang mata doe Jaejoong berkilat menggoda, apa yang dilakukan Yunho padanya membuat rasa percaya dirinya meningkat dan ingatan pada video panas yang ditontonnya membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk bergaya senakal mungkin. Jaejoong bisa melihat gairah dimata Yunho yang sedang tergesa melepaskan celana panjangnya hingga menyisakan_ boxer_ hitam yang mengembung itu meledak saat Jaejoong dengan gaya seduktif melebarkan kaki jenjang miliknya hingga _g-string_ merah kecil yang hampir membuat Yunho terkena serangan jantung itu terlihat jelas, apalagi 2 kancing kemeja tipis itu telah lepas sedari tadi sehingga dada Jaejoong yang sudah dihiasi beberapa _kissmark _terlihat jelas.

"Sudah berani menggodaku? Jangan salahkah aku, Jung Jaejoong!"

Ancaman mesum yang diikuti dengan tindihan tubuh berat itu membuahkan gelak tawa rendah dari bibir merah Jaejoong yang sedikit membengkak. Refleks Jaejoong mengalungkan lengannya dileher Yunho dan memainkan jemarinya dipunggung lebar_ namja_ tampan itu.

Dengan nakal Jaejoong mencium bibir Yunho dengan lidah yang menjilat kecil bibir hati itu sebelum menggigitnya ringan. "Apa yang akan _hyungie_ lakukan?"suara lembut dengan sedikit desahan itu seolah menantang Yunho yang segera meraih kaki jenjang yang begitu menggoda itu serta menarik kasar _g-string_ merah itu hingga robek dan membuangnya asal.

"Benda kecil itu mengganggu pandanganku!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : DON'T KILL ME! Thanks to all readers dan reviewers yang tampaknya sama penasarannya dengan gw. Chapter depan akan dilanjut dan semakin HOT *maybe* karena ide gw mandet dan takut berubah pikiran so yang siap ini langsung di posting. Give some your reviews, advice or etc tentang malam panas!

SEE YOU SUPER SOON ^^


	24. Chapter 23- HOT YUNJAE 2

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****23- FULL YUNJAE**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

.

**APARTEMENT GANGNAM**

Jaejoong terkesiap kecil saat merasakan tangan besar Yunho meremas ringan tubuhnya yang mengeras sebelum menarik kasar _g-string_ merah yang sudah terasa lembab karena bukti gairahnya itu. Membuat hawa dingin AC langsung menerpa bagian tubuh Jaejoong yang begitu sensitif dan terus berdenyut panas.

Perlindungan terakhirnya yang tak berguna itu sekarang teronggok tak berdaya disalah satu lampu meja yang bersinar redup. Tubuh ramping dengan kulit sepucat pualam yang dihiasi beberapa _hickey_ itu sekarang polos tanpa selembar kain pun yang melindunginya dari tatapan penuh gairah _namja_ yang menjulang diatasnya dengan senyum iblis!

"Benda kecil itu mengganggu pandanganku!"

Yunho berdesis tajam dengan tangan yang mulai meremas pelan tubuh polos Jaejoong yang ternyata juga sudah sangat bergairah dengan sedikit _precum _yang memudahkan gerakan tangan Yunho yang suka melihat reaksi seksi Jaejoong setiap kali dia mempercepat kocokannya pada junior yang begitu pas ditelapak tangannya. "Malaikat kecilku ternyata sangat berani..."guman Yunho lirih diantara kuluman dan hisapan kuatnya pada salah satu _nipple pinkish_ yang setajam duri itu.

Dari sudut matanya,_ namja_ Jung itu bisa melihat wajah cantik itu merona indah dengan mulut yang terus mendesah kecil. Jaejoong-nya mulai terbakar gairah hingga tidak menyadari jika kakinya terbuka lebar dan melingkar sempurna di pinggang Yunho yang menyeringai mesum. Perlahan dengan ciuman dan lidah panas yang semakin menurun ditubuh dengan kulit sepucat pualam itu, mulut Yunho akhirnya sampai di junior mungil yang sejak tadi diremasnya ringan. Dengan nakal diciumnya paha dalam Jaejoong sebelum menyesapnya kuat hingga bercak merah timbul dikulit putih itu.

"Arhhh...Uhhh..."Jaejoong mendesah kuat dan sangat terkejut melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Yunho pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sensasi geli bercampur nikmat itu membuat kepalanya terasa melayang dengan perut yang terus terasa aneh. "_Hyungieee..._Hmmm...Ahh..._"_desisnya kuat saat dilihatnya lidah kasar Yunho menelusuri bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras sempurna dengan gerakan menggoda, ditambah jari-jari sialan Yunho mengelus ringan _hole_-nya yang terus berkedut aneh.

Lirikan cepat sepasang mata musang itu tertangkap oleh mata Jaejoong yang setengah terpejam karena semua kenikmatan yang menyerbunya, membuat _namja _cantik itu sadar jika saat ini Yunho sedang mencoba membuatnya terangsang dengan lidah dan mulutnya. _'Akan kubalas hyungie nanti!_',geram Jaejoong dalam hati meski mulutnya terus mendesah kecil saat jari panjang Yunho dan lidah panasnya itu terus menggodanya namun sepertinya tidak berniat melakukan hal lain yang dilihat Jaejoong dalam salah satu video mesum itu!

Dengan kuat Yunho mengisap junior mungil yang bahkan tidak dikotori oleh sehelai rambut pun itu. Meremasnya ringan dan kuat secara bergantian sesuai dengan ritme yang dilakukan mulut dan lidahnya. Seringai kecil terulas dibibirnya saat mendengar Jaejoong terus mendesah kuat seraya tanpa sadar menarik kasar kepala Yunho agar lebih mendekati pusat tubuhnya. "Lebih kuat! Jangan berani berhenti!"perintah suara lembut yang sedang diselimuti gairah itu dengan mata terpejam erat.

"Sesuai perintahmu, _nae sarang_..."guman Yunho dengan suara aneh sambil melakukan apa yang diminta Jaejoong sementara jarinya berusaha menerobos _hole _ketat berwarna_ pinkish_ yang terpampang didepan matanya dan terus berkedut indah. Yunho sendiri merasa begitu kesakitan karena _boxer _yang masih dikenanya membungkus erat bagian selatannya semakin mengeras.

Tubuh Jaejoong melemas, dia merasa darah mengalir ke kepalanya. Sesuatu seperti ingin menyembur keluar dari dalam dirinya. Tangannya yang meremas kuat penutup tempat tidur saat tubuhnya melengkung diikuti hisapan kuat mulut Yunho yang terasa membakar seluruh dirinya. "_Hyungieeee..._Aku...Ahmmm..."mulut Jaejoong mendesah kuat saat gairahnya melesak keluar. Matanya sontak terbuka lebar karena dirasanya lidah kasar Yunho kembali menjilat bukti cinta yang mengotori bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Apa yang dilakukan Yunho terlihat begitu sexy namun juga membuatnya malu, ini melebihi semua bayangan liarnya tentang malam panas yang ingin dihabiskannya bersama_ namja_ yang paling dicintainya ini. Selama ini Jaejoong hanya berharap Yunho mencintainya layaknya seorang kekasih, mereka bercinta dan kemudian tidur berpelukan. Sederhana dan normal! Sangat jauh dari semua kegilaan penuh gairah yang sedang terjadi dikamar ini!

"Rasamu begitu manis, _chagiya...Strawberry_~~~~"suara rendah Yunho yang terus membersihkan juniornya dengan perlahan yang membuat Jaejoong begitu malu dan ingin memalingkan wajahnya, namun sesuatu seperti menahannya hingga matanya terus terpaku pada apa yang sedang dilakukan mulut dan lidah Yunho pada dirinya.

Baru saja Jaejoong akan mengatur nafasnya yang tercekat karena Yunho sudah melepaskan juniornya saat _namja_ cantik itu merasa tangan Yunho malah melebarkan kakinya yang diangkat hingga melingkari leher Yunho yang masih membungkuk dibawah tubuhnya. Seringai lebar dibibir hati itu seperti membunyikan tanda bahaya bagi Jaejoong yang benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ingin dilakukan Yunho padanya.

"_Hyungie?..._Ap...Issshhh..."kebingungan Jaejoong berganti menjadi desis terkejut saat sesuatu yang basah dan lunak terasa menusuk dan mulai menghisap bagian rahasianya yang tidak pernah disentuh siapa pun.

Kesadaran menghantamnya tentang apa yang sedang dilakukan _hyung-_nya itu. Sontak tangan Jaejoong berusaha mendorong bahu kekar itu. "Jangan! Arhhjjjj..._Hyungieee _itu..."ucapan terbata Jaejoong terhenti berganti erangan kuat dirinya yang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menjerit nikmat. Rasanya begitu aneh, geli sekaligus nikmat yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya meremang dan melupakan niat awalnya yang ingin melarang Yunho melakukan gila itu. "Arrghhh...Sakit!"erangnya kecil saat sesuatu menggantikan lidah kasar itu dan berusaha masuk dalam _hole_nya hingga tanpa sadar _namja _cantik itu berusaha merapatkan kakinya.

Merasa cukup dengan semua godaannya, Yunho bergerak naik keatas dan kembali melumat bibir merah yang setengah terbuka itu. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, luv..."Yunho mencium _cherry lips_ itu dengan brutal dan panas, tangan kiri yang meremas kuat dada Jaejoong yang membusung sedangkan jari-jari tangan kanannya bergerak keluar masuk dalam_ hole_ yang begitu ketat dan mencengkram kuat jarinya.

"Buka kakimu untukku, _Luv_..."bisik Yunho parau diantara ciuman mereka dan tersenyum tipis saat _namja _cantik yang memeluk erat lehernya itu mengikuti permintaannya hingga dia bisa menambahkan jari keduanya dalam kehangatan yang hanya akan menjadi miliknya itu.

Sesuai instingnya, Jaejoong melingkarkan kakinya disekeliling pinggang Yunho. Bibirnya mengisap kuat leher _namja_ berkulit tan, mengukir _kissmark_ ditubuh orang yang paling dicintainya itu. Dia bisa merasakan bagian tubuh Yunho yang besar dan mengeras mengenai bagian bawahnya yang terus berkedut aneh karena jari-jari nakal itu. "Bolehkah?"awalnya Jaejoong bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dibisikan tepat didepan mulutnya itu hingga dia melihat rahang Yunho mengetat seperti menahan sesuatu.

Selama beberapa detik Jaejoong terdiam dan mencerna pertanyaan singkat itu hingga dia menangkap sorot api dalam mata tajam yang selalu menatap lembut dan penuh sayang padanya. "Uhhmmm...Ya_, hyungie_ boleh..."angguknya kecil memberi izin disertai pelukan erat dileher Yunho yang berkeringat.

Lega menyelimuti tubuh tegang Yunho saat melihat anggukan kecil dari _namja_ cantik yang begitu menggoda dibawahnya ini. "Kau boleh mengigitku keras atau lakukan apa saja untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya!"bisik Yunho parau seraya memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil dileher jenjang Jaejoong. "Aku mulai..."beritahunya tepat saat dirinya mulai bergerak pelan memasuki tubuh Jaejoong yang memeluk kuat dirinya dengan kuku-kuku yang menancap dipunggungnya.

Tubuh Jaejoong seperti terbakar dan terbelah dua, sakit sekali seperti ada puluhan pisau tajam yang menusuknya tanpa perasaan. Nafasnya tersengal dan kakinya bergetar hebat meski tangan Yunho memegangnya kuat. Dengan kuat Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. "Hikss..._Hyungie..._Sakit...Uhhh..._Hyungiee..."_erangnya kuat dengan mata terpejam erat dan berusaha focus pada apa yang dilakukan lidah Yunho pada _nipple_nya.

Melihat raut kesakitan dan airmata dipipi Jaejoong yang memerah itu, membuat Yunho menghentikan gerakannya untuk menyatukan tubuh mereka. "Uhh...Kau kesakitan! Apa kita hentikan, _luv_?"tanya Yunho dengan suara tercekat, berusaha menahan dirinya mati-matian untuk tidak bergerak cepat dan mengakhiri penderitaannya sendiri karena sebejad apapun Yunho, dia tetap lebih mengutamakan kebahagiaan Jaejoong. Jika_ namja_ cantik itu menolak, maka dia akan berhenti!

Kepala berambut pirang itu menggeleng kuat dengan mata yang berkilau antara rasa sakit dan rasa egois yang selalu menjadi bagian dirinya. Tinggal selangkah dan Jung Yunho akan mutlak menjadi miliknya! Jaejoong tidak akan sudi berhenti sekarang meski dia harus menahan semua rasa sakit mengerikan yang seolah membakar bagian bawah tubuhnya itu.

"TIDAK! Lanjutkan! Aku ingin _hyungie _ada dalam diriku!"jeritnya tertahan dengan bibir terkatup. "Aku akan membencimu jika kau berhenti sekarang, Jung Yunho!"desis Jaejoong dingin saat melihat keraguan dalam sepasang mata musang itu. Sorot mata itu membuat Jaejoong nekad mendorong dirinya sendiri kearah Yunho hingga benda keras itu masuk tiba-tiba dalam tubuhnya dan membuatnya menjerit keras dengan airmata mengalir deras dan jemari yang menusuk kedalam kulit bahu Yunho yang juga mengetatkan rahangnya saat merasa panas menyelimuti seluruh junionya!

Ini sakit sekali dan mungkin akan membunuhnya, namun terlalu berharga untuk ditolaknya! Saat ini Jung Yunho resmi menjadi miliknya dan Jaejoong akan melakukan segala cara untuk memastikan _namja _Jung itu selalu disisinya. Bagian bawahnya terasa begitu penuh dengan sensani aneh dan panas membakar yang baru kali ini dirasakanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Joongie? Apa aku harus mengeluarkannya?"tanya Yunho panic saat melihat bagaimana nafas Jaejoong tersenggal dan_ namja_ cantik itu terus berdesis kecil seperti menahan sakit. Dia memang bajingan yang seharusnya ditembak mati, pikir Yunho yang marah pada dirinya sendiri karena raut kesakitan diwajah Jaejoong itu malah membuat tubuhnya yang mengeras semakin membesar dan terus memerintahkan otaknya untuk bergerak memuaskan gairahnya sendiri.

Dengan lembut Yunho merengkuh tubuh kecil yang bergetar menahan sakit itu, bagaimana pun ini pertama kalinya untuk Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak ingin malaikat tersayangnya itu merasa tidak nyaman. "Kita berhenti,_ chagiya_..._Hyung _janji lain kali kita akan melakukannya lagi!"bujuk Yunho pelan. Dia tidak sanggup melihat Jaejoongie-nya menangis karena keegoisannya!

Sepasang mata bulat itu menatap tajam pada Yunho meski airmata terus membasahi pipinya, "Aku tidak mau!"desis Jaejoong keras kepala dengan mulut terkatup rapat dan selapis keringat membasahi wajahnya. "Bergeraklah, _hyung_..."pinta Jaejoong setelah beberapa saat membiasakan dirinya dengan tubuh Yunho.

Dalam hati Yunho memaki sifat keras kepala_ namja_ cantik yang dicintainya ini sebelum melumat _cherry lips_ Jaejoong dengan gerakan lembut seiring dengan gerakan pelan Yunho menyatukan tubuh mereka. Bahunya terasa begitu perih karena cakaran kuku panjang Jaejoong, namun dia tahu itu belum seberapa daripada sakit yang pasti sedang dirasakan oleh malaikat kecilnya.

.

.

.

Awalnya begitu mengerikan, setiap gerakan kecil Yunho yang berusaha masuk membuatnya hampir menjerit kesakitan. Jaejoong mengutuk kasar semua video yang ditontonnya! Wajah penuh gairah para pemain itu hanyalah penipuan! Ciuman intim Yunho juga tidak mampu mengalihkan rasa sakit yang terus menghujam tubuhnya hingga Jaejoong melepaskan ciuman itu dan mengigit kuat lengan_ namja _Jung yang terus bergerak pelan dalam tubuhnya.

"Arrrhhhh..._Hyung_!"pekik Jaejoong keras saat tiba-tiba junior Yunho yang sedang bergerak pelan dalam dirinya mengenai sesuatu dalam tubuhnya dan membuat kepalanya seperti dipenuhi ribuan bintang. Rasanya begitu aneh sekaligus nikmat dan seperti candu karena Jaejoong ingin terus merasakannya. "Disana...Jangan berhenti_, hyung!"_jeritnya diantara desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Hati Yunho lega saat melihat wajah cantik yang menahan sakit itu sekarang tampak merona merah karena gairah yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh mereka. Yunho bergerak cepat sesuai ritme dan kaki jenjang Jaejoong melingkar erat padanya. _"Damn!_ Kau memang penggoda Jung Jaejoong!"raung Yunho kasar saat _hole_ sempit itu mengetat dan meremas kuat juniornya hingga Yunho merasa begitu sakit sekaligus nikmat. "Peluk erat aku, _luv..."_perintah Yunho tajam sebelum tiba-tiba mendorong kuat dirinya hingga Jaejoong memekik keras.

"Sekarang_ hyungie_ hanya milikku!"bisik Jaejoong tajam diantara deru nafasnya yang berlomba dengan erangan kasar Yunho yang bergerak cepat diatasnya. Tangan besar yang dulu selalu mengusap sayang kepalanya, sekarang menarik kuat tubuhnya hingga mata mereka bertatapan dan nafas hangat Yunho terasa dibibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Yunho suka mendengar nada protektif dan egois dalam suara lembut itu,"Dan selamanya kita akan bersama, Jung Jaejoong! Semua yang ingin merebutmu dariku akan kusingkirkan!"ucap _namja_ Jung itu tegas dan tersenyum lebar saat Jaejoong mengangguk setuju dan menarik kepalanya untuk menyatukan mulut mereka.

Setelah itu, selama beberapa jam kemudian hanya suara desahan dan erangan yang terdengar dari kamar mewah apartemen Gangnam itu. Yunho bergerak pelan dan cepat sesuai dengan gairah dan rasa cinta yang berkobar dalam diri mereka. Suara Jaejoong yang mendesah kuat saat mendapatkan klimaksnya benar-benar seperti alunan _melody _yang pernah didengar Yunho seumur hidupnya.

"_Saranghae!_"bisik keduanya bersamaan saat puncak kenikmatan itu mereka capai.

.

.

.

.

**GAME CENTER**

Sudah 2 jam Changmin berkeliling di tempat yang menyediakan hampir semua permainan baru yang begitu disukainya itu. Setelah menurunkan Hanna yang mengeluh kelelahan dirumah, bungsu dari keluarga Shim itu memutuskan untuk melepaskan rasa bosan karena seharian menemani sepupunya yang pasti saat ini sedang sibuk merayu _samchon_-nya di _game center_ kesukaannya.

"Kita ulangi lagi!"

Suara berat itu menghentikan lamunan singkat Changmin yang sontak kembali tersenyum lebar pada_ namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar yang baru beberapa saat dikenalnya. "Kau masih belum menyerah, Chan?"

Mata besar itu mendelik kesal pada Changmin sebelum seringai menyebalkan yang begitu mirip dengan seringai Changmin itu terulas dibibir_ namja_ yang bernama Chan itu. "Aku akan mengalahkanmu kali ini! Lihat saja!"seru_ namja_ itu dengan gusar dan penuh dendam.

"Baik, sekali lagi dan jika kau tetap kalah maka..."mata Changmin berkedip jahil sedangkan jarinya menunjuk kearah restoran yang tidak jauh dari _game center_ ini.

_Namja_ berpenampilan aneh dengan topi yang hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu memaki pelan, entah mengapa tadi dia bisa merasa senang bertemu dengan_ namja_ jangkung yang ternyata sangat licik ini. "Akan kutraktir kau hingga puas!"semburnya kesal seraya mengangkat kembali senjata mainan itu.

"Kuharap kau punya banyak uang, Chan! Karena aku lapar!"tawa riang Changmin dan makian kasar teman bermainnya memenuhi tempat itu hingga beberapa orang melirik mereka dengan penuh tanya.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks always untuk semua support, reviews, ide dan sarannya. Untuk saran mb April bagian melumuri coklat dan lainnya, mungkin akan dipakai untuk chapter lain. Ini cukup memuaskan? Jika tidak, bayangkan sendiri ya ^_*

Untuk yang share pic menggoda iman di grup, omg kalian benar-benar memberi inspirasi nakal untuk gw wkwkwkk...Btw, thanks a lot Rose, Jejungyunho, Xiao, MyBabyWonkyu dll.

SEE YOU SUPER SOON^^

.

.

**TEASER CHAP DEPAN**

"Nakal! Kau hampir membuatku mati berdiri karena bokong indah itu! Kau harus sering-sering memakainya jika kita sedang berduaan!"

"Jadi aku harus membelikanmu mobil baru, begitu?"

"Tepat sekali! Aku ingin mobil yang lebih keren lagi untuk dipamerkan pada Lord Voldemin itu!"

"Dimana Jesicca? Siapa yang menelepon? Ada apa ini? Kenapa putriku menghilang dan kau tidak tahu?"cecar Yeji dengan suara tinggi seraya mendelik tajam pada pengawal yang selalu dibencinya ini.

"Semua beres! Tidak ada yang akan tahu tentang kejadian semalam!"


	25. Chapter 24

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****24**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

.

.

**APARTEMEN GANGNAM**

"Kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu? Darimana _G-String_ mematikan itu kau dapatkan?"

Nada menyelidik terdengar jelas dari suara bass Yunho yang sedang berbaring santai diranjang berantakan itu dengan Jaejoong yang bergelung manja dalam pelukannya. Yunho mencium sekilas rambut pirang yang sedikit lembab itu sedangkan tangannya membelai pelan punggung polos Jaejoong yang masih basah karena keringat.

Aroma percintaan bercampur aroma eksotis begitu tercium dalam kamar yang menjadi saksi dimana Jaejoong menyerahkan dirinya untuk pertama kalinya pada satu-satunya _namja _yang selalu menyayanginya dan akan melakukan apapun untuknya tanpa ragu. Pada akhirnya keberaniannya membuahkan hasil yang memang diimpikannya selama ini, Jung Yunho!

Desahan kecil lolos dari mulut Jaejoong saat jari nakal Yunho dengan pelan menelusuri belahan bokongnya yang masih terasa sedikit nyeri. "Mesum!"desisnya dengan senyum kecil sembari mencubit kuat perut Yunho hingga _namja _itu meringis dan terkekeh pelan. "Ini ide Changmin! Dia memaksaku membeli semua itu!"tunjuk Jaejoong kesudut kamar yang dipenuhi puluhan kantong berisi kain-kain kecil dan juga beberapa benda lain yang menurut bungsu Shim akan sangat berguna untuk merayu Jung Yunho jika _g-string_ kecil itu gagal. "Tapi _hyungie_ suka bukan? Aku terlihat _sexy._.."goda Jaejoong seraya menjilat sekilas dada Yunho yang masih terasa lembab.

Seringai mesum terulas dibibir hati Yunho yang mengecup kilat _cherry lips_ yang sedikit membengkak itu. "Nakal! Kau hampir membuatku mati berdiri karena bokong indah itu! Kau harus sering-sering memakainya jika kita sedang berduaan!"dengan gerakan cepat Yunho menarik tubuh ramping yang masih lemas itu untuk duduk dipangkuannya, membiarkan bagian bawah tubuh mereka bersentuhan hingga keduanya mendesah bersamaan. "Ingatkan_ hyung_ untuk memberinya hadiah!"bisik Yunho sembari kembali menyatukan tubuh mereka hingga Jaejoong yang belum siap terkesiap pelan dan refleks mengalungkan lengannya dileher Yunho yang terus menatapnya lekat penuh cinta.

"Uhhmmm...Jangan melihatku seperti itu! Aku malu...Arghhh...Disana!"dalam sekejab Jaejoong melupakan malu yang dirasakan dan juga rasa nyeri yang tadi dikeluhkannya dan mulai memberikan perintah agar Yunho bergerak lebih cepat dan dirinya sendiri dengan semangat menaik turunkan tubuhnya diatas pangkuan _namja_ Jung yang menahan kuat bokongnya dengan kedua tangan nakal itu.

Wajah cantik yang sedang menggapai kenikmatan itu akan selalu Yunho rekam dalam ingatannya, Jaejoongie-nya terlihat begitu mempesona dalam keadaan telanjang dan tubuh penuh _kissmark._ Tangan ramping yang dulu selalu digandengnya menuju sekolah sekarang mencengkaram kuat bahunya saat klimaks itu kembali menghampiri mereka.

"Ugghh...Bersama!"erang Yunho kasar sebelum menyatukan mulut mereka dan melesakkan lidahnya dalam rongga hangat itu hingga jeritan Jaejoong terendam sepenuhnya.

Kepala Jaejoong terkulai pada bahu Yunho yang dipenuhi cakarannya saat dia merasa cairan panas Yunho memenuhi dirinya sedangkan dirinya kembali mengotori perut Yunho dengan bukti cintanya. "_Saranghae, Hyungie!_ Jangan pernah berani melepaskan tanganku!"lirih Jaejoong pelan dengan nada mengancam yang terdengar ditelinga Yunho yang malah tertawa kasar dan membaringkan tubuh mereka.

"Apa aku pernah meninggalkanmu, _little angel_?"tanya Yunho dengan nada penuh godaan yang membuat Jaejoong mendengus kecil karena benar selama 12 tahun ini tidak ada satu hari pun yang dilewatkannya tanpa _namja_ yang sedang mendekap erat tubuhnya. "Ini hari terbaik seumur hidupku! Aku akan memberikan hadiah mahal untuk putra Kangin itu!"guman Yunho dengan mata terpejam.

"_Hyungie_ tidak perlu memberi iblis pembohong itu hadiah! Perjanjian kami, jika aku berhasil merayu_ hyungie_ dengan semua ide gilanya itu maka dia akan mendapatkan lamborgini milikku!"beritahu Jaejoong dengan nada ketus karena sebenarnya dia tidak rela melepaskan mobil mewah yang baru saja dibelikan Yunho itu.

Yunho tergelak kuat, harusnya dia tahu putra bungsu Kangin itu tidak mungkin mau membantu Jaejoong tanpa meminta imbalan yang sepadan tapi kali ini Yunho tidak bisa merasa kesal karena ide gila Changmin itu telah membuka jalan untuk hubungannya dengan Jaejoong.

"Jadi aku harus membelikanmu mobil baru, begitu?"dengan mudah Yunho bisa membaca pikiran _namja_ cantik itu.

"Tepat sekali! Aku ingin mobil yang lebih keren lagi untuk dipamerkan pada Lord Voldemin itu!"seru Jaejoong nakal seraya melingkarkan kakinya erat pada pinggang Yunho hingga junior Yunho mengenai bagian ternikmatnya. "Ohhh..."desah_ namja_ cantik itu dengan mata terpejam erat. "Aku ngantuk..."keluh Jaejoong pelan.

Desahan kecil itu menyadarkan Yunho jika dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk meredakan rasa sakit yang pasti sedang dirasakan Jaejoong yang terlihat mengantuk itu. Tangannya menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka, Yunho bangun dan mengendong tubuh ramping itu menuju kamar mandi, tidak ada protes dari Jaejoong yang sudah setengah tertidur.

"Kita harus mandi dan_ hyung_ akan mengobatimu! Besok akan kita beli mobil yang kau inginkan itu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MANSION JUNG**

TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan kuat itu begitu menganggu tidur lelap Baek Yeji yang terbangun dengan wajah merengut marah. Dia begitu benci keadaan mereka saat ini, terkadang Yeji ingin sekali melupakan semua harta sialan Jung dan pergi dari neraka yang diciptakan Jung Yunho untuknya ini. Sejak permata terkutuk itu dikembalikan dan proses perceraian sedang dilakukan, setiap pagi _ahjumma _Song akan mengedor pintu kamarnya dan memerintahkannya untuk bangun karena puluhan pekerjaan telah menunggunya dan juga Jesicca yang semakin hari semakin liar.

Tidak ada hari dimana putrinya itu tidak bertengkar atau saling menyindir dengan Jaejoong yang bertingkah seolah dia 'lah nyonya rumah di _mansion _mewah ini. Seenaknya remaja kurang ajar itu dan juga kedua anak Shim yang jahil memerintahkan mereka melakukan ini dan itu. Jaejoong juga tanpa ragu akan mengadu pada Yunho jika Jesicca melakukan sesuatu padanya yang berimbas putrinya akan dihukum. Jesicca tidak bisa menerima keadaan ini, putrinya merasa hancur dan melakukan hal-hal gila seperti mabuk-mabukan untuk membohongi dirinya sendiri jika keadaan ini akan segera membaik!

Semua kesulitan itu membuat Yeji bahkan tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali dia menikmati pijatan nyaman di salon kesukaannya. Melawan perintah Yunho dan _namja _sialan yang dibesarkannya itu? Sudah beberapa kali dilakukannya dan semua berakhir dengan semakin terpuruknya usaha kecil yang sedang dirintis oleh Baek Minwoo!

"Bisakah sehari saja kalian tidak mengangguku!"rutuk Yeji tanpa membuka matanya yang terasa begitu berat saat dia membuka pintu kamar.

"Maaf karena aku menganggu anda, tapi ini sangat penting! Sesuatu terjadi pada Jesicca!"

Suara datar tanpa riak yang dikenalinya sebagai suara pengawal pribadi Jaejoong itu membuat mata berat Baek Yeji terbuka lebar dan menyadari jika saat ini belum pagi karena jam didinding kamarnya baru saja menunjukkan pukul 4 dini hari. Perlahan apa yang dikatakan Kyung Tak masuk dalam kepalanya dan membuat jantung seketika berdebar kencang.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Jesicca? Bukankah putriku sedang tidur saat ini?"pekik Baek Yeji bingung seraya berjalan cepat menuju kamar Jesicca yang ada disudut lantai 2 itu. Tangannya bergetar saat membuka pintu kamar itu dan matanya melebar saat melihat ranjang ditengah kamar itu kosong dan masih sangat rapi. Dimana putrinya saat ini?

"Dimana Jesicca? Siapa yang menelepon? Ada apa ini? Kenapa putriku menghilang dan kau tidak tahu?"cecar Yeji dengan suara tinggi seraya mendelik tajam pada pengawal yang selalu dibencinya ini.

Kyung Tak mendengus dalam hati saat melihat kepanikan _yeoja _yang selama ini begitu menjengkelkan dan selalu membuat tuan muda yang dijaganya diam-diam menangis karena semua ucapan kejam yang keluar dari mulut berbisa itu setiap kali tuan Jung tidak ada disekitar mereka.

"Polisi menelpon dan mengatakan jika Jesicca ditemukan overdosis disalah satu _club _malam!"beritahu Kyung Tak langsung dengan ekspresi datar pada Baek Yeji yang langsung membeku ditempatnya berdiri sebelum _yeoja_ itu pingsan karena terkejut.

.

.

.

.

**MYUNGWOO HOSPITAL**

"Kau tidak menghubungi Yunho, bukan?"

_Namja_ berparas tenang itu melirik sekilas pada Jung Yoochun yang menepuk ringan bahunya. Ini situasi genting dan mau tidak mau Kyung Tak harus menghubungi seseorang yang punya wewenang untuk mengambil keputusan. Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah sakit dia mendengar raungan dan makian penuh kemarahan Baek Yeji pada semua keluarga Jung yang dianggapnya sudah menjerumuskan hidup putrinya.

"Tidak, tuan Yoochun! Saat ini tuan Jung sedang ada di apartemen bersama tuan muda. Saya diperintahkan untuk tidak mengganggu!"beritahu Kyung Tak yang berdiri tak jauh dari ruang UGD rumah sakit MyungWoo bersama Yoochun yang baru datang bersama tunangannya.

Yoochun mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban datar pengawal setia keponakannya yang nakal itu. "Buang sifat kakumu itu, Kyung Tak! Sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja dengan kami dan kau masih tetap bersikap formal!"tegur Yoochun yang menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Junsu yang terlihat begitu mengantuk karena mereka baru saja akan terlelap saat Kyung Tak menghubunginya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak ikut, Junchan!"guman Yoochun mengelus sayang kepala berambut hijau metalik itu. Ini hampir pagi dan dia tahu tunangannya kelelahan dan sangat butuh istirahat. "Kau butuh tidur agar punya tenaga membunuh model nakalmu besok!"goda Yoochun seraya melirik kearah pintu UGD.

Dengan posesif Junsu melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling tubuh Yoochun,"Aku tidak mau kau sendiri."lirih_ namja_ eksentrik yang bersandar nyaman pada bahu Yoochun, berusaha mengabaikan tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah dan lengket karena apa yang mereka lakukan sebelum tidur tadi.

.

.

BLAMMM

Setelah hampir 1 jam menunggu pintu UGD terbuka lebar, sejumlah dokter dan perawat berjalan keluar diikuti oleh Baek Yeji yang menangis keras dan sedikit histeris dalam rengkuhan _ahjumma_ Song yang tadi masuk menemaninya. Melihat Yoochun yang berdiri disana, Baek Yeji langsung berlari cepat dan menatap nyalang pada adik Jung Yunho itu.

"Ini semua karena kalian terlalu mendesak kami! Kalian semua yang sudah menyebabkan putriku mati! Kalian bukan manusia!"jerit _yeoja_ itu kuat dengan tangan yang terus berusaha memukul Yoochun namun berhasil dicegah oleh Kyung Tak yang memegangnya kuat.

"Kalian akan kubalas! Jung Yunho harus membayarnya! Lihat saja akan kupastikan dia menangis darah! Akan kubunuh Jaejoong yang kalian sayangi itu! Biar kalian tahu rasanya kehilangan! Kau dengar itu, Jung sialan?"teriak Yeji mengancam Yoochun seperti orang gila dengan penampilan berantakan dan sangat menyedihkan.

_Ahjumma _Song yang bisa melihat raut bingung dan terkejut Yoochun segera menghampiri _namja_ yang masih berdiri bersama tunangannya yang menatap benci pada Baek Yeji yang terus saja menjerit seperti orang tak berpendidikan.

"Jesicca ditemukan overdosis dan para dokter tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Ternyata dia sudah menggunakan obat itu selama 1 tahun terakhir dan tidak ada yang mengetahuinya!"beritahu pelayan utama _mansion _Jung itu dengan suara pelan.

Mendengar itu Yoochun melangkah cepat menghampiri Baek Yeji yang masih meronta keras dalam pegangan Kyung Tak yang berusaha membuatnya diam. "Kau mengancam kami? Ingin mencelakakan Jaejoongie? Semua ini salahmu sendiri! Kau yang memulai permainan ini. Apa kau sudah lupa Jesicca itu bukan putri saudaraku! Seharusnya dari dulu kau sudah pergi namun karena siasat licik ayahmu, kau bisa bertahan hingga hari ini! Sekarang putrimu mati dan itu adalah kesalahanmu sendiri!"desis Yoochun tajam.

Dia akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyingkirkan semua keluarga Baek! Kematian Jesicca membuat semua perjanjian selama 6 bulan itu batal dan perceraian itu bisa segera dilakukan dan Yunho akan segera bebas dari parasit yang membelenggunya selama ini!

"Jung Yunho sialan itu harus binasa! Dia yang membuat putriku seperti itu! Akan kubunuh kalian semua!"teriak Yeji histeris seperti tidak mendengar setiap kata yang baru saja diucapkan Yoochun dengan menahan marah._ Yeoja_ itu terus berusaha memukul Yoochun hingga akhirnya pingsan karena kelelahan dan _shock_.

Junsu menghampiri _ahjumma_ Song yang terlihat pias mendengar ancaman gila Baek Yeji dan memeluknya ringan. Tidak seharusnya Baek Yeji mengancam akan membunuh keluarga Jung terutama Jaejoong yang bahkan tidak tahu menahu tentang keliaran Jesicca. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, _ahjumma_."hibur Junsu pelan.

"Tidak! Aku mengenal_ yeoja_ itu dan dia pasti akan membalas kematian putrinya ini pada Jaejoongie!"guman_ ahjumma_ Song takut namun masih terdengar oleh Yoochun yang langsung mengepalkan tangannya.

Setelah beberapa saat Yoochun mendekati Kyung Tak yang baru saja membaringkan tubuh Baek Yeji yang pingsan disalah satu kamar rumah sakit. Dia harus berpikir cepat dan membereskan masalah ini tanpa melibatkan banyak orang.

"Aku ingin kau rahasiakan semua kejadian malam ini! _Hyung_ku tidak perlu tahu dan jaga _yeoja _itu jangan sampai melarikan diri dari rumah sakit ini karena dia bisa membahayakan Jaejoongie! Aku akan mengirim beberapa pengawal tambahan untuk membantumu! _Hm,_ pastikan juga CCTV di UGD ini sampai di mejaku pagi ini!"

"Akan kulakukan, tuan Yoochun!"jawab Kyung Tak cepat.

Yoochun tersenyum tipis, dia tahu pengawal Jaejoong ini pasti akan melakukan tugasnya sebaik mungkin karena ini menyangkut keselamatan _namja_ cantik yang sudah dijaganya sejak kecil. "_Ahjumma_ Song, sekarang kita pulang karena aku juga harus memastikan semua pelayan dirumah tidak tahu masalah ini! Jika ada yang bertanya katakan saja kedua _yeoja _Baek itu kabur atau apa saja!"

"Selain Jim dan Christy, tidak ada pelayan lain di _mansion_ karena dari 2 bulan yang lalu tuan Jung memerintahkan agar _yeoja _Baek itu yang mengerjakan semuanya. Tadi aku yang menerima telepon dan hanya memberitahu Kyung Tak!"ucap _ahjumma_ Song langsung.

Ternyata masalah ini akan sangat mudah diselesaikan, pikir Yoochun yang tidak menduga takdir kali ini akan berpihak pada mereka. "Bagus sekali, kita akan menyimpan rahasia ini untuk sementara waktu karena _hyung_-ku sedang bahagia dan aku tidak mau menganggunya! Junchan, tolong temani _ahjumma_ Song kembali ke _mansion. _Aku akan pergi ke_ club_ itu untuk membereskan sisanya!"

Setelah melihat Junsu mengangguk dan mengajak pembantu setia Yunho itu pergi, Yoochun menghembuskan nafas kesal dan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia harus bergerak cepat membereskan semua masalah yang ditimbulkan keluarga Baek ini.

"Taec, sesuatu terjadi! Temui aku di _club Diamond_ sekarang juga!"

.

.

.

.

**APARTEMEN GANGNAM**

Tubuh ramping yang hanya ditutupi selimut tebal itu mengeliat pelan sebelum membuka lebar matanya. Senyum manis tersungging dibibirnya saat mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam, pipinya terasa panas saat bayangan itu berputar dalam kepalanya, bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terasa kaku dan sedikit sakit membuktikan jika semua hal indah itu bukanlah mimpi yang sering membuatnya terbangun dengan rasa kesal dan marah. Semua nyata, mulai dari belaian hingga ciuman lembut penuh cinta itu. Sekarang Jung Yunho bukan hanya _hyung_-nya, tetapi juga kekasihnya!

Ingin sekali jaejoong menjerit kuat seraya melompat tinggi jika tidak mengingat kondisi tubuhnya. _'G-string itu benar-benar punya kemampuan magic dan aku akan sering menggunakannya sebagai senjata untuk menaklukan hyungie!'_,batin _namja _cantik itu dengan seringai kecil dibibirnya.

CUPPP...

"Apa yang sedang dipikirkan kepala cantik ini?"

Suara menggoda yang diikuti kecupan hangat itu membuat Jaejoong tertawa kecil dan memeluk manja pinggang Yunho yang berdiri disamping ranjang dan dilihatnya sudah berpakaian rapi. Dengan manja dia mendongakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum senang saat Yunho kembali melumat ringan bibirnya. "Aku senang karena ini bukan mimpi!"ucapnya riang seraya berdiri ditengah ranjang tanpa peduli pada tubuh telanjangnya dan memeluk erat tubuh besar Yunho yang dengan senang hati menyambutnya.

"Ini bukan mimpi! Sekarang kau milikku, Jung Jaejoong!"bibir Yunho tidak bosan mengucapkan kalimat yang selama ini hanya mampu dijeritkan dalam hatinya itu. Matanya menelusuri tubuh ramping yang dipenuhi jejak dirinya dengan sorot cinta sekaligus bangga yang tidak disembunyikan hingga Jaejoong mencibir kesal.

"Puas sudah membuat tubuhku seperti kertas lukis?"sindir _namja _cantik itu tajam pada Yunho yang hanya terkekeh pelan dan membelai salah satu_ kissmark_ pada dada sepucat pualam itu. "_Hyung _mau ke kantor?"tanyanya acuh sambil turun dari ranjang dan berjalan santai menuju kamar mandi diikuti tatapan bergairah Yunho. "Aku mungkin nanti akan pergi bersama Hanna!"beritahu Jaejoong seraya perlahan mendudukkan dirinya dalam _bathtub _berisi air hangat yang sudah disediakan Yunho untuknya seperti biasa.

Dengan gemas Yunho mengusak rambut basah Jaejoong dan mencium kuat pipi kekasih mungilnya itu. Pemandangan Jaejoong yang sedang mandi seolah menariknya untuk melupakan rapat pagi dan bergabung dalam_ bathtub_ besar itu hingga tanpa sadar Yunho menarik kepala _namja_ cantik itu dan menyatukan bibir mereka lagi sementara tangannya masuk dalam air dan membelai tubuh ramping yang sudah ditandainya itu.

"Ingin bergabung? Uhhh...Seperti semalam..."goda Jaejoong menjilat pelan bibir Yunho yang sudah membentuk garis tipis karena sekuat tenaga menahan gairah liar yang seperti membakar tubuhnya.

Satu kecupan kecil lagi sebelum Yunho berdiri tegak dan memaki kasar hingga Jaejoong tertawa keras mendengarnya. "Suatu hari kau akan membuat _hyungie_ mati, Luv...Kalau begitu, kita akan beli mobil setelah kau menemui Hanna! Aku pergi dulu! Ingat makan sarapanmu!"seru Yunho tergesa meninggalkan kamar mandi yang juga menjadi saksi percintaan gila mereka semalam.

"Kau butuh air dingin, _hyungie!"_teriak Jaejoong keras, yakin sekali jika Yunho mendengar suaranya dan akan mengerang kesal.

.

.

.

.

"Semua beres! Tidak ada yang akan tahu tentang kejadian semalam!"

Seringai tajam mengukir dibibir tegas Ok Taecyeon yang baru saja membereskan masalah pelik yang sudah membelit mereka sejak belasan tahun yang lalu. Pagi ini terlihat begitu indah karena dirinya dan Yoochun sudah memastikan keluarga Baek tidak akan bisa menganggu apalagi mendekati mereka lagi.

Semua jalan sudah tertutup untuk keluarga licik yang sudah menghancurkan masa muda seorang Jung Yunho!

"Pemakamannya akan dilakukan siang ini dan aku sudah memastikan Baek Yeji akan tinggal sementara disalah satu rumah sakit yang kita danai! Baek Minwoo akan berpikir putri dan cucunya itu sedang berlibur!"ujar Yoochun seraya meneguk kopi hitam miliknya untuk mengusir rasa sakit dikepalanya karena urusan mendadak ini tapi dia sangat senang, 1 masalah terselesaikan!

Tawa Taecyeon tersembur begitu saja saat membayangkan rencana aneh dan tanpa persiapan mereka ini bisa berjalan lancar. "Dia tidak akan sempat berpikir karena sedang sibuk menyelamatkan usaha kecilnya di Daegu! Kita akan memastikan dia sibuk untuk beberapa waktu! Apa yang akan kau katakan pada Yunho jika dia bertanya?"

Dengusan acuh keluar dari mulut penuh Yoochun yang sibuk mengunyah roti bakar miliknya,"Yunho _hyung_ tidak akan bertanya. Dia terlalu sibuk memadu kasih dengan Jaejoongie yang pasti akan sangat senang tidak ada lagi penganggu di _mansion_ Jung!"

"Pada akhirnya bocah kecil itu memenangkan perang bahkan tanpa mengangkat senjatanya sendiri!"cetus Taecyeon yang juga sangat menyayangi_ namja_ cantik yang sudah beranjak dewasa itu.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks to all readers dan reaviewers. Semoga gak pernah bosan dengan EA ya. Benar sekali yang bertemu dengan changmin itu adalah chansung. Masalah keluarga Baek selesai juga, walau mungkin mereka akan sedikit berulah nanti tapi abaikan saja karena masalah yang lebih besar akan datang sebelum FF ini ending.

**Sedikit bocoran/TEASER untuk chapter yang belum bisa dipastikan.**

.

.

"kenapa anda menampar hyungie?"

Jaejoong menjerit kuat pada ahjumma yang mengaku sebagai ibu kandungnya itu dengan mata mendelik tajam.

"kau berteriak padaku, joongie?"seru heechul tidak percaya.

"aku ini eomma-mu dan jung yunho sudah memisahkan kita!"teriak heechul kuat dengan suara bergetar dan wajah merah menahan semua emosinya.

"cukup, heechul! Hentikan semua ini!"bentak yunho kasar seraya memeluk sayang jaejoong yang mulai terisak kecil didadanya. "semua akan baik-baik saja, nae sarang."bisik yunho lembut seraya melabuhkan ciuman-ciuman kecil pada kepala berambut pirang itu. "hyungie janji tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita! Kau percaya bukan?"

"ada 1 hal yang harus kau pahami, heenim...12 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat!"guman taecyeon.

.

.

OKEY, SEE YOU ^^


	26. Chapter 25- MEET

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****25**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

.

.

**APARTEMEN GANGNAM**

"YAK! JUNG JAEJOONG, BUKA PINTU INI!"

Sejak lima menit yang lalu sikap sopan dan anggun yang berusaha sebisa mungkin dipertahankan Shim Hanna hancur lebur dan putri Shim Kangin itu mulai menggedor dan menendang pintu apartemen _penthouse_ milik Yunho tanpa perasaan. Dia datang karena Jaejoong berjanji akan menemaninya pergi ke suatu tempat dan sekarang _namja_ kesayangan _samchon_-nya itu malah mengabaikannya dan membuatnya merasa seperti penagih hutang.

"Buka pintu ini atau akan kubilang pada _haraboji _apa yang kau lakukan dengan _samchon _semalam!"emosi membuat Hanna tidak menyadari jika teriakannya yang berbalut ancaman itu tidak akan terdengar oleh Jaejoong karena dia menjerit sambil menendang keras pintu itu hingga berbunyi ribut.

PIPP...PIPP

Tiba-tiba pintu yang digedornya dengan penuh semangat itu terbuka dari dalam dan Jaejoong muncul dengan wajah yang terlihat kusut dan rambut pirang yang berantakan seperti sarang burung. Mata Hanna menelusuri sekujur tubuh sepupunya itu dari atas ke bawah hingga seringai terukir dibibirnya.

"Wow..."guman Hanna singkat seraya bersiul kecil.

Jika Changmin ada disini maka penampilan Jaejoong pasti akan diabadikannya dan akan digunakan Lord Voldamin itu untuk memeras Jaejoong suatu saat. Bagaimana tidak_, namja_ cantik itu sekarang hanya mengenakan kemeja besar berwarna hitam yang mencapai setengah pahanya yang putih pucat dan membiarkan kaki jenjangnya terekspose.

"Sejak kapan _noona _berubah menjadi orang utan? Ribut sekali!"gerutu Jaejoong dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam dan tangan yang memeluk sebuah bantal _Hello Kitty_ berwarna hitam. Jaejoong tahu Hanna sedang menatap intens padanya namun_ namja _cantik itu memilih tidak peduli dan berjalan terseok-seok menuju sofa untuk melanjutkan tidur cantiknya.

Shim Hanna tahu Jaejoong akan kembali terlelap begitu menyentuh sofa itu, hingga tanpa perasaan_ yeoja_ cantik itu menarik kuat lengan Jaejoong hingga sepupunya itu memekik kuat dengan mata terbuka lebar. "Apa-apaan itu? Bagaimana jika ada noda merah ditanganku? Apa _noona_ bisa membayar asuransinya? Dasar sadisme!"pekik Jaejoong berlebihan hingga Hanna memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kalau begitu berapa banyak asuransi yang harus dibayar _samchon_? Karena aku yakin seluruh tubuhmu itu dipenuh bercak merah!"serang Hanna langsung pada Jaejoong yang wajahnya sontak memerah.

Jaejoong terdiam dan meringis kecil mendengar seruan frontal dari Shim Hanna yang terlihat seperti ratu iblis dengan mata yang mendelik tajam padanya. Cepat Jaejoong membetulkan kerah kemejanya yang melorot untuk menutupi _kissmark_ yang memenuhi leher, bahu dan sebagian dadanya.

Diam-diam Jaejoong melirik jam dinding dan mengeluh dalam hati, seharusnya dia tadi tidak kembali tidur saat selesai mandi. Sekarang dia pasti akan menerima sindiran sadis dari Hanna yang terlihat begitu senang pagi ini. "Aku hanya bercanda,_ noona_. Serius sekali!"tawa Jaejoong gugup seraya mengutuk kedatangan Hanna yang lebih cepat 1 jam. "Kenapa _noona _datang sepagi ini?"tanya Jaejoong berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Hanna dari lehernya.

"Bahkan_ samchon _memberikan_ kissmark_ di bokongmu! _DAEBAK_!"seru Hanna heboh dengan tawa keras yang membuat Jaejoong ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya dibawah tanah atau mungkin lebih baik melempar Hanna ke sarang ular. "Bagaimana semalam? Apa kau kesakitan? Sebesar apa milik _samchon_? Kau melakukan seperti film yang diberikan Changmin? Apa _samchon_ mendesah kuat?"cecar Hanna tanpa malu bertanya pada Jaejoong yang wajahnya sudah terlihat seperti kepiting rebus dan semakin salah tingkah dengan tatapan penuh selidik Hanna yang pasti dia akan membiarkannya lolos begitu saja.

Ini benar-benar lebih memalukan dari pada memakai _g-string_ dihadapan _hyungie,_ erang Jaejoong dalam hati. Sibuk menutupi bagian leher dan dadanya membuat Jaejoong lupa akan _kissmark_ yang tersebar di paha dalam dan juga bokongnya. Sial sekali!

Tangan Jaejoong menangkup kuat kedua pipinya yang terasa begitu panas. Dia malu sekaligus tiba-tiba bergairah karena semua pertanyaan Hanna itu mengingatkannya pada apa yang dilakukan Yunho pada tubuhnya semalam. "Aku akan bersiap, _noona_ tunggu saja disini! Dalam 10 menit...Tidak, 30 menit kita akan berangkat!"tanpa menunggu sahutan Hanna yang masih terus bertanya sambil menertawakan Jaejoong yang sudah melarikan diri dari ruang tamu itu.

"Jangan malu, Joongie! Berapa panjang milik_ samchon_?"

Suara godaan Hanna yang memalukan itu bahkan terdengar hingga kedalam kamar yang sudah dikunci oleh Jaejoong karena dia tidak mau sepupunya itu melihat keadaan kamar yang masih sangat berantakan ini. Secepat mungkin Jaejoong mengganti pakaiannya dan membubuhkan pelembab di wajahnya kemudian mengirim satu pesan pada Yunho yang langsung membalasnya.

"_**Saranghae, little angel. Selamat bersenang-senang."**_

.

.

.

.

**ATHENA CORP**

"Ckckck, dunia memang indah kalau sedang jatuh cinta. Kau setuju, Chunnie?"

"Sangat! Seorang direktur bahkan lupa dengan rapat penting karena sibuk membaca SNS!"

"Malang sekali nasib para karyawan. Bisa-bisa Athena bangkrut!"

Sepasang mata musang itu mendelik tajam pada kedua _namja_ yang sedang menyindirnya dengan kata-kata tajam dan menohok walaupun wajah Yoochun dan Taecyeon dipenuhi senyum lebar yang menunjukkan mereka hanya menggodanya. "Aku tidak meminta komentar kalian dan Athena tidak akan bangkrut!"geram Yunho seraya memasukkan ponselnya dan kembali membaca dokumen yang baru diberikan Yoochun padanya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini, tuan Taec? Apa Orion sudah pailit?"dengan telak Yunho membalas sindiran dari Taecyeon yang sekarang malah tertawa keras. "Dan kau, Chunnie apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai? Kenapa kau tidak mengejar detektif itu untuk bekerja lebih cepat?"kecam Yunho pada Yoochun yang hanya menyengir acuh.

"Dia sekarang bisa menyindir kita, Chunnie! Itu artinya semalam itu sukses?"Taecyeon memicingkan matanya sekaligus menyeringai lebar seraya melirik Yoochun yang sudah terbatuk-batuk kecil dengan tangan yang sedang menunjuk pada leher Yunho.

Tahu pasti apa yang sedang dilihat mata penuh godaan kedua _namja_ dihadapannya membuat Yunho refleks membenarkan kerah kemeja dan dasinya yang memang berantakan. "Apa maksud kalian?"desis _namja _Jung itu dingin dengan mata yang seperti mengobarkan api.

Dengan cepat Yoochun membaca situasi yang akan memicu perdebatan itu hingga segera dia menarik Taecyeon untuk berdiri dan memberi isyarat agar_ namja_ Ok itu diam. "Tidak ada! Kami permisi dan nanti serahkan saja dokumen itu pada sekretarisku!"seru Yoochun cepat seraya melangkah cepat bersama Taecyeon menuju pintu.

.

.

"Kenapa kita tidak menggodanya dulu? Kau lihat_ kissmark_ itu? Lagipula akan sangat lucu melihat Yunho marah dan malu!"kekeh Taecyeon seraya mengangguk kecil pada beberapa karyawan yang membungkuk pada mereka.

Yoochun mendengus kesal melihat sikap tebar pesona Ok Taecyeon yang tidak pernah berubah meski dia sudah memiliki tunangan. "Apa kau mau ketahuan jika kita melakukan sesuatu dibelakangnya? _Hyung_-ku itu sangat pintar menjebak kita dan aku tidak mau dia tahu tentang keluarga Baek sekarang!"bisik Yoochun cepat pada Taecyeon yang akhirnya mengangguk.

.

.

"Apa mereka sudah gila?"

Dalam sedetik ruang kerja Yunho itu kosong karena kedua_ namja_ yang tadi mengganggunya itu pergi begitu saja seperti diterjang badai. Meninggalkan Yunho yang kebingungan memikirkan maksud perkataan Taecyeon tadi. Sukses apa? Pikiran Yunho terus mencari jawaban dari komentar kecil itu dan juga mata Yoochun yang tadi terus menatap lehernya.

_KISSMARK _YANG DIBUAT JAEJOONG!

"Ya Tuhan, mereka pasti tahu apa yang kulakukan dengan Jaejoong semalam!"Yunho mengerang keras karena sekarang dia tahu pasti maksud dari setiap sindiran dan godaan dari Yoochun dan Taecyeon padanya. "_Bogosippo,_ Jung Jaejoong."lirih Yunho sembari menatap fotonya dan Jaejoong yang terpasang diatas meja kerjanya. Sekarang Jaejoong benar-benar menjadi miliknya.

Apa yang terjadi semalam adalah seperti mimpi indah yang menjadi kenyataan bagi seorang Jung Yunho. 12 tahun yang lalu dia menemukan Jaejoong ditengah badai salju disaat hidupnya benar-benar berantakan dan dia hampir kehilangan sisi baiknya karena semua masalah yang tidak berhenti mengikuti setiap langkahnya namun sepasang mata doe yang menatapnya dengan sorot percaya serta lengan kecil yang memeluknya erat membuat Yunho kembali merasakan hangat dalam relung hatinya.

"Kau adalah hadiah terindah yang diberikan tuhan padaku, _nae sarang."_

Yunho tersenyum lebar mengingat kata-kata cinta yang diteriakan Jaejoong padanya saat mereka mencapai klimaks. _Namja _Jung itu bahkan berusaha menyingkirkan semua kekhawatirannya tentang apa yang mungkin ditemukan detektif tentang masa lalu Jaejoong yang selama ini dianggapnya tidak penting.

"Dia milikku sejak aku menemukannya, jadi siapa pun kalian tidak akan bisa mengambilnya dariku selama aku masih bernafas!"desis Yunho dengan mata dingin saat membayangkan sosok-sosok tak berwajah yang mungkin saja orang tua kandung Jaejoong yang sedang mencari _namja _cantik itu.

PIPPP

"_**Hyungie, aku sedang bersama Hanna. Kami menemui Junsu hyung. Jemput aku di ELLE sekarang! Hyungie tidak lupa kalau kita akan membeli mobil baru 'kan?"**_

_**PS : Tadi nenek sihir itu mengejekku soal kissmark di bokongku *crying***_

Membaca pesan singkat itu, Yunho tertawa kecil dan membuang jauh semua pikiran buruknya. Secepatnya _namja_ Jung itu mengenakan jasnya dan beranjak untuk segera menemui Jaejoong yang sudah menunggunya. Dia yakin apapun masalah yang sedang menunggu mereka, pasti bisa diselesaikannya karena Yunho sangat yakin Jung Jaejoong yang nakal dan egois itu akan selalu berdiri tegak disampingnya!

.

.

.

.

"Kau mengadu sekarang Jung Jaejoong!"

Desisan Hanna tepat ditelinganya itu membuat Jaejoong terkejut dan refleks mendorong tubuh _yeoja_ menyebalkan yang sejak tadi menggoda dan mencecarnya dengan ratusan pertanyaan memalukan tentang malam panas yang dilewatkan Jaejoong bersama _hyung _yang sekarang juga menjadi kekasihya itu.

"Kau sekarang mengintip seperti maling,_ noona_!"balas Jaejoong tajam dengan nada tak mau kalah.

Mata Hanna memicing tajam dan _yeoja_ itu menyeringai licik. "Aku tidak akan berhenti hingga kau cerita apa yang terjadi semalam! Atau kau mau Changmin yang bertanya? Kau tahu seperti apa adikku itu bukan?"suara Hanna memang terdengar lembut namun penuh ancaman.

"Tanya aku terus dan akan kupasti Junsu _hyung_ tak akan membantumu!"Jaejoong balik mengancam Hanna yang sekarang terlihat bingung.

Melihat seringai Jaejoong, Hanna tahu sepupunya yang cerdik itu akan membuktikan ancamannya itu dan saat ini bertemu Junsu sangat penting. "_Arra,_ kau menang setan kecil tapi lihat saja akan kugunakan cara lain!"

Saat ini keduanya sedang ada didalam lamborgini Jaejoong yang terparkir didepan kantor ELLE karena Hanna memaksa Jaejoong untuk menemaninya menemui kekasih _samchon_-nya setelah mereka berbelanja dan menikmati sarapan yang sangat terlambat yang diisi dengan sesi introgasi ala Shim Hanna!

.

.

.

.

**ELLE MAGAZINE**

"Palingkan kepalamu sedikit ke kiri!"

"Tampilkan ekspresi dingin diwajah tampanmu itu!"

"Bagus! Sekarang sedikit..."

Hwang Chansung mendesah kesal dalam hati mendengar kecerewetan fotografer eksentrik yang bertingkah seolah Chansung adalah model baru yang harus diarahkan. Setelah pemotretan ini selesai, _manager_nya yang sedang menyeringai jahil itu akan mendapatkan semburan kata-kata sayang darinya karena Chansung yakin sekali ini ada balasan dari Kim Junsu karena kemarin Chansung menghilang seharian tanpa kabar.

"Selesai! Bagus sekali Bryan, aku senang diberi kesempatan untuk bekerja sama dengan model internasional sepertimu!"

Dengan acuh Chansung menerima uluran tangan fotografer yang sejak 3 jam yang lalu menjeritkan ribuan perintah basi padanya. "Asal kau tahu, GD..."fotografer itu tersenyum lebar, mungkin berpikir jika Chansung akan sama antusias dengannya,"Aku benci diarahkan seperti anak baru dalam industry ini!"desis Chansung dingin sembari berjalan meninggalkan fotografer muda yang tampak begitu terkejut.

"Kau terlalu keras pada GD! Dia itu salah satu yang terbaik di _ELLE_."dengan santai Junsu yang sedang memeriksa jadwal modelnya itu mengulurkan sebotol minuman yang diraih Chansung dengan wajah kesal sebelum menghempaskan tubuh besarnya tepat disamping Junsu yang hanya mengerling acuh.

Chansung menghela nafas beberapa kali untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut karena hidupnya dipenuhi oleh orang-orang bersuara mengerikan seperti _imo-_nya, Junsu dan juga GD yang sudah menyingkir dari ruang pemotretan itu. "Aku benci diperintah seperti orang bodoh dan kau sengaja melakukan ini, _hyung_!"

Gelak keras keluar dari mulut Junsu yang sedang membalas pesan Yoochun yang mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama. "Itu hanya hukuman kecil karena kau membuatku seperti orang gila mencarimu diseluruh Seoul!"

"Seluruh Seoul? Cih, kau itu hanya mengangkat telpon dan meminta semua _bodyguard _yang kau sewa untuk mencariku seperti tersangka pembunuhan!"sahut Chansung berang dengan wajah frustasi.

Sambil membereskan barang-barangnya, Junsu berdiri dan menatap tajam pada Chansung yang memasang wajah kaku seolah dia adalah orang yang paling teraniaya. "Jangan berlebihan! Mana kutahu kalau kau pergi ke _game center_!"Junsu menepuk pelan pipi Chansung yang langsung disentakan _namja _bertubuh tinggi besar itu.

"Kau membuatku malu, _hyung_! Aku ini Bryan Hwang dan para _bodyguard _itu mengiringku keluar dari _game center_ seperti terpidana, bahkan seorang_ namja_ yang baru kutemui tertawa hingga hampir menangis melihat nasib malangku itu!"jerit Chansung kuat. Dia tidak pernah takut pada _manager_nya yang emosional dan selalu bertingkah layaknya seorang tiran!

Junsu mengangkat dagunya tinggi untuk membalas tatapan berang_ namja_ yang menjulang didepannya, menjadi _manager _Chansung selama bertahun-tahun membuatnya sangat mengenal watak _namja_ muda yang kadang bersikap keras kepala dan kekanakan itu. "Sudah untung aku tidak sekalian memanggil wartawan untuk mengabadikan wajah jelekmu itu!"

'_Wajah jelek? Apa otak manager-nya bermasalah? Dia adalah Bryan Hwang! Salah satu model dengan bayaran termahal! Semua yeoja menjerit kuat saat dia tersenyum pada mereka!'_. Tangan Chansung terkepal erat, dalam hati memaki Junsu yang selalu bisa membalas setiap ucapannya dengan nada acuh yang sangat menyebalkan. "Kau lupa wajah jelek ini yang membuatmu bisa membeli lamborgini SUPER NORAK berwarna ungu itu..."jeritnya seraya menahan kesal.

"Huh! Jadi kau bangga? Tanpa aku, tidak ada orang yang akan tahu siapa Bryan Hwang! Aku, Kim Junsu yang membuatmu terkenal dan bisa membeli _motor sport_ JELEK!"balas Junsu tidak mau kalah meski dilihatnya wajah Chansung sudah memerah karena emosi.

"Dasar _duckbutt_! Suaramu itu begitu mengerikan hingga mayat pun akan bangun dan ingin mencekikmu!"kecam Chansung asal dengan suara bernada tinggi dan mata yang melotot pada Junsu yang berkacak pinggang dihadapannya dengan nafas tersengal menahan emosi yang pasti akan segera meledak.

Mendengar hinaan kejam itu membuat Junsu melupakan semua akal sehatnya dan menarik kasar rambut rapi Chansung meski dia harus berjinjit karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka. "Akan kujahit mulutmu itu! Suaraku ini begitu merdu hingga Chunnie menggilainya dan kau bilang mayat akan bangun karena suaraku! Itu penghinaan! Akan kubunuh kau!"maki Junsu kasar tanpa peduli Chansung yang menjerit kesakitan.

"JUNSU _HYUNG_!"

Seruan kuat itu menghentikan perdebatan sengit antara Junsu dan Chansung yang sama-sama keras kepala dan sedikit tidak masuk akal. Perhatian keduanya teralih pada seorang _namja _berpakaian modis yang sedang berjalan masuk ke ruang pemotretan bersama seorang _yeoja_ berambut panjang ikal yang sangat cantik.

"Kenapa kau kesini Jaejoongie?"tanya Junsu bingung sambil memeluk tubuh ramping keponakan tersayang Yoochun yang setahunya sangat tidak suka dengan suasana studio pemotretan yang selalu ribut dan dipenuhi orang itu.

'_Jaejoongie?'_

Seluruh tubuh Chansung membeku saat mendengar panggilan Junsu pada _namja _berambut pirang dengan paras menawan yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum lebar. Mata Chansung langsung menatap lekat sosok ramping itu, mulai dari sepasang mata doe yang terlihat berbinar, wajah menawan dengan rona sehat dikedua pipinya yang sedikit _chubby_ dan juga sepasang _cherry lips_ yang terlihat berkilat yang mengingatkannya pada sosok kecil yang dulu selalu merengek dan mencibikkan bibirnya jika apa yang diinginkannya tidak dipenuhi.

Jantung Chansung tiba-tiba berdegub kencang, matanya seolah terpaku pada sosok indah yang sedang mengatakan sesuatu pada Junsu dengan suara riang itu. Nama itu! Bibir yang begitu familiar! Apa _namja_ dihadapannya ini adalah Jaejoongie, sepupunya? Apa tuhan sebaik ini membuatnya tidak perlu mencari lagi? Apa benar _namja_...?

'_Jangan berkhayal, Chan! Banyak sekali orang yang punya nama yang sama! Kau harus memastikannya dulu...Jangan sampai...Tapi aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana sosok dewasa uri Joongie...Dan namja ini...'_, Chansung segera menghentikan semua pikirannya yang berkelana dan mulai mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan _namja _cantik yang tampaknya dikenal baik oleh Junsu yang sedang mengusap sayang rambut pirang itu.

"Tadi kami berbelanja lalu aku menemani Hanna, dia mau _hyung_ membantunya~~~~~Yak! Katakan sendiri pada Junsu _hyung_! Cepatlah karena beruang besar itu akan mengamuk jika aku tidak muncul didepan dalam 30 menit!"Jaejoong memekik gemas pada Hanna sambil terus mengetik cepat pada ponselnya.

'_Bahkan cara bicaranya juga begitu mirip!_'pandang Chansung takjub pada _namja _cantik yang sedang berkacak pinggang sembari mendelik tajam pada _yeoja_ disampingnya yang terlihat sedikit ragu dan malu.

Shim Hanna tertawa gugup pada Junsu yang baru beberapa kali ditemuinya dalam pertemuan keluarga Jung. "Aku mendapat tawaran pemotretan dari sebuah _agency_ dan aku ingin _hyung _menemaniku ke_ agency_ itu!"ucapnya cepat dengan senyum aneh pada Junsu yang terus menatapnya dengan sorot tajam itu.

"Namamu Jaejoong?"tanya Chansung tiba-tiba. Dia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran dalam dirinya yang terus menjeritkan kemungkinan jika _namja_ berparas cantik didepannya adalah _dongsaeng_-nya yang hilang belasan tahun yang lalu.

Jaejoong yang sedang membaca pesan Yunho di ponselnya karena dilihatnya Hanna sibuk menjelaskan apa yang diinginkannya dari Junsu mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari suara berat seorang_ namja_ yang tadi sekilas dilihatnya. "Ya, aku Jung Jaejoong dan kau..."jawaban Jaejoong terhenti dan sepasang mata doe itu melotot dengan mulut terbuka lebar. "YA TUHAN! HANNA..."pekiknya keras sambil menarik kuat lengan kurus Hanna yang sedang serius mendengarkan nasehat Junsu.

"Apa? Jangan menarik bajuku, Joongie! Bilang pada _samchon_ tunggu sebentar! Dia itu _hyung_ atau _namjachingu_-mu? Dasar posesif dan menyebalkan!"marah Hanna yang langsung mendelik tajam pada Jaejoong yang tidak peduli dan terus saja menarik tangan sepupunya itu dengan kuat.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar pada_ namja_ bertubuh tinggi yang memandangnya dengan sorot aneh itu saat dengan sadis dia menarik kuat rambut panjang Hanna yang sontak menjerit kesakitan dan sudah mengangkat tangan untuk membalasnya. "SHIM HANNA! Lihat siapa yang berdiri didepan kita! Dia Bryan Hwang yang kau mimpikan setiap malam!"seru Jaejoong kuat tepat dimuka Hanna yang sekarang memerah dan memucat dalam sekejab.

"ARRRGHHHHHH...BRYAN!"

.

.

.

.

**ATHENA CORP**

Dengan santai Jung Yoochun menikmati makan siangnya setelah hampir 30 menit telinganya panas karena mendengar suara _harabojie_ Jung yang dipenuhi tuntutan dan paksaan agar Yoochun membawa Jaejoong untuk berlibur ke Gwangju karena Yunho selalu menolak dengan alasan _namja_ cantik kesayangannya itu sedang sibuk sekolah dan lainnya.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi pengasuh Jaejoong!"gerutu Yoochun seraya membuka map biru yang diberikan detektif Kang dan selama beberapa hari ini terlupakan olehnya karena berbagai kejadian yang tak terduga.

Sushi yang sedang menuju mulut Yoochun terjatuh begitu baris demi baris kalimat dalam beberapa kertas di map biru itu terbaca olehnya. "Ya Tuhan, apa kau benar-benar benci pada _hyung_-ku? Kenapa takdir tidak pernah berpihak padanya?"erang Yoochun yang secepat mungkin menutup map itu dan menyambar kunci mobilnya.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : semoga gak bosan ya karena gw update EA 2x dalam seminggu. Ini semua karena sudah diputusin EA yang akan ditamatin dulu, so akan sangat sering gw up pendek/panjang. Thanks untuk semua reviews yang banyak memberikan ide.


	27. Chapter 26-FANBOY

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****26**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

.

.

**ORION CORP**

"Apa ini? Kau yakin semuanya benar?"

Melihat anggukan lesu Yoochun, kemarahan Taecyeon meledak. "SHIT! DAMN!"

Teriakan marah _namja _Ok itu memenuhi ruang CEO yang untungnya dilengkapi dengan peredam suara hingga tidak ada yang akan mendengar pembicaraan yang berlangsung dalam ruangan itu. Seluruh tubuh Taecyeon terasa tegang begitu dia selesai membaca laporan dari detektif yang disewa oleh Yoochun untuk mencari tahu asal usul dan siapa sebenarnya Jung Jaejoong sebelum malam badai dimana Yunho menemukannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Dia bahkan menghilang hampir 15 tahun yang lalu tanpa kabar!"desis Taecyeon yang terduduk dikursinya dengan wajah kaku, tangannya memutih karena meremas kuat lengan kursinya.

Apa yang baru saja dibaca Taecyeon adalah mimpi buruk yang tidak mau dipercayainya namun saat dia melihat wajah putus asa dari adik sahabat baiknya yang sekarang terduduk lunglai didepannya, semua isi kertas dalam map biru itu seolah menamparnya untuk sadar dan percaya jika apa yang dibacanya adalah sebuah kenyataan yang tidak bisa mereka pungkiri!

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Taec?"wajah Yoochun benar-benar kusut dan satu-satunya orang yang ditujunya untuk berbagi rahasia gila ini hanya Taecyeon yang selalu berpikiran dingin dan mampu mencari jalan keluar untuk masalah sesulit apapun. "Jika Yunho tahu..."suara Yoochun terhenti.

Wajah Taecyeon menggeras, saat begitu saja sebuah ide jahat yang terlintas dalam benaknya. Ini hal yang tidak terduga dan mereka harus menyelesaikannya cepat tanpa diketahui seorang pun. "Diam! Kita harus diam saja dan tidak melakukan apapun kecuali mengubah semua hasil penyelidikan ini! Yunho tidak boleh tahu tentang jati diri Jaejoong yang sebenarnya!"

"Kau gila! Bagaimana jika akhirnya Yunho _hyung_ tahu? Dia akan mengamuk dan mungkin kita akan dibunuh! Kau yakin kita bisa melakukan permainan berbahaya ini, Taec? Kita sedang membicarakan tentang _hyung_ dan keponakanku!"emosi bercampur rasa takut membuat Yoochun berteriak keras seraya berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan itu untuk mengurangi ketegangannya.

"Jaejoong bukanlah seorang Jung, sekeras apapun kau menjeritkan suaramu!"

Kata-kata dingin Taecyeon memaku Yoochun ditempatnya. "Sekarang katakan apa maumu Jung Yoochun? Mengatakan kebenaran yang kita temukan dan merusak kebahagiaan Yunho yang baru dimulai? Kau ingin _hyung_-mu itu hancur dan terpuruk? Kau sendiri tahu apa arti Jaejoong untuknya, bukan?"tandas Taecyeon cepat karena dia membaca keraguan dalam mata Yoochun dan itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Tapi, jika suatu hari mereka..."guman Yoochun ragu.

Apa yang mereka lakukan ini salah dan akan menyakiti pihak lainnya. Apakah tidak mengapa jika mereka bersikap tidak peduli hanya demi perasaan Yunho? Bukankah tindakan Yunho membawa pergi Jaejoong tanpa melapor ke polisi 12 tahun yang lalu itu juga salah? Benarkah saran Taecyeon jika mereka harus tetap diam, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi? Apa Taecyeon tidak berpikir orang itu juga pasti sangat sedih karena berpikir jika Jaejoong sudah meninggal?

"Buang semua keraguanmu itu, Jung Yoochun! Lagipula Jaejoong tidak mengingat apapun dan kalau pun mereka muncul maka itu tidak akan menjadi masalah. Kita harus siapkan semua argument atau bukti yang bisa membelokkan sebuah fakta!"seru Taecyeon tegas dengan mata tajam yang sama persis dengan mata Yunho saat bertekad mendapatkan sesuatu.

Semua fakta yang baru diketahuinya, saran egois Taecyeon yang seperti mendorongnya untuk setuju membuat kepala Yoochun terasa berdenyut hebat. "Cukup, Taec! Semua yang kau katakan terdengar gila dan membuatku takut! Kita mempermainkan hidup semua orang! Mereka berhak untuk tahu dan kita tidak seharusnya menjadi penghalang! Biarkan saja takdir yang bicara!"guman Yoochun lemah, ini pilihan yang sangat sulit untuknya.

"Takdir kau bilang? Jika semua terserah pada takdir maka hingga saat ini keluarga Baek masih akan tetap menjadi parasit dalam kehidupan Yunho!"sembur Taecyeon telak. Sudah cukup selama ini Taecyeon melihat sahabatnya hancur dan mengorbankan perasaan demi permata keluarga!

Seraut wajah cantik nan sombong terbayang begitu saja dimata Yoochun hingga ia mengerang pelan dan menatap tajam pada Taecyeon yang selalu tega dalam mengambil keputusan,"Kau sanggup melakukan itu? Kau tidak memikirkan perasaanya yang pasti sangat sedih? Dia itu sahabat kita!"

"Dan Yunho adalah saudara kandungmu!"Taecyeon melemparkan kenyataan itu tepat diwajah Yoochun yang terdiam. "Aku tetap pada pendapatku! Simpan semua rahasia yang sudah terlanjur kita ketahui, lakukan sesuatu untuk membelokkan semua kebenaran! Terkadang kita harus memilih dan tidak setiap pilihan itu akan mudah, Chunnie!"

.

.

.

.

**ELLE MAGAZINE**

"ARRRGHHHHHH...BRYAN!"

Lengkingan kuat yang diikuti pelukan erat dilehernya membuat Chansung sangat terkejut dan hampir saja terjatuh jika dia tidak menahan pinggang_ yeoja_ yang terus saja menjerit didekat telinganya yang terancam tuli. "Bisa kau lepaskan aku, nona cantik?"dengan sopan Chansung berusaha melepaskan pelukan posesif itu sedangkan _manager_nya yang gila sudah tertawa keras sambil memegang perut.

"Dasar norak!"kecam Jaejoong yang bersidekap dengan suara keras yang disengaja.

Wajah Hanna merah padam dan menatap Chansung dengan sorot memuja, dia mengabaikan sepenuhnya kecaman tajam Jaejoong yang ditujukan padanya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak tadi, Joongie? Apa Bryan modelmu Junsu _hyung_? Bolehkah aku minta foto bersama? Berapa lama Bryan akan disini? Dimana dia tinggal? Apa kau punya waktu malam ini, Bryan?"Hanna mengedipkan matanya dengan gaya aneh yang membuat Jaejoong memasang ekspresi mual.

Rasa senang yang menggebu membuat Hanna terus bicara dengan cepat tanpa jeda hingga nafasnya tersenggal, tangan Hanna juga tidak mau melepaskan lengan Chansung yang terlihat risih. Hanna yang melihat Jaejoong mengeluarkan notes berusaha merebut buku kecil tanpa peduli jika Chansung terus memberi isyarat agar Junsu menolongnya karena ada hal penting yang harus diketahuinya tentang _namja_ cantik yang sedang mencibir sekaligus mengecam _yeoja_ yang sibuk memeluknya.

Dengan kasar Hanna merebut notes Jaejoong dan menyodorkannya pada idolanya,"Berikan aku tanda tanganmu! Aku ini fans-mu. Aku ingin menjadi model karena kau! Ya Tuhan, aku tidak percaya ini! Aku bisa memeluk Bryan Hwang!"pekik Hanna kuat dengan senyum lebar yang hampir membelah wajah cantiknya.

.

.

Wajah Jaejoong merengut tidak suka pada tingkah Hanna yang berlebihan dan sangat memalukan itu. "Kembalikan notes itu padaku!"tuntutnya sambil berusaha merebut notes kecil yang sedang disodorkan Hanna pada Bryan Hwang yang terlihat menahan dirinya untuk mengamuk.

"Yak! Itu notes milikku dan Bryan Hwang akan memberikan tanda tangan padaku! Bukan padamu, _yeoja_ gila!"sembur Jaejoong keras pada Hanna yang langsung menginjak kuat kakinya hingga Jaejoong menjerit keras. "Kau berani menginjak kakiku, Shim Hanna? Akan kuadukan pada _hyungie_!"ancam Jaejoong yang masih berusaha merebut notes miliknya.

Hanna menggeram kesal, dia benci sekali jika Jaejoong sudah mengancamnya seperti biasa tapi kali ini dia tidak takut. "Aku ini _noona_-mu, Jaejoongie! Notes ini milikku sekarang!"Hanna memegang buku kecil itu kuat meski Jaejoong juga tidak mau melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Enak aja! Itu milikku! _Hyung_...Bantu aku!"seru Jaejoong kuat pada Junsu yang tampaknya begitu menikmati drama kecil yang berlangsung dalam ruang pemotretan _ELLE _ini.

Mata Chansung begitu terkesima menatap wajah cantik penuh semangat _namja_ yang sedang berusaha merebut buku kecil itu. Wajah sepupu kecilnya memenuhi seluruh kepala Chansung hingga tanpa sadar_ namja_ jangkung itu merasakan debaran aneh didadanya setiap kali melihat cara bicara _namja_ yang mengaku bernama Jaejoong itu. Untuk menghilangkan perasaannya Chansung melirik cepat pada Junsu dengan senyum mengejek seolah mengatakan, _'Lihat! Wajah yang kau bilang jelek ini sedang menjadi rebutan!'_.

"Shim Hanna kembalikan atau kau akan menyesal!"desis Jaejoong dengan suara dingin sedangkan tangannya mulai memencat beberapa tombol di ponselnya. Ckck, ini sangat memalukan! Bertengkar didepan model yang sama-sama mereka sukai!

Sedikit takut timbul dihati Hanna karena dia tahu Jaejoong pasti akan menghubungi _samchon,_ tapi ini masalah hidup dan mati. "Tidak! Notes ini milikku sekarang atau kau lebih suka aku membongkar rahasiamu semalam!"ancam Hanna sadis pada Jaejoong yang sontak mengepalkan tangannya.

Melihat keributan dihadapannya akan bertambah kacau membuat Chansung akhirnya buka suara. "Hentikan semua ini!"serunya kuat. Telinganya mulai berdenging dengan suara perdebatan itu! "Aku akan memberikan kalian tanda tangan, foto bersama bahkan makan malam bersama namun dengan satu syarat!"

Kedua remaja dihadapannya saling melirik sekilas sebelum sama-sama menyunggingkan senyum licik sebelum menatap tajam Chansung yang tiba-tiba merasa terancam, "Apa itu? Katakan saja! Ingin aku menjadi _yeojachingu_-mu? Aku sangat bersedia!"seru Hanna dengan berani dan melupakan rasa malunya.

Disampingnya Jaejoong mendengus kesal. "Dasar tidak tahu malu!"kecamnya tajam pada Hanna seraya mendorong _yeoja_ itu agar menyingkir dari depan Bryan Hwang yang sedang termangu disamping Junsu yang sudah tertawa keras karena ini benar-benar drama terhebat tahun ini.

"Apa syaratnya? Sebuah mobil terbaru? Kontrak seumur hidup dari_ ELLE_? Jalan-jalan keliling Eropa atau apa? Katakan saja!"seru Jaejoong dengan ekspresi sombong nan angkuh yang membuat Junsu terbahak lagi dan Hanna menjerit kuat tidak terima karena tentu saja dia tidak akan mampu menyaingi tawaran sepupu gilanya itu. "Aku seorang Jung dan semua yang kau mau akan terkabul!"tambah _namja_ cantik itu lagi seraya menyeringai licik pada Hanna yang terlihat ingin sekali memukulnya.

Kali ini sepasang mata doe _namja_ berambut pirang yang terus bicara dengan gaya sombong itu membuat Chansung tidak terlalu mendengar apa saja yang ditawarkannya walaupun telinga Chansung menangkap sesuatu tentang kontrak dan jalan-jalan keliling dunia. Sejak awal menatap _namja_ ini, entah kenapa Chansung yakin jika _baby _Joongie yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya dalam versi dewasa.

"Namamu Jung Jaejoong, bukan? Berapa umurmu? Siapa keluargamu? Dimana kau tinggal? Bisakah aku bertemu dengan keluargamu?"mengabaikan dan seolah tidak mendengar tawaran menarik itu, Chansung malah menanyakan hal-hal yang membuat Jaejoong bingung dan melirik pada Hanna yang hanya melengos acuh.

.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau tanyakan semua itu?"

Suara bass yang tiba-tiba menyela diantara berondongan pertanyaan Chansung itu membuat ruang pemotretan yang tadinya penuh suara itu hening, kecuali bagi _namja _cantik bermata doe yang langsung tersenyum ceria saat menoleh kearah pintu dimana seorang _namja_ berwajah tampan tanpa senyum sedang berjalan dengan gaya arogan menuju tempat mereka berdiri.

"_Hyungieeee..._Lihat itu Bryan Hwang! Model favoritku itu, _hyung _ingat? Dia keren dan tinggi sekali! "beritahu Jaejoong heboh seraya memeluk erat tubuh besar Yunho yang berbalut setelan rapi sedangkan _namja _Jung itu hanya mengangguk dan langsung mencium sudut bibir Jaejoong dengan mesra tanpa peduli pada tatapan aneh sepasang mata besar yang melihatnya karena Hanna dan Junsu jelas tahu apa yang sudah terjadi antara kedua_ namja_ beda usia itu.

Yunho tidak suka melihat sorot tajam yang ditujukan sang model pada Jaejoong yang sekarang memeluk erat lengannya serta menautkan jari-jari mereka,"Tentu aku ingat, _chagiya_!"sahutnya acuh seraya membetulkan kerah mantel bulu Jaejoong yang terlihat berantakan. "Kau lupa kita akan pergi untuk membeli mobil barumu?"tangan besar Yunho membelai pelan pipi yang merona sehat itu.

"Aku ingat tapi Hanna memaksaku untuk menemaninya kesini dulu. Aku sudah mengirim pesan untuk _hyungie_ 'kan?"jawab Jaejoong cepat. "Awalnya kami hanya akan mampir tapi setelah melihat Bryan, Hanna menggila dan bahkan dia menginjak kakiku!"adu Jaejoong seraya menyeringai lebar pada Hanna yang terdiam.

Mata Yunho menangkap _heels _tinggi yang dikenakan keponakannya sebelum kembali focus pada Jaejoong yang masih memeluknya,"Apa kakimu terluka, _nae sarang_? Kalian bertengkar?"tanyanya khawatir meski dilihatnya_ namja_ cantik itu mengenakan boots tinggi.

"Tidak! Tapi itu sangat memalukan! Apalagi Hanna mengancam akan mengatakan tentang _kissmark_ di bokongku!"erang Jaejoong pelan, menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Yunho yang mendekapnya lembut. "Oh ya, _hyungie_ aku ingin foto dan tanda tangan model itu!"bisik Jaejoong lagi sambil memasang ekspresi memohon pada Yunho yang masih tersenyum tipis melihat semangat yang memancar dari seluruh tubuh ramping Jaejoong yang sedang mengeluh sekaligus menuntut padanya.

Meski merasa sedikit tidak suka pada model yang berdiri dengan wajah dingin itu, tapi permintaan Jaejoong tidak pernah Yunho tolak seperti kali ini. "Junsu, tolong atur makan malam di hotel Clinton untuk malam ini. Tuan Hwang, kuharap kau bisa datang karena _uri _Jaejoong adalah fans-mu."undang Yunho langsung tanpa peduli jika model itu punya urusan lain atau mungkin akan menolaknya.

"Baik, _hyung_ akan kuatur!"sahut Junsu singkat meski dia melihat Chansung melirik sadis padanya karena menerima undangan dadakan itu tanpa bertanya sedikit pun pada orang yang diundang.

"Sudah! Sekarang kita pergi makan siang dan pilih mobil barumu!"ajak Yunho seraya menarik pelan tangan Jaejoong yang sedang mengejek Hanna yang hampir menangis. "Kau juga boleh ikut Hanna. Ajak saja Changmin juga!"ujar Yunho pada Hanna yang langsung tertawa riang.

Yunho mendengar jelas Jaejoong menggerutu pelan tentang betapa menyebalkannya membagi model itu dengan si penyihir Hanna! "Belum puas? Bagaimana jika kita mengundang Bryan juga untuk berlibur ke Gwangju?"tawar Yunho seolah _namja_ yang sedang mereka bicarakan itu tidak berdiri disana dengan ekspresi wajah yang semakin gelap.

Kepala berambut pirang itu mengangguk cepat, liburan ke rumah induk Jung selalu membuatnya bahagia karena bertemu dengan _harabojie_ yang selalu memanjakannya sejak kecil. "_Hyungie is the best! Saranghae!"_Jaejoong melonjak senang dan mencium kuat pipi Yunho yang membalasnya dengan pelukan erat.

Tanpa menjelaskan detailnya, Yunho membawa Jaejoong yang melambai cepat pada Chansung bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu. Ada masalah yang harus dikatakannya pada _namja_ cantik yang terus saja bicara tentang Bryan Hwang dan betapa beruntungnya dia bisa bertemu dengan idolanya.

"_Mungkin aku harus melempar model itu ke sarang ular!"_maki Yunho dalam hati saat terus mendengar semua pujian selangit Jaejoong pada model kelebihan otot itu.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa dia_ hyung_?"tanya Chansung yang langsung merasa tidak suka melihat bagaimana cara _namja_ arogan tadi mencium, memeluk dan bicara dengan Jaejoong. "Makan malam dan berlibur! Dia bahkan tidak bertanya apa aku punya waktu atau tidak!"protes Chansung seraya melangkah mengambil sekaleng minuman.

Niatnya untuk mencari tahu tentang Jung Jaejoong gagal total karena kedatangan _namja _sok penting yang begitu saja membawa pergi _namja _cantik yang tampak begitu bahagia. Chansung yakin sekali jika Jaejoong yang ditemuinya hari ini adalah Jaejoong sepupunya namun melihat bagaimana Jaejoong versi dewasa ini terlihat begitu dekat dan manja dengan_ namja_ arogan yang dipanggilnya _hyungie _membuat Chansung kembali ragu. Apa mungkin sepupu kecilnya melupakan mereka begitu saja? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada_ baby_ Joongie setelah malam badai itu? Aku harus segera meminta detektif untuk menyelidiki masalah ini, putus Chansung cepat.

"Dia itu Jung Yunho dan kau harus selalu punya waktu untuknya! Kau pasti pernah mendengar namanya. Ayo kita pergi!"ajak Junsu sambil menarik Hanna yang sedang merengut marah karena Jaejoong pergi begitu saja tanpa mengajaknya.

Mulut Chansung terbuka dan tertutup beberapa kali. Semua pikirannya tentang Jaejoong yang ditemuinya dengan _baby _Joongie sepupunya hilang dalam sekejab karena rasa terkejut dan tidak percaya pada apa yang baru dikatakan _manager_-nya yang eksentrik.

"Jung si pemilik Athena dan ELLE? Miliuner yang baru memulai bisnis hotel itu? Yang mengontrakku secara eksklusif?"tanya Chansung untuk memastikan. Tadinya dia sudah begitu yakin mungkin saja Jaejoong yang ditemuinya adalah _dongsaeng _yang sedang dicarinya namun jika dia seorang Jung...keraguan memenuhi hati Chansung seketika!

Hanna mendengus melihat ekspresi bodoh Bryan Hwang yang tadi diperebutkannya bersama Jaejoong . "Iya, kau benar! Jung Yunho itu _samchon_-ku sekaligus_ hyung_ dari Jaejoong si penyihir jelek itu!"cetus Hanna yang sudah tidak bersemangat untuk meminta tanda tangan Chansung yang sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan sepupunya yang egois dan manja itu.

"Junsu _hyung?_ Maksud _yeoja _ini Jung Jaejoong adalah _dongsaeng_ dari tuan Jung? Benarkah itu? Kulihat jarak usia mereka begitu jauh!"

"Kenapa kau begitu terkejut? Apa ada yang aneh dari hal itu, Chan?"mata Junsu memicing tajam pada pada model ELLE yang terus mengikutinya dan Hanna menuju parkiran tanpa peduli beberapa _bodyguard_ juga menempel dibelakangnya. "Sebaiknya kau pulang ke apartemen dan bersiap untuk nanti malam!"usir Junsu halus.

Dengan gusar Chansung mengumpat Junsu sebelum berbalik menuju arah berlawanan bersama sejumlah pengawal yang ditugaskan Junsu untuk mengawasinya 24 jam sampai _imo_ dan _samchon_-nya tiba di Seoul 1 minggu lagi.

.

.

.

.

**APARTEMEN GANGNAM**

"Aku ingin kalian mencari tahu segala sesuatu tentang Jung Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho! Apa benar Jaejoong adalah putra bungsu keluarga Jung? Dimana dia sekolah atau kuliah? Tahun berapa dia lahir? Semua! Aku ingin tahu semua hal tentang mereka secepatnya!"

Dengan nafas berat, Chansung menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa yang menghadap kearah kaca besar. Matanya mengikuti arah gerak awan yang memenuhi langit Seoul. Pertemuan tak terduga hari ini dengan Jung Jaejoong membuat Chansung yakin sekaligus ragu jika_ namja_ cantik bermata besar itu adalah sepupunya yang menghilang 12 tahun yang lalu!

"Aku akan mendekati keluarga Jung dan mencari tahu!"

.

.

.

.

**HOTEL CLINTON**

"_Hyung_ masih memikirkan hal itu?"

Suara lembut dan tangan yang menggalung disekeliling lehernya menyadarkan Yunho dari pikirannya yang berkelana. "Sedikit..."bisik suara bass itu seraya menarik Jaejoong yang berdiri dibelakang kursinya untuk duduk dipangkuannya. "Apa kau tidak takut dengan semua kemungkinan itu, _little angel_?"perlahan Yunho menangkup wajah indah itu dan menatap langsung ke dalam mata doe Jaejoong yang berbinar tajam.

"Selama_ hyungie_ bersamaku, tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti. Apa pun hasil penyelidikan itu besok tidak akan mempengaruhi sedikit pun perasaanku pada Jung Yunho yang sangat kucintai!"Jaejoong mengecup pelan bibir hati yang membentuk garis tipis itu untuk menutupi sedikit ketakutan dan penyesalan dalam hatinya. Seharusnya dia tidak pernah meminta Yunho untuk mencari tahu siapa orang tuanya!

Ciuman kecil Jaejoong dibibirnya seperti memberikan keyakinan dan kekuatan pada Yunho agar melupakan kekhawatirannya dan focus pada tujuannya. Bukankah dia ingin Jaejoong selalu disampingnya, maka itu yang akan dilakukannya! Mempertahankan _namja_ cantik ini sekuat tenaga jika suatu hari sosok yang mengaku sebagai orang tuanya tiba-tiba muncul!

Tangan Yunho mendekap erat tubuh ramping yang bersandar padanya, dengan lembut Yunho menyesap _cherry lips_ yang sedikit terbuka itu. Mengigitnya pelan, menjilatnya seduktif dan mengulumnya bergantian hingga Jaejoong mendesah kecil dan membalas godaannya dengan lidah kecil yang mematikan itu. "_Saranghae,_ Jung Jaejoong...Tanpa kau, mungkin aku akan mati!"guman Yunho diantara ciuman dan belaian tangannya di tubuh Jaejoong yang terus bergerak nakal menggoda bagian selatan tubuhnya dengan bokong indah itu.

"Jangan bicara bodoh, _hyungie_!"mata doe itu terlihat marah karena tidak suka melihat Jung Yunho yang terlihat lemah. Dia lebih suka _hyung_nya yang arogan dan egois serta menghalalkan segala cara. "_Hyungie_, aku memakai _g-string."_bisik Jaejoong nakal untuk mengalihkan pikiran Yunho seraya memberi gigitan kecil di telinga Yunho yang sekarang mencengkram kuat lengannya sedangkan bagian selatan _namja_ Jung itu sudah menggeras sempurna dan terasa menusuk bokong Jaejoong yang menggenakan_ jeans_ ketat.

Seringai licik itu mendorong tangan Yunho untuk menyusup kebalik celana ketat yang dikenakan Jaejoong dan tali kecil yang terpegang olehnya membuat _namja_ Jung itu segera berdiri dengan Jaejoong dalam gendongannya.

"Kita pulang!"putusnya cepat.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : fast update untuk menyelesaikan hutang. Sorry jika ada yang bosan #BOW

PS : hari rabu TWINS akan diupdate ^^


	28. Chapter 27

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****27**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

.

.

**APARTEMENT GANGNAM**

"Kau sudah siap? Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, tuan Hwang? Wajah jelekmu itu tak akan membuat keponakan tunanganku tergoda! Jadi berhenti menaruh _gel_ bau itu ke rambutmu yang menjijikkan!"

Suara sinis dan kesal Kim Junsu yang sejak tadi mengitari kamarnya dengan langkah dihentakkan hanya membuahkan gelak tawa acuh dari mulut Chansung yang sedang mengenakan jas hitam yang membuatnya tampil begitu memukau layaknya akan menghadiri sebuah peragaan busana internasional.

"Kau yakin Jung Jaejoong dan Shim Hanna tak akan melongo kagum saat melihatku nanti? Kau lupa siapa aku, _hyung_? Ckck, aku kasihan pada tunanganmu yang mau saja menerima orang secerewet dan pelupa sepertimu!"cela Chansung seraya menghindar dari tinju geram yang diarahkan Junsu padanya.

Dengan kesal Junsu menendang kaki Chansung hingga_ namja_ jangkung yang tidak sempat menghindari itu meringis kecil, "Tutup mulutmu dan kita berangkat!"putusnya seraya membanting pintu apartemen.

Keduanya berdiri diam dalam lift hingga Junsu tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu yang penting, tangannya menarik kuat jas Chansung kuat sebelum ditatapnya lekat mata besar model itu hingga Chansung mengeryit bingung penuh tanya pada tingkah ajaib _manager_ yang eksentrik dan selalu bertindak semaunya itu.

"Dengarkan aku raksasa bodoh, Jung Yunho itu orang yang tidak suka keributan, dia arogan dan tidak suka dibantah tapi hal paling penting adalah dia tidak suka orang yang menebar pesona dihadapan Jaejoong. Jadi lebih baik kau jaga sikapmu nanti karena jika dia tidak menyukaimu maka ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kontrak _ELLE _itu!"

Tawa kecil meremehkan keluar dari mulut Chansung meski dia bisa melihat jika Junsu sangat serius dan dari pertemuan singkatnya dengan miliuner Jung itu, Chansung juga bisa menilai sendiri jika Jung Yunho bukan sosok yang mudah untuk disenangi apalagi diajak bercanda.

"Kau mengancamku_, hyung?_ Hanya karena kau gagal kencan? Ya Tuhan, dewasalah! Apa kau tidak bosan bergumul dengan tunangan yang setiap hari kau temui itu? Tidak ingin mencari pengalaman baru? Yang lebih muda misalnya?"goda Chansung yang menyeringai lebar karena melihat kepala Junsu sudah mengeluarkan asap dan mulut _manager_nya itu terbuka dan tertutup seperti ikan.

CUKUP!

Junsu tidak kuat lagi jika harus terus berdekatan dengan si gila Hwang Chansung yang bahkan tidak peduli pada peringatan seriusnya. Tanpa peduli pada_ image_ atau apapun, Junsu menjambak rambut Chansung dan menjerit kuat hingga Chansung yang melihat pintu lift terbuka sontak melarikan diri.

"ARRRRGHHHHH, JANGAN LARI KAU! JIKA KAU BUKAN KEPONAKAN HEENIM MAKA SUDAH KUCINCANG KAU HINGGA MENJADI MAKANAN BUAYA!"

.

.

.

.

**HOTEL CLINTON**

Melihat ekspresi tegang diwajah Yunho yang sedang menahan gairah membuat Jaejoong tertawa kecil dan mengecup sekilas bibir hati yang selalu terasa panas itu. "Aku tidak mau pulang! Bryan Hwang akan datang 30 menit lagi dan _hyungie_ sudah berjanji aku akan foto bersamanya."tolak Jaejoong cepat seraya meminta Yunho yang sudah memasang wajah masam menurunkannya.

Yunho merengkuh kuat pinggang ramping Jaejoong setelah _namja _cantik itu berdiri didepannya sebelum bibirnya membuat_ kissmark_ baru di leher Jaejoong yang terkesiap dan meringis pelan karena rasa sakit yang bercampur gairah yang mereka tahan. Apalagi saat Yunho sengaja menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuh mereka hingga Jaejoong mendesah kecil dan menarik kasar rambut _hyung_-nya yang jahat itu.

"Aku tidak suka kau terlalu memperhatikan model itu!"desis Yunho tajam.

Melihat sorot protektif bercampur cemburu itu sangat menyenangkan hati Jaejoong yang memeluk tubuh besar itu dengan manja. "_Hyungie_ sengaja menandaiku!"tuduh Jaejoong seraya merapikan rambut Yunho yang terlihat kusut karena ulah tangannya. "Nanti malam aku ingin keras dan kuat!"goda Jaejoong sebelum membalas tindakan Yunho yang seenaknya saja mengukir _kissmark_ baru ditubuhnya.

Leher Yunho terasa panas, geli dan berdenyut aneh karena Jaejoong yang menggigit sekaligus menjilatnya dengan gerakan ringan yang membuat Yunho harus mengetatkan rahangnya. "Kau benar-benar akan membuatku mati muda, Jung Jaejoong!"rutuk Yunho kesal seraya memperbaiki letak syal Jaejoong.

"Bayangkan saja apa yang mau _hyungie _lakukan sebelum malam ini berlalu!"mata Jaejoong berkedip nakal saat tangannya sengaja meremas kuat bagian selatan Yunho yang pasti sedang kesakitan.

.

.

.

.

"Haruskah baju kurang bahan itu kau pakai, _noona_?"

Changmin sudah menggerutu sejak Hanna pulang dengan tawa dan jeritan gila tentang dirinya yang akan makan malam bersama Bryan Hwang entah siapa itu yang bahkan Changmin tidak peduli. Dia tidak akan mau mengantar _noona_-nya yang tiba-tiba centil ini jika bukan karena tempat makan malam itu adalah hotel Clinton. Sudah lama Changmin ingin menikmati setiap hidangan dari hotel mewah yang baru dimiliki _samchon_-nya ini.

"_Apa benar Jaejoong juga akan ada disana? Apa tadi kau memperhatikan caranya berjalan? Apa ada kissmark atau apapun ditubuhnya? Ceritakan itu padaku daripada Bryan bla bla yang tidak penting itu!"sembur Changmin tadi sore saat Hanna pulang tanpa mengatakan apapun tentang malam panas yang baru dilalui Jaejoong dengan samchon mereka._

"_Lupakan itu dulu, Chwang dan bantu aku mencari sepatuku yang berwarna silver!"perintah Hanna cepat hingga wajah kesal Changmin membuatnya berhenti membongkar lemarinya sebentar. "Kurasa Jaejoong berhasil karena tubuhnya dipenuhi kissmark, bahkan tadi tanpa canggung samchon menciumnya dihadapan kami. Kau puas? Sekarang cari sepatuku!"_

_Changmin mendumel keras, puas dimananya? Hanna hanya bicara sebaris tentang Jaejoong dan setelah itu memerintahnya seperti pembantu. "Sial sekali aku punya noona seorang tukang sihir!"_

"_Tutup mulutmu itu karena aku mendengarnya, Lord Voldemin!"teriak Hanna keras dari dalam kamar yang membuat Changmin memutar malas matanya. Lebih baik dia ikut ke makan malam itu dan melihat sendiri apa idenya untuk Jaejoong berhasil atau tidak karena dia benar-benar ingin memiliki lamborgini sepupunya itu._

Helaan nafas kesal Changmin mengakhirnya ingatannya tentang pertengkaran tak masuk akal dengan Hanna yang sekarang terlihat sulit melangkah dalam balutan mini _dress_ super ketat yang bahkan mungkin membuatnya susah bernafas. "Kau terlihat aneh!"komentar Changmin saat Hanna hampir terjatuh.

"Ini sexy dan elegan, bodoh! Aku tidak boleh kalah dari si penyihir Jaejoong karena aku yakin sekali dia akan melakukan apa saja agar aku tidak bisa mendekati Bryan!"seru Hanna yang kembali kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Percuma saja membahas tentang logika pada Hanna yang keras kepala, sama seperti Jaejoong. "Kalian serius menyukai _namja_ itu? Apa bagusnya_ namja_ yang hanya bisa berjalan diatas _catwalk_?"cela Changmin seraya menggandeng lengan Hanna agar _noona_-nya itu tidak mematahkan lehernya sendiri.

"_Namja _yang hanya bisa berjalan diatas _catwalk _itu yang semalam hampir kau tipu, sobat!"

Suara berat yang masih jelas diingatnya itu menghentikan langkah Changmin yang berbalik cepat untuk mendapati seorang_ namja_ bertubuh besar yang ditemuinya di _game center_ sedang berjalan cepat kearahnya bersama Kim Junsu, tunangan salah satu _samchon_-nya.

"Omo, itu Bryan, Chwang!"desis Hanna heboh dengan mata berbinar dan senyum lebar. Kali ini dia akan memastikan Jaejoong mengamuk!

"Kau terlihat seperti orang aneh!"komentar Changmin seraya menatap penampilan Chan yang terlihat sangat berbeda dengan semalam saat mereka bertemu di _game center _sedangkan Hanna ingin sekali mencekik adik bodohnya.

Chansung segera menghampiri teman baru yang menjadi lawannya bermain _game _walaupun dia sedikit bingung melihat bagaimana Changmin terlihat begitu dekat dengan Hanna, sepupu Jung Jaejoong. Dengan kesal Chansung meninju kuat bahu Changmin yang semalam menertawakannya saat para pengawal bodoh Junsu menariknya masuk ke sebuah mobil.

"Ck, aku sudah tahu itu pasti kau dari suaramu yang sangat menghina itu. Kenapa kau ada disini? Jangan bilang kau juga seorang Jung karena aku ingin sekali menebas kepalamu yang menertawakan aku!"decih Chansung kasar yang sontak membuat Changmin tertawa geli.

Mata bambi itu mengerling jahil pada _namja_ yang ternyata model yang diidolakan Hanna, "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ini seorang Jung? Jangan bilang kau ini Bryan Hwang yang digilai_ noona_ dan sepupuku yang cerewet itu. Lihat itu, dia bahkan rela mengenakan pakaian jelek yang katanya _sexy_ itu!"Changmin menyeringai lebar melihat Hanna yang memerah.

"Jangan dengarkan adikku yang idiot itu, Bryan! Kau terlihat sangat tampan malam ini."puji Hanna cepat pada Chansung yang hanya tersenyum tipis dan tampaknya lebih tertarik untuk bicara dengan Changmin yang sedang tertawa mengejeknya.

"Serius kalian juga dari keluarga Jung?"melihat anggukan acuh Changmin membuat Chansung yang tidak yakin segera melirik Junsu yang sedari tadi diam memasang wajah jengkel padanya.

Melihat kedekatan kedua _namja_ bertubuh tinggi yang baru bertemu itu membuat Junsu merasakan firasat buruk akan datangnya bencana. "Ya, mereka juga termasuk keluarga Jung. Kenapa denganmu, Chan? Kau terlihat aneh sejak bertemu keponakan tunanganku. Ingat semua kataku tadi. Ayo, Hanna. Kita tinggalkan saja kedua orang bodoh itu!"

"Tapi aku mau masuk bersama Bryan."tolak Hanna cepat pada ajakan Junsu. "Aku ingin Jaejoong iri padaku!"tambah Hanna dengan senyum kemenangan yang berbuah dengusan malas dari Junsu dan tawa keras dari Changmin.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam yang harusnya berjalan tenang itu berlangsung ricuh karena dibuka dengan keributan tahap kedua dari Jaejoong dan Hanna yang sama-sama ingin duduk disamping Bryan Hwang yang lebih suka jika mereka memanggilnya Chansung itu. Dengan penuh semangat Changmin menyemangati kedua orang yang sedang berapi-api itu dengan ucapan-ucapan yang malah menambah panas suasana.

"Kuharap kau masih hidup setelah makan malam!"desis Junsu pelan pada Chansung yang malah terlihat seperti orang bodoh saat melihat kearah Jung Jaejoong yang masih berdiri tepat disamping tempat Yunho duduk dengan arogan. "Seharusnya kutolak saja ajakan makan malam ini!"erang Junsu yang hanya bisa menutup mukanya karena takut melihat ekspresi gelap dalam wajah kasar Jung Yunho yang menatap Chansung seolah ingin mengiris pelan-pelan model yang diasuhnya itu.

Disisi lain, Chansung tidak menghiraukan sedikit pun keributan yang sedang berlangsung karena setelah dia berkenalan secara resmi dengan Jung Yunho yang dingin, _namja_ bertubuh besar itu memilih sibuk menatap tajam pada Jaejoong yang tampak begitu menawan malam ini walau dahinya sedikit mengeryit saat melihat bercak merah di leher remaja berparas menawan itu.

'_Mungkin gigitan serangga!'_, pikir Chansung seraya mengusir dugaan buruk dalam benaknya.

Semangat yang terpancar dari tubuh ramping itu mengingatkan Chansung pada _imo_-nya saat bicara tentang peragaan busana. Keraguan dan keyakinan bercampur dalam kepala Chansung walaupun hati kecilnya terus berteriak keras jika Jung Jaejoong dan Choi Jaejoong adalah orang yang sama!

"_Hyungie_ yang mengundangnya! Jadi, aku yang seharusnya duduk disampingnya, penyihir jelek!"suara tajam Jaejoong menyapa pendengarannya hingga Chansung berusaha focus pada apa yang diributkan sejak beberapa menit lalu.

Hanna mendelik tajam pada sepupunya yang egois dan selalu menggunakan _samchon _untuk menakutinya itu,"Aku yang bertemu dengannya dulu di parkiran! Jadi dia milikku!"putus _yeoja_ itu asal.

Dengus kecil keluar dari _cherry lips_ Jaejoong sebelum dia kembali bicara dengan nada sarkastis,"Milikmu? Kau sedang bermimpi Shim Hanna-sii? Bryan Hwang itu idolaku dan _hyungie _mengontraknya demi aku! Kau dengar itu?"tegasnya seraya melirik Yunho yang sedang berusaha keras menahan tawa karena rencana konyol Jaejoong untuk menjahili Hanna sepertinya berjalan lancar.

"Cihh, apa telingaku salah dengar? Hanya karena_ samchon_ mengontraknya secara eksklusif bukan berarti kau bisa berbuat seenaknya Jung Jaejoong! Aku sudah menyukainya sejak kelas 12, jadi dia itu milikku!"suara Hanna meninggi, dia tidak mau mengalah kali ini apalagi saat dia melihat Jaejoong tertawa mengejeknya. Harusnya Jaejoong puas sudah memiliki _samchon _yang sedang menggenggam tangannya itu!

"Wow, Hanna suka padaku sejak kelas 12, _hyung_!"celetuk Chansung bangga pada Junsu yang bertampang masam.

Changmin melihat ada yang aneh dengan perdebatan ini karena jika dilihat dengan teliti, Jaejoong tidak terlihat begitu memuja Bryan, sepupunya itu bahkan tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari sisi _samchon-_nya. Jadi hampir tidak mungkin jika Jaejoong ingin duduk dengan Chansung yang terlihat begitu bangga sedang diperebutkan. Ini pasti akal-akal Jaejoong untuk mengerjai Hanna!

"Aku setuju dengan Jaejoong. Kau tidak punya hak, _noona! Samchon_ memang mengontrak Chansung untuk Jaejoong, bukan untukmu! Sesuai dengan yang kupelajari, orang yang membeli barang adalah orang yang berhak atas barang tersebut!"Changmin sengaja membela Jaejoong untuk mengompori emosi Hanna yang hampir meledak sekaligus mengusili Chansung.

Tangan Chansung memukul kuat kepala Changmin yang sontak mengerang kesakitan,"Aku ini bukan barang, anak gila!"rutuknya geram pada_ namja_ jangkung yang setiap ucapannya setajam belati ini.

Wajah Hanna berubah marah saat memaki kuat pada Changmin yang hanya memasang ekspresi tak berdaya,"Adik setan! Kenapa kau malah membelanya? Aku ini _noona_-mu!"jeritnya kuat tidak terima.

"Jika dalam membela kebenaran, hubungan kekerabatan tidak boleh dilibatkan tapi...Ya karena Jaejoongie akan memberiku sebuah lamborgini maka..."dengan gaya acuh Changmin mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Jaejoong tersenyum puas melihat Hanna yang terlihat begitu emosi,"Kau dengar itu,_ noona_? Sekarang angkat bokong tipismu itu dan biarkan aku duduk disana!"ini hebat, pembalasan pada Hanna memang sangat manis. Siapa suruh_ yeoja_ itu mengolok _kissmark_ di bokongnya!

"Tidak! Ini tempat dudukku!"Hanna bersikeras mempertahankan kursinya. "Lagipula Chansung pasti memilihku!"

Merasa cukup melihat semua keributan yang semakin tak masuk akal itu dan juga aura dingin yang seperti menguar dari Jung Yunho, akhirnya Chansung buka suara tanpa peduli pada Junsu yang terus memintanya diam dan tidak ikut campur. "Bisakan kalian tidak mendebatkan diriku seolah aku ini barang? Aku ini tamu yang seharusnya dihormati!"

"DIAM KAU!"seru Hanna dan Jaejoong kompak.

Jengah melihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya sangat menyukai model itu dan sedikit kasihan pada keponakannya yang hampir menangis, serta tatapan memelas Junsu padanya membuat Yunho mau tak mau harus segera menghentikan permainan nakal Jaejoong ini. Tangannya menarik pelan lengan Jaejoong agar duduk kembali disampingnya. "Hentikan permainan ini! Hanna hampir menangis, _chagiya_."serunya lembut pada Jaejoong yang hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Ck, bilang saja _hyungie _cemburu."ejek Jaejoong saat melihat aura gelap dalam wajah tampan Jung Yunho serta tatapan dingin yang ditujukan untuk Chansung sepanjang malam ini.

"Untukmu Tuan Hwang, silakan duduk disamping Changmin. Kita mulai makan malamnya!"putus Yunho tegas. Dia hampir mati menahan gairah karena _namja_ cantik yang duduk disisinya hingga sekarang bukan waktunya melihat drama picisan! Semakin cepat makan malam ini berakhir maka akan semakin baik.

Malam ini benar-benar bencana untuk karir Junsu yang mulus tanpa noda,"Maafkan sikap modelku yang sangat tidak sopan, _hyung._ Aku janji ini tidak akan terulang lagi!"ucap Junsu seraya membungkuk kecil sebelum mengambil tempat disamping Hanna yang memasang wajah kesal.

Dalam hati Jaejoong bisa menebak dengan mudah kenapa Yunho memintanya berhenti,"_Hyungie_, kau sengaja mempercepat makan malam! Apa karena ini?"dengan nakal Jaejoong meremas benda yang setengah tegang diantara paha Yunho hingga _namja_ Jung itu hampir mengerang saat meletakkan sepiring_ steak_ yang sudah dipotong dadu dihadapan _namja _cantik yang kadang memang sangat kekanakan itu.

"Dia hampir menangis, Boo. Apa kau tega membuat Hanna malu didepan _namja _yang disukainya?"guman Yunho berusaha keras menggabaikan sorot menggoda dari sepasang mata doe itu dan memilih menikmati makanannya seraya sesekali melirik pada model yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu.

"Kau sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan, Jung Yunho!"tuding Jaejoong pelan, _cherry lips_ itu mencibik lucu saat tangannya tanpa sadar mengancungkan pisau steak pada Yunho yang tertawa kecil. "Akan kubalas nanti!"ancam Jaejoong dengan seringai tipis.

Dengan sayang Yunho mengusak rambut pirang Jaejoong hingga _namja_ cantik itu mendelik tajam padanya,"Makanlah yang banyak karena kau akan membutuhkan banyak tenaga untuk membalasku nanti."balas Yunho licik.

Saat ini Yunho merasa hidupnya benar-benar sempurna.

.

.

.

.

"Apa mereka memang sedekat itu? Tuan Jung terlihat sangat menyayangi Jaejoong!"

Mata Changmin mengikuti arah pandangan Chansung sebelum bicara dengan nada acuh seperti biasanya. "_Samchon _memang sangat menyayangi Jaejoongie. Apapun yang diminta iblis kecil itu pasti akan langsung dikabulkan_ samchon_. Kenapa? Kau tertarik pada sepupuku itu?"tanya Changmin seraya mengambil _French fries_ yang tidak disentuh Chansung.

"Hmpfh, dia unik dan sangat cantik. Apa dia sudah berumur 17 atau 18 tahun?"Chansung sengaja mengorek informasi dari Shim Changmin yang terlihat sangat dekat dengan _namja_ berambut pirang yang sibuk menerima suapan sup dari Jung Yunho yang tampak begitu berbeda saat bersama Jaejoong.

"17 tahun, ini tahun terakhir kami di SHS. Saranku, hentikan semua perasaanmu pada Jaejoong sebelum berkembang karena kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun!"wajah Changmin terlihat serius hingga Chansung tergelak kecil.

Bukannya menuruti saran Changmin itu, model bertubuh besar itu malah nekad menyela Yunho yang sepertinya sedang mengatakan sesuatu pada _manager_-nya,"Maaf, tuan Jung. Apa aku boleh mengajak Jaejoong untuk makan siang bersama besok? Hanna dan Changmin juga akan ikut. Aku ingin berkeliling Seoul."

Wajah Yunho mengeras,_ namja_ muda itu begitu kurang ajar. Dia bahkan berani menyela pembicaraannya dengan Junsu yang sekarang tersenyum gugup. "Makan siang? Kenapa begitu mendadak?"tanya Yunho tajam berusaha menebak apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan _namja _bertubuh besar yang dengan berani mau mengajak Jaejoong pergi.

"Aku mau. Kau boleh menjemputku besok, Chan. Untuk sementara ini kami tinggal di apartemen Gangnam."setuju Jaejoong cepat. Bayangkan saja Bryan Hwang mengajaknya lebih dulu daripada Hanna. "Kau punya mobil? Atau kita pakai saja _audy_ milik _hyung_-ku?"

Senyum lebar membuat wajah Chansung terlihat tampan, dia senang Jaejoong menerima ajakannya dengan mudah. Ini akan menjadi kesempatannya untuk mencari tahu apa benar _namja _cantik berusia 17 tahun itu adik kandung Jung Yunho atau bukan. "Benarkah? Kebetulan sekali. Aku juga tinggal disana."beritahu model_ ELLE_ itu tanpa ditanya hingga Yunho semakin merasa Hwang Chansung sedang berusaha mendekati Jaejoongie-nya.

.

.

"Aku belum memberikan izin!"seru Yunho dingin seraya meneguk kopi yang disajikan sebagai penutup oleh pelayan hotel Clinton. "Kau yakin dia itu bisa dipercaya, Jung Jaejoong?"tambah Yunho dengan nada tajam seraya menekan rasa cemburunya karena malaikat kecilnya begitu antusias ingin pergi dengan _namja_ lain.

Dengan wajah merengut Jaejoong memeluk ringan lengan Yunho, apapun caranya dia harus ikut. Jika tidak Hanna pasti akan mengejeknya. "_Hyungie,_ hanya makan siang."bujuk Jaejoong pelan, karena dia tahu Yunho pasti sedang merasa cemburu. Jung Jaejoong tidak bodoh, dia bisa melihat jika Chansung tertarik padanya.

"Iya hanya makan siang tuan Jung karena aku juga baru datang ke Seoul dan belum memiliki kenalan selain Junsu _hyung_."timpal Chansung cepat yang diikuti anggukan antusias Shim Hanna yang dalam hati berdoa semoga Jaejoong tidak diizinkan.

Tanpa peduli pada ucapan Chansung itu, Yunho segera meletakkan serbetnya dan berdiri diikuti Jaejoong yang tahu jika itu tanda mereka akan segera pulang. "Aku sudah selesai. Kalian boleh pesan lagi jika mau. Ayo kita pulang, Boo."desis Yunho tajam seraya berjalan dengan Jaejoong yang sudah ada dalam rengkuhannya.

"_Arra._ Dasar pencemburu!"dengan gemas Jaejoong mencubit pelan lengan yang sedang dipeluknya itu. "Aku hanya ingin membuat Hanna kesal, _hyungie _tapi manis juga melihat seorang Jung Yunho cemburu!"melihat senyum nakal Jaejoong, mau tak mau Yunho ikut tersenyum tipis.

Mendekati ambang pintu, Jaejoong berbalik dan berseru pada Chansung yang terlihat bingung melihat mereka pergi begitu tiba-tiba,"Akan kuhubungi Junsu _hyung_ nanti untuk memastikan aku ikut atau tidak, Chansung-sii!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks ya untuk semua yang masih setia mengikuti EA yang akan semakin sering di update karena gw benar-benar ingin segera menamatkannya. Untuk ff yang lain, maaf sementara akan dipending. Dan chap depan akan menjadi pertemuan pertama jaejoong dengan keluarga choi.

.

.

**EA CHAP 28 (akan diupdate SENIN)**

Mata Heechul itu terbuka lebar, seakan tidak percaya pada apa yang sedang dilihatnya. "Kau..."mulai Heechul terbata seraya berusaha menguasai dirinya dengan meremas kuat lengan Siwon yang sepertinya juga terdiam.

Dengan bingung Jaejoong menatap_ yeoja_ seusia Baek Yeji yang tampak sangat terkejut melihatnya. Apa ada yang aneh dari wajahnya, pikir _namja_ cantik itu spontan. "_Ahjumma,_ baik-baik saja? Yakkk, Chan! Jangan sibuk bicara dengan Chwang!"

"Ini Jung Jaejoong!"

Suara pelan nan tegas Chansung seperti bunyi bom yang meledak bagi Heechul yang tiba-tiba merasa dunianya berputar dan gelap.


	29. Chapter 28- MY SON

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****28**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

.

.

**ATHENA CORP**

"Kalian yakin data-data ini akurat? Sudah dilakukan pemeriksaan ulang?"

Sepasang mata musang itu berkilau saat membolak-balik sejumlah kertas berisi laporan tentang asal usul Jaejoong yang selama ini mereka cari. Yunho tidak tahu apa memang nasib sedang berpihak padanya atau memang sudah saatnya dia mendapatkan kebahagiaan karena semua laporan detektif itu menunjukkan jika Jaejoong hanyalah anak panti yang diculik dan berhasil kabur dalam malam badai itu.

Jung Yoochun melirik sekilas Ok Taecyeon yang duduk santai disampingnya sebelum menghela nafas pelan dan menatap pada Yunho yang masih sibuk membaca dokumen-dokumen palsu yang mereka buat. _"Aku akan mati jika Yunho hyung tahu yang sebenarnya."_takut Yoochun dalam hati karena dia merasa mereka tidak mungkin bisa menyimpan lama rahasia besar itu.

"Itu benar, Yunho. Jadi mulai sekarang lupakan semua masalah identitas dan nikmati saja kebahagiaan kalian. Sejak kau menyelamatkannya, Jaejoongie telah menjadi milikmu dan jika sesuatu terjadi aku yakin dia pasti akan memilihmu!"Taecyeon menjawab dengan nada tenang yang tak tercela.

Seraya membuang perasaan bersalahnya, Yoochun menimpali ucapan Taecyeon untuk menyakinkan Yunho yang mungkin saja tidak percaya. "Ehem, kau tidak perlu khawatir _hyung_. Detektif Kang itu yang terbaik dibidangnya, dia tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan. Lagipula jika memang Jaejoong memiliki orangtua kenapa mereka tidak pernah mencarinya?"

"Kalian benar."guman Yunho pelan seraya menatap tajam kedua _namja _yang paling dipercayainya ini, "Sekarang katakan padaku apa kalian tahu sesuatu tentang Jesicca dan Baek Yeji? Aku pulang ke rumah tadi pagi dan kulihat semua pelayan yang diliburkan sudah kembali bekerja dan Christy bilang kedua_ yeoja_ Baek itu sedang berlibur!"suara bass itu terdengar penuh kecurigaan.

Yoochun tahu cepat atau lama Yunho akan bertanya dan karena mereka sedang melakukan hal yang lebih besar maka dia dan Taecyeon memutuskan jika masalah keluarga Baek itu akan segera diungkapkan pada Yunho begitu_ namja_ itu bertanya.

"Jesicca meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu! Overdosis!"

Kalimat singkat itu benar-benar mengejutkan Yunho hingga berdiri dari tempatnya duduk,"Taecyeon jelaskan padaku! Apa itu benar?"tuntut Yunho dengan suara kasar dan masih meragukan ucapan Yoochun. Minggu lalu baru saja dia bertemu dengan Jesicca yang terus meminta agar kartu kreditnya diaktifkan.

"Apa yang dikatakan Yoochun itu benar! Dia sudah kami makamkan dan saat ini Baek Yeji ada di salah satu rumah sakit yang didanai Jung. Dia mengalami gangguan mental, jadi kami pikir lebih baik dia tetap disana!"

Kemarahan terlihat jelas diwajah tegang Yunho yang mendelik tajam pada kedua orang yang duduk didepannya,"Kenapa tidak ada satu pun dari kalian yang mengatakannya padaku? Apa ada yang tahu hal ini selain kalian?"

"Saat itu kau sedang bersama Jaejoong dan kami hanya tidak mau mengganggu. Hampir tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Junsu, Kyung Tak dan juga _ahjumma_ Song! Lupakan saja_ hyung_, yang penting satu masalah terbesarmu sudah tersingkirkan!"ucap Yoochun yang tidak mau menambah kesalahan lagi karena ada kebohongan baru yang diucapkan Taecyeon dengan tenang pada Yunho yang sekarang terlihat stress.

"Ada masalah lain!"desis Yunho pelan.

"Apa lagi?"

Dengan kasar Yunho mengusap wajahnya dan menatap malas pada Taecyeon yang terlihat begitu penasaran,"Jaejoong sedang dekat dengan model_ ELLE_ Junsu. Mereka hampir tiap saat pergi bersama untuk bersenang-senang. Aku begitu ingin membunuh model sialan yang berani sekali mendebatku itu."

"Model Junsu? Bryan? Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong mengenalnya? Dia baru datang ke Seoul selama beberapa bulan!"Yoochun melirik cepat pada Taecyeon karena mereka tahu siapa sebenarnya Bryan.

Yunho mendengus kasar dan menatap Yoochun seolah adiknya itu begitu bodoh hingga Taecyeon bergelak namun langsung memasang ekspresi serius saat melihat emosi tercermin dari setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Yunho. "Sejak tahun lalu Jaejoong memang mengidolakan model brengsek itu dan saat dia tanpa sengaja bertemu dengannya semua menjadi kacau! Jaejoong dan kedua anak Kangin selalu berusaha ikut kemana saja Bryan Hwang itu pergi! Menyebalkan!"

Kompak Taecyeon dan Yoochun tertawa keras saat menebak jika Yunho saat ini sedang merasa cemburu. "Hahaha, sabarlah. Ingat Jaejoong itu masih remaja dan tentu saja dia punya idola. Kau harus bisa memahaminya, untuk sekarang biarkan saja dulu. Jika sudah melampaui batas, kau bisa mengambil tindakan."saran Taec bijak seraya diam-diam meremas kuat bahu Yoochun karena ekspresi wajah Yoochun bisa membuat apa yang mereka rahasiakan terbongkar.

"Ya Tuhan, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau bersaing dengan Bryan yang muda, tampan dan yang pasti sangat jahil itu."goda Yoochun dengan senyum lebar yang membuat Yunho mengamuk padanya.

"Kau berani memujinya dihadapanku? Apa kau tidak tahu hatiku panas dan kepalaku sakit setiap kali mendengar pujian yang sama itu keluar dari bibir Jaejoongie-ku?"

.

.

.

"_Mau pergi, Luv?"_

_Mata tajam Yunho menelusuri seluruh tubuh Jaejoong dari atas ke bawah dan mengeryit bingung dengan busana ala rocker yang sedang membalut tubuh namja cantik itu ditambah make up gothic dan tidak ketinggalan sepatu boots setinggi lutut yang tampak menyeramkan. Kemana hilangnya Jaejoongie yang anggun dan elegan?_

"_Apa aku terlihat keren, Yunnie-ah?"dengan manja seperti biasa Jaejoong menggalungkan lengannya di leher Yunho yang refleks langsung memeluk dan melumat singkat bibir merah yang sudah menjadi candu baginya terlebih Jaejoong dengan nakal berani memasukan lidah kecil itu dalam mulut Yunho yang sontak ingin mencabik seluruh kain yang membalut tubuh ramping itu dan melesakkan dirinya kedalam lingkup hangat yang selalu bisa membuatnya mencapai puncak itu._

_Tangan Jaejoong memukul pelan dada Yunho saat dia sudah kehabisan nafas, bibir merah itu terlihat sedikit bengkak dan berkilau saat Yunho melepaskannya. "Ini dandanan rocker karena kemarin Chansung mengajakku dan juga Hanna ikut dalam pesta kostum. Oh ya, Changmin juga diajak."beritahu Jaejoong seraya mendesah kecil saat lidah panas Yunho menelusuri dadanya yang terbuka karena kaos v-neck yang dipakainya._

"_Pesta kostum? Apa Junsu tahu hal ini?"tanya Yunho parau sambil mengigit pelan dan menyesap kuat nipple pinkish yang seolah menantangnya itu. Desahan kecil Jaejoong membuat gairah yang sejak tadi ditahannya memuncak seketika. _

_Kaki Jaejoong terasa lemas karena mulut dan gigi yang membuatnya terbuai itu. Dia tahu Yunho sengaja menggodanya karena kekasih sekaligus hyung-nya itu tidak suka dan sedikit cemburu melihat kedekatannya dengan Chansung yang semakin akrab. "Junsu hyung tahu..Arhhhh..Lebih kuat!"pekik Jaejoong tertahan saat bibir panas Yunho yang menyebalkan malah menggodanya._

_TING TONG _

"_Bel! Itu pasti mereka, Yunnie-ah."beritahu Jaejoong lemah diantara desahan kecilnya._

_Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, Yunho malah kembali melumat kuat cherry lips Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu mengerang dan sedikit memberontak untuk melepaskan diri karena bel apartemen mereka sekarang seakan menjerit. "Abaikan saja mereka!"desis Yunho tajam, dia tidak suka Jaejoong dekat dengan model penggoda itu!_

"_Tidak! Aku ingin pergi, Yunnie-ah!"bantah Jaejoong seraya meraih mantel bulu berwarna hitam untuk menutupi bekas kissmark di dadanya._

_._

_._

_Yunho mengetatkan gerahamnya saat melihat penampilan 3 orang aneh yang ada didepannya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit apalagi melihat Jaejoong terus memuji bagaimana kerennya Chansung brengsek itu dalam kostum drakula yang seperti pengemis dalam pandangan Yunho itu._

"_Darimana kau ambil baju penuh lubang itu? Seperti tidak dicuci bertahun-tahun!"komentar sinis Yunho pada Chansung yang langsung tertawa acuh bersama Changmin yang mengenakan kostum bajak laut lengkap dengan pedang plastik dan topi aneh._

_Dari mata tajam yang seolah ingin menelannya itu, Chansung tahu jika miliuner Jung ini membencinya kedekatannya dengan Jaejoong. Chansung sendiri juga selalu merasa ada yang aneh diantara Jaejoong dan hyung-nya. Mereka terlalu intim untuk ukuran saudaranya!_

"_Ini namanya kreatif dan seni, tuan Jung. Kau tahu? Bahkan ada yang memakai kostum mummi!"_

_Jaejoong tertawa renyah melihat Chansung dengan berani membalas ucapan Yunho yang menyindirnya,"Hyungie tidak mengerti tentang pesta kostum, Chan. Tapi kau benar, itu keren sekali apalagi ditambah taring palsu. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar melihat kostum lainnya!"_

"_Aku yakin kau akan jadi primadona di pesta nanti karena mantel bulu itu benar-benar indah dan make up itu sangat pantas untukmu, Jaejoong."puji Chansung langsung meski dalam hati tertawa melihat Jung Yunho begitu kesal._

_Hanna yang sejak tadi menjadi penonton mulai jengah dengan Chansung yang terlihat sangat menyukai sepupunya. "Kau tidak salah memakai kostum itu, Joongie? Semua orang mengenakan kostum dari film tertentu! Setahuku tidak ada film tentang rocker yang seperti etalase perhiasaan!"ejeknya telak dan berharap Jaejoong tidak diizinkan pergi._

"_Mencoba menyindirku, noona? Tidak akan berhasil! Lagipula lebih baik kau urus saja gaun ala snow white yang kau pakai itu. Jelek sekali!"balas Jaejoong sadis. Dia tahu Hanna hanya iri karena Chansung selalu lebih memperhatikannya._

_Mata jeli Changmin menangkap sekilas warna merah di dada Jaejoong,"Apa kau tidak kepanasan dengan mantel tebal itu, Joongie?"pertanyaan ambigu serta lirikan jahil Changmin itu membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah dan sontak merapatkan kerah mantelnya yang tersingkap._

"_Jaejoong tidak boleh ikut kalian pergi!"putus Yunho sepihak._

"_Hyungie! Ini tidak adil!"protes Jaejoong cepat seraya menarik kuat lengan Yunho yang sudah akan berjalan masuk ke kamar agar mendengarnya._

_Inilah hal yang paling aneh menurut Chansung selama dia mengenal Jung Jaejoong karena remaja cantik itu hanya hidup berdua dengan Jung Yunho dan hampir selalu menuruti apapun keinginan namja arogan itu. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu tuan Jung! Jangan selalu mengekang kebebasan Jaejoong!"seru Chansung tajam._

"_Chan, jaga ucapanmu! Samchon jika mengamuk..."cegah Changmin cepat saat melihat Yunho sudah akan mengamuk karena bantahan langsung itu._

_Tanpa peduli jika yang akan dihadapinya hanya seorang model berumur 20-an, Yunho berbalik dan menatap bengis pada Chansung yang terlihat menantangnya,"Apa katamu, tuan Hwang? Aku mengekang kebebasan Jaejoong? Kapan? Jelaskan padaku! Kau baru saja mengenal kami dan sekarang berani sekali kau menilai apa yang kulakukan?"sembur Yunho dingin._

"_Yunnie-ah, jangan seperti itu."Jaejoong mencengkram erat lengan Yunho, tidak mau jika kekasihnya itu sampai memukul Chansung hanya karena ketidaktahuan namja Hwang itu tentang hubungan mereka. "Chan, asal kau tahu hyungie tidak pernah mengekangku. Aku selalu bisa melakukan dan mendapatkan semua yang kumau."tegas namja cantik itu dingin._

_Dengan mudah Chansung bisa mendengar nada tidak suka dari setiap kata yang ditujukan Jaejoong padanya. "Buktinya? Tuan Jung melarangmu untuk pergi ke pesta kostum bersama kami!"seru Chansung telak._

_Diam-diam Hanna menyeringai kecil pada Jaejoong sebelum ikut memanasi samchon-nya yang pasti sedang cemburu,"Memang sebaiknya Joongie tidak pergi. Itu bukan pesta untuk anak kecil!"_

"_Noona, kau tega sekali padaku!"marah Jaejoong tidak terima dikatakan anak kecil sedangkan dia bahkan hampir setiap malam melakukan hal-hal dewasa dan terlarang dengan Yunnie bear-nya. "Hyungie, biarkan aku pergi. Kau ingin melihat Hanna mengejekku? Kyung Tak akan ikut seperti biasa. Jangan khawatir!"bisik Jaejoong cepat dan memaksa dengan mata memelas yang selalu menjadi kelemahan Yunho._

"_Kalian tunggulah diluar!"usir Jaejoong pada ketiga orang yang sedang menunggunya itu._

_._

_._

_Setelah ruang tamu itu kosong, tangan Yunho menangkup wajah cantik yang sedang membujuknya agar dibiarkan pergi itu,"Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan, nae sarang?"tanyanya pelan pada Jaejoong yang memang terlihat begitu cantik dengan dandanan gothic._

_Kepala berambut pirang itu mengangguk cepat,"Tentu saja, Yunnie. Kau sedang cemburu dan takut jika aku suka dengan Hwang Chansung!"ucap Jaejoong dengan penuh percaya diri dan berubah serius saat melihat ekspresi kelam tanpa seulas tawa pun diwajah tampan Yunho. "Itu tidak akan terjadi, Jung Yunho! Aku punya banyak sekali idola namun satu-satunya orang yang kucintai hanya Jung Yunho-sii!"suara lembut itu terdengar yakin tanpa keraguan._

"_Model itu suka padamu! Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari semua perhatian dan lainnya. Dia mengajak kedua anak Kangin hanya agar aku mengizinkanmu pergi!"Yunho benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa cemburunya karena membayangkan Jaejoong bersenang-senang dengan model brengsek itu._

_Bukannya takut dengan raungan marah itu, Jaejoong malah memeluk erat tubuh tegang Yunho seraya mengecup kecil bibir hatinya, "Tapi aku tidak suka padanya! Aku hanya ingin melihat idolaku sampai bosan sekaligus mengganggu Hanna!"bisik Jaejoong tepat sebelum Yunho melumat kasar bibirnya._

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam itu, Jaejoong, Hanna dan juga Changmin memang selalu ada disekitar Chansung yang sibuk menjalani pemotretan ataupun peragaan busana. Ketiganya juga sepakat untuk tidak mau memanggil_ namja_ yang lebih tua dari mereka itu dengan sebutan _oppa _atau _hyung_ karena alasan aneh seperti itu tidak asyik karena Chansung jadi bisa mem_bully _mereka!

"Tadi itu keren! Aku tidak pernah melihat orang yang bisa mengalahkan Lord Voldemin!"Jaejoong bertepuk tangan keras saat melihat Chansung memenangkan permainan _football_ dari Changmin yang masih menatap layar TV dengan muka bodoh.

Hanna merangkul akrab bahu lebar Chansung, sikapnya sekarang pada _namja _Hwang itu terlihat biasa walau Jaejoong tahu sepupunya sedang jatuh cinta pada Chansung. "Aku setuju dengan Joongie! Kau hebat bisa membuat adikku yang sesat itu hampir menangis. Apa maumu sebagai hadiah, Chan? Aku jadi pacarmu?"tawarnya dengan nada bercanda.

"Ckck, kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu, _noona_!"cela Jaejoong sambil membalas pesan dari Yunho yang mengatakan dia akan pulang terlambat karena rapat penting.

Tawa gugup keluar dari mulut Hanna yang melirik sekilas pada Chansung yang terus saja menatap tajam pada Jaejoong yang duduk di sofa,"Usaha bolehkan?"guman Hanna pelan.

"Tidak boleh! Itu memalukan sekali!"seru Changmin garang. Dia tidak sudi Hanna berpacaran dengan _namja_ gila yang selalu mengalahkannya itu.

Mendengar tawaran Hanna membuahkan ide pada Chansung. Ide berbahaya yang mungkin akan mempertaruhkan kebahagiannya dan juga _samchon _serta _imo_-nya jika dugaannya selama ini salah karena hasil lengkap dari detektif belum juga diterimanya.

"Hadiah? Bagaimana jika kalian semua menemaniku ke _airport _sekarang?"ajak Chansung dengan nada tidak yakin karena dia tahu Jaejoong selalu pulang tepat waktu bersama pengawalnya yang setia mengikuti mereka kemana saja.

Melihat tatapan lekat Chansung padanya, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum acuh. Dia tidak bodoh, selama beberapa waktu ini dia selalu menangkap sorot aneh yang ditujukan Bryan Hwang padanya serta sikap _namja _itu yang tiba-tiba terlalu akrab dengan mereka. Jaejoong yakin _namja_ itu punya tujuan tertentu mendekati mereka, terutama dirinya.

"Untuk apa?_ Hyungie_ ingin aku pulang sebelum jam 9 malam!"tolak Jaejoong halus walau dia penasaran kenapa mereka harus menemani Chansung ke_ airport_.

"Kami bisa! Telpon saja_ samchon_, bilang kau main dengan kami dan sebelum jam 9 akan sampai di rumah. Mudahkan? Lagian apa susahnya kau membujuk_ samchon_?"setuju Hanna cepat tanpa peduli pada penolakan di wajah Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba merasa kesal pada sepupunya yang terlalu tergila-gila pada Chansung yang dilihatnya menyeringai kecil itu.

Tanpa bicara sepatah pun, Jaejoong mengikuti langkah ketiga orang didepannya sambil menghubungi Yunho yang mungkin sedang rapat saat ini. "Yunnie-ah, aku akan pulang terlambat karena Chansung mengajak kami ke _airport_."beritahunya begitu Yunho menjawab ponselnya.

"_**Hati-hatilah, pastikan Kyung Tak selalu bersamamu, Boo. Kita tidak tahu kenapa Hwang Chansung memiliki banyak sekali foto dirimu!"**_suara Yunho terdengar khawatir.

Memang beberapa hari yang lalu Jaejoong tanpa sengaja menemukan banyak sekali fotonya di apartemen model itu, hingga ia takut dan segera mengatakannya pada Yunho yang langsung meminta seseorang untuk menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya Bryan Hwang.

"Jika aku tidak kembali sebelum jam 9, pastikan kau menjemputku, Yunnie bear."

"_**Saranghae, Boo. Jaga dirimu, Luv."**_

.

.

.

.

**BANDARA INCHEON**

Mata Jaejoong menatap malas setiap orang yang hilir mudik disekitarnya, dia masih tidak tahu apa siapa yang akan dijemput Chansung hingga _namja _itu menyeret mereka ke tempat membosankan ini. Jaejoong juga tidak peduli pada Hanna yang sibuk bicara dengan Chansung ataupun Changmin yang sibuk dengan _burger_ yang baru dibelikan Kyung Tak untuk mereka karena pengawal Jaejoong itu tidak mau tuan mudanya kelaparan.

"Siapa yang akan datang, Chan?"Jaejoong bertanya seraya melirik kesegala arah karena tiba-tiba perasaannya terasa kacau dan kakinya seolah memerintahkannya untuk segera pergi dari bandara ini.

Chansung bisa melihat kebosanan dalam wajah cantik Jaejoong yang 100% diyakininya sebagai_ baby_ Joongie walau tes DNA belum dilakukan. Terlalu banyak kesamaan Jaejoong dengan sepupunya dan jarak usia yang sedikit tidak wajar antara Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho yang menambah keyakinan Chansung itu meski dia belum mengatakan kecurigaannya pada siapa pun.

"Kita akan menjemput orang yang selama ini merawat dan membesarkanku!"beritahu model ELLE itu singkat.

"Orangtua-mu akan datang?"tebak Hanna penuh antusias tepat saat _speaker _mengumumkan penerbangan dari New York telah mendarat dengan selamat.

Selama beberapa menit, para remaja itu menunggu tanpa bicara sampai mata Chansung menangkap siluet 2 orang yang paling berjasa dalam hidupnya sedang berjalan kearahnya sambil mendorong troly berisi beberapa koper.

"_IMO!"_

.

.

.

"CHANSUNG!"

Choi Heechul melambaikan tangan pada Chansung yang mengenakan mantel coklat. Dia begitu senang akhirnya bisa kembali ke Negara ini, terlebih tujuannya adalah untuk menemukan putranya yang hilang 12 tahun yang lalu. Heechul mempercepat langkahnya dan langsung memeluk erat tubuh besar Chansung begitu dia memasuki _arrival gate._

"_Miss you,_ Chanana. Kau tidak bilang akan menjemput kami."wajah cantik Heechul terlihat lelah walau dia tetap tersenyum lebar. "Kau tidak sendiri?"tanyanya lagi sambil menatap beberapa orang yang berdiri disekeliling keponakannya.

Chansung menghela nafas berat tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada bahu Heechul, dia harus melakukan ini sekarang karena kesempatan Jaejoong untuk keluar selain bersama Jung Yunho sangatlah tipis. "_Imo_, kenalkan ini teman-temanku selama di Seoul!"

_Yeoja _Choi itu melirik sekilas seraya bicara,"Ah, kalian baik sekali mau menjadi teman Chansung. Dia ini jahil dan sangat tidak sopan,"seru Heechul tertawa kecil dan meraih tangan Siwon yang baru berdiri disampingnya dengan tumpukan koper.

"Tidak, _ahjumma_. Chan itu sangat asyik! Dia pintar dalam semua_ game_ dan bahkan bisa mengalahkan sepupuku yang idiot itu dengan mudah!"

Wajah Heechul memucat saat dia menatap dari mana asal suara lembut yang memanggilnya _ahjumma_ itu. Mata _yeoja _itu terbuka lebar, seakan tidak percaya pada apa yang sedang dilihatnya. "Kau..."mulai Heechul terbata seraya berusaha menguasai dirinya dengan meremas kuat lengan Siwon yang sepertinya juga terdiam.

Dengan bingung Jaejoong menatap_ yeoja_ seusia Baek Yeji yang tampak sangat terkejut melihatnya. Apa ada yang aneh dari wajahnya, pikir _namja_ cantik itu spontan. "_Ahjumma,_ baik-baik saja? Yakkk, Chan! Jangan sibuk bicara dengan Chwang!"teriaknya pada Chansung yang sepertinya meminta bantuan Changmin untuk memasukkan koper ke mobil mereka.

"Anda merasa pusing, _ahjumma_?"tanya Hanna seraya mengenggam tangan Heechul yang sedingin es. "Mau duduk dulu?"tawar Hanna cepat karena dilihat wajah _imo_ Chansung itu begitu pias.

Dengan tergesa Chansung menghampiri Heechul dan Siwon yang seperti membeku ditempat mereka berdiri. Dia tahu apa yang membuat wajah Heechul seputih kertas dan matanya terlihat merah. Pasti karena Jung Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri didepan mereka dengan wajah bingung yang begitu menggemaskan itu.

"_Mianhe, Samchon, Imo_. Aku lupa memberitahu nama teman-temanku!"suara Chansung yang tajam memancing perhatian Heechul yang sangat mengenal _namja_ jangkung yang dibesarkannya itu. "Ini Shim Hanna, itu Shim Changmin dan ini..."Chansung berhenti sebentar dan meremas kuat tangan kiri Heechul yang bergetar saat matanya menatap pada Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri tegak disamping Kyung Tak.

"Ini Jung Jaejoong!"

Suara pelan nan tegas Chansung seperti bunyi bom yang meledak bagi Heechul yang tiba-tiba merasa dunianya berputar dan gelap. Hal terakhir yang didengarnya hanya jeritan panic suara lembut _namja_ berwajah cantik pada seseorang bernama Kyung Tak.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : mendekati chap-chap terakhir, so yang merasa ini sinetron banget gak perlu dibaca dan maaf jika beberapa review harus di hapus! Seperti yang sudah di warning sejak awal : NO BASH AND NO WAR!


	30. Chapter 29- TT

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****29**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

.

.

**ATHENA CORP**

Rapat itu akhirnya selesai juga walau _harabojie _menutupnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan pribadi yang membuat wajah Yunho memerah dan hampir semua Jung menggodanya tanpa ampun. Hatinya benar-benar bahagia dan dia tidak sabar untuk menemui Jaejoong dan mengatakan apa hasil penyelidikan detektif itu serta restu langsung yang sudah diberikan _harabojie _Jung untuk cucu tersayangnya.

"_Kau sudah menyelamatkannya, itu artinya takdir sudah memilihmu dan kau harus menjaganya dengan semua kekuatanmu. Jangan biarkan Jaejoongie terluka lagi atau akan kubatalkan restu yang kuberikan! Biarkan juga dia menikmati masa-masa remaja dalam hidupnya dan kau harus banyak bersabar!"_

Mengingat nasehat penuh pengertian dari _harabojie_ Jung itu membuahkan senyum lebar diwajah Yunho yang baru akan memasuki ruang kerjanya untuk bersiap pulang saat dilihatnya Kim Junsu berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

"_Mianhe, Hyung_. Apa kau punya waktu? Aku datang karena hal yang kau minta."Junsu menunjukkan map besar yang ada dalam dekapannnya pada sulung Jung yang selalu terlihat dingin itu.

Segera Yunho mempersilakan Junsu masuk ke kantornya dan hampir menutup pintu saat kedua _namja_ pengganggu dalam hidupnya tiba-tiba ikut masuk tanpa diundang. "Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Junsu!"tegas Yunho dengan nada mengusir walau yang didapatnya hanya wajah tanpa dosa yang duduk santai di sofanya.

"_Hyung?_ Apa aku harus datang besok?"Junsu melirik kesal pada tunangannya yang seperti tidak mendengar nada mengusir dalam suara dingin Jung Yunho yang sedang berdiri menjulang dibalik meja kerja mahoni yang dipenuhi berkas yang harus dikerjakannya.

Yoochun mengedip jahil pada Junsu yang berusaha bersikap seformal mungkin dihadapan Yunho yang menjadi bos-nya. Dia menyeret Taecyeon untuk masuk ke ruangan Yunho karena penasaran dengan apa yang dikerjakan tunangannya untuk_ hyung_-nya itu karena dengan rayuan, godaan dan paksaan sekalipun Junsu tidak mau membuka mulutnya.

"Sepenting apa sampai kami tidak boleh tahu sekarang, _hyung_?"sindir Yoochun tajam pada Yunho yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius.

Selalu melakukan hal-hal penting dengan Yoochun membuat Taecyeon bisa cepat membaca jika ada yang sedang disembunyikan Yunho dari mereka. "Kau lupa jika kami adalah orang yang selalu membantumu? Apa kau tidak percaya pada kami lagi?"kecamnya telak.

Sorot mata penuh kecurigaan berbalut sakit hati itu membuat Yunho kesal dan tidak bisa menahan gerutuannya,"Ck, apa kalian tidak punya urusan lain? Sudahlah, aku lelah dan ingin segera pulang. Jadi katakan saja padaku semua isi map itu, Junsu!"

"Tapi mereka?"seru Junsu bingung.

Permintaan Yunho saja sebenarnya telah membuat Junsu diserang rasa bersalah karena yang diselidikinya adalah tentang orang yang sangat disayanginya. Dia bingung pada apa tujuan Jung Yunho melakukan semua ini. Apa karena cemburu? Yang benar saja, sungguh kekanakkan!

"Sudahlah, Junchan. _Hyungie_ sudah mengizinkan, jadi katakan saja! Apa _hyungie _ingin berselingkuh dengan salah satu modelmu?"goda Yoochun dengan senyum lebar meski bisa dilihatnya Junsu hampir menjerit padanya. "Akan kuadukan pada Joongie!"ancam Yoochun dengan senyum lebar pada Yunho yang menatap malas padanya.

Setelah menghela nafas beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya, Junsu mulai membuka map yang dibawanya,"Baiklah, _hyung_. Dari semua yang kuselidiki tentang Bryan atau Hwang Chansung, aku tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. Dia besar di New York, bersekolah di sekolah terbaik, menjadi model sejak berumur 15 tahun dan aku menjadi manager-nya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu saat kau pertama kali mengambil alih _ELLE_!"

"Jadi kenapa dia bisa memiliki begitu banyak foto Jaejoong? Apa tujuannya mendekati Jaejoong dan menanyakan hal-hal aneh?"sela Yunho tajam pada pidato singkat Junsu yang sedang mengulurkan beberapa kertas padanya.

Sebenarnya Junsu juga memikirkan hal yang sama, Chansung memang menjadi sedikit aneh sejak bertemu dengan Jaejoong karena dia sering sekali menanyakan hal-hal kecil tentang _dongsaeng _Yoochun yang baru saja dikenalnya itu. "Mungkin dia tertarik pada Jaejoongie?"tebak Junsu ragu apalagi saat dilihatnya mata musang Yunho berkilat dingin.

"Akan kubunuh dia kalau sampai berani menyentuh milikku!"desis Yunho penuh ancaman sebelum kembali bertanya pada Junsu yang tersentak mendengar ucapannya. "Katakan padaku tentang keluarganya. Apa dia punya orang tua? Saudara? Atau siapa pun?"

Dalam hati Junsu berdoa cepat agar apapun yang dikatakannya tentang Chansung tidak akan berdampak buruk karena dia sangat menyayangi modelnya yang usil itu. "Chansung tidak memiliki orangtua dan dia dibesarkan oleh _imo_ serta _samchon-_nya_. Hyung_ tahu tentang brand JJ? Itu adalah milik keluarga Chansung! Mereka sangat terkenal di New York karena_ imo_-nya adalah seorang _designer_!"cerita Junsu tentang point penting dalam hidup Chansung.

"Siapa namanya? Kalian dekat?"tanya Yunho tertarik walau hatinya tiba-tiba diliputi kecemasan yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"Namanya Choi Heechul namun hampir semua yang mengenal baik dirinya memanggilnya Cinderella! Dia adalah _yeoja_ seusia kalian dan sudah menetap di NY selama belasan tahun. Kami memang berteman sejak_ hyung_ menugaskanku untuk menangani ELLE."

.

.

.

Nama yang keluar dari mulut tunangannya membuat Yoochun melirik cepat Taecyeon yang sepertinya juga sangat terkejut dengan semua percakapan yang terjadi dihadapan mereka. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran mereka jika Yunho akan mencurigai Chansung yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam hidup mereka dan mendekati Jaejoong walau Yoochun sendiri yakin jika Kedatangan Hwang Chansung ke Seoul adalah untuk mencari keberadaan Jaejoong yang masih hidup. Ini benar-benar kacau dan akan semakin rumit.

"Taec, apa kau punya pikiran yang sama denganku?"bisik Yoochun pelan.

"Ya, aku yakin _namja _muda itu datang dan mendekati Jaejoong untuk alasan tertentu."suara Taecyeon begitu pelan hingga mungkin Yoochun tidak akan mendengarnya jika mereka tidak duduk berdekatan saat ini.

Tangan Yoochun terasa lengket karena keringat,"Kita harus bersiap karena aku yakin dalam waktu dekat Heenim akan datang! Kau sudah menyiapkan semua untuk menghalangi mereka?"mata kedua_ namja_ yang selalu bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah pelik itu memancarkan rasa gamang yang jarang sekali mereka tunjukkan.

"Tentu saja walau aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Heechul jika tahu hubungan apa yang sedang dijalankan Yunho dan Jaejoong saat ini! Dia akan menjadi lawan yang sangat kuat karena Choi Siwon yang licik itu pasti tidak akan tinggal diam!"suara Taecyeon terdengar sarat kebencian ditelinga Yoochun yang tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Ok Taecyeon akan membuat Choi Siwon tahu dia sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. Jika 18 tahun yang lalu _namja_ Choi itu berhasil merebut Kim Heechul dari Taecyeon dengan cara licik, maka saat ini Taecyeon akan memastikan sekuat tenaga jika Jaejoong, putra kandung mereka tidak akan menjadi milik mereka. Remaja yang saat ini berusia 17 tahun itu akan tetap menjadi seorang Jung apapun caranya!

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kelihatannya begitu penting?"suara bass yang menyela kasak kusuk mereka terdengar seperti bunyi petir yang membekukan wajah keduanya yang serentak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dengan cepat.

"TIDAK ADA!"

.

.

.

.

"Berapa umurmu Jaejoong?"

Lidah Heechul terasa kelu saat menyebutkan nama yang sama persis dengan milik bayi kecilnya yang menghilang. Dalam hati Heechul menebak inilah alasan kenapa Chansung meminta mereka untuk datang secepatnya_. Namja_ yang sedang duduk disampingnya sambil menggenggam tangannya ini begitu mirip dengan bayangannya akan Jaejoong dewasa.

Mata bulat itu, bibir merah yang mengkilat, kulit sepucat pualam bahkan suara lembut itu begitu mirip dengan bayangan putra kecilnya yang berusia 5 tahun. Heechul merasa _baby_ Joongie sedang duduk dihadapannya. Dia sangat ingin memeluk tubuh ramping _namja _berwajah rupawan yang sekarang tersenyum kecil padanya. Hati kecil Heechul terus menjerit jika sosok indah dihadapannya adalah bayi kecilnya yang hilang!

"Ckck, _ahjumma _sama saja dengan Chansung. Itu juga yang dia tanyakan saat pertama kali bertemu denganku! Pertanyaan tentang umur itu sangat tidak sopan!"keluh Jaejoong dengan senyum kecil seraya membantu_ imo_ Chansung untuk duduk dan memberinya secangkir teh hangat yang tadi disiapkan Hanna yang sekarang sedang sibuk membuatkan bubur.

Senyum tipis terulas dibibir pucat Heechul saat mendengar keluhan yang terdengar sangat kekanakan itu. Tangan Heechul menggenggam erat jemari Jaejoong seolah enggan untuk melepaskannya. "Oh ya? Apa kau menjawabnya? _Ahjumma_ hanya penasaran. Kau terlihat begitu menawan untuk ukuran seorang _namja?_ Dimana kau tinggal, _chagiya_? Siapa orangtuamu?"tanya Heechul lembut seraya menekan nada penasaran dalam suaranya.

"_Ahjumma_ sudah tidak pusing? Saat ini Chansung dan Changmin sedang membeli obat sedangkan Hanna membuatkan bubur. Mungkin _ahjumma_ mengalami_ jetlag_! Oh, aku lupa memberitahu jika_ ahjussi_ sedang ada di ruang kerja, mungkin istirahat juga."komentar Jaejoong tanpa menjawab satu pun pertanyaan dari _yeoja_ berusia 40-an yang terus menatapnya dengan sorot tajam yang sangat aneh.

Tanpa peduli sedikit pun dengan apa yang diberitahukan remaja bermata doe itu, Heechul kembali meremas kuat tangan Jaejoong yang terlihat sedikit bingung dan tersenyum tipis padanya. "Kau belum menjawab, Jaejoong. Berapa umurmu? Dimana kau tinggal? Siapa saja keluargamu?"cecar Heechul terus karena dia harus mendapatkan jawaban untuk memastikan sesuatu.

DRRTTTT...

"_Mianhe, Ahjumma._ Aku harus menjawab panggilan ini!"

Jaejoong tersenyum sopan pada Heechul yang tampak tidak puas seraya diam-diam menghembuskan nafas lega seraya berguman dalam hati, _save by the bell_ karena dia semakin curiga jika Chansung dan keluarganya ini punya niat yang buruk pada keluarga Jung dan sekarang mereka sedang mendekatinya untuk mencari informasi.

Melihat nama yang tertera di _display_ ponsel membuat Jaejoong tersenyum dan segera mengangkat ponselnya dan beberapa detik diam mendengar suara Yunho diseberang sana yang menanyakan dimana dia. "Masih bersama Hanna dan Changmin. Mungkin 1 jam lagi, _hyungie _karena_ imo_ Chansung mendadak jatuh sakit dan kami membantunya sebentar."

"Sudah, tadi Kyung Tak membelikanku _burger_ dan _milkshake_ coklat. _Hyungie_ jangan lupa makan dan belikan aku kue beras!"pesan Jaejoong saat Yunho mengatakan dirinya akan mampir ke supermarket.

Jaejoong tertawa bahagia saat mendengar repetan panjang Yunho tentang makanan dan kesehatannya yang diakhiri dengan berita bahagia tentang hasil penyelidikan detektif dan juga liburan singkat mereka untuk merayakannya bersama. "_Arra,_ aku akan bersiap nanti! _Saranghae, hyungie_!"

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul setelah mematikan ponselnya. Pergi ke Jepang dan berbelanja selalu menjadi hadiah favoritenya namun kali ini dia akan menikmati Disneyland dengan _hyung_-nya yang selalu takut mencoba permainan menegangkan itu. Seperti kencan saja, pikir Jaejoong dengan pipi yang tiba-tiba memanas.

"Siapa? Kekasihmu?"

Pertanyaan tajam itu menyadarkan Jaejoong jika dia tidak sendiri dan sepasang mata tajam Choi Heechul terus saja menatapnya dengan sorot aneh meski _yeoja_ itu selalu memasang senyum tulus padanya. Jaejoong sendiri juga merasa hatinya berdebar aneh setiap tangan Heechul menyentuh tangan ataupun wajahnya seperti saat _yeoja _itu tersadar tadi.

Sebaiknya aku segera pergi, putus Jaejoong karena dia mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan penuh selidik yang terus keluar dari mulut_ yeoja_ yang setengah berbaring itu padanya. "Oh...Itu _hyung_ku."Jaejoong bergegas mengenakan mantelnya saat mendengar suara Changmin yang memanggil namanya.

"Kelihatannya kalian sangat akrab? Kau memiliki berapa saudara, Jaejoong?"kejar Heechul terus penuh tekad walau dia bisa melihat_ namja_ cantik yang mengenakan mantel mewah itu merasa tidak nyaman.

Pertanyaan yang tidak wajar untuk orang yang baru ditemui, nilai Jaejoong cepat walau tidak ditunjukkan dalam ekspresi wajahnya. "Aku harus segera pamit,_ ahjumma_! Kelihatannya mereka sudah kembali!"tergesa Jaejoong mengecup kecil pipi Heechul sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu tanpa sadar jika _yeoja_ yang diciumnya itu sudah menangis terisak seraya meremas kuat selimut.

"Anakku! Aku yakin sekali Jung Jaejoong itu putra kecilku!"raung Heechul keras yang teredam oleh bantal yang dipeluknya kuat. "Akan kuambil kembali anakku!"gumannya berulang kali.

.

.

.

.

**APARTEMEN GANGNAM**

"Jadi kita akan ke Jepang? Kapan? Hanya kita berdua?"

Dengan acuh Jaejoong yang duduk didepan meja ruang tamu membaca sekilas dokumen yang diberikan Yunho padanya dan memilih bertanya tentang rencana liburan mereka pada Yunho yang duduk tepat dibelakangnya. Bukannya dia tidak ingin tahu tentang hasil penyelidikan itu tapi dari apa yang dikatakan Yunho tentang penemuan bukti dia adalah anak panti yang diculik dan tanpa sengaja ditemukan Yunho ditengah badai membuat Jaejoong tidak ingin tahu lagi tentang hidup berat yang pasti dijalani oleh seorang anak penghuni panti asuhan.

Dengan lembut Yunho membelai rambut pirang Jaejoong yang masih lembab itu, aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh ramping yang hanya berbalut _bathrobe_ itu sangat menggodanya tapi ada hal penting yang harus mereka bahas sebelum sibuk bergumul diranjang besar yang seolah memanggilnya. "Baca dulu semua penyelidikan detektif itu, _chagiya."_tegur Yunho halus saat dilihatnya Jaejoong akan menutup dokumen itu. "Aku juga ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu tentang Chansung!"sambung Yunho kemudian.

"Ckck, aku sudah baca sekilas dan ini membosankan. _Samchon_ tidak tahu cara mencari detektif yang bagus! Tidak ada gambar, hanya tulisan saja!"Jaejoong sengaja mengeluh untuk mengalihkan perhatian Yunho yang pasti akan memaksanya untuk membaca semua kertas-kertas yang berisi masa lalunya itu. "Jadi_ hyung_ sudah tahu kenapa dia mendekatiku dan punya banyak fotoku?"

_Namja_ bemata musang itu tergelak mendengar keluhan tak masuk akal dan rasa penasaran dari Jaejoong yang sudah beringsut duduk dipangkuannya. "Memang seperti apa detektif yang bagus menurutmu? Yang botak dan gendut?"pancing Yunho seraya melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong yang sedang bersandar di bahunya. Mengabaikan sebentar kenyataan yang ingin dikatakannya pada Jaejoong tentang Chansung yang ternyata adalah keponakan dari sahabat lamanya, Kim Heechul!

"Tentu saja yang seperti detektif Conan. Memecahkan misteri dengan cara-cara keren dan tidak membosankan! Harus ada tantangan sebelum mendapatkan jawabannya!"sahut Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar membayangkan jika dia bisa menjadi detektif suatu hari nanti. "Tadi aku juga bertemu_ imo_ Chansung. Dia baik tapi sedikit aneh."Jaejoong menatap datar pada Yunho yang terihat sedang berpikir.

"Kim Heechul memang seperti itu. Apa dia masih cantik? Satu lagi, ternyata Chansung adalah keponakannya."cetus Yunho setengah melamun memikirkan _yeoja_ yang hampir 15 tahun ini menghilang hingga cengkraman kuat tangan Jaejoong dilengannya membuatnya mengeryit sakit dan kembali menatap intens wajah cantik yang seperti menyimpan kemarahan itu.

Sepasang mata doe itu seperti mengeluarkan percikan api saat Jaejoong memberondong Yunho dengan pertanyaan yang dipenuhi api kecemburuan,"_Hyungie _mengenalnya? Kapan? Dimana? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

Tawa Yunho meledak dan dengan gemas dilumatnya bibir merah yang terus mendumel itu hingga Jaejoong meninju kuat perutnya. "Kau cemburu, _nae sarang_? Dia bukan siapa-siapa dan kami hanya berteman saat menjadi mahasiswa di New York!"beritahu Yunho cepat dengan sisa tawa dibibirnya.

"Baguslah! Aku tidak suka harus bersaing dengan_ ahjumma_ yang seperti baik itu!"

Selama beberapa saat keduanya diam, jari Jaejoong sibuk mengukir pola pada dada Yunho yang berbalut piyama hitam dan Yunho terus memeluk erat tubuh ramping Jaejoong karena tahu meski_ namja_ cantik itu bergurau, tersenyum dan mengeluh tentang Heechul, namun dalam hatinya Jaejoong pasti merasa sedih dengan hasil penyelidikan detektif.

"Kau tidak apa-apa dengan hasil itu? Apa kau mau kita pergi ke panti itu? Mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa ditemukan."bisik Yunho sembari mencium sekilas kening Jaejoongie-nya yang terlihat sedikit rapuh.

Jauh dilubuk hatinya Jaejoong merasa sedih, ternyata dia hanyalah anak panti dan tidak akan menjalani hidup senyaman sekarang jika Jung Yunho tidak menyelamatkannya malam itu. Mata doe itu memanas memikirkan jika takdir berkata lain dan dia tidak bertemu Yunho, mungkin saja saat ini dia sudah berakhir di jalanan.

"Tidak! Aku rasa semua sudah cukup,_ hyungie_. Sekarang aku bahagia karena ada kau dan semua keluarga Jung yang akan selalu mencintaiku dan selalu ada untukku! _Saranghae_, Jung Yunho jangan pernah lepas tanganku!"dengan erat Jaejoong memeluk erat tubuh hangat yang sejak kecil selalu melindunginya itu.

Yunho membalas pelukan erat itu dengan senyum bahagia,"_Nado,_ jangan pikirkan itu karena jika tanganmu terlepas maka aku pasti akan menarik dan memelukmu sekuat baja agar kita selalu bersama. Aku bahkan akan menahan langit untukmu, _nae sarang."_

.

.

.

.

Kamar utama yang ditata elegan itu terasa hening dan tegang sejak ketiga remaja yang menjadi teman Chansung pulang dengan tergesa bersama pengawal berwajah datar salah satu _namja_ berparas menawan yang diyakini Choi Heechul adalah putra kandungnya yang menghilang selama 12 tahun.

"Katakan semua hal yang kau tahu tentang Jung Jaejoong, Chan!"

Suara tajam Heechul terdengar penuh tuntutan. Dia duduk ditengah ranjang yang dipenuhi puluhan bantal layaknya seorang ratu yang harus dipatuhi setiap ucapannya sedangkan Siwon hanya memasang wajah tegang karena dia juga menanti jawaban yang sama sejak pertama kali dia menatap mata Jung Jaejoong di bandara.

Chansung tahu saat ini akan tiba setelah keputusannya mempertemukan Jaejoong dengan kedua orang tua angkatnya ini, hingga dia telah siap untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang pasti akan dicecarkan Heechul padanya. _Namja_ bertubuh besar itu tersenyum tipis sebelum memulai ceritanya tentang Jung Jaejoong yang sangat menarik itu.

"Kalian tahu keluarga Jung? Pemilik Athena, ELLE dan beberapa perusahan lain."melihat anggukan cepat_ samchon_ dan _imo-_nya, Chansung kembali berseru dengan suara tenang meski matanya terus menatap intens pada Heechul yang meremas kuat lengan Siwon, "Jaejoong adalah putra bungsu dari keluarga Jung. Sangat manja, egois dan keras kepala! Mungkin _imo _dan_ samchon_ mengenal putra lain keluarga itu karena dari hasil penyelidikan singkat detektif yang kusewa. 2 putra keluarga Jung pernah belajar selama bertahun-tahun di New York!"

Hati Heechul berdebar kuat antara takut dan bahagia, dia seperti merasa jawaban yang selama ini dicarinya akan segera ditemukan. Akhirnya penantiannya selama ini akan terbayarkan,"Katakan nama mereka padaku!"desisnya dengan suara bergetar pada Chansung yang sudah duduk dan meraih tangan kanannya yang bebas.

"Putra sulung keluarga Jung bernama Jung Yunho, putra kedua Jung Yoochun dan si _maknae_ bernama Jung Jaejoong!"seru Chansung cepat dan dia sudah bisa menebak apa reaksi dari _imo-_nya yang langsung terisak seraya memeluk kuat Siwon yang terlihat pucat mendengar nama-nama itu.

"Ya Tuhan, Woonie! Ada apa dengan semua ini? Bagaimana mungkin?"erang Heechul diantara isak tangisnya. Pikirannya begitu kusut dan dipenuhi berbagai dugaan yang dia sendiri tak berani mengutarakannya. Kenapa setelah tidak berhubungan selama belasan tahun, sekarang nasib mereka seolah terkait kembali? Apa ini hanya kebetulan?

Siwon memeluk kuat tubuh Heechul yang bergetar hebat,"Apa kau punya pikiran yang sama denganku, Heenim? Sejak aku melihatnya di bandara tadi, aku merasa..."bisikan parau Siwon terhenti karena dia merasa ada bola besar yang menghalangi suaranya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Heechul mengangguk seraya mengusap kasar airmatanya yang terus mengalir, tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan _namja _yang selama bertahun-tahun selalu berbagi kesedihan dengannya. "Hiksss...Iya...Tapi bagaimana bisa, Woonie? Aku benar-benar bingung dan tidak percaya pada semua kebetulan ini! Kenapa Yunho? Apa ini benar?"

"Itu juga yang aku rasakan saat melihat Jung Jaejoong, _imo._ Dia begitu mengingatkanku pada _baby _Joongie."lirih Chansung yang juga merasa matanya memanas.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks a lot untuk semua reviews yang masuk so balasannya FAST UPDATE! Untuk sejumlah saran dan ide dari beberapa readers, thanks ya. Semua bagus dan sangat menarik tapi ada juga yang jika gw pakai idenya maka EA ini akan jadi panjang banget. So sebagian ide akan ditampung, mungkin saja bisa dipakai untuk FF lain.

Untuk pertanyaan, apa Jejung akan ingat? Jawabannya tidak, karena dia mengalami amnesia permanen.

Kapan AA akan diupdate? Mungkin minggu depan ya, karena gw lagi ingin menyelesaikan EA ini dulu.

**Untuk guest (REIKA) : mungkin gw akan menjawab reviews kamu untuk MLW and EA ini sekalian ya. First, gw tidak menghapus reviews kamu karena tidak menganggap pendapat kamu itu sebagai flame/bash. Itu wajar koq, sebagian readers mungkin kesal dengan sikap Jejung, tapi harus diingat dia tinggal selama bertahun-tahun di lingkungan penuh kekerasaan jadi sedikit banyak pasti mempengaruhi apalagi saat dia diculik itu adalah masa-masa dalam pencarian jati diri dan sindrom yang kamu bilang itu juga benar. Second, Gw juga setuju jika sedikit banyak JY memanfaatkan simpati Jejung dan semoga gw bisa menyelesaikan 2 ff ini tanpa membuat karakter-nya menjadi anak yang durhaka.**

**PS : **gw berusaha agar semua ff dapat memuaskan readers tapi jika ada yang merasa aneh atau apa pun, maaf ya.


	31. Chapter 30- CHOI HEECHUL

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****30**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

.

.

**APARTEMEN GANGNAM**

TING TONG

Suara bel yang ditekan brutal itu membuat Jaejoong terbangun, mengusap matanya dan mencari sosok Yunho yang ternyata ada di kamar mandi jika didengar dari suara air yang mengalir. Dengan malas Jaejoong berjalan menuju pintu depan seraya mengeratkan tali piyama tidurnya, menebak siapa yang datang pada malam selarut ini.

PLAKKKK

Tamparan kuat itu tidak pernah diduga oleh Jaejoong yang langsung tersentak dan melangkah mundur dari pintu yang sudah dibukanya seraya memegang pipinya yang terasa panas. Matanya sontak menatap dingin pada nyonya Baek yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah penuh emosi.

"Berani sekali anda menamparku! Apa salahku?"amuk Jaejoong langsung pada perlakuan anarkis _yeoja _tua yang seolah ingin membunuhnya ini.

Nyonya Baek melangkah masuk dalam apartemen mewah itu tanpa takut pada remaja yang sudah membuat hidup Jesicca seperti di neraka. Dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jesicca hari ini saat ingin mengunjungi cucunya itu dan melihat salah satu pelayan Jung sedang membuang barang-barang Jesicca seperti sampah.

"Kau membunuh cucuku, anak sialan! Kau pantas kutampar, bahkan seharusnya aku membunuhmu! Gara-gara kau dan _hyung_-mu yang bejad itu cucuku mati!"raung nyonya Baek kasar pada Jaejoong yang malah tersenyum sinis dan membalas tatapannya dengan sorot meremehkan.

"Terserah apa yang mau anda katakan, aku tidak peduli! Keluarga kalian hanya pecundang! Kau mengancam ingin membunuhku? Coba saja dan akan kita lihat siapa yang akan mati!"desis Jaejoong dingin, dia sudah begitu muak dengan semua keluarga Baek yang hanya bisa mengacaukan hidup Yunho saja.

.

.

Suara keras Jaejoong yang terdengar dari pintu depan membuat Yunho yang baru selesai mandi khawatir dan segera menghubungi_ security_ apartemen, terlebih saat dilihatnya nyonya Baek menampar dan sekarang mengancam malaikat kecilnya itu.

"Jesicca meninggal karena overdosis dan kau sudah melakukan kesalahan besar karena berani memukul Jaejoong, nyonya Baek!"desis Yunho tajam seraya menarik Jaejoong agar berdiri disampingnya.

Melihat Jung Yunho yang sama sekali tidak terlihat bersalah atau sedih membuat nyonya Baek semakin marah dan kembali menjerit kuat,"Semua salahmu dan juga iblis kecil ini! Jika dia tidak ada mungkin sekarang Jesicca masih hidup! Seharusnya dia yang mati dan membusuk di neraka!"

"Maaf Tuan Jung, dia berbohong pada kami dan langsung naik!"sela seorang_ security_ yang datang bersama beberapa orang lainnya.

"Singkirkan dia dari hadapanku sekarang juga! Ingat selain keluarga Jung, tidak ada yang diizinkan naik ke lantai ini!"perintah Yunho dingin pada sejumlah _security _yang segera menarik lengan nyonya Baek yang terus meronta dan menjerit marah. "Sakit?"tangan besar Yunho mengelus sayang pipi Jaejoong yang memerah. Mata musang mengelap menahan marah. Dia akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani menyakiti malaikat tercintanya ini.

Jaejoong mengeleng pelan dan memeluk erat tubuh kekar Yunho,"Aku benci mereka. Kapan _hyung _akan mendapatkan surat cerai itu? Aku sudah tidak sabar merobek mulut berbisa itu…"

Dengan lembut Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong yang sedang merengut itu, pelan dan dalam. Pangutan itu berlangsung lama diiringi desahan kecil yang menambah gairah Yunho yang memeluk erat Jaejoong. Dia seolah terjerat dalam pesona Jaejoong dan semakin tenggelam dalam pusaran yang bernama cinta yang membuatnya menghalalkan segala hal itu.

"Tidak lama lagi dan semua akan menjadi milikmu, hanya milikmu…."

.

.

.

.

**CHOI'S**

Bagaimana mungkin putranya bisa berada ditangan keluarga Jung? Apa _namja_ dalam CCTV rumah sakit Busan itu adalah Yunho? Jika benar kenapa Yunho tidak membawa bocah kecil yang ditolongnya itu ke kantor polisi? Kenapa Yunho malah membawanya pergi begitu saja? Jung Yunho yang dikenalnya tidak pernah menyukai anak kecil yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan! Kenapa Joongie kecilnya tidak menangis dan meminta pulang? Ada yang salah dari semua cerita ini! Seperti ada kepingan _puzzle_ yang hilang dan Heechul akan sekuat tenaga mencari jawabannya!

"Apa lagi yang kau tahu tentang Jaejoong? Berapa umurnya? Apa dia bahagia? Dimana mereka tinggal? Kau pernah bertemu langsung dengan Jung Yunho?"

Suara Heechul meninggi saat menyemburkan pertanyaan itu seraya meremas kasar lengan Chansung yang hanya diam karena sangat mengerti apa yang sudah dialami_ imo_ dan _samchon_-nya. Fakta jika Jung Jaejoong begitu mirip dengan _baby_ Joongie memang sangat menimbulkan kecurigaan jika mereka adalah orang yang sama!

Dengusan kesal Chansung membuat Heechul dan Siwon terlihat bingung dan saling melirik yang tertangkap oleh Chansung yang kemudian berseru dengan nada kesal karena mengingat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan yang diterimanya dari miliuner Jung yang berwajah es itu.

"Aku bertemu langsung dengan Jung Yunho beberapa kali dan dia adalah_ namja_ paling arogan, dingin dan menyebalkan! _Imo_ tahu? Dia bahkan mengancam akan membunuhku jika Jaejoong terluka saat pergi bermain dengan kami!"suara Chansung seperti menyimpan dendam namun saat melihat Heechul menatapnya dingin, Chansung sadar dia mulai melenceng dari hal yang ingin diketahui _imo_-nya.

"Dari penyelidikan detektif dan juga pengamatanku selama seminggu ini bersama mereka dengan alasan butuh teman untuk berkeliling Seoul, aku menemukan 1 fakta paling penting. Jung Jaejoong adalah permata keluarga Jung, dia sangat disayangi dan dimanjakan oleh sulung keluarga Jung. Tidak ada permintaannya yang ditolak tuan Jung Yunho! Mereka tinggal di mansion Jung yang ada dipinggir kota dengan sejumlah pelayan dan penjagaan ketat. Jaejoong bersekolah di PHOENIX yang memang didirikan tetua Jung untuk semua keturunan mereka dan hal yang mungkin akan membuat kalian terkejut...Jung Jaejoong saat ini berusia 17 tahun!"

Mendengar rentetan cerita Chansung membuat Heechul tersenyum lebar tanpa peduli pada tatapan aneh kedua _namja _yang sedang memandanginya dengan ekspresi bingung. "Suruh detektif itu menggali lebih dalam! Aku tidak percaya jika Jung Jaejoong adalah _maknae_ dari keluarga Jung! Itu pasti adalah kebohongan!"desis Heechul penuh keyakinan.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin, Heenim?"suara Siwon masih terdengar ragu apalagi setelah dia mendengar kehidupan yang dijalani oleh Jung Jaejoong yang bisa ditebaknya hidup dalam gelimpangan harta dan kasih sayang.

Dengan kasar Heechul memukul kuat bahu Siwon yang masih terlihat berpikir keras,"Kau lupa jika aku bersahabat dengan kedua Jung itu selama 5 tahun? Aku hanya tahu Jung Yunho memiliki seorang adik yaitu Jung Yoochun! Tidak ada yang lain. Dan jika kau lihat jarak usia mereka, Yunho berumur 40-an sama seperti kita dan Jaejoong baru akan menyelesaikan SHS-nya!"

"Itu artinya tidak mungkin Jung Jaejoong dilahirkan oleh nyonya Jung senior yang pasti sekarang sudah berumur 60-an."guman Siwon pelan dengan mata berbinar senang.

Heechul mengangguk puas dengan tawa kecil di bibirnya. Dia senang dan ingin segera semuanya jelas agar dia bisa menuntut jawaban dari Yunho dan mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. "Aku yakin sekali jika Jung Jaejoong adalah Joongie kecil kita!"umum Heechul dengan sorot mata yang dipenuhi kebahagiaan.

"Chan, segera lakukan perintah_ imo_-mu dan usaha apa saja agar Jaejoong datang lagi ke rumah kita! Akan kita temukan jawaban kenapa Jung Yunho tidak mengembalikan _baby _Joongie dan malah membawanya pergi begitu saja!"Choi Siwon yang dingin dan penuh logika telah kembali.

Itu juga yang ingin Chansung ketahui kenapa Jung Yunho tidak mengembalikan saja bocah kecil yang pasti sangat menganggu masa mudanya. "Akan segera kulakukan namun_ imo_ dan_ samchon_ harus bersiap, keluarga Jung terutama Jung Yunho tidak mungkin akan diam saja jika semua ini terbukti benar!"

"Aku tidak peduli reaksi mereka!"desis Heechul dingin.

.

.

.

**APARTEMEN SONGDO**

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku, Jung Yoochun!"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang diikuti dengan dorongan kuat hingga bahu Yoochun membentur lemari kamar mereka membuat _namja_ Jung itu meringis kecil sebelum dengan cepat mengatur ekspresi wajahnya agar Junsu tidak bisa membaca kebohongan dari kedua matanya karena_ namja_ yang sudah menjadi tunangannya selama bertahun-tahun ini sangat pandai untuk membongkar semua rahasia yang ditutupnya rapat.

"Apa maksudmu, Junchan? Menyembunyikan apa?"Yoochun memasang ekspresi sepolos mungkin saat membalas tatapan menyelidik Junsu padanya.

Dengan kasar Junsu menarik dasi Yoochun hingga _namja_ berambut ikal itu terbatuk karena tercekik, namun Junsu tidak peduli. Dia terlalu mengenal Jung Yoochun dan tahu tunangannya ini dan Ok Taecyeon pasti sedang melakukan atau merencanakan sesuatu yang gila dibelakang Jung Yunho.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Taecyeon tadi? Aku yakin itu pasti berhubungan dengan Chansung!"tuding Junsu langsung. Dia yakin sekali karena Yoochun terlihat begitu mencurigakan sejak Junsu melakukan penyelidikan terhadap Chansung atas perintah Yunho dan puncaknya tadi saat dia melaporkan hasil temuannya, Yoochun terlihat terkejut dan langsung berbisik pelan pada Taecyeon.

.

.

Mungkin mengatakan setengah kebenaran untuk menenangkan temperamen Junsu yang berapi-api tidak ada salahnya, pikir Yoochun karena dia masih ingin menghirup udara esok hari dan juga pertengkaran dengan Junsu hanya akan merugikannya.

"Kami mengenal_ imo_ dan _samchon_ Chansung!"seru Yoochun cepat saat dilihatnya tangan Junsu ingin memperkuat tarikan pada dasinya.

Tanpa sadar Junsu melepaskan dari itu dan menatap Yoochun dengan mulut melongo. "Kalian mengenal Heenim? Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatanya padaku?"

"Kami satu kampus saat di New York. Bagaimana aku bisa cerita jika dia tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar hampir 18 tahun yang lalu dan aku baru bertemu denganmu 10 tahun yang lalu. Puas Junchan sayang? Sekarang biarkan aku mandi dan istirahat!"perlahan yoochun mendorong tubuh junsu dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Tidak puas dengan jawaban itu, Junsu mengejar Yoochun hingga ke kamar mandi tanpa peduli pada air _shower _yang sedikit membasahinya,"Tapi tetap saja, harusnya kau bilang saat aku mulai menangani Chansung!"teriaknya keras.

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan siapa keluarga Chansung dan yang lainnya. Ingat? Bagaimana bisa aku tahu Bryan Hwang, sang model adalah keponakan dari Kim Heechul?"tangan Yoochun menarik kuat Junsu hingga tunangannya itu sekarang juga basah.

Mata Junsu memicing tajam diantara air _shower_ yang membasahinya,"Kau benar tapi tetap saja aku yakin kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku! Jauhkan tanganmu dariku!"bentak _namja_ berambut eksentrik itu saat Yoochun berusaha membuka bajunya.

"Ayo kita nikmati malam ini, Junchan."bisik Yoochun sebelum melumat kasar bibir Junsu yang memberontak keras melawannya.

.

.

.

.

**JAPAN**

Pasangan yang tampak sangat serasi itu berjalan dengan langkah ringan dan sesekali saling berbisik sebelum berbagi tawa bahagia. Ini seperti kencan yang selalu diimpikan Jaejoong sejak dia menyadari perasaannya pada_ namja_ Jung yang sedang merangkul erat bahunya. Tidak pernah terbayang olehnya jika harapannya akan menjadi kenyataan dan Jung Yunho menjadi _namjachingu_-nya.

"Aku ingin kita ke menara Tokyo,_ hyung_ setelah itu ke Harajuku lalu..."dengan penuh semangat Jaejoong mengatakan tempat-tempat yang akan dikunjunginya dalam liburan mereka kali ini sedangkan Yunho hanya mengiyakan dengan tawa kecil.

Ini akan menjadi liburan terbaik karena Jaejoong merasa semua masalah mereka telah selesai. Dia sudah tahu identitasnya, keluarga Baek sudah tersingkir selamanya dari hidup mereka walau Jaejoong juga merasa sedih atas kepergian Jesicca yang sangat mengejutkan itu meski sisi egoisnya menjerit senang karena sekarang tidak ada lagi penganggu dan Jung Yunho mutlak miliknya!

"Kau tidak ingin menikmati _suite honeymoon_ kita, _chagiya? Bathtub_-nya sangat indah dan kreatif!"bisik Yunho penuh godaan seraya melumat pelan bibir Jaejoong didepan air mancur taman kota yang dipenuhi orang yang tidak mengenal mereka.

Pipi Jaejoong merona merah saat Yunho melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, bisa dilihatnya beberapa orang tampak tersenyum dan berbisik tentang mereka. "_Hyungie _membuatku malu...Semua orang melihat kita!"erangnya lucu seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Yunho yang tertawa keras.

"Biarkan saja. Ayo pergi!"tangan besar Yunho meraih jemari lentik yang selalu ada dalam genggamannya selama 12 tahun yang penuh warna.

.

.

.

.

**CHOI'S**

"Selamat siang _ahjumma, ahjussi."_

Sapaan riang itu dibalas Heechul yang sedang menata meja makan dengan senyum lebar penuh kebahagiaan karena dia mengira akan melihat sosok yang sudah ditunggunya sejak 2 hari yang lalu namun senyum lebar itu membeku saat dilihatnya hanya ada 2 orang remaja yang datang bersama Chansung yang sedang meringis kecil padanya.

"Siang."

Siwon menyambut hangat kedua remaja yang sudah berdiri didepan mereka karena dia tahu Heechul pasti sedang merasa sedih tidak melihat Jaejoong ada diantara mereka. "_Gomawo_ sudah mau menerima undangan makan siang kami."lanjut Siwon dengan senyum kecil.

"Dimana Jaejoong? Dia tidak ikut dengan kalian?"suara Heechul terdengar bergetar saat menanyakan itu walau_ yeoja_ itu memaksakan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Mata Shim Hanna berputar malas mendengar pertanyaan itu,"Huh! Penyihir kecil itu sedang berlibur dengan _samchon_!"beritahunya dengan suara kesal yang tidak disembunyikannya.

"Jangan tanya tentang dia_, ahjumma_! Jika dia kembali akan kumasukan dia dalam oven! Enak saja berlibur tidak mengajak kami!"timpal Changmin yang juga merasa jengkel karena Jaejoong pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahu mereka.

Chansung bisa melihat ekspresi bingung diwajah Heechul maupun Siwon yang pasti tidak mengerti kata-kata kedua Shim yang memang selalu aneh itu segera menjelaskan,"Jaejoong pergi ke Jepang bersama tuan Jung, _imo_. Mereka akan berlibur selama beberapa hari."

"Oh...Apa dia sering berlibur?"Heechul tiba-tiba merasa dia akan sangat sulit mendapatkan kembali putranya itu.

Hanna tertawa keras mendengar pertanyaan yang dirasanya sangat aneh,"Dia bukan sering berlibur lagi, _ahjumma_ tapi dia itu selalu berlibur kapan saja dia mau! Eropa, Asia...Kemana pun selain Alaska!"suara sinis _yeoja_ berambut pirang itu membuat dahi Heechul mengeryit bingung dan melirik Siwon.

"Wow, sepertinya_ samchon_ kalian sangat menyayangi Jaejoong."komentar Siwon acuh walau dalam hati dia sudah bertekad akan mencari tahu tentang masa kecil Jaejoong dari kedua sepupunya ini.

'_Kenapa ahjumma dan ahjussi ini sepertinya sangat tertarik pada Jaejoong? Aneh sekali!'_,pikir Changmin meski dia tetap menjawab pertanyaan _ahjussi_ Choi yang sudah duduk di meja makan. "Ckck, dia itu sepupu kami yang paling manja dan suka menghamburkan uang! Kesayangan_ samchon_ yang tidak boleh diganggu!"

"Aku merindukan, Jaejoongie! Dia bahkan tidak membalas pesanku!"Hanna mengeluh dengan wajah memelas yang membuat Chansung tertawa kecil dan memeluk ringan _yeoja _yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi harinya.

"Sesama penyihir biasanya memang saling merindukan!"ejek Changmin seraya menarik _pony tail_ Hanna yang langsung melotot tajam padanya.

Mendengar komentar-komentar kecil tentang hidup Jaejoong yang sepertinya sangat bahagia itu, hati Heechul seolah dihujam dengan belati tajam. Dia sudah melewatkan semua moment penting dalam hidup Jaejoong dan semua itu karena tindakan tak bertanggung jawab Jung Yunho.

"Sudah, mari kita makan siang bersama dan kalian bisa ceritakan semua hal seru. Chansung sangat sibuk hingga kami jarang bertemu dengannya."dengan anggun Heechul mengambil tempat duduk meski dalam hati dia sibuk memaki Yunho. '_Aku akan mengambil kembali putraku, apapun caranya!_',sumpah_ yeoja_ bermata besar itu.

Makan siang itu berjalan lancar. Siwon dan Heechul dengan mudah mengorek informasi tentang Jaejoong hingga mereka tahu apa saja yang terjadi pada remaja cantik itu sejak kecil. Dari perhatian dan kasih sayang Yunho padanya, kenakalan Jaejoong yang pernah membuat _harabojie_ Jung kesal dan banyak yang lainnya. Walaupun pasangan Choi tidak tahu jika kedua remaja yang merasa curiga akan ketertarikan mereka pada Jaejoong menyembunyikan fakta penting dalam hidup sepupunya itu bersama _samchon_ mereka terutama tentang hubungan keduanya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

"_Hyungieeee_, aku masih mengantuk!"

Dengan malas Jaejoong menarik kembali selimutnya saat cahaya matahari yang masuk dari gorden yang dibuka jatuh tepat dimatanya. Dia begitu lelah dan masih ingin tidur beberapa jam karena mereka kembali dari Jepang sangat larut ditambah aktivitasnya dengan Yunho yang membuatnya baru bisa tidur saat jam 4 pagi. Lagipula ini masih libur dan dia begitu merindukan kamar mereka di mansion yang sekarang telah menjadi miliknya tanpa ada lagi virus bernama Baek Yeji!

Tanpa membuka matanya Jaejoong bisa merasakan usapan ringan dikepalanya sebelum suara bass Yunho berbisik ditelinganya,"Aku pergi dulu, Joongie. Ingat sarapan dan bawa Kyung Tak jika kau ingin pergi."kecupan ringan dipipinya membuat Jaejoong tersenyum dan membuka mata serta langsung memeluk Yunho yang sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Kenapa kita tidak berlibur 1 hari lagi, Yunnie-ah? Aku belum puas!"keluh Jaejoong seraya menarik Yunho agar duduk diatas ranjang mereka yang berantakan. Kepalanya langsung bersandar pada paha kekar _namja _Jung yang sudah memborong puluhan barang_ branded_ untuknya saat mereka di Jepang.

Yunho terkekeh pelan, sudah begitu terbiasa dengan semua sikap manja ini sejak Jaejoong kecil. Dia menunduk dan mencuri ciuman kecil dari _cherry lips_ Jaejoong yang sedang merengut kesal padanya. "Ada rapat penting. Jika aku terlalu banyak libur maka kau tidak akan bisa membeli mobil baru lagi."godanya pada Jaejoong yang memasang wajah masam.

"Ckck_, hyungie_ menyebalkan! Pergi sana! Aku benci padamu dan kau tidak boleh menyentuhku lagi!"usir_ namja_ cantik itu cepat sekaligus mengancam Yunho meski tangannya tetap memeluk erat tubuh Yunho yang menguarkan aroma _citrus favourite_-nya.

Sudah belasan tahun melihat sikap manja itu membuat Yunho hanya menyeringai kecil,"Dan aku mencintaimu, Jung Jaejoong!"dengan gerakan cepat Yunho menarik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh polos Jaejooong hingga _namja _cantik itu memekik terkejut karena sesaat yang lalu dia masih berbaring, sekarang dia suduh duduk dipangkuan Yunho seperti biasa.

"Arrhh...Mesum!"desah Jaejoong terkesiap dan refleks memeluk erat leher Yunho saat dirasakannya jari Yunho menggoda bokongnya yang masih terasa sedikit nyeri. "Kau memang iblis, Yunnie _bear!"_pekik _namja_ cantik berambut pirang itu setengah mendesah saat jari nakal Yunho menyelinap masuk dan menggodanya.

Melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah karena menahan gairah selalu mampu meruntuhkan semua keyakinan dan sikap dingin penuh logika Yunho yang seketika melupakan rapat penting yang harus dipimpinnya 1 jam lagi. Kedua_ namja_ itu sekarang sibuk saling melumat dan mendesah pelan. Jari-jari Jaejoong bergerak cepat membuka semua kain yang melekat pada tubuh besar Yunho dan mengulangi apa yang mereka lakukan semalam.

.

.

.

.

Bosan di rumah membuat Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menghibur dirinya dengan berkeliling _mall_ tanpa kedua sepupunya yang selalu ribut. Jaejoong bahkan belum memberitahu mereka jika dia sudah pulang karena SNS berisi ancaman dari keduanya sedikit mengerikan.

Sepasang mata doe itu menatap penuh minat pada mantel yang dipamerkan sebuah butik dan Jaejoong tersenyum lebar saat menemukan apa yang diinginkannya. "Itu akan sangat pantas untuk Yunnie _bear_."guman Jaejoong seraya menyentuh mantel biru yang tampak mewah bersamaan dengan sebuah tangan lain.

"Ini milikku!"

Dengan kuat Jaejoong memegang mantel biru yang dilihatnya itu karena tangan lain juga sedang menarik mantel itu dengan kuat. "Yak! Lepaskan, aku yang melihatnya dulu jadi ini milikku!"marah Jaejoong karena tangan itu tidak mau melepaskan mantel yang sudah membuatnya jatuh hati.

"Jaejoongie?"

Suara lembut yang menyerukan namanya dengan akrab membuat Jaejoong sedikit terkejut dan segera menaikkan pandangannya hingga matanya bertatapan dengan mata Choi Heechul yang sedang tersenyum padanya dan sudah melepaskan mantel yang tadi mereka rebutkan.

"_Ahjumma? Omo, mianhe._ Ini untuk _ahjumma _saja."Jaejoong membungkuk sopan seraya menyerahkan mantel itu pada Heechul yang malah tertawa kecil dan mengusak rambutnya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Siang ini Heechul bermaksud untuk menenangkan dirinya dengan cara kesukaannya, _shopping._ Laporan dari detektif yang disewa Chansung semakin menyakinkan Heechul jika Jung Jaejoong itu adalah putra kecilnya yang hilang karena sedalam apapun mereka menggali, tidak pernah ditemukan dokumen tentang Jung Haeri melahirkan putra ketiga walaupun dengan jelas akta kelahiran Jaejoong mencantumkan remaja berumur 17 tahun itu adalah seorang Jung!

Heechul juga menemukan kenyataan lain jika Jung Yunho pernah menikah dengan seorang _yeoja_ bernama Baek Yeji yang menurut detektif mereka berlangsung buruk karena Jung Yunho tidak pernah terlihat di public bersama _yeoja_ yang menjadi istrinya selama belasan tahun itu.

"_Dalam setiap pesta perusahaan atau perayaan apapun, tuan Jung biasanya hanya akan ditemani oleh kedua adiknya. Tidak ada foto tentang kedekatan tuan Jung dengan istri maupun putrinya!"_

Tanpa sengaja bertemu Jaejoong disaat Heechul sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk memiliki bukti otentik yang akan membuatnya mudah mengambil remaja berparas rupawan dari tangan Yunho membuat sebuah ide muncul di kepala Heechul yang tersenyum kecil seraya menyodorkan kembali mantel tadi ke tangan Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu menawan dengan mantel merah yang dipakainya.

"Tidak! Mantel ini lebih pantas untukmu,_ chagiya_."tolak Heechul seraya menggenggam erat jemari Jaejoong yang tersenyum riang dan langsung memeluk mantel itu didadanya, takut Heechul berubah pikiran.

"Oh, bukan. Aku ingin membeli mantel ini untuk_ hyung_-ku. Ini juga warna_ favourite_-nya!"seru Jaejoong seraya menyerahkan mantel itu pada Kyung Tak yang memang sejak tadi mengikutinya.

Ucapan Jaejoong sedikit mengejutkan Heechul karena menyadari Jaejoong sepertinya sangat dekat dengan Yunho dan mungkin akan sangat shock jika tahu Heechul adalah ibu kandungnya tapi kenapa putra kecilnya melupakan mereka? Apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong di malam itu?

"Bagaimana liburanmu? Apa sangat menyenangkan?"Heechul mengusir rasa khawatir dan melangkah ringan disamping Jaejoong yang tampaknya masih ingin mencari sesuatu.

"Darimana _ahjumma_ tahu?"Jaejoong melirik sekilas _yeoja_ cantik yang sedikit aneh karena selalu menatapnya dengan intens.

Mata Heechul terus mengikuti setiap gerak gerik Jaejoong yang memilih beberapa kemeja dan dasi tanpa melihat harganya dan langsung menyerahkannya pada pengawalnya yang selalu ada dibelakang mereka. Putranya tampak begitu bahagia menikmati hidupnya. Apa Heechul sanggup mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan membuat Jaejoong sedih? Apa Jaejoong akan bahagia kembali bersama mereka?

"Chansung mengajak kedua sepupumu datang berkunjung beberapa hari yang lalu."guman Heechul pelan, dia takut suaranya terdengar bergetar karena tiba-tiba saja Heechul merasa ingin menangisi semua takdir aneh ini.

"Ah, Chansung. Liburannya menyenangkan, aku dan_ hyungie_ pergi ke Disneyland. Bermain sampai puas setelah itu berbelanja dan menikmati Harajuku. Aku senang sekali karena kali ini kami liburan tanpa gangguan pekerjaan_ hyungie_."cerita Jaejoong dengan pipi bersemu merah mengingat apa yang dia dan Yunho lakukan di _suite honeymoon_ itu.

Melihat tawa itu, Heechul merasa begitu ingin memeluk Jaejoong,"Sepertinya Yunho sangat menyayangimu. _Ahjumma_ masih ingin mendengar ceritamu. Bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama?"ajak Heechul cepat.

Mungkin tidak ada salahnya aku ikut Choi Ahjumma dan mencari tahu kenapa Chansung memiliki banyak fotoku, pikir Jaejoong cepat meski dia tetap mengulas senyum ramah dibibirnya saat mengiyakan ajakan Heechul yang sedang menunggu jawabannya.

"Baik, aku mau."

"_Ahjussi _Kyung, tolong bawa semua kubeli ke mobil dan setelah itu kau boleh makan siang. Aku akan makan siang bersama _ahjumma_ Choi."seru Jaejoong pada Kyung Tak dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat Heechul langsung mengandeng erat tangannya. "Aku tidak akan lari, _ahjumma_."goda Jaejoong pada _yeoja _yang sontak tersenyum lebar itu.

"Baik, tuan muda tapi ingat jam 7 nanti _harabojie _Jung sudah menunggu anda di Clinton."

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks to all readers and reviews. Awalnya gw berpikir untuk hiatus ya tapi karena sudah berjanji akan menyelesaikan 3 ff maka itu yang akan gw lakukan karena janji adalah hutang. Thanks a lots untuk semua teman fb yang selalu memberi suppor!

**To my lovely GUEST aka HATERS** : maaf banget jika FF ini tidak sesuai selera anda, tapi gw salut anda bisa membaca ff yang anda benci ini sampai chap ke 30. Tidak capek? Buang-buang kuota lho! Jadi gw sarankan untuk yang tidak suka klik back aja, atau minimal tidak perlu deh membuang tenaga anda untuk mengisi kolom review! Atau mungkin anda ingin menulis sebuah cerita yang lebih berbobot dan berisi? Boleh banget gw dikasi tahu nanti.

**PS :** gw menulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, untuk readers yang setia membaca dan selalu memberi supports dan gw juga sangat sangat mengerti jika kita tidak bisa memaksa orang lain untuk selalu suka dengan apa yang kita lakukan.

**PSS :** ini terakhir kali gw akan menanggapi bashing/flame/haters atau apapun itu!


	32. Chapter 31- OLD FRIEND

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****31**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

.

.

**ATHENA CORP**

"_**Tuan muda sedang makan siang dengan nyonya Choi Heechul. Mereka bertemu di butik langganan tuan muda."**_

Mata Yunho menggelap saat membaca pesan singkat dari Kyung Tak. Dia tidak bodoh untuk langsung percaya jika kemunculan Chansung, Heechul dan Choi Siwon setelah menghilang selama belasan tahun adalah sebuah kebetulan! Jangan panggil namanya Jung Yunho jika dia percaya begitu saja pada suatu kebetulan atau tentang hasil penyelidikan penuh keanehan yang diberikan Yoochun dan Taecyeon padanya.

Seragam yang melekat pada tubuh kecil Jaejoong saat Yunho menemukannya adalah seragam dari salah satu PAUD terbaik di Busan. Sangat tidak mungkin seorang anak panti masuk di sekolah seperti itu hingga Yunho merasa curiga dan meminta detektif lain untuk mengulang semua penyelidikan dari awal.

"Akan kutemukan ada apa dibalik semua ini!"desis Yunho pelan seraya membuang rasa khawatirnya dengan membayangkan seraut wajah rupawan yang selalu tersenyum indah padanya. Yunho tidak akan membiarkan kesedihan menghampiri hidup belahan jiwanya, dia akan memastikan Jaejoong akan tetap bahagia.

Dengan lembut jemari Yunho mengusap pigura foto Jaejoong yang selalu ada di meja kerjanya. "Sampai mati pun akan kupastikan kau ada disisiku!"

TOK TOK

"Masuk!"

Yunho segera duduk tegak dan merapikan dasinya saat melihat Yoochun berjalan santai menuju kearahnya. Mereka memang punya janji setelah rapat tadi pagi yang sedikit terlambat untuk ke suatu tempat. "Kita pergi sekarang?"Yunho berdiri cepat, dia tidak sabar untuk segera menyelesaikan semua masalahnya.

Tawa kecil Yoochun terurai melihat begitu tidak sabarnya Yunho,"Tentu, kapan pun_ hyung_ siap! Ini tidak akan lama dan akan kupastikan kau tidak pernah mendengar namanya lagi seumur hidupmu."ucap Yoochun santai seperti membicarakan tentang hal remeh dan bukannya tentang masa depan semua orang yang terlibat.

.

.

.

.

"Dia depresi berat. Jiwanya tergoncang, kadang dia menangis dan kadang tertawa serta menyombongkan diri jika dia adalah istri seorang miliuner. Kami berusaha sebaik mungkin untuknya. Dia terpaksa diisolasi karena menyerang pasien lain."

Sepasang mata musang Yunho menatap acuh pada_ yeoja_ berpakaian putih dan tampak mengenaskan yang sedang memeluk sebuah bantal dengan tatapan nanar pada dinding putih dihadapannya. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan jika Baek Yeji akan berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa setelah kematian Jesicca. Ini ironis namun Yunho tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tersenyum senang.

"Pastikan dia tidak keluar dari kamar itu, dokter Park."seru Yoochun setelah mendengar laporan kesehatan Baek Yeji dan menerima sebuah dokumen yang diserahkan dokter kepercayaannya itu. "Aku juga mau berterima kasih atas semua yang kau lakukan. Ini sangat berarti bagi hidup _hyung_-ku!"

Sang dokter mengangguk kecil saat melihat senyum licik dari Jung Yoochun yang sudah dikenalnya selama bertahun-tahun. "Kau bisa mengandalkanku! Akan kupastikan sendiri dia akan tetap disana!"janji dokter Park sebelum melangkah pergi.

.

.

"Ini dokumennya. Sekarang kau bebas_, hyung_!"

Suara Yoochun yang dibuat serius seperti sedang menyerahkan dokumen yang berisi perjanjian perdamaian perang membuat Yunho tergelak pelan dan memeluk ringan bahu adik yang selalu siap untuk membantunya tanpa peduli sesulit apapun itu. "_Gomawo,_ Chunnie. Tanpa kau dan Taec yang selalu mendukung dan membantuku, mungkin hidupku akan seperti neraka."

"Ckck, Jung Yunho sedang galau? Aneh sekali mendengarmu mengucapkan terima kasih pada kami."ejek Yoochun yang terbahak keras. "Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi. Tempat ini membuatku sesak nafas."tambah Yoochun seraya memandang ke sekeliling rumah sakit yang ada dipinggiran kota dan dikelilingi hutan dibelakangnya.

Dengan senyum lebar dan hati bahagia Yunho menjajari langkah Yoochun yang sudah jauh didepannya._ 'Akhirnya aku bisa menyingkirkan Baek Yeji selamanya._'girang Yunho dalam hati seraya menggenggam erat dokumen perceraiannya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang yang dipenuhi dengan tawa karena Jaejoong dan Heechul saling berbagi cerita konyol tentang apa saja. Sekarang keduanya telah ada didalam mobil yang dikemudikan Kyung Tak menuju _mansion _Jung karena Jaejoong ingin agar Heechul bertemu dengan Yunho yang katanya adalah teman Heechul saat berada di NY.

"Kau yakin Yunho tidak sedang sibuk_, chagiya_?"

Tangan Heechul menggenggam erat _hand bag_-nya, dia merasa gelisah dan tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan Jung Yunho secepat ini namun untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa membuktikan Jaejoong adalah putra kandungnya, mau tak mau dia harus ikut ke _mansion_ itu. Terlebih Heechul merasa begitu bahagia bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan Jaejoong yang ternyata mempunyai hobi dan banyak kesamaan dengannya.

"_Aku harus siap bertemu Yunho jika ingin Jaejoong kembali bersama kami sehingga aku bisa memeluknya kapan pun juga."_Heechul bertekad dalam hati.

Dari sudut matanya Jaejoong melirik_ ahjumma_ yang sedang berusaha menyimpan kegelisahannya itu. Dia yakin sekali _ahjumma _Choi punya maksud tertentu mendekatinya, jika tidak kenapa_ ahjumma_ Choi sepertinya takut bertemu dengan Yunho meski tidak menolak ajakan Jaejoong untuk mampir ke _mansion _Jung.

"Tidak,_ hyungie_ akan pulang cepat karena malam ini kami harus menemui _harabojie _Jung untuk makan malam. Kenapa_ ahjumma_ terlihat gugup? _Hyung_-ku tidak menggigit koq, hanya sedikit mengaum."goda Jaejoong jahil seraya meremas ringan tangan Heechul yang terasa dingin.

DRRRTTT...DRTTT...

Heechul yang sedang mengatur detak jantungnya karena sentuhan kecil Jaejoong padanya sedikit tersentak saat mendengar bunyi ponsel Jaejoong yang segera diangkat_ namja_ yang duduk disampingnya itu. "Yunho _Hyung."_beritahu Jaejoong melalui gerak bibirnya pada Heechul yang menatap penuh tanya.

"_**Bogosippo, nae sarang. Kau sedang bersama Choi Heechul? Bagaimana makan siangnya?"**_suara bass Yunho yang selalu penuh perhatian menyapa telinganya begitu Jaejoong menjawab panggilan _namja _Jung itu.

Dengusan malas keluar dari mulut Jaejoong hingga membuat Heechul yang sangat penasaran dengan kedekatan Yunho dan Jaejoong segera memasang telinganya. "Ckck, _hyungie_ memata-mataiku? Lezat sekali, restoran baru itu bagus dan sangat keren. Kita harus kesana lain kali. Oh ya, aku mengajak _ahjumma _ke rumah!"Jaejoong tersenyum pada Heechul saat bicara dengan Yunho.

Diseberang telepon, dahi Yunho berkerut bingung karena Kim Heechul yang dikenalnya adalah _yeoja_ angkuh yang tidak mudah dekat dengan siapapun dan sekarang hanya setelah sekali pertemuan, Heechul mengajak Jaejoong makan siang dan mau mengunjungi rumah mereka. Ada hal yang aneh diantara semua benang kusut ini!

"Aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat untuk menemuinya, Boo. Nanti biarkan saja Christy menemani Heechul berkeliling dan kau bersiaplah dulu karena kita tidak boleh membuat _harabojie _menunggu lama."suara bass Yunho kali ini terdengar tenang. "Hati-hatilah dengannya!"sambung_ namja_ Jung itu ambigu.

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil meski tahu Yunho tidak melihatnya, "_Arra_, tidak perlu khawatir. Semua masih terkendali, sampai jumpa dirumah, _hyungie."_

Mata Heechul menatap penuh selidik pada Jaejoong saat dia tidak mampu menahan lidahnya,"Kau terlihat sangat dekat dengan Yunho."komentar Heechul sambil lalu meski sebenarnya dia sangat penasaran dengan jawaban Jaejoong.

Seringai kecil membuat wajah rupawan Jaejoong terlihat semakin menarik di mata Heechul namun jawaban dingin dan tanpa ragu Jaejoong membuatnya terkejut dan terdiam dengan pikiran yang semakin kacau tentang seburuk apa kondisi yang akan dihadapinya nanti setelah semua terungkap.

"Tentu saja, _ahjumma _karena_ hyungie_ adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupku. Dia itu milikku dan aku tidak akan diam jika ada orang yang berusaha mengambil Yunho _hyung _dariku!"

.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

"Rumahmu indah sekali, Jaejoongie. Dengan siapa saja kau tinggal di rumah sebesar ini?"

Mata Heechul menatap sekeliling ruang tamu mewah itu dengan rasa tertarik yang tidak ditutupinya. Langkah kakinya perlahan mendekati dinding diatas perapian dimana foto raksasa keluarga Jung terpajang. Matanya memanas saat melihat bagaimana Jaejoong yang berdiri disamping Yunho di foto itu tampak begitu pantas berada diantara keluarga Jung.

"Dengan Yunho _hyung_ karena Yoochun _hyung_ tinggal di apartemen dengan Junsu _hyung _sedangkan _appa _dan _eomma_ memilih tinggal dengan _harabojie_ di Gwangju."sahut Jaejoong yang baru kembali setelah meminta _ahjumma_ Song menyediakan minuman dan kue kecil untuk Heechul. "Itu foto keluarga yang dibuat saat aku 15 tahun. Yoochun _hyung_ lupa memakai dasi karena Changmin mengusilinya dan semua baru menyadarinya saat foto itu sudah selesai dicetak."cerita Jaejoong saat dilihatnya Heechul menatap intens pada foto diatas perapian yang selalu dibenci Baek Yeji.

Tangan Heechul meraih sebuah foto kecil yang ada diatas perapian. Dalam foto itu Jaejoong yang mungkin masih berusia 10 tahun tertawa lebar dalam gendongan Yunho disamping boneka salju besar. "Kau terlihat begitu menawan sejak kecil, _chagiya."_ucap Heechul pelan dengan suara bergetar karena melihat foto-foto ini dia yakin 100% jika Jung Jaejoong adalah putra kecil tanpa perlu segala macam tes.

Kali ini Heechul meraih foto lain yang hampir membuatnya terisak keras karena di foto itu Jaejoong menggenakan seragam PAUD dengan Yunho yang sedang menggandengnya tangan kecilnya. Keduanya tertawa lebar didepan sebuah gedung sekolah. "Apa kau bahagia, Jaejoongie?"tanya Heechul tanpa menyadari jika Jaejoong sedang menatapnya tajam dan penuh curiga.

"Tentu saja. Aku punya 2_ hyungie_ terbaik, _appa_ dan_ eomma_ yang sangat menyayangiku, beberapa _samchon_ yang sering bertingkah konyol,_ harabojie_ yang tegas tapi selalu membelaku dan juga beberapa sepupu setengah gila! Semua sempurna dan membuatku menjadi orang yang paling bahagia."jawab Jaejoong dengan tawa kecil seraya membantu _ahjumma _Song meletakkan cangkir teh dan sepiring kue.

Dalam hati Heechul ingin menjerit keras dan mengatakan pada Jaejoong jika mereka semua bukanlah keluarganya! Heechul dan Siwon-lah orang tuanya dan Chansung-lah _hyung_ yang seharusnya Jaejoong banggakan namun yang bisa dilakukan Heechul hanyalah tersenyum tipis karena dia harus sangat bersabar jika ingin putranya kembali.

"Kenapa kau tidak bersiap? Nanti terlambat. _Ahjumma_ bisa menunggu disini sambil melihat foto-fotomu."Heechul sengaja mengingatkan jika Jaejoong punya janji karena dia harus bisa sendirian agar tujuannya datang ke mansion ini bisa tercapai

Sepasang doe itu terbelalak lucu dengan wajah panic yang membuat Heechul tersenyum melihatnya,"Oh Tuhan, aku lupa! Sebentar lagi _hyungie_ pasti akan pulang. Aku permisi dulu, Miss Christy akan menemani dan membawa_ ahjumma_ berkeliling rumah"tanpa menunggu sahutan Heechul, _namja_ cantik itu sudah berlari menuju tangga.

.

.

.

.

**CHOI'S**

BLAMMM

"Kau baru pulang, Chan?"

Sapaan Siwon itu menghentikan langkah lebar Chansung menuju lantai 2 tempat kamarnya berada dan kembali berbalik menuju ruang tamu dimana Siwon terlihat sedang membaca Koran. "_Imo _tidak ada di rumah?"tanya Chansung yang tidak melihat sosok cantik yang biasanya selalu menemai_ samchon_-nya menikmati teh sore itu.

"Heechul sedang bersama dengan Jaejoong saat ini."tanpa peduli lagi pada Koran yang dibacanya, Siwon memberi isyarat agar Chansung duduk. "Kau sudah mendapat kabar dari detektif itu?"melihat gelengan kepala keponakannya membuat Siwon mendesis tajam.

Situasi itu bukan hanya melelahkan emosi mereka namun juga membuat mereka semakin tertekan karena harus menunggu jawaban pasti meski tanpa bukti-bukti itu, Chansung berani dengan lantang mengatakan jika Jaejoong adalah sepupunya! Dia punya ratusan foto Jaejoong sejak kecil yang sama persis dengan foto _baby _Joongie!

"Aku akan mendesaknya, _samchon_. Tunggulah sebentar lagi."Chansung meremas tangan besar _samchon-_nya. "Tapi aku benar-benar takut pada reaksi Jaejoong. Dia itu sangat dekat dan hampir tidak pernah berpisah dengan Jung Yunho."keluh_ namja_ bertubuh besar itu khawatir.

Siwon menepuk kuat bahu Chansung yang terlihat lunglai,"Jangan pikirkan itu. Kita akan beritahu semua kebenarannya dan Jaejoongie pasti akan kembali. Hidup yang dijalaninya selama ini adalah kebohongan yang dirancang oleh _namja _Jung itu!"mata Siwon menggelap saat membayangkan keegoisan Jung Yunho yang sudah membuat mereka menderita.

Chansung bisa merasakan aura kebencian menguar dari setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut _samchon-_nya yang sedikit berubah sejak mereka tiba di Seoul. _'Namja Jung itu sangat menyayangi putramu, samchon dan itu bukan sebuah kebohongan. Perasaan saling menyayangi mereka itu nyata!'_,lirih Chansung dalam hati seraya berdoa apapun yang terjadi nanti, Jaejoong tidak akan tersakiti.

.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

"Tunggulah disini dulu, Mrs. Choi. Tuan muda mengirim pesan dan memintaku menyiapkan _orange juice_ untuk tuan Jung yang sudah dalam perjalanan pulang."

Semua hal di rumah besar ini berjalan sesuai dengan perintah Jaejoong, nilai Heechul cepat setelah dia mendengar sedikit cerita Christy tentang tuan muda yang sudah diasuhnya sejak kecil. Sepertinya Jaejoong tumbuh besar menjadi remaja yang manja, egois dan sedikit otoriter.

"Pergilah, aku bisa menyibukkan diri dengan melihat-lihat koleksi buku disini."guman Heechul seraya mengangguk kecil pada Christy yang langsung meninggalkannya di ruang baca lantai 2_ mansion_ mewah yang dipenuhi puluhan foto Jaejoong disetiap sudut dindingnya.

Tampaknya Jung Yunho benar-benar menyayangi dan sangat memanjakan Jaejoong karena mansion ini dipenuhi kemewahan.

"Ini saatnya aku mengambil sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk tes DNA!"setelah memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya, Heechul bergegas berjalan menuju kamar Jaejoong yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Christy.

Yunho maupun Jaejoong bisa muncul kapan saja hingga Heechul bergerak secepat mungkin tanpa melihat lagi sekeliling kamar yang menjadi tempat putra tumbuh dewasa. _Yeoja_ itu langsung menuju meja rias dan matanya meneliti cepat benda yang dicarinya. "Ini dia!"senyum senang terulas di bibir Heechul walau senyum itu menghilang saat matanya menangkap satu lagi foto raksasa yang terletak di salah satu dinding kamar.

"Kau sudah merebutnya dariku, Yunho! Akan kubuat kau menyesalinya!"

BLAM!

Suara pintu yang ditutup kuat serta suara samar yang diingatnya sebagai suara Yunho itu membuat tangan Heechul yang segera memasukkan sisir bercorak _Hello Kitty_ milik Jaejoong ke dalam tas-nya sedikit bergetar. Dia harus segera keluar dari kamar ini dan kembali ke ruang baca dimana Christy tadi meninggalkannya. Tergesa _yeoja_ cantik itu keluar, berjalan menuju ruang baca dan segera duduk. Baru saja dia membuka album foto yang tadi dilihatnya, suara Yunho sudah menyapanya pendengarannya.

"Heenim, senang sekali bisa melihatmu lagi."

Dengan langkah lebar Yunho sudah berdiri dihadapan Heechul. Teman lamanya itu tampak sedikit berubah, tidak ada lagi Jung Yunho yang tampak urakan dengan rambut berantakan dan senyum acuh. Jung Yunho yang sekarang berdiri didepannya mengenakan jas kerja mahal, berambut rapi serta mencerminkan wibawa yang menunjukkan kedudukannya.

"Aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Sekarang kau terlihat hebat, Jung!"

Heechul berdiri dan tersenyum lebar pada Yunho, menyingkirkan sejenak rasa benci dan marahnya karena seperti apapun keadaan yang akan mereka hadapi nanti, _namja_ Jung ini pernah menjadi sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang sudah membesarkan putranya dengan penuh kasih.

.

.

.

Dari sekali pandang, Yunho bisa menebak jika Heechul datang untuk tujuan tertentu karena meski bibir itu mengukir senyum namun mata Heechul seperti menyorotkan kemarahan dan kebencian padanya. Ini akan menarik, seringai Yunho dalam hati karena dia juga ingin tahu apa tujuan keluarga Choi mendekati Jaejoongie-nya!

"Ayo duduk dan ceritakan, kemana saja kau?"

Selama beberapa menit mereka bertukar kabar, terutama Heechul yang menceritakan tentang hidupnya setelah dia menikahi Choi Siwon walaupun dia menyembunyikan sedikit fakta tentang keberadaan putra kecilnya. Heechul juga mengatakan sangat terkejut saat tahu_ ELLE_ yang mengontrak keponakannya adalah milik Yunho.

"Aku baru tahu kau memiliki adik selain Yoochun, kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita?"Heechul sekuat tenaga menahan rasa penasaran dalam suaranya walau matanya tidak bisa berhenti menatap penuh curiga pada Yunho yang malah tersenyum lebar.

_Namja _Jung itu menyeringai dalam hati mendengar pertanyaan Heechul itu, "Kenapa aku harus cerita? Kita berteman tapi bukan berarti kau harus tahu segalanya tentang keluargaku, bukan?"sahut Yunho masuk akal meski diam-diam curiga melihat ekspresi geram Heechul. "Kenapa kau begitu tertarik dengan silsilah keluargaku?"sindir Yunho telak pada Heechul yang pasti sedang berusaha memberi alasan.

"Tapi, aku adalah..."

TAP TAP TAP

Kesempatan Heechul untuk mendesak Yunho hilang bersamaan dengan masuknya Jaejoong yang sudah rapi. _Namja_ cantik itu terlihat begitu menawan karena mengenakan _sweater _biru indah dengan bulu disekeliling leher jenjangnya, dilengkapi dengan _skinny jeans_ berwarna_ cream_ dan sepasang_ boots_ coklat. Hati Heechul dipenuhi rasa bahagia karena putranya hidup tanpa kekurangan!

"_Hyungie_...Oh, sudah bertemu _ahjumma_ Choi ternyata."

Jaejoong masuk ke ruang baca dan langsung melangkah menuju sofa tempat Yunho duduk, mencium pipi Yunho sebelum duduk disamping sulung Jung itu. Jika saja tidak ada _ahjumma _Choi mungkin saat ini Jaejoong akan menerjang Yunho dan menciumnya tepat dibibir karena pesan yang diterimanya tadi benar-benar membuat Jaejoong ingin menari dan berteriak keras.

"Apa yang kau katakan benar?"bisik Jaejoong cepat saat dilihatnya Heechul sedang meneguk minumannya.

Yunho menggenggam erat jemari lentik itu dan mengecup ringan pipi Jaejoong seraya membalas bisikan tadi dengan suara rendah,"Tentu, Boo. Kau bisa lihat dokumen itu nanti!"

Mereka salah jika mengira Heechul tidak menangkap kedekatan yang berlangsung cepat dihadapannya. Dia melihat jelas bagaimana Jaejoong dan Yunho saling berbisik dengan raut wajah serius. Perasaannya mengatakan jika ada sesuatu yang aneh diantara kedua_ namja_ yang duduk bersama itu dan dia tidak suka.

"_Mianhe,_ sepertinya aku harus pulang karena kalian akan pergi 'kan? Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Yunho."Heechul segera berdiri dan memasang senyum ramah pada Yunho yang hanya mengangguk kecil dan melihatnya dengan mata tajam yang penuh selidik.

"Aku akan menemani_ ahjumma_ ke pintu depan."Jaejoong mengiringi langkah Heechul menuju pintu keluar,"Jim akan mengantar _ahjumma._ Tadi aku sudah bilang padanya."beritahu Jaejoong pada Heechul yang tiba-tiba memeluk dan mencium pipinya.

Heechul yang tidak rela melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh ramping Jaejoong meski dia harus pulang jika tidak ingin ada yang mencurigai niatnya. _"Gomawo_, senang sekali aku bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu, Jaejoongie."

.

.

.

.

Wajah Jaejoong terlihat bingung saat berjalan masuk dan menemukan Yunho sedang berdiri didepan perapian menunggunya._ Namja_ cantik itu langsung memeluk Yunho dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu bidang _namja_ Jung yang membalas pelukannya seraya mencuri ciuman kecil dari bibirnya.

"Ada yang terjadi?"tangan Yunho mengelus pelan punggung Jaejoong.

Tanpa berniat menyembunyikan apapun Jaejoong mengatakan apa yang sejak tadi dirasakannya saat bersama Heechul. "_Ahjumma _itu aneh sekali. Dia selalu memanggilku _chagiya _dan menatapku tajam seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan semua perhatiannya."keluhnya.

"Hmm, mencurigakan sekali. Lupakan dulu itu sekarang, sebaiknya kita berangkat karena _harabojie_ sudah menunggu."Yunho meraih mantel putih Jaejoong dan menyampirkannya ke bahu_ namja_ cantik yang sedang menunduk itu.

Tangan Jaejoong mencengkram erat jas Yunho, satu lagi hal yang membuatnya takut walaupun dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan _harabojie _Jung. "Apa_ hyung_ akan mengatakannya? Bagaimana jika _harabojie_..."suara lembut itu terdengar begitu ragu sekaligus tidak yakin hingga Yunho menarik Jaejoong dalam pelukan eratnya.

"Ssttt...Jangan khawatirkan itu. Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya dan _harabojie _memberikan restunya! Kita akan baik-baik saja, _nae sarang."_bisik Yunho dan tersenyum saat melihat sorot tidak percaya di mata Jaejoong yang mendorong kuat dadanya.

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar kencang dan tangannya meremas kuat jemari Yunho untuk memastikan jika pendengarannya tidak salah. "_Hyung_...Kau...Kau tidak bohong?"tanyanya tidak percaya.

Dengan gemas Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong yang mengerucut bingung,"Untuk apa? Jadi sekarang lupakan semua rasa takutmu dan kita temui _harabojie _yang sudah sangat merindukan cucunya yang paling nakal ini!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks ya untuk semua reviews.

Maybe akan update lagi Rabu.

Berapa chapter, gk tahu tapi akan diupdate 2x seminggu dan EA ini akan secepatnya diselesaikan.

Ada yang menunggu AA?

.

**CHAPTER 32**

"Aku datang untuk meminta kembali putraku! Jung Jaejoong kalian adalah putraku Choi Jaejoong yang hilang pada malam badai salju di Busan 12 tahun yang lalu!"

"Tidak! Aku bukan putra kalian! Aku ini hanya anak panti yang ditolong_ hyungie_ pada malam itu!_ Hyungie_ aku yakin _ahjumma_ itu bohong! Ini tidak mungkin!"seru Jaejoong berulang kali dengan suara tercekat. "Katakan jika laporan yang kau miliki itu benar Yoochun _hyung_!"


	33. Chapter 32- HE'S NOT YOUR SON!

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****32**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

.

.

**HOTEL CLINTON**

Sosok tua yang masih sangat berwibawa itu tersenyum tipis saat melihat bagaimana Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong yang tampak begitu serasi berjalan menghampirinya dengan 2 ekspresi yang sangat berbeda. Senyum penuh percaya diri dan sedikit arogan terpancar dari wajah cucu sulungnya sedangkan Jaejoong yang menggenggam erat lengan Yunho tersenyum gugup.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat, _harabojie_ Jung masih mengingat hari dimana Yunho datang ke Gwangju dengan menggendong seorang _namja_ kecil yang begitu disayanginya dan mencuri hati seluruh keluarga Jung dan sekarang _namja_ kecil itu sudah tumbuh menjadi sosok yang begitu menawan dan kembali memerangkap hati si sulung Jung dengan cara lain.

"Duduklah, kulihat kalian sangat bahagia."cetus _harabojie_ setelah Yunho dan Jaejoong membungkuk hormat padanya. "Apa kau senang sekarang Yunho menjadi _namjachingu-_mu, _nae_ Joongie? Apa Yunho semakin protektif padamu?"Jung senior itu tertawa lebar saat melihat pipi Jaejoong merah padam.

"_Harabojie_!"pekik Jaejoong malu seraya melirik ke segala arah selain mata _harabojie _yang sedang menggodanya. _"Hyungieeee_..."lirih Jaejoong kesal karena Yunho terlihat begitu santai.

Tawa _harabojie_ Jung meledak, jarang sekali dia bisa melihat Jaejoong yang biasanya penuh percaya diri ini salah tingkah,"Kenapa? Kau malu karena_ harabojie_ berterus terang? Apa kekasih barumu yang sudah tua itu memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Ingat, jangan biarkan dia menyentuhmu jika dia masih melirik pada_ yeoja_ lain."goda_ harabojie_ Jung tanpa ampun diikuti saran yang menyesatkan hingga Yunho memasang wajah malas.

"Walau tua tapi aku ini sangat kuat. Benarkan, _nae sarang_?"bisik Yunho pelan yang semakin membuat Jaejoong ingin melarikan diri dan mengubur dirinya dalam samudera.

Pipi Jaejoong terasa panas mendengar bisikan mesum dan juga semua godaan sang _harabojie_ yang biasanya sangat kaku, dia begitu malu saat ini terlebih dilihatnya Yunho sekarang menatapnya dengan sorot penuh arti dan seringai kecil.

"Aku benci _harabojie!_ _Hyungie_, pulang!" jerit Jaejoong keras seraya menarik kuat lengan Yunho dengan wajah memelas.

"Kau mau pulang sebelum memeluk _harabojie_-mu ini dulu, cucu nakal? Mau kucabut restu dariku itu?"tanya _harabojie_ Jung lagi dengan suara tinggi dan muka masam.

Mata Jaejoong mengerjap pelan dan tiba-tiba saja_ namja_ cantik itu sudah berdiri, membuang semua rasa malunya dan menghambur dalam pelukan hangat _harabojie_ yang selalu menyayanginya walau dia sangat nakal dulu.

"_Bogosippo Harabojie_...Jangan menggoda Joongie lagi! Itu memalukan!"gerutu Jaejoong setelah mencium kedua pipi keriput _namja_ tua yang sedang memegang kuat tangannya.

"Kau bahagia, Joongie? Apa Yunho berbuat macam-macam padamu?"tanya_ harabojie_ penuh selidik karena walaupun dia menyetujui hubungan ini tapi mereka harus ingat jika Jaejoong masih belia. _Harabojie _hanya tidak ingin Jaejoong terluka.

Sepasang mata doe itu melirik sekilas pada Yunho sebelum tersenyum lebar dan menggeleng cepat,"Joongie bahagia dan _hyungie_ selalu sayang padaku. Kami juga baru pulang dari berlibur."kata Jaejoong yang langsung bercerita tentang perjalanan singkat mereka ke Jepang.

Melihat kedekatan _harabojie_ dengan Jaejoong meskipun tidak ada hubungan darah diantara mereka tidak pernah membuat Yunho iri karena dia tahu kakeknya itu sayang pada Jaejoong melebihi rasa sayangnya pada Yunho. Seperti sekarang, mata_ harabojie_ yang tajam itu seolah meminta jawaban,"Tenanglah, _harabojie_. Cucu kesayanganmu itu bahkan baru menghamburkan uang untuk puluhan benda aneh saat kami pergi ke Jepang."guman Yunho acuh yang membuat Jaejoong mendelik penuh ancaman padanya.

"Benarkah? Apa saja yang kau beli?"

Pertanyaan_ harabojie_ membuat Jaejoong senang dan langsung bicara dengan riang,"Mantel, baju, sepatu, tas dan masih banyak...Aku membuat_ hyungie_ bangkrut dan_ harabojie_ tahu? Kami juga pergi ke Disneyland..."

Yunho senang melihat semua berjalan sangat baik. Restu _harabojie _membuat semua jalan terbuka lebar bagi dirinya dan Jaejoong. Dalam diam_ namja_ Jung itu menikmati makan malamnya dan membiarkan Jaejoong terus berbagi cerita dengan_ harabojie_ yang sepertinya sangat senang mendengar suara cerewet itu.

.

.

.

.

TOK TOK

Ketukan pelan yang diikuti dengan masuknya Kyung Tak itu sedikit mengejutkan Yunho yang sedang menyelesaikan beberapa dokumennya setelah Jaejoong yang kelelahan tertidur. Ini jam 3 pagi dan hanya hal penting yang akan membuat Kyung Tak berani menganggunya.

"Apa ada yang sangat penting?"

"Tuan Jung, anda harus lihat video ini."Kyung Tak menyodorkan sekeping disc pada Yunho yang semakin tidak mengerti. "Nyonya Choi Heechul mengambil sisir milik tuan muda!"beritahu Kyung Tak dengan nada datar yang menjadi cirri khasnya.

Tergesa Yunho memasukkan disc itu di laptop, memutarnya dan melihat sendiri apa yang dikatakan oleh pengawal pribadi Jaejoong. Datang ke rumah mereka dan mengambil sisir Jaejoong, apa yang sebenarnya sedang dicari _yeoja_ itu? Wajah Yunho mengeras dan tangannya terkepal kuat saat sebuah pikiran melintas begitu saja dikepalanya.

"Jangan katakan hal ini pada Jaejoong. Mulai besok pastikan Choi Heechul tidak bisa mendekati Jaejoong lagi!"perintah Yunho dingin._ 'Jika dugaanku benar maka kau akan tahu siapa yang kau hadapi sekarang Choi Heechul!',_desis Yunho dalam hati.

"Akan kulakukan, tuan Jung!"

.

.

.

.

Ruang tunggu laboratorium itu terasa hening meski diisi oleh 3 orang berwajah tegang yang sesekali melirik pintu bercat putih yang masih tertutup itu. 4 hari yang lalu Choi Heechul pulang ke rumah dengan senyum bahagia dan langsung memeluk erat Siwon yang terlihat kebingungan dengan sikap aneh istrinya itu hingga Heechul menceritakan tentang semua foto masa kecil Jung Jaejoong yang dilihatnya di mansion Jung serta rambut remaja itu yang berhasil diambilnya.

KRIEETTT...

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka serta merta membuat 3 pasang kepala langsung berdiri dan menghampiri seorang dokter yang sedang memegang hasil pemeriksaan yang sudah mereka tunggu dengan cemas sekaligus bahagia karena Heechul yakin hasilnya akan sesuai keinginannya.

"Bagaimana dokter?"tanya Siwon yang begitu penasaran karena dilihatnya wajah Heechul terlihat begitu bahagia meski sang dokter belum membacakan hasilnya.

Dokter itu berdehem kecil sebelum mengumumkannya dengan suara tenang,"Hasil tes DNA sudah keluar. Sampel yang anda berikan mempunyai kecocokan 99% dengan nyonya Choi hingga saya berani menyimpulkan jika benar, dia adalah anak kandung anda!"

Perasaan Heechul begitu bahagia, dunianya seolah dipenuhi matahari yang bersinar hangat dan dia langsung memeluk erat Siwon yang sudah tersenyum lebar bersama Chansung yang melompat tinggi seraya menggepalkan tangannya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan bahagianya. Penantian mereka terbayarkan, Jung Jaejoong dan Choi Jaejoong adalah orang yang sama! Sepupu tersayangnya masih hidup dan sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi_ namja_ yang begitu rupawan!

"Kita pergi ke mansion Jung sekarang juga!"desak Heechul tidak sabar. Airmatanya mengalir deras meski bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memeluk Jaejoongie dan aku juga ingin dia segera tinggal bersama kita!"seru Heechul berapi-api karena selama 4 hari ini yang dilakukannya hanya mengikuti semua kegiatan Jaejoong secara diam-diam yang membuatnya semakin benci dan kesal pada Jung Yunho yang selalu bersama putranya dari pagi hingga malam.

Siwon mengangguk cepat dan meraih tangan Heechul seraya melangkah keluar rumah sakit itu dengan langkah penuh semangat. Dia juga ingin segera memeluk bayi kecil yang dulu selalu tersenyum dalam pelukannya. Ini akan menjadi hari terindah dalam hidup mereka!

"Tentu, akan kubawa putra kita kembali, Heenim!"

Chansung yang mengikuti langkah keduanya terdiam saat mendengar kata-kata_ imo_ dan _samchon_-nya. Disatu sisi dia begitu bahagia karena sang _maknae_ akhirnya ditemukan namun disisi lain dia tidak tega merusak kebahagian Jaejoong saat ini karena dia yakin remaja angkuh itu tidak akan mungkin ikut begitu saja dengan mereka.

.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

"Jadi semalam itu Changmin hampir adu jotos dengan Cho Kyuhyun ditempat pesta hanya karena dia kalah taruhan! Memalukan sekali!"ejek Jaejoong sadis dengan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah spaghetti kesukaannya.

"Itu semua karena idemu yang menyesatkan!"sambar Changmin yang tidak terima apalagi dilihatnya _samchon_-nya yang duduk disamping Jaejoong sejak tadi menertawakannya.

Hanna mendengus malas seraya memukul kuat bahu Changmin yang langsung mendelik kasar padanya, "Bagaimana bisa itu jadi salah Jaejoong? Bukannya kau duluan yang menghina Kyuhyun?"

"Kyuhyun memang hebat! Dia bisa bermain _games _sama baiknya dengan berdebat!"puji Jaejoong dengan suara kagum yang membuat Changmin memasang ekspresi hampir muntah.

Para_ namja _dewasa yang melihat perdebatan segit ketiga remaja itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa mengejek Changmin yang sepertinya sedang terpojok itu. Hari ini sebagian kecil keluarga Jung berkumpul untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Changmin dengan makan siang setelah malam sebelum para remaja itu mengadakan pesta kecil di hotel Clinton.

"Sepertinya kau harus banyak belajar dari Kyuhyun itu, Chwang."goda Yoochun yang sontak mendapatkan lirikan ganas dari Changmin yang mungkin akan membalas _samchon_-nya itu jika saja dia tidak melihat wajah tenang Kim Junsu yang sedang menikmati makanannya.

Yunho berdehem kecil untuk menyamarkan tawanya. "Mungkin kau hanya sedang sial, lain kali tantang saja Kyuhyun itu tapi pastikan dulu kau tidak akan kalah."saran Yunho bijak walaupun Jaejoong mendesis tajam padanya karena pembelaan kecil itu.

"_Aigooo,_ aku cinta padamu _samchon._ Kau memang selalu mengerti diriku yang malang dan tak berdaya menghadapi para penyihir jahat itu!"

Ok Taecyeon tergelak keras melihat wajah aneh Changmin yang sedang berlagak teraniaya itu. Berkumpul bersama keluarga Jung memang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan karena ada saja tingkah aneh yang dilakukan oleh 3 remaja yang punya sifat jahil dan suka saling mengejek itu.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah tergesa yang masuk ke ruang makan itu membuat semua orang terdiam dan melihat kearah _ahjumma_ Song yang sudah menghampiri Yunho dengan wajah tegang. _Yeoja_ tua itu membisikkan sesuatu pada Yunho yang sontak berdiri dengan ekspresi dingin. "Akan kuurus. Kau boleh kembali ke dapur,_ ahjumma_."seru Yunho singkat.

"Ada apa _hyungie_?"tanya Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri disamping Yunho dan menggenggam erat tangan besarnya. Dari raut wajah dingin itu Jaejoong bisa menebak jika sesuatu akan terjadi. "Siapa yang datang?"desaknya lagi saat bukannya menjawab, Yunho malah memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Teman lama. Kita harus ke ruang tamu sekarang."guman Yunho tenang sembari melirik cepat pada Yoochun dan Taecyeon yang sudah berdiri sedangkan Junsu terlihat bingung karena sesaat yang lalu ruangan ini penuh tawa, sekarang menjadi setegang senar gitar.

Kedua anak Kangin hanya saling melempar tatapan penuh tanya pada Jaejoong yang menggeleng kecil karena dia juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata Heechul menajam tidak suka saat melihat Jung Yunho keluar menemuinya bersama Jaejoong dalam gandengan erat _namja _Jung itu. Bukan hanya itu, Heechul juga melihat ada Jung Yoochun dan Ok Taecyeon yang berjalan dibelakang Yunho dengan ekspresi santai walau pun itu tidak bisa disalahkan karena mereka tidak tahu apa tujuan Heechul datang ke _mansion _ini.

"Heenim? Kenapa kau ada disini?"suara melengking yang dikenalinya itu membuat Heechul melihat ke belakang punggung Yoochun dan menemukan sosok familiar _manager _Chansung.

Siwon meremas lengan Heechul yang mengabaikan pertanyaan Junsu untuk menguatkan istrinya yang pasti sedang sedih karena sepertinya semua teman masa lalunya sekarang akan menjadi musuhnya, melihat bagaimana dekatnya Jaejoong dengan Jung Yunho dalam jarak sedekat ini membuat Siwon sadar jika apa yang mereka inginkan tidak akan mudah.

"Kami datang karena ingin mengatakan dan menunjukkan sesuatu pada Yunho-sii."jawab Siwon formal meski dia bisa melihat kedua_ namja_ yang berdiri dibelakang Yunho sepertinya tidak suka dengan kedatangan mereka..

Chansung memilih diam dan mengamati apa yang akan terjadi karena hati dan pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Mendadak dia takut apa yang sedang mereka lakukan ini akan menjauhkan Jaejoong dari jangkauan mereka karena Chansung merasa_ imo_ dan _samchon-_nya terlalu terburu-buru.

.

.

.

Melihat Yunho hanya diam dan tidak membalas kata-kata _ahjussi_ Choi membuat Jaejoong merasa dia harus menggantikan _hyung-_nya itu menjadi tuan rumah yang baik. "Sepertinya penting. Silakan duduk, _ahjuma, ahjussi._ Apa kabar Chan? Lama tak melihatmu."dengan sopan Jaejoong menyapa para tamu yang datang mendadak dengan ekspresi mencurigakan apalagi Jaejoong seperti merasakan tatapan tajam dan aneh pasangan Choi padanya.

"Aku baik."jawab Chansung singkat dan menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Hanna dan Changmin yang diam menilai situasi tegang yang dibawa oleh pasangan Choi yang masih berdiri.

Seraya mendesah kecil Yunho duduk di sofa yang membelakangi perapian, Jaejoong juga langsung mengambil tempat disamping_ hyung_-nya itu. "Duduklah, tuan Choi. Apa yang mau kau atau Heechul katakan dan tunjukkan padaku?"suara bass Yunho terdengar datar tanpa minat.

"Yunnie-ah, jangan sekaku itu. Mungkin saja ini penting!"bisik Jaejoong pelan, jemarinya meremas kuat tangan Yunho yang ada di pahanya karena dia pun tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk.

Melihat interaksi kecil Jaejoong pada Yunho membuat emosi Heechul yang sedang kacau menjadi tak terkendali. Dia tidak suka melihat putra kandungnya lebih dekat dengan orang lain dan tidak mengenali mereka. Dia ingin Jaejoong kembali padanya hingga tanpa peduli pada apapun _yeoja_ yang mencengkram kuat tangan Siwon itu segera saja mengeluarkan apa yang sudah ada diujung lidahnya sejak kakinya melangkah masuk ke _mansion_ ini.

"Aku datang untuk meminta kembali putraku! Jung Jaejoong kalian adalah putraku Choi Jaejoong yang hilang pada malam badai salju di Busan 12 tahun yang lalu!"seru Heechul dengan suara tinggi sedangkan matanya terus menatap tajam pada Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu terkejut dan langsung memeluk lengan Yunho yang masih terlihat begitu tenang.

Dahi Yunho mengeryit bingung,"Apa maksudmu, Chullie?"

Melihat ekspresi tidak mengerti Yunho itu tidak menghentikan niat Heechul yang kembali bicara,"Awalnya kami sempat berpikir jika Joongie kecil kami meninggal dalam gedung tua tempat dia disekap oleh penculik namun beberapa bulan yang lalu polisi Busan mengatakan jika jasad dalam kuburan putraku adalah orang lain. Itu memberi kami harapan hingga kami menyewa detektif untuk mencari tahu dan hasil penyelidikan kami selama ini, ada seorang _namja _yang menolong dan membawa pergi putraku"suara Heechul terdengar bergetar hebat meski wajah cantik _yeoja_ itu mencerminkan tekad besar.

Jantung Yunho seakan berhenti berdetak mendengar semua semburan penuh emosi Heechul itu namun dengan baik dia menyembunyikan semua keresahannya dibalik tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. Yunho melirik sekilas pada Jaejoong yang terlihat bingung dan meremas tangan ramping itu untuk menenangkannya.

"_Hyung_, bukankah laporan detektif kemarin..."bisikan panic Jaejoong berhenti karena Yunho menautkan jemari mereka dengan kuat seraya memberinya isyarat agar tenang.

Setelah melihat Jaejoong kembali memasang ekspresi datar, Yunho memusatkan perhatiannya pada Heechul yang sedang murka. "Putramu? Kau bilang Jaejoong adalah putramu yang hilang? Ini menggelikan sekali, kau datang setelah menghilang bertahun-tahun dan tiba-tiba mengakui Jaejoong sebagai putramu! Lelucon macam apa ini? Apa kau sedang berusaha menjahili kami, Heenim?"suara bass itu terdengar sedingin es.

.

.

"Taec, bagaimana ini?"

Dengan gerakan pelan Yoochun menyikut Taecyeon yang duduk disampingnya. Dia tidak pernah menduga jika semua kebohongan mereka akan terbongkar secepat ini. Yunho mungkin akan mengamuk jika tahu semua ucapan Heechul itu benar dan laporan dari Yoochun yang dibacanya itu palsu!

"Tenanglah, diam dan kita lihat dulu apa yang akan terjadi."desis Taecyeon pelan dengan wajah dingin seraya menilai situasi.

Jika melihat karakter dan sifat Jaejoong selama ini, maka bisa dipastikan _namja _cantik tidak akan percaya begitu saja pada semua ucapan atau pun bukti yang dimiliki keluarga Choi karena bagi Jaejoong tidak ada kebenaran selain ucapan dari Jung Yunho!

.

.

Melihat Yunho tertawa dan Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata seolah dia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh ataupun mengarang cerita membangkitkan amarah Heechul yang langsung berdiri dan menudingkan jarinya pada Yunho yang terlihat begitu tenang.

"Ini bukan lelucon! Aku hanya meminta kau mengembalikan putra kecilku yang kau renggut dari pelukan kami. Aku memang sangat berterima kasih karena kau telah menolong Jaejoongie malam itu namun kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke polisi? Kenapa kau malah membawanya pergi? BERI AKU JAWABANNYA, JUNG YUNHO!"teriak Heechul kasar meski Siwon terus memintanya tenang.

Sikap berani dan tak masuk akal Heechul itu tidak mungkin dibiarkan Yunho yang juga ikut berdiri dan menghampiri _yeoja_ cantik itu. "Hentikan semua bualanmu itu Choi Heechul! Kedatangan kalian sudah menganggu makan siang keluarga kami dan sekarang apa tujuanmu mengatakan semua omong kosong itu? Sekali lagi kukatakan Jaejoong adalah seorang Jung!"desis Yunho tajam tepat di depan wajah Heechul.

"Omong kosong dan bualan katamu? Aku punya buktinya Jung Yunho!"bentak Heechul kuat karena berani sekali Yunho menuduhnya sedang membual tentang apa yang begitu penting dalam hidupnya. "Aku bisa membuktikan jika Jaejoong adalah putraku dan nyonya Jung tidak pernah melahirkan putra ketiga keluarga Jung!"tangan Heechul terkepal kuat. Dia tahu tidak akan mudah melawan _namja_ arogan yang sudah lama dikenalnya ini.

Yunho sudah menebak Heechul pasti punya alasan kuat sebelum datang dan menyemburkan semua tuduhannya. Ini pasti berhubungan dengan sisir Jaejoong yang dicurinya beberapa hari yang lalu, namun bukan Jung Yunho jika bisa digertak semudah itu apalagi ini berhubungan dengan Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah ikut berdiri dan memeluk erat lengannya.

"Bukti jika Jaejoong adalah putramu? Apa seseorang yang telah mencuri sebuah sisir di rumah orang lain itu bisa menunjukkan bukti asli? Bisa saja kau berbohong! Kau benar-benar sudah gila, nyonya Choi! Cari saja putramu ditempat lain!"Yunho memang tidak menaikkan nada suaranya namun setiap ucapannya setajam belati.

Sudah cukup bagi Siwon melihat perdebatan yang akan semakin meruncing tanpa penyelesaian ini. _Namja_ Choi itu segera mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen yang akan mematahkan semua argument Jung Yunho sekaligus membuktikan jika tidak ada satu pun dari tuduhan Heechul yang salah.

"Ini buktinya jika Jaejoong adalah putra kandung kami! Kau bisa lihat hasil tes DNA itu dan juga CCTV rumah sakit Busan yang memperlihatkan jika kau-lah_ namja_ yang malam itu menolong putra kami yang berumur 5 tahun! Apa sekarang kau masih mengatakan jika Jaejoong adalah seorang Jung? Kau perlu hukum yang membuktikannya?"suara Siwon terdengar penuh ancaman di telinga Jaejoong yang mendadak merasa takut.

"_Hyungie..._Bukankah...Ini tidak mungkin! Bohong!"mata Jaejoong terbelalak tidak percaya saat dia melihat cepat hasil tes DNA yang diberikan Choi Siwon itu. Ini pasti sebuah kebohongan karena dia adalah anak panti yang diculik! Bukan anak pasangan Choi yang sedang sibuk menghakimi _hyung_-nya!

Seluruh tubuh Yunho membeku, dia juga melihat jelas tulisan yang tertera di hasil tes yang sedang dipegang tangan gemetar Jaejoongie-nya. Apa ini jawaban dari kecurigaannya? Apa benar laporan yang diberikan Yoochun itu palsu? Tapi apa tujuan adiknya itu? Sepasang mata musang itu melempar pandangan penuh tuduhan pada Yoochun yang sudah terlihat pucat.

"Katakan jika mereka itu bohong, Yoochun! Jelaskan padaku dan Jaejoong maksud semua ini!"desis Yunho pelan dengan sorot mata yang seolah akan membunuh Yoochun dan Taecyeon yang juga sudah berdiri.

Jaejoong terisak pelan dan menggeleng cepat,"Tidak! Aku bukan putra kalian! Aku ini hanya anak panti yang ditolong_ hyungie_ pada malam itu!_ Hyungie_ aku yakin _ahjumma_ itu bohong! Ini tidak mungkin!"seru Jaejoong berulang kali dengan suara tercekat. "Katakan jika laporan yang kau miliki itu benar Yoochun _hyung_!"jerit Jaejoong lantang, tangannya meremas kuat kertas tes itu dan membuangnya.

Semalam dia masih merasa dirinya dan Yunho adalah orang yang paling bahagia dan sekarang tiba-tba saja badai itu datang dan menghancurkan semuanya!

"Aku hanya berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untukmu, Jaejoongie! Tidak ada yang ingin _maknae_ kami bersedih!"seru Yoochun cepat membela dirinya.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!


	34. Chapter 33

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, NO BASHING, NO WAR, NO COPY-PASTE.**

**.**

**GK SUKA SILAKAN KLIK BACK!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****33**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

**.**

Tubuh Jaejoong terasa lemas mendengar kalimat Yoochun yang secara tidak langsung membenarkan jika dirinya memang putra dari pasangan Choi yang hilang 12 tahun yang lalu di Busan. "_Hyungie..._Katakan ini hanya mimpi!"desak Jaejoong pelan, tangannya meremas jas Yunho yang sekarang sudah memeluknya dengan erat.

Ingin sekali Yunho menerjang ke seberang ruangan dan membunuh Yoochun yang telah membohonginya,"Tenanglah, Boo. Semua akan baik-baik saja karena aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, _nae sarang_. Aku yakin pasti ada jalan keluar dari semua masalah ini!"suara Yunho terdengar parau karena dalam hati dia tahu ini tidak akan berjalan baik karena melibatkan Heechul yang keras kepala dan Choi Siwon yang licik.

.

.

.

Heechul mendengus kasar seraya tertawa sinis,"Jadi kau tahu ini Jung Yoochun? Dan kau membohongi semua orang juga? Atas tujuan apa? Karena perintah dari tuan Jung Yunho yang terhormat ini? Kalian semua sudah berkonspirasi menculik putraku! Seharusnya kalian membusuk di neraka!"maki Heechul garang. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya jika orang yang dipikirnya sahabat telah membuatnya menderita!

"Yunho _hyung_ tidak pernah memerintahku untuk melakukan itu! Dia bahkan tidak tahu tentang identitas Jaejoong yang sebenarnya! Sebaiknya kau kendalikan mulut dan emosimu itu Choi Heechul! Kau tidak bisa datang begitu saja dan ingin mengambil adikku!"geram Yoochun yang merasa dia tidak boleh diam saja melihat Heechul mengumbar amarahnya yang tidak pada tempatnya dan akan merusak kebahagiaan keluarga mereka.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak tahu terima kasih! Tanpa _hyung_-ku, Jaejoong sudah mati malam itu!"desis Yoochun langsung mengabaikan sorot penuh tuduhan yang diarahkan Junsu padanya.

Rahang Siwon mengetat marah,"Terima kasih? Jadi maksudmu kami harus berlutut dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada seorang penculik?"sindir Siwon tajam membalas ucapan Yoochun. Pemandangan Yunho yang sedang memeluk dan menenangkan Jaejoong sangat mengoyak hatinya.

Seharusnya dia-lah yang menenangkan putranya, bukan orang lain!

.

.

.

Tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada bahu Jaejoong, mata Yunho yang terasa panas menatap langsung kearah Heechul dan Siwon yang sepertinya menguarkan aura kebencian yang ditujukan padanya. "Malam itu terjadi badai salju dan aku menemukan Jaejoong saat dia hampir mati karena kedinginan. Kepalanya terbentur keras, aku begitu khawatir dan langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit. Semalaman aku menjaganya, saat dia bangun dan memelukku..."Yunho berhenti bicara dan memalingkan tatapan pada Jaejoong yang tersenyum manis padanya. "Aku merasa dunia ada dalam genggamanku. Perasaan hangat itu datang begitu saja hingga tanpa memedulikan apapun aku memutuskan dia adalah milikku."

"_Hyungie_..."Jaejoong menggenggam erat tangan Yunho meski matanya terus menatap pada Choi Heechul.

"Itu bukan alasan, Jung Yunho! Aku tidak peduli pada semua perasaan bodohmu itu! Seharusnya kau pergi ke kantor polisi dan mencari tahu siapa bocah kecil yang kau temukan itu! Bukan membawanya pergi begitu saja!"berang Heechul tidak terima. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong malah terlihat memilih penculik kurang ajar itu!

Seperti tidak mendengar raungan Heechul itu, Yunho kembali bicara dengan suara tenang karena jika dia melawan amarah Heechul dengan amarah maka bisa dipastikan hubungannya saat ini dengan Jaejoong akan bermasalah karena suka atau tidak, Choi Heechul dan Choi Siwon adalah orang tua kandung Jaejoongie-nya.

Yunho mengenal sekali tabiat keras Heechul yang tidak mudah memaafkan. "Benturan di kepalanya itu begitu membuatku khawatir hingga aku tidak memikirkan apapun selain kesembuhan Jaejoong. Dia amnesia permanen! Itulah diagnosis dari dokter terbaik yang kami datangi di New York!"

Mata Heechul menggelap, dia bisa melihat kejujuran itu tapi hatinya menolak untuk percaya. "Itu pasti kebohongan lain yang kau ciptakan! Aku tidak percaya jika Jaejoongie amnesia! Kenapa kau begitu egois dan hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri Jung Yunho? Tidak tahu kah kau jika aku hampir mati karena berpikir putraku mati dalam kebakaran itu! Hidupku hancur dan ternyata semua itu karena ulahmu!"

"Aku tidak memikirkan hal itu. Maafkan aku yang sudah sangat egois dan tanpa sengaja membuat kalian menderita."ungkap Yunho jujur dengan nada tenang. "Yang ada dalam pikiranku saat itu adalah kesembuhan Jaejoong dan bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa memiliki malaikat kecil yang membuat hidupku berubah hanya dengan 1 pelukan. Aku hanya ingin Jaejoongie bahagia dan selalu bersamaku, itu saja!"tidak ada kebohongan dalam suara bass Yunho.

PLAKK

Suara tamparan itu begitu kuat hingga darah sontak mengalir dari sudut bibir Yunho yang sedari awal memasang ekspresi datar. Dia menerima kemarahan dan amukan Choi Heechul dengan tenang karena pembelaan diri hanya akan menambah kebencian_ yeoja_ itu padanya. Semua hal yang terungkap ini, sebagian memang adalah kesalahan dan keegoisan dirinya namun Yunho tidak menyesal setitik pun.

.

.

.

"Kenapa anda menampar _hyungie_?"

Jaejoong menjerit kuat pada _ahjumma_ yang mengaku sebagai ibu kandungnya itu dengan mata yang mulai berkabut. Dia tidak suka melihat bagaimana Choi Heechul yang awalnya sangat disukainya ini menuduh, memaki dan menghakimi Yunho dengan begitu kasar. Sekarang _ahjumma_ itu juga menampar _hyung_ sekaligus kekasihnya itu hingga sudut bibir Yunho berdarah.

"Kau berteriak padaku, Jaejoongie?"seru Heechul tidak percaya. Terlebih dia melihat bagaimana putra kecil yang sudah menghilang darinya selama 12 tahun itu membersihkan sudut mulut Yunho dan terlihat begitu khawatir pada_ namja_ yang pernah menjadi sahabat terbaiknya itu.

Sepasang mata doe itu berkabut saat membalas tatapan marah Heechul,"Anda sudah memaki dan menghakimi _hyung_-ku tanpa mau peduli tentang apa yang dilakukannya selama ini bagiku dan sekarang aku tidak boleh marah karena anda telah melukai_ hyung_-ku?"tanya Jaejoong ketus. Dia tidak peduli jika dianggap kurang ajar karena menurutnya semua hal yang terjadi bukan kesalahan mutlak dari Yunho!

"Aku ini _eomma_-mu dan Jung Yunho sudah memisahkan kita! Kata maaf itu tidak cukup untukku!"teriak Heechul kuat dengan suara bergetar dan wajah merah menahan semua emosinya. Rengkuhan Siwon dibahunya dan herdikan pelan suaminya itu agar dia tenang tidak dipedulikan_ yeoja_ yang sedang berusaha mengatasi perasaannya yang kacau balau. "Dia itu sudah mengambilmu dari pelukanku! Dia memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu!"desis Heechul kasar, terlalu marah untuk memilih kata-kata yang meluncur bebas dari mulutnya.

Hati Jaejoong sedikit bergetar saat melihat Choi Heechul menatap penuh harap padanya. Dia memang tidak mengingat apapun tentang mereka tapi Jaejoong bisa melihat kerinduaan dan kasih sayang dari kedua bola mata yang begitu mirip dengannya namun Jaejoong tetap tidak bisa menerima jika keluarga Choi, terutama Heechul menumpahkan segala kemarahan dan tuduhan tidak masuk akal pada Yunho yang sudah merawat dan melimpahkan semua kasih dan perhatian padanya tanpa batas selama 12 tahun ini.

"Anda mungkin adalah _nae eomma_, nyonya Choi tapi aku tumbuh besar dalam keluarga Jung dan walaupun anda tidak suka, sekarang namaku adalah Jung Jaejoong!"emosi juga mulai mewarnai suara lembut Jaejoong yang meremas kuat jemari Yunho yang masih terdiam dan memeluk ringan bahunya yang bergetar. "Anda tidak boleh menyakiti apalagi menuduh_ hyung_-ku sebagai penculik!"teriak Jaejoong marah. Dia tidak suka melihat bagaimana Yunho tampak begitu bersalah dan menerima saja semua tudingan penuh kemarahan itu.

"Jung? Apa otakmu sudah dicuci? Kau itu adalah putra keluarga Choi dan yang kau bela mati-matian itu adalah orang yang seharusnya kau benci karena sudah memisahkan kau dengan keluargamu!"sembur Heechul garang, tidak pernah disangkanya jika putranya akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang pembangkang yang melawannya.

Sepasang mata doe Jaejoong membalas tatapan marah Heechul tanpa takut karena walaupun pasangan Choi itu benar adalah orang tuanya namun mereka tetap tidak punya hak untuk melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada Yunho, apalagi menyuruh Jaejoong untuk membenci_ namja_ yang sudah membesarkannya.

"Apa anda tahu, _ahjumma_? Saat anda menangis karena berpikir aku sudah meninggal, saat itu pula Yunho_ hyung_ yang anda tuduh sebagai penculik ini ada disampingku! Menjagaku, memberikan kasih sayang, bahkan memberikanku sebuah rumah yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang sangat menyayangiku! Kumohon kalian mau memikirkan itu sebentar saja."

Heechul menatap tidak percaya pada Siwon yang juga termangu mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong yang memeluk erat tangan Yunho seakan takut mereka dipisahkan. "Kau bahkan membelanya? Dengarkan aku, Choi Jaejoong! Aku adalah orang yang melahirkanmu! Aku adalah orang yang paling berhak menentukan apa yang terbaik untukmu! Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kau kembali dalam pelukanku! Kau harus ikut kami pulang! Ini bukan rumahmu!"bentak Heechul dengan nada sengit.

.

.

.

Rasa bersalah yang awalnya memenuhi hati Yunho saat melihat kesedihan Heechul berubah drastis saat mendengar ultimatum tidak masuk akal _yeoja_ itu pada Jaejoong yang sontak membeku dalam dekapannya. Yunho bisa merasakan tubuh ramping itu bergetar halus dan wajah menawan itu begitu pucat.

Semua rahasia yang terbongkar dan tuntutan Heechul terlalu membebani Jaejoongie-nya!

Tangan Yunho menangkup wajah rupawan Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu pias dan ketakutan,"Aku ada disini dan tidak akan ada yang terjadi."bisik Yunho tegas karena jika dia juga menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir maka Jaejoong akan semakin terpuruk.

"_Hyung..._Aku..._"_Jaejoong mulai terisak pelan seraya memeluk kuat tubuh besar Yunho dan membiarkan_ namja_ Jung itu mencium keningnya seraya membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan yang seolah memberinya kekuatan dan mengusir seluruh rasa takutnya.

Seumur hidupnya baru kali ada seseorang yang berani memberi perintah dan memaksakan hal yang tidak disukainya sehingga tiba-tiba Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho dan melupakan semua etika yang diajarkan _eomma_ Jung. Remaja berumur 17 tahun itu menatap garang pada Heechul yang dipegang kuat oleh Siwon yang sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi istrinya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau ikut denganmu dan ini adalah rumahku!"teriak Jaejoong keras diikuti dengan isak keras. "Kalian tidak berhak mengatur hidupku! Kalian bahkan tidak mengenalku sama sekali! Aku adalah Jung Jaejoong dan akan selamanya seperti ini!"desis Jaejoong dengan suara tajam sebelum berlari meninggalkan ruang tamu diiringi teriakan berang Heechul padanya.

Siwon sedikit tersentak mendengar tangisan dari putra kecilnya yang terlihat begitu shock,"Heenim, kendalikan emosimu. Kau akan membuat Jaejoong takut dan akan semakin melawanmu!"bukannya menuruti perintah Siwon, Heechul malah mendorong tangan yang sedang memeluknya itu dan kembali meneriakkan kemarahannya.

"Kubilang berhenti Choi Jaejoong! Sekuat apapun kau menyangkal, kami ini tetap orangtuamu dan kau harus pulang ke tempatmu berasal! Keluarga Jung adalah penculik!"

"CUKUP, HEECHUL! Hentikan semua ini!"herdik Yunho kasar, dia begitu khawatir melihat Jaejoong berlari sambil menangis seperti itu. "Kau itu benar-benar keterlaluan! Kau sebut dirimu seorang ibu? Jika kau memang ingin menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Jaejoong seharusnya kau mengerti jika semua hal yang kau katakan itu bukanlah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan!"sembur Yunho tajam sebelum ikut meninggalkan ruang tamu itu dengan langkah lebar.

Lebih baik dia mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong yang pasti sangat sedih dan terguncang daripada mengurusi kemarahan tak terkontrol pasangan Choi! Terserah apa yang mau dilakukan Heechul karena Yunho yakin sekali Jaejoong tidak akan pernah ikut dengan mereka!

.

.

.

"Kau tahu semua ini dan merahasiakan dariku! Akan kubunuh kau nanti, Jung Yoochun!"desis Junsu pelan karena melihat situasi ruang tamu yang semakin kacau karena emosi Heechul yang meledak.

Yoochun mengusap kasar wajahnya, dia juga sangat menyesal dan mengutuk takdir yang membuat mereka harus berurusan dengan_ yeoja_ jelmaan iblis yang ternyata ibu kandung Jaejoong itu. "Kau pikir aku mau berurusan dengan Heechul? Aku pikir selamanya dia tidak akan mencari Jaejoong lagi! Mana kutahu dia kembali ke Seoul!"

"Kau membuatku ada di posisi paling terancam!"keluh Junsu seraya melirik pada Chansung yang terlihat putus asa mengikuti bayangan Jaejoong yang sudah menghilang.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata besar Choi Heechul mengobarkan api amarah, tadi dia ingin sekali menghambur kedepan sana dan merenggut kasar tubuh Jaejoong yang ada dalam dekapan Jung Yunho yang sedang menciumnya dan sekarang Heechul juga ingin sekali mengejar kedua _namja_ yang sudah menghilang dari ruang tamu!

Heechul tidak pernah membayangkan jika pertemuan pertamanya dengan putra kecilnya yang hilang akan berlangsung serumit ini. Siapa yang pernah menyangka jika selama ini orang yang menyembunyikan putranya adalah para sahabatnya!

"Kau lihat itu, Wonnie? Putraku malah membela dan memeluk orang yang sudah menyebabkan semua kesedihan dalam hidupku! Dia bahkan melawanku!"kecam Heechul yang benar-benar marah saat mengingat semua interaksi antara Jaejoong dan Yunho tadi dihadapan mereka.

Tangan Siwon mengelus pelan bahu Heechul yang terasa tegang. Kemarahan tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun dan lihat saja hasil dari amukan dan ancaman sengit Heechul pada Jaejoong yang membela Yunho. Putra mereka itu tadi bahkan tidak mau membalikkan badannnya dan memilih bersandar pada Yunho yang langsung menenangkannya.

"Mungkin kita terlalu cepat, seharusnya kita melakukan semua ini bertahap agar Jaejoong dekat dengan kita dulu sebelum kebenaran ini terungkap."guman Siwon yang mulai menyesali tindakan gegabah meraka.

Dengan keras kepala Heechul menolak ucapan bijak suaminya itu dan berseru tajam,"Aku tidak mau menunggu lagi. Jaejoong putra kita! Dia harus kembali padaku sekarang juga! Tidak mungkin dia melupakan kita begitu saja!"

.

.

.

"Ada 1 hal yang harus kau pahami, Heenim. 12 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat!"guman Taecyeon yang sejak tadi melihat pertengkaran sengit yang diawali oleh Heechul yang tidak bisa menerima penolakan Jaejoong untuk mengakui mereka dan pulang untuk tinggal bersama keluarga Choi.

Mata tajam Heechul menatap garang dan penuh curiga pada salah satu sahabatnya dulu yang ternyata juga berkomplot dengan Yunho selama ini. "Apa maksud ucapanmu itu, Taec? Jadi karena putraku sudah 12 tahun hidup bersama keluarga Jung, aku harus menyerah begitu saja? Bagaimana jika ini terjadi padamu? Apa kau akan berdiri diam melihat orang lain bersama anakmu?"marah Heechul langsung pada Taecyeon yang malah tersenyum tipis.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Chullie. Jangan buat keadaan semakin kacau. Apa maksud ucapanmu itu, Taec? Apa kau bermaksud membuat situasi semakin panas?"Siwon meremas kuat jemari Heechul yang terasa sedingin es.

Ruang tamu _mansion_ Jung saat ini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang terlibat dalam masalah pelik tentang identitas Jaejoong walau_ namja_ cantik itu sudah menghilang ke lantai atas bersama Jung Yunho yang panic mengejarnya. Jaejoong mungkin sudah tidak mau mendengar semua perdebatan tidak masuk akal tentang siapa sebenarnya dia.

Ok Taecyeon menatap dingin pada kedua orang yang pernah dan mungkin masih menjadi sahabatnya itu, seharusnya mereka tertawa karena sepertinya permainan takdir telah menyatukan mereka melalui seorang bocah kecil yang diselamatkan Yunho pada malam badai salju itu.

"Putra kecilmu sudah tumbuh dewasa, Heenim. Sekarang Jaejoong bukan lagi anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang bisa kau atur dengan mudah. Dia sekarang berumur 17 tahun dan sebagian besar dari waktu yang berlalu itu dihabiskan Jaejoong bersama Yunho yang selalu menyayangi dan menjaganya layaknya sebuah permata."

Tahu kemana arah pembicaraan yang sedang dimulai Taecyeon ini membuat Yoochun menyeringai kecil karena sekaranglah waktunya mereka membalikkan keadaan. Dia mulai mengerti maksud dari pertanyaaan Taecyeon tempo hari, perasaan sahabatmu atau saudara kandungmu yang harus lebih diutamakan?

"Jaejoongie memang amnesia! Yunho _hyung _menghabiskan semua masa mudanya untuk membesarkan dan merawat Jaejoong dengan sangat baik. Mungkin saja kau dan suamimu itu bahkan tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan _hyung_-ku itu."

Wajah Heechul mengeras mendengar argument kedua_ namja_ yang seperti berusaha membela Yunho itu,"Wow, aku tidak pernah menyangka bajingan yang hanya bisa memacu mobilnya itu begitu menyayangi putraku hingga menceraikan istrinya?"ucapnya sinis.

"Kau bermaksud meremehkan perasaan sayang kami pada Jaejoong, Jung Yoochun?"geram Siwon yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Yoochun yang seolah menggambarkan Yunho adalah malaikat dan mereka adalah iblis.

Taecyeon tertawa sinis melihat sindiran tajam Heechul dan juga kemarahan tertahan Choi Siwon yang dibencinya,"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pernikahan palsu Yunho dan kami bukan meremehkan, hanya mengatakan sebuah kebenaran yang bisa kau cek sendiri tuan Choi! Putramu hidup layaknya seorang pangeran muda di tengah keluarga Jung! Selama 12 tahun, setiap hari dilalui Jaejoong dengan tawa dan kasih sayang dari Yunho yang tidak pernah lelah menjaganya meski harus dilakukannya sambil bekerja!"tegas Taecyeon tanpa ragu karena semua ucapannya adalah berdasarkan apa yang dilihatnya selama ini.

"Aku tidak yakin tuan Choi yang terhormat mau membawa seorang anak berusia 5 tahun ditengah rapat penting atau mungkin meninggalkan rapat tahunan perusahaan demi seorang anak berusia 8 tahun yang akan mengikuti lomba menyanyi di sekolah!"sambung Yoochun cepat dengan senyum kecil.

Boleh saja pasangan Choi itu datang dengan setumpuk bukti jika Jaejoong adalah putra kandung mereka namun kenyataan saat ini yang bicara jika Jaejoong tumbuh besar karena pengorbanan Jung Yunho yang sudah melakukan semua hal untuk remaja itu, kecuali melahirkannya!

"Aku tidak peduli pada semua pembelaan kalian itu! Hal yang terpenting adalah Yunho telah menculik putra kami selama 12 tahun!"raung Siwon lantang.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata ini tujuan_ ahjumma_ dan Chansung mendekati kami! Licik sekali kalian! Sepupu kami sangat bahagia selama ini dan apa_ ahjumma_ tahu? Baru kali ini aku melihat Jaejoongie menangis!"kecam Changmin yang buka suara karena sudah begitu kesal melihat _ahjumma _Choi.

Hanna ikut melirik tajam pada _ahjumma _yang sempat dikaguminya itu,_"Samchon_ bahkan selalu menuruti semua keinginan Jaejoong, yang paling tidak masuk akal sekali pun tapi anda malah menyakitinya! Sejak awal aku sudah menebak kalian berniat jahat!"

"Kalian tidak pantas menghakimi_ samchon_ dan_ imo_-ku!"herdik Chansung tidak terima pada semua kata-kata tajam Hanna dan juga Changmin.

Tanpa peduli lagi pada perasaannya pada Chansung, Hanna berdiri dan menatap dingin pada model yang sempat disukainya itu,"Kenapa tidak boleh? Sebelum kalian datang, hidup kami baik-baik saja! Kalian sudah menghancurkan kebahagiaan sepupuku!"serunya keras.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi sekarang! Pintu mansion Jung sudah tertutup untuk kalian!"usir Yoochun langsung, sudah terlalu malas meladeni pasangan Choi yang sudah membawa badai ke dalam rumah yang awalnya penuh tawa ini.

Mata Heechul berkilat dingin dan wajahnya terlihat angkuh saat dia berdesis tepat didepan wajah keras Yoochun yang baru saja mengusir mereka. "Aku tidak akan pergi tanpa Jaejoong!"

.

.

.

.

Tangan Yunho mengusap pelan bahu tegang Jaejoong saat _namja_ cantik itu mulai terisak kecil didadanya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, _nae sarang."_bisik Yunho lembut seraya melabuhkan ciuman-ciuman kecil pada kepala berambut pirang itu. _"Hyungie_ janji tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita! Kau percaya bukan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk cepat pada dada bidang yang selalu memberinya rasa aman itu, "Aku tidak suka _ahjumma _menampar dan memaki_ hyungie_!"wajah menawan _namja_ cantik itu merengut tidak benci, matanya terasa panas. Jemari lentik itu terulur untuk menghapus setitik darah dari sudut bibir Yunho yang mulai membiru. "Aku juga tidak mau _ahjumma_ itu memisahkan kita!"bisik Jaejoong seraya memeluk erat Yunho.

Baru kali ini Jaejoong merasa sangat ketakutan!

Ketakutan itu terlihat jelas dari sorot mata Jaejoong yang berkabut hingga hati Yunho terasa sakit, dia pernah suka melihat Jaejoong menangis. "Tidak! Kau ingat bukan jika aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan tanganmu apapun yang terjadi? Aku bahkan akan menahan langit untukmu, Jung Jaejoong!"suara tegas itu membuat Jaejoong mengangguk cepat.

"Dan aku akan tetap berdiri bersama _hyungie_ apapun yang terjadi di masa depan kita! _Ahjumma _itu atau siapa pun tidak akan bisa memisahkan kita!"Jaejoong tersenyum tipis saat melanjutkan janji yang pernah mereka ucapkan itu.

Dengan lembut Yunho mengecup pelan _cherry lips_ Jaejoong sebelum menatap lekat mata doe itu,"Aku akan menemui mereka dan mengurus semua masalah ini. Jangan khawatir, mereka tidak akan bisa membawamu pergi selama aku masih hidup!"nada arogan itu selalu bisa menghilangkan semua rasa takut dalam hati Jaejoong yang sudah tertawa kecil.

"Jika dalam 1 jam_ hyungie_ tidak naik, maka aku akan membuat keributan!"ancam Jaejoong sebelum membiarkan Yunho beranjak dari kamar mereka untuk kembali menemui pasangan Choi.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Bacalah dengan bijak dan jangan hanya menilai dari 1 sisi/ sudut pandang. Jika tak suka dan menganggap cerita ini pro Yunho, maka silakan klik back! Hormati DLDR! Jangan buang-buang waktu untuk menulis essay!

Thanks ya untuk Jejungyunho dan Rose Yjmgirl yang banyak banget kasi masukan tentang chapter ini.


	35. Chapter 34- AKU BUKAN BARANG!

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, NO BASHING, NO WAR, NO COPY PASTE**

**.**

**GK SUKA SILAKAN KLIK BACK!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****34**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

**MANSION JUNG**

"Kau hanya akan membuang waktumu jika menunggu Jaejoongie!"

Dengan mata dingin Yunho yang baru turun dari lantai atas menatap Heechul yang masih berdiri tegak ditengah ruang tamunya meski Yunho mendengar Yoochun sudah mengusir mereka secara langsung. Yunho masih sangat menyesali kebohongan yang sudah dilakukan Taecyeon dan juga adiknya itu. Jika saja mereka tidak berbohong, maka mungkin saat ini Yunho sudah pergi jauh bersama Jaejoong dan keluarga Choi tidak akan bisa menemukan mereka!

"Aku hanya akan pergi dengan membawa putraku!"seru Heechul tegas.

Yunho mendengus sinis melihat kekeraskepalaan Heechul itu, kedatangan mereka seolah membangkitkan sisi gelap dan egois seorang Jung Yunho yang akan berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan apa yang menjadi miliknya. "Kalian mengaku sebagai orang tua kandung Jaejoong tapi kalian tidak tahu secuil pun sifat Jaejoong! Menggelikan sekali!"sepasang mata musang itu sekarang terlihat penuh percaya diri.

"Apa maksudmu, Jung Yunho!"desis Siwon yang ingin sekali menerjang _namja_ arogan yang seolah merasa lebih berhak atas putranya itu.

"Hmpfh, kulihat kau bisa diajak bicara baik-baik, Siwon-sii. Jadi kusarankan kalian pergi sekarang karena dengan paksaan dan jeritan marah Heechul itu, Jaejoong bahkan tidak akan mau bertemu dengannya! Kalian mungkin memang orang tuanya tapi aku yang membesarkannya! Aku-lah yang paling tahu dan mengerti seperti apa sifat Jaejoongie, bukan kalian!"seru Yunho tajam berbalut kemarahan yang ditahannya.

Semua perkataan Yunho itu membangkitkan ego Heechul yang sedang berusaha ditekannya,"Kau sudah meracuni otak putraku!"tuding Heechul dengan wajah marah.

"Setelah dia tenang, aku sendiri yang akan menghubungi kalian."sambung Yunho seolah tidak mendengar tudingan Heechul yang diarahkan padanya.

Choi Siwon mendesah pelan, meski tajam tapi semua ucapan _namja _Jung itu benar. Mereka memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Jaejoong yang sudah dewasa ini. "Heenim, yang dikatakannya benar. Sebaiknya kita pulang dan cari cara lain untuk mendapatkan Jaejoongie! Aku yakin putra kita pasti akan kembali."bujuk Siwon pelan pada Heechul yang terlihat sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak menampar wajah sombong Yunho.

Dengan jelas Yunho mendengar ucapan Siwon itu hingga wajahnya mengeras dan kembali bicara, kali ini dengan nada ancaman yang biasa digunakannya untuk menghadapi lawan bisnisnya,"Satu lagi yang perlu kalian tahu..."Yunho sengaja menghentikan ucapannya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Siwon dan Heechul yang sekarang menatapnya dengan sorot benci yang tidak disembunyikan.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan Jaejoong apa pun usaha atau cara licik yang kalian gunakan! Dia itu milikku sejak aku menemukannya! Jika kalian terus memaksa untuk merebutnya dariku dan tidak memberikan Jaejoong waktu untuk menenangkan diri, maka yang akan dirugikan adalah kalian karena Jung Jaejoong hanya akan mendengarkan aku!"Yunho menyeringai kejam pada pasangan Choi yang sekarang resmi menjadi musuhnya.

Melihat ekspresi dingin Yunho membuat Heechul mengutuk hari dimana dia mengenal _namja _Jung itu belasan tahun yang lalu,"Kau boleh tertawa menang sekarang, Yunho tapi lihat saja akan kupastikan Jaejoong kembali padaku dan kau membusuk di penjara!"

.

.

.

.

**CHOI'S**

"Kau lihat itu Wonnie? Putraku membangkang dan bahkan berani memalingkan wajahnya dariku! _Namja_ sialan itu pasti sudah mencuci otaknya! Aku yakin sekali si bajingan Jung itu sudah memperdaya Jaejoong sejak lama! Kita harus lakukan sesuatu karena aku tidak mau Jaejoong tinggal bersama psikopat gila itu!"

Choi Heechul menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan marah disalah satu sofa ruang tamu rumah baru mereka. Dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan sendu Siwon atau pun wajah serba salah Junsu yang bersikeras menemaninya walaupun Heechul mencurigai tujuan utama dari_ namja_ Kim yang selama ini menjadi _manager_ keponakannya adalah untuk memata-matai apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Mendengar semua ucapan Heechul yang hanya dipenuhi kemarahan itu membuat Siwon lelah,"Bukankah sudah kubilang kau harus tenang! Jalani semua ini perlahan, kau tidak mungkin memaksanya untuk datang dan tinggal bersama kita begitu saja! Seharusnya kita menjelaskan semuanya tanpa emosi!"guman Siwon dengan raut menyesal.

"Kenapa tidak? Dia putra kandung kita! Aku melahirkannya!"teriak Heechul kuat, tidak mengerti mengapa keadaan seolah tidak mendukungnya untuk mendapatkan kembali putranya! Kenapa dia harus bersabar dan mengalah pada si arogan Jung Yunho yang sudah menculik putranya?

"Tapi Yunho _hyung _yang membesarkannya, dia bukan penculik!"sela Junsu pelan dengan wajah datar.

Wajah cantik Heechul merengut marah pada _namja_ yang duduk disebelah Chansung dan bicara seolah semua yang terjadi adalah kesalahan Heechul. "Diam kau, Kim Junsu! Aku tidak minta pendapatmu!"herdik Heechul tajam. Dia tidak mau mendengar kenyataan jika putranya yang selama ini hilang ternyata dibesarkan sahabatnya yang berhati iblis.

"Tapi apa yang dikatakan Junsu _hyung_ itu benar_, imo."_guman Chansung pelan.

Pembelaan tidak langsung untuk Yunho dari Chansung itu diabaikan sepenuhnya oleh Heechul yang menatap berang pada Junsu. "Seharusnya kau memberi tahuku dari awal, Kim Junsu!"kecam Heechul pada Junsu yang terlihat bingung dan terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja kemarahan itu ditujukan padanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Memberitahu apa?"inilah yang ditakutkan Junsu. Persahabatannya dengan Heechul akan hancur karena bibit kecurigaan _yeoja _Choi itu padanya.

Heechul berdecih sinis,"Kalau putraku, Choi Jaejoong ada dirumah keluarga Jung! Seharusnya kau tidak menyembunyikan hal itu! Bertahun-tahun kau mengenalku tapi kau tetap diam!"sembur Heechul kasar pada Junsu yang terlihat tidak terima.

"Jangan konyol, Chullie! Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu kau memiliki seorang putra!"protes Junsu cepat karena dia memang tidak tahu jika Heechul punya seorang putra dan juga mana dia tahu jika Jaejoong bukanlah adik kandung dari Yoochun!

Melihat amarah dari mata Heechul dan sorot tidak percaya dari mata Choi Siwon yang sedang menatapnya tajam membuat Junsu menghela nafas dan memutuskan harus ada yang berkepala dingin diantara mereka dan menjelaskan apa yang diketahuinya.

"Selama bertahun-tahun aku menjalin hubungan dengan Yoochun, dia tidak pernah sekali pun berkata jika Jaejoong bukanlah adik kandungnya hingga beberapa bulan yang lalu rahasia itu terbongkar!"hati Junsu sakit melihat Heechul memalingkan wajah darinya.

"Tolong lanjutkan, Junsu-sii!"pinta Siwon yang melihat kesedihan di mata Junsu yang terus menatap istrinya.

Setelah menghela nafas pelan, Junsu kembali bicara,"Satu hal yang harus kalian tahu, keluarga Jung terutama Yunho_ hyung _sangat menyayangi Jaejoongie. Tidak ada yang berubah meski pada akhirnya Jaejoong tahu dia bukan seorang Jung. Kumohon, kalian mengertilah jika semua ini bukan hanya berat bagi kalian tapi juga bagi Yunho_ hyung_ yang sangat menyayangi Jaejoong melebihi apapun!"

Semua penjelasan Junsu itu hanyalah teriakan semu bagi Heechul karena dia tidak peduli mau sebaik apapun Yunho pada putranya. "Aku tidak mau mendengar semua omong kosong itu!_ Namja_ sialan itu tetap bersalah! Dia telah menculik putra kecilku! Akan kubuat dia menyesal telah melakukan itu!"putus Heechul final.

"Dan_ imo_ juga akan kehilangan Jaejoongie dalam proses itu!"seru Chansung keras karena dilihatnya Siwon hanya diam dan membiarkan Heechul berbuat semaunya dalam masalah ini. Dia ingin Jaejoong kembali tapi bukan dengan cara yang akan membuat sepupunya itu sedih!

"Tidak! Putraku akan memilihku! Jaejoong pasti akan memilih orang tua kandungnya daripada Jung Yunho!"Heechul terlihat begitu yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Chansung mengusap kasar wajahnya dan tertawa miris melihat keyakinan_ imo_-nya yang kali ini benar-benar tidak pada tempatnya. "Aku tidak yakin itu, _imo_! Kau tidak pernah melihat bagaimana hubungan mereka!"guman Chansung dengan nada ambigu.

"Apa maksudmu, Chan? _Samchon_ lihat Yunho begitu menyayangi Jaejoong. Jadi dia pasti bisa memberi pengertian pada Jaejoong agar mau tinggal bersama kita dan semua masalah ini akan selesai!"dahi Choi Siwon mengeryit bingung pada reaksi aneh keponakannya yang seolah menyerah untuk merebut Jaejoong dari tangan Jung Yunho.

Melihat Chansung yang memberinya tanda agar segera pergi membuat Junsu bergegas berdiri karena dia juga tahu Choi Heechul tidak akan lelah untuk mempertahankan keputusan yang hanya akan menghancurkan hubungan rapuhnya dengan putra kandung yang baru ditemukannya.

"Kau salah, Siwon-sii! Jung Jaejoong tidak akan pernah berpaling pada siapa pun kecuali Jung Yunho! Putra kecil kalian itu sangat menyayangi_ hyung_-nya melebihi apapun. Kalian akan membuktikan sendiri kata-kataku!"Junsu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi tidak percaya pasangan Choi padanya.

"Selamat malam, Chullie! Aku akan menemuimu setelah kau bisa berpikir jernih!"Junsu pamit dan bergegas meninggalkan rumah besar yang dipenuhi aura kemarahan itu.

.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

"Aku tidak mau pergi! Mereka tidak bisa membawaku! Aku ini adalah Jung Jaejoong!"

Sudah berulang kali Jaejoong mengumankan kata-kata itu seperti mantra yang mampu menguatkan serta memberinya keyakinan jika pasangan Choi yang mengaku sebagai orang tua kandungnya itu tidak akan memaksanya untuk pergi bersama mereka. Di sudut terkecil hatinya Jaejoong merasa senang dia akhirnya bisa tahu siapa orang tuanya namun dia tidak akan bisa meninggalkan rumah tempatnya dibesarkan ini, apalagi Yunho yang sudah menduduki tempat terpenting dalam hidupnya.

BLAM

Dengan gerakan cepat Jaejoong membuang selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya saat mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. _Namja_ cantik itu sontak berdiri dan menghambur ke dalam pelukan hangat Yunho yang bersandar diambang pintu dan menatapnya dengan sorot aneh yang terlihat sedih.

"Mereka sudah pergi? _Hyung _tidak apa-apa?"tanya Jaejoong cepat sementara tangannya melingkari kuat disekeliling pinggang Yunho yang perlahan menuntunnya masuk dan duduk diatas ranjang besar yang berantakan.

Tangan besar Yunho menangkup wajah rupawan Jaejoong yang sedikit pucat, matanya menatap lekat malaikat kecil yang sangat dicintainya, mengecup pelan pipi Jaejoong yang terasa begitu halus sebelum mendekap kuat tubuh ramping itu, seolah jika dia tidak memeluknya maka Jaejoong akan menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Aku menemukan orangtuamu dan sekarang mereka ingin membawamu pergi. Apa yang harus kulakukan, _chagiya_? Kau adalah hidupku, Jung Jaejoong!"bisik Yunho parau dengan mata yang memanas. Didepan semua orang mungkin saja dia bisa bersikap layaknya tidak terjadi apapun dan mampu menunjukkan wajah arogan penuh keyakinan namun disaat berdua dengan Jaejoong, semua topeng itu lepas.

Perasaan sedih, marah dan takut kehilangan Jaejoong itu bercampur menjadi satu dalam hati Yunho yang terus saja berteriak agar dia membawa kabur Jaejoong sejauh mungkin hingga tak seorang pun bisa menemukan mereka. "Kau yakin ingin selalu bersamaku_, nae_ _sarang_?"sambung Yunho pelan seraya mencium pelan bibir merah yang bergetar pelan itu.

Jaejoong terisak pelan mendengar suara parau Yunho yang sarat akan kesedihan dan ketidakpastian itu. Dia tidak suka melihat _hyung_-nya yang arogan dan selalu percaya diri itu terlihat rapuh. "Jung Yunho juga adalah hidupku! Bukankah _hyungie_ sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah melepaskan tanganku? Bukankah aku juga sudah berjanji akan tetap berdiri disamping _hyungie_ apapun yang terjadi?"suara lembut itu diiringi isak kecil saat bertanya pada Yunho yang tersenyum sendu dan mengusap pelan airmata yang membasahi pipi Jaejoong.

"Tapi mereka orang tuamu, Boo. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal! Mereka pasti sangat menyayangi dan tidak akan menyerah begitu saja."Yunho berkata pelan sembari berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mempertahankan Jaejoong disisinya. "Aku sangat mengenal mereka, _chagiya._ Ibumu itu tidak akan berhenti hingga kau kembali padanya! Dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk itu!"guman Yunho tanpa ragu yang membuat Jaejoong kesal dan memukul kuat bahunya.

Dalam hatinya Jaejoong tahu apa yang dikatakan Yunho itu benar karena dia juga melihat tekad kuat dalam mata tajam _ahjumma_ Choi tadi. "Jika mereka benar menyayangiku, maka mereka akan mengerti aku tidak akan bisa hidup jika harus berpisah darimu! Kau sudah berjanji akan mempertahanku, jadi jangan pernah langgar janji itu atau aku akan membencimu, Yunnie bear."Jaejoong menatap garang pada Yunho yang terkekeh kecil karena masalah pelik ini tidak membuat Jaejoongie-nya putus asa.

"Sudah berani mengancamku? Ckck, Aku tidak akan melanggar janji itu. Kita akan hadapi bersama kedua orang tuamu itu, apapun caranya."setuju Yunho dengan wajah sombong hingga Jaejoong tertawa dan memeluk kuat _hyung _sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

"Tetaplah menjadi Jung Yunho yang sombong dan arogan. Airmata dan wajah putus asa itu tidak pantas untukmu, Yunnie bear!"ejek Jaejoong sebelum melumat pelan bibir Yunho yang segera menarik tubuh ramping itu ke pangkuannya.

.

.

.

.

**HOTEL CLINTON**

"Kami tidak butuh permintaan maaf! Kembalikan saja Jaejoong!"

Choi Heechul mengangguk kecil untuk menyetujui tuntutan Siwon pada pasangan Jung senior yang tiba-tiba saja menghubungi mereka dan mengatur pertemuan pribadi ini. Dalam beberapa menit saja Siwon bisa melihat jika kedua orang yang dianggap Jaejoong sebagai orangtua ini sangat menyayangi putranya hingga mau menemui mereka untuk meminta maaf.

"Itu tidak bisa kami lakukan tuan Choi. Kau tentu bisa melihat jika Yunho sangat menyayangi Jaejoong, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kenapa kita tidak duduk bersama dan menyelesaikan masalah ini secara kekeluargaan?"Jung Haeri tersenyum tipis untuk meredakan situasi tegang yang dirasakannya.

Heechul tertawa sinis mendengar ucapan halus nyonya Jung yang sedang berusaha membujuk mereka,"Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan putra kalian yang penculik itu lagi! Kembalikan saja Jaejoong pada kami! Jangan mempersulit situasi!"

Perlahan Jung Sung Wook meletakkan cangkir teh yang disesapnya, ternyata inilah yang membuat Jaejoong menghubungi mereka dan diam-diam meminta mereka datang dan menemui pasangan Choi, terutama Choi Heechul yang memang sangat keras kepala, sama seperti Yunho.

"Tuan Choi, kulihat anda lebih tenang. Jadi kumohon pertimbangkan semua keputusan yang akan anda ambil. Jaejoongie masih remaja, masalah ini akan menimbulkan efek berkepanjangan jika kita tidak menanganinya dengan bijak. Memisahkannya dengan Yunho hanya akan membuat masalah baru. Percayalah padaku!"seru tuan Jung sembari berusaha menilai karakter Choi Siwon yang menurut orang kepercayaannya tidak bisa ditebak.

"Seharusnya kalian semua, termasuk putraku yang egois itu bicara baik-baik dan mencari jalan keluar dari masalah yang tidak pernah kita duga ini. Jaejoongie sangat keras kepala dan sensitive, ini tidak mudah untuknya. Dia butuh waktu dan aku yakin setelah beberapa saat dia pasti bisa menerima semua ini dan kalian bisa bersama Jaejoongie tanpa perlu adanya keributan."tambah Jung Haeri dengan senyum tipis.

Siwon juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan pasangan Jung ini. Dia juga tidak mau semua ini akan membuat hidup Jaejoong yang bahagia berubah tapi dia juga tidak mau putra tunggalnya tinggal bersama Yunho. Dia harus bisa memikirkan cara agar Jaejoong mau pulang dengan sendirinya.

"Aku akan..."

"Kalian sudah selesai bicara? Jika begitu kami permisi!"Heechul menarik kuat lengan Siwon yang dipikirnya mulai melunak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi, mereka harus mendapatkan Jaejoong secepatnya!

.

.

.

.

**CHOI'S**

BRUKK!

_Handbag _yang dilempar asal itu membentur keras permukaan meja hingga mengejutkan beberapa orang _namja_ yang sepertinya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Choi Heechul begitu kesal dan marah karena usahanya untuk bicara dengan Jaejoong di mansion Jung maupun di sekolah tidak mendapatkan hasil apapun selama 3 hari ini. Jaejoong selalu dikelilingi oleh sejumlah pengawal dan kedua sepupunya itu. Putranya memang mau menemuinya dan membiarkan Heechul memeluknya namun tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari _cherry lips_ itu.

"Ini pasti semua ulah dan ajaran sesat dari si brengsek Jung Yunho itu!",maki Heechul sepanjang perjalanan pulang, karena jangankan membawa pulang Jaejoong, mendekati putranya itu saja dia diawasi oleh pengawal sialan itu! Jadi bagaimana caranya dia bisa membujuk putranya untuk pulang?

Melihat wajah tegang Heechul membuat Siwon menghampiri istrinya,"Ada apa denganmu Heenim? Sesuatu terjadi? Kau berhasil menemui Jaejoong hari ini?"tanyanya seraya menggenggam tangan Heechul.

Dengan kasar Heechul menyentakkan tangan Siwon dan berpaling cepat pada Chansung yang sudah kembali membaca sebuah kertas, "Ada yang bisa kau jelaskan tentang apa maksud ucapan Junsu waktu itu, Chan?"tanya Heechul dengan suara tajam karena dalam hati kecilnya sekarang dia juga merasakan kebenaran dari setiap ucapan Junsu beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sejak mengenal dan bertemu Jaejoong di bandara, Heechul selalu melihat bagaimana putranya itu tampak bahagia jika sedang membicarakan tentang _hyung_-nya dan kemarin itu Heechul melihat sendiri bagaimana Jaejoong membela Yunho dan tidak langsung percaya pada hasil tes DNA yang mereka berikan bahkan sekarang saat remaja itu tahu jika Heechul adalah ibu kandungnya, dia bukannya senang dan pulang bersama mereka, malah tetap memilih bersama keluarga Jung!

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya _imo_ karena aku juga baru mengenal keluarga itu selama beberapa minggu namun dari yang kulihat, Jung Yunho sangat menyayangi Jaejoong dan selalu menuruti permintaan Jaejoong seaneh apapun. Dia bahkan menceraikan istrinya karena Jaejoong tidak suka pada_ yeoja_ yang menikah dengan Jung Yunho karena perjanjian itu. Dia juga dengan mudah membelikan mobil mewah untuk Jaejoong. Intinya, _namja_ Jung itu memberikan dan melakukan segalanya untuk putra kalian itu!"

Mendengar ucapan Chansung itu, hati Siwon berdenyut aneh karena membayangkan putranya sudah memiliki segalanya dan sekarang mereka memang terlihat seperti penjahat yang akan merusak semua kebahagiaan Jaejoong selama ini.

"Akan sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan hati Jaejoong. Kau harus bersabar, Heenim!"

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang, pengacara Yoo?"tanya Heechul cepat pada pengacara tua yang sejak tadi diam mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Katakan pendapatmu karena tidak ingin Jaejoong semakin lama di tempat itu!"desak Heechul tidak sabar.

"Kalau ingin mendapatkan kembali putra anda secara hukum mungkin akan sedikit sulit karena hukum menganggap Jaejoong sudah dewasa, kecuali anda melakukan jalan damai, bertemu dan bicara baik-baik dengan keluarga Jung."

Heechul mendengus kasar mendengar saran bijak pengacara itu. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia memilih untuk bersama si penculik itu dan aku juga tidak mau bicara dengan Jung Yunho!"tegasnya keras kepala.

"Kalau begitu jalan yang harus kita lakukan adalah mencari titik lemah atau kesalahan Jung Yunho, kemudian mendesak dan mengancamnya dengan hal itu!"

Siwon menyeringai kecil dan terdengar antusias dengan masukan pengacara Yoo kali ini. Jika dengan cara frontal mereka gagal, maka tidak ada salah menggunakan siasat licik. "Itu terdengar lebih baik! Apa yang sudah kau dapat tentang kebusukan Yunho?"

"Kesalahan besar yang dilakukan tuan Jung dan bisa membuatnya di penjara dengan tuduhan penculikan adalah dia membawa pergi Jaejoong tanpa melaporkan kejadian itu pada polisi. Lalu dia juga memalsukan semua dokumen putra anda. Hal lainnya adalah kami mendapatkan sejumlah kejanggalan dalam beberapa bisnis tuan Jung yang sepertinya tidak legal, jika itu dilaporkan maka bisa dipastikan polisi akan mengadakan pengusutan!"

Siwon tersenyum puas seraya meremas jemari Heechul, sepertinya pion saat ini ada ditangan mereka dan dia akan menggunakan sebaik mungkin untuk mencapai tujuannya karena Jung Yunho tidak menepati janji untuk menghubungi mereka jika Jaejoong sudah merasa tenang.

"Kau sudah punya semua dokumen itu? Kumpulkan semua bukti lengkap yang tidak akan bisa dibantahnya!"

Pengacara Yoo menggeleng pelan namun segera bicara saat melihat nyonya Choi menatap tajam dirinya. "Saat ini belum tapi dalam beberapa hari dokumen itu akan aku berikan pada anda, tuan Choi!"janjinya cepat.

"Bagus sekali! Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat wajah sombong Yunho itu mendekam di penjara!"tawa Heechul terdengar kejam.

Chansung bisa membaca jalan pikiran_ imo_ dan _samchon_nya dengan baik. Saat ini mereka pasti sedang berencana untuk mengancam dan menyudutkan Jung Yunho dengan segala hal yang mungkin bisa membuat miliuner Jung itu bermasalah dengan hukum.

"Kalian hanya membuat masalah ini semakin rumit! Aku yakin sekali Jaejoong tidak akan diam dan menurut begitu saja. Jika kalian sayang padanya, tunjukkan itu dengan cara yang benar, bukan malah memaksanya untuk meninggalkan Jung Yunho dengan ancaman."guman Chansung seraya meninggalkan ruang tamu.

.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

Pelukan hangat disekeliling tubuhnya membuat Jaejoong yang sedang berpikir sedikit terkejut sebelum berbalik dan bersandar pada dada Yunho yang sekarang duduk disampingnya di balkon kamar mereka. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya diam dan menikmati langit penuh bintang yang begitu indah.

"Apa yang sedang malaikat kecilku pikirkan?"bisik Yunho seraya mengusap pelan surai pirang yang terasa halus itu.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan dan menyusupkan kepala dengan manja pada leher Yunho, mencari kehangatan familiar yang sangat disukainya sebelum berguman pelan,"_Ahjumma_ Choi tadi datang lagi _hyung_. Kapan semua ini akan selesai? Kenapa _ahjumma_ Choi tidak bisa mengerti jika aku ingin tinggal disini bersamamu? Kami bisa tetap bertemu dan mencoba saling mengenal. Kenapa dia memaksa ingin membawaku pergi?"suara lembut Jaejoong terdengar bergetar. "Aku ini bukan barang! Aku punya perasaan!"Jaejoong terisak kecil, tangannya meremas kuat kemeja Yunho.

Yunho mengusap pelan pipi basah Jaejoong, dia sudah tahu Heechul pasti akan berusaha untuk menemui Jaejoong saat Yunho tidak ada disekitar _namja _cantik itu. "Heechul mengatakan sesuatu padamu? Kau mendekatinya lagi?"tangan Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong untuk menenangkan perasaannya yang pasti sedang kacau dan bimbang.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya memelukku saja. Aku takut jika dia akan memaksaku ikut bersamanya, _hyungie_."Jaejoong beringsut ke pangkuan Yunho, mengalungkan lengannya disekeliling bahu kekar itu dan menatap lekat sepasang mata musang Yunho yang terlihat dingin.

"Bagaimana jika _ahjumma _Choi melakukan sesuatu, Yunnie-ah...Tidak bisakah _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_ Choi melihat masalah ini dari sisiku? Aku takut, bingung dan seperti kehilangan arah saat ini!"suara Jaejoong yang bergetar terdengar panic.

"Tenanglah, Boo. Aku yakin Heechul akan melunak, dia menyayangimu dan pasti akan mengutamakan kebahagiaanmu."Yunho memaksakan seulas senyum lebar untuk menenangkan kekhawatiran dan ketakutan Jaejoong meski dia sendiri juga tidak yakin apa yang akan dilakukan pasangan Choi itu.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NOTE AUTHOR : **Bacalah dengan bijak dan jangan hanya menilai dari 1 sisi/ sudut pandang. Jika tak suka dan menganggap cerita ini pro Yunho, maka silakan klik back! Hormati DLDR! Jangan buang-buang waktu untuk menulis essay!**

**TO semua reader yang pro dan kontra** : balas review disini gpp ya, semua perkataan kamu benar koq. Kalau gw jadi heechul mungkin gw gak akan menunggu malah, langsung ambil setelah ada bukti tertulis namun sisi yunho juga gk boleh kita lupain. Dia memang egois dan arogan meski sudah jelas salah, tapi dia lakuin semua itu atas dasar sayangnya ke jejung yang bahkan dia tolong tanpa mikir (ini bukan karena gw pro Yunho ya) tapi memandang dari semua sisi yang terlibat. Tentang kedua sepupu jejung, saudara, teman Yunho yang keterlaluan, coba tempatkan posisi kita di mereka. Intinya balik lagi gimana cara kita memandang sebuah situasi. 2 orang ditempat yang sama, belum tentu punya 1 pendapat yang sama.

Satu hal yang pasti jejung gk akan durhaka koq, dia hanya sedang berusaha menerima kenyataan dalam hidupnya dan mengenai sifat egois semua tokoh, itu memang disesuaikan dengan judulnya.

**TO Bee : thanks ya review kamu memberi ide untuk gw ^^**

**PS : untuk beberapa tamu tercinta yang selalu memberikan kata-kata indah, thanks ya. **


	36. Chapter 35 - PLEASE, HYUNGIE!

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, NO BASHING, NO WAR, NO COPY PASTE**

**.**

**GK SUKA SILAKAN KLIK BACK!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****35**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

.

.

.

.

**ATHENA CORP**

"Apa yang bisa kalian lakukan untukku? Semua ini karena kebohongan busuk kalian!"

Ok Taecyeon menanggapi kemarahan Yunho dengan tenang walaupun sudut bibirnya masih membiru karena tinju keras sahabatnya itu. "Kami akan membantumu menyelesaikan ini, Yunho-ah. Tenanglah dan dengarkan dulu!"

Dalam hati Yoochun mengutuk dirinya yang sudah mau saja mengikuti kebohongan bodoh Taecyeon, hasilnya tinju dari Yunho dan tamparan keras dari tunangannya yang sekarang melakukan aksi diam padanya.

"Aku dan Taec sudah menebak jika Heenim pasti akan datang tapi kami tidak mengira secepat ini. Kita memang tidak bisa mengelak jika sudah memalsukan data Jaejoong sejak awal namun yang menjadi keuntungan kita adalah saat ini Jaejoong sudah 17 tahun dan dia bisa menentukan dia ingin bersama siapa, jadi seharusnya Heenim tidak bisa memaksanya!"

Melihat ekspresi datar Yunho mendorong Taecyeon dengan cepat menimpali ucapan Yoochun,"Namun kami juga menebak Choi Siwon akan melakukan serangan dalam bisnis kita. Dia pasti berusaha membongkar semua hal janggal dalam bisnis yang kita lakukan jadi kami mengirim seseorang ke New York untuk mencari tahu segala hal tentang mereka karena aku yakin tidak ada seorang pun yang melakukan bisnis secara bersih!"

"Katakan saja intinya! Jangan berbelit-belit karena menurut Jaejoong hampir setiap hari Heechul datang ke sekolah dan ingin bicara dengannya. Aku hanya takut Jaejoong akhirnya akan luluh! Tidak akan kubiarkan Heechul mengambil Jaejoong dariku!"

Yoochun menatap kasihan pada Yunho yang terlihat begitu stress walau _hyung_-nya itu menyembunyikannya dengan baik saat bersama Jaejoong yang juga terlihat tegang beberapa hari ini. Jika saja keluarga Choi datang tidak dengan tuntutan kasar, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Ckck, intinya jika mereka datang dan mengancammu dengan cara-cara kotor. Mungkin kau harus menyerah dulu untuk menang! Minimal sampai semua bukti untuk melawan Choi Siwon terkumpul."suara Yoochun terdengar ragu.

"KAU SUDAH KEHILANGAN OTAKMU, JUNG YOOCHUN!"murka Yunho langsung.

.

.

.

.

**1 MINGGU KEMUDIAN**

Senyum kemenangan terulas di wajah Choi Siwon saat dia menutup setumpuk dokumen yang baru selesai dibacanya. Semua ini akan membawa mereka pada impian yang sudah tak sabar untuk mereka rengkuh. Dengan bukti kuat ini Jung Yunho tidak akan bisa berbuat apapun lagi, kecuali menyerahkan Jaejoong pada mereka. Jika dia tidak melakukan itu maka Siwon akan memastikan nasib baik putra sulung keluarga Jung itu akan berakhir!

"Hubungi Jung Yunho, katakan kita akan menemuinya sekarang juga karena ada hal yang sangat penting mengenai Jaejoongie!"suruh Siwon pada Heechul yang langsung tersenyum gembira dan memeluknya kuat sebelum bergegas menghubungi teman lamanya itu.

Siwon bisa melihat ekspresi senang diwajah istrinya meski suara Heechul terdengar sangat ketus saat bicara dengan Jung Yunho yang mungkin terkejut mendapat telepon dari mereka yang dianggapnya musuh ini. "Pengacara Yoo, kau harus ikut dengan kami!"pinta Siwon pada pengacara yang membantunya karena dia bisa merasa semua ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah.

"_Samchon,_ apa kau yakin mau melakukan ini? Bagaimana jika Joongie..."ucapan Chansung terhenti saat dilihatnya sinar dingin di mata Siwon yang biasanya terlihat ramah.

"Ya Tuhan, aku sungguh tidak sabar lagi ingin menunjukkan kamar indah dan semua pakaian yang kurancang itu pada Jaejoongie. _Gomawo_ Siwonnie, kau sudah melakukan semua hal agar kita bisa mendapatkan kembali bayi kecil kita!"seru Heechul seraya berjalan cepat disamping Siwon yang yakin sekali kali ini mereka akan pulang bersama Jaejoong.

Logika Siwon mengatakan ini mungkin kejam namun perasaan rindunya untuk memeluk Jaejoong sudah tak terbendung hingga dia akan menempuh jalan ini. lagipula dia juga harus menyelesaikan masalah lain dengan Ok Taecyeon, sahabat yang ternyata menusuknya dari belakang dengan darah dingin!

"Semua akan kulakukan demi putraku! Hal paling jahat sekalipun!"

.

.

.

.

**PHOENIX SHS**

"Yak! Jung Jaejoong tunggu aku!"

Jeritan Changmin terdengar di sepanjang koridor yang masih dipenuhi siswa itu. Jaejoong hanya memalingkan kepalanya sekilas pada sepupunya yang masih beberapa langkah di belakangnya. "Aku ingin pulang sekarang!"sahut Jaejoong keras tanpa berhenti berjalan menuju tempat Kyung Tak menunggunya.

"Kita tidak jadi melihat pemotretan pertama Hanna?"tangan panjang Changmin melingkari bahu Jaejoong dengan santai tanpa peduli pada raut kesal _namja_ berparas rupawan itu.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong juga sangat penasaran dengan kegiatan modelling Hanna, namun entah mengapa perasaannya begitu kacau hari ini hingga dia hanya ingin cepat pulang dan bergelung di kamarnya yang nyaman. "Aku sedang malas!"seru Jaejoong asal seraya melirik kesekeliling tempat parkir PHOENIX yang sangat luas. "Aneh sekali _ahjumma_ Choi tidak datang hari ini!"guman remaja itu sedikit heran.

Sepasang mata bambi Changmin ikut melihat kearah dimana _ahjumma _Choi selalu berdiri menunggu jaejoong dan benar bayangan _yeoja_ Choi itu bahkan tidak tampak. "Kemana dia? Bukankah beberapa hari ini dia begitu bernafsu menemuimu? Kenapa hari ini tidak datang? Mungkin akhirnya dia menyerah!"komentar Changmin acuh.

'_Ternyata rasa sayangnya hanya sebatas beberapa hari!'_

Jaejoong menghela nafas kecil saat tanpa sengaja pikiran jahatnya menyuarakan hal yang membuat hatinya terasa aneh namun segera disingkirkannya. "Mungkin dia sudah bosan menungguku! Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Sampai besok, Chwang!"

.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu padaku, Choi Heechul!"

Suara jeritan kemarahan Yunho serasa menggetar seluruh kaca mansion. Dia tidak percaya dan tidak akan menerima ultimatum dari _yeoja_ yang memaksa untuk bertemu dengannya hari ini juga dan menuntut kepemilikkan atas Jaejoong yang selama ini Yunho besarkan dengan penuh cinta kasih.

Jung Yunho tidak akan melepaskan begitu saja_ namja_ cantik yang sangat dicintainya itu, apapun alasannya!

"Aku bisa! Kembalikan putraku atau kujebloskan kau dalam penjara dengan tuduhan penculikan! Kau mengambil anakku yang masih dibawah umur tanpa izin dan telah memalsukan semua datanya!"desis Heechul dingin dengan mata garang yang melotot pada Yunho yang tampak hampir meledak dan mungkin akan memukulnya jika saja Siwon tidak berdiri disampingnya bersama pengacara Yoo.

"Aku tidak merasa telah menculiknya! Aku-lah orang yang menyelamatkannya! Dia itu milikku! Dia adalah Jung Jaejoong! Bukan putramu!"sekuat tenaga Yunho menahan dirinya untuk menerjang Heechul yang tampak begitu yakin kali ini akan berhasil membawa Jaejoong pergi dari mansion Jung. "Sampai mati pun tidak akan kubiarkan Jaejoong kau ambil! Kalian boleh menemuinya tapi tidak membawanya pergi!"tegas Yunho dengan suara mengelegar.

Siwon yang melihat perdebatan Heechul dan Yunho tidak akan berakhir seperti sebelumnya memutuskan akan mengambil jalan tengah yang lebih cepat dan efisien untuk membungkam _namja_ Jung yang sombong itu. Choi Siwon melangkah tenang ketengah ruang tamu keluarga Jung dan melambaikan sebuah map tipis didepan wajah keras Yunho yang bersidekap.

"Biarkan Jaejoong ikut bersama kami atau dokumen tentang semua hal-hal kotor yang pernah kau lakukan akan sampai ke tangan polisi! Kau pasti tahu apa akibatnya jika sampai polisi dilibatkan dalam masalah ini bukan? Aku tidak pernah bermain dengan setiap ucapanku, Jung Yunho!"mata Siwon menyiratkan ancaman yang membuat Heechul menyeringai senang disampingnya.

"Hmpfh, jadi sekarang kalian menggunakan hal kotor untuk mengancam _hyung_-ku?"

Suara lembut penuh tuduhan dan sedikit getir itu membuat semua kepala berbalik kearah pintu depan mansion yang terbuka dan disana Jaejoong yang baru pulang dari sekolah berdiri dengan wajah sedingin es. Tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada pasangan Choi yang terlihat terkejut dan juga Chansung yang berdiri dengan ekspresi datar, Jaejoong melangkah tegas menuju tempat Yunho berdiri dan langsung memeluk erat tangan _namja_ Jung yang refleks mencium keningnya itu.

"_Hyungie_, ada apa ini?"guman Jaejoong pelan. Matanya menyiratkan rasa khawatir yang pekat.

Yunho baru saja akan menggeleng dan mengatakan semua baik-baik saja saat Choi Heechul menyela mereka dengan suara kasar dan tuduhan tidak masuk akal yang membuat Yunho ingin merobek mulutnya serta menyesali persahabatan mereka dulu yang membuat Heechul sangat mengenalnya.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dari tubuh putraku, bajingan! Setelah menculiknya selama bertahun-tahun, sekarang kau juga memanfaatkannya? Ckck, hebat sekali! Mungkin kita harus menambahkan bagian pencabulan dalam laporan ke polisi itu, _oppa_!"

.

.

Ternyata ini yang membuat Choi Heechul tidak menunggunya di sekolah hari ini. Mereka datang ke rumah dan mengancam akan menjebloskan_ hyung_-nya ke penjara dengan cara licik. Jaejoong benar-benar sedih dan kecewa melihat pasangan Choi yang mengaku sebagai orang tuanya namun sama sekali tidak mau mengerti perasaan takut dan gamang yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Cukup, _ahjumma_! Bisakah_ ahjumma_ berhenti mencari kesalahan Yunho? Apa tidak bosan selalu datang membawa pertengkaran? Apa anda tidak puas pada permintaan maaf orang tua dan kedua_ hyung_-ku? Apa lagi yang anda mau?"suara Jaejoong memang sedikit bergetar namun sepasang mata doe miliknya menatap tajam pada Siwon dan Heechul.

Mata besar Heechul terbuka lebar, dia tidak percaya pada setiap patah kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut putra yang sudah dilahirkannya 17 tahun yang lalu. "Orang tua?"tanya Heechul sinis. "Mereka bukan orangtuamu dan kedua_ namja_ sialan itu bukan_ hyung_-mu! Kau bilang apa aku tidak bosan? Huh! Kau harus camkan dalam kepala cantikmu itu Jaejoong kalau kau itu bermarga Choi, bukan Jung!"tegasnya lantang.

"Tidak ada setetas darah Jung pun yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu! Yunho telah memalsukan identitasmu sejak awal!"tambah Heechul dengan nada berang, terlebih sekarang dia mulai menduga jika ada hubungan yang lebih dari persaudaraan diantara Yunho dan putranya. Itu terlihat jelas dari bagaimana cara mereka saling berpelukan dan tatapan mata Jaejoong yang selalu penuh cinta pada bajingan Jung itu!

"Aku tahu! Ada masalah dengan itu?"

Kaki Heechul tiba-tiba gemetar saat mendengar ucapan ringan Jaejoong, putranya tahu dan tetap memilih tinggal dengan Jung Yunho yang brengsek dan suka memanipulasi semua hal itu. "_Oppa,_ telepon polisi dan berikan semua isi dokumen itu!"perintah Heechul pada Siwon yang langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya , jika dengan cara halus mereka tidak bisa mengambil Jaejoong, maka Heechul akan menggunakan cara ekstrim.

"Jika aku melaporkan ini pada pihak yang berwajib, maka kau akan membusuk di penjara selama...Mungkin 10 tahun! Pilihan ada ditanganmu sekarang, tuan Jung! Serahkan Jaejoong pada kami atau penjara akan menunggumu!"seringai kecil menghiasi wajah tampan Choi Siwon. Dia sudah bertekad akan membawa pulang Jaejoong hari ini juga!

.

.

Jantung Jaejoong serasa berhenti berdetak dan tangannya terasa begitu dingin hingga meremas kuat lengan Yunho saat mendengar apa yang akan dilakukan oleh _ahjumma _dan_ ahjussi_ yang mengaku sebagai orang tua kandungnya itu pada Yunho jika dirinya tidak ikut mereka pulang.

Jaejoong tidak mau Yunho sampai di penjara! Itu tidak boleh terjadi! Jaejoong akan melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya!

"Yunnie-ah, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau kau di penjara! Tidak mau!"erang Jaejoong takut dengan mata yang mulai memanas.

Ancaman Choi Siwon terlihat sangat serius dan Yunho yang juga merasa _shock _segera memeluk erat tubuh ramping yang masih berbalut seragam sekolah itu, mencium kening Jaejoong dengan lembut dan membisikkan jika semua akan berjalan lancar. "Kalau pun mereka berhasil, yakinlah itu tidak akan lama, _nae sarang_. Kau tahu bukan jika Jung punya pengacara terbaik? Aku pasti akan segera bebas! Ini hanya salah paham!"Yunho berusaha keras menahan agar emosi tidak terdengar dari suaranya. Dia tidak mau Jaejoong semakin takut pada situasi panas yang mulai tak terkendali ini!

"Tapi, aku tetap tidak mau kau di penjara! Kita harus menemukan cara lain agar _ahjumma_ itu tidak lagi meributkan masalah status ini! _Hyung..._Katakan sesuatu?"desak Jaejoong panic saat melihat Siwon sudah menekan beberapa tombol diponselnya.

Dengan mudah Heechul bisa melihat Jaejoong takut dan pasti akan mengikuti keinginannya agar bajingan Jung itu tidak diseret polisi. Mungkin ini terkesan kejam namun Heechul yakin suatu hari nanti Jaejoong akan mengerti kenapa mereka melakukan ini! Semua orang tua pasti menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya.

"Cepat putuskan, Choi Jaejoong. Ikut dengan kami pulang atau akan kubuat Jung Yunho, si penculik yang kau sayangi itu membusuk di penjara selamanya!"

Chansung begitu khawatir saat melihat ketegangan di wajah Jaejoong yang memucat dan tangan sepupunya itu juga langsung mencengkram kuat jas Jung Yunho yang mencerminkan Jaejoong sangat takut dengan ancaman _imo-_nya itu.

.

.

.

.

**ATHENA CORP**

"Kenapa kau baru menghubungiku, Kyung Tak!"

Bentakan tertahan Yoochun itu membuat Taecyeon yang ada disampingnya mengeryit bingung dan menatap penuh tanya pada Yoochun yang terlihat serius mendengar apa pun yang sedang dikatakan pengawal Jaejoong itu padanya. Perlahan Taecyeon menutup dokumen bisnis tentang Choi Siwon yang sedang dibacanya, sepertinya sesuatu yang penting sedang terjadi di mansion Jung jika melihat bagaimana raut khawatir Yoochun.

"Ada apa lagi?"tanya Taecyeon langsung begitu Yoochun mematikan ponselnya.

Yoochun mendesah kesal dan sedikit khawatir,"Kita harus ke mansion Jung sekarang juga. Situasi disana kacau karena Heechul datang dan mengancam akan memenjarakan Yunho_ hyung_ jika Jaejoong tidak mau pulang bersama mereka. Dia membawa setumpuk bukti kecurangan usaha kita dan juga bukti identitas Jaejoong yang dipalsukan Yunho _hyung_!"

"_SHIT_! Choi Siwon benar-benar licik! Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"Taecyeon benar-benar tidak menyukai kedatangan _namja _Choi itu. Dia khawatir jika Siwon akan membongkar apa yang selama ini tersimpan rapi.

.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

Pulang ke rumah asing bersama orang tua kandung yang baru dikenalnya atau membiarkan orang yang dicintainya mendekam di penjara. Itu adalah 2 pilihan paling mengerikan dalam hidup Jung Jaejoong yang biasanya hanya dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan dari limpahan kasih sayang Yunho. Dia tidak mau meninggalkan _hyung_-nya dan semua kenangan di mansion tempat dia tumbuh besar ini!

"Hikss..._Hyungie_...Aku tidak mau...Lakukan sesuatu, _please_!"isak lirih itu sangat mempengaruhi seluruh emosi Yunho dan membuat hatinya sakit. Kali ini pasangan Choi itu sungguh keterlaluan!

Airmata Jaejoong mulai menggalir, tangannya semakin erat mencengkram jas Yunho. Dia tidak pernah setakut ini seumur hidupnya. Semua pilihan sangat memberatkannya. Ikut dengan kedua orang yang mengaku orangtua kandungnya agar Yunho tidak dipenjara atau tidak ikut dan membiarkan Yunho ditangkap!

Sepasang mata Yunho menatap benci pada Heechul meski tangannya memeluk lembut tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar hebat,"Jangan menangis, _chagiya_. Aku tidak suka melihat airmata mengalir dari sepasang mata doe yang paling kucintai ini. Sudah kubilang, semua akan baik-baik saja. Penjara itu tidak akan bisa menahanku lama."bisik Yunho pelan untuk menenangkan malaikatnya yang pasti sangat takut saat ini.

Pikiran Jaejoong begitu kacau, dia ketakutan dan sangat sedih. Sepanjang usianya, dia tidak pernah berpisah dengan Yunho sekali pun. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti jika_ hyung_-nya itu dipenjara? Dia tidak mungkin bisa menemui Yunho setiap saat dan mereka akan sangat sulit berkomunikasi. "Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, _hyungie_!"tiba-tiba Jaejoong mengusap kasar air matanya dan berbalik menghadap pasangan Choi yang tampak tidak sabar.

"Jangan memutuskan hal gila, Boo!"desis Yunho pelan seraya menarik tangan Jaejoong yang sudah melangkah ke depan. Dia tahu pasti apa yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong demi dirinya dan Yunho tidak akan membiarkannya. "Biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya!"cegahnya cepat masih dengan suara rendah.

_Namja _cantik itu tersenyum tipis dan menampik pelan tangan Yunho,"Kali ini percayalah padaku, _hyungie_!"bisik Jaejoong hampir tak terdengar jika saja Yunho tidak memperhatikan gerak bibirnya.

Dengan wajah dingin dan angkuh yang sama persis dengan milik Choi Heechul, Jaejoong berjalan anggun dan sekarang berdiri tepat didepan _yeoja_ yang mengaku sebagai ibu kandungnya itu dan membalas tatapannya dengan berani. "Aku akan ikut kalian pulang tapi dengan satu syarat!"pinta Jaejoong dengan suara tegas meski jantungnya berdebar takut.

Bisa berdiri sedekat ini dengan putra yang sangat dirindukannya membuat Heechul semakin yakin jika yang dilakukannya sudah tepat. "Apa itu? Membatalkan tuntutan pada Jung Yunho?"tebak Heechul dengan nada tidak senang karena jelas sekali Jaejoong begitu menyayangi Yunho hingga mau ikut pulang bersama mereka asal Yunho tidak dipenjara.

"Ya, anda harus berjanji akan membatalkan semua tuntutan pada_ hyung_-ku, baik itu tentang perusahaan maupun tentang pemalsuan identitasku!"suara Jaejoong terdengar penuh tegas walau matanya terlihat kosong.

Dalam hati Siwon sebenarnya begitu bangga pada Jaejoong yang tumbuh menjadi seorang anak yang berpendirian kuat dan tidak mudah digoyahkan. "Jika aku tidak mau?"tanya Siwon datar ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong yang berani membalas tatapannya dengan angkuh.

"Maka aku tak akan pulang, mudah sekali bukan? Kalian menuruti permintaanku dan aku akan pulang bersama kalian. Tidak ada keributan!"tandas Jaejoong dengan suara sedingin es.

"JAEJOONGIE!"

Yunho berseru tidak percaya saat mendengar setiap ucapan yang keluar dengan tenang dari _cherry lips_ Jaejoong yang berdiri tegak didepan Heechul yang sekarang terlihat bingung harus menuruti permintaan putranya atau mementingkan egonya.

Dalam hati Yunho merutuk kasar pada keputusan Jaejoong yang diambil karena takut pada ancaman Choi Siwon untuknya, bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong memilih ikut dengan mereka hanya karena takut dirinya di penjara. Ini pasti hanya mimpi buruk!

Heechul melirik sekilas pada kedua _namja_ yang paling tahu bagaimana perasaannya selama Jaejoong dikatakan telah meninggal. Dia tidak mau kehilangan putranya lagi dan Heechul akan menuruti semua permintaan Jaejoong pada mereka jika itu berarti Jaejoong akan kembali bersamanya.

"Baik, kami tidak akan mengajukan tuntutan!"setuju Heechul cepat seraya meremas kuat lengan Siwon agar suaminya itu tidak mengatakan apapun lagi yang bisa merusak kesepakatan ini.

Persetujuan Heechul itu mengusir setengah dari ketakutan yang berdiam dalam hati Jaejoong. Saat ini dia tidak perlu khawatir lagi dengan ancaman Yunho akan di penjara karena semua bukti yang dimiliki tuan Choi itu. Untuk masalah lain, mereka pasti bisa mencari jalan keluarnya nanti karena Jaejoong akan memastikan dia tidak akan berpisah lama dari Yunnie _bear-_nya.

"Berikan map itu padaku, _appa_."

Panggilan itu membuat hati Siwon menghangat meski dia tidak menyingkirkan logika untuk menyadari jika Jaejoong tidak melakukan semua ini dan mengucapkan panggilan itu dengan tulus bahkan Siwon yakin putranya itu setuju untuk kembali bersama mereka bukan karena Jaejoong mulai menyayangi mereka namun karena_ namja_ Jung yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah kaku itu.

"Tidak! Tinggallah dengan kami dan kupastikan map ini aman. Kau tidak percaya pada_ appa_-mu ini Jaejoongie?"tanya Siwon ringan dan hampir tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong mendesah pelan karena taktik pertamanya tidak berhasil.

.

.

.

"Tidak kusangka kau akan melakukan ini, Choi Siwon!"desis Taecyeon pada Siwon yang menatap dingin padanya dengan seringai mengancam.

Kedatangan mereka tidak berguna sama sekali dan Taecyeon sangat menyesali kebohongan bodoh yang diciptakannya. Jika dia tidak egois ingin melihat penderitaan Choi Siwon, mungkin saat ini Yunho sudah pergi jauh bersama Jaejoong.

Yoochun sendiri hanya bisa diam melihat semua yang terjadi di ruang tamu, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang. Jika mereka gegabah maka Yunho akan menjadi sasaran pertama Choi Siwon! Pasti Jaejoong juga tahu hal itu hingga menyetujui permintaan keluarga Choi meski tahu itu menyakiti hati Yunho.

.

.

.

"Kau..."

Yunho tidak mampu mengeluarkan amarahnya dan memilih memeluk Jaejoong yang sudah kembali berdiri dihadapannya dengan tubuh bergetar hebat dan senyum sendu yang menunjukkan jika dirinya juga sangat sedih dan terpakasa harus melakukan pilihan berat itu.

"Jangan khawatir, _hyungie_. Aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku akan ikut mereka karena map biru itu harus ada ditanganku!"ujar Jaejoong pelan namun penuh tekad, dia harus ikut bersama pasangan Choi untuk memastikan mereka tidak melaksanakan ancaman itu.

Selama map biru itu ada ditangan pasangan Choi, maka hidup Yunho akan selalu dibayangi dengan penjara. Oleh karena itu, Jaejoong akan berusaha untuk mengubah keputusan Choi Siwon yang terlanjur membenci Yunho meski harus mengorbankan perasaannya!

Tanpa peduli pada tatapan tiga pasang mata yang menyorotkan sinar berbeda pada mereka, Yunho mengecup pelan pipi sepucat pualam Jaejoong yang terasa dingin. "Jangan melakukan hal bodoh, jika terjadi sesuatu segera kabari aku!"nada tidak rela terdengar jelas dari suara bass Yunho. Dia tidak suka Jaejoong melakukan ini, namun tekad dari sepasang mata doe itu membuatnya diam.

"Sudahkah salam perpisahan kalian?"tanya Heechul dengan suara keras, jengah melihat pemandangan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang berpelukan intim sambil berbisik.

"Kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru Heechul? Takut Jaejoongie membatalkan niatnya? Kau tidak yakin pada _namja_ yang selalu kau sebut putra kecilmu ini?"sindir Yoochun yang sudah hampir tak bisa menahan kemarahannya melihat ketidak adilan yang sedang dialami Yunho.

12 tahun Jung Yunho menghabiskan setiap menitnya dengan menjaga dan membahagiakan _namja _kecil yang diselamatkannya dan sekarang, semua waktu, pengorbanan dan kasih itu seperti tidak ada artinya dimata keluarga Choi!

"Tutup mulutmu, Jung Yoochun! Kau dan Taecyeon sama saja! Kalian itu adalah ular yang menggigitku dari belakang!"maki Heechul kasar.

"_Imo_, kumohon hentikan. Kita sudah mendapatkan Joongie dan kurasa ini sudah cukup. Jangan lagi menambah masalah!"mohon Chansung yang tiba-tiba merasa tidak tega memisahkan sepupunya yang sedang menangis pelan itu dari Jung Yunho yang tampak begitu menyayanginya.

.

.

Mendengar keributan akan kembali terjadi karena masalah yang sama, Jaejoong menghapus airmatanya dan berbalik menatap Heechul. "Aku akan ikut kalian tapi pengawal dan pengasuhku akan ikut bersamaku!"seru Jaejoong tanpa nada meminta izin sedikit pun pada Heechul yang terdiam sedangkan Siwon mengangguk kecil.

"Kyung Tak! Christy!"panggil Yunho kuat pada 2 orang yang sudah menjaga Jaejoong sejak kecil. "Siapkan semua keperluan tuan muda!"perintahnya saat kedua orang itu masuk dengan tergesa.

Diam-diam Yunho menyeringai kecil, jika Heechul pikir dia akan melepaskan Jaejoong semudah itu maka sahabatnya itu tidak mengenalnya dengan baik. Seorang Jung Yunho yang egois dan berhati dingin tidak akan pernah melepaskan apa pun yang dimilikkinya!

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : **Bacalah dengan bijak dan jangan hanya menilai dari 1 sisi/ sudut pandang. Jika tak suka dan menganggap cerita ini pro Yunho, maka silakan klik back! Hormati DLDR! Jangan buang-buang waktu untuk menulis essay!**


	37. Chapter 36-APPA

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, NO BASHING, NO WAR, NO COPY PASTE**

**.**

**GK SUKA SILAKAN KLIK BACK!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****36**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

.

.

.

.

**CHOI'S**

"Ini kamarmu, Joongie._ Eomma_ sangat senang akhirnya kau kembali berkumpul bersama kami, _chagiya._ Disinilah kau seharusnya berada, Jaejoongie!"

Choi Heechul tersenyum riang seraya menarik tangan Jaejoong yang terasa dingin untuk mengelilingi kamar indah yang sudah dipersiapkannya sejak Chansung berkata Jaejoong masih hidup. Heechul tahu jika Jaejoong sedang marah dan mungkin untuk beberapa hari tidak akan bersikap hangat pada mereka, namun dia akan mencoba untuk memahami apa yang dirasakan putranya itu.

Kamar luas bernuansa biru diisi dengan sebuah ranjang besar berkanopi, lemari 6 pintu yang telah diisi Heechul dengan semua baju rancangannya memenuhi salah satu dinding, sebuah meja belajar di sudut ruangan yang dekat dengan balkon dan tak ketinggalan meja rias indah yang dipenuhi dengan belasan parfum _branded_.

Sepasang mata doe itu hanya menatap acuh pada segala kemewahan yang ditunjukkan Heechul padanya sedangkan Chansung yang mengikuti mereka dalam diam hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan sorot yang tak terbaca. Sejak kecil Jaejoong sudah sangat terbiasa dengan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan materi jadi semua yang ada di kamar ini tidaklah membuatnya terkejut.

"_Eomma _juga sudah menyiapkan semua keperluanmu, jadi sebenarnya kau tidak perlu membawa apapun dari rumah itu. Ini adalah hidup barumu, maka kita akan memulainya dengan semua barang dan kenangan yang baru."seru Heechul yang memeluk erat Jaejoong.

"Barang baru? Kenangan baru, ya?"lirih Jaejoong pelan dengan suara parau yang sontak mendapat anggukan tegas dari Heechul yang tidak mau melepaskan tangannya dari tadi.

Merasa pertahanan dirinya hampir runtuh mendorong Jaejoong melepaskan genggam tangan Heechul padanya dan menatap dingin_ yeoja_ Choi itu,"Aku lelah, bisakah_ ahjumma_ keluar?"gumannya pelan seraya meletakkan ranselnya. Dalam hati Jaejoong tertawa sedih, dia bahkan tidak sempat untuk mengganti seragam sekolahnya.

Mulut Heechul membentuk garis tipis, ingin sekali dia menjerit keras karena sikap bermusuhan yang ditujukan Jaejoong padanya, terlebih putranya terus saja memanggilnya _ahjumma_ namun sekali lagi dia berusaha mengerti jika ini pasti tidak mudah untuk putranya yang selama ini tinggal bersama bajingan Jung itu.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau istirahat dan kita akan makan malam bersama untuk merayakan kepulanganmu ini."Heechul mengusap lembut rambut pirang Jaejoong dan mengecup pipinya dengan sayang. "Suatu hari kau akan tahu jika _eomma_ melakukan semua ini untuk kebaikanmu!"guman Heechul tegas sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu bersama Chansung.

Mata doe yang berselimut air itu menatap kosong punggung Heechul yang baru menutup pintu kamarnya,"Kalau kalian memikirkan kebaikanku dan menyayangiku, maka kalian tidak akan memaksaku dan membawaku seperti seorang terpidana!"geram Jaejoong pelan seraya menghapus pipinya yang basah karena airmata sialan yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir dari matanya.

Dengan tubuh lemas, Jaejoong merangkak naik ke ranjang asing di kamar asing yang membuatnya semakin sedih itu. Tidak ada satu ditempat ini yang bisa diakuinya sebagai miliknya. Semua terasa asing dan membuatnya hampa hingga Jaejoong menggenggam erat liontin kalung yang diberikan Yunho padanya saat dirinya masih kecil.

"_Hyungie...Jebal_, katakan bagaimana aku bisa tinggal disini tanpamu? Hiksss...Aku mau pulang! Cepatlah datang dan bawa aku pulang!"Jaejoong terisak lirih.

Saat ini dia sangat membutuhkan suara tegas dan pelukan lembut Yunho _hyung_-nya yang selalu bisa menenangkan dan mengusir semua ketakutannya.

.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

Ruang tamu itu terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Pecahan kaca, meja yang terbalik hingga pada TV berlayar datar yang hancur berantakan menjadi saksi amukan Jung Yunho yang benar-benar merasa kali ini takdir mempermainkannya dengan begitu kejam. Dia bisa mengingat dengan jelas sepasang mata doe Jaejoong yang terus menatapnya sendu saat Heechul menuntunnya keluar dari rumah ini dengan langkah lebar.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau menghancurkan ruang tamu atau pun mansion ini!"guman Yoochun pelan, tidak mau menambah kemarahan dari Yunho yang sedang terduduk ditengah semua kekacauan yang dibuatnya sendiri. "Sebaiknya _hyung _pikirkan bagaimana cara agar kita bisa mengambil kembali Jaejoongie!"sambung Yoochun yang juga sedang menahan kesal.

"Bagaimana pun Jaejoong itu anak Heenim! Mereka punya hak dan kalian tidak boleh berbuat seenaknya!"protes Junsu cepat, sepenuhnya mengabaikan tatapan membunuh Jung Yunho yang diarahkan padanya ataupun geram marah tunangannya. "Kenapa? Kalian marah dengan ucapanku? Aku hanya mengatakan sebuah fakta yang tidak akan bisa kalian bantah!"tandas Junsu tegas.

Taecyeon yang sedari tadi diam memikirkan tatapan aneh Siwon padanya mulai merasa jengah dengan Kim Junsu yang ternyata datang bukan untuk membantu mereka, malah mengatakan omong kosong yang hanya akan menambah rasa frustasi mereka terutama Yunho.

"Jika kau tidak punya solusi sebaiknya kau pergi saja, Junsu-sii! Masalah kami sudah cukup banyak!"ucap Taecyeon kesal.

Bukannya marah karena pengusiran langsung itu, Junsu malah tertawa kecil hingga membuat ketiga_ namja_ yang sedang gusar itu melotot padanya. "Tenang, aku bukan menertawakan tingkah kalian yang berlebihan! Seperti dunia akan kiamat saja!"ejek Junsu sadis. "Sebenarnya solusi dari masalah ini sangat mudah!"seru tunangan Yoochun itu dengan senyum percaya diri.

"Apa? Katakan solusi agar aku bisa membawa Jaejoongie pulang!"desak Yunho tajam pada Junsu yang melangkah hati-hati diantara pecahan kaca untuk mencapai sofa yang masih bisa didudukinya.

"Heenim dan Siwon pasti sangat menyayangi Jaejoong. Lihat, mereka bahkan melakukan segala cara agar Jaejoong mau kembali ke rumah Choi. Jadi cara untuk Yunho _hyung _mendapatkan Jaejoong lagi adalah dengan memanfaatkan rasa sayang itu. Jangan lagi melakukan hal-hal arogan yang hanya akan membuat masalah semakin meruncing karena semua itu hanya akan membuat Jaejoong yang terjebak diantara pertikaian kalian semakin sedih. Setiap orang tua pasti tidak ingin melihat anaknya sedih, bukan? Nah, begitu juga dengan Heenim. Dia pasti akan melakukan semuanya agar Jaejoong bahagia. Cuma masih ada 1 masalah!"suara Junsu terdengar ragu diakhir kalimatnya.

"Apa itu?"tanya Taecyeon penasaran karena tidak pernah menyangka jika Kim Junsu yang eksentrik sangat mengenal karakter keras Heechul.

Yoochun tahu pasti apa yang hampir tercetus dari mulut tunangannya itu. "Bagaimana jika Heenim dan Choi Siwon sampai tahu jika Yunho _hyung_ itu juga kekasih Jaejoongie!"gumannya pelan.

Tangan Yunho yang sedikit terluka karena pecahan kaca mengusap kasar wajahnya. Dia sendiri tidak peduli jika Heechul tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Jaejoong yang sudah terlalu jauh. Dia hanya tidak sanggup menahan kesedihan karena tahu saat ini malaikat kecilnya itu pasti sedang menangis dan mungkin ketakutan karena Jaejoong tidak pernah jauh darinya sejak kecil.

Pasangan Choi itu memang orang tuanya tapi mereka tidak tahu apapun tentang Jung Jaejoong yang benci petir!

"Taec, cari tahu semua kelemahan Choi Siwon dalam bisnis! Kita akan menggunakan itu jika cara yang sedang dijalankan Jaejoong tidak berhasil! Bukan hanya mereka saja yang bisa mengancamku!"desis Yunho sedingin es seraya meninggalkan ruang tamu yang hancur itu.

"_Kau memang bisa membawanya pergi dariku, Heechul tapi kau tidak bisa melarangnya untuk menemuiku!"_guman Yunho pelan dalam hati seraya membuka pintu kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

**CHOI'S**

TOK...

TOK TOK

Gundukan dibalik selimut tebal itu mengeliat pelan saat mendengar jelas ketukan yang sangat dikenalinya itu. Hampir 1 jam Jaejoong menangis untuk mengusir semua kegundahan dalam hatinya. Dia juga tertidur selama 2 jam hingga tidak menyadari jika matahari sudah tenggelam dan saat matanya terbuka lebar dia tetap berada di sebuah kamar asing.

"Masuk!"

Tanpa suara Christy melangkah masuk, menghidupkan lampu dan menatap kasihan pada tuan mudanya yang terlihat begitu kecil ditengah ranjang besar itu. Suara Jaejoong juga terdengar parau dan mata _namja_ rupawan itu terlihat begitu sembab hingga Christy merasa sedih. Tidak pernah sekali pun dia melihat tuan muda yang diasuhnya sejak kecil itu menangis hingga terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Apa yang terjadi saat ini memang sangat berat bagi _namja_ muda yang hidupnya tidak pernah mengenal kata kesedihan.

"Anda terlihat jelek dengan mata bengkak itu, tuan muda. Apa kata tuan Jung nanti?"Christy sengaja menggunakan nada ringan dan membawa nama Yunho yang biasanya selalu bisa membuat Jaejoong tersenyum riang namun kali ini tidak!

Bukan senyum indah yang terulas di bibir merah Jung Jaejoong, melainkan setetes airmata yang mengalir dari mata indahnya!

Dengan gerakan refleks Jaejoong memeluk kuat Christy yang sekarang mengusap lembut kepalanya. "Miss Christy, aku ingin pulang!"rengek Jaejoong seolah dia masih anak berumur 7 tahun. "Aku ingin bertemu _hyungie_!"suara lembut yang biasanya terdengar sombong dan angkuh itu sekarang terdengar begitu putus asa.

Christy yang mendapat perintah dari Yunho agar selalu menjaga Jaejoong dengan baik hanya bisa mengusap pelan punggung yang bergetar itu. "Jangan menangis, tuan muda! Anda lupa jika tuan Jung benci melihat anda menangis? Mana Jung Jaejoong yang arogan dan berani itu? Angkat kepala anda tuan muda! Hadapi semuanya dengan berani karena aku yakin tuan Jung pasti akan menemukan jalan!"guman Christy dengan nada tegas yang jarang sekali digunakannya pada Jaejoong.

Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut pengasuhnya sejak kecil itu seperti cambuk keras bagi Jaejoong yang menyadarkan dirinya jika airmata dan rengekannya tidak akan memberikan hasil apapun! Jika dia ingin segera kembali pada Yunho maka Jaejoong harus menggunakan otak dan akalnya! Dia harus menemukan cara agar pasangan Choi itu mau menerima Yunho sebagai orang yang membesarkannya sekaligus kekasihnya!

"Aku ingin _spaghetti_, Miss Christy."minta Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar seraya menghapus kasar airmata yang membasahi pipinya. "Juga kantong es! Aku tidak mau mereka melihat mataku bengkak! Cepat ambilkan untukku!"perintah Jaejoong dengan nada tajam yang membuat Christy tertawa kecil karena inilah tuan muda yang dikenalnya.

Dengan gemas Christy mencubit pipi chubby jaejoong hingga _namja_ yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu memekik kuat dan mendelik tajam padanya sebelum memeluk erat tubuh kurusnya. "Semua pakaian dan barang-barang milik anda masih ada dalam koper yang kuletakan di sudut ruangan."beritahu Christy pada Jaejoong yang mengangguk malas.

"Sekarang mandi dan akan kubawakan kantong es!"suruh Christy seraya meninggalkan kamar itu.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa Jaejoong maupun Christy sadari, Chansung mendengar semua pembicaraan itu dari pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup rapat. Dia juga melihat bagaimana Jaejoong menangis dalam pelukan pengasuhnya. Kesedihan dan ketakutan jelas terdengar dari suara parau sepupunya itu.

"Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia, _uri maknae_ meski itu artinya aku akan melawan keinginan_ samchon_ dan _imo_."janji Chansung dengan suara pelan. Dia tidak suka melihat Jaejoongie yang angkuh dan selalu tertawa itu menangis pilu.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dia?"

Pertanyaan singkat Siwon itu memancing semua emosi yang sudah ditahan Heechul sejak mereka membawa pulang Jaejoong ke rumah ini. Putranya itu tidak terlihat senang atau tertarik sedikit pun pada kamar indah yang sudah dipersiapkannya. Wajah Jaejoong malah terlihat murung dan tatapan matanya begitu kosong.

"Dia mengacuhkanku! Kamar itu bahkan tidak membuatnya tersenyum sedikit pun! Apa kita benar melakukan ini, Wonnie? Aku ingin putraku kembali dengan senyum lebar, bukan dengan wajah penuh kesedihan sepert itu! Dia membuatku merasa seperti penjahat!"

"Mungkin kita hanya harus bersabar, Heenim. Ini baru hari pertama dan pasti Jaejoong juga harus menyesuaikan diri dengan kita dan juga rumah ini. Semua akan berjalan dengan baik nantinya!"hibur Siwon yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Heechul saat ini. "Kau sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk pengasuh dan pengawalnya?"tanya Siwon setelah beberapa saat mereka sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri.

"Sudah, bagaimana jika yang kau katakan itu tidak terjadi? Bagaimana jika Jaejoong membenci kita selamanya? Aku tidak mau itu! Susah payah aku merebutnya dari bajingan Jung itu dan sekarang..."Heechul menghentikan semburan kekesalannya dan memijit pelipisnya yang terasa nyeri.

"Kita lihat saja bagaimana nanti. Sekarang sebaiknya kita berusaha agar dia merasa nyaman dan terbiasa dengan semua perubahan ini."

Heechul setuju dengan saran suaminya itu,"Sebaiknya aku ke dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam. Mungkin saja makanan yang enak bisa sedikit menghibur hatinya dan membuatnya melupakan Jung Yunho!"

.

.

.

.

DRTTTT

Ponsel Jaejoong bergetar pelan saat dia baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Tergesa diraihnya benda kecil itu untuk menjawab panggilan yang ternyata dari Yunho dengan senyum bahagia. Baru beberapa jam dia meninggalkan rumah dan juga kamarnya, namun terasa seperti ratusan tahun yang membuatnya begitu kesal, marah sekaligus merasa ini tidak adil untuknya!

"_**Boo, kau baik-baik saja?"**_suara Yunho terdengar parau dan sedikit putus asa ditelinga Jaejoong yang menggengam erat ponselnya. "Aku merindukanmu, _little angel_..."

Setelah mengatur nafasnya beberapa kali, Jaejoong menjawab dengan nada ringan agar Yunho tidak khawatir tentang keadaannya. "Aku baik-baik saja _hyungie_. Hanya merasa asing dan tidak nyaman. _Nado bogosippo,_ Yunnie-ah..."guman Jaejoong pelan seraya berusaha keras menahan dirinya untuk menjerit jika dia ingin pulang.

"_**Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, nae sarang. Aku yakin ini tidak akan lama. Apa kau butuh sesuatu? Mungkin boneka kesayanganmu atau apa? Besok motor sport dan mobilmu akan diantarkan kesana!"**_diseberang sana Yunho meremas kuat lengan kursinya. Jika menuruti emosi barbarnya maka dia tidak akan peduli pada apapun dan membawa Jaejoong pergi.

Jaejoong tahu Yunho _hyung_-nya sedang berusaha menenangkannya. "Kirimkan saja semua itu, _hyungie._ Aku akan segera mencari map itu! Bisakah kita bertemu besok? Setelah pulang sekolah di apartemen Gangnam?"lagi-lagi Jaejoong bicara dengan cepat namun pelan karena bisa saja ada yang mencuri dengan percakapannya.

"_**Tidak! Jangan pikirkan map itu sekarang. Kau juga tidak boleh ke apartemen Gangnam lagi karena Chansung tahu tempat itu. Temui aku besok di apartemen baru!"**_

Dahi Jaejoong mengeryit bingung,"Apartemen baru? Apa _hyungie_ mencoba selingkuh? Dengan sekretaris tuan Wu yang menyebalkan itu?"tanyanya tajam dan penuh selidik.

Yunho tertawa kecil hingga membuat Jaejoong kesal dan memajukan mulutnya, lupa jika _namja_ Jung itu tidak bisa melihatnya. _**"Kekasih baru? Hmpfh, nama kekasihku itu Jung Jaejoong! Apa kau kenal dengannya, chagiya?"**_nada godaan terdengar jelas dari suara bass Yunho. _**"Baiklah, nanti hyung akan mengirim alamatnya pada Kyung Tak."**_ucapnya kemudian.

"Awas saja jika kau selingkuh selama aku disini, Jung Yunho! Akan kubunuh kau!"ancam Jaejoong yang malu karena dia sempat cemburu hingga Yunho menggodanya.

.

.

.

.

Langkah Heechul terhenti diambang pintu dapur karena dia melihat sosok wanita asing yang diketahuinya sebagai pengasuh Jaejoong sedang sibuk dengan peralatan masak dan tampaknya tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Wanita asing itu juga terlihat begitu dekat dengan Jaejoong yang memaksa agar dia ikut dalam mobil mereka tadi.

"Aku yang akan menyiapkan makanan jadi kau tidak perlu repot, nona...?"Heechul tersenyum ramah sembari mendekati pengasuh Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan sorot menilai.

Christy berbalik dan melihat Choi Heechul sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dia bisa melihat jika sebenarnya_ yeoja_ itu baik dan ramah, mungkin situasi saja yang memaksanya bersikap keras dan terlihat kejam. "Panggil saja aku Christy, nyonya Choi. Aku hanya sedang menyiapkan_ spaghetti_ kesukaan tuan muda. Dia suka makan saat mengerjakan tugas sekolah ataupun saat sedih!"beritahu Christy dengan seulas senyum.

Dia bahkan lebih tahu apa yang disukai Jaejoong daripada aku yang mengaku sebagai ibunya, keluh Heechul dalam hati seraya membayangkan dirinya mungkin terlihat begitu menggelikan di mata Jaejoong. Mengaku sebagai orang tuanya tanpa tahu apapun tentang putra yang dilahirkannya itu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengasuh Jaejoong?"tanya Heechul penasaran, mungkin melalui pengasuh ini dia bisa tahu bagaimana cara mengambil hati Jaejoong yang sepertinya tertutup untuk mereka.

Sekilas saja Christy sudah bisa melihat jika nyonya Choi ini begitu mirip dengan Jaejoong, baik dari wajahnya maupun dari caranya mengorek informasi. "Aku sudah mengasuh tuan muda sejak dia berusia 5 tahun."jawab Christy seraya mengaduk mie dalam panci yang sudah mendidih.

"Sejak awal bajingan itu menemukannya?"tanya Heechul ragu sementar hatinya mencolos saat melihat anggukan serta jawaban lugas Christy. 12 tahun sudah wanita asing ini selalu ada disamping Jaejoong jadi dia pasti tahu semua hal tentang putranya yang sudah dilewatkan Heechul selama ini karena perbuatan egois Yunho.

"Bagaimana dia? Apa dia sering sakit? Apa dia bahagia? Apa dia mendapatkan semua kebutuhannya? Apa saja yang Jung brengsek itu lakukan pada putraku? Bagaimana perlakuan keluarga Jung padanya?"cecar Heechul tanpa jeda pada Christy yang hanya tersenyum maklum dan mulai menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan itu sambil memasak.

"Tuan muda jarang sakit kecuali beberapa kali saat tuan Jung melakukan perjalanan bisnis dan harus meninggalkannya beberapa hari namun setelah tahu hal itu, tuan Jung tidak pernah lagi membiarkan tuan muda sendiri. Dia selalu membawa tuan muda dalam setiap perjalanan bisnisnya. Bahagia? Apa dicintai semua orang itu termasuk dalam kategori bahagia? Atau semua keinginannya akan dipenuhi itu bisa dikatakan bahagia?"dengan nada ringan Christy balik bertanya pada Choi Heechul yang terlihat tidak percaya pada ucapannya.

Heechul terdiam mendengar uraian dari wanita asing yang sepertinya sangat mengenal dan tahu segalanya tentang Jaejoong, lebih baik darinya. "Jung itu...Apa dia pernah menyakiti Jaejoong? Apa dia sering membuat putraku menangis?"tanya Heechul lirih, menekan rasa sedih dalam hatinya.

"Tidak pernah! Tuan Jung mungkin akan mati jika tuan muda sakit atau dipisahkan lama darinya! Anda tahu? Saat tuan muda berumur 7 tahun, dia demam tinggi dan mengalami kejang. Tuan Jung membiarkan lengannya digigit hingga berdarah karena dokter keluarga dalam perjalanan. Setelah itu hampir 2 hari dia tidak tidur dan menjaga tuan muda di rumah sakit!"

Senyum sinis tanpa sadar terukir dibibir Heechul,"Kau yakin kita membicarakan Jung yang sama? Kau lihat bukan bagaimana dia memperlakukan kami?"tanyanya pada Christy yang malah tertawa kecil seolah dia sedang mengatakan lelucon garing.

"Tuan Jung memang arogan, pemarah dan sedikit kejam namun itu tidak pernah berlaku untuk tuan muda. Dia sangat menyayangi Jaejoongie, bahkan selalu memprioritaskan kepentingannya diatas segalanya."

.

.

.

"Sedang membicarakan aku rupanya! Kedengarannya sangat seru, lanjutkan saja!"

Suara lembut yang menyela obrolan serius Heechul dan Christy itu sedikit mengejutkan Heechul yang langsung terlihat gugup sedangkan Christy hanya tersenyum simpul seraya kembali menata _spaghetti_ yang dibuatnya. Dia tidak merasa takut dengan tatapan kesal Jaejoong padanya karena menurutnya harus ada yang bisa membuat keluarga Choi mengerti jika semua keributan ini tidak perlu terjadi jika mereka semua bisa duduk dan bicara dengan tenang!

"Anda terlihat sangat segar, tuan muda. Apa mau makan sekarang? Ini hampir lewat jam makan yang biasa."seru Christy yang mulai membantu pelayan lain menata meja makan.

"Ya, aku lapar sekali, Miss Christy. Jangan lupa kejunya!"

Dengan santai seolah tidak terjadi apapun dan tidak mendengar percakapan tadi Jaejoong mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan yang tampaknya masih baru itu. Tangannya memainkan _game _di ponselnya dengan wajah datar. Dia terlalu lelah untuk berdebat atau berpikir tentang bagaimana hadapi kedua orang tua kandungnya yang sekarang sudah duduk dan sedang menatapnya.

"Apa lagi makanan kesukaanmu, chagiya? Kau kurus sekali."Heechul tersenyum lebar, ini moment yang sudah ditunggunya sejak tahu putranya masih hidup. Duduk bersama untuk makan malam keluarga.

Jika tidak sedang merasa kesal pada Heechul mungkin Jaejoong akan segera menjawab dengan penuh semangat apa saja yang disukainya namun karena dia sedang dalam mode merajuk maka hanya beberapa kata datar yang keluar dari mulutnya hingga membuat Chansung yang duduk disamping tertawa kecil.

"Introgasi saja Miss Christy dan aku tidak kurus."

Tanpa sengaja Jaejoong menangkap senyum kecil dibibir Choi Siwon yang terus menatapnya. Otaknya berputar cepat dan sebuah ide melintas dikepalanya hingga dia menyeringai kecil dalam hati. Mungkin akan lebih mudah untuknya mengubah pikiran Siwon daripada Heechul yang keras kepala!

"Jaejoong suka semua buah, dia juga suka _shopping_, music, mobil_ sport_, _credit card _dan yang paling penting_ uri_ Jaejoongie suka Jung Yunho!"jawab Chansung panjang lebar seraya mengerling nakal pada Jaejoong yang hanya mendengus malas.

Jemari Heechul meremas erat serbet yang digenggamnya saat mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Chansung dengan ringan. "Hmpfh, sejak kapan kau jadi assisten Jaejoongie?"sindir Heechul tajam pada Chansung yang hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan cengiran lebar.

Meja makan ini memang terasa ramai dan hangat. Sangat berbeda dengan suasana_ mansion_ Jung yang sepi dan tenang karena Jaejoong biasanya hanya makan berdua dengan Yunho sembari membicarakan apa yang saja yang mereka lakukan seharian. Mengingat Yunho membuat mata Jaejoong kembali memanas dan keinginannya untuk pulang semakin berkobar!

"_Apa hyungie sudah makan atau hyungie sedang tenggalam dalam tumpukan dokumen untuk menghilangkan rasa frustasinya?",_tebak Jaejoong dalam hati karena dia begitu khawatir pada Yunho yang sedang sendirian di rumah besar mereka.

Christy bisa melihat jika Jaejoong sedang melamun,"Ini dia, makan yang banyak dan habiskan _juice_ anda. Ingat besok ada ujian di sekolah dan kurangi bermain _game_."ujar Christy cerewet seperti biasanya walaupun Jaejoong hanya mendengus malas dan meletakkan ponselnya.

Siwon terlihat takjub melihat putranya duduk diantara mereka dan sedang melahap _spaghetti_ yang dibuatkan pengasuhnya dengan penuh selera. "Kau ingin makan yang lain, Joongie? _Dessert _mungkin?"tanyanya penuh semangat pada Jaejoong yang sekarang meneguk cepat_ juice_-nya.

"Tidak, _appa. Gumawo,_ Ini sudah cukup. Permisi, aku harus belajar untuk ujian besok!"pamit Jaejoong dengan senyum tipis pada Siwon yang merasa hatinya menghangat karena tampaknya Jaejoong lebih bisa menerima dirinya daripada Heechul yang merengut penuh benci pada suaminya.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : **Bacalah dengan bijak dan jangan hanya menilai dari 1 sisi/ sudut pandang. Jika tak suka dan menganggap cerita ini pro Yunho, maka silakan klik back! Hormati DLDR! Jangan buang-buang waktu untuk menulis essay!**


	38. Chapter 37

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, NO BASHING, NO WAR, NO COPY PASTE**

**.**

**GK SUKA SILAKAN KLIK BACK!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****37**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

.

.

.

.

**ORION CORP**

"Apa menurutmu Choi Siwon akan tahu apa yang aku lakukan?"

Kwon Boa melirik sekilas kekasihnya yang terlihat gelisah. Dia tahu pasti apa yang sedang menggelayuti benak Taecyeon yang sedang menatap kearah jendela besar yang menunjukkan kerlipan ratusan lampu warna-warni yang membuat malam di Seoul terlihat indah walau pun kehidupan yang berlangsung tidaklah seindah itu.

"Kenapa kalau dia tahu? Kau tidak melakukan apapun!"ujar Boa ringan seraya mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan _namja_ berwajah keras yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak di New York dan sekarang menjadi calon suaminya.

Ok Taecyeon menyandarkan dagunya di bahu ramping Boa yang selalu bisa mengerti dan memahami jika dia bukanlah seorang _namja_ baik hati yang selalu berjalan lurus sesuai peraturan. Seumur hidupnya Taecyeon banyak sekali melakukan kesalahan namun disamping semua itu, Taecyeon juga selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Tapi bagaimana pun juga 2 dari 4 mobil yang mengejar Hwang Min adalah orang suruhanku! Secara tidak langsung aku juga ikut menyebabkan kecelakaan itu!"Taecyeon berguman pelan dengan mata terpenjam.

Dengan gemas Boa memukul bahu tunangannya yang sedang tampak frustasi itu,"Hukum hanya melihat hitam dan putih_, dear_. Kau memang memerintahkan mereka tapi kau tidak menyebabkan mobil itu terlempar ke jurang. Itu murni kecelakaan! Jika memang harus dicari pihak yang bersalah, maka itu adalah pengemudi truk yang datang dari arah berlawanan!"tegas Boa dengan suara tajam yang tak mau dibantah.

Helaan nafas frustasi keluar dari bibir tegas Taecyeon, dia khawatir sekaligus kesal karena peristiwa yang sudah terjadi belasan tahun yang lalu itu sekarang terasa menghantuinya dan mungkin saja bisa mengubah masa depannya. "Kau harus melakukan apapun agar aku bisa mengelak dari semua tuduhan! Pastikan mereka tidak akan bisa mendekatiku!"tuntut Taecyeon dengan wajah keras pada Boa yang hanya tertawa kecil dan mengangguk yakin.

"Kau meragukan pengacara terbaik di Negara ini?"sombong _yeoja_ bermarga Kwon itu seraya memeluk erat leher Taecyeon yang menatap dingin pada gelapnya langit malam yang dipenuhi awan hitam itu.

.

.

.

.

**CHOI'S **

Dengan kesal Heechul membanting garpunya saat sosok Jaejoong yang diikuti pengawalnya sudah menghilang dari ruang makan. "Dia mengacuhkanku tapi tersenyum padamu dan memanggilmu,_ appa_? Apa aku tak salah dengar, CHOI SIWON-SII? INI SANGAT TIDAK ADIL! MEMANGNYA APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN UNTUKNYA?"berang _yeoja _Choi itu penuh amarah pada Siwon yang hanya berbagi tawa acuh dengan Chansung yang terbahak keras hingga mengeluarkan airmata.

"Dia sedang melancarkan perang dingin pada anda, nyonya Choi."guman Christy yang juga ikut tersenyum sambil membereskan peralatan makan Jaejoong. Dia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan tatapan bertanya 3 pasang mata yang sedang menunggunya melanjutkan ucapannya tadi.

Akhirnya Heechul mendesah kesal, sepertinya dia memang harus menyerah dulu saat ini dan mencari tahu semua hal tentang Jaejoong dari Christy sebelum bisa mendekati lagi putranya yang sedikit pembangkang itu. "Jelaskan pada kami apa maksud ucapanmu itu, Christy!"desis Heechul yang masih gusar dengan perlakuan Jaejoong tadi.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kalian tahu, tuan muda itu sangat sensitive, dia benci dikekang dan dipaksa. Dia juga sedikit egois, mungkin karena selama ini tuan Jung selalu menuruti permintaannya namun pada dasarnya Jaejoongie sangat baik hati. Saat ini dia hanya sedang marah pada kalian dan pada situasi yang membuatnya sedih dan bingung, terlebih kalian memaksanya untuk pergi dari tuan Jung dan rumah tempat dia tumbuh besar!"jelas Christy pelan tanpa nada menyalahkan.

Dalam sudut hati terdalamnya, Heechul tahu jika semua yang dikatakan Christy itu benar adanya namun dia tidak akan mengakuinya dengan gamblang. "Tapi kenapa dia mau tersenyum pada suamiku yang bodoh itu?"tanya Heechul masih dengan nada tidak terima.

"Karena _samchon_ terlihat lebih tenang dalam menghadapi masalah ini dan juga _samchon_ tidak menampar_ hyung_ kesayangannya. Mungkin!"seru Chansung cepat saat dilihatnya Heechul sudah mengangkat tangan akan memukulnya.

Christy mengangguk setuju dengan jawaban Chansung, ternyata ada juga orang yang mengerti tentang Jaejoong di rumah ini. Sekarang Christy mulai yakin jika mereka tidak akan lama tinggal disini. Semua hanya butuh saling pengertian dari kedua pihak dan tuan muda kesayangannya akan segera kembali tertawa bahagia seperti biasanya.

"Anda benar. Jadi saranku, bersikaplah lebih lunak maka tuan muda akan luluh dan anda berdua bisa mendapatkan kembali cinta putra anda yang hilang. Menyudutkan tuan Jung hanya akan menambah masalah untuk anda berdua karena Jaejoongie sangat menyayangi tuan Jung lebih dari apapun!"

Dari sudut matanya Siwon bisa melihat wajah Heechul berubah pias mendengar semua ucapan pengasuh Jaejoong yang tampak sangat mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. "Terima kasih, Christy karena kau sudah mau menjelaskan pada kami."ucap Siwon dengan senyum tulus.

.

.

.

.

"Pasang penyadap di seluruh rumah ini karena aku harus segera menemukan map biru yang digunakan_ appa_ Choi untuk mengancam _hyungie_. Aku yakin sekali map itu ada diantara ruang kerja atau kamar tidur mereka!"

Kyung Tak mengangguk mengerti seraya membuka pintu kamar untuk Jaejoong dan ikut masuk dalam kamar luas yang sebenarnya begitu mirip dengan kamar_ namja_ cantik itu di _mansion_ Jung, bahkan sedikit lebih mewah karena seluruh perabot di kamar ini masih baru.

Dengan malas Jaejoong menjatuhkan dirinya didepan meja belajar barunya. Dia sama sekali tidak suka dengan permukaan meja yang tampak kosong itu. Meja belajarnya di mansion Jung dipenuhi dengan foto-foto liburannya dengan Yunho, fotonya dengan para sepupunya, orangtuanya dan juga_ hyung_ jahilnya, Yoochun. Tidak ketinggalan rumus matematika hingga surat cinta aneh yang diberikan beberapa _namja_ di Phoenix padanya.

"Akan segera kulakukan tuan muda. Malam ini juga!"sahut Kyung Tak tenang saat mulai membuka semua koper Jaejoong dan mengeluarkan isinya agar Christy bisa menyusunnya nanti. "Besok sepulang sekolah, aku akan menjemput tuan muda."ucap Kyung Tak pelan sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu.

Jaejoong yang sedang menelungkup diatas meja belajar menghela nafas kecil sebelum menatap malas pada pengawalnya. "_Hyungie_ sudah bilang padaku tadi. Oh ya, besok _motor sport _dan beberapa barangku akan dikirim kesini. Tolong pastikan _ahjumma_ itu tidak membuangnya!"pesan Jaejoong pada Kyung Tak yang selalu pendiam itu.

"Tentu saja, tuan muda. Ingat jangan tidur terlalu larut, tuan Jung akan marah nanti!"guman Kyung Tak sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu.

.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

Ditengah ranjang besar yang biasa ditempatinya bersama malaikat tercintanya, Jung Yunho tengah berbaring dengan ponsel yang setia ada ditelinganya. Hampir 1 jam sudah dia membujuk dan menghibur Jaejoong yang tidak bisa memejamkan mata karena _namja_ cantik itu memang selalu susah tidur jika dia ada ditempat asing.

"_**Hyungie, bogosippo...Aku mau pulang..."**_

Suara Jaejoong yang memelas dan sedikit terisak itu hampir saja mendorong Yunho berbuat gila seperti mendatangi rumah Choi dan menculik Jaejoong dari sana namun logikanya mencegah melakukan hal gila itu. Jaejoong akan semakin sulit diraihnya jika dia berbuat nekat untuk menentang keluarga Choi.

"Sabarlah, _nae sarang_. Sekarang tutup matamu dan tidurlah. Kau harus sekolah besok, sudah tidak takut dengan Lee _seonsangnim_?"bujuk Yunho lagi dengan membawa nama salah satu guru yang ditakuti_ namja_ cantik itu.

Terdengar suara dengus keras Jaejoong sebelum suara lembut itu kembali terdengar,"_**Tentu saja takut! Kau tahu, hyung? Dia bahkan berani menghukumku dan Changmin untuk membersihkan toilet! Menyebalkan sekali! Seharusnya harabojie memecatnya saja!"**_adunya sengit hingga Yunho tertawa kecil. "_**Arra, aku akan tidur tapi hyung harus janji tidak boleh mematikan ponselnya!**_"suara Jaejoong terdengar memaksa.

"_Saranghae, little angel."_bisik Yunho saat didengarnya suara nafas teratur Jaejoong yang sudah terlelap.

.

.

.

**CHOI'S**

Itu menjadi malam pertama Jaejoong jauh dari Yunho yang selalu bersamanya setiap jam, hari, dan bulan selama 12 tahun. Gelisah membuatnya sulit untuk tidur walaupun semalaman Yunho menghiburnya. Perasaannya yang kacau membuat pagi pertamanya bersama keluarga Choi berakhir buruk. Jaejoong dibangunkan Christy dalam keadaan kesal, terlebih kepalanya terasa sedikit sakit.

Dengan menghentakkan kakinya _namja _berparas rupawan itu turun dari lantai 2 diikuti Kyung Tak yang hanya diam membawakan ransel dan beberapa bukunya. Wajah Jaejoong merengut kesal, semua yang ada ditempat ini tidak disukainya! Dia ingin segera pulang ke rumahnya!

"Ayo sarapan dulu, _chagiya. Eomma_ sudah menyiapkan roti panggang dengan selai _strawberry _kesukaanmu."sapa Heechul riang begitu melihat Jaejoong turun untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Dia sudah menyiapkan sarapan kesukaan putranya itu berdasarkan saran Christy yang sedang menyiapkan segelas susu.

_Mood_ Jaejoong sedang ada dalam titik terendah hingga dia hanya melirik sekilas meja makan yang dipenuhi menu sarapan sebelum menatap Heechul yang sedang menunggu jawabannya dengan sorat aneh. "_Mianhe_, tapi aku hanya akan minum susunya. Rumah ini jauh dari sekolahku jadi aku tidak mau terlambat!"serunya datar seraya meneguk susu yang disodorkan Christy padanya.

"Tapi, sayang..."suara Heechul menghilang saat dia melihat isyarat dari Siwon yang memintanya untuk tidak memaksakan kehendaknya.

"Aku pergi dulu _appa!"_pamit Jaejoong kemudian pada Siwon yang segera mengangguk dengan senyum lebar yang hampir membelah wajah tampannya.

Dengan bahagia _namja_ Choi itu memeluk ringan tubuh ramping Jaejoong. "Hati-hati dan belajarlah dengan baik."seru Siwon tanpa peduli pada tatapan Heechul yang seperti ingin membunuhnya dengan pisau roti yang sedang dipegangnya. "Apa? Cemburu karena Jaejoong bisa menerimaku? Ckck, aku ini memang_ namja_ paling beruntung!"Siwon tertawa bahagia setelah Jaejoong berjalan pergi dari ruang makan.

Dengan kesal Heechul membanting keras pisau yang dipegangnya. Dia benci sekaligus iri pada Siwon yang sepertinya lebih mudah diterima Jaejoong, padahal suaminya itu tidak berusaha sedikit pun. Ini sangat tidak adil!

"Kau menyebalkan, Choi!"berang Heechul. "Bagaimana cara aku bisa mengambil hatinya? Kau lihat matanya itu Wonnie? Dia seolah sedang menghukumku dan menyalahkan aku karena harus berpisah dengan Yunho! Apa kita salah? Apa kita terlalu tergesa?"Heechul begitu bingung bagaimana caranya mendapatkan hati Jaejoong.

"Dia hanya butuh waktu dan yang kita lakukan tidak salah! Bersabarlah!"guman Siwon perlahan.

Dalam hati Chansung menyesali sikap keras sang _imo_ yang sekarang malah membuat dirinya sendiri frustasi karena Jaejoong bersikap dingin dan menjaga jarak. "Kuharap _baby _Joongie akan kembali ceria dan bersemangat seperti saat aku pertama bertemu dengannya di kantor _ELLE_."seru Chansung seraya melanjutkan sarapannya.

.

.

.

.

**PHOENIX SHS**

"Bagaimana? Apa mereka memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Apa kau dikurung di penjara bawah tanah yang bau dan banyak tikus? Apa kau diberi makan? Apa kau dianiaya dengan cambuk atau mungkin alat setrum? Sepertinya _ahjumma _Choi itu sangat kejam!"

PLAKKKK...

"AWWWW! Kau mau membunuhku, sepupu gila?"

Changmin memekik kuat saat Jaejoong tanpa perasaan memukul kepalanya dengan kamus bahasa Prancis super tebal yang ada ditangannya. Wajah _namja _cantik itu bahkan tidak menunjukkan rasa kasihan sedikit pun saat Changmin mengusap kepalanya yang pasti sudah memar itu.

"Siapa suruh mulutmu begitu mengerikan! Walau menyebalkan dan membuatku ingin menjerit marah, mereka itu orangtuaku dan tidak mungkin mengurungku dalam penjara bau seperti ucapan asalmu tadi!"suara Jaejoong terdengar sengit.

"Aku hanya bertanya, _pabbo!_ Ini bentuk perhatianku! Dasar tidak tahu diri!"maki Changmin kesal dengan mata melotot pada Jaejoong yang terlihat acuh dan tidak berniat menbalas ucapannya lagi.

"Tuan muda!"

Panggilan itu menghentikan perdebatan aneh antara Changmin dan Jaejoong yang segera berbalik ke sumber suara dan melihat Kyung Tak sedang berjalan cepat kearah mereka dengan tangan membawa sebuah kotak bekal. "Ini dari tuan Jung. Katanya anda harus makan sebelum jam pertama dimulai."

"_Hyungie_ ada disini? Aku mau bertemu!"Jaejoong tersenyum lebar seraya meraih kotak bekalnya dari Kyung Tak dan segera berjalan cepat menuju ke gerbang sekolah diikuti Changmin yang terus mengejeknya tentang anak manja yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa _samchon_-nya.

"Tuan Jung sudah pergi karena ada rapat pagi ini, dia akan menjemput anda sepulang sekolah nanti!"

Seruan datar itu langsung menghentikan langkah setengah berlari Jaejoong dan membuat senyum lebar dibibir merah itu hilang dalam sekejab meski tangannya memeluk erat kotak bekal kesayangannya. Kenapa begitu sulit baginya sekarang untuk bertemu Yunho? Apa akan selalu seperti ini?

.

.

.

.

"Kapan kau akan tersenyum dan memelukku seperti itu, Joongie?"

Choi Heechul mengeluh kesal dengan ekspresi marah, tangannya mencengkram kuat kemudi yang dipegangnya. Awalnya siang ini dia begitu bersemangat untuk menjemput Jaejoong pulang sekolah seperti yang dilakukan orang tua lainnya dan mungkin mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan makan siang dan berbelanja karena menurut Christy, putranya itu sangat suka berbelanja dan _ice cream._

Namun apa yang terjadi, diseberang jalan sana, tepatnya didepan gerbang Phoenix yang dipenuhi para murid, Heechul melihat Jaejoong sedang berjalan sambil tertawa riang dengan Jung Yunho yang merangkul erat bahu ramping remaja yang masih mengenakan seragam itu. Keduanya seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu dan tampak bahagia sebelum masuk dalam sebuah _audy_ hitam.

"Aku benci padamu Yunho! Kembalikan putraku!"desis Heechul saat memutuskan dia akan mengikuti kemana_ namja_ Jung yang sudah merebut semua kasih sayang Jaejoong itu akan membawa putranya pergi.

Dalam hatinya Heechul sedikit mencuragai hubungan kedua _namja_ beda usia itu, dia merasa sikap Yunho sebagai seorang_ hyung_ terlalu berlebihan. Adakah saudara yang saling memeluk dan berbisik mesra seperti yang dilakukan Jaejoong dan Yunho? Adakah saudara yang rela menceraikan istrinya hanya karena adiknya tidak menyukai istrinya itu?

"_Mereka bahkan lebih terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih!"_bisik sisi jahat Heechul yang berusaha keras diabaikannya.

.

.

.

.

**COEX**

"Kupikir kau akan mencoba menghindariku."

Choi Siwon menyapa dingin_ namja_ yang baru saja duduk didepannya di salah satu_ cafe_ disekitar pusat perkantoran Seoul. Dia tidak ingin menunda pertemuan ini setelah berhasil mendapatkan putranya. Harus ada penjelasan dari Ok Taecyeon karena dia merasa sudah dimanipulasi selama bertahun-tahun.

"Aku bukan pengecut dan tahu sekali tujuan dibalik pertemuan ini. Kau ingin mengkonfirmasi keterlibatanku dan Yunho tentang kecelakaan yang dialami sepupumu, bukan?"todong Taecyeon langsung dengan nada tegas sesuai dengan saran yang diberikan Boa padanya saat tahu jika Choi Siwon menghubunginya.

Seringai tipis terukir dibibir Siwon, dia sangat mengenal sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba saja menjauh darinya sejak tahu dirinya akan menikahi Heechul 20 tahun yang lalu. "Aku salut padamu yang selalu bisa mendapatkan informasi dengan cepat. Baik, sekarang jelaskan padaku semuanya tanpa ada kebohongan apapun atau akan kulaksanakan ancamanku pada Yunho, kali ini dengan kau didalamnya!"desis Siwon dingin dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

Taecyeon juga tidak ingin masalah ini berlanjut karena dia punya banyak hal yang harus segera dilakukannya,"Aku memang orang yang membeli lahan itu melalui beberapa perusahaan kecil namun satu hal yang harus kutekankan disini. Aku apalagi Yunho tidak terlibat dalam kecelakaan itu!"Taecyeon menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat raut wajah Siwon mengeras dengan tangan terkepal erat.

"Yunho bahkan tidak tahu jika aku membeli lahan itu hingga aku muncul di Athena 1 minggu setelah Hwang Min menanda tangani perjanjian itu."lanjut Taecyeon dengan nada tenang menjelaskan semua kejadian itu dengan rinci tanpa mengurangi atau menambah sesuatu karena seburuk apapun hubungan mereka sekarang, Choi Siwon tetap pernah menjadi sahabatnya.

Untuk sesaat keheningan mencekam tercipta diantara 2_ namja_ yang pernah menghabiskan masa muda mereka bersama. "Kenapa kau meminta orang suruhanmu mengejar mobil Hwang Min? Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau?"desis Siwon marah. Meski bukan penyebab langsung tapi tetap saja orang tua Chansung meninggal karena berusaha menghindari kejaran mobil orang suruhan Taecyeon.

"Karena aku ingin dia menjual lagi sebagian lahannya yang lain."jawab Taecyeon jujur.

Tinju Siwon terkepal, ingin sekali dia menghajar Taecyeon yang sepertinya menganggap dirinya sama sekali tidak bersalah. "Kau memang bajingan, Ok Taecyeon! Aku tahu kenapa kau lakukan semua ini! Baik, hukum memang tidak bisa menyalahkanmu tapi kau harus tahu karena ulahmu seorang anak kehilangan kedua orangtuanya!"kecam Siwon keras sebelum meninggalkan cafe itu.

"Dan aku kehilangan _yeoja_ yang kucintai karena kau, Choi Siwon!"desis Taecyeon dingin.

.

.

.

.

"Apa apartemen baru kita itu sebagus yang di Gangnam? Aku sudah tidak sabar melihatnya _hyungie_! Kamarku di rumah Choi sangat membosankan! Tidak ada foto kita dan juga semua boneka kesayanganku! Apa _hyungie_ sudah mengirim semua barangku?"

Sambil memacu cepat mobilnya Yunho terus tertawa kecil mendengar suara penuh semangat Jaejoong yang sedang mengeluhkan segala hal yang semalam terjadi padanya seolah Yunho belum tahu semua itu walaupun dengan sabar _namja_ Jung itu tetap menanggapinya.

"Tentu saja lebih bagus dan lebih luas. Sebosan apa sampai kau meminta _ahjumma _Song mengirimkan foto keluarga kita yang ada di ruang tamu?"sindir Yunho sambil mencubit gemas pipi _chubby_ yang sudah merona merah itu. "Apa perlu foto-foto liburan kita ke Disneyland juga dikirim kesana?"goda Yunho lagi seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jaejoong yang mendelik kesal padanya.

DRTTTT...

Baru saja Jaejoong akan membalas godaan Yunho itu saat ponsel _namja_ Jung itu bergetar pelan dan menunjukkan nama Kyung Tak. "Jawab ponsel itu,_ chagiya_. Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting hingga Kyung Tak menghubungiku!"pinta Yunho yang juga melihat kearah ponsel itu.

Segera Jaejoong menyambar ponsel itu dan menjawabnya. "_Hyungie_ sedang mengemudi. Apa ada yang penting?"tanya Jaejoong begitu mendengar sapaan formal pengawalnya pada Yunho yang sedang meliriknya penasaran.

"_**Nyonya Choi sedang mengikuti mobil kalian, tuan muda."**_

"Baik, aku mengerti_, ahjussi."_

Jaejoong langsung mematikan ponsel Yunho dan menatap cepat ke jalanan di belakang mereka dan benar saja dia melihat mobil putih milik Heechul berada tak jauh dari _audy _Yunho yang sedang menuju apartemen baru mereka. "_Hyungie _putar balik sekarang! _Ahjumma_ Choi mengikuti kita!"beritahu Jaejoong cepat pada Yunho yang langsung ikut melirik kearah kaca spion.

Dengan gerakan cepat Yunho memutar kemudi mobilnya dan berbelok ke jalan lain. Raut wajahnya mengeras menahan kekesalan pada Heechul yang tampaknya tidak akan membiarkan dirinya untuk bersama Jaejoong yang sekarang terlihat begitu sedih. Tanpa suara Yunho menarik tubuh ramping itu mendekat padanya.

"Kita makan siang saja, _nae sarang._ Heechul itu sangat keras kepala dan dia tidak akan berhenti sampai kau mau menerimanya. Kalau ingin rencana kecilmu itu berhasil, kau harus belajar untuk memahaminya_, chagiya_."guman Yunho pelan.

"Ini sungguh melelahkan, _hyung."_gerutu Jaejoong sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yunho yang mencium sekilas keningnya. "Apa dia akan melunak jika aku bersikap baik? Apa mungkin dia akan merestui kita, Yunho-ah?"suara lembut itu terdengar bergetar pelan.

Perlahan Yunho meremas kuat jemari ramping yang terlihat rapuh itu. Dia tidak suka melihat malaikat kecilnya yang selalu tertawa ceria ini bersedih, untuk itu Yunho akan mencari cara segila apapun agar Heechul atau Siwon mau tak mau harus menerima hubungannya dengan Jaejoong.

"Mungkin, jangan terlalu khawatir, _chagiya _karena sekeras apapun Heechul, dia akan selalu menyayangimu. Kau itu putra kandungnya, bukan? Bahkan sikap kalian begitu mirip!"senyum lebar terulas dibibir tebal Yunho saat dilihatnya Jaejoong mendelik tajam padanya.

"Jung Yunho! Aku tidak mirip dengan _ahjumma_ itu!"bantah Jaejoong dengan nada tinggi.

.

.

.

**SATU MINGGU KEMUDIAN**

Tidak banyak yang berubah selama 1 minggu yang terasa bagaikan seabad bagi Yunho maupun Jaejoong yang terpaksa harus tinggal terpisah dan hanya bisa bertemu saat remaja cantik itu pulang dari sekolah karena Choi Heechul melarang keras Yunho menginjakkan kakinya di rumah Choi meski Jaejoong sempat melawannya dengan pulang ke_ mansion_ Jung diam-diam dan membuat semua orang panic mencarinya.

Kemarahan Heechul itu terpicu karena dirinya kesal pada Yunho yang menurutnya sudah begitu lancang mengirimkan begitu banyak barang Jaejoong ke rumah mereka tanpa izin darinya. Apa gunanya Jaejoong tinggal bersamanya jika hampir setiap saat putranya itu sibuk bicara dan mengadukan semua hal yang terjadi melalui ponsel pada _namja_ brengsek yang ingin sekali dibunuhnya itu.

Hubungan Jaejoong dengan Choi Siwon berjalan semakin baik, remaja itu bahkan tidak canggung lagi saat Siwon menanyakan apa saja yang dilakukannya sehari-hari. Jaejoong juga mau memeluk dan mencium _appa_-nya itu dengan tawa ceria saat Siwon menghadiahkannya sebuah mantel indah yang disukainya. Dia bahkan mau ikut saat Chansung mengajaknya ke acara pemotretan.

Melihat semua orang disekitarnya mulai bisa diterima Jaejoong membuat Heechul yang merasa putranya itu masih menjauhinya harus menekan keras kuat rasa egois dan marah yang terasa memenuhi dirinya hingga akhirnya Heechul memutuskan mungkin cara agar Jaejoong mau menerimanya hanya ada 1.

"Aku ingin kita semua kembali ke Amerika minggu depan."umum Heechul tegas malam itu dengan senyum lebar yang membuat semua orang yang sedang duduk mengelilingi meja makan terkejut dan langsung menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

Tangan Jaejoong menggenggam kuat gelas minuman yang ingin sekali dilemparkannya. Dia tahu sekali tujuan dari _eomma_-nya ini ingin kembali ke Amerika dan Choi Heechul salah besar jika berpikir seorang Jung Jaejoong akan diam dan mengikuti semua perintahnya begitu saja. Sampai kapan pun Jaejoong tidak akan meninggalkan Seoul tanpa Jung Yunho disisinya!

"Aku tidak akan ikut!"serunya seraya menatap tajam pada Heechul sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan itu.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NOTE AUTHOR : Okey, masalah Taecyeon selesai. Thanks always untuk semua yang masih setia mengikuti EA ya. Maybe akan selesai dalam 2 chapter lagi.

SEE YOU ^^


	39. Chapter 38 -DIA HYUNG ATAU NAMJACHINGU-?

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, NO BASHING, NO WAR, NO COPY PASTE**

**.**

**GK SUKA SILAKAN KLIK BACK!**

**.**

**SPECIAL FOR : HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO XIAO BYUN **

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****38**

**_'_****_I will do everything for you, love '_**

.

.

.

**ATHENA CORP**

"Bagus sekali, Kyung Tak. Aku tahu kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan!"

Senyum puas terulas tipis di bibir Yunho saat memuji kerja pengawal pribadi Jaejoong yang sudah bekerja pada mereka selama bertahun-tahun. Map biru yang sekarang ada ditangannya adalah senjata yang pernah digunakan Siwon dan Heechul untuk mengancamnya hingga pasangan Choi itu bisa merebut Jaejoong dari sisinya.

"Tapi, tuan...Bagaimana dengan keputusan nyonya Choi itu? Waktu anda tidak banyak!"ujar Kyung Tak dengan wajah khawatir yang tidak disembunyikannya.

Sepasang mata musang Yunho berubah tajam saat memikirkan apa yang baru diutarakan Kyung Tak. Dia tahu_ namja_ seusia dirinya itu juga pasti tidak rela harus berpisah dengan Jaejoong yang sudah belasan tahun dijaganya itu. "Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka membawa Jaejoong pergi karena suka atau pun tidak, saat ini Jaejoong adalah seorang Jung menurut hukum. Aku bisa menggunakan cara itu untuk menuduh mereka berusaha melakukan penculikan!"suara Yunho terdengar begitu yakin meski dia tahu semua bukti yang dimilikinya akan terpatahkan jika pasangan Choi itu menunjukkan bukti tes DNA Jaejoong dengan mereka.

"Dari pengamatan saya melalui CCTV itu tampaknya tuan Choi dan juga keponakan mereka tidak setuju dengan keinginan nyonya Choi itu. Mereka berdebat hebat!"

"Awasi saja mereka dan jaga Jaejoong selama dia ada dirumah itu. Pastikan pada Christy untuk tidak pernah lalai mengawasi Choi Heechul. Dia bisa saja berbuat nekat!"

Setelah memerintahkan beberapa hal Yunho meminta Kyung Tak pergi. Ditengah ruangan kantornya yang hanya berisi suara dari pendingin ruangan, Yunho memikirkan jalan apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya untuk mencegah Heechul membawa Jaejoong pergi. Tangisan keras dari_ namja_ cantik itu terus saja tergiang dalam kepalanya dan membuat Yunho hampir menyerah untuk pergi memohon pada Heechul.

.

**_"_****_Mereka mau membawaku pergi ke Amerika! Hyungie datang dan bawa aku pulang sekarang juga! Aku tidak mau tinggal disini lagi!"_**

_Suara jeritan tertahan Jaejoong itu begitu mengejutkan Yunho hingga hampir menjatuhkan gelas minuman yang ada ditangannya dan membuat Yoochun menatap bingung padanya yang tiba-tiba berdiri. "Katakan dengan jelas, chagiya. Hapus dulu airmatamu itu!"perintah Yunho tajam karena dia bisa merasakan saat ini Jaejoong sedang berusaha menahan tangisannya._

_Selama beberapa detik hanya suara helaan nafas Jaejoong yang terdengar olehnya. Yunho tahu saat ini pasti malaikat kecilnya itu sedang sibuk menghapus airmata dan mengatur nafasnya. "Sudah lebih tenang? Sekarang jelaskan padaku semuanya."perintah Yunho lagi. kali ini dengan nada lembut yang akan menenangkan Jaejoongie-nya._

**_"_****_Ahjumma Choi memutuskan mereka akan kembali ke Amerika minggu depan. Aku tidak mau ikut dengannya. Hyungie...Kau harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegahnya!_**_"__tidak ada lagi suara yang bergetar karena menahan tangis. Sekarang suara lembut itu terdengar tajam dan penuh tuntatan._

_Setiap kata itu begitu mengejutkan yunho hingga tanpa sadar dia berjalan kearah perapian tempat puluhan foto jaejoong terpajang rapi. "Dia tidak akan bisa melakukan itu. Buang semua ketakutanmu itu.."guman Yunho yakin setelah berhasil mengendalikan rasa takutnya akan kehilangan Jaejoong. "Sialan kau Heenim! Berani sekali kau ingin memisahkan kami lebih dari ini!",maki Yunho dalam hati._

**_"_****_Bagaimana mungkin kau begitu yakin, hyung? Ahjumma itu selalu saja bisa membuat appa Choi setuju dengan pendapatnya! Bahkan dia hampir memindahkan sekolahku jika saja appa Jung tidak datang dan bicara padanya."_**

_Dengan cepat Yunho bisa membaca ketakutan yang terselip dalam setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulut Jaejoong yang pasti sedang mengigit jarinya. "Dengar, chagiya. Kita akan melakukan sesuatu agar mereka tidak bisa membawamu pergi namun untuk saat ini, aku ingin kau merubah sedikit sikapmu."_

**_"_****_Apa? Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar mereka tidak bisa membawaku pergi!"_**_seru Jaejoong cepat. Dia baru 17 tahun dan semua masalah yang membanjiri hidupnya saat ini mulai dirasanya terlalu berat._

_Dalam diam Yunho terus menimbang keputusan tergesanya ini. Jika dia terus berkeras dan menggunakan cara kasar maka bisa dipastikan Heechul juga akan membalasnya dengan sikap yang tak kalah keras. Dia sangat mengenal watak yeoja yang menjadi sahabat terbaiknya selama bertahun-tahun selain Taecyeon. Cara mengubah pendirian keras Heechul hanya satu dan mungkin hanya Jaejoong yang bisa melakukannya._

_"__Hyungie ingin kau belajar menyayangi Heechul sebagai eomma-mu. Aku yakin kau bisa, nae sarang. Bukalah hatimu untukmu dan hyungie yakin sekali dia akan bahagia dan mungkin untuk sementara melupakan niatnya untuk membawamu ke Amerika."_

_Tidak ada sahutan Jaejoong selama beberapa waktu dan Yunho sempat berpikir malaikat kecilnya itu akan membantah usulnya hingga akhirnya suara Jaejoong yang terdengar sedikit kesal mengisi telinganya. _

**_"_****_Baiklah, akan kulakukan hyungie...Tapi kau juga harus mencari cara lain agar dia tidak bisa membawaku pergi!"_**

.

_Namja _Jung yang selama hidup selalu mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya, kali ini benar-benar terpuruk karena sosok yang paling dicintainya terancam akan direnggut darinya tanpa ada yang bisa dilakukannya. "Kau ingin putramu? Maka itu akan terkabul tapi jangan pernah berharap kau bisa mengambilnya dariku selamanya Choi Heechul! Selama aku hidup, Jaejoongie akan selalu memilihku!"desis Yunho dingin seraya menghubungi Jaejoong melalui ponselnya.

..

.

.

.

**CHOI'S**

"Aku pulang!"

Suara Jaejoong yang baru saja memasuki rumah mendorong Heechul yang masih ada didapur keluar dan melihat putranya sedang membuka sepatu sambil mengumankan sebuah lagu. Hati Heechul selalu terasa bahagia setiap kali melihat wajah rupawan itu tertawa ceria ataupun melakukan hal-hal kecil seperti remaja seusianya.

"Kau mau makan, Joongie?"tawarnya dengan seulas senyum pada Jaejoong yang sedang membuka mantel dan ranselnya.

Sesaat Jaejoong diam sebelum tiba-tiba tersenyum kecil pada Heechul. "Tidak _eomma _Choi. Besok ada ujian dan lusa ada lomba debat. Aku harus segera belajar agar tidak kalah dari peserta lain."beritahu Jaejoong pada Heechul dengan cara yang tidak pernah dilakukannya.

Di ambang pintu dapur, Heechul mematung dengan wajah terkejut. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jaejoong mau bicara dan tersenyum padanya sejak dia memutuskan mereka akan kembali ke Amerika secepatnya. "_Eomma?"_lirihnya pelan dengan mata berbinar. "Kau memanggilku _eomma_, Jaejoongie?"tanyanya lagi seolah membutuhkan penegasan dari Jaejoong yang hanya mengangguk bingung.

"Apa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu _eomma_? Bukankah itu yang_ ahjumma_ mau?"

Sebenarnya dalam hati Jaejoong juga merasa senang bisa memanggil_ yeoja_ yang jika mau diakuinya memang sangat mirip dengannya itu dengan panggilan _eomma_ jika situasinya tidak seperti saat ini_._ "Aku mau ke kamar dulu!"pamit Jaejoong setelah mengecup kilat pipi Heechul yang masih mematung.

"Kau dengar Christy? Dia memanggilku _eomma_! Dan Jaejoong mencium pipiku!"pekik Heechul dengan tawa keras seperti anak kecil pada Christy yang hanya tersenyum maklum.

.

.

.

.

Semua berjalan indah untuk Heechul setelah malam itu. Dia bahagia dan untuk sementara tidak terlalu memikirkan keputusannya untuk segera kembali ke Amerika. Dia juga mulai menikmati perannya sebagai ibu untuk Jaejoong yang sepertinya mulai membuka diri untuknya.

"Kau mau pergi?"tanya Siwon saat melihat Heechul sudah berpakaian rapi dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya.

Heechul mengangguk cepat seraya memeluk ringan Siwon yang senang melihat istrinya sudah kembali menjadi heechul yang ramah. "Ya, menjemput Joongie dan mungkin kami akan pergi ke spa."

.

.

.

Saat tiba di Phoenix, Heechul mengerang kesal karena sepertinya rencananya untuk mengajak Jaejoong pergi telah gagal karena putranya tampak sedang masuk kedalam mobil _audy _Yunho yang kemudian melaju cepat meninggalkan salah satu sekolah terbaik itu.

"Sampai kapan sebenarnya kau akan memonopoli Jaejoong dariku!"rutuk Heechul geram.

Semakin hari dia semakin curiga dengan hubungan yang terjalin antara putra kecilnya itu dengan Yunho yang sepertinya sangat memperhatikan Jaejoong hingga tingkat yang berlebihan. Heechul tidak buta, dia bisa melihat ada sesuatu dalam tatapan Jaejoong pada Jung Yunho dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Akan kujauhkan kalian jika yang kucurigai itu benar!"

.

.

.

**CLINTON RESTO**

"Map itu sekarang aman ditanganku. Kau memang hebat, _Little Angel_."

Tangan besar Yunho merengkuh pinggang ramping Jaejoong hingga _namja _cantik yang terus saja bicara dengan suara gembira itu berjalan semakin rapat padanya. Sesekali Yunho menimpali ucapan Jaejoong dengan suara pelan sambil mengikuti _waitress_ yang akan menunjukkan meja yang sudah mereka pesan. Hampir setiap hari mereka makan siang bersama atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu untuk bermesraan di apartemen baru.

"Semoga semua akan berjalan baik, Yunnie-ah. Aku senang sekali."

Tanpa peduli pada tatapan beberapa orang pada mereka, Jaejoong mengecup sekilas bibir Yunho yang tersenyum padanya. Walau pun sulit untuk bertemu namun hubungan mereka tidak berubah sedikit pun. "Jadi kau senang sekarang? Apa Heechul sudah mengubah keputusannya?"tanya Yunho seraya mengecup kuat pipi_ chubby_ kekasih mungilnya.

Bibir Jaejoong mengerucut lucu sambil memeluk erat lengan Yunho yang sedang menerima menu dari salah satu _waitress _yang tersenyum sopan pada sang pemilik hotel Clinton itu."Belum, _eomma _Choi itu sangat sangat keras kepala."adu Jaejoong seraya mendelik tajam pada_ waitress_ yang tersenyum pada Yunho sedangkan_ namja_ Jung itu malah sibuk memilih menu.

"Apa aku boleh bergabung dengan kalian?"

Suara yang mulai familiar untuknya itu sedikit mengejutkan Jaejoong yang masih memeluk erat lengan Yunho dan hampir duduk dipangkuan Yunho yang sepertinya juga segera memasang ekspresi datar saat membalas tatapan _yeoja _anggun yang sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan senyum tipis dan sorot mata menyelidik.

"Apa aku sudah mengganggu?"

Sekuat tenaga Heechul berusaha agar wajahnya tidak memperlihatkan apa yang sedang dirasakan dalam hatinya saat melihat bagaimana sikap mesra yang diumbar oleh kedua _namja _beda usia yang sedang duduk begitu dekat di sofa yang mampu menampung 4 orang sekaligus. Heechul juga bisa melihat sorot terkejut di mata Jaejoong yang masih memeluk erat lengan Yunho yang memasang ekspresi dingin.

.

.

Untuk sesaat tubuh Jaejoong terasa tegang. Dia tidak pernah berpikir tentang kemungkinan akan bertemu dengan Choi Heechul. Jantung Jaejoong berdegub liar antara takut, terkejut dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dalam situasi canggung seperti ini hingga dia merasakan remasan ringan tangan Yunho dipinggangnya yang seolah menunjukkan jika dia tidak sendiri, _hyung_ sekaligus kekasihnya itu akan selalu bersamanya.

"_Eomma_ Choi, kenapa bisa ada disini..."

Senyum cerah terulas di wajah rupawan Jaejoong yang tetap duduk dekat dengan Yunho meski tangannya tidak lagi memeluk erat lengan Yunho yang sekarang beralih melingkari bahunya. Jika Yunho bisa bersikap biasa maka Jaejoong juga harus bisa karena ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk_ eomma_ Choi tahu hubungan apa yang terjalin diantara mereka.

"Tentu, duduklah, Heenim!"dengan nada ringan Yunho mempersilakan Heechul duduk diseberang mereka sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jaejoong. "Ada yang kau inginkan, _chagiya_?"tanyanya pada Jaejoong yang sudah bersikap tenang dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku menu dihadapan mereka.

"_Hyungie,_ aku mau _steak,_ salad dan juga _milkshake vanilla_!"

Jaejoong tersenyum cerah saat melihat Yunho mengulangi pesanannya itu pada _waitress _yang sudah menunggu. "Apa_ eomma_ ingin sesuatu?"tanya pada Heechul yang terus saja menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"Segelas teh, mungkin."guman Heechul dingin dan membiarkan Jaejoong memesan pada _waitress_ segera mencatatnya sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah itu meja yang terletak di sudut restoran hotel Clinton itu terasa hening karena Yunho sibuk membalas beberapa pesan penting dan Jaejoong yang sedikit takut dengan sorot mata Heechul yang juga tidak berusaha membuka percakapan lebih memilih untuk memainkan _game_ dalam ponselnya.

Dalam hati Yunho tersenyum puas melihat bagaimana usaha Heechul yang pasti sedang memikirkan kedekatan mereka menahan rasa penasarannya untuk tidak bertanya. Jika bukan memikirkan perasaan Jaejoong pasti saat ini Yunho sudah mengumumkan ke seluruh dunia jika _namja _cantik yang masih sibuk bermain_ game_ itu adalah miliknya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini? Apa kau menang dalam debat kali ini?"Yunho tersenyum sambil menanyakan itu pada Jaejoong yang langsung meletakkan ponselnya dan tertawa senang seraya menerjang kuat tubuh Yunho yang langsung memeluknya erat._ Namja_ cantik itu sepertinya melupakan keberadaan Heechul yang sekarang menahan geram.

"Semua baik dan tentu saja aku menang! Apa _hyung_ tahu? Changmin sampai menjerit kesal karena kalah dariku. Ini benar-benar hari terbaikku! Mana hadiahku?"todong Jaejoong langsung dengan sambil mengedip nakal pada Yunho yang tertawa keras sambil mengulurkan sebuah kunci berlambang kuda pada Jaejoong yang sontak mencium keras kedua pipi_ namja_ Jung yang mengusap sayang kepalanya.

Keduanya terus saja bicara tentang lomba debat dan segala hal seolah melupakan keberadaan Heechul yang sengaja duduk diam untuk memperhatikan interaksi antara Yunho dan Jaejoong yang dirasanya sangat janggal untuk seorang _hyung _dan _dongsaeng._ Hadiah Yunho untuk Jaejoong yang hanya memenangkan lomba debat di sekolah juga dirasanya sangat berlebihan

"Kau suka hadiah itu, Boo?"

Dengan manja Jaejoong mengangguk cepat,"Ini keren sekali! Kapan_ hyung_ sudah memesannya? Apa berwarna hitam seperti yang kuinginkan?"cecar _namja _cantik itu seraya meneguk segelas _orange juice_ yang disodorkan Yunho padanya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya _hyung_ atau_ namjachingu_ putraku?"

Pertanyaan dingin bernada ketus keluar begitu saja dari mulut Heechul yang sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan amarahnya karena melihat kedekatan Jaejoong pada Yunho yang dinilainya sudah melampaui tahap persaudaraan. Putranya itu tanpa canggung memeluk erat leher_ namja_ Jung itu dan bahkan menciumnya dengan begitu santai.

"Aku ini..."

Tangan Heechul terangkat dan menghentikan apapun yang mungkin ingin diucapkan Yunho padanya. Dia tidak bisa lagi membuang rasa curiga yang setiap hari semakin mengerogoti hatinya. "Apa ada seorang _hyung _yang membiarkan adiknya mencium bibirnya? Apa ada seorang _hyung_ yang memeluk adiknya semesra itu? Dan apa ada seorang_ hyung_ sekaya apapun itu menghadiahkan sebuah mobil mewah hanya karena adiknya memenangkan lomba debat di sekolah?"cecarnya tajam pada kedua _namja_ yang duduk didepannya.

"Apa maksud setiap ucapanmu itu, Heechul?"desis Yunho dingin seraya meremas kuat tangan Jaejoong yang terasa berkeringat di pahanya.

"Kau bertanya apa maksud setiap perkataanku tadi? Lucu sekali, Jung! Tidakkah kau merasa perlakuan, perhatian dan semua sikapmu terhadap Jaejoong itu terlalu berlebihan? Kau lebih terlihat seperti seorang kekasih daripada saudaranya! Apa kau sudah memanfaatkan Jaejoong? Apa kau telah menjerumuskan putraku dalam sesuatu yang terlarang? Atau mungkin kau dengan otak licik dan kotormu itu sudah..."semua kata-kata tajam Heechul itu terhenti saat dilihatnya Jaejoong tiba-tiba berdiri dan menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Mendengar semua ucapan Heechul itu membuat Jaejoong dengan cepat menyadari jika _eomma_-nya itu mungkin sudah menebak apa yang terjalin antara dirinya dengan Yunho yang sepertinya sedang menahan diri untuk membalas semua tudingan telak Heechul yang diarahkan padanya. "Cukup, _eomma_ Choi!"seru Jaejoong dengan suara tertahan.

Dia tidak pernah mengira jika Heechul sudah mengawasi mereka sejauh ini namun mungkin ini lebih baik karena Jaejoong juga sudah bosan untuk berpura-pura. "Asal _eomma _tahu, Jung Yunho bukan hanya _hyung_ untukku, tapi dia juga_ appa_ sekaligus _eomma_ untukku! Di setiap perlombaan, pengambilan rapor, jika aku sakit, saat aku butuh dihibur dan saat aku butuh dibela Yunho _hyung_ selalu ada untukku. Tidak peduli dia sedang rapat atau sedang ada luar negeri, seorang Jung Yunho akan selalu datang untukku!"

"Sehebat itukah_ hyung_ yang selalu kau banggakan itu? Hingga kau bertingkah seperti seorang kekasih untuknya? Jawab aku, Choi Jaejoong! Dia itu_ hyung_ atau _namjachingu_-mu?"tanya Heechul dengan suara sedingin es.

"Jaejoongie, hentikan ini!"Yunho berdesis tajam saat melihat ekspresi penuh tekad di wajah Jaejoong yang pasti sudah memutuskan akan membuka rahasia kecil yang selama ini berusaha mereka sembunyikan dari keluarga Choi.

Suara tajam Yunho yang sekarang meremas kuat tangannya diabaikan sepenuhnya oleh Jaejoong yang bisa melihat jika sorot menuntut dari sepasang mata tajam Heechul yang sedang menatapnya. "Aku memang mencintai Jung Yunho, _eomma_! Bukan hanya sebagai _hyung_-ku tapi juga sebagai_ namjachingu_-ku!"lanjut Jaejoong tegas tanpa peduli lagi pada apa yang mungkin akan terjadi nantinya setelah Heechul tahu semuanya.

"Kau puas sudah mendapatkan jawabannya, Heenim? Kami memang saling mencintai bukan hanya dengan rasa persaudaraan! Aku mencintai Jung Jaejoong dengan seluruh hatiku dan kuharap kau bisa menerima itu karena aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan hubungan kami!"

Wajah Heechul memucat! Dia mendengar jelas setiap ucapan Yunho padanya namun sungguh dia tidak pernah menyangka jika Jaejoong dan juga seorang Jung Yunho yang selalu arogan itu akan mengakui apa yang baru dicurigainya. Dia sempat berpikir jika putranya yang sekarang sedang memeluk erat Jung Yunho akan menyangkal keras semua tuduhan yang sengaja dikatakannya untuk melihat reaksi kedua_ namja_ itu.

"Aku permisi!"ucap Heechul lirih seraya berjalan lunglai keluar dari restoran Clinton.

Dia tidak sanggup lagi melihat interaksi antara kedua _namja_ yang sedang berpelukan itu. Melihat cara Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong yang pasti sedang menangis itu membuat Heechul merasa sesak. Dia butuh waktu untuk menyendiri dan memikirkan semua yang terjadi. "Mereka pasti sedang berbohong padaku! Aku tidak percaya!"guman Heechul berulang kali saat duduk di dalam mobilnya.

Ya Tuhan! Kenapa hidup seolah sedang mempermainkannya? Disatu sisi, Heechul begitu bahagia karena bisa menemukan putranya namun disisi lain, Heechul bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya jika apa yang baru saja diketahuinya itu benar.

Putranya dan mantan sahabatnya adalah pasangan gay?

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, ternyata apa yang selama ini kucurigai benar! Mereka...Jung Yunho itu sialan sekali! Dia itu sudah menjerumuskan..."

PLAKKK!

"Pelankan suaramu itu, tuan Hwang! Kau ingin mereka tahu kalau kita ada disini?"Junsu berdesis tajam sambil terus menurunkan topi hitam yang dikenakannya.

Hwang Chansung menatap berang pada managernya yang tidak punya perasaan itu. Bagaimana jika dia amnesia seperti Jaejoong jika kepalanya terus saja di pukul? Dunia modelling bisa menangis karena kehilangan model yang paling tampan, pikirnya narsis dengan mulut yang terus menggerutu tanpa suara.

"Mereka itu saling mencintai! Kau harus tahu, bagi Yunho _hyung_. Sepupumu itu segalanya, begitu juga sebaliknya! Jaejoong akan mati tanpa _hyung_-nya itu!"bela Junsu dengan suara sengit yang tertahan.

.

.

.

**CHOI'S**

Sudah hampir 1 jam Siwon yang dibantu Chansung sedang mengobrak-abrik ruang kerja di rumahnya. Semua laci dan rak sudah mereka bongkar namun map biru itu tetap tak ditemukan. Dengan lelah _namja_ Choi itu menjatuhkan dirinya pada sofa yang diletakkan disisi kiri ruangan itu.

"Aku yakin sekali ada yang mengambil map itu."

"Siapa yang _samchon_ curigai?"Tanya Chansung yang sejak tadi membantu Siwon mencari map yang berisikan semua bukti penting tentang Jung Yunho.

Siwon tampak terdiam beberapa detik,"Jaejoong!"ucapnya singkat.

"Kenapa_ samchon_ berkata seperti itu? Tidak mungkin Joongie melakukan itu!"Bela Chansung cepat meski dalam hati dia juga sudah mencurigai Jaejoong sejak awal Siwon mengatakan tentang hilangnya map biru itu. Memang sangat tidak mungkin seorang Jung Jaejoong yang dikenalnya begitu angkuh, keras kepala dan egois mau begitu saja dipaksa tinggal di rumah ini jika bukan karena maksud tertentu!

Sekarang Chansung yakin jika Jaejoong bersedia tinggal disini dengan tujuan ingin mengambil map biru yang bisa memenjarakan seorang Jung Yunho!

Perlahan Siwon mengusap pelan wajahnya. Dia sangat kecewa dengan apa yang kemungkinan besar sudah dilakukan putranya itu. Apa semua tawa dan sikap manis Jaejoong padanya juga hanya kepura-puraan? Apa putranya itu masih marah karena mereka telah memisahkannya dari Jung Yunho? Benarkah suatu hari nanti Jaejoong bisa menerima mereka sebagai keluarganya?

"Jika Jaejoong pulang, suruh dia menemuiku di halaman belakang. Usahakan _imo_-mu tidak tahu."

Mendengar keputusan bijak itu, Chansung tersenyum senang. Dia yakin cepat atau lambat semua keadaan ini akan berubah. "Baik, tapi kumohon apapun yang dikatakan Joongie nanti,_ samchon_ harus percaya _uri maknae_ sudah mulai membuka hatinya untuk kita. Aku mengenalnya dan tahu pasti Jaejoong akan menyayangi kita dengan tulus."

"Aku tahu itu, Chan."

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah canggung Jaejoong menghampiri Choi Siwon yang sedang menunggunya di halaman belakang rumah. Dia tahu pasti apa yang ingin dikatakan ayah kandungnya itu karena tadi Chansung sudah mengatakan semua yang perlu Jaejoong ketahui untuk mempersiapkan dirinya. Sebenarnya dia tidak siap untuk berhadapan dengan Siwon saat ini karena dalam hati Jaejoong takut jika ternyata Heechul sudah mengatakan semuanya.

_"__Aku sudah menghancurkan semuanya! Sekarang mungkin mereka akan melarangku untuk sekolah apalagi bertemu hyungie!"_erang Jaejoong dalam hati seraya memaki kebodohannya yang sudah membiarkan emosi sesaat mengambil alih pikiran logisnya.

"_Appa.."_

Panggilan pelan itu memang sudah ditunggu Siwon yang langsung berbalik dari bunga indah yang sedang dilihatnya. Sepasang matanya menatap tajam sosok ramping yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu. Jaejoong terlihat begitu polos namun apa yang dikatakan Jung Yunho memang benar. Mereka tidak mengenal bagaimana sebenarnya sifat Jaejoong dibalik wajah polos itu!

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

Siwon benci berbasa-basi dan dia ingin Jaejoong juga tidak berusaha mengelak dari pertanyaannya. "Apa dia yang menyuruhmu mengambil map itu?"tanya dengan suara ringan tanpa nada menyalahkan.

Hampir saja Jaejoong memekik senang saat mendengar pertanyaan Siwon yang ternyata bukan mengenai hubungannya dengan Yunho yang sudah diketahui Heechul. Dia juga tidak suka berbohong hingga Jaejoong memutuskan akan berkata jujur pada Siwon yang sepertinya lebih bisa memahaminya.

"Tidak, _appa_. Aku melakukannya karena aku tidak mau _eomma_ memenjarakan_ hyung_-ku!"

Wajah Siwon mengeras saat mendengar jawaban Jaejoong yang selalu saja membela _namja_ Jung itu. "Apa kau masih belum menyadari jika yang dilakukannya itu salah? Dia mencoba memisahkan kita!"

Dengan langkah pelan Jaejoong mendekati Siwon dan memeluk ringan lengan_ appa_ yang mulai disayanginya itu,"Aku tahu _appa_. Tapi bukankah kita sudah bersama? Dan bisakah _appa _melihat semuanya dari sudut pandang Yunho _hyung_? Dia membesarkanku tanpa tahu siapa aku. Dia tulus melakukan semua itu. Dia selalu mementingkan aku dibandingkan apapun dan.."

"Cukup! Aku tahu semua yang ingin kau katakan, _chagiya_. Itu memang benar dan aku sangat berterima kasih pada Jung Yunho karena itu tapi bukan berarti kau boleh mencuri map itu!"seru Siwon setengah kesal walau dia tetap memeluk tubuh ramping itu dengan lembut.

"_Mianhe_, aku hanya takut _appa _menyakiti _hyungie.."_tangan Jaejoong menggenggam erat jas Siwon sementara matanya memancarkan sorot memohon karena apapun caranya dia harus bisa mendapatkan dukungan dari Siwon sebelum Heechul mengatakan kebenaran itu. "Aku ingin_ appa_ memaafkan Yunho _hyung._ Maukah _appa _berjanji akan selalu melakukan itu agar aku tidak bersedih lagi?"

Sepasang mata bulat yang menatapnya penuh harap itu mau tak mau membuat seorang Choi Siwon mendesah kalah,_"_Terserah apa maumu, _baby_ Jae! _Appa_ juga berjanji tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu sedih, _chagiya_."Siwon mengucapkannya tegas seraya mencium lembut kening Jaejoong yang diam-diam bernafas lega.

"Apa kalian bermaksud menyembunyikan semua ini dariku?"sela Heechul yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka dan langsung menatap tajam pada Jaejoong yang dilihatnya langsung memeluk erat lengan Siwon. "Kau sudah menjadi seorang pencuri, Joongie?"kecam Heechul tajam.

"Heenim! Cukup!"

"Pergilah ke kamarmu, Joongie."perintah Siwon tegas tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Heechul yang terus menatap intens pada putra mereka. Kali Jaejoong tidak membantah perintah Siwon dan segera berjalan cepat masuk ke rumah. Dia memang ingin menghindari Heechul saat ini.

Heechul menyeringai kecil karena tahu kenapa Jaejoong menghindar darinya. Putranya itu pasti takut jika dia akan memberitahu apa yang baru diketahuinya pada Siwon yang tampaknya sangat menyayangi Jaejoong dan mulai mengabulkan semua permintaannya itu.

"Kita akan tetap berangkat ke Amerika secepatnya! Kau dengar itu Choi Jaejoong!"Jeritnya kuat.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks to all reviews dan semua readers yang masih mengikuti EA. Maybe 1 chapter lagi tamat. Yang merasa bosan sorry banget, yang merasa belum puas juga sorry banget karena tidak ada cerita yang tidak berakhir.

To Someone : mau ditulis sampai 40 chapter atau 100 chapter pun itu bukan urusan anda karena saya yang menulis dan tidak pernah memaksa anda untuk membaca apalagi memberikan reviews!


	40. Chapter 39 A-ENDING CHAP

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, NO BASHING, NO WAR, NO COPY PASTE**

**.**

**GK SUKA SILAKAN KLIK BACK!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****39 A- END**

**_'_****_I will do everything for you, love '_**

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

"Kau sudah gila Jung Yunho!"

Teriakan Yoochun memenuhi seluruh ruang keluarga yang saat ini dipenuhi oleh para Jung yang sedang berkumpul setelah makan malam bersama. Mereka datang untuk membantu Yunho menemukan jalan keluar dari semua kesulitan yang sedang dihadapinya karena masalah jati diri Jaejoong namun sekarang mereka malah menerima informasi dari sulung Jung itu jika Choi Heechul sudah mengetahui tentang hubungannya dengan Jung Jaejoong yang selama ini masih dirahasiakan.

Sepasang mata musang Yunho menatap dingin pada Yoochun yang sedang berdiri didepan perapian dengan wajah kesal yang seolah menyalahkannya. "Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan sekarang? Jaejoong yang terbawa emosi sudah mengatakan semuanya dan aku juga tidak ingin menyembunyikan hubungan kami lagi! Biarkan saja Heechul tahu semuanya!"sembur sulung Jung itu pada Yoochun yang menatap sengit padanya.

"Tapi bisakah Yunho _hyung _bayangkan apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan Heenim sekarang setelah dia tahu putra kecilnya tidak sepolos yang dibayangkannya?"tanya Junsu tajam seraya menggeleng kepalanya melihat kebodohan Yunho yang biasanya selalu berpikiran jernih.

"Dia akan mempercepat kepergian mereka ke Amerika!"ujar Taecyeon dengan nada acuh saat melihat perdebatan alot yang sepertinya akan segera berlangsung. "Dan satu hal yang harus kalian semua ketahui, Choi Siwon diam-diam telah membeli 40 % saham dari perusahaan tuan Lee. Dia sekarang sedang berusaha menjatuhkan usaha kita!"

Suara datar Ok Taecyeon yang berisi kebenaran mutlak itu membuat ruang tamu itu hening seketika!

"Aku tidak tentang masalah perusahaan kalian! _Eomma_ hanya tidak mau keluarga Choi membawa putra kecilku itu pergi begitu saja. Suamiku, lakukan sesuatu! Jaejoongie tidak boleh pergi dari kita!"wajah Jung Haeri memucat saat mencerna maksud kalimat Taecyeon yang pertama.

_Yeoja_ paro baya itu menggenggam erat tangan tuan Jung dengan tatapan memelas, meski tidak sering tinggal bersama tapi nyonya Jung sangat menyayangi Jaejoong yang sejak kecil sudah dirawatnya jika Yunho sedang sibuk mengurusi perusahaan dan tidak bisa membawa _namja_ kecil itu ikut bersamanya.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang? Semua ini menjadi bertambah rumit! Aku bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan satu jalan keluar untuk menghadapi semua yang terjadi. Kalian pikirkan saja sendiri, orangtua mana yang akan bahagia mendengar jika putra kecil mereka yang baru berumur 17 tahun sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang_ namja_! Terlebih _namja _itu yang membesarkannya!"

Semua mata tertuju pada tuan Jung yang baru saja mengatakan apa yang memang ada dalam benak setiap orang yang tahu tentang hubungan cinta yang terjalin antara Yunho dan juga Jaejoong. Ini tidak akan berakhir dengan mudah karena menyangkut keluarga Choi yang sangat kaku dan Jung Yunho yang egois!

"Kenapa kalian tidak pergi saja ke rumah Choi dan katakan semuanya pada Choi Siwon?"usul Junsu dengan mata berbinar seolah dia baru saja memberikan ide terbaik tahun ini pada semua orang yang menatap bingung padanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Junsu? Kenapa aku harus pergi dan mengatakan semuanya pada Siwon?"

Mendengar nada tuntutan dan sedikit desakan dalam suara dingin Jung Yunho bukannya menakutkan bagi Junsu. Tunangan Yoochun itu malah tertawa kecil sebelum mulai bicara dengan nada ringan. "Aku bicara beberapa kali dengan Jaejoong saat mengunjungi Heenim untuk membicarakan masalah kontrak dan juga rancangan terbarunya."mulainya dengan senyum tipis.

"Langsung saja ke intinya, Kim Junsu!"sela Yunho tajam. Dia tidak peduli pada masalah pekerjaan yang digeluti Heechul saat ini. Yang paling penting bagi Yunho adalah bagaimana cara agar Jaejoong tidak dibawa pergi jauh dan bisa tetap bersamanya.

Dalam hati Junsu memaki kasar si dingin Jung yang tidak tahu berterima kasih itu. "Dari keluhan Heenim padaku, tampaknya tuan Siwon sekarang sangat dekat dengan Jaejoong dan suaminya itu juga selalu mengabulkan setiap permintaan Jaejoong. Kenapa_ hyung_ tidak mencoba bicara dengan Siwon-sii? Ya, mungkin saja tuan Choi akan merestui hubungan kalian demi kebahagiaan putra yang baru mereka temukan!"

"Ya_, eomma_ setuju dengan Junsu. Saat kami menemui pasangan Choi itu untuk meminta maaf, memang tuan Choi yang lebih bisa diajak bicara. Kau harus mencoba saran itu, Yunho-ah. Mereka tidak boleh membawa Jaejoong pergi!"

Menemui Choi Siwon sama saja dengan menundukkan kepalanya dan mengaku kalah pada _namja _yang pernah mengancam akan memenjarakannya itu namun apa mungkin Yunho sanggup hidup tanpa malaikat kecilnya? Haruskah harga diri yang tinggi dan sikap egoisnya membuatnya harus kehilangan orang yang terpenting dalam hidupnya? Bukankah sejak Jaejoong kecil, dia sudah berjanji akan selalu melindungi dan tidak membiarkan _namja_ cantik itu bersedih.

"Akan kulakukan itu! Secepatnya aku akan pergi menemui Choi Siwon!"putus Yunho tegas dan dia bisa melihat sorot pemahaman dari mata sahabat dan juga adik yang selalu mendukung setiap keputusannya serta wajah penuh harap sang_ eomma_ yang pasti juga merasa tertekan dengan semua kejadian ini.

Untuk apa harga diri, kekuasaan dan seluruh kekayaan Jung yang dimilikinya jika dia harus kehilangan hartanya yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, Jung Jaejoong!

.

.

.

.

**CHOI"S**

Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, Heechul masuk dalam kamar yang sudah jauh berubah dan tampak hidup sejak Jaejoong menempatinya. Heechul tersenyum kecil melihat kamar yang sedikit berantakan itu. Boneka beruang besar yang terletak di atas ranjang yang dengan beberapa majalah _fashion_, sebuah gitar elektrik disamping meja belajar, bola basket yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan dan bahkan seperangkat konsol _game _disalah satu sisi ruangan yang sebelumnya kosong.

Sepasang mata Heechul menatap sayang punggung ramping Jaejoong yang sepertinya sedang belajar sambil mendengarkan music hingga tidak menyadari jika Heechul sedang mengamatinya dari ambang pintu. Sepanjang malam ini Heechul tahu Jaejoong berusaha keras menghindarinya.

"Aku harus memastikan sekali lagi apa yang dikatakan Jaejoongie tadi! Tidak mungkin putraku seperti itu!"guman Heechul pada dirinya sendiri untuk kesekian kalinya.

Hatinya terus saja menjerit agar Heechul menerima putranya yang disayanginya melebihi hidupnya sendiri itu tanpa peduli seperti apa Jaejoong namun logikanya mengatakan hal sebaliknya yang membuat Heechul mengalami peperangan dalam dirinya sendiri. _"Kau harus segera menjauhkan Jung Yunho dari putramu agar Jaejoong bisa punya masa depan yang lebih baik!"_

_._

_._

_._

"Tidak _hyungie_, aku baik-baik saja..."

Langkah kaki Heechul yang akan menghampiri Jaejoong terhenti saat didengarnya suara pelan Jaejoong yang ternyata bukan sedang mendengarkan music atau belajar melainkan sedang bicara melalui ponsel dengan seseorang yang bisa dipastikannya adalah Jung Yunho!

"Hikkss..._Hyungie_ apa aku ini jahat?"

Heechul begitu terkejut dan hatinya serasa diremas kuat saat mendengar isak kecil yang lolos dari mulut Jaejoong yang sepertinya sedang berusaha menahan tangis sambil terus mengusap airmata yang mungkin sudah membasahi pipinya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada putranya? Apa Jung Yunho mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakiti hati Jaejoong? Jika benar maka Heechul akan membunuh _namja_ kurang ajar yang sudah memanfaatkan kepolosan putranya itu!

"Aku hanya tidak bisa mengerti kenapa hikkkss...Kenapa mereka tidak menerima saja semuanya dengan tenang. Bukankah mereka sudah lama mencariku? Apa mereka menyesali jika aku tidak seperti yang mereka bayangkan? Hikss...Aku juga sangat ingin merasakan pelukan hangat mereka tapi...Hikss... Kenapa semua terasa begitu sulit, Yunnie-ah? Aku hanya ingin semuanya tidak berubah...Apa keinginanku itu berlebihan,_ hyungie_?"

Seluruh tubuh Heechul membeku dan matanya memanas mendengar setiap patah kata yang terucap dari bibir putranya yang bergetar menahan isak tangis yang sesekali lolos dari mulutnya. Inikah yang selama ini Jaejoong rasakan? Putra kecilnya merasa mereka menyesal jika dia tidak seperti yang Heechul bayangkan? Ingin sekali Heechul memeluk kuat tubuh ramping yang sedang bergetar itu dan mengatakan Jaejoong bahkan lebih daripada yang diimpikannya selama ini. Putra kecilnya itu adalah hadiah terbaik yang pernah Tuhan berikan pada mereka!

Heechul tidak pernah menduga jika dibalik wajah angkuh dan juga sikap keras kepala itu, putra kecilnya juga merasa sangat sedih dan tertekan dengan semua kekacauan yang terjadi dalam hidup mereka. Dengan paksa Heechul merebut Jaejoong dari tempat dimana selama ini dia tumbuh besar dan hidup dengan bahagia.

_"__Eomma_ Choi tidak mau mengerti aku hiksss...Aku tidak mau ke Amerika, _hyungie_..."

.

.

.

Kali ini Heechul bukan saja merasa hatinya terasa sakit namun dia merasa jika dirinya sungguh ibu yang tak berguna karena dia sibuk berusaha merebut dan menjauhkan Jaejoong dari Jung Yunho tanpa merasa perlu tahu apa yang dirasakan dan diinginkan putra kandungnya itu sedikit pun.

Melihat Jaejoong menangis sedih karena apa yang dilakukannya adalah pukulan terberat untuk Heechul yang selalu berpikir dirinya telah memutuskan yang terbaik!

Perlahan Heechul berjalan keluar dari kamar itu. Dia tidak sanggup lagi mendengar tangisan Jaejoong yang mungkin saja akan membuatnya gila. "Tidak,_ chagiya_. Semua yang kau bilang itu salah. _Eomma_ sangat menyayangimu. Kami sangat bahagia saat tahu kau masih hidup, _chagiya_. Kau itu segalanya bagi kami."guman Heechul parau saat terduduk di dapur yang hening. Memikirkan lagi semua yang telah dan akan dilakukannya, menimbang kembali semua keputusan yang sudah diambilnya dari sudut putra kecilnya yang tadi terlihat begitu rapuh saat mengadu pada Yunho yang memang sepertinya lebih mengerti putranya itu.

Dengan kasar Heechul mengusap setetes air mata yang mulai tergenang di sudut matanya, wajah cantik _yeoja_ itu berubah penuh tekad. Dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Heechul memejamkan matanya, mengingat semua kenangan yang pernah diukirnya bersama_ baby_ Joongie yang begitu disayanginya dan selalu menjadi pusat kehidupannya selama 5 tahun yang begitu singkat karena takdir merenggut putra terkasihnya itu darinya.

"Jangan menangis lagi,_ baby_ Jae. _Eomma_ berjanji mulai saat ini, aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau bahagia...Aku bahkan menyayangimu lebih dari segalanya, Choi Jaejoong!"

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

"Hentikan tangisanmu itu, _nae sarang_...Kumohon..."

Tangan Yunho mencengkram kuat ponselnya. Sudah hampir 1 jam dia bicara dan menghibur Jaejoong yang sedang merasa takut dan khawatir jika Heechul akan mengatakan semuanya pada Siwon dan juga mempercepat keberangkatan mereka ke Amerika. Hati Yunho sama kacaunya dengan _namja_ cantik yang sekarang ada di rumah Choi itu. Dia juga merasa takut dengan semua yang akan terjadi.

Jung Yunho terlalu mengenal Kim Heechul!

**_"_****_Hyungie harus membawaku pergi...Atau aku akan kabur sendiri!"_**

Suara lembut itu terdengar mengancam hingga Yunho mendesah frustasi. "Jangan lakukan hal bodoh itu! Berjanjilah kau tidak akan kabur atau melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membahayakanmu, Jung Jaejoong!"bentak Yunho tanpa bisa menahan dirinya yang tiba-tiba merasa khawatir Jaejoong akan berbuat nekat. "Aku akan segera menemui Choi Siwon!"lanjut Yunho dengan suara tegas.

**_"_****_Aku berjanji. Tapi, hyungie, bagaimana..."_**sela Jaejoong yang langsung dipotong Yunho dengan nada yang lebih lembut setelah bisa menenangkan dirinya.

"Kita akan pikirkan jalan lain jika rencana itu gagal. Bukankah kau bilang jika Choi Siwon sudah berjanji akan melakukan apapun agar kau tidak bersedih? Kita manfaatkan janjinya itu, _Luv_..._Saranghae, little angel_...Aku pasti akan melakukan apa saja agar kita bisa selalu bersama. Kau ingat janji _hyung_-mu ini bukan? Kebahagiaanmu adalah segalanya!"

Diseberang sana Jaejoong terisak kecil sebelum membisikkan kata-kata yang sama untuk Yunho yang tersenyum seraya menatap lekat foto Jaejoong kecil yang sedang memeluknya erat disamping boneka salju dengan senyum lebar penuh kebahagiaan.

**_"_****_Nado saranghae, Jung Yunho. Kita akan selalu bersama."_**

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya tidak ada yang terjadi di rumah keluarga Choi. Ketakutan Jaejoong tidak terbukti atau mungkin belum karena Heechul tetap diam dan bersikap seolah dia tidak pernah mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong padanya._ Eomma_-nya itu tetap bersikap penuh perhatian dan sedikit memaksa yang mulai bisa diterima Jaejoong.

Semua berjalan terlalu baik tanpa riak yang malah semakin menambah kekhawatiran Jaejoong karena dia yakin sekali air laut selalu tenang sebelum badai besar datang. Apalagi beberapa kali dia menangkap sorot aneh di mata Heechul saat menatap wajahnya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dipikirkan ibu kandungnya itu?

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memastikan saat Yunho_ hyung_ datang,_ appa_ tidak akan mengamuk, mau mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan baik dan akhirnya bisa menerima hubungan kami."guman Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus berpikir keras.

Memang sekarang Siwon tidak lagi melarangnya untuk bertemu dengan Yunho, bahkan _namja_ Jung itu beberapa kali datang untuk menjemputnya langsung meski tidak bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya walau Jaejoong tahu Heechul selalu mengawasinya dari balik jendela ruang tamu dengan sorot tajam yang tak terbaca.

TAP TAP

"Kau hanya akan diam dan tidak melakukan apapun? Jung Jaejoong yang kukenal itu_ namja_ yang cerdik, egois dan mau menang sendiri. Dia bukan _namja_ lemah yang hanya bisa diam dan tidak melawan!" Sindir Chansung tajam seraya mendudukan dirinya di ranjang Jaejoong yang mendelik kesal padanya.

Dengan kesal Jaejoong menendang kaki panjang Chansung yang seenaknya duduk di ranjang keramatnya. "Aku tidak lemah dan pasti akan melawan sekuat banteng jika _eomma_ Choi memaksaku untuk naik ke pesawat sialan itu!"seru Jaejoong keras dan memilih mengabaikan Chansung yang sepertinya sedang melamun.

Chansung tidak tahan lagi melihat situasi rumah ini yang terasa aneh. _Samchon_ dan _imo-_nya yang bahagia dan seperti tidak melihat raut wajah sedih putra kecil mereka atau pun Jaejoong yang diam dan seolah menerima saja semua keputusan sepihak Heechul tentang kepindahan mereka semua ke Amerika. Jujur Chansung sangat khawatir karena beberapa kali tanpa sengaja dia mendengar Jaejoong menangis dan mengeluh pada Jung Yunho maupun pada Christy yang hanya bisa menghibur sepupunya itu.

"Apa Jung Yunho yang kau cintai itu tidak akan berusaha mencegah _imo_?"tanya Chansung lagi sambil menekan rasa aneh dihatinya saat membayangkan hubungan apa yang terjalin antara sepupunya ini dengan _namja_ Jung yang arogan itu. "Kekasihmu itu sungguh tak berguna!"cela Chansung dengan senyum menggoda.

Sepasang mata doe itu melotot lucu sebelum menyeringai nakal pada Chansung yang mengusak rambut pirangnya,"Jadi kau sudah tahu? Baguslah, jadi tidak perlu ada drama lain."guman Jaejoong acuh sambil memeluk boneka beruang miliknya.

"Kau pikir bisa berapa lama kau sembunyikan itu dariku, _maknae?_ Jadi katakan apa rencana kalian? Dia tidak mungkin diam bukan? Aku akan sangat kecewa jika _ahjussi_ tua yang kau cintai itu tidak berusaha mempertahankanmu dengan semua akal liciknya!"

"Yunho _hyung_ tidak tua, Chan gila!"bantah Jaejoong cepat meski dalam hati dia senang melihat kekhawatiran tulus Chansung yang pada awalnya Jaejoong kira setuju dengan rencana Heechul yang ingin segera kembali ke Amerika. "Dan aku ini tidak bodoh! Akan kutemukan cara agar kita semua tidak pergi ke Amerika!"Desis Jaejoong pelan seraya bersandar dibahu lebar Chansung yang sekarang begitu dekat dengannya.

Chansung memeluk erat tubuh mungil Jaejoong yang sekarang tidak menjauhinya lagi. "Jika kau tidak bodoh, kenapa kau diam di kamar? Seharusnya kau melakukan usaha apa saja agar_ samchon_ dan_ imo_ merestui hubunganmu dengan tuan Jung! Cari ide atau apapun itu!"

Mendengar semburan bernada perhatian itu membuat Jaejoong ingat jika dia ingin mencari ide gila untuk menghalangi keputusan orangtuanya maka hanya ada 1 tempat yang harus didatangi. "Aku pergi dulu!"serunya cepat pada Chansung sambil mendorong raksasa bertubuh besar yang sedang memeluknya dan segera menyambar ransel dan kunci mobil barunya.

.

.

.

.

**ATHENA CORP**

"Senang bekerja sama dengan anda, tuan Wu."

Jung Yunho menuliskan beberapa hal dalam memo kecil sambil berbasa-basi dengan salah satu rekan bisnis yang setuju menjual sahamnya di perusahaan Lee untuk Athena. Saat ini Yunho, Yoochun dan juga Taecyeon sedang melakukan berbagai usaha yang mungkin akan mereka butuhkan jika Choi Siwon sampai benar-benar melancarkan rencananya untuk menjegal setiap bisnis yang dijalankan keluarga Jung.

_"__Hyung..."_

Suara lembut yang selalu dikenalinya itu membuat Yunho menaikkan tatapan matanya dan langsung dilihatnya sosok berambut pirang yang sedang mengintip dari balik pintu kerjanya dengan sepasang mata doe yang mengerjap lucu dan mulut yang berkomat-kamit tanpa suara. Yunho memberi isyarat agar Jaejoong masuk dan segera menarik tubuh ramping itu untuk duduk dipangkuannya begitu _namja_ yang terlihat begitu cantik dengan mantel merah itu berdiri didekatnya.

"Maaf, tuan Wu. Ada rapat yang harus kuhadiri."seru Yunho sopan sambil menutup telepon yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. "Jadi? Apa yang membuat malaikat kecilku ini datang? Kau merindukanku,_ luv_?"bisik Yunho sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di bibir dan pipi Jaejoong yang hanya terkekeh kecil sambil memainkan dasi biru _hyung_ sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

Awalnya Jaejoong berencana segera pergi menemui kedua sepupunya namun saat melewati sebuah cafe, dia ingat jika sekarang adalah jam makan siang dan mungkin saja Yunho mau menghabiskan sedikit waktu untuk bersamanya. "Aku tidak merindukan _hyung-_ku!"bantah Jaejoong tegas meski tangannya menangkup pipi kasar Yunho sebelum melumat pelan bibir tebal _namja _Jung itu. "Tapi aku merindukan kekasihku!"Jaejoong mengerling nakal seraya beranjak dari pangkuan Yunho yang segera ikut berdiri.

"Nakal sekali..."Yunho menggeram rendah sebelum mencium kuat bibir merah Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Dengan penuh gairah Yunho menyesap, menjilat dan menggigit pelan bibir merah yang selalu terasa manis untuknya itu. Lidahnya menelusuri bibir Jaejoong dengan gerakan seduktif sedangkan tangannya menyelusup kebalik kaos tipis yang dikenakan _namja _cantik itu dibalik mantel merahnya.

Jemari Jaejoong menarik kasar rambut ditengkuk Yunho saat _hyung_-nya itu menyesap kuat lidahnya dengan cara yang selalu membuat kakinya terasa lemas. Apalagi tangan nakal Yunho dengan liar meremas dadanya dan memainkan _nipple-_nya yang terasa menyakitkan sekaligus mendorongnya untuk mendesah saat Yunho melepaskan bibirnya dan sekarang sibuk membuat tanda di lehernya.

"Uhmmm.._.Hyung_..Jangan di leherku!"cegah Jaejoong seraya mengerang pelan dengan kepala yang mulai berkabut saat dirasanya lidah Yunho yang terasa panas dan kasar mengitari kulit lehernya dengan gigitan pelan yang tidak akan menimbulkan tanda yang bertahan lama. "Arhhhh...Tanganmu, Jung Yunho!"pekik Jaejoong tertahan karena sekarang Yunho bahkan sudah mulai meremas pelan bagian selatannya.

Perlahan Yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh ramping Jaejoong. Nafasnya tersengal dengan mata yang masih memancarkan gairah pada _namja_ cantik yang tampak begitu berantakan dengan pakaian yang hampir terbuka dan mulut yang memperlihatkan jika dia baru saja dicium habis-habisan.

"Aku jadi ingin memakanmu, _nae sarang!"_suara Yunho terdengar parau saat dia merapikan penampilan Jaejoong yang masih diam dengan pipi merah padam. "Kuharap kita bisa segera kembali tinggal bersama. Aku benar-benar frustasi karena tidak bisa menemuimu setiap saat!"keluh Yunho dengan nada kesal.

Melihat sorot penuh harap dalam sepasang mata musang itu mendorong Jaejoong untuk kembali memeluk kuat tubuh besar Yunho sambil merapikan dasinya. "Secepatnya, _hyungie._ Aku yakin kita akan bisa."guman Jaejoong dengan senyum nakal sebelum mengigit bibir Yunho yang kemudian mencubit gemas pipinya.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? _Ahjumma_ itu kejam sekali!

Shim Hanna mengebrak meja riasnya dengan kesal saat mendengar apa yang sudah menyebabkan sepupunya itu datang dengan mata berapi-api serta menuntut mereka untuk membantunya mencari ide bagus agar Jaejoong bisa kembali tinggal bersama_ samchon_ mereka serta keluarga Choi memberikan restunya.

"Daripada kalian terus membahas tentang _ahjumma_ Choi. Lebih kita pikirkan cara cepat agar keluarga barumu itu mau menerima _samchon_."Changmin yang terlihat sedang berpikir menyela perdebatan tidak penting Hanna dan Jaejoong tentang sikap aneh Choi Heechul.

Jaejoong yang langsung datang ke rumah ini setelah menghabiskan beberapa saat panas dengan Yunho di kantornya tadi segera mengangguk cepat dengan senyum lebar,"Sesuatu yang akan membuat _eomma _Choi diam tak berkutik dan menerima _hyungie._ Kalian punya usul bagus?"tanya Jaejoong cepat dengan wajah penuh harap pada kedua sepupunya yang biasa selalu memiliki ide aneh namun berhasil.

"Bagaimana jika kau pura-pura hamil?"usul Changmin tiba-tiba dengan seringai nakal.

BUGH..BRAKKK..

"Yakk, JUNG JAEJOONG! Kau mau membunuh sepupumu yang tampan dan sangat jenius ini?"teriak Changmin sambil berlari dari kejaran Jaejoong yang tadi memukulnya dan sekarang sedang berusaha menghantam Changmin dengan tongkat baseball.

Shim Hanna tidak perduli dengan kedua _namja _yang sedang sibuk berkejaran dalam kamar luas miliknya. Dia bahkan tidak kasihan pada Changmin yang terus berteriak menghindari pukulan Jaejoong yang mengamuk. "Ide itu tidak buruk, Joongie. Kita bisa mencobanya!"komentar Hanna dengan suara keras dan raut serius.

"Kalian gila! Aku tidak mau!"Jaejoong langsung menolak dan menatap sengit pada kedua sepupunya yang kali ini memberinya ide yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah cocok menjadi ibu jika dibandingkan nenek sihir Shim itu! Bukankah kau sering melakukan itu dengan _samchon_? Lagipula ini hanya pura-pura!"

Wajah Jaejoong memerah menahan kesal. Bagaimana mungkin ide segila itu keluar dari mulut Lord Voldamin yang sedang lari dari kejarannya. "Mau kurobek mulutmu? Bagaimana kau bisa punya ide segila itu? Aku ini _namja_ dan tak mungkin hamil!"teriaknya keras tanpa peduli pada Hanna yang sudah terpingkal-pingkal melihat mereka yang terus berkejaran.

"Tentu saja bisa, _maknae_..."

"Aku tahu orang yang bisa membantu kebohongan kalian itu!"

Suara berat yang menyela itu menghentikan diskusi aneh yang sudah menjurus kearah perdebatan dan perkelahian antara Jaejoong dan Shim bersaudara yang akan tetap memaksa agar ide pura-pura hamil itu dilakukan demi mencegah Heechul membawa Jaejoong ke Amerika sekaligus merestui hubungan mereka.

"Chansung!"

"Kau?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

3 pertanyaan dengan nada yang berbeda itu mendorong Chansung tertawa keras dan dengan acuh masuk ke kamar Shim yang sedang menatap kesal padanya. Hubungannya dengan Hanna memang sedikit memburuk sejak masalah identitas Jaejoong terungkap. _Yeoja_ manis itu sepertinya menghindari Chansung.

"Tentu saja dari pintu, Hanna sayang."

"Sudah lupakan dulu itu. Sekarang katakan padaku apa maksud ucapanmu tadi, Chan. Aku tidak mau pergi dan kalian harus membantuku!"suara Jaejoong terdengar setengah memaksa hingga Chansung yang diam-diam mengikuti Jaejoong sejak dari rumah hingga kantor Jung Yunho dan sekarang disini segera bicara dengan ekspresi serius

"Menurutku usul Changmin itu tidak buruk dan aku tahu orang yang bisa mendukung kebohonganmu dengan selembar kertas yang akan membuat _imo _dan _samchon _menyerah sekaligus merestuimu dengan si dingin Jung itu!"

Wajah Jaejoong berubah senang mendengar ucapan Chansung itu meski dia bisa mendengar kedua Shim dibelakangnya mendesis serta mendengus malas dan berkata jika dirinya tidak konsisten dan lain sebagainya. Jika berpura-pura hamil bisa membuatnya memiliki Jung Yunho maka Jaejoong akan melakukannya!

"Ayo kita lakukan dan abaikan saja kedua mahkluk aneh dibelakangku!"sindir Jaejoong yang membuatnya dihujani lemparan bantal dan guling dari kedua sepupunya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Ini untuk yang katanya sedikit juga gpp ya (mb Rose, dll) semoga puas dan abaikan saja typos. sebagian lagi akan sebisa mungkin segera di edit dan di update.

SEE YOU ^^


	41. Chapter 39 B - ENDING FIN COMPLETE

**Title : EGOISMO AMORE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : ROMANCE/FAMILY/PEDO**

**Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, NO BASHING, NO WAR, NO COPY PASTE**

**.**

**GK SUKA SILAKAN KLIK BACK!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****39 B- ENDING**

'_**I will do everything for you, love '**_

.

.

.

**MYUNGWOO HOSPITAL**

"Terima kasih karena mau membantuku untuk sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal ini, Khun dan tolong rahasiakan dari siapa pun!"

Kim Junsu tersenyum lebar dan menjabat erat tangan seorang _namja_ berwajah tampan layaknya _idol_ Korea yang mengenakan jas putih yang menandakan identitasnya sebagai seorang dokter. Meski terpaksa mengikuti permohonan dan paksaan aneh dari ke 3 remaja aneh dan 1 model super menyebalkan dan arogan yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan senyum bodoh, Junsu tetap merasa apa yang mereka lakukan ini sungguh tidak masuk akal dan akan membuat semua orang terkena serangan jantung!

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Junsu. Aku sangat mengerti hal seperti ini dan aku juga setuju jika cinta itu tidak hanya butuh hati yang tulus tapi juga akal yang licik!" dokter bernama Nichkhun itu mengedip nakal pada ke 4 orang yang berdiri dibelakang Junsu dengan ekspresi beragam yang mengingatkannya pada masa muda penuh kejahilan yang pernah dilaluinya.

Shim Hanna langsung tertawa gugup dengan wajah merona saat mendengar ucapan dokter tampan yang seperti sedang menyindirnya karena Hanna-lah orang yang mengatakan kalimat aneh itu saat dokter Khun menolak untuk membantu mereka. "Arrghh, dokter Khun memang keren! Apa kau mau kencan denganku? Hitung-hitung sebagai tanda terima kasih dari kami?"rayu Hanna langsung seraya mengabaikan rasa malu dan gugupnya. Kapan lagi bisa bertemu dokter muda yang setampan ini?

"Cih, dasar genit!"cela Jaejoong dan Changmin kompak sambil melirik malas pada Hanna yang terlihat tidak peduli dan terus memasang senyum 10 watt pada dokter Khun yang sudah tertawa kecil sambil melirik Junsu yang terlihat begitu malu.

Mata Chansung melotot saat mendengar keberanian Hanna yang juga pernah ditujukan padanya. Tanpa sadar model _ELLE_ itu langsung menarik kuat tangan Hanna hingga_ yeoja_ berambut panjang itu mendelik marah karena hampir saja dia terjatuh. "Tidak boleh ada kencan! Shim Hanna ini _yeojachingu-_ku! Dia hanya bercanda dokter..."klaim Chansung asal tanpa peduli pada Jaejoong yang berguman pada Changmin tentang Chansung yang dulu jual mahal pada Hanna.

"Yak! Sejak kapan aku jadi _yeojachingu_-mu raksasa bodoh? Kau itu musuhku saat ini dan status itu belum berubah!"protes Hanna keras dengan tangan yang langsung mendorong kuat tubuh besar Chansung meski tidak berhasil.

Changmin tertawa iblis saat mendengar seruan Hanna itu. "Musuh atau musuh? Perlu kuberitahu Chansung jika kau bahkan mengigaukan namanya? Chansung...Chansung...Kau tampan sekali..."tanpa beban_ namja_ bertubuh jangkung itu membuka rahasia Hanna hingga wajah cantik saudarinya itu sekarang merah padam antara malu dan marah.

"Akan kutendang kau ke Amazon dan membiarkan semua piranha itu mencabik tubuh dan mulutmu itu, Chwang!"desis Hanna garang sambil terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari kukungan Chansung yang begitu erat.

Melihat parody yang berlangsung didepan dokter Khun yang terlihat bingung itu, Jaejoong akhirnya terpingkal kuat,"Sudahlah, _noona_. Kapan lagi kau bisa menjadi _yeojachingu _seorang Bryan Hwang? Terima saja nasib baikmu itu!" Bukannya membantu Hanna, dengan sama nakal Jaejoong ikut menggoda karena dilihatnya Chansung sudah tersenyum bangga membayangkan Hanna begitu menyukainya bahkan sampai dalam mimpi.

"DIAM!"

Suara jeritan Junsu yang melengking itu sontak membuat semua ejekan dan tawa itu berhenti serentak. Dia benar-benar kesal pada sekumpulan remaja yang sepertinya selalu saja membuatnya malu itu. "_Mianhe, _Khun. Mereka memang kekanakkan dan kuharap kami tidak terlalu menganggu waktumu."ujar Junsu pada Nichkhun yang masih tertawa kecil sebelum masuk dalam ruangannya.

"Ayo kita pergi sebelum ada yang melihat kita disini dan Jaejoongie, simpan baik-baik kertas itu. Gunakan hanya saat kau benar-benar terdesak!"Junsu mengulurkan sebuah amplop berlogo Myungwoo pada Jaejoong yang langsung menghambur dalam pelukannya dengan tawa riang. "Jangan senang dulu, mungkin saja Jung Yunho atau orangtua-mu akan membunuhku! Aku bahkan belum menikah dengan Yoochun!"keluh Junsu dengan kekesalan yang tidak disembunyikannya.

"Aku yang akan mengurus itu! Kau memang hebat, Junsu _hyung_. Tidak salah _hyung_-ku sangaaaaaattttttt mencintaimu! Masalah menikah itu mudah!"

Dengan wajah senang Jaejoong memuji Junsu sambil melompat-lompat kecil bersama Hanna yang ikut tertawa dan sepertinya sudah melupakan keributannya dengan kedua _namja _jangkung yang terlihat jengah dan sudah berjalan mendahului mereka.

Junsu menghela nafas lelah, dia masih punya banyak pekerjaan yang lebih penting daripada mengurusi adik Yoochun yang licik dan selalu egois ini,"Aku tidak perlu rayuan basi itu, Jung Jaejoong! Pastikan saja aku menjadi direktur ELLE tahun ini sesuai janjimu!"serunya keras pada Jaejoong yang langsung mengangkuk dan menyeringai kecil.

.

.

.

.

**3 HARI KEMUDIAN**

**CHOI'S**

PRANK

Gelas berisi susu vanilla itu hancur berkeping-keping sementara Heechul berdiri kaku dengan mata melotot diambang pintu kamar Jaejoong yang sudah terbuka lebar. Dia masih tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Ingin sekali Heechul menyingkir dari tempat itu namun sayang kakinya seperti terpaku di lantai dan bahkan matanya tidak mau berpaling dari sosok kedua _namja _yang sekarang sedang membalas tatapannya.

Choi Heechul melihat langsung putra kecilnya berciuman panas dengan Jung Yunho, mantan sahabatnya!

"Heenim!"

"_Eomma!" _

Suara-suara yang memanggilnya itu menyadarkan Choi Heechul jika dia tidak sedang bermimpi dan yang dilihatnya bukan ilusi. Semua itu nyata! Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Situasi ini terasa begitu canggung dan memalukan! Heechul memang sudah tahu hubungan seperti apa yang terjalin antara Jaejoong dengan mantan sahabat yang sialan dan masih dibencinya itu tapi melihat langsung...

Hampir 1 bulan Jaejoong tinggal bersama dengan mereka dan tingkah laku putranya itu tidak berbeda dari remaja 17 tahun lainnya tapi ternyata selain makanan kesukaan Jaejoong yang diberitahu Christy padanya, Heechul benar-benar tidak mengenal kepribadian putranya itu!

"Kalian..kali..an..ciu..berciuman? Jadi semua itu benar? Kalian tidak sedang menipuku? Dan bagaimana...Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke rumahku, Jung Yunho?"Tanya Heechul terbata dengan wajah yang terlihat bingung dan pucat. Masih terus berusaha menerima jika apa yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi adalah sebuah kenyataan dan bukanlah halusinasi atau tipuan mata.

Setengah dari dirinya masih saja berharap jika apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong padanya saat di restoran hanya kebohongan agar Heechul tidak membawanya pergi ke Amerika dan memisahkannya dari Jung Yunho yang sekarang terlihat memeluk protektif tubuh ramping Jaejoong yang masih setengah berbaring diatas ranjang yang dipenuhi boneka itu.

.

.

"Semua yang kau lihat memang benar, Heechul! Aku datang karena Christy menghubungiku dan mengatakan jika Jaejoongie sakit!"tegas Yunho yang mulai bisa membaca situasi yang terjadi meski dalam hati dia sedikit kesal karena mungkin rencananya untuk bicara dengan Choi Siwon akan gagal total. Tidak mungkin Heechul diam dan membiarkan apa yang baru saja dilihat olehnya.

Tangan Jaejoong yang terasa hangat karena demam memeluk kuat lengan Yunho yang terlihat sangat tenang dalam situasi yang sedikit canggung ini. "_Hyungie_, kau harus bisa menahan diri. _Eomma _Choi pasti shock..."guman Jaejoong dengan suara lirih sementara Yunho meremas kuat jemarinya.

Siang ini setelah rapat direksi selesai, Yunho tergesa datang ke rumah Choi tanpa memikirkan apapun saat mendapat telepon dari Christy yang mengatakan jika Jaejoong sedikit deman dan merasa mual hingga tidak pergi ke sekolah hari ini. Yunho panic dan langsung datang tanpa peduli apakah Heechul atau Siwon sedang berada di rumah atau tidak. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada kesehatan Jaejoong yang saat dia datang ternyata memang sedang terbaring lemas di kamarnya.

Pemandangan mengejutkan yang baru dilihatnya bahkan membuat Heechul untuk sesaat lupa jika putra kecilnya sedang sakit. Selama beberapa detik Heechul mengatur pikirannya yang kacau sebelum kembali menatap tajam pada _namja _yang sedang membelai rambut pirang Jaejoong,"Jelaskan padaku, Jung Yunho! Kau baru saja mencium Jaejoong di mulutnya? Jadi apa yang kalian katakan kemarin itu benar? Dia itu putraku! Ya Tuhan! Apa kau benar-benar sudah gila?"Teriak Heechul garang pada Yunho yang malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada bahu Jaejoong yang terlihat tenang bersandar padanya.

"YAK! Cepat jelaskan padaku apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan pada putraku? Jangan hanya diam dan kau, Jaejoong lepaskan pelukanmu dari _namja_ tua tidak tahu diri itu!"bentak Heechul yang sungguh kesal melihat putranya menempel begitu dekat dengan Yunho yang lebih pantas menjadi _appa_ atau _ahjussi_-nya itu.

Dalam hati Yunho memaki kasar tentang betapa tidak tepatnya waktu yang diberikan takdir padanya namun apa yang sudah terjadi tak bisa diulang dan sekarang yang bisa dilakukannya adalah berusaha mendapatkan keuntungan dari situasi yang kurang beruntung ini walaupun Yunho sedikit bingung dengan sikap Heechul yang sepertinya belum mengatakan apa pun pada Siwon. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ada dalam pikiran_ yeoja_ yang sudah dikenalnya puluhan tahun itu?

Kim Heechul yang dikenalnya akan mengamuk, memukulnya bahkan menendangnya dengan keras jika Yunho melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disukainya dan bukan hanya melotot serta berteriak marah padanya dengan alasan yang terasa seperti dibuat-buat!

"Aku tahu pasti kalau Jaejoongie adalah putramu dan tentu saja aku akan mencium kekasihku tepat di mulutnya, Heenim! Bukankah kau sudah tahu hubungan kami?"Yunho sengaja membalikkan pertanyaan itu pada Heechul yang menatapnya tajam. "Dan apa saja yang sudah kami lakukan sebagai pasangan kekasih harusnya kau lebih tahu, bukan?"kalimat Yunho begitu ambigu hingga Heechul mengetatkan mulutnya.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong juga sedikit bingung pada reaksi _eomma_-nya yang tidak langsung mengusir atau pun memaki kasar Yunho seperti biasanya. "Jung Yunho bukan hanya _hyung_ bagiku, _eomma_ tapi dia juga kekasihku! Tentu saja dia akan menciumku tepat dibibirku!"seru Jaejoong berani dengan jemari yang bertautan erat dengan Yunho yang berbisik agar dia tidak terlalu mendesak Heechul yang tampak aneh.

"Apa_ eomma_ akan merestui kami sekarang?"tebak Jaejoong nekad dengan senyum lebar saat dilihatnya Heechul mendengus kesal padanya sebelum melayangkan tatapan tajam yang membunuh pada Yunho yang memasang wajah datar.

.

.

Dari tempatnya berdiri Heechul bisa melihat bagaimana sorot penuh tekad terpancar dari mata indah putra kecilnya yang dengan berani meminta restu darinya. Perlahan Heechul yang mulai bisa menerima apa yang diinginkan Jaejoong dan juga belajar memahami apa yang membuat putranya itu bahagia namun Heechul tidak akan memberikan situasi yang mudah untuk Jung Yunho yang arogan dan sudah seenaknya memanfaatkan kepolosan putranya!

Dia akan membuat sahabatnya yang tidak tahu diri dan egois itu merangkak dan memohon terlebih dahulu sebelum memberikan restunya! Biarkan saja si Jung pedofil itu menderita dulu seperti yang dia dan Siwon alami!

"Tidak! Aku tidak semudah itu percaya! Semua ini pasti hanya kebohongan yang kau rangkai Jung Yunho! Tidak mungkin putraku seperti itu!"bentak Heechul lagi dengan suara parau dan mata mendelik dingin pada Yunho yang terlihat begitu gusar hingga hampir saja Heechul tertawa keras melihatnya. "Merestui kalian? Apa demam sudah membuat pikiranmu menjadi bodoh, Joongie? Dia itu bandot tua yang sudah bau tanah!"kecam Heechul sadis pada Yunho seraya mendengus kecil saat melihat Jaejoong yang sudah melotot marah padanya.

"Aku tidak bodoh dan aku juga tidak membohongimu, _eomma!_ Menyebalkan sekali! Kenapa _eomma_ Choi tidak pernah mau mempercayaiku, _hyungie_? Dan _eomma_, _hyung_-ku bukan bandot tua! Yunho _hyung _masih keren dan sangat tampan! _Hyungie_ bahkan tidak pernah sakit punggung seperti _appa_ Choi!"

Dengan garang Jaejoong membalas setiap ucapan Heechul sekaligus membela Yunho meski _namja _Jung yang juga kesal karena dibilang bandot tua itu terus berusaha memintanya diam. "Kau akan membuat Heechul semakin marah,_ chagiya_...Lihat asap sudah keluar dari kepalanya!"bisik Yunho cepat ditelinga Jaejoong yang sedang saling melempar tatapan tajam dengan Heechul yang berkacak pinggang.

"Tapi _eomma_ bilang_ hyung_ itu bandot tua! Enak saja! Aku tidak terima, itu fitnah!"protes Jaejoong berang dengan ekspresi merengut yang begitu imut di mata Heechul. Kedua _namja _yang sekarang sudah berdiri dan sibuk saling berbisik dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu tidak melihat ekspresi di wajah Choi Heechul yang sedang menyeringai.

Selama ini Heechul memang menutupi apa yang diketahuinya dari Siwon dan mulai bisa menerima kenyataan jika putra kecilnya hanyalah remaja biasa yang bisa jatuh cinta dan merasa tertekan setelah melihat Jaejoong menangis malam itu namun melihat langsung interaksi intim putranya dengan Jung Yunho...Itu sangat berbeda!

Putra kecilnya terlihat begitu bahagia, bersemangat dan penuh senyum saat Yunho ada bersamanya dan Heechul tidak ingin kehilangan senyum ceria itu lagi!

"Apa yang sedang terjadi disini? Dan kenapa kau bisa ada di kamar putraku, tuan Jung?"

.

.

.

.

**ORION CORP**

"Kenapa Yunho tidak datang bersamamu? Bukankah kita akan makan siang membahas tentang kerjasama itu?"

Jung Yoochun mengangkat acuh bahunya seraya menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Taecyeon yang sedang berselonjor di sofa besar dalam ruang kantornya yang luas. "Jaejoongie sakit dan_ hyung_-ku yang sedikit bodoh itu langsung panic dan bergegas pergi ke rumah Choi. Mungkin dia akan pulang dalam keadaan sekarat atau mati mengingat bagaimana garangnya Heenim!"

Tawa geli menyembur keluar dari mulut Ok Taecyeon yang ikut menyesali nasib percintaan Yunho yang semakin hari semakin buruk. "Semoga saja Yunho bisa menaklukan pasangan Choi yang keras kepala itu atau kenapa Yunho tidak membawa Jaejoong kabur saja?"cetus Taecyeon asal sambil menguap kecil, dia menghabiskan malam panjang bersama Boa semalam. _Fuih,_ untung saja dia memiliki_ yeoja_ yang selalu bisa memahaminya itu.

"Dan mereka bisa menikah di Paris atau Belanda...Sepertinya itu ide bagus, Taec!"timpal Yoochun dengan senyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu kita siapkan saja rencana itu, Chunnie. Menunggu hasil dari Yunho sangat lambat jadi lebih baik kita bertindak dan _voila..._Semua selesai dan mau tidak mau pasangan Choi itu akan menerima mereka."dengan penuh semangat Taecyeon menarik lengan Yoochun untuk berdiri.

.

.

.

.

**CHOI'S**

Ruang tamu keluarga Choi terasa begitu tegang. Tidak ada satu pun dari ke 4 orang yang duduk di sofa dengan wajah tegang maupun datar itu membuka pembicaraan. Kemunculan Choi Siwon yang tidak terduga itu sempat mengejutkan ketiganya yang tadi bersitegang di kamar Jaejoong.

Siwon pulang karena mendapat kabar dari Heechul jika putra mereka sakit namun apa yang ditemukannya tadi? Dia malah mendengar tentang hubungan terlarang yang terjalin antara putra kecilnya dengan Jung Yunho dan yang paling mengejutkan untuk Siwon adalah ternyata Heechul sudah tahu tentang hubungan kedua _namja_ itu!

Dalam diamnya, Heechul tahu Siwon sedang menatap penuh selidik bercampur marah padanya. Dia memang seharusnya mengatakan semuanya pada Siwon karena rahasia yang disimpannya ini bisa terbuka kapan saja namun Heechul sungguh tidak menyangka Siwon akan tahu dengan cara seperti ini.

"_Kuharap kali ini kita tidak akan punya pendapat yang berbeda, oppa."_doa Heechul dalam hati karena sungguh tidak ingin putra kecilnya kembali bersedih.

Disisi lain, Jaejoong duduk tenang bersama Yunho yang hanya memasang ekspresi datar andalan karena masih sedikit kesal pada Jaejoong yang memaksa untuk ikut mendengar apa yang akan dijelaskan Yunho pada pasangan Choi meski dirinya sendiri sedang demam dan seharusnya beristirahat. Yunho sungguh khawatir pada _namja _cantik keras kepala yang sedang memeluk erat tangannya ini.

.

.

.

"Jelaskan padaku, sejak kapan kalian menjalin hubungan aneh itu? Apa kau masih bisa berpikir jernih tuan Jung? Putraku berumur 17 tahun dan bukan 27 tahun!"

Suara berat Choi Siwon yang berisi nada penghakiman sekaligus sindiran itu terasa menghujam dalam hati Jaejoong yang terus meremas erat jemari Yunho yang duduk disampingnya. Diam-diam _namja_ cantik itu melirik bingung pada Yunho yang sepertinya sangat tenang dan siap menghadapi kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kemampuan berpikirku, Siwon-sii. Asal kau tahu, separuh hidupku dihabiskan untuk melindungi dan menyayangi putra kalian ini dan aku mulai mencintai Jaejoong bukan sebagai adik yang selalu kumanjakan sejak dia berumur 15 tahun!"tegas Yunho dengan sorot mata yang memancarkan keyakinan dan tekad pada pasangan Choi yang duduk tepat dihadapan mereka. "Dan aku sangat berharap kalian bisa mengerti dan menerimanya."sambungnya tanpa ragu dengan tangan bertautan erat dengan malaikat kecilnya yang terlihat gelisah.

Pertemuannya dengan Choi Siwon yang berlangsung secepat ini memang tidak direncanakan namun karena semua sudah terjadi maka Yunho akan melakukan apapun, termasuk memohon jika perlu agar _namja_ Choi itu mau menerima hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Memiliki malaikat kecilnya lebih penting daripada harga diri yang selama ini diagungkannya, putus Yunho dalam hati.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji, _nae sarang..."_bisik Yunho pelan pada Jaejoong terus meremas kuat tangannya.

Mulut Choi Siwon terbuka dan tertutup beberapa kali dengan mata yang menyorotkan kilau membunuh pada _namja_ seusia dirinya yang terlihat sedang menenangkan putranya yang sedikit pucat. Siwon sungguh tidak percaya pada apa yang baru didengarnya. Dia memang selalu mencurigai perhatian dan perlakuan Jung Yunho pada Jaejoong yang teramat berlebihan namun Siwon tidak pernah berpikir sejauh ini.

"Kau benar-benar terlalu, Jung! Dia itu putraku, kalian _namja_! Ya Tuhan! Ini gila!" bentak Siwon kasar dengan kalimat yang sama persis dengan yang pernah diucapkan Heechul yang saat ini memilih untuk diam dan melihat apa yang akan dilakukan suaminya.

Yunho sudah tahu Siwon pasti akan marah, mengamuk dan mungkin akan memukulnya hingga mati. Dia sudah siap dengan semua konsekuensi itu. "_Mianhe_, aku tahu kalian pasti sangat kecewa dan mungkin ingin membunuhku tapi perasaanku pada Jaejoongie bukanlah kebohongan atau pun kegilaan. Dia adalah hartaku yang paling berharga. Aku bahkan mencintainya lebih dari hidupku sendiri!"tegas Yunho lagi.

"Tapi tetap saja..."

Choi Siwon mengusap kasar wajahnya dan memijit keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu sakit, bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya dalam situasi teraneh yang mungkin tidak pernah dialami_ appa_ mana pun. Bayangkan saja putra yang baru kau temukan ternyata adalah seorang...Siwon meraung marah dalam hati dan ingin sekali membunuh _namja_ tidak tahu diri yang terlihat begitu tenang membalas tatapannya.

"Kau itu seusia kami dan Jaejoongie itu masih 17 tahun! Tidakkah kau pernah memikirkan itu, Yunho-sii? Bukankah kau itu salah satu pengusaha paling cerdik? Dimana akal sehatmu saat memulai hubungan kalian itu?"teriak Siwon yang sudah tidak mampu menahan kemarahan dalam dirinya. Sekarang bisa melihat jelas jika Jaejoong memang memiliki perasaan tertentu pada Jung Yunho yang selalu dibelanya itu.

"_Apa ini yang membuat Jaejoong memintaku berjanji?"_

_._

_._

_._

Hati Jaejoong begitu sedih melihat Yunho _hyung_-nya yang biasa selalu bersikap egois dan arogan sekarang hanya diam dan menahan diri walau sudah disudutkan Siwon yang pasti merasa marah dan sangat kecewa padanya namun saat ini Jaejoong memilih bersikap egois karena dia tidak mau dipisahkan dari Yunho maupun semua keluarga Jung yang selama 12 tahun ini selalu bersamanya.

Seluruh hidupnya ada disini, bukan di Amerika tempat dia tidak memiliki siapa pun!

Seraya menguatkan tekadnya, Jaejoong menatap lekat kedua orang tuanya dan mulai bicara dengan suara tenang tanpa bermaksud membela diri ataupun membenarkan apa yang dilakukannya. Dia hanya ingin_ eomma_ dan_ appa_ kandungnya bisa menerima dan memahami dirinya meski dia mungkin tidak seperti yang mereka harapkan.

"Aku yang memulainya _appa._ Sebelumnya Yunho_ hyung_ hanya memperlakukan aku seperti adiknya. _Hyungie _juga tidak pernah melakukan, mengatakan atau menunjukkan sedikit pun perasaannya hingga suatu hari saat aku tahu jika aku bukan seorang Jung. Aku mulai menyadari jika perasaanku pada Yunho_ hyung_ sudah berubah. Aku mencintai _hyung_-ku sebagai sesama _namja_, bukan sebagai adiknya!"Jaejoong berhenti bicara sesaat sebelum memberanikan dirinya mengatakan apa yang mungkin akan membuat orangtuanya sangat terkejut.

"Jadi aku mulai menyingkirkan semua _yeoja_ yang mendekati _hyungie,_ berusaha merayu _hyungie_ dan suatu hari aku berencana memberinya obat hingga..."

"Cukup! Katakan kau sedang bercanda, Jaejoongie. Ini hanya sebuah lelucon, bukan?"sela Siwon kasar dengan nada tinggi. Dia tidak mampu lagi mendengarkan penjelasan lengkap Jaejoong tentang apa saja yang sudah dilakukan putranya itu untuk menjebak seorang Jung Yunho yang arogan sampai jatuh dalam pelukannya!

Tidak mungkin Jaejoong kecilnya yang terlihat begitu polos melakukan hal senekad itu! Itu sangat tidak mungkin!

Sepasang mata doe itu membalas tatapan tajam Siwon yang sedang marah dengan berani. Ini saatnya kebenaran terungkap dan Jaejoong tidak akan membiarkan_ hyung_-nya berjuang sendiri. Dia akan berdiri tegak disamping Yunho untuk menghadapi semuanya karena Jung Jaejoong tidak akan membiarkan _hyung_-nya menahan langit itu sendirian!

"Aku tidak bohong, _appa._ Semua yang kukatakan itu adalah kebenarannya. _Mianhe_, aku pasti sudah membuat _appa_ dan _eomma_ Choi merasa sangat kecewa tapi kami benar-benar saling mencintai dan aku tidak akan pernah pergi selangkah pun dari Yunho!"suara Jaejoong terdengar bergetar dengan mata yang mulai berkabut dan menyorotkan permohonan.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau pasti sedang melindungi bajingan itu, bukan? Semua ini pasti hanya omong kosong! _Appa _ sangat menyesal telah berjanji padamu untuk selalu memaafkannya!"Siwon terlihat begitu marah meski hati kecilnya menjerit kuat saat melihat mata bulat itu hampir saja meneteskan airmata. "Sebaiknya kau pergi dari rumah kami, tuan Jung dan mulai saat ini jangan temui putraku lagi atau akan kujebloskan kau ke dalam penjara!"ancam Siwon dengan nada tegas dan mata berkilat saat mengusir Yunho.

_"Appa!"_

Jaejoong memekik tidak percaya karena dia tadinya begitu menaruh harapan jika Siwon akan mengerti dan mungkin mau memihak mereka demi kebahagiaannya tapi ternyata semua itu salah besar! Dengan perasaan takut dan khawatir Jaejoong memeluk erat lengan Yunho, seakan takut jika _hyung-_nya itu benar-benar akan pergi tanpa membawanya.

"_Hyungie_, lakukan sesuatu. Kau sudah berjanji semua akan berjalan baik, bukan? Aku tidak mau pergi! Meraka pasti akan segera membawaku ke Amerika!"desis Jaejoong pelan dengan nada tajam karena dilihatnya Siwon bersungguh-sungguh dengan setiap ucapannya.

Dengan lembut Yunho memeluk dan membelai ringan bahu ramping Jaejoong yang terasa tegang untuk menenangkannya, dia bisa merasakan suhu tubuh_ namja_ cantik itu semakin panas hingga membuatnya semakin khawatir jika semua masalah ini tidak segera selesai maka Jaejoong akan jatuh sakit.

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari rumah ini tanpa Jaejoongie! Kau boleh saja mengancamku, bahkan kau juga boleh membunuhku, Siwon-sii tapi itu tidak akan membuat perasaanku pada Jaejoongie berubah sedikit pun! Aku mencintai putra kalian dan aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kalian mau merestui hubungan ini!"Yunho mengatakan semua itu tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah menawan yang sekarang tersenyum kecil padanya.

Siwon mendengus kasar sebelum tertawa sinis mendengar ucapan Yunho yang menurutnya sangat gila dan tidak masuk akal karena keluar dari mulut seorang_ namja_ yang dikenalnya dingin dan sangat licik, bahkan _namja_ Jung ini jugalah yang dengan tega menyembunyikan keberadaan putra kecilnya selama 12 tahun.

"Membunuhmu? Kau sudah yakin siap mati ditanganku, Jung Yunho? Kalau kau mati maka pasti hidup Jaejoong akan semakin bahagia dan tentu kau tahu, aku bisa melenyapkanmu kapan saja!"desis Siwon tajam meski dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat Heechul yang sejak tadi diam terkesiap.

"Siwon, hentikan! Kau sadar apa yang sedang kau ucapkan itu? Kau sudah membuat_ uri_ Jaejoongie ketakutan!"Heechul menatap khawatir pada putranya yang sudah memeluk erat tubuh besar Yunho dengan raut wajah pucat yang menunjukkan dirinya sangat ketakutan mendengar ancaman serius yang baru diucapkan Siwon dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Tentu saja sadar! Bukankah kau pasti menginginkan hal yang sama, Heenim? Tanpa _namja _yang pernah menjadi sahabatmu ini, putra kita akan menjalani hidup yang lebih baik! Jadi jika dia tidak mau pergi maka aku akan memaksanya pergi dengan kekerasan!"

Wajah Jaejoong semakin memucat saat mendengar setiap ucapan dingin yang keluar dari mulut Siwon. Sekarang dia begitu takut dan kepalanya yang memang sudah terasa sakit semakin pusing saat dia mencengkram kuat lengan Yunho yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak takut pada ancaman _appa_-nya dan malah semakin erat memeluknya.

"Jangan! Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu _appa_..."lirih Jaejoong pelan sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan sorot mata aneh. Perlahan Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya dan menyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika yang dilakukannya ini bukanlah sebuah penipuan. Dia hanya sedang berusaha memperjuangkan cintanya!

Rahang Siwon mengeras saat lagi-lagi mendengar Jaejoong membela Jung Yunho yang sepertinya tidak takut pada ancamannya terlebih sikap aneh Heechul yang sepertinya tidak mendukung keputusannya kali ini. "Kenapa tidak boleh?_ Appa_ bisa dan punya hak untuk menentukan apa yang terbaik untukmu,_ chagiya_..."

.

.

.

"Karena aku sedang hamil..."

Suara lirih yang bahkan hampir tak terdengar itu membuat seisi ruang tamu yang awalnya penuh suara perdebatan langsung hening seketika. Mata-mata dengan sorot tidak percaya dan bingung sekarang tertuju pada_ namja_ cantik yang dengan tenang membalas tatapan semua orang padanya meski jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu Jaejoongie?" tanya Yunho yang lebih dulu bisa mengatasi keterkejutannya dengan suara keras. "Hamil? Tapi...Bagaimana bisa..."segera Yunho menghentikan teriakan paniknya saat dirasanya jemari Jaejoong meremas kuat tangannya sambil mendelik tajam. _"Apa ini salah satu ide gila kedua anak Kangin yang aneh itu?"_tebak Yunho dalam hati sambil berusaha memahami dan mengikuti permainan yang mungkin sedang dilakukan malaikat kecilnya.

Siwon yang juga sangat terkejut dan untuk sesaat termangu seraya melirik panic pada Heechul akhirnya juga tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk berteriak keras pada Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu santai,"Hamil? Jangan bercanda, Choi Jaejoong! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa hamil? Permainan apalagi ini, Jung Yunho? Kalian bermaksud menipu kami dengan taktik gila?"nada tidak percaya terdengar jelas dari suara keras Siwon yang terus menatap bingung pada Heechul yang malah hanya berdiri diam tanpa reaksi.

"Kenapa tidak bisa_ appa_? Karena aku ini _namja_? Zaman sudah berubah, _appa!_ Saat ini semua mungkin saja terjadi!"senyum lebar sudah tersungging dibibir merah Jaejoong yang sedikit pucat itu. "Aku bahkan punya buktinya. Surat keterangan dokter Khun dari rumah sakit Myungwoo Hospital!"beritahu _namja_ cantik dengan sorot yang memancarkan kepuasan sekaligus kemenangan karena dia yakin sekali senjata utamanya ini akan berhasil menaklukan kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku tetap tidak percaya! Seorang _namja _tidak mungkin bisa hamil! Dokter yang kau bilang itu pasti melakukan kesalahan!"bentak Siwon yang sudah berdiri menjulang dihadapan Jaejoong yang hanya tersenyum manis sambil memeluk lengan Yunho—yang sebenarnya juga shock saat mendengar Jaejoong punya bukti jika dia sedang hamil - tanpa peduli dengan wajah merah padam Choi Siwon yang menahan marah. "Katakan ini semua pasti rencanamu bukan? Kau sudah meracuni otak putraku!"tuding Siwon langsung pada Yunho yang bingung apa yang harus diucapkannya saat ini.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu Jaejoongie sedang hamil! Bagaimana bisa semua ini jadi rencanaku? Jangan asal menudingku, Choi Siwon!"protes Yunho yang tidak terima jika dibilang sudah meracuni otak Jaejoong meski tidak bisa dipungkiri jika sifat licik dan sedikit manipulative Jaejoong itu berasal darinya.

Dalam diam Heechul melihat semua yang sedang berlangsung dihadapannya. Dengan cepat dia juga bisa menilai jika Yunho sama bingungnya dengan Siwon._ Namja_ Jung yang arogan itu memang tidak tahu apapun tentang kehamilan yang dikatakan Jaejoong tadi. Heechul juga tidak bodoh hingga tidak bisa dengan mudah menebak jika semua ini pasti hanya ide nakal dari putra kecilnya yang ternyata sangat licik tapi mungkin ini saat yang tepat bagi Heechul untuk memberikan restunya!

"Nikahi putraku!"perintahnya dengan nada ringan tanpa beban.

"Heenim, apa yang baru kau katakan!"bentak Siwon keras dengan wajah merah menahan emosi pada istrinya yang malah mengatakan hal yang semakin gila menurutnya. "Apa semua orang dalam ruangan ini sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya? Hamil? Menikah?"Siwon bingung harus percaya atau tidak pada ucapan Jaejoong yang sepertinya sangat menyakinkan itu.

"Benar, _eomma_ sudah merestui kami?"Jaejoong hampir saja terlonjak saat mendengar perintah Heechul agar Yunho segera menikahinya. Dia bahkan sepenuhnya mengabaikan raungan Siwon yang sedang emosi. "Aku ini tidak bohong dan benar-benar sedang hamil!"umumnya dengan senyum lebar yang malah membuat Heechul semakin yakin jika Jaejoong sedang berbohong.

Untuk sesaat Yunho terdiam tidak percaya pada apa didengarnya keluar dari mulut Heechul namun kedipan mata Heechul padanya tiba-tiba membuat Yunho ingat akan segala kenangan masa muda yang mereka lewati bersama dengan berbagai kenakalan sebagai mahasiswa asing di New York. Entah mengapa hati Yunho merasa yakin jika sekarang Heechul sudah bisa menerima hubungan dirinya dengan Jaejoong yang terlihat terkejut namun begitu bahagia dengan perintah singkat Choi Heechul itu.

"Baik, akan segera kulakukan! Aku akan menikahi Jaejoongie secepat mungkin!"setuju Yunho cepat dengan senyum lebar setelah memutuskan dia akan mencari tahu tentang maksud Heechul yang tiba-tiba berada dipihaknya nanti. Restu dari salah satu pasang Choi yang ditunggunya sudah ada ditangan dan Yunho tidak boleh menyia-yiakan kesempatan ini.

Mendengar Yunho begitu cepat menyetujui perintah tajam Heechul membuat Jaejoong tertawa bahagia dan segera menghambur kearah Heechul duduk tanpa peduli pada denyut sakit di kepalanya yang terasa begitu panas. "_Eomma, saranghae! Gomawo! Eomma_ memang hebat!_"_serunya heboh tanpa peduli pada sepasang mata Siwon yang sepertinya akan membunuh mereka semua.

"Ckck, kau bilang_ saranghae_ itu karena aku merestui kalian? Dasar anak kurang ajar!"keluh Heechul meski dengan senyum lebar dibibirnya.

Dengan penuh sayang dia memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang terasa sedikit hangat karena demam. "Apa kau sekarang bahagia, anak nakal? Pura-pura hamil itu ide yang cemerlang sekaligus sangat bodoh!"bisik Heechul pelan pada Jaejoong yang terperanjat dan langsung merona malu karena ternyata kebohongannya begitu cepat terbongkar oleh _eomma_-nya yang sangat cerdik.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyetujuinya!"

Sepasang mata bulat Heechul yang begitu mirip dengan Jaejoong memutar malas saat mendengar seruan keras dari Siwon yang masih saja berusaha mempertahankan sifat kerasnya. "Hentikan semuanya, Wonnie! Aku tahu kau juga pasti sudah mengetahui fakta kalau Yunho dan putra kita punya hubungan istimewa!"guman Heechul santai seraya menarik Jaejoong untuk berdiri.

"Apa maksud _eomma? Appa_ sudah tahu tentang apa?"Jaejoong menatap bingung pada Siwon yang masih berdiri tegak dengan wajah kaku.

Heechul mengecup gemas pipi _chubby _putranya yang sedang kebingungan sambil terus melirik Yunho yang sepertinya sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi,"Ayo, kau harus istirahat sekarang, anak nakal! Kita akan bicara nanti, Yunho!"tanpa menunggu sahutan dari kedua_ namja_ yang masih saling melempar pandangan bingung, Heechul membawa Jaejoong yang sudah tersenyum sambil berceloteh riang tentang keinginannya pulang ke mansion Jung menuju kamarnya.

"Tunggu, apa maksud ucapanmu itu, Heenim? Bagaimana mungkin sekarang kau malah berbalik membela _namja_ kurang ajar itu? Kau lupa dia itu sudah menyesatkan putra kita!"

Helaan frustasi keluar dari mulut Heechul saat dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kembali menatap kesal suaminya,"Jika kau benar tidak tahu maka saat ini mungkin sudah ada beberapa lebam di wajah Yunho! Aku sangat mengenalmu, Wonnie. Kau tidak mungkin bisa menahan emosimu selama ini. Lagipula bukankah kita ingin Jaejoongie bahagia?"Heechul tersenyum simpul saat melihat Siwon sedikit gelelapan.

"Aku..."

Kali ini Siwon benar-benar tak berkutik karena tatapan Heechul itu seolah mengancamnya untuk segera menghentikan sandiwara yang mereka rancang sejak Heechul bercerita sambil menangis pilu tentang Jaejoong yang mengadu dan menangis histeris karena takut akan dipisahkan dari Jung Yunho yang sudah merawatnya sejak kecil.

"Lagipula _uri_ Jaejoong sedang hamil! Kau ingin cucumu yang malang ini lahir tanpa ayah?"desis Heechul dengan wajah serius walaupun Jaejoong yang sekarang kembali berdiri disamping Yunho sudah terbatuk keras karena menyembunyikan tawa dan rasa terkejutnya.

Seraya merangkul erat bahu ramping Jaejoong yang bergetar menahan tawa, Yunho sendiri juga terus berdehem kecil untuk menyamarkan tawanya saat mendengar ucapan Heechul yang begitu frontal dan mendramatisir itu. Sepertinya Kim Heechul sang Cinderella yang jahil itu memang sudah kembali! Dengan adanya dukungan sahabatnya itu, maka semua akan berjalan semakin baik.

.

.

.

"Semua sekarang akan berjalan baik, _nae sarang_ karena aku sangat mengenal sifat _eomma-_mu yang tidak akan menyerah sampai berhasil mencapai tujuannya!"Yunho tersenyum senang seraya membawa Jaejoong masuk dalam pelukannya dan mencium sekilas bibir merah yang sedang mencibir lucu padanya.

Dengan nakal Jaejoong mengigit pelan bibir bawah Yunho meski dia tahu mungkin saat ini kedua orangtuanya sedang melihat mereka,"Kedengarannya mirip seseorang."sindir Jaejoong sebelum terkekeh pelan.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar membawamu pulang! Kamar kita terasa begitu dingin tanpamu,_ little_ _angel..."_

Wajah Jaejoong yang masih pucat merona merah saat melihat sorot penuh makna dari sepasang mata musang yang menatap intens padanya. "Jangan membuatku malu, _hyungie_."bisik Jaejoong yang sudah menyembunyikan wajahnya di cekung leher Yunho yang sudah tergelak pelan. "Aku akan meminta izin dari _eomma _agar bisa secepatnya pulang ke rumah."gumannya tepat ditelinga Yunho yang sebenarnya geli melihat perdebatan aneh pasangan Choi.

"Sepertinya _eomma_ dan _appa_-mu itu masih sibuk berdebat..."

.

.

.

"Tapi...Tidak mungkin _namja_ bisa hamil! Aku tidak setuju mereka menikah secepat ini! Jaejoong baru saja bersama kita dan dia juga masih 17 tahun!"

Dengan geram Heechul menghentakkan kakinya didepan Siwon yang bukan lagi menghalangi hubungan putra mereka dengan Jung Yunho tapi berusaha mencegah pernikahan yang sudah disetujui oleh Heechul tadi.

"Mungkin saja...Aku percaya, zaman sudah berubah! Mungkin ini namanya reformasi manusia?"sahut Heechul asal sambil melirik pada putra kecilnya yang terlihat bahagia berpelukan dengan Yunho.

"Ya Tuhan, terserah kalian saja!"geram Siwon kesal dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan ruang tamu diiringi genderang kekalahan. "Dan tolong Yunho-sii, tahan nafsumu! Putraku itu sedang demam, asal kau tahu!"tegur Siwon tajam karena dilihatnya Yunho akan kembali mencium bibir Jaejoong yang sekarang mendelik kesal padanya.

.

.

.

.

**2 HARI KEMUDIAN**

**MANSION JUNG**

Kali ini lagi-lagi ruang tamu mansion Jung dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang sama yang pernah memperdebatkan tentang identitas asli seorang Jung Jaejoong namun kali ini perdebatan terjadi karena masalah lain yang tak kalah pelik yang akhirnya membuat _namja _cantik yang baru saja sembuh dari demam tinggi itu memilih untuk mengungsi ke kamar yang sudah begitu dirindukannya.

Mulai hari ini, Heechul mengizinkan Jaejoong untuk tinggal bersama Yunho 3 hari dalam seminggu. Awalnya Jaejoong sempat protes namun setelah Siwon berkata mereka dalam proses mencari ruman disekitar mansion Jung agar semua kerepotan ini tidak terjadi, akhirnya Jaejoong tersenyum senang dan memeluk _appa_-nya yang ternyata begitu pengertian meski juga sangat jahil karena sempat berpura-pura menentang keras keinginannya untuk bersama Yunho.

"Jadi kalian direstui dan sudah diizinkan menikah? Ini kabar bagus!"Yoochun bertepuk tangan heboh sambil memeluk erat Junsu yang hanya berdecak malas dan berguman,"Dasar norak!"yang sama sekali diacuhkan Yoochun yang sedang senang.

"Direstui itu benar! Masalah menikah, itu masih lama!"sela Siwon dengan suara ketus. "Lagipula Jaejoong itu hanya pura-pura hamil!"sindir Siwon telak sambil menatap tajam pada Junsu yang hanya meringis kecil.

2 hari yang lalu Kim Junsu memang baru saja disemprot habis-habisan oleh pasangan Choi tentang keterlibatannya dalam surat keterangan palsu yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong karena Junsu sungguh lupa jika keluarga Nichkhun menjalin bisnis dengan Choi Siwon!

"Tapi Heenim sudah menyetujuinya dan itu artinya masalah selesai!"umum Yunho dengan suara penuh kemenangan seraya berbagi senyuman dengan Heechul yang sedang menghibur suaminya yang mengeluh tentang kejamnya keputusan Cinderella yang tidak mengerti perasaanya itu.

Ok Taecyeon yang juga ada dalam ruang tamu itu menepuk keras bahu Yunho yang terus saja tersenyum bodoh,"Kami juga sudah menyiapkan surat izin pernikahan untuk kalian! Kau tidak akan menemukan sahabat dan adik sebaik diriku dan Yoochun. Tiket bulan madu bahkan sudah disediakan _harabojie_ Jung!"serunya membanggakan dirinya dan Yoochun yang sudah tersenyum sombong.

"Tentu saja kau sahabat yang sangaaaaaaaaatttt baik, Taecyeonnie! Kau bahkan menyembunyikan kenyataan jika Yunho..."sindiran Heechul terhenti dan dia langsung meringis kecil saat melihat tatapan tajam Siwon padanya. Mereka sudah berjanji untuk melupakan semua masa lalu dan membuka lembaran yang baru.

Malas meladeni sekumpulan orang yang sibuk membahas tentang dirinya dan juga Jaejoong membuat Yunho beranjak dari duduknya. "Kalian saja yang tentukan semua. Aku mau menemui Jaejoongie. Dia pasti sedang kesal."guman Yunho yang segera berlalu.

"Ckck, bajingan mesum pasti ingin mencium putra kecilku lagi!"hujat Siwon dengan nada ringan.

"_Hyung_-ku itu hanya modus! Dia pasti mau meracuni kepolosan uri _maknae!"_timpal Yoochun menyetujui hujatan tajam Siwon yang Yunho yang sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Taecyeon dan Heechul terkekeh geli melihat wajah iri kedua _namja_ yang sedang menggosipkan Yunho dengan frontal. "Kalian hanya iri!"seru keduanya telak.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikiran, _nae sarang?"_

Bibir merah Jaejoong membentuk sebuah senyum kecil saat dia merasakan pelukan hangat yunho disekeliling tubuhnya yang sedang bersandar di balkon kamar untuk melihat bulan purnama yang tampak memancarkan sinar lembut yang begitu indah dan hangat. Hari-hari Jaejoong sekarang terasa begitu indah dan menyenangkan sejak tidak ada lagi perdebatan dan pertentangan antara keluarga Jung dan keluarga Choi.

Semua telah berjalan sesuai dengan impiannya!

"Bahagia karena sekarang_ hyungie_ ada bersamaku dan kedua orangtuaku juga sudah merestui hubungan kita! Itu yang selama itu kudoakan!"

Dengan lembut Yunho melabuhkan kecupan kecil di pipi Jaejoong sebelum membalikkan tubuh mungil itu untuk masuk dalam pelukannya. "Dan aku akan selalu bersamamu sepanjang usia kita, Jung Jaejoong. Kau adalah bagian dari diriku yang terpenting, belahan jiwa yang melengkapi setiap sisi dari hidupku. Tanpamu, mungkin saat ini tidak akan ada seorang Jung Yunho yang berhasil dalam hidup dan segalanya! Kau-lah yang membuatku berjuang untuk setiap hal. Bertemu dan menyelamatkanmu 12 tahun yang lalu benar-benar mengubah seluruh jalan hidupku."guman Yunho dengan senyum penuh arti dengan mata yang menatap lembut pada Jaejoong yang sudah memeluk erat dirinya.

"_Saranghae,_ Jung Jaejoong. _I will die without you, Luv..."_bisik Yunho sebelum mencium lembut bibir tipis yang terasa bergetar itu. "Kau adalah hadiah terindah yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk menerangi hidupku yang penuh dengan dendam dan kepahitan!"

Hati Jaejoong bukan saja berdebar halus tetapi juga berdetak begitu kencang saat mendengar setiap untaian kata yang keluar dari mulut tegas_ namja_ Jung yang sedang memeluk erat dirinya dengan semua perasaan cinta dan sayang yang begitu besar yang Jaejoong tahu hanya diberikan untuknya seorang. Jung Yunho adalah seorang _namja _muda yang sudah membuat keputusan besar saat memutuskan untuk menolongnya. Jaejoong tahu _hyung_-nya itu bahkan rela mengorbankan semua waktu dan kebebasannya untuk merawat dan membesarkan seorang anak kecil yang bahkan tidak memiliki identitas jelas!

"Tanpa_ hyungie_, aku mungkin sudah mati dibawah timbunan salju itu. Jadi, bukan hanya aku yang telah mengubah seluruh jalan hidup seorang Jung Yunho tapi takdirlah yang mempertemukan kita dan mengubah segalanya. Tuhan telah mengirimkan seorang _namja_ baik hati untuk menolong dan membesarkanku dengan begitu tulus. _Hyungie_ juga sudah memberiku keluarga, kasih sayang dan juga cinta yang akan selalu kusyukuri sepanjang hidupku."

Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari sepasang mata musang yang selalu memancarkan cinta untuknya Jaejoong menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Yunho dan melabuhkan ciuman lembut pada bibir tebal Yunho dengan perlahan dan tanpa nafsu karena lebih diwarnai oleh cinta tulus yang hanya akan diberikannya pada seorang Jung Yunho, cinta pertamanya dan juga satu-satunya.

"_Nado saranghae_, Yunnie-ah. _Love you always, Bear_...Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku apalagi berpaling!"guman Jaejoong tegas dengan mata mendelik lucu seraya mengalungkan lengannya disekeliling leher Yunho yang langsung mengangkat tubuh ramping itu untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Sampai mati pun aku tak akan meninggalkan malaikat kecilku ini, kecuali...Dengan Miranda Kerr mungkin!"goda Yunho nakal yang berakhir dengan pekikan kesakitannya karena Jaejoong dengan sadis meninju keras perutnya. "Kau mau membunuhku sebelum kita menikah, _chagiya_?"tanya _namja _Jung itu dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Dengan manja Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya diatas dada bidang Yunho yang selalu terasa hangat dengan detak jantung yang selalu bisa menenangkannya itu. "Biar saja! Aku benci _hyungie_...Miranda Kerr itu kalah jauh jika dibandingkan dengan Jung Jaejoong yang sangat sexy dengan _g-string_ merah!"serunya narsis dengan senyum pongah.

Keduanya kemudian berbaring sambil berpelukan ditengah ranjang besar yang lebih dari sebulan ini kehilangan penghuninya. Apa yang selama ini mereka perjuangkan dengan mengorbankan perasaan dan airmata akhirnya memberikan buah yang begitu manis dan akan selalu dikenang sebagai bagian dari perjalanan cinta mereka.

Setelah hari ini Jung Jaejoong, remaja yang baru berusia 17 tahun itu akan menginjak babak baru dalam hidupnya bersama kedua keluarga yang begitu menyayanginya. Bukankah hidup akan terasa lebih indah jika semua pihak mau menurunkan sedikit ego untuk menemukan satu kata temu yang akan mengubah semuanya menjadi lebih baik?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Untukmu, aku bahkan akan menahan langit - Jung Yunho.**_

_**Aku mencintai hyungie, meski seluruh dunia menentangnya—Jung Jaejoong.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**THE END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**NOTE AUTHOR : Lega banget akhirnya gw bisa menyelesaikan EA meski mungkin ini bukanlah ending yang terbaik tapi semoga semua bisa menyukainya dan puas. Thanks ya untuk semua readers, followers, favourites, siders, guests, haters yang uda mengikuti kisah aneh ini selama 1,5 tahun. Tanpa kalian mungkin EA tak akan sejauh ini karena jujur, berkali-kali gw ingin menghiatuskan EA karena banyak sekali bashing/flamer etc tapi karena support dari semua reader yang setia memberikan masukan dan dukung, finally this is ending!**

**Thanks untuk semua teman di group, teman-teman FB, FFN, WP yang mau mendengar curhatan dari Anya yang sering banget mengeluh "mungkin" ^_^. Jangan pernah bosan ya untuk semua chat tidak penting dan semua obrolan tidak masuk akal yang sering melenceng itu.**

**Untuk semua SIDERS, Sudikah memberikan review untuk finally chapter ini? **

**SEE YOU ^^**


End file.
